Only Fools Fall in Love
by Ontheoutside
Summary: Namine started school Twilight high in the fall, and has been invisible since and likes it that way. Roxas just got out of a relationship and is one of the most popular guys there, with a dark past. A wacky adventure with two unfortunate souls that just need to find one another. Full of friends and fun fights. Find out what happens when two different people worlds collide...
1. Those eyes

**Only Fools Fall in Love **

**alright this is a new story let me know what you think! ;] oh and yeah just read it , i know you want to that's why you clicked on it and i knew i was forgetting something i don't own any of these characters**

**Roxas: Shut up and let them read it already**

**Me: NO i love distracting people!**

**(Roxas and i start fighting while Namine pops up from nowhere)**

**Namine: alright enjoy the story! And you two stop fighting you're going to scare the readers away**

**Me: NOOOO!**

**Chapter one: Those eyes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Alrighty people this is the brand new fantastic update of chapter 1! OMG! i'm sooooo excited to see what you people have to say about it, i even added a prologue, so let me know what you think about it! And i'll be updating chapter 18 soon! Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Staring out the bedroom window, Namine wondered where Roxas was at the moment. She presumed he had already made his way down to his class back in Twilight town at the college he was currently in rolled in. She continued to view the beach's waves that came in to break the tide washing back into the sea leaving the sand slick and shiny. Namine would always look deeper to see the things that the water would wash up, you can never tell what may lie under that vast ocean because everything is not what it seems. It had been a few months since everything blew out of proportion and she hadn't seen anyone for a while now, it would be too awkward and not natural. Maybe if time would allow her to go back to that night that everything changed…. Maybe if she stayed to find out if there really was anything for her back at Oceanview…. Maybe if she was too hard on her friends and Roxas…. But that's all it ever ended up to be all the maybe's and what if's, at the end of the day she would have to move on and stop thinking about it. The bedroom door was pushed open as Namine's roommate loudly made her way to the quiet girl, trying to distract her from her pestering thoughts.

"Heya roomy, so I was thinking we should go out somewhere and do something crazy like go fishing in a pool with fake fish" The hyper burnett laughed poking Namine who was still staring out the window, "Hello? Namine? Is there anyone in there? You know if I didn't know any better I would think that there was some secret type of alien abduction that took place here, stole my best friend and put you here to pretend to be her. Now that you're cover's blown I must Eliminate Yo-"

"I was wrong Yuf" The burnett girl dropped the pillow she had grabbed from the bed (that she would have use to eliminate the alien with) and walked closer to Namine, taking a seat next to her.

"What are you talking about Nami? Wrong about what?" Yuffie looked at her friend concerned, she'd been acting like this for a while and it just made her worry.

"Everything" Namine turned to looked at her best friend taking a deep breath in, "Nami you know you can tell me everything you want, I may have been there but I wasn't at the same time if that makes any sense" Namine chuckled at Yuffie, she could be such a lout at times.

"I guess it all started with that dream…" Namine mysteriously smiled catching Yuffie's full attention as she continued on with what really happened that school year.

Chapter one: Those eyes

The party was at a full swing while all the people made their way into the house. Numerous numbers of people were dancing and having fun, very few were sitting on the chairs that were already occupied by the so called "out casts". Everyone was moving in one way or another looking like a wave full of people, trying to get in or out of the crowded dance floor. The room was hot with humid as more and more people piled into the single space, but no one seemed to mind or care, to preoccupied with what they considered to be called Dancing.

Namine Strife let her body sway to the music, she ignored everyone around her, it didn't matter what anyone thought and she was relieved that she wasn't scared or nervous or even embarrassed at the fact that there were so many eyes on her. It was a new feeling for her, and it only made her more delighted. After a few more minutes of mindless dancing she found her way to the drink table, surprised it was easier to get through the sea of people than she had predicted. Namine smiled at the guy watching over all the drinks, she figured it was his house, and from what she had heard a lot of housed had been recently trashed over parties like this. She heedlessly reached over for her drink when her hand met another and she immediately looked up to see who the soft hand belong to; as she looked up her eyes met these indescribable beautiful aqua eyes which locked onto her light green ones.

"Sorry about that" The boy said while ruffling his blonde hair with a breath taking grin, "T-that's f-fine" Namine managed to get out blushing profusely while he let out a small chuckle bringing her out of her makeshift 'I don't care what anyone thinks' attitude. Namine shyly pulls her hand back to herself when she realizes they were still touching, the boy handed her the cup and she felt as if she was as red as a cherry, so she tilted her head towards the ground trying horrendously to hide her face letting her hair cover most of it as she looked down.

BEEP-BEEP

"Namine, Honey it's time to wake up and get to school or you'll be late!" Namine was startled awake as her mother yelled from down stairs. The girl groaned and got up taking a quick peek at the clock, she quickly picked out her outfit for the day then jumping in the shower and running down to the kitchen to grab breakfast on the way of the house, but was angry to realize there was nothing to eat because her older brother had already eaten her cereal. So she settled for a piece of toast and ran to get out the house almost forgetting to say goodbye to her mom.

'_Just great, a new day, and i'm already almost late! I just can't get late again will kill me!'_ Namine thought while walking to her school, with her hair still damp. The only bright side about the day was that the sun was shining and by now she was use to this weather. Namine had just moved to Twilight town in the fall and was still struggling with the new conditions of her new home. She hadn't been living too long in this place but already knew that her high school was only five minutes away and that was just walking, but she always seemed to get late for one reason or another.

Every morning Namine would fall into the same routine, but today she was missing her best friend Yuffie. Yuffie was a girl she had met on one of her many visits down to this part from her home in Destiny Islands when she was young, and since she'd moved here Yuffie would always walk with her but today she seemed to be running later than usual. A cold breeze wafted through the air making the girl shiver a little as she continued her stroll to school, which by now was only a few feet away.

"Namine! Watch out!" The petite girl turned to face her friend Yuffie just as she collided into her sending her onto the warm pavement with a thud, "Ouch!" Namine whined while sending a glare towards Yuffie and picking up her school work which had been scattered on the ground, "Yuf, why did you run into me?" Namine knew there would have to be some type of explanation to this.

"Uhh, well" Yuffie stalled while helping Namine pick up some spilled school books and pencils, "I lost control when I was coming down the hill on my skate board, at least I told you to watch out."Namine shook her head while smiling, Yuffie was like no other. Yuffie was 5'7 with deep gray blue eyes and dark brown hair, her skin held an olive tone to it making the girl seem anything but plain. Namine although only being 5'6' was just as intriguing with her astonishing blue eyes and light blonde hair.

Namine shook her head at her friend's depravity then stood up with her books, quickly inspecting herself for any type of scrape she could have gotten from the fall. With no damage done she started walking in front of her school, while Yuffie followed suit and started bouncing around trying to get her friend to smile, she usually was never in this bad of a mood, "hey Namine what's wrong?" she asked concerned while picking up her skate board that had been thrown ahead of them with the collision they had.

Namine sighed thinking of her morning, "Well, let's see, first of all it's early and we have to go to school, my best friend ran into me, my leg hurts, I didn't have time to do my hair and to top it all off Cloud ate my cereal this morning so I didn't have any breakfast and I'm hungry" Namine was waving her arms around as she continued to list off how the beginning of her day had turned out to be nothing but trouble. Yuffie was intently listening and then suprisingly started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Namine asked looking at her friend suspiciously – when she laughed it usually wasn't good for the person she was laughing at – but Yuffie was laughing so hard she started rolling on the ground earning weird looks from other student's, the same type of attention that Namine would love to live without. "Yuffie get up people are staring at us." Namine hid her face with her binder she was carrying waiting for her friend to stop acting crazy. She could feel the eyes of other students staring at them, burning holes in her back.

"Okay I get it stop laughing!" Namine quickly grabbed on to Yuffie's arm – with the arm that wasn't occupied with the task of holding her binder – and hauled her up trying to make them blend back into the crowd, but to Namine's disappointment Yuffie just kept laughing without any explanation.

After a few more seconds of laughing and giggling Yuffie begins taking deep breaths, her attempt of trying to say what was on her mind only to laugh again"…It's just so funny… you're mad because Cloud ate your cereal" Namine smacks her forehead while laughing at her friend, _'of course Yuffie would find something __**like that**__ funny.'_

"Okay crazy girl let's get out of here and to class before I die of embarrassment" She carefully peeks over her binder scanning to make sure people aren't looking at her. As soon as she puts down her binder she completely notices the crowd that has gathered around them. Namine could feel her face turn red and she freezes on the spot.

"Hey look its Riku, Sora and Roxas!" a overexcited girl from the crowd screams and they all run in that direction, completely forgetting the two weird girls that were standing in front of them momentarily. "Good their gone now let's go" Namine mutters while hastily walking away before the kids noticed them again

"You should have seen your face!" Yuffie says with a hint of laughter in her voice. Namine just shoots her a glare and walks quickly into the school leaving Yuffie in the dust, "Namine wait for me!" Yuffie yells flailing her arms around running after her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost every guy would enjoy the idea of being adored by many girls as a gift from the gods, especially the girls they go to school with, but you must always consider the few that don't care enough to be adored, and just want to get through high school without being torn apart. The girls began pushing and shoving trying to get to the three boys who were walking closer to them by the second. "Oh my gosh they are all so hot" one of the many girls yells as they all start giggling trying to get a good glimpse of the guys. One of them with light silver hair, broad shoulders and a great smile as well as alluring aqua eyes approaches the girls smirking, "Hey ladies, there's enough of us to go around" the guy known as Riku proclaims smoothly as the girls sigh as if he were a dream come true. Another one of the guys cautiously approaches them as if they were the black hole – once you get sucked in you never get out.

"Well Roxas and Riku are totally single so have at them, I on the other hand have my girlfriend so I'm off limits" The guy named Sora pronounced smiling sheepishly. The boy's hair was a dusty brown and his eyes a deep blue color, It was clear why many girls would like him. The last guy of their group walks past all the girls and towards the school, "Why can't you all just go away, you're all very annoying" This boy, although he had an irritated look on his face, was very attractive. His hair was a dark golden blonde and his blue eyes just popped from the features on his face. "Roxy don't be like that, you need a girl anyway, maybe that way you'll be more, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah friendly" Riku says nudging him while Roxas sends him a scowl. "Hey man what time did you go to bed last night?" Sora questions changing the subject as they walked into the building.

"Why does that matter idiot?" Roxas snaps while turning away from him knowing that he would say something stupid. "Because I think if you go to bed earlier then you won't be as cranky in the morning" Sora states as a matter of fact as the other two shake their heads in disbelief. They cared about Sora but sometimes he would just say the darndest things, and then other times he would say the smartest things, it was completely unbelievable a guy should decide wether he wants to be an idiot or smart guy before they enter highschool not decide once they're there. They finally reached the hallway that had all their lockers but the area was completely vacant, with the exception of a few girls wandering the halls.

"Hey why don't we just ditch first period I'm not in the mood to deal with Mr. 'You better get everything right or I'll flunk you'?" Roxas suggests while leaning against his locker. "Yeah I'm up to it" Riku agrees while checking out the few girls that happened to be walking around them.

"I would but I want to go see Kairi, she is my best friend too you know, but yeah I'll catch up with you skippers later" Sora says while running down the hall and to a left out of their sight. "Speaking of girlfriends, whatever happened to that one chick you were dating, Selphie was her name, right?" Riku asks while turning to face Roxas, "Yeah, well turns out she's not the girl I thought she was at all, she ended up cheating on me with my brother. It's unbelievable and I don't even like my brother but sleeping with my girlfriend? That's just fucked up and i don't want to deal with her shit, so yeah it's done and I'm never dating her again." Roxas states while turning towards the way out. "Well then let's go, now which two of you ladies want to go with us?" Riku says amusingly while watching the girls fight over who gets to go not even noticing Roxas has already walked around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having lost Yuffie in the vast array of people, Namine continued her fast pace dreading to be late to her first period or having all those eyes stare at her if she were to walk in late, she can just feel the chills thinking about it. She picked up her pace and as she rounded the corner and suddenly feels herself smack into something hard and, for the second time today she ends up on the ground, but this time she was kind of upset. "Hey, sorry about that, but you should really watch where you're going" The guy who ran into her stuck his arm out offering to help her up but guessing on the tone of his voice he wasn't in the best of moods.

Namine sighs, _'could this day get any worse? First almost late, getting embarassed and now running into this jerk? What's next lightening?'_ she looks at the boys hand and grabs onto it as he quickly helps her up. Namine hesitates before opening her mouth – about to tell him and what he could do with that tone of his – looking up at him when her eyes lock onto his and widen in shock, _'those eyes, they're the same one's from my dream, and this guy could it be?'_ Namine stood still for the moment just pondering the same question and Roxas smiles a little to the girl. The bell rings loudly disrupting her thoughts. She quickly picks up her binder, as well as other objects that had been on the ground before quickly scattering away from the guy as fast as possible, leaving him there alone in the hallway.

Roxas watched the girl in amusement before thinking to himself, _'weird girl, why did she react to me like that? I never thought I was that scary'_ he carelessly shrugs his shoulders and continues his way out of the school running into Riku as he was walking into the same hall, "Hey there you are man, I was looking for you everywhere now let's head out of here, I told some of the girls to meet us at the car" Riku lightly patted Roxas' back pushing him in front of him silently smirking; the look on his friend's face was priceless he knew that it would piss him off. Roxas never really liked being annoyed by many of the so called fan girls that would flock around them almost every day at school.

"Alright let's go" Roxas says while being pushed through the exit doors obviously pissed off at Riku and his thing for always inviting the annoying fan girls. Roxas wouldn't have minded if Riku would have brought girls with more brain than you're average chimp, but he knew that Riku always brought the most annoying fan girls to get him angry, and it always worked. Roxas only made it a few feet while pushing Riku off of him when he noticed a girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes making her way toward them, she was also the only girl he didn't want to see at the moment, his ex Selphie and trailing along behind her was her new boy toy, Roxas rolls his eyes grumbling about how he looks like a loser while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey Roxas, skipping school again? You bad boy" Selphie winks in his direction while he glares at her, "Aww you're still angry about what happened, man you need to get over it, that was like a long time ago but hey I'll catch you later I'm already late to class" She walks off patting his back while he jerks his body away from her touch completely ignoring her and continues his walking, this time pulling Riku along with him. "Oh so that's the girl you were talking about, man she is a skank what did you ever see in her?" Riku says while watching his friend in amusement grinning, having a blast annoying Roxas. "Shut up" Roxas says coldly letting go of Riku completely, just continuing to walk off school property and to the beach.

**okay that's the end of chapter uno! So what do you people think? i know i was entertainded writing it so let me know what you think chapter two will come out tomorrow and it's a whole lot longer than this one! And i know Riku kinda seems out of character but i've always seen him as a pimp! And i couldn't think of any one to play Roxas' ex, so i just put selphie there, i don't really think she's a skank i like her! So yeah review please :]**

**Roxas: Yeah sure review because people really do that now adays, i swear all these authors want you to do is review their stupid storys and - -**

**Sora jumps up and covers his mouth**

**Sora: Stop talking if they don't review then we don't get as many fans**

**Roxas bites his hand**

**Roxas: I don't need any annoying girls**

**Sora: Sure cause Na-Mi-Ne is an annoying girl**

**Roxas blushs and i jump up out of nowhere**

**Me: Stop talking we're not at that part yet! If you don't i won't give you any cookies!**

**Sora: Aww i'm hungry!**

**While we bicker Riku shows up**

**Riku: Hey all you fans out there leave me a review you all know how i love all the ladies**

**Sora/me/Roxas: Shut up! **

**Namine sighs: i guess i'll do this again**

**Yuffie pops up out of nowhere**

**Yuffie: Let me do it please!**

**Namine: fine**

**Yuffie: Please leave a review or Sora won't get his cookies**

**Sora: NOOOOOOO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Ha! This is the new and improved chapter 1! Let me know what you think!**

**Roxas: No they want chapter 18 already you lazy bum**

**Namine: You know i think i agree with Roxas, you can always revise and re write some other time**

**Roxas: Yeah like when you finish the story**

**Me: :O Well calm your horses people, i've been very busy but i'm almost done with chapter 18**

**Riku: Ha! i'm in it a lot!**

**Yuffie: Shut up i'm in it too**

**Riku: Yeah but no one cares about you**

**Yuffie: Well you're mom loves me**

**Riku: When did you talk to my mom?**

**Yuffie: oh, my she told me all these stories about little Riku like the time he pee-**

**Riku covers Yuffies mouth**

**Riku: Uh... Review and she wasn't going to say anything!**

**Roxas: Sure she wasn't**

**Sora: if you review i'll share my cookies!**

**Me: alright they get it, i'll try to update as soon as possible i'm sorry for not updating as fast as i use to :[ but then again i wasn't as busy as i am now!**


	2. We meet again

**Only Fools Fall in Love ❤❤**

**Alright this is chapter two and blah blah i don't own anything :] and it's longer lucky you people**

**Sora: Hey where are my cookies?**

**Me: Uhh i left them on the table**

**Roxas and Riku stand around whistling suspiciously**

**Sora: Hey those were for meee! Why did you eat them i shall kill you!**

**Yuffie pops up out of nowhere**

**Yuffie: Sora! i made some cookies don't kill them we need them for the story!**

**Sora: Yay! Thank you!**

**Roxas: Alright i guess i get to say it this time (sora tackels him) Hey! Why did you do that!**

**Sora: For eating my cookies**

**Roxas: Not only that but i drank the last of the milk we had**

**Sora: Roxas!**

**while they bicker again Namine walks in smiling**

**Namine: Alright why those two argue i'll say it! Have fun reading**

**Roxas/Sora: NOOOOO! She beat us to it again we will win next time**

**Chapter 2: we meet again**

Namine quickly opens the door to her class, which is dead quiet and all of their eyes stare at her as she walks in, "Glad you could join us, Namine, now why were you late today?" The teacher says looking up from his lesson, from the time it was she could tell she was really late.

"Sorry Mr. Ansem, i-I just woke up late" Namine says quietly while looking at her feet avoiding the looks from the other kids, "Alright go take your seat" She gladly rushes to her seat in the back while everyone goes back to taking notes.

"So why were you really late?"Yuffie pops up next to her startling her, "God Yuffie, stop doing that you're really going to give me a heart attack" she said pouting slightly making Yuffie laugh.

"Ladies is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Ansem scolded while Namine's face turns red from all the unwanted attention

"Uh, no sir I was just asking for a pencil" Yuffie lied smoothly

"Alright now back to the lesson" Mr. Ansem turns back to the power point on the wall and goes into explaining the rest of his lesson.

Namine sighs happy to be out of the spot light again slumping down in her seat when she feels a piece of paper hit her and land conveniently on her desk and she opens it to read what it says.

**Hey! So you can tell me where you disappeared to after class alright?**

**- Yuffie**

Namine quickly scribbles an answer back and throws it to Yuffie.

**Alright I'll tell you in art! Now stop passing this or we will get in trouble again**

**-Namine**

Yuffie smiles and throws the note back with her new message

**Okay now destroy the evidence…. Eat the paper!**

**- Yuffie ;]**

Namine rolls her eyes and throws it back

**Ew! No you eat it!**

**-Namine :P**

Yuffie is about to throw the note back when Mr. Ansem catches them, "Ladies what did I tell you about passing notes this is your last warning next time you're getting detention" Namine and Yuffie smile sweetly at him and continue to giggle until the bell rings and they all get up to leave.

As soon as they reach the hall Yuffie get's her stupid smile and begins bugging Namine, "Tell me! Please! With Sugar on top! And ice cream and a cherry!"

Namine can't help but marvel at her friend, "Yeah I'll tell you okay just calm down, all that happened was I was walking to class and this guy ran into me and I thought I knew him from somewhere and then I left without saying anything alright that's all that happened" Namine could see the disappointment in Yuffie's eyes.

"That's all! Well was he at least cute?" She says while wiggling her eyebrows making Naime laugh, "Well yeah he was but he was kinda rude to me, but it doesn't matter it's not like I'll ever talk to him, let's head to class" Namine says while tugging Yuffie the the direction of their art class.

"Yeah I'm coming, I'm coming" Yuffie says while following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku was relaxing on the beach with some girls by his side, he was having a good day and not even Roxas or as he was referring him to 'Mr. emotional' could ruin it, "Man cheer up, we're at the beach with hot girls and all you can think about is that ex of yours"

Roxas sighs, _'I can't believe he actually thinks I'm thinking about that skank, who was that girl i ran into? And why does it feel like I should know her from somewhere'_ Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts when some girl puts her arms around him.

"Aww Roxy-poo, why so down? I can make you happy if you would just give me a chance" Roxas wedged some space between him and the annoying girl, "look leave me alone I'm not interested in you or what you think you can do for me go away"

The girl gaped at what he said and then got a determined look on her face, "Listen to me now Roxas, you will someday be mine! Got it!" Roxas just carelessly turns his back on the annoying girl and walks away from all the chaos.

"Hey Roxas where are you going?" Riku grumbles looking his way

"I'm out of here, this is just annoying me I'd rather be in school" Roxas says continuing his way off the beach, "Fine then leave! More ladies for me!" Riku smiles to himself knowing he had irritated his friend yet again.

'_Whatever I don't care I don't need all those girls, but I do want to find that one weird one, she seems different and who knows maybe I get Selphie jealous'_ Roxas smiles to himself starting to make his own plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at school things had died down and everyone just seemed to go with the flow, maybe it was just the day, well that's what Namine guessed. It was also the perfect day to draw outside, which is where their art teacher Ms. Tifa took them for their new painting lesson.

"Hey Namine what are you going to paint? I think I'm going to paint a clown" Yuffie says while sketching her funny looking clown.

"Well I don't know yet, but anyway I love this class our teacher is so cool" Namine whispers, trying not to cause anymore unwanted attention, while randomly sketching a pair of eyes.

"Yeah I do to, I can't believe she's never given us homework, it's amazing that's mainly why I like this class, none of that junk like all of our other teachers" Yuffie commented while their teacher was trying to get their attention

"Alright class, now for your homework assignment for this week," all the kids groan, "I want you to pick a place you wouldn't normally go to and paint the scenery, this is worth 40% of your grade, any questions?" Ms. Tifa is smiling warmly at her class who are all groaning in pain for the work

"NOOOOOO!" Yuffie cries dramatically, "I spoke too soon, I jinxed it!"

"Yuffie calm down, people are starting to look at you, and besides it's only one homework assignment okay we can all deal, it's not like she's going to give us homework for the rest of the year" Namine says being the reasonable one yet again.

"Good point I never thought of that" Yuffie says smiling like an idiot while Namine just stares at her with her eyes wide, "You do realize if you keep looking at me like that you're eyes will stay like that" Yuffie says pointing at her. Namine just narrows her eyes at her friend and get's back to her drawing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas made his way to his second period, he wasn't really happy being at school but right now it was better than being with Riku and all those annoying fan girls, and now since there with Riku they won't be here at school, which is also the main reason why he's here.

Roxas walks into his class room and see's Sora sitting with his girlfriend, _'that guy and the things he will do for his girlfriend, what an idiot'_ he looked over at his teacher who was giving him a glare.

"Why are you late again?" Roxas looked at Mr. Saix with an expressionless face and sighed walking to his seat not even answering

"You know what here take this slip" Mr. Saix suggests while handing him a piece of paper while Roxas eye's it carefully

"Why?"he asks taking it

"Because now you have detention" The teacher states getting back to his lesson while Roxas inwardly curses the stupid teacher, good thing he never goes to detention who would want to spend an hour with their teacher other than a nerd.

"Hey so why are you here? I thought you were with Riky at the beach?" Sora asks while Roxas takes his seat next to him

"Yeah I was with him but then he brought all those annoying fan girls and they were hanging all over me and I just wanted them to go away" Roxas says staring blankly at his teachers PowerPoint

"what's on your mind?"Sora says looking concerned for his cousin

"Nothing I just ran into my ex you know Selphie?And she was all over some fag, it just really annoys me that she would rather be with some gay guy and I don't even want her anymore, but still it's pisses me off" He ruffled his blonde messy hair while thinking

"oh well are you sure that's she's not doing it just to get you mad?" Sora looks over at his girlfriend who is actually doing the work and smiles

"Hey have you seen a girl around here she's kind of quiet has longish blonde hair and light blue eyes?" Roxas asks changing the subject he didn't want to talk about Selphie anymore.

"No I haven't but maybe Kairi knows, she really knows everyone" Sora nudges Kairi getting her attention

"What guys?" She says smiling at them

"Okay do you know a girl around her that is kind of quiet and has longish blonde hair and light Blue eyes?" Roxas asks again while watching Kairi think when she suddenly gets a smile on her face

"Oh I think I do! Uh if memory serves me right she moved here in the fall and I talked to her a few times, she's is quiet and shy and I always see her hanging around Yuffie and she is in some of our classes and yeah that's all I really know oh and i think her name is Namine" Kairi announces getting back to work

"You know what? Your girlfriend isn't that bad after all" Roxas says turning towards his cousin with a smirk on his face while Sora pats him on his back showing his goofy grin, "I told you so!"

"Ugh" Roxas groans, _'I shouldn't have said anything, now he's always going to bug me, but now I at least know her name Namine'_

"Do you two want another detention?" Mr. Saix looks at the cousins who grin and shake their heads no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lunch bell rings signaling the time for the best time of the whole school day, "Yay! It's lunch my only favorite period of the day!" Sora announces loudly

"Idiot, lunch is not a period it's not class it's a time for the stupid school to do nothing" Roxas says walking ahead of his idiotic cousin

"Hey look it's Riku" Sora says walking over to their him

"hey, So how was school Roxas? Have fun in history or math?" Riku says teasingly while Roxas scowls not answering him

"Don't tell me you're still mad about this morning?" Riku presses

"Guys can't we all just get along?" Sora says trying to make peace

"No, but I'll see you guys inside" Roxas says making his way to their table

"What did you do to piss him off so much?" Sora asks then remembering the answer from this morning, "Oh yeah you invited all those fan girls, but he's still upset and annoyed with Selphie"

"See man? All I was trying to do is help him, I figure if he sleeps with another girl he will totally forget about Selphie" Riku says making his way over to their table

"That's true, I guess you're right" Sora says following him and sitting down once they reach their table. They both look at Roxas and find him more pissed off then he just was, or has been today.

"What the-" Sora begins when Riku hits his shoulder and signals to what Roxas is glaring at, well more like who. Sitting at their table right across from them was Selphie and her new boy toy.

"Selphie what are you doing sitting here?" Sora asks as nicely as he can manage

"Well we're all friends here and I want to sit with my friends alright? Besides me and Katelyn have to catch up" She states ignoring the fact that most of the table wants her gone.

"This sure is going to be a long lunch" Sora mutters under his breath

"So anyway guys this is Toby" Selphie points to the guy sitting next to her

'_Toby? What a fag, even his name is gay'_ Roxas thinks bitterly while glaring at her

"Hi" Toby says looking at the table feeling akward, well you would feel that way too if you were with a girl sitting at her ex boyfriends table while he's glaring at you.

"Yeah hi" some of them mutter really wishing they would both leave

"I'm out of here, see you guys next period" Roxas says abruptly getting up from his seat and walking out the cafeteria and towards the back of the school. He knew that selphie was just sitting there to piss him off and he wasn't just going to sit there and act like everything was fine and they could be friends, he never wanted to be her friend. Well speaking of people he knew he continues to walk further behind the school until he runs into his old group of friends.

"Hey guys look who it is, if isn't our old pal Roxas" Some guy with dark red hair says looking at his old friend

"Yeah, hey to you to Axel" Roxas says sitting down with all of his old friends

"So what happened with all your other friends, since you're now gracing us with your presence?" Axel says looking at his friend skeptically

"Nothing, I just haven't seen all of you guys in so long right Axy" Roxas says making fun of him

"So was I right about that Selphie chick?" Axel says teasing him back and laughing when Roxas goes back to scowling and says, "Yeah b-" he's suddenly cut off when Axel yells, "Hey Dem you owe me twenty bucks now!" Axel smiles with victory while Roxas laughs at him

"So man came back for the good old times?" Axel suggests passing him some weed

"Yeah but I don't do that stuff much anymore" Roxas says turning him down

"What! You quit cold turkey on us to!" Axel says shocked

" No not cold turkey and if you don't remember I kind of learned my lesson, after we all go so high and someone almost died and I almost got ran over and that's also the night that I broke my arm" Roxas points out

"Well at least it didn't hurt, you didn't even notice it and besides it's not our fault you had the bright idea to go and graffiti our principals house and because he caught us doing it you also had the bright idea to jump off the roof" Axel says laughing

"Yeah but I noticed it the next morning and it hurt like hell and then I was yelled at and grounded" Roxas says remembering that morning.

"Yeah I remember too, at least we weren't caught or anything" Axel says taking a moment to stretch and relax some more. Roxas yawns feeling the whole day catch up to him, and also considering the fact that he didn't get enough sleep last night when he notices that one girl he ran into, _'Namine__'_ it was if she heard him speak out loud, she immediately looks towards the group and her eyes connect to his like a magnet. She shifted from one foot to another before walking away quickly.

"Man what did you do to that girl, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights" Axel said looking at the expression on his friends face

"Funny thing is I never did anything to her, that I know of" Roxas says while looking at the spot the blonde girl had just been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final bell rings and for once Namine was happy to walk home even if it was raining which just took her by surprise, it was so sunny this morning.

"Hey Namine! Wait up!" Yuffie yelled running towards her friend carrying a yellow umbrella.

"Okay Yuffie but we have to hurry I don't want to be soaking wet when we get to my house, so are you still spending the night?" Namine qestioned while Yuffie runs over to her and puts her umbrella between them.

"OF Course! We're gonna have so much fun! Too bad we can't stay up all night we should start doing these sleepovers on like the weekend" Yuffie says picking up her pace to keep up with Namine

"Well we did do that then we never went to bed and we slept in the whole next day until like six pm, and I wouldn't have minded but we had school the next day and I didn't have enough time to study for my test" Namine explained approaching her house

"Okay that's true so I think we should have a movie marathon tonight" Yuffie suggests while waiting for Namine to open the door, "Yeah that sounds like fun let's do it" Namine answers walking into her house

"Hey mom I'm home" she announces while setting her keys on the table and putting her coat in the closet

"Oh hey honey how was your day?" Her mother said while baking her famous pie, well it was famous to all their friends and family.

"The same as normal" Namine says while sitting down

"No, she met a boy and a cute one at that" Namine says while sitting next to her smiling amused

"Oh you did?" Her mother says turning around facing her daughter with interest

"No, mom trust me it was nothing I don't even know the guys name" Namine says blushing at just the thought of him, her mother was about to answer when the door bell rings. Namine immediately jumps up, "I'll get it!" she says rushing out of the kitchen trying to avoid all her mother's prying questions.

She opens the door and she is shocked to see who's standing there, _'why is he here? What could he want"_ she thinks while taking a step back...

**yay! it's done chapter two and it's a cliff hanger who could it be at the door?**

**Roxas: well for one it took you long enough and it's obvious it's**

**Sora tackles him again**

**Sora: Stop trying to spoil things!**

**Me: Yeah only i can do that! And i updated pretty fast jerk**

**Roxas: That's not true! **

**Me: Believe it!**

**?: You guys are stupid**

**Sora/Me/Roxas:Go Away you're not allowed to be in these smart conversations!**

**Yuffie grabs ? and shoves him maybe her out of the room**

**Riku: You call these things smart conversations! God now i really don't want to know what your stupid conversations go like, but anyway like i was going to say any of you pretty ladies out there leave me reviews**

**Sora/Me/Roxas: Shut up again!**

**Axel: well anyway why they all fight, i'll say it leave reviews**

**Sora/Roxas: NOOOO! That was our line**

**Sora: Hey Roxas? Did you see where i put my cookies?**

**Roxas smiles and runs away**

**Me: That's fine sora i'm going to make you brownies next time**

**Sora: Really you will! When!**

**Me: Once i find the brownie mix that Roxas hid**

**Sora: Roxas give it back!**

**Roxas: Make me!**

**Sora chases roxas around the room**

**me: anyway like axel said leave some reviews and tell me what ever you want/ think/ what you think would be cool to happen :]**


	3. Colliding Together

**Only Fools Fall in Love ❤❤❤**

**alrighty now i'm back with chapter three! trece in spanish! :] any way i don't own anything blah blah blah**

**Sora: So did you finally find the brownies?**

**Me: uhh i thought that was your job**

**Roxas: Will you two be quiet how will the readers be able to read if you two keep talking!**

**Me:Uhhhhhh**

**Sora: well they could always ignore us and move down!**

**Me: But they won't because we're so entertaining**

**Roxas: More like boring**

**Namine walks into the room**

**Namine: hey did you guys order pizza?**

**Roxas/Sora: Where's the pizza!**

**Namine points to the corner and they rush to it opening the box and yuffie pops out**

**Sora: Hey you're not pizza**

**Roxas: How did you fit in there**

**Yuffie: Duh i'm a ninja and since i have you all distracted**

**Roxas/Sora: what are you talking about?**

**Namine: Have fun reading the chapter!**

**Roxas/Sora: NOOOOO! Man she said it again**

**Me: Maybe you'll get it next time**

**Chapter 3: Colliding together**

"Seifer? What are you doing here?" Namine questions looking extremely annoyed

"Hey it's you four eyes" He says leaning against her door

"I don't wear glasses!" Namine shoves him out of her door way and shuts the door on him walking back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Yuffie says looking at how upset Namine is, "God! It was just Seifer from homeroom he's so annoying"

"You like him don't you?" Yuffie says laughing while Namine starts choking on her water, "EWWWW! No I don't like him I hate him so much it's not even funny he's scum!"

"Okay well why does he call you four eyes?" Yuffie says laughing

"Ugh! Okay well when I first moved her I was hanging with my cousin around that smoothie shop and she wears glasses and I was commenting how funny I would look with glasses on and then she told me to put them on so I did and since she's so blind, I couldn't see through the lenses and I ran into that jerk that's why he calls me four eyes, he thinks i wear contacts" Namine says crossing her arms over her chest huffing angrily when the door bell rings again

"Looks like lover boy is back" Yuffie comments while eating her piece of pie.

"Oh no he's not I'm going back out there and giving him a piece of my mind!" Namine says rushing towards the door with a determined look on her face

"You jerk I-" Namine starts only stopping to realize it wasn't Seifer standing at the door it was that guy that she ran into this morning, Roxas and his beautiful eyes, _'what the hell Namine? Beautiful eyes? God I sound like Yuffie'_

"Uh excuse me?" Roxas says shocked at the girls outburst

"S-sorry, i-I thought you were someone else" Namine says turning red quickly running away when her mom reaches the door, Namine sighs once she's out of sight

"Okay?" Roxas says confused while Sora scratches the back of his head standing behind him

"Oh sorry about my daughter Namine, she's really shy" Her mother explains while smiling at the two boys

"Well that's alright we just came over to meet our new neighbors my name's Roxas and this is my cousin Sora" Roxas says smiling at the woman

"Oh so you're the one's moving in next door! Well it's nice to meet you boys!" Namine's mom says delightfully

"Well it was nice to meet you and you're daughter Namine" Roxas says backing away from the lady

"Well I'll be sure to send something over once I get the chance bye!" her mother says shutting the door and looking for Namine who's conviently upstairs in her bed room, "Namine why did you run away from our new neighbors?"

"What! They're going to be living right next door!" Namine says with her jaw dropping wide open while Yuffie starts dancing around the room, "Yay! Now you can get to know the boy you like!"

"Yuffie are you really going to say that about every guy I talk to?" Namine glares at her friend

"Uh… Nope I'll only say that about the ones you blush to when you think about them" Yuffie says pointing out Namine's red face while Namine picks up her pillow throwing it at her

"Anyway ladies, I'll be sending you over tomorrow to give them a treat" Her mother states when they look at her causing Namine to scowl and Yuffie to grin even bigger than before

"Do I have to?" Namine says complaining ,"Yes!" Yuffie and her mother say at the same time,"Why can't you do it?" Namine pouts while sitting on her bed.

"Because honey they are you're age and go to your school and I have to work and I won't be home or have time to give it to them" Namine shrugs and her mother smiles knowing she won the battle this time.

"Fine! I'll do it" Namine says, _'man how does she do that? It's crazy I need to learn how to do it so then my kids will always do what I want them to'_ Namine smiles to herself when she feels a pillow hit her, "Hey what was that for!" Namine looks at Yuffie

"What? You hit me first I was just returning the favor" she says smiling sweetly while Namine advances on her, "Oh really now, that was it"

"Duh, but I had a better idea" Yuffie says standing up

"Pillow fight!" they both run towards each other attacking with their pillows.

"Okay, you win" Namine says putting her arms up

"Yay! I am the ultimate Champion!" Yuffie jumps up and down

"Well what do you want to do now?" Namine says taking out her sketch book

"Uhh are you already working on our homework?" Yuffie puts extra disgust in the word homework

"No but I should get started it's due this week but I have to go to a place I usually don't go to" Namine sighs then looks over to Yuffie who has a evil smirk on her face, Namine immediately knew what she was going to say, "No! don't even think about saying it!"

"Well you go everywhere else!" Yuffie pouts putting on her best puppy dog face

"Fine! As long as i don't get hurt or if people start looking at me funny again i'm leaving" Namine grumbles, _' her and her stupid puppy dog face!"_

"Yay! Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well at least we know who our neighbors are" Sora says walking inside their house

"And that was the girl I was talking about remember, Namine?" Roxas points out to his cousin.

"Really? She was cute and shy" Sora laughs

"Well at least she said something to me, the past few times I ran into her she just ran away" Roxas walks up to his room when he hears the bell ring, "You get it, you're closer to the door" he says looking at Sora

"Fine" Sora makes his way to the door and opens it

"Hey! So what are you fags doing" Riku says walking in

"Hey! I'm not a fag I have a girlfriend" Sora says pouting

"Well where ever Mr. Emotional is, is one because I said so, _oh selphie I miss you blah blah blah_" Riku says mimicking Roxas who walks back down and glares at him

"I never said that stupid" Riku pretends he's hurt, "Oh Roxas what you say is so mean"

"Anyway all kidding put aside what are we going to do?" Sora asks

"Well the rains gone and it's pretty sunny outside, why don't we go to the skate park?" Roxas suggests

"Yeah that's fine with me" Riku agrees walking out of their house

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine sighs why did she ever agree to come to this place? Oh yeah she had to do her painting. Namine looks at her sketch pad she'd already been here for about two hours and all she managed to do was sketch the scenery now all she had to do was paint it.

She smiles at her hard work she was totally going to get an A!

"Watch out!" Someone screams but it was already too late

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku smiles at all the adoring girls watching him skate, while Roxas growls when they start yelling and screaming, _'damn these girls! They're making me lose my focus! Not to mention stupid Selphie'_

_**Flashback:**_

Roxas was walking out of the house with Riku and Sora when he notices his ex walking down the street towards them. Roxas stands still not moving when Sora turns around and look at him with concern, "Roxas are you all right?"

Roxas sighs, "I'm fine but I think I should talk to her I'll catch up with you two in five minutes alright?" Riku and Sora look at each other and shrug their shoulders walking away.

As soon as their out of ear shot Roxas turns to look at Selphie, "What do you want Selphie?"

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry alright?" She says almost too nicely to be her

"Yeah you're sorry, alright, so where's your gay friend?" Roxas says referring to Toby

"I realized I don't want to be with Toby or anyone else, I want to be with you and only you" She whispers in his ear giving him a seductive smile

"Oh really? Now you want to be with me?" He says eyeing her suspiciously

"I always wanted to be with you" she says reaching to put her arms around him

"Whatever" he says looking away from her

"What do you mean? I know you want me" she says smiling pulling his face to look at her

"Not right now" he says carelessly

"Don't tell me you're still angry about what happened between me and you're brother, that happened a long time ago you need to learn to let things to, baby" she says annoyed

"What do you mean happened a long time ago? It just happened last week!" he says gritting his teeth

"But you're the one I love! It'll never happen again I swear!" Selphie reaches up and pulls him in for a kiss and he kisses her back for a while until he gets bored

"Selphie face it I don't want you, guys want a challenge and sorry you're not one, wait no I'm not sorry you're so easy you would hop into bed with anyone" Selphie looks shocked

"Well you're the one who dated me" she says pointing at him

"Yeah I'm a guy and as a guy I like to have fun, and for a while you were fun but you know what my friend Axel was totally right when he told me you would go for anyone, guess I should have listened to him" Roxas walks away to go and catch up with Sora and Riku.

"I swear i'll get you back" Selphie mutters under her breath walking away with a growing smirk on her face

_**End of Flashback**_

"Watch out!" Some random girl yells making Roxas snap out of his thoughts but it was already too late, he saw it all happen in slow motion him colliding with the painting and then falling on the ground. He looked up and was surprised to see that the painting had belong to no one other than Namine who was now covered in orange paint looking shocked.

"Why the hell are you painting at a skate park!"Roxas says picking himself off the ground watching the girls' reaction turn from shocked to anger

"Excuse me! I was painting that for two hours and you ruined it!" she yelled incredulously

"So?" He says glaring at the Blonde girl

_'how dare he! that jerk I'll give him a piece of my mind!'_ Namine thinks and then continues to yell, "When you brake something you're suppose to say you're sorry!" she says putting her hands on her hips

"Whatever" he says placing his skate board down and stepping on it

"What do you mean 'whatever'!" Namine says even more pissed off

"It's not my problem" Roxas states simply before skating away

_' if he thinks he's going to get away that easily then he's got something coming to him'_, Namine quickly and swiftly steps on the back of his board making him fall again this time he manages to land in a big puddle, "Namine you bitch!" he says glaring at her only to realize she's already half way through the skate park, sketch in hand

"well looks like Roxas just got bullied by a girl!" Riku says laughing hysterically at him when all the fan girls show up at his side

"Aww Roxas are you all right?" they all say really ticking him off

"Ladies he'll be fine how about we all get out of here" Riku suggests while the girls give him glares causing him to roll his eyes.

"Stop laughing at him can't you see that he's hurt!" A red head says helping him up

Noticing his reaction Roxas smiles and says, "I'm fine ladies but I'm sure Mr. Center of attention over there will die without your attention"

"Well there's enough of us to go around" Some random girl suggest

"Yeah! We all want to be with all of you!" Another one yells

"Even you Sora!" she continues

"Hey I have a girlfriend!" He says backing away from the girls

"So we don't care" one of them says looking at him like he's some kind of prey

"Nooo! Go away! Leave me alone!" Sora says making a mad dash back to his house

All the girls pout and turn their attention back to Roxas who just glares at them, "Leave me alone I'm still not interested in you annoying girls"

"Yeah he's right he's only interested in one skank named Selphie" Riku says laughing while Roxas gets up and glares at him

"You know what I'll see you back home I've got something I have to do, tell Sora that when you see him" Roxas says walking the opposite way Sora ran

"Alright I will, see you back at the house" Riku says going in the direction Sora ran while the all the fan girls get headaches from not knowing who to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas made his way down town and it was around twilight making the sky a beautiful reddish color, well that's why it was called twilight town. He was still surprised with the way Namine had acted sure he didn't know her that well but he was really good with reading people, he never thought she could be such a bitch, her mother even said she was quiet and shy. Well she didn't seem shy at all today, he was ripped from his thought when he finally came to his destination.

The place was what he called 'The Shack', he use to always come down here with his friends to hang out, it was just a small building that was pretty much like an apartment on the inside but if you were to see it from the outside you wouldn't think much of it, which was how he came up with the idea of calling it the way he did . It did honestly remind him of a shack; Axel had found it when they were bored and walking around town with nothing to do but get in trouble and oh boy did they always get in trouble.

"Hey anyone in there?" Roxas said knocking on the door and glad when it opened, he laughed when he saw demyx in his pj's

"Why are you wearing pj's with hearts on it?" Roxas said pointing at them while making his way inside the place

"Why are you wet?" Demyx said pointing at him

"Long story involving ruining some girls painting and her getting very angry" Roxas explains

"Oh hey Roxy buddy, what are you doing here?" Axel says walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand

"Nothing much just came to hang out" Roxas says smiling

"Damn Dem didn't I tell you not to wear those!" Axel says smacking his forehead

"Uh, yeah you did but my grandma made them for me!" He says with a goofy grin when he looks over to Axel that has that look in his eye, eyeing the matches on the table

"No! Axel you are not burning these pj's you already burned my hat, scarf, blanket, and apron that my grandma made me! Might i add i still had them on!" Demyx says running away

"Damn and i thought you learned your lesson after all those times that i set you on fire, i guess not," Axel turns back to roxas and looks at him funny, "Why are you all wet? Ya know if you need some cloths just go grab something out of the room" Axel says taking a bit out of his sandwich

"Hey did you make me one of those?" Demyx asks eyeing the sandwich

"Hell no, you two hands go make one yourself lazy ass!" Axel says pulling the sandwich closer to him, "fine I will go make one myself! Wait i bought all the supplies and you eat them!" Demyx says walking into the kitchen

"So? You do realize you never paid me for our bet and i won! Next time don't make a bet you know you're going to lose!"Axel yells into the kitchen

"Yeah I'll just go change now" Roxas says walking into the room quickly changing and walking back to the living room amused when he see's Axel and Demyx fighting over who plays who in their video game.

"Let Roxas decide! He'll be fair don't you think I should play Barbie and Axel should be Teresa? I have blonde hair like her" Demyx says bouncing up and down while Roxas sweat drops

"Why are you guys playing a Barbie game?" He looks at his friends while shaking his head

"Well demy over here was suppose to bring Smack down, ya know the wrestling game-" Axel is suddenly cut off by demyx

"but my sister was playing it in her room and I brought the case here but it only had this in it and we're bored" Demyx says smiling

"so he says, I swear I think he brought this on purpose" Axel whispers to Roxas while demyx pouts

"Hey! I heard you! And just for that I'm going to be Barbie!" Roxas and Axel just laugh at their friend while he continues to play the game

"Wait isn't Demy a girls' name?" Roxas asks causing Axel to laugh out loud while Demyx pouts

"It was my Grandma's other grandmas name that's why my dad added the x, so it wasn't girly" Demyx says explaining

"Damn I hated my grandma" Axel says laughing at him

**Alright that's the end of this chapter muwhahahahahah!**

**Roxas: stop laughing it's creepy :\**

**Sora: nooo it's not it's awesome muwhahahahahaha**

**Me: Anyway review you know you want to**

**Roxas: And again no one likes to review it's like the most bor-**

**Get's hit with the empty pizza box**

**Sora: Be quiet! i want reviews they make me happy**

**Roxas: i swear i'm abused i get hit too much :[ and just for that i will tell you all that something awsome is going to happen like-**

**Namine jumps up and covers his mouth**

**Namine: he wasn't going to say anything important**

**Riku walks into the room**

**Riku: Hey everyone i just want to give a shout out to my lady fans out there who only review because of me**

**Every one in the room: Shut up!**

**Axel: Hey can someone get me a match so i can burn these pj's?**

**Demyx: Axel give me back my pj's!**

**Axel: Never! i'll just burn them with my mind!**

**Kairi looks at them like their idiots**

**Kairi: anyway i say review! you know want to since you already read it and all, and if you don't then Sora and Roxas will never get their line!**

**Roxas/Sora: NOOOO! Reiview please**

**Yuffie: and if you people do then we all get cookies and brownies for being sales women**

**Riku: Wait did you just say sales women?**

**Yuffie: Why yes i did**

**Riku: i'm not a woman**

**Yuffie: Sure you are with that long hair of your's**

**Riku: at least i don't look like a man with that short hair of yours**

**Yuffie: What did you say Prick! I grew it out!**

**they continue fighting**

**Me: Anyway review so i'll post like this everyday! And every one will get cookies and brownies! With milk if the cookies get too dry! ;P**


	4. A Shocking Discovery

**Only Fools Fall in Love ❤❤❤❤**

**Alright it has been a few days since i've written but look i've been busy with my drivers ed and preparing for my back to school junk :[**

**Roxas: Hey cheerleading is not a sport**

**Me: How can you say that it's very difficult!**

**Roxas: whatever shut up and let them read it already! They've already waited long enough **

**Sora:But did you people make me my brownies?**

**Kairi walks in with the brownies**

**Axel continues chasing Demyx**

**Yuffie continues her fight with Riku**

**Roxas/Sora: Maybe we will-(they both get cut off by Namine)**

**Namine: Have fun reading oh and we don't own anything other than this amazing story**

**Roxas/Sora: NOOOOO!**

**Me: you guys, well some one can give a shout out :]**

**Yuffie pops up in front of all of us**

**Yuffie: I'll do it!**

**Riku: Hey we were fighting over here!**

**Yuffie: Shut up Prick! Any way i wanted to give a shout out to Moro Pinky thanks for review as much as you did it's nice to know you like it :]**

**ME: Yup and thanks to all you people who review it's nice knowing that this is actually read and i'm not wasting my time**

**Roxas: uhhh yes you are all you do is talk about **

**Sora tackles him again**

**Sora: Here have a brownie**

**Roxas: Sure, here have a cookie**

**Sora: Thanks cousin of mine, hey can you hand me the milk?**

**Roxas: Sorry i drank it all**

**Sora: NOOOOO!**

**Chapter 4: A shocking discovery!**

Namine woke up early in the morning due to the fact she couldn't sleep she had way too much things going on in her head like the fact that the project was due tomorrow, the jerk that ruined it was living next door, and she would eventually have to go next door and give him some treat. But maybe she would get lucky and her mom would forget all about making the new neighbors something at all, yeah that's exactly what's going to happen her mom already has so many things to take care of. Namine groaned knowing it wasn't true her mom had the memory of an elephant, if that's the saying, Namine was way too tired to figure it out so she decided to get up and take a shower laying in bed wouldn't do much.

As soon as she finished her shower she got dressed and put on a warm sweater the day was completely reflecting the way she felt , in one simple word: horrible. She knew she was going to have to explain what happened yesterday at the park to Yuffie, and why she left her there, she honestly felt bad about doing that but there was nothing else she could do, Namine let out a heavy sigh as she reached the kitchen when she heard something moving in there. Namine froze slightly trying to make sure it wasn't a burglar and went to the closet and reached for her brothers bat. She rushed to the kitchen and relaxed when she saw her brother smiling at her.

"What were you planning to do with that? Play baseball with the burglar?" Cloud said sarcastically eating her cereal yet again, Namine sets down the bat on the table before glaring at him, "Hey! Who said you could eat my cereal? Why don't you just buy your own instead of coming home to just eat mine"

"Well first of all my dear little sister, I don't always come home from college so you should be happy while I'm here. And second of all I'm the one who bought this cereal since I ate the last of yours last time remember? And since you're such a jerk to me you can't have any!" Cloud says while pouring himself another bowl of cereal while Namine's eyes get wide

"Really Cloud? How much can you eat! You're like a bottomless pit!" Namine says sitting next to him pouting, Cloud gives her a smile and hands her the bowl, "Thank you" Namine says smiling great fully while he nods in her direction and continues to stuff his face and Namine laughs finishing her cereal quickly and preparing her back pack to go to school.

"Alright Cloud I'll see you when I get home! Bye and thanks again for the cereal!" Namine says walking out the door while Cloud yells back, "Your welcome!"

Namine continues to walk inwardly cursing the weather, it was worse than she thought, good thing she brought her umbrella. She shivered and then suddenly felt something impact her back causing her to wobble.

"Hiya!" Yuffie says clutching on to her back

"Yuffie! Get off!" Namine says laughing at her friend as she hops off her back

"I only did that to see if you were paying attention and I was bored and cold and I forgot my umbrella at home; and I also heard that there's going to be a storm either today or tomorrow or both I don't remember but you know how crazy weather is here!" Yuffie says moving her hands around erratically, "So where did you go yesterday! We never got to do our sleep over!" Yuffie pouts looking at Namine who's looking at her like she had way tooo much sugar this morning, before explaining what had happened.

"Okay when we were at the park some guy you know the one that's my next door neighbor I think his name is Roxas, anyway he ran into my painting breaking it then he was a big jerk about it! He wouldn't even says sorry! So I ran home and changed because I got orange paint spilled on me, sorry I didn't call you or tell you what happened yesterday" Namine says shrugging

"That's fine, but yeah that's kind of crazy but hey look we're at school! I swear we better get one of these day's off I don't think we should have to come to school when we're about to have a storm" Yuffie states punching her fist in the air while Namine sweat drops

"Uhh Yuf, you don't ever really want to come to school" Namine points out

"Yeah I know, but this should be a law and it should go around the world! So if Hawaii has a storm we all don't have school!" Yuffie shouts while Namine shakes her head to her friends' nonsense walking into first period, automatically scanning the room for other people who might be looking at them like freaks and just as normal they were one of the first people there quietly taking their seats at the back of the class, well Namine at least, Yuffie was still making a big commotion about having school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Roxas wake up, man we're late for school" Axel says shaking the blonde awake, "Wait dem what time is it?" Axel says looking back at Demyx who had fallen asleep yet again. Axel sneaks over to him with a devious look on his face and picks up the matches when Demyx jumps up frantically hugging the blanket yelling, "I Told you! You will Never burn these PJ's!"

Axel sighs while grumbling, "Damn and I almost had him to!"

"Hey guys let's go" Roxas says fully awake and dressed shocking Axel and Demyx, "How did you get dressed so fast?"

Roxas sighs, "I wore this yesterday idiots, now why don't you two get dressed so we can head out of here"

"Alright!" they both yelled scrambling inside the bedroom pushing and shoving until Axel grabs a match and Demyx runs into the kitchen hiding while Roxas just laughs at them while Demyx groans about how stupid Axel is and that he almost burnt him on fire again.

After about ten minutes they were both dressed and almost on their way out the door when Roxas suddenly stops and Demyx looks at him funny and then pokes him, "Hey why did you stop?"

"Well think about it, we're down town we're gonna need a car to get to school to make it to first period so where's your cars?" Roxas states rumpling his golden locks

"Uhhh you see, last week me and Demy were both driving and we got pretty bored and then one thing led to another and then before we knew it Carlos, you remember that one police dude that always caught us doing things we weren't supposed to be doing, well he caught Demy and me racing so he put our licenses on suspension and he told us if we drove something bad would happen and he's always watching us" Axel finished his story mimicking the older police officer

"Yeah but if you ask me it's kind of creepy, you know the fact that he's watching us maybe he sees us where ever we go! Maybe he even put cameras in our bathroom!" Demyx immediately ducks behind a bush hiding from 'the cameras'

"Hey I can drive just give me the keys and we'll get there on time, maybe" Roxas says while Axel walks back into the shack to grab the keys, "Oh yeah that reminds me your cousin was calling you last night"

"Oh really? I totally forgot I was suppose to go home last night oh well, did you pick up the phone?" Roxas says getting into the car with Axel and starting the engine

"No, I didn't I was too lazy to do it, he called pretty late, and you know he doesn't really like me" Axel stated while Roxas drove down the road

"Why does it feel like we're missing something" Roxas questions coming to a stop sign turning to look at Axel, "Beats me, let's go"

"Alright" Roxas says continuing to drive until he hears yelling and screaming, "Man do you hear that?"

"Uhh nope I have no idea what you're talking about" Axel says carelessly, putting his feet on the dash board leaning back

"Okay" Roxas sighs looking into his rearview mirror and Dangling from the back of the car was no one other than Demyx with a bland look on his face, "Damn Axel! We forgot about Dem!"

"Oh yeah, that's why he's been so quiet" Axel marvels at the fact he forgot his friend while Roxas gets out of the car and helps Demyx get off the ground he had collapsed on, "Man why didn't you let go of the car?"

"Well I knew if I did then you guys would have never heard me" Demyx says grinning and Roxas shakes his head while curtly walking back to the front door and driving to their school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So in World War One it all began with the one person and then it continued to grow bigger like a chain reaction and pretty soon the world super powers were at war an-" Mr. Ansem was cut off when the door opens and in walks Roxas.

Namine's eyes go wide, _'I didn't know that Roxas was in my class'_, she slightly groans in her seat totally uncomfortable with the fact he was in her class.

"Oh look you finally decided to show up you miss yesterday and today you come in late today, well now will you explain to me why you are late again?" Mr. Ansem scolds Roxas while he just shrugs and carelessly walks to his seat but before he gets there his eyes lock with Namine's who is only sitting a few desks behind him and he flashes her a smile and his whole face lights up before his eyes return to their cold glare back to their teacher. Who walks over to him handing him another detention.

"I will see you on Friday" Mr. Ansem continues to teach his lesson. All the fan girls are glaring at Namine, Roxas has never given them any smiles what's so special about this girl?

Selphie who is sitting far back on the right of the class is also glaring at Namine, _'What a bitch! How can Roxas ever like that skank! She's not even that pretty! oh well he will be mine again, no worries'_, Selphie growls keeping her eyes on the blonde.

Namine hides her face behind her binder yet again when she sees all the girls glaring at her snickering while making their own judgments about her even though none of them know her, she continues to look down at her feet trying to avoid the unwanted attention, but it doesn't seem to be working. Yuffie smiles waiting patiently for the bell to ring so she can continue talking and bugging Namine.

Yuffie starts tapping her foot glaring at the evil clock watching it move even slower than before, "You do know that if you stare at the clock it will take even longer for it to-"

BRINGGGG!

Yuffie smiles smugly at Namine who slumps back down in her chair, "What we're you saying about it taking longer to change?"

"Never mind, how did you do that I swear we had like five more minutes left in class?"Namine says gathering her stuff slowly, getting up from her seat

"I'm just awesome like that" Yuffie shrugs grabbing her things quickly waiting for Namine, "Come on Namine hurry up, do we always have to be the last ones out?" Yufffie complains tugging on her friends backpack

"Yes everyone else rushes their way out of here and excuse me if I don't want to be in that traffic jam" Namine states grabbing the rest of her things heading out the door

"So why did Roxas smile at you?" Yuffie says wiggling her eyebrows again while Namine stares at her like she has four heads, "I have no idea what you're talking about" Namine says running into something hard yet again, _'Why do I keep running into people!',_ Namine huffs angrily looking up at the person who knocked her down and was surprised to see it was no one other than Roxas standing there.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?" Roxas states a little irritated looking down at Namine before sighing and changing his attitude, "Hey sorry about that, and sorry about yesterday I was an ass to you" Roxas says helping her up while she just nods her head embarrassed

"So I'll see you later" Roxas says walking off to his second period not waiting for her response

"I'll see you later" Yuffie mimics as soon as Roxas is out of sight and continues laughing at Namine who is as red as a tomato

"No he won't, I refuse to ever see him again! Or talk to him he's still a jerk" Namine states hurrying to class so she won't be late

"You kind of have to remember you're suppose to go give them the pie your mom is making today" Yuffie giggles running after her

"Fine I'll do it because I have to, but I don't have to talk to him" Namine says rushing into her second period class right before the bell rings

"Sure you know you want to" Yuffie teases following her to their seats

"Ugh" Namine grumbles slumping down in her seat

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas walks into his second period class and walks over to sit in his seat next to his cousin who doesn't react when he sits down. Roxas sighs and looks over to his cousin's girlfriend Kairi, "What's his problem?"

"I don't know he hasn't said anything to me, but if you ask me I say if he doesn't tell me soon he's going to regret it when we head to p.e." Kairi stares at Sora who just continues to look forward before opening his mouth to say, "So Roxas where were you last night?"

"I was at the shack why?" Roxas says yawning

"Well Riku told my mom you were going to be there and since you weren't you know who got in trouble for not knowing where my cousin was? Yup you guessed it, it was me" Sora pouts crossing his arms over his chest

"well sorry, I just went to the shack and I spent some time with Axel and Demyx" Roxas looks around the room, ignoring all the fan girls waving at him and noticing that Riku hadn't shown up yet.

"I thought you stopped hanging out with them, unless you forgot what happened" Sora commented writing down what was on the board

"Yeah but that was a few years ago and it was an accident, you know if you got to know them I think we all could be good friends" Roxas said leaning back in his seat

"Hey guys" Riku says taking his seat next to all of them

"So we see you finally decided to show up, why so late?" Kairi says resting her head on the desk

"Well I wasn't going to come at all but then I realized I haven't bugged Roxas today yet so yeah that's why I'm here, which reminds me you got beat up by a girl yesterday" Riku smiles trying to torment Roxas who just scowls at him

"I did not get beat up by her, at least I didn't lose to her in doge ball" Roxas snickers watching Riku's expressionless face

"How do you remember that! It was like in the fall" Riku narrows his eyes at Roxas

"Well it's only because she was on my team, and if you don't remember you tried to knock me out, and Sora told me" Roxas says smirking

Riku swiftly turns his back on his friends and starts talking to his fan girls

"Who's Mr. Emotional now?" Roxas continues laughing with Sora and Kairi

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine sighed watching the onslaught of rain pouring heavily on the concrete. Namine reaches over for her umbrella and presumes her walk home waiting for Yuffie to catch up, "Come on Yuf hurry up the faster we get home the sooner we get out of this horrible rain"

Yuffie pops out of nowhwere and quickly rushes under the coverage of the umbrella, "Alright I'm here, I just left my jacket in our last period so I had to go get it, so now tell me why we don't drive to school?" Yuffie says with her teeth chattering

"Well we only live five minutes from school so that's why we walk and if we hurry home we can make it in only three!" Namine says and hastily runs to her house

"Hey! WAIT FOR MEEE!" Yuffie starts running after Namine

After about two minutes of running Namine slows down enough and lets Yuffie catch up with her and by now she's soaking wet, "Thank you for slowing down when I asked" Yuffie sarcastically says shaking

"Oh really? Do you want me to run again?" Namine says slightly speeding up teasing her

"NOOO!"Yuffie belts out catching up to a laughing Namine

"Oh you think that's funny?"Yuffie's expression suddenly darkens while Namine continues to laugh. Yuffie immediately wraps her arms around Namine, who freezes up from the cold contact and then Yuffie proceeds to take her umbrella and run the rest of the way into her house. Namine quickly runs to her house scrambling inside looking for her friend

"Oh Yuffie where are you?" Namine maliciously says looking around

"I'm in your room!" Yuffie yells from upstairs. Namine quickly runs into her room and is surprised to see Yuffie all dry and wearing her clothes

"Yuffie how did you get dried so fast?" Namine says marveling at her friend

"I'm a ninja remember?" Yuffie shrugs while Namine sweat drops and continues her way to the bathroom, "Well anyway I'm going to take a shower so don't do anything crazy like burn the house down, or throw a part"

"Why would I throw a party? Is it even possible to throw one in like five minutes while you take your shower?" Yuffie says wedging herself between the covers to keep warm

"Well if you can get dressed that fast then who knows how fast you can call people" Namine says dismissively while walking into her bathroom and shutting the door.

Yuffie sighs, _'wow Namine has all these hot guys living around her and she doesn't even, why hello there hot guy'_ Yuffie looks through Namine's bedroom window sadistically laughs, _' you know Roxas is really hot without his shirt on'_ Yuffie continues to peep through the window at Roxas's room.

Roxas quickly turns towards the window when he notices a pair of eyes staring at him from what he could see was a girls room, _'wait a minute a girls room? There's only one girl that lives next door, Namine!'_ Roxas presumed getting dressed making sure to look straight into the girls eyes' before shutting the window with the blinds.

'_Oh crap he knows I was peeping at him great what am I suppose to tell N-'_ Namine walks into her room tearing Yuffie from her thoughts, "What are you doing by my window?" Namine looks at her suspiciously

"Uhh well do you want the good news or the bad news?" Yuffie says scratching the back of her head

"Well give me the good news then the bad" Namine says walking over to her mirror brushing her hair

'_crap now I need good news, Wait I got it!'_, "Okay our good news is that today in class when you went to the bathroom I found out that we don't have school tomorrow! Andthe badnews isthat Roxascaught mepeeping athim throughtthe windowand nowhe thinksyou're theone whodidit" Yuffie says the second part so fast that she barley has time to breath in between the long sentence.

"Okay What is the bad news? Say it slower this time" Namine smiles at her goofy friend

Yuffie takes a deep breath before continuing, "Alright, the bad news is that Roxas caught me peeping at him through the window and now he thinks you're the one who did it"

"WHAT!Why would he think it's me?" Namine says shocked suppressing the urge to smack her friend

"Well let's see the facts one: you're the only girl who lives next door, two: he doesn't know I'm over your house and three: he could see into your room and looked right at me then closed his window and blinds" Yuffie smiles sheepishly while Namine starts pacing back and forth trying to figure out what she's going to do.

"Namine I'm home!" Her mother yells from downstairs. Namine quickly makes her way to the kitchen and finds her mom taking out a warm pie, _'Crap I totally forgot I have to go give this to them, please God kill me'_, "Uhh mom what's with the pie" Namine asks deciding that playing stupid would maybe help her get out of giving this pie to Roxas.

"Oh honey don't tell me you forgot, you have to go give this to our neighbors, and i came home during my first break to make them and now their done" Her mom says placing the pie in its plate covering it with foil

"Oh but mom I'm so hungry, you see Yuffie and me well we missed lunch and we really wanted your pie" Namine says trying to manipulate the situation

"Oh really? Well honey it's a good thing I made two of them" Her mom smiles taking out the other warm pie while Namine gapes at her pouting

"Yay! Pie!" Yuffie yells excitedly grabbing a slice

"So are you going or what?" Hey mother says smiling amused

"Can I at least have a piece of pie before I go?" Namine says continuing to pout at her mom

"Yea go for it but you better deliver it, I have to get back to work, so Yuffie you're in charge of making sure she delivers this pie warm" Her mom faces Yuffie who actually has a serious look on her face, who would have known that was even possible.

"Yes ma'am!" Yuffie says grinning while Namine rolls her eyes

"Alright honey I love you see you tonight" Namine sighs hugging her mom, "Alright I'll see you tonight love you too" As soon as her mom exits Yuffie points to Namine who rolls her eyes again

"Namine didn't we already go through this the other day! If you keep doing that with your eyes then they will eventually stay that way! Now anyway go and give Roxas his pie!" Yuffie says crossing her arms over her chest

"But I haven't even finished my pie! And it's not only for him it's for his family!" Namine states sticking her tongue out at her

"No! Go now" Yuffie presses on

"But-" Namine starts again

"NO IF AND OR BUTS! Now go! Now!" Yuffie says drastically making her way to the door opening it and pointing out.

"Hey! Were you telling me the truth about us having no school tomorrow?" Namine questions walking out of the door, pie in hand.

"No changing the subject now go!" Yuffie pushes Namine the rest of the way shutting it on her sighing, _'Dang that one was a close one, at least she's going over there'_

Namine on the other side of the door groans, at least the day had brightened up it wasn't raining anymore, it was slightly drizziling. Namine sighs gathering up as much courage that she has while silently dreading the upcoming moment, _'Well here goes nothing'_ Namine reaches the door knocking on it.

**cliff hanger! what's going to happen? What will she say? How will he react? Is their really school tomorrow? Will Axel finally burn Demyx's Grandma made pj's! All of these are important questions that will be answered next chapter**

**Roxas: Ugh there you go again it's the end of the chapter please shut up already and what the hell what shocking discovery was in this chapter**

**Me: Looks like someone needs a new attitude, and the shocking discovery is that you guys have the same class together duh! And that there's some past that the reader doesn't know yet but it has to do with why Sora doesn't like Axel and Demyx duh! You're such a blonde!**

**Roxas: You know what i quit i can't handle this all these hours and i'm not even paid!**

**Me: I'm the one who writes this and i don't get paid either**

**Riku walks into the room**

**Roxas: Hey who won the fight**

**Riku: that's not what i'm here to discuss i just wanted to say you can't quit with out you then all the girls will stop leaving me reviews**

**Roxas/Me: Shut up!**

**Yuffie pops up out of nowhere**

**Yuffie: Yeah you Prick! No one has left you a review yet! so Ha!**

**Riku: Like any one has said anything about you! i was mentioned in a review what now!**

**Yuffie: Don't make me beat you up again!**

**Riku: Whatever i'm out of here**

**The lights go out in the room**

**Sora: Hey are we having a power outage again?**

**ME: No i just felt like doing that**

**Sora: is it some kind of message?**

**Me: Maybe, but if you people review you'll find out!**

**Sora: Review you know you want to, that's why you read this**

**Me: hey isn't that what i said last time!**

**Roxas: Yeah and it's still as annoying, just review so i don't have to hear about them begging you to review anymore**

**Roxas/Sora: Hey we both talked about reviewing this time!**

**Axel: Damn i didn't beat them to it this time, you people better review so i can burn Demy's pj's!**

**Demyx: Awww but Axel my Grandma made them for me!**

**Axel: So? old people are wierd and creepy**

**Namine/Kairi: Anyway review so we're all happy and it you people dont then you'll never find out what will happen! **

**Me: I hate it when that happens**

**Yuffie: So Review! :]**


	5. The Warning

**Only Fools Fall in Love ❤❤❤❤❤**

**Me: Alright i'm back this one is actually long even though it's taken me an extra day to update but heck i've been busy**

**Sora: Yeah! i know but hey i'm in this one a lot**

**Me: where's Mr. Moody? He's always the first to interrupt me :[**

**Roxas: i'm here sadly, i couldn't find anything better to do**

**Me: Yay! Mr. Moody is back**

**Roxas: Stop calling me that**

**Axel walks in**

**Axel: Hey! why are you all so boring?**

**Roxas: i'm just bored**

**Yuffie runs in**

**Yuffie: Yay more people reviewed! and i just found out**

**Everyone leans in distracted by yuffie**

**Yuffie: that all of you should read this and have a good time reading it!**

**Roxas: Hey you forgot-(he get's cut off by Cloud)**

**Cloud: we own no characters**

**Roxas: Hey that was my line!**

**Cloud: Do you wanna fight or something bring it on!**

**Namine stops them**

**Namine: Hey Roxas! Cloud! Mom made more pie!**

**Roxas and cloud run to it and open the box and out pops Demyx**

**Roxas/Cloud: Dude how did you fit in there?**

**Demyx: Shhh, don't tell Axel where i am i'm hiding my pj's**

**Axel pops up right behind them**

**Axel: i finally found you! You can't hide from me!**

**Demyx runs away with Axel chasing him**

**Sora runs up next to Roxas and Cloud**

**Sora: Where's the pie?**

**Namine: i guess Dem ate it**

**Roxas/Cloud/Sora: NOOOOOO!**

**Chapter 5: The warning**

"Hey Sora move your big head, you don't need to sit that close to the television" Roxas scolds his cousin while taking a seat on the couch, "Fine then, scoot over, so where did you go during lunch?" Sora said snatching popcorn from his cousin who eyes him.

"You know if you wanted your own popcorn I would have made some for you. And I'll tell you later, you don't need to know right now" Roxas says bounding his way back into the kitchen

"RRROOOXXAAASSSS, tell meeee! Please! And don't forget to get me the right kind of popcorn this time, oh and thank you, but tell me please!" Sora pouts changing the channel, when they hear the doorbell ring, Sora looks over his shoulder and smiles when he sees Roxas walking back into the room handing him the popcorn and Sora immediately digs in, "Roxas! This is the wrong popcorn! I didn't want the caramel one I wanted the one with movie theater butter!" Sora whines looking at Roxas who just shrugs chucking a butter bar at him

"What? You said you wanted butter" Roxas smirks walking to their door leaving his cousin with the bar of butter. Sora just sighs and tries to get it out of his hair.

Roxas laughs and opens up the door surprised to find a irritated looking Namine on the other side of the door, "Uhh sorry to keep you waiting"

"Um, here my mom made this pie for you, well not you-you but your family" Namine mumbles quickly and turns away from him and starts her way to her house when she feels a hand on her shoulder

"Hey Namine wait I have something for you" Roxas says turning her around giving her a sincere smile, "Why don't you come on in it will only take a minute"

"Okay" Namine says timidly walking inside his house after him, she watches him run up the stairs – probably going to his room, no doubt – when she notices Sora sitting on the couch with a stick of butter in his hands smiling like a idiot.

"Hi, my name's Sora I'm his cousin, what's your name?" Sora asks while Namine walks closer to him and takes a seat next to him

"My name is Namine and I'm your next door neighbor, so Sora, why do you have a stick of butter in your hand? And you some in your hair" Namine announces smiling

"Oh this? Well I wanted the popcorn with the movie theater butter, but Roxas made me the caramel kind and I don't really like that kind that much, and i have some in my hair because my jerk of a cousin threw it at me!" Sora says scratching the back of his head making sure he yelled the last part loud enough for Roxas to hear while Namine bursts out laughing

"That's funny, how can you not like the caramel popcorn?" Namine says shaking her head in disbelief

"Well when I was a kind my parents got me to go to the fair and they had a popcorn stand there and there was some creepy dude wearing a popcorn suit and he told me he was a caramel corn, and then I loved the popcorn so much that when I was done with that stand I had caramel stuck in my hair for like two months and I had to cut my hair, that's why I don't like caramel popcorn" Sora says shaking his head while Namine watches him in amusement

"Well it seems like you get alot of things stuck in your hair" Namine smiles, "Yeah i do there was another time when I got pie stuck in my hair, Roxas had just started living with me and he put my face in a pie, there's a picture of it somewhere"

"Well do you at least like pie?"Namine asks watching his reaction carefully

"I love pie! Any kind it's like the best other than brownies or cookies I think I like those more, but pie is the best type of cake thing!" Sora says jumping up and down on the couch

"Oh really? My mom makes the best pie, in fact I just brought one over and it's in the kitch-" Namine is cut off by the sound of Sora running and slipping on the kitchen floor causing her to laugh more, "I'm alright!" Sora yells from the kitchen

Roxas walks down from his room quietly watching her interact with his cousin, _'Well at least she talks to one of us like a normal person'_, Roxas walks and takes a seat next to her on the couch, "Yeah my cousin is kind of a goofball"

"Hey I heard you! You better sleep with one eye open tonight!" Sora yells from the kitchen

"That's alright" Namine says, but Roxas notices the uneasiness in her voice

"Well like I was saying I got you this" Roxas says pulling out a painting pad, "It's the least I can do since I broke your last one" Roxas smiles handing her the pad.

Namine smiles and looks at him, "Thank you, really thank you" Namine stands up with the painting pad in hand while Roxas walks her to the door

"Like I said it's the least I could do" Roxas says shrugging his shoulders surprised when he feels the girl pull him into a hug, he quickly hugs her back when Sora comes running towards them, they quickly let go of each other blushing

"Namine! This pie is amazing!" Sora says looking at her

"Well, thank you and I have to go bye" Namine says quickly making her way out of the house back to hers

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did it go?" Yuffie asks sitting on her couch

"Uh, It was nice he got me a new painting pad" Namine smiles setting it down by her old ruined one

"I know!" Yuffie bounces up and down, "Wait how would you know?" Namine eyes her skeptically

"Duh! I'm the one who showed him where to go to get it for you!" Yuffie replies smiling even more

"Why would you do that?" Namine says narrowing her eyes at her friend

"Well I just thought that, gosh don't give me that look! I did you a favor! I just think you two would be the cutest couple if you finally get courage and talk to him, and see he's not that much of a jerk when you get to know him!" Yuffie points out as if it were obvious.

"Yuf I don't want to date him, I don't even want to be friends I really think it would be better for me to stay away from him all together. You see he's popular I'm not and I'm happy the way I am right now, I don't need or want to date him you know I don't like being in the spot light and dating him would put me in that position I'm fine with being his neighbor nothing more alright" Namine says making her way to her room with Yuffie quickly following her, "And you never answered my question, do we have school tomorrow or not?"

"Uhh I wish we didn't but we do, I had to come up with some good news and that's all that I could think about" Yuffie smiles

"But on the bright side of things he didn't mention the peeping thing, thank god!" Namine says throwing her arms up gratefully

"Yeah, sorry about that but hey what can I say he does look hot without his shirt on, but hey I got to get going to I'll see you tomorrow!" Yuffie quickly walks down the stairs and out of the house, "And she thinks I'm fast" Namine says incredulously

"So she seems nice" Sora comments continuing eating his piece of pie

"Yeah she seems that way, but she doesn't talk to me like she does with you, when she's with me she barely says anything, it's like she's scared of me or something" Roxas says grabbing a piece of his own pie, "Hey this is really good"

"I know right? But anyway I don't know maybe she just doesn't like you, or maybe she's heard things about you, people still talk about everything that happens, maybe it's your past" Sora suggests

"Well if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure to find out why she acts the way she does whenever shes around me" Roxas says with a determined look on his face

"Alright buddy have fun with that" Sora says looking at his cousin weird

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright and early Thursday morning and Namine was actually grateful that there was only one more day left to go to school. She makes her way to the shower and then down stairs and yet again finds her brother sitting at the table eating, "Okay where were you last night?"

"Oh I spent the night over my friends house mom" Cloud replies sarcastically

"I was just wondering because you keep popping up here every morning, so does mom know that you're here or are you hiding from her?" Namine teases while taking her seat and pouring herself a bowl of cereal

"No I haven't run into her yet, but I will eventually" Cloud says smiling

"What did you do know? Flunk out of one of your classes?" Namine asks taking a bite out of her cereal

"No I didn't flunk out of any of my classes, I just got a c in English" Cloud rolls his eyes at her

"Oh well as long as you're fine with mom killing you, or just managing to avoid her, well have fun with that" Namine finishes her breakfast putting her dish in the sink rinsing it

"So anyway, who are our new neighbors?" Cloud asks changing the subject

"Oh their a couple of guys that go to my school I don't think you would know them but their names are Roxas and Sora and they're cousins" Namine continues to pick up the mess her brother made.

"Hey! I remember those guys they were freshmen when I was a senior, they were a bunch of trouble makers, I remember when I first met Roxas he was always trying to pick fights or get in trouble, he was a bunch of trouble probably still is. Namine don't tell me that you're friends with him?" Cloud asks serious

"No, but why?" Namine replies

"Just stay away from him, and if you can't I want you to be very careful, I don't want anything bad to happen to my baby sister" Cloud says genuinely

"Just tell me please"

"No, but I will tell you that fan girls are just as bad in college!" Cloud sticks his tongue out at her playfully

"Yeah, well listen I got to go and Yuffie is probably already waiting for m-" Namine is cut off when the door bell rings she just smiles and waves goodbye to her brother

"Yeah have fun at school" Cloud says watching her walk out of the house

"Soooo! Let's get to school!" Yuffie says a little too hyper to be her, "Did you have too much sugar this morning? You're never this hyper to get to school" Namine says walking at her normal pace

"Maybe just a little bit! But can you blame me its school I'm talking about! Boring school! I have to have some sugar or I will die in that death boredom place!" Yuffie yells bouncing excitedly.

"Okay no more sugar for you, let's just go" Namine continues with Yuffie constantly talking and bouncing the whole way there. Namine just quickly loses her within the crowd that she forms who just enjoy watching her, Namine sighs in relief when she makes her way to her first period and there's no one there so she silently reads her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora get out of the shower, don't waste all the hot water!" Roxas yells pounding on the door

"I have to make sure to clean behind my ears!" Sora says laughing. Roxas growls impatiently walking into the next bathroom and flushes the toilet.

"Cold! Cold! Just for that I'm going to take extra long!" Sora shouts from his bathroom. Roxas continues to flush the toilet when out of nowhere there is a big loud noise coming from the walls.

"SORA! ROXAS! GET DOWN HERE!" Sora's father yells from downstairs. Roxas starts walking downstairs when he runs into Sora and laughs at his cousin, who hair is dripping wet, and Sora glares at him mouthing 'I'm going to kill you'. Roxas and Sora both start down the stairs and start pushing and shoving each other against the walls. Roxas sticks his foot out purposely making Sora trip, but Sora pulls him down to. They end up in a pile at the bottom of the stairs Sora rubbing his butt and Roxas rubbing his head glaring at his cousin, they finally turn their attention to Sora's dad who looks really infuriated.

"Hey Dad what's that on your head?" Sora asks pointing at it, "Well soon it's dried hair dye, someone stopped the water before I finished getting it out!" his father growls while Roxas and Sora laugh

"Oh you think that's funny well just wait until I tell you the good news" Sora's dad smiles deviously, "You two are sharing a room!"

"What!" Sora and Roxas yell

"Yes you are until you guys stop this routine, this happens every morning, so you're going to have to share the room!" Sors's dad smiles at his handy work

"But it's Roxas's fault, he already broke his shower! Why does he now have to live in my room!" Sora pouts crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey that was your fault! You're the one who had the bright idea to try to eat a cake while being in the bath tub, MY bath tub! Really? What Idiot eat's chocolate cake in the bath tub" Roxas accuses while Sora smiles

"Hey it was a really good cake! And I didn't want to get my bathroom dirty" Sora states running into the kitchen

"Really you're going to make me live in that things room! I try not to spend as much time as I have to, come on after the life I had can't you just give me a break?" Roxas sighs looking at his uncle

"Look Roxas, I know your childhood, growing up was bad for you, but just try it, and if it doesn't work out then just sleep on the couch, besides you don't want to be sleeping in your room; the plumber will be coming and fixing your bathroom so you will have to spend a few days outside of your room and he will be coming a few weeks from now so enjoy your room for now" Roxas' uncle pats the boy on the shoulder when Sora comes running into the living room with a piece of pie.

"Dad you have to try this! It's the best pie ever! Mom's already tried and she loves it! She said she was going to get the recipe from Namine's mom next door! Try it!" Sora hops around like a crazy chipmunk

"Alright, alright give it here" Sora's father takes a bite, "Wow that is really good!"

"Hey Sora we have to get out of here, or we're going to be late and I don't want to deal with our gay ass teacher giving me another detention" Roxas pronounces while walking out of the house

"Hey watch your language!" Sora yells running out after him

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're late **again**, Roxas what's your reason this time? Oh and I see Sora's with you" Mr. Ansem shakes his head, "Take your seats! And if you're late one more time then well I won't tell you what will happen"

"At least I showed up to this damn class" Roxas mutters under his breath, taking his usual seat next to Riku while Sora sits next to him on the other side by Kairi

"Excuse me Roxas? Have something that you want to say to the class" Mr. Ansem turns to face them one again while Roxas inwardly curses himself for saying anything

"No _**sir**_, I didn't say anything" Roxas glares at Mr. Ansem gritting his teeth

"I'm tired of your back talk move your seat to the back right there by miss what's your name?" Mr. Ansem asks looking at the blonde as the rest of the class turn their heads trying to figure out who the girl was

"M-me?" She asks timidly

"Yes you one with the blonde hair" Mr. Ansem states waiting impatiently

"Oh I'm Namine Strife" Namine states smiling shyly

"Alright then Roxas, go sit next to Naiomi" Namine scrunches her nose at her teacher, she was not a Naiomi

"Fine" Roxas growls taking his seat next to Namine who feels a little uneasy sitting next to a angry Roxas, she quickly pulls out her sketch book and starts drawing a picture that had been in her mind for quite some time now. Roxas sighs and looks to his left at Namine watching her draw.

"hey what are you drawing?" Roxas asks trying to get out of his bad mood, Namine tries to ignore him but he presses on, "What do I have to piss you off for you to talk to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Namine asks slightly interested

"Well the last time you really talked to me it was when we were at the skate park" Roxas smiles while Namine blushes, "You know for a pretty shy girl you weren't shy that day at all, in fact when you're angry you're kind of hot"

"Stop" Namine smiles lightly punching him on his shoulder suddenly remembering what her brother said , _'stay away from him, and if you can't I want you to be very careful, I don't want to see my baby sister get hurt. Man! What did he mean by that! Roxas doesn't seem too bad, no I don't want to be friends with him I better stop talking to him, i don't know anymore i kind of want to be his friend'_

"What did I say?" Roxas says innocently smiling while Namine gives him a small smile going back to writing her notes. All of his fan girls glare at Namine they ture and look at Selphie who's fuming, "No worries girls, he will be mine, he can play with little blondie all he wants but we all know that's all she's ever going to be, someones plaything she'll be just like every other girl he's dated, he needs to be with some one like himself someone like me" Selphie smiles evily

**Roxas: Man that was entertaining i wonder what i've done muwhahahahaha, damn that laugh is contagious**

**Me: Hey didn't you says that laugh was stupid or something! Now you're using it! Awww Roxy**

**Roxas: Don't call me that!**

**Axel: Aww Roxy! Damn that sounds gay**

**Roxas: i know right?**

**Me: shut up!**

**Roxas: No i'll just spoil everything**

**Me: You can't**

**Axel: stop talking about yourselves! you selfish people!**

**Demyx: Yeah tell them Axel!**

**Axel: Let's talk about something more important! Me!**

**everyone sweatdrops**

**Axel: So why was i not in this chapter!**

**Me: don't worry you'll do something fun soon!**

**Demyx: what about me?**

**Axel: No you're gay**

**Me: yes you to, don't listen to Axel, he has mental problems**

**Axel: you only have mental problems if you go to a shrink!**

**Roxas: That's not true, you can be mental**

**Axel: Well i'm not!**

**Riku: Sure because thinking you can burn things with your mind is normal**

**Axel: i will do it someday!**

**Riku: Sure, so i'm here right now with you fags because i decided to not show up in this chapter, so any ladies out there please give me some type of review!**

**Axel/Demyx/Roxas/Me: Shut up!**

**Riku: God blame me for wanting to get a review gosh!**

**Me: Anyway review so i can type the next chapter!**

**Roxas: Hey do you think we should tell them the title of the next chapter?**

**Me: Sure since you always want to spoil things**

**Roxas: Yes! Okay, Chapter 6 is called: Fight**

**Me: So you can guess what ever you want from that title**

**Kairi: Yeah and don't be afraid to tell us any suggestions, anything you want to happen or just think would be cool, any pairing, if you want Axel to finally burn Dem's pjs**

**Demyx: NOOOOOOO!**


	6. Fight

**Only Fools Fall in love ❤❤❤❤❤❤**

**So thanks to all the reviews i have updated even faster yay! Lucky people i wish everyone updated as fast**

**Kairi: I love this chapter! it's so entertaining**

**Roxas: i can't believe i'm saying this but it is pretty entertaining**

**Me: What no shut up and let the people read?**

**Roxas: No**

**Me: No you are annoying?**

**Roxas: Nope**

**Sora: What is wrong with the world!**

**Me: You mean your not going to complain at all!**

**Roxas: Fine then i will! Shut up and let them read already! Happy now?**

**Sora/Me: yes, yes we are**

**Kairi: Alright have fun reading the chapter and yes we still don't own anything**

**Roxas glares at Sora**

**Sora: What?**

**Roxas: Your girlfriend just stole our line, again**

**Sora: Gosh she's not that type of girlfriend she's just a friend that happens to be a girl, but don't tell the fan girls they would eat me alive if they find out that i'm not really dating Kairi**

**Roxas: really now? Oh Fan Girls Sora is Single!**

**Sora runs out of the room yelling NOOOOO**

**Kairi shrugs: they were going to find out eventually, besides i don't date knuckle heads, now anyway back to the story**

**Chapter 6: Fight**

Class passed by fast with Mr. Saix there was no problems today other than Riku waking up in the middle of class, then telling Mr. Saix that he's a old hag who has to shut the fuck up. After he got his ear talked off by the teacher and getting his other detention and then another one for the one that he didn't go to, everyone continued to relax until the period was over.

"That damn annoying teacher had to be a asshole today out of all days?" Riku whimpers walking out of the class, "Riku stop your bitching it's annoying" Roxas grumbles, "crap Selphie is walking over here, could my day get any worse?" Roxas sighs looking away from her.

"Well if you really want to know how it could get any worse we have a science project today, and I think Selphie is back with Toby I'm just saying" Sora says while smiling in a silly manner.

"Damn I thought she dumped that fag!" Roxas groans walking into their science class

"Well, look who's bitching now, you know if you just want to be with her then do it, stop complaining about how she's a skank or a whore or whatever you want to call her, just screw her and get it over with" Riku states smirking

"Hey! He can't do that! It's wrong" Sora yells looking shocked

"Can you two shut up! I'm trying to be annoyed right now and hearing you two argue about whether or not I should screw Selphie isn't helping me at all so just stop, let's just sit down" Roxas takes his seat glaring at his friends

"Okay so I know your class had Mr. Williams, but since he is off and will be for the rest of the year, I will be your new teacher, my name is Mr. Sephiroth and today we will be getting into groups of four and beginning our project any questions?" Mr. Sephiroth scans the room for any annoying kids

"Oh great we got him, I heard he's crazy" Axel whispers to Demyx

"Which one of you was talking!" Mr. Sephiroth scans the quiet room his eyes landing on Demyx, "You! You were the one who was talking!"

"S-sir I wasn-" Demyx is rapidly cut off by Mr. Sephiroth, "You lie! If you lie to me one more time I will suspend you!" Demyx gulps, while Pence who happens to be sitting close to them reaches for his pen when he is caught in the cross fire of Mr. Sephiroth's eyes, "YOU! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

"You said not to talk and I wasn't talking!" Pence whines afraid of his new teacher, "YOU LIE! GET OUT OF THIS CLASS AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!"

"But sir this is my clas-" Pence trys to explain but is cut off by Mr. Sephiroth's glare, "GET OUT!" Pence runs out of the class like lightning, "Now that we understand each other, I will not tolerate any back talk of any kind now I will read off your groups, and if you don't like it I don't care! Go cry about it later, now the group one will be Namine, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas. Group two: Kairi, Selphie, Sora, and Seifer. Group three: Riku, Yuffie, Olette, and Hayner and group four…." Mr. Sephiroth finishes the groups and glares at the kids, " Now get with your groups and figure out your project, I will come around and tell you what it is after you guess"

All the kids give him a weird look but continue to make their way to their groups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group one:

Namine makes her way to the table that her group is sitting at, "Hey I'm Demyx and these are my friends Axel, and Roxas" Demyx says constantly looking up at their teacher

"Dem, why do you keep looking at Mr. Sephiroth?" Roxas says irritated

"Duh he's like really crazy, and you saw what he did to Pence and he didn't do anything at all" Demyx swivels back to his group when Mr. Sephiroth looks at him

"That's true I heard he's the craziest substitute teacher, and now he's stuck being our teacher, he use to be apart of the army and he came back after the vietnam war and he was messed up in the head, and i also heard that while he was at war a bomb went off close to him so he has some problems hearing and that's why i think he hears people talking or it might just be the voices in his head" Axel confirms laughing, "So what's your name?" Axel asks turning his attention back to Namine who smiles

"My name is Namine, I'm Roxas' next door neighbor" Namine says looking at the boys

"Oh so you're the peeping tom" Axel says laughing while Namine's face turns red, "That's not true, it wasn't me! I would never peep"

"Yeah sure you wouldn't, that's what all the girls say, but you're cool with us, you must have guts or just not be experienced enough to peep without getting caught" Axel smiles at her turning his attentionto Roxas

"Roxas what's wrong?" Namine asks the blonde boy who has a scowl on his face; she waves her hand in front of his face when he shows no reaction. Axel sighs getting impatient when he finally grabs his book and smacks Roxas with it snapping him out of his daze, "Axel! What the hell?"

"Dude, this book did turn out good for something" Axel turns and smacks Demyx with it smiling, "Hey! That hurts"

"I know, and to think I was going to burn it" Axel says in disbelief while Demyx rubs the spot where he was hit.

"So Roxas what's wrong?" Namine repeats her question in concern watching Roxas' scowl slowly turning into a small smile

"I'm fine, I was just thinking" Roxas says ruffling his messy blonde locks leaning back in his chair

"Dude what did I say about thinking!" Axel says scolding Roxas making Namine laugh while Demyx raises his hand waving it around yelling, "I know! I know pick me!"

"Fine then Demyx tell him" Axel says pointing at Demyx, "It only makes you more stupid, because you have to think more which just gives you a headache and then your head will eventually explord" Demyx states like it was the smartest thing he's ever heard while Roxas shakes his head laughing

"Why are all of you laughing!" Mr. Sephiroth yells looking at them with a scowl, "Now tell me! What do you think your project is going to be about!"

"Uhh…" The three boys look at Namine who sweat drops, "Well I think our project will be about dissecting frogs?" Namine says unsure while Mr. Sephiroth glares at them and then surprisingly smiles at them, "You guys are very close! No student has even come close to your answer! You will be dissecting cats, not frogs" Mr. Sephiroth says in a normal voice for once walking back to his desk

"Cats?"Namine says with wide eyes, "Who knows maybe he was just joking?" Roxas says unsure while Axel shakes his head agreeing with him they turn and look at Demyx who's eating a cookie, "What?" He says looking at them, grinning like an idiot, Axel sighs, "I got this" he states grabbing his science book smacking Dem again while he pouts whining about how he always gets hit while Namine and Roxas burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group two:

"So we all know each other, so what do you think the project will be about?" Kairi asks looking at her group silently annoyed she did not want to spend any more time with Selphie than she absolutely had to.

"I don't know but I hope it has something to do with food" Sora smiles rubbing his stomach while Seifer sighs, "Why did I have to be put in such a lame group, and no I doubt it has anything to do with food, that's just a stupid idea anyway" Sora glares at Seifer, "Well I don't see you trying to come up with anything"

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be here in this damn boring class" Seifer glares back at Sora, "Then why don't you just get the hell out of here if you don't want to be here" Sora says in an airy, mocking tone.

"Gosh you guys are so boring" Selphie says painting her nails, "Okay why are you painting your nails?" Kairi says resisting the urge to take the polish and shove it down her throat, "Hey Seifer why don't you just switch me seats then we won't get a fight between you two guys" Selphie smiles looking in Sora's direction who happens to be glaring at Seifer. Kairi glares at Selphie when she feels something hit her in the head she turns and sees Riku smiling at her, she sighs and throws it back, she turns back to give Selphie a piece of her mind when she finds herself facing Seifer.

"Sora what's that on your face?" Selphie says innocently pointing at his face

"What?" Sora asks confused, "Here let me get it" Selphie leans in extremely close to his face and then says, "Wait I forgot to thank you for getting rid of Toby for me" She says quickly kissing his cheek while Sora looks at her very confused with what she said about Toby.

"You bitch! Get away from Sora!" Kairi yells pushing Selphie away from Sora, "What are you talking about! I was just saying thank you!" Selphie yells startled

"You are still dating Toby! Don't play that innocent act with me! I saw you kissing him this morning! You skank!" Kairi shouts, Selphie growls angrily, "You're the skank! It's not like you're even really d-" Kairi lungs at Selphie starting a fight. Sora and Seifer immediately pull the girls apart and look over at Mr. Sephiroth, "Aren't you going to do something! You're the teacher!" Sora shouts holding Kairi in place

"Be quiet, they can work it out for themselves, it's just like that time in vietnam, now i don't remember but i think the loser died oh well" Mr. Sephiroth says continuing to read his book, "Man you are the worst teacher" Seifer says when Mr. Sephiroth puts his book down and glares at Seifer, "WHAT DID YOU SAY! GO TO THE OFFICE!" Everyone in the class gives him a weary look, "And ladies calm down unless you want to join him!" Kairi and Selphie sweat drop taking their seats ignoring each other for the rest of the class. Seifer angrily goes to the office while Demyx, Axel and Roxas laugh at him.

"Oh and that reminds me to tell your group, your project is dissection, and no you are not dissecting a frog, you will be dissecting a cat" Mr. Sephiroth says like it was a normal thing walking back to his desk continuing to read his book.

"Is he serious" Kairi says with a disgusted look on her face, "I hope not" Selphie answers equally disgusted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group three:

"Hi my name is Yuffie" Yuffie says smiling looking at her group

"Oh yeah I've heard about you, you're that girl that always is hyper or something like that" Riku says looking at some girls in the other groups giving them his famous smile that makes them faint

"Oh really? So you must be Riku I heard about you-" Yuffie is cut off by Riku who grins at her, "I know what you're going to say and it's true I am the best guy you will ever meet, I'm also the hottest"

"Actually I was going to say that you were that one Prick guy that all the girls like? Am I right? Well since you knew what I was going to say then I'm just going to take a wild guess that I'm right" Yuffie says smiling sweetly

"No you're not, and I'm no prick what are you talking about? All the girls would die to have a date with me" Riku grumbled turning back to his group paying attention to Yuffie who glares at him

"Yes you are a Prick, who dates girls and then never talks to them again?" Yuffie says skeptically, "Oh so you're one of those girls, funny I don't remember dating you at all, well I can see why" Riku says looking her up and down,_ 'well I would never admit this out loud but she is kind of hot, in a annoying type of way'._

"Ugh! I never dated you! And I look fine! You're the one that needs a hair cut" Yuffie says tugging on his hair, "Hey don't touch my hair, it's one of my best qualities" Riku says scooting his chair away from her

"I can see why" Yuffie mutters under her breath while Riku glares at her she just simply ignores him turning to their other group members, "What are your names?"

"Oh I'm Olette" The girls says smiling at Sasha, "And I'm Hayner"

"Well it's nice to meet you two are you knew here?" Yuffie asks still ignoring Riku, " No we're not new we just had our schedules changed so now we have this class" Olette explains

"so are you two like dating?" Yuffie says looking at the two of them while they instantly start blushing

"Stop being so nosey" Riku says giving the two of them a break

"Shut up prick!" Yuffie says glaring at him, "Stop calling me that" Riku growls

Olette and Hayner look at each other sweat dropping at the two of them.

"Okay class may I have your attention please, I'm tired of coming around to all your desks to tell you the project, so I'll just tell you all at once it's dissection" Mr. Sephiroth says irritated waiting for a kid to say the same question they always do, "What are we dissecting?" Some kid asks just as expected, "We will all be dissecting cats" Mr. Sephiroth smiles when he hears all the kids groan it was just showing him he's doing his job right, what type of teacher would want their kids to be happy all the time, idiots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! Namine I will not go! No!" Yuffie protested trying to break free of Namine's grip

"Yuffie! Please I never ask you for anything! Just do this for me! Kairi asked me to go and sit with her today" Namine pouts giving Yuffie her best puppy dog face

"God! Fine! I'll go and sit with you and those people I just don't want to sit anywhere near Riku like at all!" Yuffie crosses her arms over her chest slowly walking to the lunch room.

"Okay what's your problem with Riku anyway?" Namine asks following alongside Yuffie, "He's just irritating and he thinks he's so hot and all that he also said something about me looking ugly or he was referring to it and I'm not ugly!" Yuffie growls remembering earlier in science.

"Okay, well I like the group I'm with Axel, and Demyx are so funny, and whenever Roxas isn't pissed or zoned out he's not that bad either" Namine says laughing

"Well at least one of use had fun in science" Yuffie forces on a smile when they enter the lunch room and Kairi wave at them to go and sit with them.

"Well here goes nothing" Namine says suppressing the urge to laugh at Yuffie with her fake smile.

"Hey I wonder what Selphie meant when she was fighting with Kairi today" Yuffie says

"What did she say?" Namine asks curiously

"She said it's not like you're even really d- and then she was cut off by Kairi" Yuffie says thinking

"Could it have been it's not like you're even really dating?" Namine says shocked as they get closer to the table

"We can talk about it later" Yuffie says putting her fake smile back on her face

"Okay why is Yuffie and her friend coming over here?" Riku asks irritated looking at his table

"My thoughts exactly" Selphie mutters loud enough for everyone to hear

"I asked Namine to come and sit with us and she asked me if she could bring Yuffie and I said yes, so Riku be nice" Kairi smiles as Yuffie and Namine get close, "here Namine sit right here between me and Roxas and Yuffie you can sit next to Sora and Selphie" Yuffie smiles knowing she doesn't have to sit next to Riku, but being at the same table was still pretty annoying.

"So tomorrow I was planning to go to the beach what do you guys think?" Kairi asks looking at the group

"Yeah that's fine" Everyone agrees while Kairi turns to Namine and Yuffie, "Hey do you guys want to go to the beach with us?"

"please say no, please say no" Riku whispers loud enough for Yuffie to hear, "Why yes Kairi we would love to go to the beach with all of you tomorrow, thanks for inviting us" Yuffie says glaring at Riku who whines making her smile

"Yeah it sounds like fun" Namine agrees

"Great then it's settled, so I guess we'll all meet at Sora's house tomorrow" Kairi smiles looking at them all while Roxas looks at Sora, "Hey Sora would you be fine if I invited Axel and Demyx?"

Sora scowls but sighs, "Fine, go ahead"

"Alright then I'll go tell them! Hey Namine you want to go tell them with me?" Roxas says with a genuine smile on his face, "Sure" Namine concurs walking away with him while Selphie scowls, _'You will be mine, Roxas just you wait!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Axel! Demyx!" Namine yells excitedly running toward them, "Yes Namine what is it?" Axel says stretching

"Well do you guys want to go to the beach with Roxas and me tomorrow?" Namine says pointing at Roxas then back at her making then laugh

"Yeah, that's fine we'll go, who else is going?" Axel says laying back down on the bench

"Well it's just everyone, you know the usual" Roxas says shrugging

"Yay! This day is just getting better and better!" Demyx shouts jumping up and down

"What are you talking about?" Namine asks taking a seat on the bench making Axel sit up and pout

"This day is getting better first I find out that we're going to the beach tomorrow and Monday is going to be pajama day!" Demyx continues to jump

"Damn I already told you! You are not wearing those girly pajamas that your grandma made you!" Axel says throwing his hands up in frustration

"But their made out of the best material and their really warm, and my Grandma made them for me!" Demyx complains while Namine and Roxas sweat drop watching them amused.

**Yay this chapter is finished**

**Demyx: i can't wait for Pajama day!**

**Axel: Neither can i ( axel smiles evilly)**

**Me: Anyway this was a fun chapter to write**

**Roxas: Did out teacher have to be that crazy?**

**Me: Yes he did it's more fun when you people get sent to the office **

**Kairi: Hey did the fan girls eat sora like he said?**

**Roxas: I hope so**

**Kairi: you know you would miss him to much**

**Roxas: whatever**

**Riku: man my day is just getting worse i mean first of all i'm stuck with yuffie in science then she's sitting with us at lunch and now i ran out of conditioner**

**Mr. Sephiroth walks in the room**

**Mr. Sephiroth: What are you all doing in the teachers lounge!**

**Me: this is my house get out!**

**Everyone pushs him out the window**

**Axel: anyway review!**

**Yuffie pops up out of nowhere with a bottle of conditioner**

**Yuffie: Hey guys i stole Riku's conditioner and now i'm putting dye in it**

**Riku runs back into the room**

**Riku: Hey you got me conditioner thank you scary lady**

**Yuffie: Shut up prick and take it already!**

**Everyone laughs when Riku runs and hops into the shower**

**Axel: what color dye did you put?**

**Yuffie smiles: you'll find out soon enough!**

**Namine: So review if you want to know what will happen next and what ever happened to Sora**

**Me: and for anyone who left suggestions, go ahead do it some more! I like to hear what you people have to say or want to see happen**

**Kairi: now for the real question today, am i really dating Sora or is it just an illusion?**

**Dun dun dunnnn :]**


	7. A Secret Revealed

**Only Fools Fall in Love ❤❤❤❤❤**

**Yay i update again fast! Okay this story is deticated to Sato Tadashi and OrganizationsNumberXIII, thanks to both of you i love to update fast! Thanks for reviewing like every chapter so far and giving me ideas and feed back on how much you liked it! So that's why it's deticated to both of you hope you like this chapter :] **

**Yuffie pops up**

**Yuffie: Yeah you did and yay i'm in this chapter alot**

**Riku: Yuffie! (Riku yells from outside the room)**

**Yuffie: got to go ( she runs out of the room while roxas walks into it)**

**Roxas: Why was she running away so fast?**

**Axel: i don't know**

**Riku walks in with pink hair and everyone laughs**

**Riku: where is she!**

**Roxas: that's so funny! Your hair is pink hahaha**

**Axel: didn't you know never take things from people you don't trust**

**Roxas: he does now**

**Riku runs out of the room**

**Me well have fun reading the chapter i loved it! OH and no i don't own anything except for the amazing story!**

**Yuffie: Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 7: A secret revealed**

Namine smiles as she looks at Roxas walking toward her, "Hey Namine, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much where is everyone else?" Namine says looking around his house, "They'll be here soon" Roxas says shrugging his shoulders when the door bell rings and he gets up to answer it

"Oh Hey Selphie" He says surprisingly happy to see her, "Hey Babe" she says leaning in to kiss him

"Are you two back together!" Namine blurts out interrupting their make out session. Selphie smiles turning to her, "Yeah we're back together didn't Roxas tell you?"

"No he didn't" Namine says sitting down on the couch annoyed, _'Why do I even care? It's just Roxas'_

"Hey where's the bathroom?" Selphie asks looking around, "It's up stairs" Roxas says pointing up the stairs that Selphie quickly runs up. Roxas walks over and sits by Namine who just moves over farther away from him making him laugh, "What's wrong Nami?"

"Why are you dating her?" Namine sighs looking at a shocked Roxas

"Well why do you care?" He says looking at her skeptically

"I don't" Namine quickly replies turning her back towards him

"Are you sure about that?" Roxas asks slowly turning her towards him, "Y-yes I'm s-sure" Namine says timidly while blushing when he lifts her face to face him, "Really? Because I think you do care" Roxas says leaning in to kiss her. Namine hesitantly almost pulls back but then relaxes and lets his soft lips touch hers after a minute he pulls away and chuckles at the look on her face.

"NAMINE WAKE UP ALREADY! OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO ROXAS' HOUSE!" Yuffie yells bouncing on Namine's bed

"Yuffie stop yelling! And you just woke me up from my good dream" Namine says softly shoving Yuffie off her bed

"Really what was it about?" Yuffie asks while standing back up, "Gosh I would not tell you, you would never let me live it down"

"Please tell me?" Yuffie complains, "Look I'll tell you later today and I asked my mom yesterday and she said it would be fine if I spend the night at your house or if you want to spend the night here"

"Fine I'll wait but hey that's cool! We can finally have our movie night!" Yuffie says smiling

"Well let me go take a fast shower and I will see you down stairs, and then we can head over to Sora's house" Namine says walking into her bathroom before stopping and turning back to Yuffie, "Oh and if you run into Cloud don't tell him that we're going to the beach with Sora and Roxas' friends just tell him we're going to the beach with Kairi alright?"

"Why?" Yuffie asks grabbing her tote bag from Namine's bed

"He hasn't told me but he doesn't like Roxas for some reason and if finds out we're going to the beach with them he won't let us go and that would just ruin our plans for today" Namine explains fully walking into the bathroom

"Alright" Yuffie says walking down the stairs to Namine's living room and sits on her couch. She flips through the channels when she hears the door open and she turns to see Cloud walking into the room and snatching the control from her.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouts at Cloud

"Well hey there to you to" Cloud says changing the channel while Yuffie sighs, "Alright I meant Hey! Not as in hi there I meant Hey! As in WHY DID YOU TAKE THE CONTROLER FROM ME!" Yuffie growls trying to get the controller back while Cloud holds her away with one hand

"You know for someone who says they're a ninja, I can't believe it's this easy from taking a controller and keeping it away from you" Cloud says smiling finding a channel he knows will make Yuffie complain. Yuffie sits down beside him crossing her arms across her chest, just figuring that if he lets his guard down then she can have the controller back, Yuffie smiles evilly at her plan when she sees what he put on the television.

"Really we're going to watch, boring baseball!"Yuffie whines throwing her arms up in the air while Cloud smile continues to get bigger.

"Yup I know how much you love it, you just never want to admit it" Cloud says blankly looking at the TV

"So Cloud why are you here? Trying to be Namine's baby sitter?" Yuffie says poking him in the face while he scowls at her

"No I am not here to babysit my sister I'm here because this is my house and this is my two week break, which means I don't have to go to school unlike you kids who have to go back on Monday" Cloud says leaning back into the couch

"That's true but I am not a kid! And at least I don't have a C in English" Yuffie says smiling

"Namine told you!" Cloud says surprised

"Duh we're best friends she tells me everything" Yuffie states like a fact

"Oh that's why you're always over here, I just thought you liked to bug us, you were always annoying me how long have you two known each other?" Cloud asks

"Well I met her when we were kids little kids, and we were friends then I moved away here, but we still kept in touch you know over the phone and then for a while we didn't talk as much and I don't know why she never told me but she was always sad whenever we talked and then after a few months she told me she was moving here and that's when I became even better friends with her and when I started bugging you, then you had to just go off to college" Yuffie says bouncing waiting for her moment to grab the controller

"Oh, so then what do you have in English class an F?" Cloud says sarcastically

"Nope I'm awesome in English I have and A- mainly because I don't like homework but I always Ace all the tests they give us" Yuffie smiles

"Wow talk about a wiz kid" Cloud says looking at her

"I am not a kid! Stop calling me that I have a name it's Yuffie!" Yuffie says loudly

"Okay if your under the age of 18 then you're a kid, no if's and's or but's, and it doesn't matter just for that I'm going to call you a kid all the time whenever I see you I'll be like hey there kid" Cloud smiles watching Yuffie go from annoyed to angry

"Fine then I'll find some embarrassing name to call you in front of people" Yuffie states determined

"Go ahead have fun with that" Cloud says turning his head back to the TV

"NOW!" Yuffie yells while she lungs for the controller that Cloud still has in his hand. He puts the controller under him and make sure she can't get to it while she hops on him trying to get it.

"Cloud give me the controller!" Yuffie whines

"Never" Cloud says not budging while Yuffie growls irritated when her eyes lock with his, _'wow his eyes are really beautiful-_'

"What the hell?" Namine asks shocked her hair dripping wet looking at her friend to her brother. Yuffie immediately looks down at Cloud and see's the position she's in and she hops off of Cloud and starts blushing , "We were fighting for the controller" Yuffie says quietly while Namine eyes her, "Yeah sure you were" she says smiling

"Yeah we were duh why else would you think we were like that?" Cloud looks at his sister while Yuffie smacks her forehead, "Cloud stop talking" She pleads quietly when Namine starts laughing

"What's so funny?" Cloud and Yuffie say at the same time looking at each other then back at Namine

"You know if you two actually like each other I'm cool with it it's not like I would kill you two I think it would be great, well I'm going to the kitchen and I'm going to grab something to eat before we head out of here" Namine says starting to walk in the kitchen

"Hey we don't like each other!" Yuffie yells after her

"Sure you don't" Namine yells back from inside the kitchen

"So where are you guys going?" Cloud asks as if nothing had happened

"Oh we're going to the beach with a girl we met Kairi and some of her friends" Namine says walking back into the living room with a bananna

"Oh then have fun and don't step on glass" Cloud says changing the channel again

"I won't I'll make sure I look where I'm walking" Namine says smiling, "So Yuffie are you ready to head over Kairi's house?" Namine asks throwing the rest of the bananna away

"Uhh yeah sure I'm ready let me grab my bag" Yuffie says picking up her tote bag from the couch seat

"Do you want a ride there?" Cloud asks looking at them

"No it's fine she doesn't live far she just like lives right down the street" Namine says lying

"Oh alright I'll see you later then" Cloud says waving them off

"Yeah Cloud I'll see you later too, love you" Namine says quickly giving him a hug and running out the door with Yuffie

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hot sun bombarded down on the two girls on their way to Roxas and Sora's house, "You know I think today is going to be a great day to go to the beach" Namine says looking over at Yuffie who's pouting, "What's wrong with you?"

"Well I love the beach, but stupid Riku is going to be there, but on the bright side he hates me to so that means that I can bug the heck out of him and then he'll leave and I'll be the happiest girl in the world!" Yuffie shouts laughing like a maniac

'_Payback time'_ Namine thinks smiling, "Oh I get it you like him don't you?" Yuffie starts coughing

"No way! You just said I liked your brother and now you say I like Riku!" Yuffie yells incredulously

"So? What you can't like two people at once?" Namine smiles while Yuffie sighs in defeat reaching Sora's house

"Just ring the doorbell" Yuffie says while Namine starts laughing; Yuffie just knocks on the door and no one other than Riku opens it he looks at Yuffie and slams the door on her face

"Hey!" Yuffie yells knocking on the door again while Namine continues laughing, this time Kairi opens it.

"Sorry about that, Riku woke up on the wrong side of the bed come on in" Kairi says glaring at Riku when they walk in

"What did he realize that his head is bigger than normal" Yuffie jokes smiling

"No I remember that you were going" Riku says glaring at her

"Prick" Yuffie says glaring back at him

"Skank" Riku retorts

"Go to hell"

"I'd love to, I'd be the happesiest man in the world as long as you weren't there"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Ass"

"Bitch"

"Moocher"

"Whore"

"Why don't you go volumize your hair? It's going flat" Yuffie says glaring

"Why don't you stop pretending to be a man" Riku snickers

"Why are you such a jerk!" Yuffie shouts

"Why are you such a priss!"

"Okay Yuffie why do you hate Riku so much?" Namine questions

"Because he's an annoying prick who annoys me half to death!" Yuffie says still glaring at Riku

"Hey I'm not annoying!" Riku says angrily looking at Yuffie

"You are to me!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh I'll make you alright!"

"Hey that's not Fair that really hurt!" Riku and Yuffie's conversation is interrupted by Sora and Roxas

"Good it was supposed to! I told you I was taking a shower first, idiot!" Roxas says walking into the room

"No you didn't you liar!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did"!

"No you didn't why are you lying!" Sora yells walking into the room with him while everyone stares at the soaking wet cousins

"Okay why are you two wet?" Kairi says laughing when they start talking at the same time

"Okay! One at a time! Roxas shoot" Kairi sighs when Sora pouts

"I told this idiot that I was going to take a shower and then he gets in trouble for doing I don't know what! And he runs into the bathroom while I'm undressing and he tries to hid in the shower and we start fighting and that's why we are soaking wet" Roxas shivers when Riku walks by him and continues to walk past him

"Dude! why are you walking past me"

"So you get colder" Riku smirks

"What a prick move" Yuffie mutter

"No one was asking you" Riku says glaring at her

"Anyway is that true Sora?" Kairi asks while he smiles

"Well kind of but then again I needed a place to hide or my dad and mom would have killed me" Sora looks around the room to make sure his parents aren't around

"What happened they saw your grades?" Riku states looking at his phone

"Nooo they did not see my grades" Sora mocks while Riku stares him down, "Fine they did see my grades but they were leaving and I knew they wouldn't check the bathroom" Everyone sweat drops while Sora smiles

"Well I'm going to get changed into dry clothes and I'll be right down" Roxas says walking back up the steps

"Wait for me!" Sora yells running up after him

"Oh no you don't" Roxas says pushing him away. The two cousins continue their fight all the way up the stairs when the door finally slams shut and they hear a loud ouch and Sora walks back down the stairs pouting

"Really Sora?" Kairi says shaking her head

"What? It really did hurt" he says shrugging his shoulders when the bell rings again and Sora doesn't even reach the door when Selphie walks in

"Who invited her?" Riku whispers to Yuffie who happens to be standing next to him

"Don't talk me prick" Yuffie says pushing him away from her

Kairi growls when she see's Selphie but forces on a smile, "Hey Selphie"

"Hey Selphie" Sora says smiling

"oh hey there" She says winking at him completely ignoring Kairi, then she turns to Namine, "Oh hi" She says annoyed

"Yeah hi" Namine says equally annoyed when Roxas walks back down stairs, "Hey Sora you can change now"

"Okay" Sora runs up the stairs

"Hey where are Demyx and Axel?" Namine says looking at Roxas while he takes a seat on the couch next to Selphie

"Oh they said that they would meet us at the beach" Roxas says while Selphie puts her arms around him and he sighs annoyed

"Hey Kairi?" Namine says looking over to kairi

"What is it?" Kairi says smiling

"Can I ask you something in private?"

"Sure" Kairi says walking out of the room with her, "So what is it?"

"Are Roxas and Selphie dating again?" Namine says remembering her dream

"Not that I know of, I think she's trying to get with Sora now, but she and Roxas have been on and off for a while but i don't think he'll be dumb enough to make that mistake again" Kairi says annoyed

"Oh, aren't you angry?" Namine asks curiously

"Well truthfully yes I've known him and Riku since I was a little kid and you know how fan girls scare him" Kairi says

"So are you really dating?"

"Where did that come from?" Kairi says shocked

"Well I never see you kiss him or hold hands and you treat him more like a friend than a boyfriend and yesterday when you were fighting with Selphie she said that it's not like you two are really even d- and I guessed she was going to say dating, but I wasn't sure, so I wanted to ask" Namine explains

"Look Namine i don't trust a lot of people but i have a good feeling about you so i'm going to tell you okay?" the blonde nods her head while Kairi continues, "Well me and Selphie use to be best friends when we were growing up, and then she changed completely when I was starting to date Riku and I know it's weird that we're still good friends, but I was dating him for a while and I couldn't believe her she was trying to sleep with him while I was dating him, and then we decided that we would be good as friends. And this year when we became juniors the fan girls were tormenting Sora, but they would always leave him alone when I was around so he asked me if I could pretend to be his girl friend and I said why not you know, and know the fan girls leave him alone, except for lately maybe they've noticed to" Kairi explains to Namine

"Wow that's a lot of information" Namine smiles

"I know only our group knows about it and more people have probably figured it out thanks to Selphie, I can't believe her, she still wants to be with Roxas to so I don't know how this end up, she always gets her way one way or another" Kairi says watching Namine's reaction

"Well then I guess there's nothing that we can do" Namine sighs, "Well we better head back to the group, wait do you really like Sora?"

"I don't know, he's not really my type" Kairi says walking out of the room

"oh but if he's only your pretend boy friend then doesn't that mean you can't date other people?" Namine asks following her

"Well, no I can but I just need to make sure no one from school finds out or then everyone would think that I'm a cheater it's really tricky" Kairi says walking back into the room

"Oh" Namine walks back into the room and everyone seems ready to go.

"Alright I have my dad's car and it should fit all of us" Sora says walking out the door

"I call shotgun!" Selphie yells running after him while everyone else follows

As soon as they get outside they pack everything in the back of the car and Sora hands Roxas the keys while Selphie smiles,_ 'Well I wanted to sit by Sora but Roxas is just as hot maybe I'll spend the night tonight'_ Selphie thinks sitting in the front seat next to Roxas. Everyone piles into the car and Yuffie continues to complain about sitting next to Riku while everyone laughs and Riku just puts his ear phones in his ear and turns up his iPod to ignore the complaining girl.

"Alright let's get going!" Roxas says driving out of the parking lot.

**Well this chapter is over! :[**

**Roxas: Duh, and since when have i been happy i think i sound to up beat**

**Me: Well do you want to be emo?**

**Roxas: hey! i was never emo**

**Me: that's what you think**

**Axel: Hey i wasn't in this chapter, you know it's always funnier with me in it**

**Me: sure it is**

**Roxas: hey where's Demyx?**

**Axel: Demy is hiding from me**

**Roxas: why?**

**Axel: Because i want to burn his pajamas**

**Roxas: You're still trying to do that?**

**Axel: Yup**

**Kairi: Hey does anyone know where Sora is, he owes me money**

**Sora runs into the room slamming the door shut**

**Sora: Hide me from the fan girls!**

**Roxas: Go hide in the closet**

**Sora runs over to the closet and finds Demyx hiding in there**

**Demyx: Shhh, i don't want Axel to find me and my pj's**

**Sora: then scoot over**

**Demyx: we both don't fit but we can squeeze**

**Axel: Did you hear that?**

**Roxas: No**

**Axel: It sounded like Demyx**

**Sora: Oww Demyx Don't poke me**

**Axel runs over to the closet**

**Axel: I found you**

**Demyx: Thanks a lot Sora!**

**Demyx jumps up and runs around the room with Axel chasing him**

**Me: well anyway review**

**Kairi: You know you want to**

**Yuffie: And if you don't then we will send someone after you**

**Kairi: we're not going to get reviews if we threaten them**

**Yuffie: That's what you think**

**Namine: So review just push the button right down there**

**Kairi: Might as well since you already read it**

**Me: i want to know how you like it so far i've been working hard**

**Namine: and feel free to leave any suggestions you want**

**Me: yes i will take them into consideration and probably use them :]**

**Kairi: that's true! Review**

**Me: so do you know what we want you to do?**

**Kairi: Yeah, do you know what you want to do?**

**Kairi/Yuffie/Namine/Me: Review! :]**

**Roxas: There you all go with this review junk! No one ever wants to review! So stop hounding them, at least they read it! They could be doing so much more stuff! Like playing video games or watching a movie**

**Axel: did you just say hounding?**

**Me: Roxy's just mad that he didn't get to bother people about reviewing**

**Roxas: Roxy over here hate's that nick name, just you wait one of these days i will quit and then you'll have no story at all**

**Me: i'll just have sora take your place if you quit and he doesn't complain, and all i have to give him is Namine's pie**

**Sora jumps out of the closet**

**Sora: Did you say pie?**

**Me: Yes**

**Sora: where?**

**Me: We don't have any right now**

**Sora: NOOOOO!**

**Me: just ask Namine's mom to make some for you**

**Roxas: and you said he doesn't complain**

**Me: shut up :P**

**Namine: uhhhh just review so they can all be quiet**

**Riku runs in with his pink hair staring at yuffie who jumps out of the window**

**Riku: Damn i almost had her! Oh yeah to all you ladies still review for me!**

**Everyone in the room: Shut up!**

**Axel: You know you look more girly with pink hair**

**Riku glares at him**

**Demyx: Hey your hair matches my pj's!**

**Riku glares at him to**

**Kairi: yeah review :/**


	8. Mishaps at the Beach

**Only Fools Fall in Love ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤**

**Yay i updated again! i think this chapter is pretty long and they get to be at the Beach, over here where i live the beach is freezing cold!**

**Roxas: Okay so i'm not happy in this chapter thank god**

**Sora: i think you have a mental disorder**

**Roxas: i'm just suprised that you actually know what a mental disorder is**

**Sora: i'm not that dumb duh!**

**Me: Anyway thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter here's your new one!**

**Namine: she does not own anything!**

**Roxas: yeah she doesn't she's not rich like me**

**me: shut up, and have fun reading**

**Chapter 8: Mishaps at the Beach**

As soon as the group of friends and two enemies reach the beach Yuffie immediately tries to jump out of the car and away from Riku as soon as the car stopped while Riku sticks his foot out making her trip and land on her face making everyone in the car glare at him while he laughs, "Aw come on if she would have done it to me then you would have all laughed" He mutters walking out the car

"Hey are you alright?" Selphie asks with fake concern looking down at who stands up glaring at her, "Yeah I'm fine" She mutters thinking, _'I will you get back at you for this you stupid prick!'_ Yuffie grins maliciously. While Selphie high fives' Riku who's already on the beach, "Bitch" Yuffie mutters turning back to the car

"Hey are you really fine?" Namine asks concerned

"Oh I'm fine, really worse things have happened to me than that prick" Yuffie smiles grabbing her bag out of the car making her way to the beach. Namine laughs when she see's Sora running the whole way to the beach immediately jumping into the cold water, yes cold water.

"COLD!" Sora yells jumping out of the water, shaking, "You could have at least taken off your shirt so it wouldn't be cold when we leave" Kairi says handing the shaking boy a towel.

Roxas locks the car before turning to Namine, "Hey, what are you waiting for?" Roxas says actually smiling

"Oh, uh nothing, but I can walk with you if you don't mind" Namine says shyly

"Sure let's go" Roxas says a little shocked walking with her, "So how long have you lived here?"

"I only moved here this fall, but my brother has lived here all his life and I just moved in with them" Namine takes a look at how empty the beach was

"You have a brother? What's his name?" Roxas asks

"His name is Cloud and he went to our school when you were a freshmen, I think he knew you" Roxas turns pale saying nothing when Sora runs up to them, "Hey Roxas can I borrow your sweater?"

"Why?" Roxas eyes him

"Uhh…." Sora scratches the back of his head thinking, "Oh yeah I'm cold, haha"

"So you can get it wet no thanks, you're on your own buddy" Roxas says walking over to Riku while Sora pouts,"Meanie"

"You know for cousins you two act nothing alike" Namine says laughing

"That's right sometimes I swear it's like we're not even related, he tells people he doesn't know me sometimes but then I call his name and they laugh, I still don't know what the heck they're talking about" Sora shrugs his shoulders running back to their friends with Namine following.

"Hey everyone!"Demyx says running up to the group with Axel walking behind him, "Can you please stop saying that to everyone we meet?" Axel sighs

"Yeah, but this time I got the right group!" Demyx says excitedly while everyone sweat drops

"Alrighty then now that everyone's here let's get the party started!" Sora yells just as excited

"Great now we have to deal with too Sora's" Riku mutters next to Kairi, "Yeah tell me about it"

"Hey who wants to play catch?" Sora asks looking at Kairi, Yuffie, Demyx, and Axel

"I will!" Yuffie shouts jumping up and running farther away from Sora, "Yeah me to!" Demyx says hopping up

"Uhh, with my and your aim I would get hit in the face" Kairi says looking at him apologetically

"And I don't play games" Axel says watching them just waiting till they throw it to Demyx, _'I still can't believe he actually wants to play, he never wants to play and for good reason, oh well all I have to do now is sit back and watch the fire works'_ Axel laughs evilly

Sora throws it to Yuffie who then throws it to Demyx who actually throws it back to Sora without any trouble, "What the hell! Where's the hit in the face" Axel yells disappointed, "Dem! When did you get good at playing anything!"

"Well I don't know, I guess it was all those times I was trying to throw things at you" Demyx says catching the ball and then throwing it to Yuffie who runs for it until she feels herself smack into something hard knocking her and the person down, "Oh I'm sooo sorry, oh wait it's only you never mind" Yuffie says glaring at Riku

"You just did that on purpose you know you wanted to get my attention, but don't bother I have hotter girls after me" Riku smirks getting up

"You prick! You wish I wanted your attention and only stupid people like you would think that!" She growled grabbing the ball going back to her game while Namine walks over and sits by Kairi

"So are you going to the football game on tuesday?" Kairi asks putting her sunglasses on

"Why is it on Tuesday?" Namine asks taking off her clothes leaving her in her bikini

"Well they canceled it because of the storm and they couldn't take the ferry over here so they are going to have to come on Tuesday" Kairi explained laying down on the towel tanning

"I guess I could go I don't see why not" Namine says smiling

Kairi is going to say something when she feels the sun suddenly vanish, she growls looking up to see Riku standing in front of her, "What do you want?"

"Come on you really came here to lay down in the sun?" He asks smirking evilly

"Yes I did, now move out of my way" She smiles looking at Namine

"And if I don't?" Riku challenges

"You don't want to find out" She retorts . Riku smiles and starts walking out of her way, "On second thought" He quickly turns around and picks her up and throws her over her shoulder

"Riku! Put me down!" Kairi laughs as he carries her closer to the water

"Nope not until you get in the water" He says smirking running his way to the water

"RIKU!" She growls bouncing while he starts running in the water until he finally throws her off, Kairi shuts her eyes waiting for the impact and is surprised when she doesn't feel herself fully in the water she immediately opens her eyes and looks at Riku who's still holding her smiling, "You know you're a big jerk?" she says smiling and he finally let's her go getting her wet

As soon as she comes up she glares at him, "Now you really are a jerk"

"No I'm not, I was just doing you a favor" he says still smiling

"Ugh you know y-" Kairi starts wagging her finger at him when Selphie swims up to them eyeing Riku

"Hey there hot stuff, why don't we get out of here?" Selphie winks at him ignoring Kairi

"He can't" Kairi quickly says getting the 'what the heck!' look from Riku

"Why not?" Selphie glares at Kairi, "Because he's with me right now! So go bug Roxas or something" Kairi says staring daggers at her

"Gosh and you call me a skank, you can't have every guy Kairi!" Selphie growls, _'This girl is really starting to piss me off! Well drastic times call for drastic measures!_' Kairi sighs knowing what she's about to do, she reaches over and grabs Riku quickly kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Namine do you want to play catch with us?" Sora asks smiling

"Sure, did you see where Roxas and Axel went?" Namine asks looking around

"No, we can go look for them, do you know where Kairi and Riku went?" Sora asks looking up and down the beach

"Oh yeah they're in the wat-" Namine's eyes go wide when she looks toward the ocean, Sora quickly turns around and see's the same thing, Kairi and Riku kissing

"Sora, I'm sorry" Namine says giving him a sympathetic look

"It's fine, it's not like we're really together, besides i was thinking about ending the fake relationship" Sora says forcing a smile on his face

"Hey let's go find Axel and Roxas, then we can stop and find that ice cream place around here" Namine says smiling

"Ice cream? Alright! Let's go! Hey do you guys want to come with us?" Sora says turning to Demyx, Yuffie, and a very angry looking Selphie

"Yeah" they all say when Selphie gets a smile on her face

"Hey Sora let me walk next to you" Selphie smiles grabbing onto his arm while he awkwardly tries to get away from her while Namine rolls her eyes and Yuffie smiles, "Looks like someone has a little crush" Yuffie whispers into Namine's ear and Namine reaches over and smacks her lightly on the shoulder

"Hey what's your name?" Demyx asks looking at Yuffie

"Oh I'm Yuffie I'm Namine's friend" Yuffie smiles looking at the blonde boy

"Hey I see the ice cream shop, you know I didn't know that there was one here, how do you know that Namine?" Sora says trying to get out of Selphie's death grip

"Well I came here once and this was where me and my brother would go I wasn't sure if it was still here but I guess I was right" Namine looks at the old shack having her memories flood back she smiles

"We can stop by here when we find those two knuckle heads" Sora sighs dreamily looking at the ice cream shack.

They continue walking down the beach quietly just looking for their friends, The only sound was the crashing of the waves on the beach and the shouting of some people, then they look at each other curiously and then begin running until they find Axel and Roxas glaring at a few guys. One of them had dark brown hair and he was pretty tall, and the guy standing right next to him had bright aqua eyes that looked really close to Riku's but his hair was a steel blue covering one of his eyes, and the guy to the left of the first one had amber orange eyes with silver hair that went down a little past his shoulders.

"Leon let's just get out of here" the one with the steel blue hair said carelessly. . The one called Leon rolls his eyes and looks at all the people who showed up his eyes fall on Namine he smiles at the blue eyed girl

"Now what is your name cutie?" The one with silver hair says smiling at her too

"That doesn't matter just back the fuck off" Roxas says glaring at them

"Now what are you her big brother, wait don't tell me she's another Courtney?" Leon teases

"You Asshole! Don't you bring her up you fuck!" Roxas lunges for him but Sora holds him back, "Roxas calm down"

"So I see you're not over it yet?" Leon presses

"Screw you! Sora let go of me!" Roxas says trying to get his cousin off of him

"God and you're the bad boy of your school, damn that's just pathetic" Leon says smirking

"Hey do you really want to mess with us?" Axel says pulling a knife with Demyx right next to him ready to back him up.

"Whatever, see you later blue eyes" Leon says directly at Namine then walking off and out of sight along with his friends. Sora finally let's go of Roxas who turns and glares at Sora pushing him away, "Damn it Sora! Fuck! Stay out of my business! God Damn it!" Roxas yells frustrated walking down the beach by himself.

"Well at least we can go get out ice cream now" Sora shrugs

"Aren't you going to go and talk to him?" Namine asks frightened

"Nahh he needs to cool down before anyone talks to him" He says looking at her noticing her scared expression he puts his arms around her and gives her a friendly hug

"Ugh god, I swear, well at least I still have Roxas to go after" Selphie mutters

"Well if it isn't the skank from Twilight high" a new female voice startles Namine while Selphie turns and glares at the girl

"Well if it isn't Rikku, the skank from Destiny high" Selphie growls

"So I heard you got dumped by your boyfriend, isn't he that hottie over there?" Rikku says winking and waving at him

"No, I dumped him for someone else, I heard you don't know how to wear a condom and got pregnant again" Selphie snickers while Rikku's mouth drops open, "No I did not get pregnant again or ever you bitch"

Yuffie groans in annoyance, "Hey i may hate Selphie to but you are just as annoying if not more, just go away"

"Who the fuck are you?"Rikku glares at Yuffie

"Why don't you go back to your gay group, and sleep with Leon some more" Selphie growls

"no worries I'm out of here, I don't want to hang around you people any longer" Rikku quickly walks away the same way that Leon and his group went.

"Hey let's go to the ice cream shop, this is enough drama for today" Sora says with his arms still around Namine

"Uhh, Sora thanks for the comforting, I think I'm fine now, I want to go see if Roxas' alright" Namine says smiling while Sora let's her go

"Alright, just be careful, if you think he's still mad then just come with us but if you really want to, go ahead and see him" Sora says smiling

"Alright I'll catch up with you guys" Namine says walking over towards Roxas who happens to be down the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi made her way to the beach with Riku, the two hadn't said anything since the kiss but the silence was slowly driving Kairi crazy, "Look Riku about that kiss, well I'm sorry I just wanted to get Selphie away from you" Kairi says quickly trying to break the ice

"That's fine, it's just weird you know?" He says taking a seat on the sand patting the ground for her to sit next to him, she smiles and takes her seat

"Yeah I know, it was like when we were dating" She says trying not to remember

"Yeah, you know I think you were one of the longest relationships I've actually had?"

"Well we were going out for like what? A month? Really?" She says laughing at hi,

"I think so, gosh I had to date all my friends sophomore year" He replies looking around the beach

"What do you mean you had to date all your friends?" Kairi glares at him

"Well it's a funny story actually me and Roxas were making a bet I wouldn't be able to date all the friends I had that were girls, so I did and i won the money" Riku smiles

"Seriously?" Kairi's glare becomes even more intense

"Yeah" Riku says carelessly

"YOU really are a PRICK!" Kairi angrily starts walking away from him mumbling about how much of a prick he is until she runs into Yuffie, leaving a confused Riku sitting, _'wait she thinks that i only dated her for the bet that's why she was mad, well i'll tell her some other time if i feel like it'_

"Oh hey" Kairi says smiling at the burnett

"Hey there Kai, why are you so pissed?" Yuffie asks concered

"Oh it's just Riku being a jerk, can you believe he dated me for a month on a bet, ugh that's the last time I ever date any of my friends" Kairi groans

"Well he is a prick, aren't you dating Sora?" Kairi laughs realizing she hadn't told Yuffie anything

"No it's not real, but I think you and Riku like each other" Kairi teases

"Ewww! NO way I already like someone" Yuffie states shaking her head, "Why don't you just date him and for real this time?"

"Ugh like I will ever date Riku again, I think a week is all I can live" Kairi says laughing

"You know you like him" Yuffie teases

"Okay he's hot, but no" Kairi says laughing

"Yeah right you're in denial" Yuffie laughs

"Don't make me go tell him that you love him" Kairi says with a smirk on her face

"Ha! Not if I tell him you love him first!" Yuffie immediately runs towards Riku with Kairi right behind her

"Riku! Kairi lo-"Yuffie blurts when Kairi puts her hand over her mouth while Riku looks at them weird

"Why don't you two go do something useful and get me something to drink" Riku says looking at them, the girls groan and walk away mumbling mean things about him

"Hey Kairi can we talk?"Sora asks walking up to her

"Uhh yeah" She answers smiling. Yuffie quickly runs and talks to Demyx and Axel who happen to be hanging out

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Kairi smiles looking into Sora's eyes bright blue eyes

"Uhh, it's about our fake relationship" Sora says looking at the ground

"What about it?" Kairi asks partly worried

"Well I'm not really sure how to say this" Sora says blushing

"Sorry Sor I can't read your mind" Kairi says ruffling his hair

"Uhhh, I just wanted to end it if you don't mind" Sora says nervous

"Yeah that's fine" Kairi says a little shocked, "So who do you want to date?" Kairi asks trying to gain her composure

"It's just this girl I met a while ago, she doesn't go to our school her name is Xion" Sora says smiling

"Oh that's great" Kairi says lying

"Well I'm going to talk to Riku but really Kairi thanks for everything" Sora gives her a hug before leaving her and walking to Riku laughing

"Yeah your welcome" She says quietly frowning then trying to smile while going over and joining Yuffie, Demyx and Axel

"What's wrong with you?" Demyx says looking at Kairi

"Nothing actually I'm perfectly fine and single again!" Kairi smiles

"Okay you just broke up with your friend and your happy?"Demyx says confused

Kairi sighs, "we weren't really dating"

"Oh that makes sense, I thought you were a bitch there for a moment" Axel comments while they all laugh

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walks over to Roxas who still looks really angry, when he looks up at her he's glaring but it softens to a small glare and he sighs, "Namine what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were fine" she says timidly taking a seat next to him

"Well I'm not, you can go now" He states quickly looking away from her

"Okay now you listen to me! You can't push people away when they try to help! Stop being an arrogant ass and get over yourself!" Namine yells getting up glaring at him

"You don't know me, why do you even give a fuck?" Roxas says harshly

"I guess I shouldn't, I was just being nice" Namine says getting over her shyness for the moment

"Well then why are you still here?" He glares looking up at her

"Because I know you're not fine and I want to comfort you, but your being such a ass that it's kind of hard to do without getting angry" Namine says taking her seat next to him once again

"Fine, you can stay" Roxas says looking at the pretty girl.

"Good I wasn't planning to leave" She says with a triumphant smile on her face

"You know for a shy girl you can be a bitch" He says grinning

"You know for a selfish, short-tempered, arrogant guy you can be a bigger jerk than I thought" Namine says with a laugh

"Really? Aren't you suppose to say that I'm a nice guy?" Roxas says trying not to smile

"No, not from what I have seen" she says picking up the sand

"You know this is the longest we've talked?" he says watching the girl

"You know you talk too much?" she says smiling

"Well I am related to sora" he says shrugging

"Yeah that explains why you can get annoying" she says jokingly

"Hey! At least I talk to people like a normal person, unlike someone I know" He says glaring at her

"Hey I talk to people, I just don't talk to you" Namine points out

"Yeah because your weird" he states crossing his arms over his chest

"no because if you hadn't noticed I don't like a lot of attention and let's face it you come with a lot of attention" Namine states looking at him

"I guess that's right, so is this how you really act?" Roxas asks curiously

"Only around some people" Namine confesses

"Hey we should head back" Roxas says getting up

"Good idea let's go" Namine says getting up to

"So are you alright with Selphie dating all these guys right after you two just broke up?" Namine asks trying to make small talk

"Eh, I don't really care anymore she wasn't that great of a girlfriend" He replies casually

"We don't have school tomorrow so," She breaks into a playful smile. "Go out with me?"

Roxas blinks at her boldness with wide, shocked eyes, blushing instantly. "H-Huh? Y-You're asking me out?"

He looks down embarrassedly. "…Wh-When?" He finally asks in a sheepish manner, lowering his head further and blushing deeper.

Suddenly, Namine starts laughing. He looks up, startled.

"Just kidding! I wasn't really asking you out out like that only as friends we could go to like the movies" She tells him innocently, running off to where their group is.

Roxas grits his teeth angrily, his male pride hurt. "NOT FUNNY!" He yells after her.

She giggles to herself before sighing out, "Guys!" she yells to them making her way to the group with Roxas walking far behind still annoyed

"Yes Namine?" Yuffie asks smiling at her friend

"Oh nothing" She says giggling

"Looks like someone has finally come out of her box" Axel comments standing up

"Hey do you guys want to get out of here?" Sora says looking at everyone as soon as Roxas get's in the group they all agree to get out of there.

"Kairi this time you're sitting by that prick over there" Yuffie says quickly running to the car to avoid sitting next to Riku.

"Ugh no I'm sitting next to you! Sora can sit next to that jerk!" Kairi yells running right after her

"So I'm guessing you're not that good of a ladies' man as you thought you were" Roxas comments while Sora laughs

"I still have all my fan girls" Riku says smiling

"Hey we'll see you guys on Monday" Axel and Demyx say waving at them

"Yeah buy guys!" Namine and Roxas say while everyone says goodbye

Roxas get's in the driver's seat and turns on the car while Selphie jumps into the front seat, "Hey Roxas"

"Well let's get out of here" Roxas says ignoring her

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas finishes dropping everyone off and decides to walk Namine and Yuffie to Namine's house. He laughs when they reach Namine's house watching Yuffie run inside, " Well today was fun if we don't say anything about the drama" Namine laughs

"Yeah, and just you wait I will get you back one of these days for what you pulled today" Roxas says playfully glaring at her

"uhh huh sure you will" Namine sticks her tongue out playfully at him

"Roxas!" Sora yells from their house and Roxas sighs

"What?" He asks turning to his cousin

"Can you go to the store and get me some milk?" Roxas smacks his forehead and turns to Namine, "Well I'll see you later" he says running over to his house and tackling Sora lightly

"Okay why do you need milk?" Roxas sighs getting up and helping Sora up in the process

"For cookies duh" Roxas laughs, "Fine I will go and get us milk only if you go with me"

"Fine, let's go!" Sora and Roxas start racing to the store pushing each other out of the way, Namine laughs watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel and Demyx finally make it the whole way home to 'the shack'. Axel goes and checks for any messages to see what they have to do next, "Well it looks like we're off the hook, we don't have any mission's today or tomorrow"

"Well that's good, I need some time off" Demyx says running in and putting his pajamas on

"Really dude! Same pajamas!" Axel growls grabbing the matches off the table and running toward him

"NO! AXEL STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Demyx yells while Axel finally grabs a hold of him lighting a match smirking maliciously

Ding-Dong

Axel looks at the door while Demyx runs away opening the door to see who it was that saved his precious pajamas he suddenly shuts it and runs back to where Axel is sitting with a disappointed look on his face.

"Who was that?" Axel asks looking at demyx

"I'm not sure" Demyx lies, then there's pounding on the door and Axel sighs walking towards the door

"NO Axel don't answer it!" demyx pleads grabbing on to Axel who just pushes him off opening the door to see a girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes

"Hey there Demy, my younger cousin" The girl laughs evilly

"Larxene stop scaring him" Axel says smiling

"And your still wearing the pajamas grandma made you? Axel I thought you got rid of that thing already" Larxene says looking at Axel

"Yeah I was so close but then you had to go and ring the doorbell, so what brings you here? You on a mission?" Axel asks looking at Demyx who's sitting on their couch

"nope I decided to come and live with you two for a while" Larxene says smiling

"NOOOO!" Demyx shouts while Axel laughs loudly.

**Alright the end of this chapter has finally come**

**Roxas: took you long enough**

**Axel: haha i never like going to the beach**

**Larxene: Hey at least we can finally get rid of those embarrassing pj's that Dem likes to wear**

**Axel: Finally!**

**Kairi: That's sad Sora broke up our fake relationship! :[ oh well at least i'm single now and who knows who i will end up with**

**Sora: You know you secretly love me more than everyone!**

**Kairi: Uhhh, no**

**Sora: Yes you do, that' s why you were sad whe-**

**Kairi: FAN GIRLS ATTACK!**

**Sora: NOOOOOO! ( Sora runs out of the room)**

**Roxas: Good one Kai**

**Kairi: Yeah i know**

**Namine: Haha i can't believe you thought i was serious about asking you out haha**

**Roxas: Your not funny, and i did not believe you and besides i don't even like you, your like the weird girl next door**

**Namine: Well your the annoying boy next door**

**Yuffie: Anyway review people you know you want to haha**

**Riku runs into the room with his pink hair**

**Riku: Yuffie! Get over here!**

**Yuffie: You will never catch me!**

**Me: Alrighty review and i'll try to update as soon as possible :] and thank you to everyone who reviews and leaves suggestions and people you want to see or what you would like to see happen with people and couples lol. Review **


	9. Pajama Day Pt 1

**Only Fools Fall in love ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤**

**Ah ha i update so fast i'm proud of myself! And thanks for the reviews! I hope you people like this chapter**

**Yuffie: Yup i am very entertained**

**Kairi: I love what happens with me and Sora**

**Me: Don't spoil anything they can read**

**Roxas: Yeah sure because you know i'm the only one who can spoil things!**

**Sora: Shut up!**

**Roxas: Why did you tell me to shut up?**

**Sora: I don't know**

**Roxas: OH FAN GIRLS!**

**Sora: NOOOO!**

**Roxas: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Namine: that was mean**

**Roxas: You're the mean one**

**Yuffie: Take that back! Namine is the nicest girl i've ever met**

**Roxas: No she's not it's just an act i swear**

**Everyone in the room: Whatever we don't believe you**

**Namine: Alright have fun with the chapter!**

**Yuffie: And Sora got the brownies just to let you people know, but we're all going to eat it since he's gone!**

**Riku: YUFFIE! IT'S PURPLE NOW!**

**Riku walks in the room with light purple hair**

**Yuffie jumps out of the window**

**Riku: YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!**

**Roxas: hahahahah you look like a chick with purple hair**

**Riku: shut up!**

**Namine: Roxas stop being a jerk!**

**Roxas: Stop being a liar!**

**Namine: How am i a liar?**

**Roxas: You pretend to be nice in front of everyone and then when your with me you're a bitch!**

**Kairi: You're the liar! **

**Namine: ON with the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Pajama Day! Pt. 1**

Demyx sits in his room quietly waiting for his time to get away. Knowing Axel and Larxene they were planning to ambush him and get rid of his pajamas once and for all, but he wasn't going to go down with a fight! Demyx turns on the lights when he hears walking in the halls, he hadn't slept once ounce of sleep, so he's kind of paranoid. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this, he decides to get out of this danger zone as soon as he can. He quickly grabs his school things and jumps out of his window, surprisingly not getting hurt.

"Damn that hurt!" Demyx says sneaking out the back way

"What hurt?" Someone asks

"Yeah what hurt was it that jump from the window?" A female asks

"You two will never catch me!" Demyx yells running away like a crazy person

"Daddy that man is weird" the young female says looking up at the old man

"I know honey, no man wears pajamas with hearts on them" the old man shakes his head

"Hey those match mine!" The girl bounces excitedly

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas is startled awake when he hears knocking on his window, he turns and walks towards only to find Demyx waiting for him to open it up, Roxas sighs and walks over to the window opening it to let the poor guy in, "Demyx what the hell? It's like five am and you're here?"

"Well you know how today is pajama day at school? Well I'm trying to stay away from Axel and Larxene" Demyx smiles pointing to his pj's

"Larxene's here? I haven't seen her since forever, the last time I saw her was when she was yelling at us because we put paint in the shower. But besides that why don't you just give them the pj's? You know that if you don't give it to them they will just kill you and take them away" Roxas points out

"Uhhh, well I love my grandma and she made this special for me just because Larxene's jealous doesn't mean she can take my love from our grandma away! And Axel, well he just hate's old people period, he hated his grandma when she died when we were like ten he was happy" Demyxsays shaking his head remembering the day they went to her funeral.

**Flashback:**

"Aww look at the poor boy i heard he was very close to his Grandma" Some people say passing by Axel and Demyx sitting waiting for their to say good bye to his grandma

"I'm Sorry Axel" Demyx says trying to be sympathetic

"Don't be! She was a crazy old hag anyway! Hey it's our turn let's go see her dead body!" Axel smiles running up to the coffin with Demyx close behind him

"Dang she actually looks better this way" Axel says poking her face with his finger

"Hey you shouldn't disrespect the dead they might come back to haunt you" Demyx warns

"If this old hag ever comes back i'll tell her to stop fucking with me! And to stay dead!" Axel smiles

"Hey! did you just see her eye move! it's a sign!" Demyx says running out of the funeral house while Axel shrugs and proceeds to draw a mustache on his grandma's face with a permante marker smiling at his handy work

"I will avenge you someday my dear" His great Grandfather says glaring at the young Axel

**End of Flashback**

"Have you had any sleep at all?" Roxas says laying back down on his bed

"Nope, I've been keeping watch all day" Demyx says sitting down on a chair in Roxas' room

"There's a guest room right next door to the right, you can go and sleep there if you want, the guest room right next to that has Riku in it and you don't want to wake him up, he will kill you if he doesn't get his beauty sleep. And the room right next to mine is Sora's and you don't want to wake him up either, then he's really hyper and annoying, and if you don't want him to sleepwalk into your room I suggest you lock your door, I found that out the hard way" Roxas says shuddering at the thought of running into a sleepwalking Sora

"Alright thanks buddy! I'll see you in the morning" Demyx says smiling quickly walking out of Roxas' room and into the hallway

"Yeah, whatever" Roxas mumbles going back to sleep

Demyx quietly starts walking to the guestroom when he sees Sora walking around like a zombie, "Do you really sleep walk?" Demyx asks getting closer to the Burnett. Sora walks around mumbling to himself when he notices Demyx standing there and starts smiling, "There you are! I was looking for you candy" Sora licks his lips happy he finally found his candy

"No you can not eat me that would be cannibalism!" Demyx yells running away from Sora who starts chasing him

"Candy! Stop I just want a bite!" He complains when Demyx finally reaches the guest room and shuts the door in Sora's face sighing with relief

"Candy! Let me in!" Sora continues to pound on the door

"No! not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin" Demyx laughs

"Fine then so be it then I will huff and I will puff and I will bl-" Sora starts ranting when another door opens and out walks Riku with very messy hair

"SORA! SHUT THE HELL UP WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Sora wakes up from his zombie like state and starts laughing at Riku's hair

"Dude you look like a clown hahaha"

Demyx presses his ear against the door and listens to Riku growl then he hears a thud dragging feet, and a door slamming, "Oh well at least it wasn't me this time" Demyx says shrugging his shoulders jumping into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie silently walks down the stairs trying not to wake Namine up, well then again she does have her super stealth mode she wouldn't be able to wake anyone up Yuffie evilly laughs walking into the living room to find Cloud sleeping on the couch. She quietly get's next to him and suddenly yells, "CLOUD WAKE UP!" Cloud groans and then turns and looks up at her

"I wish you could come with a snooze button sometimes Yuffie" He says closing his blue eyes again while Yuffie laughs and sits on him

"Nope you can wake up and now, you have a bed and you don't even use it, what were you doing last night huh? Party? Date? I don't know just tell me!" Yuffie says hyper

"Damn you're way to hyper in the morning, and why would I tell you anything?" He asks pushing her off of him and sitting on the couch while she just jumps back on it.

"Because you're my friend that's why and I see you every day and I'm best friends with your sister" Yuffie says thinking

" More like annoys me everyday but if you have to know then yes I went to a party are you happy now?" He says looking at the girl

"Why yes I am very happy, so who's your girlfriend?" Yuffie asks

"I don't have one I just date girls" he replies

"Didn't you like that one girl I always forget her name" Yuffie says trying to figure out her name

"Yeah I guess I did, we always fought but I was a big ass to her she's dating some other guy now, oh well I deserve it I really was a jerk to her" Cloud says thinking about that pretty girl, "But believe it or not I learned something from this"

"What to be nicer to girls to not date their friends,to not date to many girls all at once and be a player" Yuffie says making a mental list

"No, that I should be more considerate to other people's feelings I guess" Cloud says smirking

"You know that's true, you could always be a little more nicer to me!" Yuffie pouts making him smile bigger

"Yeah but you're a annoying girl who likes to wake me up, and eat my food and you also always try to take the controller away from me" He says pointing at her accusingly

"Yeah but you always take the controller away from me first! Speaking of the controller…" Yuffie jumps for it and grabs it quickly turning on the tv to some chick flick

"Really? This stupid movie? I swear all you girls love this movie" Cloud says rolling his eyes

"Actually I don't I only put it on because I knew it would annoy you and I'm right!" Yuffie jumps up and starts dancing with the controller in her hand and Jake jumps up and takes it away from her again

"Cloud!" Yuffie whines while he changes the channel to something they might both like

"Hey isn't it shark week on Discovery channel? I love shark week!" Yuffie says bouncing on the couch

"Yeah I think it is I'll put it on" Cloud puts the Discovery channel on laughing at Yuffie who's acting like a kid

"Oh did you know that bull sharks can live in fresh water? And that they can go up to three feet deep and if you step in the water where their territory is they won't eat you but they'll just kill you?" Yuffie smiles looking at Cloud

"No I did not know those things, but I didn't know you were a nerd either guess I found out two more things today" He smiles while she glares at him

"I am no nerd!" she shouts

"You are to me" He says looking back at the television

"Yeah but you're a jerk" She says sticking her tongue out at him

"What? Don't tell me you mean that" he says turning to her

"Why yes, yes I do mean it" Yuffie says pressing on with the subject

"Take it back" Cloud says smirking

"NEVER!" Yuffie yells when Cloud pounces on her and starts tickling her making her laugh hard, "Say you take it back"

"n-n-oo haahahahah" Yuffie tries to get out but it's hard to breath normally

"Then I won't stop tickling you!" Cloud threatens

"Yes you will!" She says trying to hold back her laughs

"And why would I do that?" He asks

"Because of this" Yuffie quickly changes the channel to a boring movie and Cloud tries to get the control from her

"Give me that" he says growling

"Never Cloudy" she says laughing

"Don't call me that" he says irritated

"Cloudy, Cloudy, Cloudy! What's the weather going to be like today? Cloudy!" Yuffie chants

"Shut up with that already!" He says getting more irritated

"make me!" Yuffie laughs when Cloud jumps on her and comes extremely close to her face and she turns red and he laughs leaning in towards her Yuffie smiles,_ ' Wow I can't believe this is actually happening!'_

"Told you I'd make you" Cloud whispers still smiling at the girl who resembles a red cherry, leaning in to kiss her.

"What the hell you two! Can't you guys ever be quiet!" Namine yells looking at them from the stairs. They jump away from each other and Namine starts to smile, "Oh was I interrupting something!" Namine starts giggling and runs upstairs

"No! you weren't!" Yuffie immediately runs upstairs after her

"I can't believe it you and my brother! That's so cool!" Namine says continuing to giggle

"No you go it all wrong! I don't like your brother like that" Yuffie tries to explain

"Oh So you are admitting that you like Riku!" Namine says teasing Yuffie while she smacks her forehead

"I do not like that prick! I don't care how hot he may be! Or how hot your brother may be! I don't like them!" Yuffie pouts

"Well let's get dressed so we can head out of here and to school" Namine says smiling

"Aren't we going in our pajama's?" Yuffie says

"Uhh I didn't really want to but if you want to that's fine" Namine says grabbing normal clothes

"Namine if you don't wear pajamas on pajama day then you will stick out like a sore thumb and then everyone will be looking at you" Yuffie tries to convince her taking her normal clothes and putting them back in the draw

"Fine then let's just go there" Namine says walking down stairs

"I'll be right there i have to grab my bag" Yuffie yells from inside Namine's room

" Hey Cloud I'll see you later!" Namine says when the door knocks, "Wonder who could that be" Namine opens the door to see Kairi standing there smiling

"Hey Nami!" Kairi says grinning somewhat like Sora, _'she's hanged around him too much'_ Namine decides

"Hey Kai! What's up? Why are you here?" Namine says letting her in

"Oh well I just live around here and now since I know where you live I decided to drop by and give you a ride to school" Kairi says smiling

"That's nice of you" Namine smiles sweetly

"And yet you never let me drop you off" Cloud says pretending to be hurt

"Oh Kairi this is my brother Cloud and Cloud this is my friend Kairi" Namine says introducing them. Kairi smiles and sticks her hand out, "Yeah I'm her **_single_** friend Kairi" Kairi says with a playful wink making Cloud laugh and Namine drops open her mouth and Kairi turns to see Namine and puts her hand behind her head another trait from Sora Namine guesses, "What? I'm just kidding, kinda, well anyway where's Yuffie?" Kairi asks looking around

"She's upstairs I'll get her" Namine says walking up the stairs

"So how old are you?" Kairi says turning back to Cloud

"I'm 20, how old are you?" He asks smiling

"I'm 17, so that's cool that you go to college is it really like all of the movies?" Kairi asks interested

"Well if I told you then I would have to kill you, it's just a college thing" Cloud explains

"Oh come on I won't tell anyone" Kairi says sitting next to him Cloud smirks and leans in and whispers, "Yes it's just like the movies, all the partying and drinking, it's all true, but you know for a 17 year old you're pretty hot" Kairi's face turns hot while he laughs looking at the blushing girl

"Cloud stop messing with my friends" Namine says walking down the stairs with Yuffie

"What?" Cloud says innocently then turns back to Kairi, "Well it was very, very nice to meet you" He winks at her while she continues to blush, "y-yeah n-nice to m-meet you t-too" Kairi manages to get out while walking out the door

"You really need to stop doing that to my friends" Namine shakes her head walking out the door

"Bye Cloudy I'll see you later!" Yuffie says excitedly running out the door after her friends

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora is eating his favorite waffle's and arguing with Demyx about who the best fighter is while Riku calls them losers entertained with their arguing. Roxas sighs when he looks at them all wearing their pj's for the day, he was fine with what Riku was wearing but Demyx and Sora was a completely different story, Demyx with his stupid pink pajama's with hearts on it, Roxas could have sworn that Demyx's grandma thought he was a girl. Now Sora was wearing his ninja turtles pj's that were green and made him look like a super nerd.

"No Superman is the best!" Demyx says stubbornly

"That's not true Batman could totally beat him up!" Sora counters

"Well Goku is the best, and Batman doesn't have any powers he's just some weird dude trying to be a bat" Demyx pouts

"God! Will you two shut up! I'm tired of listening to this crap!" Riku growls irritated

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Demyx says smiling

"Hey! That hurt a lot this morning" Sora says rubbing his head

"Yeah I know it was suppose to" Riku smirks at his handy work

"Wow, I didn't think that this was possible but it is" Roxas says smiling when they all turn and look at him like a weirdo

"What are you blabbering about, don't tell me you forgot to take your meds again" Riku says laughing

"No and I don't take meds anymore, I'm fine now. I was just speaking about the fact that you both actually like Demyx and Axel, and especially when Sora had his thing" Roxas says hinting that Sora didn't like them just a few days ago

"Well I am very forgiving" Sora says grinning, "Hey I never told you guys, I told Kairi that we should end our fake relationship and she was fine about it" Sora says continuing to grin like an idiot

"Why? I thought you liked her" Roxas says looking at his cousin

"I don't know I don't really like her like that, I think it's cool that she went along with the fake relationship but we are just too good of friends for a real one and besides I met this girl and I think I really like her" Sora explains

"So who is this mystery girl?" Riku asks taking a bite from his waffle

"Well her name is Xion and she's really pretty she has dark hair and these bright blue eyes" Sora says dreamily when they hear a knock at the door

"I'll get it" Sora says running to the door and opening it quickly and sees Kairi standing there smiling

"SSOORRRRAAA!" She laughs eying his waffle, "Did you make me one?"

"No" Sora says protecting it from her

"Aww come on and give me it, if you do I'll love you forever!" She pouts

"No! it's mine!" Sora says selfishly

"Please! I'm starving! Riku tell him to give it to me!" Kairi pleads looking over at Riku

"Sora just give it to her, she'll make it up to you someday and besides you've already had four, i don't think these things are as healthy as you think they are" Riku says scolding him

"Fine" Sora pouts handing it to her slowly

"Okay Sora let go of it!" Kairi says trying to get it out of his grip

"I can't do it!" Sora says stuffing the rest of it in his mouth while Kairi jumps on him knocking him down to the ground with her on top of him, "You jerk! You said you would give it to me!"

"KKKaaaiiirrii! Get off of me!" He complains trying to push her off

"No not until you say you're sorry for what you did!" She stubbornly says pinning his arms above his head while he kicks frustrated

"No! I don't want to hurt you but get off!" Sora quickly rolls around smiling when she's on the bottom

"Sora get off of me!" She growls trying to push him off but soon gives up when she realizes he's too heavy

"Haha you will never escape me!" he says pinning her arms above her head dangling spit over her face

"EWW! Sora I swear I will kill you!" She says struggling again

"Hey Children we have to get to school" Riku says scolding them

"Sorry Riku" They both say hanging their heads, as soon as Riku looks away Kairi pushes Sora into the couch making him fall, Riku looks back at them and glares while Kairi smiles innocently

"Well Namine and Yuffie are waiting outside so hurry up and get out there!" Kairi says trying to run outside when Sora picks her up by her waist and throws her on the couch and runs outside first

"Sora!" Kairi yells angrily running outside after him.

"I think they like each other" Roxas says to Riku who nod's his head, "They're just in denial about it" Riku says watching them while Dem just finishes his breakfast

Sora is hiding behind Namine who looks confused, "Namine don't move she's trying to kill me" Sora says hiding while Namine sighs

"Hey what did I say to you two just a minute ago!" Riku says walking outside scolding the two again

"Sorry Riku" they both say while Kairi waits for Riku to look away and smiles evilly and flips Sora off when he looks at her, "Riku! She just flipped me off!"

"So? Suck it up and be a man" Riku says sighing

"What would you know about being a man you prick!" Yuffie says glaring at him

"Yeah! And no man wears pajamas with the ninja turtles on it!" Kairi says pointing at Sora's pj's

"Well what would you know about being a girl!" Riku yells looking at Yuffie

"Ugh I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Hey my pj's aren't that bad!" Sora yells at Kairi

"Yes they are! Right Yuffie?" Kairi says turning to Yuffie who nods

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Yuffie says laughing

"You wanna die? I'll make it come true" Riku suggests starting to make an argument

"Yeah and if you did I would come back as a ghost and kick your butt" Yuffie says glaring at Riku

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay break it up and you say we act like kids" Kairi says while Sora nods in agreement

"It's not my fault the stupid Prick brings the ugly side of me out!" Yuffie says pointing at Riku

"No you're just normally that ugly, you don't need my help" Riku says snickering

"Why you little a-" Yuffie starts to yell when Roxas slams the house door shut

"Well let's go!" Sora says pushing Kairi so he can get to the car first

"Sora I'm driving you idiot! You can't get into the car if I haven't unlocked it!" Kairi yells at him

"You want to bet?" Sora says jokingly picking up a heavy rock

"NOOO!" Kairi shouts unlocking the doors and hopping into the car while Sora smiles like an idiot

"Don't make me run over your foot again!" Kairi threatens while Sora shakes remembering the pain and quickly hopping into the front seat right next to her.

"Can we just get to school without being late?" Riku says getting into the car and Namine pushes Yuffie so she has to sit next to him, "EWWW! I have to sit next to this prick the whole way there!"

"Yuff, it's only like a three minute ride" Namine tries to compromise while Roxas get's in the car and sits next to her

"Yeah three minutes to you is like three hours to me! And I don't want to touch him he probably has an HIV or some kind of disease!"

"I don't have any disease!" Riku says defensively

"Yeah you do! You have the exactly disease!" Yuffie childishly says while Namine smacks her forehead knowing where this is going

"What the hell is that?" Riku says not really paying attention to her but looking at his phone

"It's when your face smells exactly like your butt!" Sora and Demyx start laughing along with Yuffie as everyone looks at her and sweat drops

"God so childish, you're like a more annoying Kairi" Riku says shaking his head

"Hey! Don't make me kick you out of my car!" Kairi threatens

"Yeah don't she's done it to Sora before" Roxas smiles remembering all the times she kicked Sora out of her car

"I remember I had to walk home" Sora pouts in the front seat

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well here we are!" Kairi says pulling into the schools parking lot. And everyone gets out of the car and Kairi purposely locks the door with Sora still inside

"Kairi! Let me out!" Sora pouts while everyone laughs

"God you're so smart!" Kairi says sarcasm dripping on her every word

"Why thank you but can you still help me out?" He grins sheepishly closing his eyes

Roxas growls and looks at his cousin, "Seriously Sora! You can unlock the door from the inside, duh!" Sora opens his eyes and lets out a big ohhh then he unlocks the door and steps out of the car.

"You know it's a good thing we all have first period together" Riku points out

"Dang I forgot this annoying prick was in our class! NOOOOOO!" Yuffie says dramatically

"I don't have first period with you guys I have it with Axel" Demyx says looking around making sure he wouldn't sneak up on him

"Well that's cool at least you have a good friend" Namine says smiling while demyx puts his arms on her slightly shaking her, "You don't get it! He's going to set my pj's on fire if I get to close today!" Demyx finally let's go of her trying to calm himself down.

"Then I have no idea how to help you" Namine says trying to think when the Bell rings loudly

"well we're late, but now maybe Mr. Ansem won't give me another detention" Roxas says walking inside their school. As Demyx approaches the school he see's Axel and Larxene waiting for him.

"Namine! Hide me!" He says crouching down behind the smaller girl and silently passes Axel and Larxene. As soon as they make it inside he quickly runs to his first period. He sighs when he gets in class and see's not Axel.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asks looking at his pj's and bursting out laughing, "Just take your seat" the teacher says laughing very hard

Demyx smiles and sits down in his class when he feels someone tap his shoulder and he quickly turns around to see a smirking Axel holding a lighter in his hand. Demyx jumps out of his seat and runs out of class only to run into Larxene who's smiling just as evilly as Axel just was, Demyx just runs the other way down the hall

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Larxene yells after him

"NEITHER CAN YOU SO ALL I HAVE TO DO IS OUT RUN YOU!" Demyx yells running very quickly away from her.

**the end...**

**Roxas: stop being so dramatic**

**me: it is the end!**

**Roxas sighs**

**Me: What? it's the end of the chapter duh**

**Roxas: you are very annoying**

**Me: Like Sora said yesterday you do have a mental disorder, you even admitted you use to have meds**

**Roxas: So? i use to do drugs too**

**Axel: don't believe him he's still a druggie, sorry Roxy you just can't quit cold turkey**

**Roxas: Shh, don't tell Sora or he'll kill me**

**Kairi: Hey i can black mail you now!**

**Roxas: no you can't because i know your secret!**

**Kairi: You over heard me and Namine Talking didn't you!**

**Roxas: Yup i did**

**Namine: and you say i'm evil, and weird who listens to other people's conversations**

**Roxas: that's exactly what a weird person would say**

**Namine: I'm NOT WEIRD!**

**Roxas: you're right you're also a bitch**

**Namine: Stop calling me that!**

**Sora: Dude if you keep treating her like this then she'll never like you**

**Roxas: i don't want her to like me!**

**Namine: Kairi do you like my brother?**

**Sora: What!**

**Kairi blushes: Uhh, nooo?**

**Sora: Hey! What about me?**

**Kairi: You like Xion remember!**

**Sora: oh yeah that's right she's really pretty, even better than you**

**Kairi: Hey! OH FAN GIRLS!**

**Sora: AHHHHHH!**

**Kairi: and that's how you get rid of him**

**Axel: that's a different method i just show Dem a lighter and he'll run for the hills**

**Me: Anyway review! I will use all suggestions some point in time in this story! You just will never know when it's going to be popped out, i'll probably publish the next half to this chapter in like a few hours i'm almost done with chapter ten! Luck you!**

**Axel: Yeah so show you're appreciation to this hard worker! And Review!**


	10. The End of Pajama Day!

**Only Fools Fall in Love **

**Haha i'm updating again it's like 4:10 am i'm super tired but i was so entertained writing**

**Roxas: You need some sleep or you're going to go crazy**

**Sora: That's true why else would you be all emo all the time**

**Demyx: i don't want to lose my pj's i love them**

**Larxene: No they have to go!**

**Axel: You need new pj's!**

**Demyx: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: anyway i don't own anything and i want to deticate this to all you faithful reviewers and i will use all suggestions some point in my story and a whole lot more charaters will be comming, so if you want to read about a specific one just let me know**

**Kairi: Have fun reading this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: The End To Pajama Day!**

Roxas, Riku, Namine, Yuffie and Kairi made their way to Mr. Ansem's class, "You do realize we wouldn't be late but Sora just had to eat that waffle that he should have given to me" Kairi says still hungry

"You were just too lazy to make it yourself. Besides you don't need to get anymore fatter than you already are" Sora says walking next to her laughing

"I'm not fat! You're the fattest here you fatty!" Kairi shoves Sora into the lockers, "Oww! You know I will get you back!"

Namine laughs, "That's what Roxas told me but he still hasn't done anything" Namine pokes Roxas on the shoulder while he glares at her, "Just wait Namine I'll get you good"

"Ohh…" Namine smiles smugly at him. "Looks like someone didn't get over that joke that day at the beach"

"Shut up!" Roxas looks away. "I didn't buy it for a second, you wish i did"

"Mhmm, Sure, we can still hang out you know" Namine giggles walking into Mr. Ansem's class room

"Alright now why are you all late? Oh I see did you guys come here with Roxas?" Mr. Ansem asks making a Beeline to look at Roxas

"Damn it!" Roxas growls annoyed

"I will be seeing you in detention" Mr. Ansem hands him another detention slip while he mumbles all the way to the back seat he was placed in last Friday. Namine shyly sits next to him trying to avoid all the bad looks she was getting from girls around the room.

Selphie smiles when she see's Roxas and Sora along with Riku. She decides to take Roxas' old spot by Sora and Kairi and Riku, "Hey Sora" Selphie winks at him getting annoyed when Kairi doesn't have a reaction, "hello Kai I'm trying to flirt with your boyfriend! You know it's not as fun unless you get pissed" Kairi smiles and turns to her, "Well normally I would get angry but we're not dating anymore, now he's just my friend and we've decided to come clean about the whole fake dating thing" kairi says loud enough for the whole class to hear, and Sora's fan girls smile while Sora glares at Kairi who smiles evilly

"Sora! I knew you'd never date someone like her!" One of the girls yells

"Now you can date me!" Another one says

"No he's going to date me!" The first girl says

"You can have him I want Roxas!" A different girl yells

"Yeah Roxas you can't like Namine she's not good enough for you!" Another one yells

"Marry me Riku!" Some blonde yells while he smirks

"Hey I don't like Namine like that!" Roxas protests

"Good!" Selphie yells

"Sora! We love you!"

"Please can we go back to class?" Sora says pouting and still glaring at Kairi

"Oh and I never like Sora more than an annoying brother! Just so you all know" Kairi yells smiling, she just really had to get her point across. She was still upset but wasn't really sure why.

"And I think Kairi is a crazy talk-a-tive, shopaholic, who likes to trick and tease people because she's a jerk, and I've never liked her either" Sora yells and they both huff crossing their arms turning away from each other

"Eww why would you want to marry that Jerk over there!" Yuffie gags looking at the girl who said it weird

"Because he's soooo hot!" the blonde replies

"See you're the only weird one" Riku says smirking

"I wasn't talking to you, you stupid jerk!" Yuffie says pointing at him

"Namine back off of Roxas you heard him he doesn't like you!" Some red head yells

"I don't like him! He's mean and a jerk to me!" Namine angrily says before hiding her face embarrassed

"At least I'm not weird or try to trick people!" Roxas says turning to her

"I liked it better before I talked to you!" Namine glares at him

"Really? So did I" He says glaring at her

"Fine then I won't talk to you anymore!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"—"

Roxas sighs, _'This is not the way it's supposed to go I just had her talking to me but ugh she's got a good temper. My plan will never work out with her not wanting to talk to me damn'_ Roxas looks back at their teacher

Namine ignores him thinking angrily , _'Why does he always have to be in such a bad mood__! I swear he's more of an ass most of the time rather than clam, or even nice to me. Sure there are sometimes that's he's nice to be but what the hell do I know? I don't even know him that well and I'm really hating this attention. I should just stop talking to him._' Namine growls to herself determined to say nothing to Roxas and turns back to their teacher who staring at the class,

"Alright back to our lesson" Mr. Ansem continues to go on until the bell rings and the friends split up. Namine quickly leaves before anyone says anything to her and Yuffie runs out of the class after her.

Kairi shakes her head as she looks at Roxas, "Looks like someone has a crush on a certain blue eyed girl!" She teases him

"I don't like her, and she doesn't even like me so either way it doesn't matter, besides you don't know that she can be a bitch when she wants to be" Roxas says bitterly

"Oh come on! She's like an angel! And who knows maybe someday you'll eat your own words and fall in love with her…"

"Oh yeah me in Love funny." Roxas says sarcastically," Besides only fools fall in love, and then they end up divorced and with half the cash they had before they got married"

"Yeah, sure. That's not always true, besides love must be the most incredible feeling and if you want her to like you just don't act like Riku around her" Kaylie replies nonchalantly, smiling. Riku shakes his head at his best girl friend's imitation of what love is .

"I don't care and i don't act like Riku" Roxas starts getting annoyed

"Yeah, sure you don't. So you're never an ass or get pissed off and do whatever you want" Kairi replies smiling. Riku smirks nodding his head, "Yeah buddy if you don't remember the only reason why some of your relationships fell through because of your attitude, you would fight with the chick and then cheat on her because you didn't care anymore"

"Read my lips I still don't give a damn," Roxas mumbles walking out of the class and going to his second period.

"Now to deal with you and Sora, and hey i don't act like that" Riku says smiling evilly

"What about us? And i know but what i meant was the dating to many chicks like he did for a while" Kairi eyes him skeptically

"Oh nothing it's just the fact that you two really like each other!" Riku says smirking focusing the conversation back on his main point

"Yeah just like how you and Yuffie like each other!" Kairi says smirking back at him

"No, it's not the same at all, we're only i don't know" Riku glares at her

"Well you can wake Sora up I'm going to go catch up to Roxas and try to bug him some more" Kairi says skipping out of the room. Riku sighs and smacks Sora waking him up, "Ouch!" Sora says getting up

"Come on before we're late to class" Riku says walking out of the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Second period went by fast and now it's third period the only class that Namine really dreaded thanks to their crazy teacher, . She quickly takes her seat next to Demyx who's still looking for Axel to just jump out of nowhere and burn his pj's. Axel walks into the room and sits across from Namine and smiles

"Hey there love" He says smiling at Namine who doesn't say anything, "So you're shy again? That's cool" Axel shrugs

"No i'm just ignoring Roxas" she says smiling at Axel

The bell rings when Roxas runs into the room smiling sheepishly at the teacher who glares at him but ignores Roxas when his eyes fall upon Pence who happens to be eating his favorite potato chips making a lot of crinkling noises with the plastic bag. Everyone looks at him and brace for the moment that Mr. Sephiroth will weirdly but surely explode at him.

"YOU! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN THIS CLASS EVER AGAIN!" Mr. Sephiroth points at him

"Sorry sir but I can't switch classes no-" Pence tries to explain

"I DON'T CARE GET OUT! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" Mr. Sephiroth yells while Pence quickly gets up and runs out of the class. Mr. Sephiroth looks at the rest of the students, "Now before we begin our dissection class we have to a quick project now send someone up here and I will explain it to them then you can start and tomorrow we will begin our dissection with the cats"

"I can't believe he's serious about the cats" Demyx says shaking his head

"I'll get the project instructions" Axel says getting up

"What's up with you two yesterday you we're both talking like normal and today you are ignoring each other! I'm confused!" Demyx says scratching his head obviously not listening to the converstation that Axel just had with Namine

"Ugh she's just being weird and isn't talking to me, it must be pms" Roxas says looking at Demyx

'_Don't say anything, Don't talk to him, just ignore him he just wants to get you to talk and I refuse to!' Namine c_hants in her head fighting the urge to call him stupid. Axel walks back to the group with the stuff in his arms smiling

"So what's the project?"Roxas asks looking at Axel

"I don't know what the hell he was talking about" Axel says shrugging his shoulders while everyone at the table sweat drops, "But there's no worries I've done this million of times I've like failed this class like what maybe two times?" He says setting everything up picking up a glass beaker with red stuff in it, "Highly flammable, awesome" the pyro says laughing while Demyx backs away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group two:

"Alright I'll go because I know if we send Sora then we won't know what were doing" Kairi says teasing him while he pouts

"I'm not that stupid" He says, "Whatever helps you sleep at night" Kairi says laughing walking to their teacher and getting supplys

"I don't see why you would break up with that hot piece of ass, you must be real stupid" Seifer says eyeing Kairi up and down

"I can, she's a bitch toward him like all the time" Selphie says smiling

"Well it doesn't matter how much of a bitch she is, as long as you get to tap that" Seifer says smirking

"Yeah right like Sora even got pass first base with that prude" Selphie says annoyed

"So what did happen between you and Kairi, Sora?" Seifer says looking at him, "Yeah did you even kiss her?" Selphie presses

"Leave me alone!" Sora yells under pressure running out of the class trying to get away from their prying questions while Kairi comes back and sits down, "Okay where is Sora?"

"He ran out of here, he still might be in the hall if you want to go see" Seifer says pointing out the door

"Well do either one of you know how to tie a knot? A really strong one?" Kairi asks looking at them while they shake their heads no

"Fine I'll go get him" Kairi says walking out in the hallway

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group three:

"I'll get the stuff!" Yuffie jumps up, "The more time I get away from this jerk the better!" She says starting to walk away

"Great the feelings mutual" Riku says rolling his eyes checking his phone

"Can you get off the phone I swear it's like your married to it"

"At least I have a life"

"I have a life!"

"If you call that a life you're pathetic"

"Well your stupid"

"Whore"

"Asswhole!"

"Skank"

"Fag"

"Lesbo"

"Moocher"

"Slut"

"Douche!"

"Bitch!"

"Ugh I hate you!" Yuffie yells frustrated at him

"No you love me" He teases

"I would love for you to shut up!"

"Well I would love for you to go away!"

"Well you're a gay fish!"

"What? What does that have to do with anything!" Riku says looking at her weird

"Nothing I was just saying you're gay!" Yuffie says laughing

"Uhh can we start the project now?" Olette says looking at the two of them

"Alright" they say at the same time

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi walks around the halls annoyed, _' Really today is the only day for this project and here I am looking for Sora'_. She is finally relieved when she sees the burnett sitting down by their lockers

"Oh hey Kairi" He says smiling a little

"Hey Sora, so what are you doing here?" Kairi asks taking a seat next to him

"I just got annoyed of Seifer and Selphie they just kept asking me questions and saying stuff about you and I didn't want to give either of them satisfaction with any of my answers" Sora says honestly

"Well what were they saying about me?" Kairi asks curiously

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sora says unsure whether to tell her the truth

"Yeah I want to know" Kairi says sure

"Okay uhh.." Sora starts

"Just tell me already" Kairi says sweetly

"Well Seifer went off talking about how he can't believe I broke up with you while checking you out and then Selphie said that you were a bitch and then Seifer said it didn't matter as long as I was sleeping with you and then Selphie said that you were a prude and wouldn't be surprised if I never even kissed you then they started bugging me and I left" Sora explains

"Wow, well thanks for being really sweet" Kairi says smiling looking at him

"You're welcome, oh and I don't think you're a bitch just for the record" Sora says grinning goofily

"You know for a knuckle head, you're not that bad at all" she says, "Well we better get back to class" she says getting up and helping him up to. They make it back to class quickly and she's about to walk in when Sora stops her, "Hey Kai, I just want to say thanks for everything you've done for me I know you never had to" She smiles about to say something to him when Sora quickly leans in and kisses her softly on the lips she wraps her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

BOOM!

Kairi quickly pulls away from Sora blushing when the class room door opens and out walks Axel covered in red, "Haha, I guess I didn't remember that project as well as I thought I did" He grins walking down to the principles office

"How about we don't talk about what just happened ever again" Sora suggests still a little red

"Yeah, it would be for the best, Alright my annoying friend! Let's go and finish this project!" Kairi says running into the class room

"Hey! I'm not annoying! You fat tweety bird!" Sora yells running in after her, she turns around glaring at him

"At least I'm not some stupid mud muncher who can't stop eating mudd!"

"Hey I'm not stupid!"

"You're right you're actually a knuckle head with a big ego who's to full of himself, now tie the knott!" Kairi says laughing at him

"Alright this project is cancelled!" Mr. Sephiroth yells looking at everyone in the class

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Namine" Kairi says walking up to her during their free period

"Oh hey" Namine says smiling

"So what do you think about cheerleaders?" Kairi says smirking while Yuffie pops up out of nowhere startling them again and then Namine continues with what she was going to say, "They're pretty and work hard but they get in front of a lot of people, it's really nerve wrecking" Namine admits

"Well I was just wondering, see I use to think it was to girly and then Riku made a bet that I wouldn't make it so I did and I turned out loving it more than I thought I would" Kairi says grinning, "You should try out"

"uhh no thanks" Namine says shyly

"Yes you are! You're great at sports! You're doing this!" Yuffie yells smiling

"Uhh, but I don't want to be infront of people" Namine says blushing

"it's the perfect way to get over your shyness" Kairi points out when Roxas and Sora come running toward them

"Hey Namine I forgot to tell you I want to show you something but I got to go!" Roxas says quickly

"They're coming!" Sora yells running away with his cousin

"Soren! Roxas!" A big group of fan girls yell running towards the girls passing by them quickly while Namine shakes her head. It was just too crazy.

Demyx is randomly running after the fan girl group throwing his arms in the air, "ROXAS YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME FROM AXEL!" Demyx says complaining while Namine mentally sweatdrops

"ROXAS WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS!" A pissed off Selphie yells running behind them being overly dramatic while Namine sweat drops again. Namine turns back to Kairi who's watching the boys with Yuffie in amusement while Namine makes her quick escape

"Anyway Namine, you should really try out" Kairi says turning to the girl who was just standing there, "Hey where did she go?" Kairi asks looking around

"I still haven't figured that out yet" Yuffie admits shrugging

"Well lunch is about to start so let's head out of here" Kairi says walking with Yuffie to lunch

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh she's sitting with us again?" Riku says disappointed looking at Yuffie who sticks her tongue out at him

"Hey, where's Namine?" Roxas asks looking around pretending to care

"Uhh she disappeared, she sometimes does it I still don't know where she goes, i'm guessing the library i would never go in there" Yuffie says shrugging

"Oh" Roxas says while Selphie goes and sits by him

"Sora, you going to ask Kairi out for real this time?" Roxas asks Sora who was playing around with food.

"NO!" Sora suddenly raised his voice.

"Come on, you know you-" Roxas gets cut off by the irritated boy.

"Shut up ...don't make me fling food at you." Sora playfully said while holding up his spoon with food on it pretending he actually meant what he said.

"Like your really gonna fling your food." Roxas smirked then Yuffie came in...

"Sora.. Kairi said that she likes you..." Yuffie said in a teasingly way. Sora glared at his friend and could hear Kairi threatening Yuffie. The brown-haired boy was still holding up his spoon with the food on it when he accidentaly flinged it. Roxas moved and Yuffie ducked down to get something so the food flew past her and on to Kairi it goes...

"SOORRAAA!" Kairi angrily stands up while Riku looks at Sora and says, "Good luck."

"Why do I need luck? It's not like she's going to do anything." Sora said before feeling something hit him. It was a cupcake...

"What the- alright then..." Sora picked up some food and threw it back at Kairi...but he missed and instead the food hit Olette, who was sitting with her own group not too far on the other side of the table.

"EEEEKKK!" Olette screamed. "WHO DID THAT!"

Roxas points at Sora stupidly.

"Roxas! You traitor..." Sora glares at Roxas evilly.

"You never kept my secrets safe." Roxas stated...which was true... Sora felt some food hit him so he got a bag of cookies and started throwing it one by one back at Olettle. Olette threw some more food but Roxas and Yuffie were in the way and soon, the two of them joined.

"Man, you guys are so immature!" Riku tells Sora who just looks at him.

"Oh really now...well TAKE THIS!" Sora throws an apple at him but Riku catches it.

"Is that all you got?" Riku says with triumph.

"Nope." Sora takes his whole plate of food and throws it right on Riku. Selphie just stares along with everyone in the whole cafeteria.

"grrr...YOU ARE SO DEAD SORA!" Riku grabbs his plate and throws it back at his friend but Sora moves and instead, the food hit someone behind Sora who ends up to be Seifer who turns around and says , "Okay people...Seifer's comin' in!" Seifer yells as he starts to throw food on Sora's group. Selphie just continues to stare until some ice cream was thrown at her along with all of Olette's and Seifer's friends. Then someone in the crowd shouts out "FOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" And everyone in the whole cafeteria starts throwing stuff around. Riku's main victim was Yuffie though, since she seems to always throw all these things at him.

"You're going down!" Yuffie screams at Riku while taking random things and throwing it at her rival.

"Not if I can help it!" Riku screams back. It was practically a game of dodge ball just with food

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The principal started. Someone in the crowd went up to the angry leader.

"We just got carried away sir..."

"Carried away? ALL OF YOU! GET TO YOUR CLASSES NOW! The principal screamed and everyone obeyed without question. Everyone hurriedly runs to class without a word

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine sighs as she sits in the Library, it was the perfect place to get away from everyone no people it was perfect

"NOOO! STAY AWAY!" Demyx yells running up the stairs into the upper section of the Library

"WE got you!" Axel laughs evilly

"You can't run anywhere anymore!" Larxene joins in laughing sadistically while Namine sweat drops at them

"Hold him!" Axel yells grabbing his lighter running up to Demyx setting his pj's on fire

"AHHHH!" demyx yells running around the library while Axel laughs with Larxene. Namine sighs walking over to the fire extinguisher breaking the glass and walking over to Demyx spraying him with the white icy foam

"Thanks Namine" Demyx says shaking but pouting realizing his pj's are ruined. Axel walks up to him smiling great fully at the gods that let him burn those damn pj's.

"Here Dem" Axel says handing him some sweats

"Thanks, but I still hate you two for burning my pj's" Demyx says putting the sweats on walking off the roof upset and pouting

"Well at least we got rid of them and we had fun while it lasted" Larxene says following her cousin off the roof with Axel behind her not even noticing Namine

Namine sighs happy again to be alone when the bell rings signaling the end of lunch, she groans getting up not wanting to leave but having to. She quickly walks off the roof and to her last period P.E.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright class! Today we will be playing the best sport in these united States! Why yes ladies and worms I'm talkin' about nothing other than soccer! So I'll split you into two groups and then we'll play" Their teacher explained very excitedly breaking them all up into teams

Team 1: Roxas, Yuffie, Namine, Axel, Kairi, Pen

Team 2: Sora, Riku, Demyx, Seifer, Olette, Selphie

"Jerk! Your team is going down I'll make sure of it!" Yuffie yells excitedly

"Face it I'm pretty much the best player here, and without me on your team, you're going to lose"

"You're a liar, you're not that good! I've seen you play" Yuffie yells at Riku snickering a little

"This is lame and I want to go" Roxas says bored

"Yeah sure you'll win Yuffie especially with Roxas' attitude!" Riku says smirking.

"Alright that you're all fired up let's start this game" The gym teacher says blowing his whistle throwing the ball into the game for the two teams to clash

As the game goes, the ball is mostly kicked back and forth between Riku and Yuffie. All of the players aside from those two are now standing around, bored. Kairi is talking to Namine about her trying out for the cheer team which she continues to protest about it, while Roxas is glaring at Selphie from his position, very bored and annoyed. Selphie is checking her nails and muttering something every few seconds to herself glaring at namine. Some are just watching as Yuffie and Riku pass the ball between them

Suddenly, Yuffie tricks Riku and aims for another location, where Demyx is. Demyx, however, is preoccupied; still thinking about his poor pj's, "Hey Sleepy watch out for the ball!" Riku yells at him.

"What are you talking about there are no ba...?" Demyx says confused. Who ever made him the goalie must have been high off drugs that's for sure.

"Oh!" he says as the ball flies past him into the net

His whole team is beyond pissed off, well only Riku is since Yuffie's team just scored the first point. Riku just feels more frustrated.

Yuffie and her team, on the other hand, are dancing with victory, well only Yuffie really is. On the other hand, Kairi is laughing at Riku who protests that Yuffie just got off lucky and that would never happen again. Yuffie quickly yells at him before continuing the game much to everyone else's dismay.

The ball flies around the field...Time seems to stop as everyone's attention shifts to the ball soaring past Yuffie, only to be landing in Sora's and Roxas' direction! Riku instinctively yells at Sora to get it while Yuffie yells at Roxas and everyone else watches intensely.

Both Sora and Roxas go after the ball, and collide at full force instead. Sora falls heavily on his cousin making him angry, Roxas gets distracted and pushes his cousin off him annoyed. As Roxas begins to get up the menacing soccer ball hits him squarely on the head knocking him out.

"Someone go get the nurse!" Sora says looking at his cousin, "And I thought this stuff only happened to me" he says laughing

"Well Roxas has been hanging around you too much, maybe you're loserness is rubbing off on him" Riku suggests smirking

"Hey!" Sora complains while everyone laughs

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demyx is sitting at home when he hears a knock on the door he sighs still depressed and opens the door to see a random dude carrying a huge package, "Are you Demyx?" the man asks

"Yes" Demyx says looking at him wierd

"Well this package is for you i just need you to sign here" the guy gives him the package and the paper to sign

"Have a good day" The man leaves while Demyx walks into his room opening the box and happily smiling when he finds what's inside it, "YES!"

**Dun Dun dun... it's the end of this chapter, now what could be in the box? Is Roxas really playing Namine or is he just Denying his feelings? Does Kairi really like Sora or is she more into Cloud? Now who does Riku like could it be Yuffie and vice versa? Or Does yuffie like Cloud to? And who's this girl that Sora claims to like? You will find some of this stuff next chapter! It's their first football game!**

**Kairi: yeah talk about drama!**

**Roxas: Yup we're going against our rival school!**

**Sora: And i'll finally introduce you to my friend!**

**Namine: And who know's maybe i will run into a certain hot guy i shouldn't hang around**

**Roxas: And maybe i will get into a fight with said guy**

**Axel: I finally did it!**

**Larxene: You mean WE did it!**

**Axel: Yeah sure whatever**

**Demyx: Anyway! Review! and she'll keep updating as fast as possible!**

**me: yup and i love hearing what you people have to say**

**Roxas: i can't believe i'm saying this but yeah you people should review so i can finally be paid a decent salary**

**Sora: ignore him just review because you love the story!**

**Me: Will you all shut up! it's like 4:30 AM now i have to get my beauty sleep or i will never update**

**Roxas: Wow you sound just like Riku but less threatening**

**Axel: just review**

**Demyx: Especially if you want to find out what's in my box i'll bet you'll never guess it so review what you think it might be! Or just a normal review**

**Everyone in the room sweat drops**


	11. Another Side of Roxas

**Only Fools Fall in Love **

**Alright i know i haven't updated in like forever but i started school this week and i've had practice like crazy and not only that but today was our first football game and i had to cheer but it's been killing me not being able to write**

**Roxas: I know i've been waiting so long already**

**Sora: Yeah i'm sad now we need to start this chapter!**

**Namine: give the girl a break school just started**

**Me: Yeah and i made this chapter extra longer than the rest since i haven't updated for a few days**

**Kairi: This one is pretty long haha and i'm in it alot! Yay!**

**Riku: Hey Kai since i can't catch Yuffie can you help me get this dy-**

**Sora: HAHAHAHAHAH You Have RAINBOW HAIR HAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Riku starts strangling Sora**

**Sora: can't... breathe... ha... ha... rain... bow... hair...ha**

**Kairi: Riku get off of him!**

**Namine: Well while Kairi tries to save sora over there here's your next chapter!**

**Me: Hope you enjoy it! And to all you reviews this is totally dedicated to all of you and thanks for the suggestions! oh and i don't own anything**

**Roxas: if she did she'd be richer than me**

**Me: Shut up and help Kairi, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Another side of Roxas**

Roxas wakes up in the nurses office, "uhh how did I get here?" He asks looking at the nurse

"Well you knocked pretty hard in the head during your last period" the nurse explains smiling kindly at him

"Roxas!" Sora yells running into the infirmary

"What?" Roxas asks rubbing his head

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Sora grins

"He's alright, but you it's nice to know that I haven't seen you for a long time, did you quit getting into fights?" The nurse teases Roxas

"Yea, Sora kept bugging me about changing my ways or something gay like that, so I've been avoiding trouble" Roxas shrugs while Sora pouts sitting next to him

"well it's nice to see you again, now I don't want to see you here anymore" The nurse smiles at him when the door quickly opens

" Excuse me but I was wonder-" Namine says walking into the nurses office before taking a look at Roxas and turning to the nurse ignoring him

"What did I do now?" Roxas wonders aloud in an annoyed tone receiving a death glare from Namine.

'_I have no idea how those two are related'_ Mrs. Bitter comments in her head while Namine continues to ignore him

"Whatever" Roxas says standing, after a few moments pass it's completely silent

"Okay fine be a bit-," Roxas stops himself before looking at Mrs. Bitter's scolding face, "look I'm sorry for saying you were weird, you're just different" Roxas says while Sora sweat drops. Roxas just walks out of the office without waiting for her reply

"Alright Namine I'll see you later" Sora says smiling walking out the door following an annoyed blonde

"Bye" Namine says sweetly before turning to Mrs. Bitter

"So why is it that you're not talking to Roxas again?" Mrs. Bitter asks smiling at the girl

"Because he's mean, and he said I was weird and that he doesn't like me! So I called him annoying and told him I liked it better when I wasn't talking to me and he agreed so I said I wouldn't talk to him, so I'm not talking to him" Namine says stubbornly

"Oh I see, and is being his friend that bad?" Mrs. Bitter tries to reason with the stubborn girl

"No! Already all these girls that like him hate me, and I'm not even his friend let alone someone he likes like that! And besides Cloud doesn't want me hanging out with him for some reason and no tells me what's going on, and I just don't know what to do about Roxas sometimes I want to be his friend and then I get to see his angry side and then I don't ever want to be on it, and he has so much attention I don't want to deal with it! Selphie already has it out for me and so do all those other girls that like him you should have seem them in class today! Telling him that he's too good to be with me and stuff like that! And I would never be in this position if I would have never met him!" Namine vents pacing around the room

"Look Roxas has had his share of big problems, he really needs a good friend right now, and from what it looks like when he's around you he forgets everything else, I'm just saying give the guy a break , you never know when he might surprise you. And as for Cloud, if he doesn't know it won't matter, and if he doesn't tell you why, I don't see why you can't be friends with Roxas" Mrs. Bitter explains

"I don't know I'll think about it" Namine says unsure making Mrs. Bitter laugh

"You better go catch up with Yuffie if you want to get home on time" Mrs. Bitter says looking at her watch

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Namine says running out of the room up to the school's entrance where Yuffie is standing with Kairi

"Hey guys what are we doing?" Namine asks eyeing them suspiciously

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you two wanted to go to the mall with me?" Kairi asks looking at both of them

"Sure that's fine with me" Namine says smiling

"Hey we should make the stupid Prick go!" Yuffie yells while Kairi and Namine look at her shocked

"What?" Yuffie says looking at them

"Why would you want to take Riku? I thought you hated him" Namine says still shocked

"Oh I didn't finish what I was going to say, we should make the stupid Prick go because we can make him carry all out bags!" Yuffie shouts excitedly while Namine and Kairi sweat drop.

"Are you sure you just don't want to see him?" Kairi teases

"EWWW! Noooo! I'm just trying to help Namine get with Roxas" Yuffie shouts overly dramatic then proceeding to poke Namine who's momentarily glaring at her

"I already told you I don't like him! I'm not even talking to him at the moment!" Namine pouts cutely

"Fine, what about you Kairi you want to bring a guy along, someone named SOORRRAA!" Yuffie laughs while Kairi rolls her eyes, "Didn't we just announce today how we don't like each other like that? Besides he's like my brother ew"

"How about we make this a girls only shopping spree" Namine suggests while Kairi nods her head

"Fine with me!" Yuffie says walking to Kairi's car

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas and Sora are walking around the school looking for Riku, "Well we already checked where the normal fan girls are and even they haven't seen him" Sora sighs

"How about we check out front?" Roxas says walking out the doors to find Riku behind a bush

"What are you doing?" Sora says smiling

"Why are you hiding behind a bush?" Roxas says amused

"Shut up and get down here!" Riku growls pulling them down roughly

"Oww" Both cousins complain looking through the bush to see Kairi, Yuffie, and Namine talking; they quickly shut up to try to hear what the girl's are saying

"Hey we should make the stupid Prick go!" Yuffie yells while Kairi and Namine look at her shocked

"What?" Yuffie says looking at them

"Why would you want to take Riku? I thought you hated him" Namine says still shocked

"See I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me, I'm just that hot, no one can resist me" Riku says smirking while Roxas and Sora look at Yuffie with the same shocked expression as the girls

"Oh I didn't finish what I was going to say, we should make the stupid Prick go because we can make him carry all out bags!" Yuffie yells evilly while Namine and Kairi sweat drop along with Riku who's hiding behind the bushes while Roxas and Sora start snickering, "What were you saying about your irresistible charm?" Roxas says while high fiving Sora

"Shut up" Riku glares at them making them smile wider

"Are you sure you just don't want to see him?" Kairi teases

"EWWW! Noooo! I'm just trying to help Namine get with Roxas" Yuffie shouts overly dramatic then proceeding to poke Namine who's momentarily glaring at her

"I already told you I don't like him! I'm not even talking to him!" Namine pouts cutely

"And there she goes again, what did I ever do?" Roxas mutters to himself

"Be an ass" Riku smiles getting revenge

"Shut up!" Roxas says mocking Riku

"Fine, what about you Kairi you want to bring a guy along, someone named SOORRRAAA!" Yuffie laughs while Kairi rolls her eyes, "Didn't we just announce today how we don't like each other like that? Besides he's like my brother ew"

"Yeah cause you really kiss your brother" Sora says not paying attention to Roxas and Riku's bickering

"What? Kairi kissed her brother? I didn't know she had a brother" Roxas asks stupidly

"No but she says I'm like her brother, and I've kissed her" Sora says looking at Roxas

"Oh, well I thought you never kissed her" Riku mentions turning his attention to Sora

"Well I did today, but whatever it doesn't matter let's get back to eavesdropping" Sora says looking back at the girls

"How about we make this a girls only shopping spree" Namine suggests while Kairi nods her head

"Fine with me!" Yuffie says walking to Kairi's car and out of the boys sight

"RROOOXXASSS!" Demyx is randomly running toward them slipping on a banana peel landing on his face

"Uhhh? Yes Demyx?" Roxas walks over to him helping him up

"Nothing, I was just bored" Demyx says casually shrugging his shoulders

"Hey I have to go meet someone but I'll see you guys later" Sora says trying to sneak away from the group

"Wait! Who are you going to meet?" Roxas says pulling Sora back to the group

"N-no one! I just have to go bye!" Sora yells making his escape when Riku hits Roxas getting his attention, he growls glaring at Riku, "What?"

"Who gives a damn about Sora, let him do what he wants but how about we go to the mall?" Riku suggests getting up walking to his car

"Demyx you wanna go?" Roxas asks turning to demyx who's smiling like an idiot

"Yeah that sounds like fun! Let's go!" Demyx says running to the car

"Hey Roxas!" Selphie says walking over to him while he just looks at her with no expression, "Yes Selphie?" he continues to look at her with no expression

"Uhh well I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Selphie says smiling a little, trying to look innocent

"Oh, why are you sorry?" Roxas says a bit taken back

"Well just for everything I did to you, and treating Namine and Kairi badly, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry for it all" Selphie explains shrugging her shoulders slightly

"Oh, well I guess I forgive you, but just stop messing with Namine she hasn't done anything to you, but look I got to go so I'll see you later!" Roxas quickly runs to Riku's car hopping in the front seat. As he drives away Selphie angrily mutters to herself, "Namine, Namine, Namine, god I swear that's all he cares about! Why would he like such a freak! She doesn't even talk to him but yet he cares about her! Well we'll see about that when I'm through with her" she laughs evilly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Kairi why are we at the mall in the first place?" Namine asks walking into the big mall. They were on the main floor of the mall which consisted of three levels which had a bunch of stuff like various clothing stores, sport stores, jewelry stores. Namine is shocked to see how big the mall was, she'd heard of it but she'd never been there it was so big

"Well I know the school spring dance is kind of far away, but right now is the time to get the best dresses" Kairi says walking past a few store's

"So who are you going to go with?" Yuffie asks popping up besides Kairi eyeing her suspiciously

"Well I was going to go with Sora, but since our fake relationship fell through, that means I actually have to find a date" Kairi frowns a little trying to think up a list of possible guys she could take to the dance before turning smiling evilly to Namine, "So Namine are you going to go to the dance with Roxas!"

"Uhh, no? Besides we don't like each other like that, we're just well not right now, but we were just friends" Namine says a bit unsure blushing, "What about you Yuffie are you going to ask Riku?" Kairi says turning her attention to Yuffie who's pretending to drastically die

"Nooo!" Yuffie continues to make a scene while Namine and Kairi sweat drops

"How about we just go to the dress store already? Where ever it is" Namine says while Kairi nods her head and starts walking to their first destination the dress store. Yuffie quickly runs after them sighing when she see's all the dresses, "So how long are we going to look at dresses?"

"Uhh, like until we find one" Kairi says laughing looking at a few dresses with Namine while Yuffie sighs not knowing where to start looking for the 'perfect' dress, she just walks to the back and figures that this would be the best place to start.

"Hey Nami why don't you give Roxas a chance?" Kairi asks looking at a few dresses

"Why should I? All he's ever done is act like a jerk towards me, sometimes" Namine says picking up a pretty white dress

"Look Namine I've known Roxas since like eight grade and then i got to know him a little better in ninth grade when he was forced to move in with Sora, and his parents. He was such a trouble maker and would always be mean to Sora then our Sophmore year he was getting better. But whatever all that's over my point is after all his life was crappy and so much bad stuff happened, if you really want to know then ask him. But there was a time when he was happy then more crap happened to him and he was worse than ever and he has been acting like that since this year, when he met you Namine. I really haven't seen this side of Roxas that reminds me of a better time for a long time and you seem to bring it out in him you help him forget all the stuff that has happened to him. You should have seen him at lunch today he was looking around the whole table for you and was disappointed that you weren't there, so I really think you should give the poor guy a break" Kairi finishes while walking into the dressing room

"Okay Kairi I'll think about it, but now tell me what's up with you?" Namine asks as soon as they get into the dressing room

"What do you mean?" Kairi asks confused placing her dresses on the little counter

"When we asked you who you were going to the dance with and then you mentioned Sora and kind of frowned" Namine points out walking to her dressing room right across from Kairi's who is nervously biting her bottom lip

"Uhh, I don't know" She says looking at the floor

"Well last time I asked you about him, you said he wasn't your type and today you said you thought of him as your brother but yet it seems as if you're hiding something" Namine walks back over to Kairi looking her in the eye

"Man, what happened to my shy Namine? You just had to choose today to be all talkative. But fine I'll tell you, I really did think he wasn't my type and I really did think of him as my brother, and then the fake dating thing happened and I was comfortable and happy, we would always mess with each other and we always had fun. Then the day at the beach he just tells me he wants to end it because he found someone he actually likes someone named Xion, and then I'm lonely again and not only that but today he kissed me in front of our science class and it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had but then we decided to not talk about it" Kairi says still frowning, "And I get why he would want to end our fake relationship, but something tells me it's not just because he likes someone. But I'm not going to do anything I want him to be happy and it's obviously not with me, can we just try these dresses on?" Kairi says quickly closing the dressing room door leaving Namine to think about everything she just said.

After like twenty minutes Namine and Kairi found their dresses while Yuffie was having fun at the video game next door. Namine laughed when she found her violently beating the so called 'evil' machine, "Yuffie did you even find your dress?" Kairi asks laughing while walking over to her

"Yeah I found one way before you two, I swear you both take hours finding a dress, Come on stupid Freeza die already!" Yuffie continues to angrily rant at the game while Namine sweat drops

"Hey are you two hungry?" Kairi asks picking up her bag while Namine and Yuffie nod their heads, "Well there's this cool little restaurant that my Aunt owns, she's not old or anything she's really young I think she's like only 19 maybe 20, I'm not sure but anyway it's the best food that you can get at the mall" Kairi explains while Yuffie finishes her game and they all walk out of the store to the food court. They walk for about five minutes until they reach the food court and Kairi quickly finds her Aunt's little restaurant.

"Alright we're here let's go see if I can find my Aunt" Kairi walks inside looking around for her aunt when they all run into this really pretty girl with long brown hair smiling at them

"Hey Aunt Aerith, these are my new friends Namine and Yuffie, and you two this is my Aunt Aerith" Kairi smiles introducing them and giving her aunt a hug

"Just call me Aerith, I don't want to feel too old. So what brings you here other than my amazing food?" Aerith asks looking at the girls and Kairi smiles back at her aunt, "Well we were just here to dress shop, for our dance that's coming up" Kairi explains

"Oh that's exciting, I remember going to my senior prom it was an amazing dance" Aerith smiles remembering her high school years

"Hey you might have known my brother, he use to go to my school to, his name was Cloud" Namine says looking at Aerith

"Yeah I remember him, we had like almost every class together and he asked me out a few times and after forever I finally went out on a date with him and then I went with him to prom, that's funny" Areith smiles recalling Cloud, while Kairi remembers flirting with him earlier that morning, talk about akward

"That is funny" Namine shyly laughs a little

"Hey Kairi my other niece is suppose to be coming here pretty soon she's also your cousin, she use to go to Destiny high but she hates it there and she's actually your age I don't think you've met her because she lives with my sister who doesn't live here" Aerith explains turning to Kairi

"Yeah I didn't know anything about her, dad doesn't talk to much about his family" Kairi says a little shocked

"Well she use to live here then moved and has been living on the small island and goes to Destiny High which is kind of funny because they're your guys rival school" Aerith laughs

"Well it's all good I can make sure nothing happens to her. What's her name again?" Kairi asks excited

"Her name is Xion" Kairi immediately forces on a smile, suddenly recognizing that name

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Kairi can we talk?"Sora asks walking up to her

"Uhh yeah" She answers smiling.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Kairi smiles looking into Sora's eyes bright blue eyes

"Uhh, it's about our fake relationship" Sora says looking at the ground

"What about it?" Kairi asks partly worried

"Well I'm not really sure how to say this" Sora says blushing

"Sorry Sor I can't read your mind" Kairi says ruffling his hair

"Uhhh, I just wanted to end it if you don't mind" Sora says a little nervous

"Yeah that's fine" Kairi says a little shocked, "So who do you want to date?" Kairi asks trying to gain her composure

"It's just this girl I met a while ago, she doesn't go to our school her name is Xion" Sora says smiling

"Oh that's great" Kairi says lying

_**End Of Flash back**_

"Hey I have to get back to work but help yourselves to anything you want to eat" Aerith says walking back into the kitchen while Kairi is still a little shocked and Namine immediately knows what she's thinking, "Come on Kai, there's a lot of Xion's out there, I highly doubt that this one is the girl that Sora is planning on dating" Namine says trying to comfort her knowing that this girl is probably the girl Sora is talking about

"I'm not that hungry but you two can eat if you want" Kairi says losing her appetite

"Naw I ate breakfast this morning and I ate lunch and I also kind of wore it when we had our big food fight" Yuffie says still hyper giggling, "It was so much fun! I was throwing things at that stupid prick it was awesome!"

"I'm not hungry either why don't we just go and walk around? And I'm glad I missed that food fight" Namine suggests walking out of the small restaurant running into someone she sighs and looks up to see no one other than Leon smiling down at her, "Hey there blue eyes"

Namine looks up at him shyly while he smiles at her reaction helping her up, "Sorry about that I usually look where I'm walking"

"That's fine blue eyes, so what brings you to this mall?" He asks while Kairi and Yuffie walk over to them

"Hey Leon! What are you doing?" The same guy as Namine recognized, the one with the steel blue hair said walking over to them with the other guy that had those amber orange eyes

"I'm just talking to blue eyes over here" Leon says smiling

"She has a name you know" Kairi says a little annoyed

"Really? What's your name?" Leon says a bit sarcastically turning back to Namine who's blushing with all of the attention

"uhh, m-my name's Namine" She says looking at the floor

"Well I'm Leon, the dude with the blue hair is Zexion, and the one next to him is Xemnas" Leon says introducing them

"Hey there" Zexion says simply nodding to them unlike Xemnas who just completely ignores them

"Hi" Kairi says not to friendly

"So Namine what high school do you go to?" Leon asks

"I go to Twilight high" she says still looking at the ground to avoid all the eyes resisting the urge to jump and hide behind Kairi

"Oh really? I go to Destiny High, so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the football game. Namine you know you have a really pretty name" Leon says and for the first time Namine actually looks at him smiling a little

"Thank you, so is Leon your real name?" Namine asks giggling

"No my real name is Squall, but I just go by Leon" He explains

"Really? I think Squall is a great name" She says forgetting all the people around her

"Well how about I only let you call me that" Leon says winking at her making her laugh while Kari rolls her eyes

"Okay Squall" Namine says still laughing a little

"What's your name?" Zexion asks looking at Kairi who puts on a fake smile

"Oh I'm Kairi and your Zexion right?" She asks making sure

"Yeah I'm Zexion, aren't you the girl who's dating Sora?" Zexion says trying to remember

"No that's not me we never dated" She says denying it

"Oh so your single right?" zexion asks smiling a little making Kairi actually laugh

"Yes I'm single" She says laughing while Zexion just nods his head

"What about you Namine are you single?" Leon asks looking at the Blonde

"Uhh, yes I am" she says secretly thinking about someone

"Well then-" Leon is cut off by Riku

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? Go back to your island and leave us alone" Riku says a little pissed

"Well it you've already forgotten it use to be not only your island but all of yours the only one that never belonged to that island was Roxas" Leon says smirking

"Well not anymore, now leave" Riku says gritting his teeth

"Really? What are you going to do about it?" Leon says turning to face Riku smiling when he see's he's facing Roxas

"Do you really want to find out?" Roxas steps towards him with Demyx following them

"You know what I would love to find out" Leon glares at them while Roxas smirks

"Alright Squall, now what would your family say when they find out that you're here and not at home tucked in bed like your suppose to be?" Demyx says smirking while everyone sweat drops

"Nothing" Leon replies glaring at him for using his real name

"How about we settle this tomorrow on the field?" Roxas suggests

"Perfect" Leon says still glaring at them

"You really want a repeat of Zack, don't you" Axel says randomly walking up to them with Larxene

"Hey! Fuck You! Don't talk about Zack! You Assholes!" Leon yells angrily glaring straight at Axel and Roxas. Angrily walking away from everyone with Zexion and Xemnas following him

"Well now that's over why don't we just all hang out?" Kairi says trying to get everyone out of their pissy moods

"How about we go to Kairi's Aunts restaurant?" Yuffie says suddenly feeling hungry again

"Sure" Riku says

"I wasn't asking you, you prick" Yuffie says glaring at him

"Hey Kairi i thought this was suppose to be a girls only trip to the mall" Yuffie growls

"That's not true they obviously invited you" Riku snicks while Yuffie glares daggers at him

"Axel, Larxene what are you doing here?" Demyx says looking at his best friend and cousin

"Well we were bored since we already burned your pj's so what's the next best place to go? So we decided to come here since we couldn't find you after school" Axel says shrugging his shoulders

"Hey Larxene, it's been a long time" Roxas says walking over to the golden blonde girl

"Hey there buddy! It has been a long time, so I heard you quit on us" Larxene says giving the younger boy a hug

"Well I did there for a while, not sure if I want to go back yet. Sora would probably kill me but I think I might, just to piss him off" Roxas says not sure whether to go back to his old group of friends.

"Well they all miss you out there, we haven't gotten anyone new since you. Just think about it, we could really use you sometime" Larxene says smiling at Roxas who smiles back at her and then walks over to Namine

"Hey Namine are you going to talk to me know?" Roxas questions looking at her while she narrows her eyes at him and shakes her head while sighs, "Alright" he shrugs. Namine starts running to catch up with Kairi and Riku

"Now how am I going to get her to talk to me?" Roxas says thinking out loud when Yuffie pops up out of nowhere right next to him, "Yuffie! Don't do that!" Roxas says coughing because of all the smoke

"I guess I used to much this time" Yuffie says shrugging, "Anyway Roxas I couldn't help but hear your predicament"

"What Predicament?" Roxas asks looking at her weird

"Duh, the fact that Namine won't talk to you, anyway I know how to get her to talk to you!" Yuffie says excitedly

"Alright let me hear it as long as it isn't something drastic" Roxas says while Yuffie leans in and whispers what to do

"Really? Are you sure that will work?" Roxas questions the girls sanity

"Yup 100% sure!" Yuffie yells running up to Namine

"Hey Roxas I'll see you later we're going to head home" Axel says walking the opposite direction from them

"Alright Axel see you later"

"And don't forget what I told you" Larxene says following Axel

"I won't"

"Bye Roxas! Guys wait for me!" Demyx says running after Larxene and Axel

"Yeah" Roxas says catching up to his other friends

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all finally make it to Kairi's Aunt Aerith's restaurant, she smiles when she see's all of them coming into her restaurant

"Well your back I see, and with more friends. Hey Sora just showed up a little bit ago you guys can go sit with him he's with Xion how funny is that" Aerith says letting them in

"Yeah funny" Kairi mutters and then looks at Riku and smiles sweetly while he sighs looking at her, "Yes Kairi?"

"Nothing" She says still smiling at him

"Just tell me what you want me to do" Riku says getting impatient

"Fine, uh can you pretend we're on a date? Please!" She says whining slightly

"No" he says simply looking at his phone

"Come on please! Please! Please! Please!" Kairi says tugging on his shirt

"God you're so childish" Riku says smirking at her while she pouts

"Stop being a prick and say yes" Yuffie says standing behind them

"No one was asking you" Riku says glaring at her then turning back to Kairi, "Fine I'll do it"

"Good" Kairi says grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards a table until she hears Sora

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Sora says smiling at them

"Well we're here on a date and we decided to invite out friends out with us" Kairi says smiling still holding on to Riku who's laughing on the inside

"Well why don't you sit with us, guys this is Xion, and Xion this is Kairi, that's Riku my best friend, and that's Roxas my cousin but more like a brother to me, and that's Namine she was new a while ago and she's also my friend and that's our other friend Yuffie and she's pretty cool" Sora says introducing them to each other

"Hey why didn't you call me your best friend?" Kairi says narrowing her eyes at Sora

"Because you're a girl" Sora says childishly

"Well you're an idiot" Kairi says sitting across from them along with Riku and Yuffie, and Namine and Roxas end up sitting next to each other to. Namine is shocked at how much Xion and Kairi look alike, they could be sisters, then again she also looks a lot like Kairi, they could all claim to be sisters and people would probably believe them, the worlds first triplets with different color of hair

"But if we have to label it Kairi is my best friend that's a girl" Sora smiles looking at Kairi making her smile at him

"So you're Xion the niece of Aerith right?" Namine asks trying to make sure

"Yeah I am" Xion says

"Well I guess I just met my new cousin, hi I'm Kairi, even though doofus over there already explained that" Kairi says smiling at her

"Wow it's great to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you" Xion says admiring her cousin making Kairi smile wider

"You're cousins?" Sora asks stupidly while everyone sweat drops

"You know you two look a lot alike" Yuffie says looking at her menu

"Really?" They both say looking at each other, "I don't see it" they both say smiling

"So you and Riku are out on a date?" Sora says looking at them while Riku simply nods his head

"Wow I never thought you guys would go out again" Sora says forcing his smile

"Yeah I know what you mean I never thought Kairi would date this stupid pretty boy ever again" Yuffie says shuddering at the thought while playing along

"So you think I'm pretty huh?" Riku says smirking

"Yeah almost to pretty to be a boy!" Yuffie snickers

"Yeah love you to" Riku says looking back at his phone while Yuffie chokes on her water making everyone laugh.

"So when do you start school with all of us?" Kairi asks turning her attention back to her cousin

"I will actually be starting tomorrow" Xion says looking at Kairi

"That's cool I can give you a ride tomorrow if you want, I usually get everyone so we can all go to school together" Kairi says smiling

"That would be great I'm living with Aerith right now at least until my mom get's settled in" Xion explains

"Well I know where she lives so it should be no problem!" Kairi looks over to Sora who's coloring the little coloring papers they leave on the tables for the little kids making her laugh and then he looks up at her, "What?"

"You do realize that those are for the little kids who come here with their parents" Kairi says laughing at him

"Well in that case here" Sora hands her a paper with some crayons while she grabs them clueless

"Why did you give me this?" She says still confused

"You'll find out later" He says stupidly while she just puts them down beside her

"Hey give me a piece of paper and a blue crayon" Roxas says while Sora happily gives him some and everyone looks at Roxas like he grew a third head while he ignores them and starts drawing a picture hiding it from everyone while Namine tries to see what he was drawing. He smiles happily when he finishes his drawing and turns to Namine

"Hey Namine I drew you something" He smiles showing it to her

"Wow this is actually pretty good. How did you know that's my favorite flower?" Namine says amazed looking at the flower he drew

"You just seem like a tulip" Roxas shrugs, sure it was kinda corney but at least she spoke to him

"Looks like Mr. Emotional is gone" Riku says smirking

"Hey! Shut up!" Roxas says glaring at him angrily

"I guess I spoke to soon" Riku says shrugging while everyone laughs and Roxas slumps down in his chair annoyed

"You're such an idiot" Namine giggles looking at Roxas who's still sulking in his chair

"Yeah still not weird like someone" Roxas brings up again while she rolls her eyes playfully

Kairi smiles watching them leaning over whispering to Riku, "You know I've never seen any girl act like this around Roxas, they all try to win him over, and Namine doesn't even try to get him to like her. I think she would be really good for him"

Riku nods his head, "I think she's good for him, he's not as angry all the time, or as pissed off as much as he use to be before he met her" They both smile looking at Namine and Roxas who aren't talking anymore but reading the menu slightly and playfully nudging each other with their elbows making Namine gigle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their dinner went by pretty quickly it was full of laughs and joking around and know it's almost time to go but they all decided to get a cake.

"Sora give me a piece of your pie!" Kairi says complaining

"No! My pie!" Sora says hugging his pie closer to him

"Riku! tell him to share his pie!" Kairi says turning to Riku

"Sora just share you're pie" Riku says being the reasonable one yet again

"Fine" Sora says pouting pushing his pie over to her

"We can still share" Kairi offers

"No!" Sora says shaking his head while Riku sighs

"Here have mine" Riku says giving his pie to Sora who happily takes while Kairi growls

"Oh so you don't share with me but you share with Riku" Kairi says glaring at him

"Yup!" Sora says

"Why won't you share with me!" Kairi yells at him

"Because you're a annoying girl!" He sticks his tongue out at her

"So what does being a girl have to do with anything" She says crossing her arms over her chest

"Girls are annoying and i heard if they touch anything you have you get just as annoying!" Sora says smiling

"Really then" Kairi reaches out and touches his pie, "Now it has girl annoyingness" she says smiling

"NOOOO!" Sora yells dramatically while everyone sweat drops except for Kairi who's laughing evilly and then he continues to point at her just as dramatically, "You are the devil!"

"Children stop making a commotion people are starting to stare" Riku scolds them

"Sorry Riku" they both say hanging their heads and then Sora points are her coloring paper and the crayons he gave to her earlier, "So do you finally understand what I mean Miss coloring is for children" Sora says mimicking her while she chucks the crayons at him

"Alright well let's get out of here I'm ready to go home" Yuffie says standing up

"Yeah I still have homework" Namine says standing up as well

"Hey Xion, do you need a ride home?" Kairi asks looking at her cousin

"Well Sora drove me here" She says looking at Sora who's rubbing the place where the crayons had hit him

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Kairi says pouting a little before composing herself and forcing on a smile and waving at them walking out with Namine, Yuffie, Roxas, and Riku. As soon as they get outside of the mall Riku turns to Kairi, "Look Kairi I'm not blind here, I know you like Sora so why don't you just get over the fact you like him and ask him out and stop playing with him, or you just might lose him to your own cousin"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kairi says stubbornly walking to her car where Namine and Yuffie are waiting for her,"Look Riku i'll ask Sora out the day that Yuffie actually calls you by your name"

"Hey Stupid Jerk! Stop talking to Kairi she's our ride home!" Yuffie yells from the car while Kairi smirks looking at Riku

"Well anyway we'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kairi says getting into her car while the guys wave back them, and the finally drive off and away from their hectic and yet fun day at the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Demyx smiles walking into 'the shack' while Axel eyes him suspiciously, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I got something!" Demyx says bouncing up and down

"What type of something?" Larxene says walking into the room

"It's a big box and it's full and why don't I just show you two?" Demyx says smiling evilly

"Sure" Axel says following him into his room

"Here it is!" Demyx yells excitedly. Larxene and Axel lean in to look at the box carefully and scream in horror to what they see

"Quick hand me the lighter!" Axel yells while Larxene reaches for it

"It won't work! All this stuff is non flammable!" Demyx's smile grows wider pulling out not only the dreaded pj's but they've been improved into footie pajama's, "And not only that Grandma sent me a pair for you to wear to!" Demyx says pulling out another pair for Axel, "I also got all the stuff that you burnt before like my hat, scarf, apron everything!" Demyx yells excitedly

"God Damn it! I'm never wearing those!" Axel yells running out of the room while Demyx laughs evilly and Larxene rolls her eyes when they hear the door bell runs and opens the door to see a weird old guy holding another box, "are you Axel?"

"Yes I am" Axel says looking at the guy like a weirdo

"Well this is for you I will need you to sign here" The old man says handing him a paper and Axel quickly signs it and the man hands him the box walking away. Axel closes the door and quickly opens the box, "What the Fuck?"

In the hall way the old man laughs evilly to himself, "Revenge!"

**The end of this chapter i hope you all liked it i'll try to update as much as i can this weekend since i have a four day weekend! So review so i will update more**

**Axel: well it seems like some old man wants revenge now i wonder what could be in that box?**

**Roxas: Don't you already know?**

**Axel: Yeah but the readers don't so they get to guess!**

**Kairi walks in the room**

**Me: So how is Sora?**

**Kairi: i gave him a brownie and he's fine and i think Riku is somewhere crying about his hair**

**Yuffie pops up laughing evilly**

**Namine: Just give Riku the right dye already**

**Yuffie: But he's just such a prick to me he always calls me a man or suggest something about it**

**Namine: Look i learned to give Roxas a chance and now well i'm not talking about anything i don't want to spoil it for our reviewers**

**Xion: Yay i can be apart of this now!**

**Larxene: So am i! **

**Sora: i feel so much better, hey Kairi thanks for the brownie**

**Kairi: You're welcome buddy of mine**

**Demyx: HAHA! I have footie pj's that don't burn! that's just awsome i can't wait for our next pajama day!**

**Axel: Sadly that's true but that doesn't mean they won't go away with Acid (Axel smiles evill)**

**Demyx runs out of the room yelling NOOOOO**

**Me:anywayw leave any suggestions or anything you want just as long as you review!**

**Xion: Yes review so you can see more of me**

**Roxas: Hello this story is suppose to be about me and Namine, so everyone else back off**

**Namine: our relationship is developing, just really slow so calm down!**

**Me: if you want to see anything happen to them or any other pairing let me know! I'll try and update as soon as i can thank you guys for reading i really apprieciate it! Love you guys! :] i think that's all i have to say **

**Roxas: finally! Just review so she'll stop talking**

**Me: i'll never stop talking!**

**...**

**Okay i'm done REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	12. Poor Cats and Crazy Teachers

**Only Fools Fall in Love ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤**

**Yay i updated again! And this one is almost as long as my last one! Thanks for all the suggestions they really help!**

**Riku is walking around moping**

**Roxas: he still hasn't gotten the rainbow dye out of his hair**

**Kairi: I think i know how to get it out**

**Riku: Really Kairi! Let's get this ugly mess out of my hair!**

**Sora: really Kairi i think it's cool**

**Roxas: Right only you would think it was cool, idiot**

**Sora: I'm not an idiot!**

**Namine: well enjoy this chapter!**

**Me: and i do not own the characters and this is my story no one elses! Only Mine!**

**Roxas: Selfish much?**

**Me: YESSS!**

**Chapter 12: Poor Cats and Crazy teachers**

It was six A.M. and Kairi was already wide awake, the things from the previous night had caught up to her. She just couldn't believe it, her cousin was the girl that Sora was actually interested in, and then people tell her that they look alike, yeah right. She was so bored so she decided to get up and make herself some breakfast even though she knew she would try to get Sora to give her his waffle, she smiles evilly to herself walking down stairs when she sees her little sister bouncing on the couch.

"Okay you little monster why are you awake so early?" Kairi asks walking over to her sister

"Uhh, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to watch the tv, Kairi can you make me some cereal? Please!" The little girl begged while grabbing her coloring paper

"Alright come on and keep me company, and stop bouncing on the couch you might get hurt" Kairi says smiling at her younger sister who happily runs over to her

"Hey sissy, why haven't I seen Sora around lately, I miss him" The little girl says trying to hop up on the chair. Kairi smiles at her sister, sure she could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but other times she was so sweet with her, and not acting like a little monster

"Well I'm going over his house in a little bit, and I can tell him that you miss him and I know he will totally come here once he knows. Come on you're like a little sister to him" Kairi says laughing a little when she hears the upstairs bed room door open. A man around the age of forty with dark brown hair walked down the stairs, he had bags under his eyes

"Hey Fie, go upstairs and I'll bring you you're breakfast" Kairi quickly rushes her sister upstairs and she grumbles the whole way up. Kairi knew exactly what was going on, it has happened every year for the past seven years, it was always around the time of her mother's death that her father would completely shut down and it would be up to her to pick him up off the floor and get him trying to feel better. She could tell that it had already begun, his eyes were blood shot red and he hadn't shaved at all, he looked like a complete mess. Kairi held back the urge to yell at him, she hated it when he was like this, but she knew there was only so much she could take.

"Hi, dad how are you feeling?" Kairi watched him grunt some unintelligible words and sit on the couch that Fiona was just jumping on. Kairi sits down by her dad, timidly watching him for any reaction, "Dad you can't get like this anymore, you need to move on please dad do it for me, I can't take this anymore! I loved her to! I lost when I was only ten and I've had to pick you up off the floor since I was ten! You know how horrible that was for me! Seeing my own dad like that! How was I suppose to heal when all you did was mope, and then I had to take care of Fiona! She was just a baby she doesn't know how you get and I've hid it well but now dad I've done all I could, it's up to you to get better" Kairi's eyes threatened to spill tears as she watched her father

"I'm sorry, Kairi I know it's been hard for you to, I've been trying to get better" Her father looks at her sadness written all over his face

"No dad, stop trying. I want you to go upstairs and get ready for work I need you to drop Fiona off at her elementary school alright?" Kairi leans in and gives her dad a hug while he shakes his head yes and makes his way upstairs. Kairi quickly rushes to the kitchen and finishes making Fiona's breakfast cereal, she walks up the stairs and smiles when she hears her father in his room actually listening to her for once, she could tell he was getting ready. Kairi walks into Fiona's room and smiles a little more when she sees her sister playing with her dolls, "Hey Fie, here's your cereal. And dad's dropping you off today but I got to go right now so I'll see you later" Kairi quickly gives her sister a hug

"Hey Kairi, you didn't eat" Fiona says a little concerned

"That's fine I'll just go steal Sora's waffle" Kairi says walking out of her sisters' room and out of her house. Kairi walked to her car and decided that she'd stop by Sora's house first since she missed breakfast she smiled to herself driving there she knew it would be a fun morning. And not only that but they had the football later that day against their Rival school, Destiny high, everyone was so excited even she was she had been waiting for this moment for the longest time. Kairi pulled into Sora's driveway and happily rushed into the house like it was her own to find Roxas and Riku sitting at the table relaxing, eating their waffles

"Hey Kairi" Riku says smirking at her

"Hey, where's Sora? I wanted to bug him about his waffle's" Kairi takes a seat at the table looking at the boys, "Don't tell me he's still being a lazy bum and is sleeping in his bed again"

"No actually he left along time ago like around six" Roxas states

"Why did he leave so early? Last I remembered you all hated school" Kairi says a little confused

"Yeah we still don't like school but he wanted to show Xion around so she wouldn't get lost" Riku explains trying to analyze Kairi's reaction who's holding her poker face keeping all emotion evident from them, she simply smiles playfully

"That's not nice, I wanted to show her around! So which one of you is going to give me your waffle?" Kairi smiles looking at them while Roxas shrugs and hands her one of his

"Yeah this wasn't as fun as before" Kairi says eating her waffle

"Well I'm no Sora" Roxas says with a smirk on his face

"Yeah and that's why we're friends, my buddy" Kairi says putting her arm around Roxas who just eyes her suspiciously

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, Man why do all of you guys think I want something!" Kairi pouts moving her chair away from Roxas and Riku

"Because you usually do" Roxas says laughing at her

"I should smack you" Kairi says glaring at him

"Yeah I'm going to grab my back pack" Riku says starting to walk up the stairs

"Dude you have a back pack? Here?" Roxas says shocked

"I know I was shocked to, but I found it yesterday it was in the bottom of Sora's closet, so I guess I could use it" Riku says thinking of an excuse to leave them arguing alone

"Well you know what I'm going next door" Kairi says finishing her waffle walking towards the door

"Kairi, are you sure you're okay with the fact that Sora went and picked up your cousin?" Roxas says following her

"Look I really don't care, I'm perfectly fine with the fact that Sora would rather be with Xion than with me, okay I just need to move on and get over it" Kairi says sounding sadder than intended. Roxas sighs he hates doing mushy stuff that's what Sora is for, he pulls Kairi into a hug and she tightly holds on to him

"Kairi, you're a beautiful girl okay yes you may be childish sometime's but you're never boring you can make anyone happy even Riku had a big crush on you, he didn't only date you for the bet that was just his way of saying that he liked you, he didn't have to stay with any of the girls that he dated, but he stayed with you for the longest time. But I know you two are just friends now but you still can be with Sora. I know my cousin is an idiot and he's really dense but I know that he somewhere deep inside of him he wishes he was with you not Xion, I know him more than I know myself he's more of a brother to me than my real brother and I know you care about him more than your willing to admit. Besides he must really like you if he went off and found a girl that looks a lot like you" Kairi smiles looking up at Roxas

"Thanks Roxas you know that really helped, now what about you and Namine? Huh?" Kairi smiles letting go of the blonde boy

"Look I like Namine but not the way you think or hope okay, so don't push it. If i do end up liking her more than i do now then it was meant to be but you know me seriously only fools fall in love, it's a weakness that only distracts peope" Roxas says as Riku walks back downstairs

"He's lying he likes her but has the same problem that you have, he won't admit her likes her" Riku says teasing him while Roxas rolls his eyes, "Whatever" he mutters walking back to the kitchen, _'I can't like Namine, she is only good for whatever I can get her to do for me and that's all I'm using her for my revenge, I can't let stupid feelings get in the way, they're just for fools'_

"Wait Mr. Emotional is back" Riku laughs while Kairi walks next door to Namine's house. She rings the doorbell waiting for someone to answer the door and smiles happily when someone finally opens the door, it just so happens to be Namine's hot older brother Cloud

"Kairi right?" Cloud says smiling seductively at her

"Y-yeah" Kairi manages to get out, _'God get it together Kairi he's just Namine's older brother!'_

"Well come on in, Namine is upstairs taking a shower so it might take her a while, but go ahead and make yourself comfortable" Cloud says walking inside the house sitting on the couch while Kairi follows and sits on the couch next to him

"I don't bite" Cloud teases

"I never thought you did" Kairi rolls hers eyes playfully

"Then why didn't you sit by me?" Cloud says watching the pretty girl

"Because I don't want to" Kairi turns her head toward the tv

"What if I wanted you to?" Cloud says still smirking

"Too bad" Kairi blushes a little

"What if I came and sat by you?" Cloud questions

"Why don't you come and find out" Kairi says flirting with him a little bit when he finally get's up and sits by her, "Alright I'm here"

"I see you are" Kairi leans in towards him and he leans in towards her smirking to himself when she suddenly moves to the couch he was just sitting on, "God why would I kiss you, I barley even know you" she says laughing

"It's not like I was expecting you to" Cloud says leaning back in the couch relaxing with his eyes closed

"Oh really? Anyway I have a Aunt that knows you she said that you two use to date" Kairi says sitting next to him

"Really? What's her name?"

"Aerith" Kairi smiles

"Hey I remember her, I did date her until I had to go away for college and I haven't seen her since, how is she doing?" Cloud asks curiously

"She's fine she actually owns her own restaurant, and her food is amazing" Kairi says smiling

"Hmm, I might just go see her one of these days" Cloud says smiling

"Oh? So you still like her?" Kairi teases

"Well I did date her for a long time"

"Aww that's so cute!" Kairi giggles

"Don't say that"

"But it is so cute!" Cloud rolls his eyes and tickles her when Namine walks down stairs and sighs while Kairi smiles at her, "Hey Namine it took you long enough! I'll be outside!" Kairi smiles walking outside the house

"Gosh Cloud, really? Really Cloud? Now not only are you messing with Yuffie now you're also messing with Kairi to?" Namine shakes her head sitting next to her brother who's grinning

"What can I say? You have some pretty hot friends and is it really my fault that they are attracted to me" Cloud says innocently

"Yes because you're the one leading them on, go find yourself a real girlfriend and stop messing around with my friends" Namine says scolding him while grabbing her bag.

"I'm just kidding Namine, I was just talking to Kairi about her Aunt and she said that she knew me and I was thinking about going to see her, so just take a chill pill I'm not interested in under aged girls" Cloud says leaning back and relaxing once again, Namine smiles at her brother while walking out the door, "Bye Cloud have a good day!"

"Bye Namine, see you later" Cloud just leans back and watches some tv. Namine smiles deciding to bug Kairi for the fun of it, "So do you like my brother or something?"

"No I don't like you're brother we we're just playing around nothing serious and I was telling him about my Aunt Aerith and I think he likes her after all this time. Besides I think I really like someone" Kairi says blushing a bit

"That would be so cool if they dated! So who is this boy you like" Namine questions skeptically

"Someone okay it's not important. But I think we should get them together" Kairi says trying to avoid the name

"Come on Kai tell me. And yeah we have to think of a plan to get them together" Kairi sighs about to tell her the truth on who she likes when she see's Yuffie running toward them very happy

"Hey Kairi! Hey Namine!" Yuffie runs right into them giggling

"Do you purposely run into us?" Kairi says laughing a little

"Yeah she does" Namine says standing up when Roxas and Riku walk outside

"Eww it's the jerk, you didn't tell me that he was going to be riding with all of us today" Yuffie says pouting

"Oh you know you're secretly happy that I'm going" Riku says smirking while Yuffie drastically yells noooooo

"Can we just go already?" Roxas says a little annoyed getting in the car

"Yeah let's go" Kairi agrees while everyone get's in the car

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku, Yuffie, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas make it right on time for their class to begin, "So you are all finally not late for once, but since you haven't been showing up to your normal detentions Roxas, I'll have to give you Friday school" Mr. Ansem says looking directly at Roxas who glares at him, "Damn it" Roxas mutters

"And for that little remark, here's another detention" Mr. Ansem hands him another detention slip. They all start walking to their desks when they see Sora, Kairi immediately smiles when she sees him and then frowns when she realizes Xion is sitting in her seat right next to him. Sora waves at Kairi and she walks past him completely ignoring him sitting in the back with Roxas, Namine, and Yuffie. Sora frowns confused as to why Kairi ignored him while Riku goes and sits by him, "Hey why didn't Kairi say hi to me?"

"Hey I didn't know that Xion had this class with us" Riku says changing the subject

"Oh yeah I do you're Riku right?"

"Yup that's me" Riku says while the fan girls around him faint

"Unless you get to know him in that case you'd call him annoying!" Yuffie says popping up by Xion

"We Love you Riku!"

"I Love you Roxas"

"No I love you more!"

"Shut the hell up!" Roxas says getting irritated

"Class let's get back to the lesson!" Mr. Ansem yells just as irritated getting back to his lesson. Kairi's sitting doodling on her note's page when she feels a piece of paper hit her.

**Hey are you alright?**

**-Namine**

Kairi smiles and writes something back and passes it to her

**I'm fine why are you asking?**

**-Kairi**

Namine sighs shaking her head writing some more

**If you're fine then why didn't you go sit by Sora?**

**-Namine**

**Yeah she's got a point I thought you liked him**

**-Yuffie**

**And I thought you were going to tell him you liked him**

**-Roxas**

Kairi glares at Roxas while he shrugs smirking

**Forget about it, and I don't like him like that, and I didn't sit by him because Xion is sitting in my spot duh! Namine we need to come up with a plan and we need to come up a cool code name for it**

**-Kairi**

Kairi throws it back to Namine

**We should get Sora to think of one he'll make something funny up haha :P**

**-Namine**

Kairi reads it and nods her head looking at Namine while laughing when the fire alarm starts to ring

"Axel" Roxas immediately says shaking his head walking out of the class

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone waited outside until they were all dismissed to go to their second period class, Namine was just happy to get away from all the drama that was surrounding Kairi at the moment she just needed to stay away from them but she knew that would be impossible since she has become friends with all of them and she did want to see her brother get with Kairi's Aunt Aerith. Namine walked into her art class and was surprised to see that Yuffie was already waiting for her in their regular seats when Mrs. Tifa walks into their Art class.

"Why hello everyone, so today we will all draw whatever we want just as long as you sketch the person sitting to your left" Mrs. Tifa says when her class room _door_ opens and Roxas walks into the class room smiling at Namine.

"Yeah I think my councilor screwed up my schedule and said to come to this class from now on" Roxas hands Mrs. Tifa the paper

"Alright just go and take a seat, and start drawing" Namine happily moves to the back of the class room to where Namine is sitting. Namine has her stuff on the seat but moves it off as soon as she realizes he's going to sit by here, Roxas smiles gratefully at her, _'I guess you really do want to be my friend, I guess I should give you a chance'_ Namine smiles

"so I guess I'm your partner" Roxas says smiling somewhat like Sora

"Yeah you are, so let's get started" Namine says taking out her sketch pad quickly drawing Roxas the way she wants giggling a little to herself.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asks trying to see what she drew

"Nothing, you'll see" Namine says finishing her drawing and closing her sketch book watching him draw, he was really focusing on what he was doing so when the bell finally rang he jumped.

"Alright class we will show our finished drawings tomorrow to the whole class" Mrs. Tifa says dismissing the class

"Hey Namine can I see what you drew?" Roxas says looking at her while she smiles and hands him her sketch book. He happily flips through it when he lands on his picture and he gapes at what he sees. Right there in her sketch book is a drawing of him dressed in a tuxedo looking actually good

Yuffie randomly pops up beside him and laughs at the drawing, "Aww that's way better than the one I drew of Andrew over there this one actually looks like Roxas hahahahaha"

"Hey that's nice" Roxas says smiling a little while Namine smiles taking her sketch book back walking out of Mrs. Tifa's class. Mrs. Tifa smiles watching Namine and Roxas, _'I guess you gave Roxas a chance, way to go Namine'_

"hey Namine don't you want to see my sketch of you?" Roxas asks smiling

"Show it to me after school, now let's go or we're going to be late to class!" Namine grabs his arm and runs with him all the way to class

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright students we have two new students to this class, their names are Larxene and Xion, no they are not related" Mr. sephiroth says to the class while Pence is trying to stay out of his view, he didn't want to get kicked out of his science class again.

"Now Larxene I want you to join group one, that would be with Namine, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. And Xion I want you to join group three so you would be with Sora, Kairi, Seifer, and Selphie. Go sit with your groups and I'll tell you all about what we're doing today" Larxene smiles walking over and sitting on the end of the science table next to Axel and Demyx.

"Hey Larxene this is our friend Namine, and Namine this is Larxene" Roxas says introducing them

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Namine smiles nicely at her

"Same here" Larxene smiles back at Namine

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xion excitedly sits on the end of the table next to Sora and Kairi and smiles at them, "Oh Selphie, Seifer this is my cousin Xion, and Xion this is Selphie and Seifer our partners"

"Hi nice to meet you two" Xion says smiling at them

"Yeah" Selphie says bored

"Sorry she can be a bitch sometimes" Kairi smiles while Selphie glares at her

"Hey there, you know you're as hot as your cousin" Seifer says smirking at her

"And he, well I don't know" Kairi says laughing

"Okay Class now today we will be dissecting cats, now send someone up from your group to get your cat and then you can begin, I hope you all picked up a packet that explains what you're going to do" Mr. sephiroth turns and sees Pence, "YOU AGAIN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU YESTERDAY! GET OUT!"

"I can't get switched out of this cl-" Pence tries to explain again, "NO YOU STUPID KID! GET OUT!" Pence runs out of the class almost crying while Mr. Sephiroth laughs and all his students look at him like he's demented, "Stop wasting my time and get to work!"

"Well I can go get the cat if you guys want" Larxene says shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah that would be good last time we sent Axel and he didn't know what to do and ended up blowing up part of our class" Roxas says laughing

"What I thought I remembered" Axel says smirking

"Yeah and we also learned never to give him anything that says flammable" Namine laughs while Larxene nods her head and then walks over to Mr. Sephiroth to get the stuff

"So Axel, do you like my cousin?" Demyx asks laughing while Axel glares at him

"No where would you get an idea like that?" Axel says acting like he has no idea what he's talking about

"Yeah he has a point I mean I may not know Larxene but from what I saw yesterday it seems like someone has a crush" Namine joins in

"Well even if I did I would never tell you" Axel says still smirking

"I knew it! You like her! You like her! You like her!" Demyx stats chanting like an idiot while Axel growls and grabs his bag ready to pull out that useless book to smack him with when he feels something fluffy inside

"What the hell?" Axel says pulling out a very cute looking teddy bear

"Why are you carrying around a teddy bear?" Roxas says trying not to laugh

"I got it in a box last night and I was going to burn it, but I forgot about it, but I left it in the box so how the hell did it get in my bag?" Axel picks up his bag and grabs his big hard book ready to use it for any stupidity

"Hey don't burn it, it's a cute bear" Namine says looking at it

"If you like it so much you can have it" Axel says pushing the 'thing' away from him

"Why don't you just give it to Larxene?" Demyx says laughing while Axel picks up his book and smacks him with it

"Oww, that's not cool" Demyx says rubbing the spot Axel hit him

"Besides Larxene doesn't like Bears, and neither do I, it reminds me of something but I don't remember what" Axel starts trying to remember where he saw this bear, "I don't know all I know is that I know it from somewhere"

Larxene walks back to the group with a disturbed look on her face carrying the tray with the dead cat on it, " Okay there is something seriously wrong with this teacher"

"Why what did he tell you?" Roxas says a little amused that something could actually make Larxene disturbed enough to show it

"Okay so Kairi asked him where he got all these cats, because you know when you dissect frogs they order them from a certain place. But no he said he picked them up from the streets and that's why we're in small groups and don't have one for each person it's just really creepy and disturbing" Larxene shudders a little while Allie looks at the poor cat

"I don't really want to cut up this cat he reminds me of my brothers cat that went missing a while ago" Namine says looking at it

"Well let's just get this over with" Axel says grabbing a scapula

"No! don't we need to know how to cut this thing open or we'll fail" Larxene says sternly

"Fine" Axel says putting down the scapula

"I know how to do this, I mean I may not want to cut into it but I know what to do" Namine says picking up the scapula, "I'm going to need some pins, and goggles this thing will squirt and you don't want to get any of that on you, from what I read we will need to get a look at its inside organs and we have to take it out so I'm going to need all of you to put on glove as well as goggle so we can do this right"

"Alright" Demyx and Axel say grabbing all the stuff they need then walking back to their group

"Wow Namine you're so smart" Demyx says smiling while she sweat drops

"Well let's get started" Namine sighs

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selphie smiled watching Kairi get jealous over how much attention Xion was getting from Sora, it just entertained her so much that finally Kairi the so called perfect one wasn't getting everything she wanted.

"I'll get the stuff" Kairi says walking away from the group a little pissed

"What did Kairi say?" Sora asks stupidly looking at the table

"I have no idea" Xion says smiling sweetly

"I'll go find her" Selphie says getting away from the annoying soon to be couple while Seifer complains about leaving him alone with the two annoying love birds. Selphie walks over to where Kairi is waiting in line to get the dead cat, "Hey Kairi"

"What do you want Selphie?"

"I just wanted to say that it must really suck having Sora all over your cousin especially when you like him" Selphie smirks evilly

"I don't like him and I really don't care" Kairi says with an expressionless face

"God, look I only liked flirting with him to piss you off but now Xion is doing it without even trying. I know we're not good friends anymore but I want you to know that you can talk to me" Selphie says trying to sound sincere

"Yeah right I made that mistake once and I'll never do it again" Kairi coldly turns her back on Selphie who growls and walks back to her seat

"You know you're totally right in not believing Selphie" Larxene says standing in front of her in line waiting for the dead cat

"Hey Larxene sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday" Kairi says apologizing

"Hey it's fine I know you have all this drama to worry about" Larxene says shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah I know it's crazy, so do you think you're going to the foot ball game tonight?" Kairi says trying to change the subject

"I don't think so" She smiles and then they continue to talk

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay for the sake of this group I will try and call you by your real name" Yuffie says looking straight at Riku

"Go ahead let's see if you can really do it" Riku says smirking

"Okay here I go. Riku do you want to get the stuff?" Yuffie says a little dramatically

"See was it that hard?" Riku says smiling

"No not really, but now I have to think up a nick name to call you" Yuffie starts thinking really hard

"So is this some type of truce thing?" Olette asks looking at them

"I guess for now" Riku says shrugging

"I Got it! I'll call you Iku! That's just genies!" Yuffie smiles happily

"Yeah sure it's not that embarrassing, still kind of stupid but i think i can live with it" Riku says shrugging his shoulders

"Alright since we're friends right now, I guess, I don't know" Yuffie says trying to think of something to say

"I'll get the stuff" Riku says getting up from the table walking over to where Larxene and Kairi are standing

"Hey, so how are you doing?" Riku asks looking at Kairi

"I'll admit it I'm a little pissed but I'm fine"

"Well if you would have just listened to me then none of this would be happening" Riku said grinning when Mr. Sephiroth looks at them and hands them their cat's

"Okay where did you get all these cat's from?" Kairi says a little disgusted looking at the thing

"Oh I just picked them up on my way home one night, I don't have enough for the class and I wanted to get this over with. Normally we would order them like we do with Frogs and stuff, but since it would take a few months to do so we decided to just get some dead cats. Besides like i said this is the reason you're all in big groups, that way we don't have to find to many dead cats" Mr. Sephiroth states like it's a normal thing

"Alright then" They all walk back to their groups a little disturbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final bell rang and Namine was happy to get out of class she wouldn't be able to take all the annoyingness of the day, but she still had to go to the football game she did promise Kairi that she would go, and who knows it might be fun.

"Hey Namine ready to see my sketch?" Rocas asks walking up to her

"Sure let me see it" Namine smiles as he hands her the sketch. Namine is completely amazed at how well he drew her wearing a beautiful ball gown, "I thought you said you couldn't draw, but Roxas you're amazing, I mean at drawing you're as good as me" Namine smiles at him while he simply shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know I'm not passionate about drawing, but I know I can draw. So are you walking home today?"

"Yeah Kairi has to stay after school for some cheer thing, and Yuffie is busy making up her history test that she missed a few weeks back" Namine explains looking at him

"Hey do you mind if I walk with you, you know since you live next to me" Roxas smiles

"Yeah let's go" Namine says laughing walking next to him, "So are you going to the football game tonight?"

"I kind of have to, I'm on the team even though I don't want to be" Roxas sighs

"Why don't you want to be on the team I thought that's what every guy wanted. To be popular and all of that stuff" Namine says a little surprised

"Well I'm not like most guys, I really don't care about the stupid popularity I don't even want to be popular I'm only popular because I'm Sora's cousin if I wasn't then they wouldn't even care about me. That's how it was like when no one knew he was my cousin I didn't want anyone to know" Roxas admits putting his hands in his pockets

"But why I thought you and Sora always got along" Namine says keeping up with him

"No, not always I use to be embarrassed to be seen with him. I didn't always live with him and I'm pretty sure you've heard some of the bad things that have happened to me with how everyone talks, well i don't like to be compared to him. To everyone we've ever met i've always been the bad cousin and he's always been the good boy so i usually don't say anything about us being related"

"Actually I haven't heard anything bad about you at all" Namine admits

"Then why were you so shy around me at first, the first day I met you. It was like you were scared of me or something, I thought it was because of my past" Roxas says a little confused

"No, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but I had been having a dream and it was with this guy I didn't know but it was always the same I was always at some party dancing and I wasn't shy or nervous at all and it amazed me then I would get thirsty and eventually run into some guy that looked just like you. That's why I was shy around you because I know this sounds lame, it was because you were the guy from my dreams literally" Namine looks at him smiling

"Wow that is kind of lame, but since you're the one whose saying it, I think it's perfectly fine" Roxas says joking

"So you use to be a bad boy? Getting into a lot of trouble?" Namine asks a little interested

"Well I wasn't a nice kid I hated my family. And growing up with pretty much no one sucked my dad was a horrible man and I completely tried to avoid him as much as possible he use to drink a lot and beat us sometimes, that is me and my older brother Ventus we use to be really close growing up he pretty much raised me for a while then he left me alone with my dad and it was horrible. I met Axel and we became great friends and then I joined his group of misfits and I fit in with them perfectly, but you don't need to hear all of this" Roxas says getting closer to their house

"Roxas look it's fine with me that you tell me this stuff, it makes me feel like you really trust me. And since we have a few hours before we have to go to the game why don't we go to the park and I'll tell you more about me and my past and you can continue what you want to say how does that sound?" namine says looking at him

"Yeah that's fine just let me go throw this stupid bag in the house you can come if you want" Roxas says walking into his house stopping in the door way shocked making Namine run into him, "Roxas what's the matter?"

"Why hello there little brother, long time no see" Namine could see the older boy who looked similarly like Roxas only older she could tell by the grip Roxas had on the door he wasn't happy at all.

**And again dun dun dun! Wow what another cliff hanger?**

**Roxas: stop being over dramatic it's annoying**

**Me: Stop being such an emo kid!**

**Roxas: hey if you didn't read it, i've had a hard life!**

**Me: Sure it's not bad at all!**

**Axel: man our teacher is crazy he made us dissect cats that's just sick and twisted!**

**Demyx: You like my cousin haahahhahah**

**Larxene: Who likes me?**

**Demyx: A- (gets tackled by Axel)**

**Axel: Sorry your cousin is crazy i have to take him to the loony bin right now**

**Kairi: Anyway wow my life is not as perfect as it seems, and i have a cute little sister!**

**Sora: Yeah she loves me!**

**Kairi: Go away, so now to you reviewers, review!**

**Me: yeah let's go make an angry mob!**

**Yuffie: Go Jenny!**

**Axel: hey i'll burn him on fire for you!**

**Demyx: For once i agree let's go burn him!**

**Angry mob forms**

**Namine: Right anyway review what you think**

**Me: Yeah i work really hard and i really appreciate it, it makes me happy and i have all these ideas that will come out pretty soon and guess what the next chapter you're not only going to find out about Roxas' and Namine's life but you will also see the football game!**

**Roxas: well in their case they'll be able to read it**

**Me: yeah anyway and after the foot ball game there's going to be a big awesome party that so much stuff is going to go down! And then after that it will be the consequences of partying to much muwahahahahahahah**

**Xion: Review and tell us what you want to know/hear! And any couple pairings**

**Axel: i cant believe i got a teddy bear, tell me what you want me to do with it or if you want it to do anything like i don't know be nice or evil!**

**Roxas: They got the point! They'll review**

**Me: because our Roxy is emo!**

**Roxas: No they'll review because this story is awesome**

**Me: Stop being a suck up**

**kairi: Alright do what the lady said review!**

**Demyx: ya know you want to! Review that is!  
**


	13. Parts of the Past Revealed

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Yay! i update yet again! This is fun i like updating so much!**

**Namine: i think this one makes me happy**

**Yuffie: I know why it's because**

**Riku tackels her**

**Riku: I finally got you!**

**Yuffie dissapears**

**Riku: NOOOOO!**

**Kairi: Stop complaining at least you're hair is back to normal**

**Riku: Yeah yeah thanks Kairi**

**Roxas: Well if you ask me i still think you could make it better**

**Riku: Well no one was asking you!**

**Roxas: whatever**

**Riku: what an emo**

**Roxas: For the last time i'm not emo!**

**Me: Yes you are**

**Roxas: GRRR**

**Me: Calm down here have a cookie**

**Sora: Did you say cookie? Roxas give me that cookie!**

**Roxas quickly stuffs it in his mouth**

**Sora: NOOOOO**

**Ven: Have fun with the chapter! You'll only see a little of me but i'll be back!**

**Me: And i do not own anything :] ps i love you reviewers!**

**Chapter 13: Parts of the Past Revealed**

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asks not walking in while at the same time shielding Namine from his brother, "Aw come on Roxas don't tell me you're still pissed about Selphie? Hey bro I did you a favor, you shouldn't have dated her in the first place she's not good for you" Ven smiles noticing the girl standing behind him

"Don't even pretend that you actually give a shit about me, I know you don't and you would have slept with her anyway we both know that it doesn't matter the fact that I'm your brother" Roxas glares at him when he sees him eyeing Namine, "Hey who's your friend? Hi there I'm Ven, but other people know me as this punks older brother" Ven says smiling at her in a friendly way

"She's none of your business, she doesn't want to know you and she's nothing like Selphie so don't even think about it" Roxas threatens a little,"Hey she can speak for herself "Ven says shoving Roxas out of the way so he can get a good look at Namine, "So what's your name?" Ven lightly pulls her into the house while she cowers a little wanting to run behind Roxas

"N-Namine" She mumbles

"That's a beautiful name, hey Roxas why don't you do me a favor and get me a glass of water?" Ven asks never looking away from Namine

"Fuck no, you can get it yourself" Roxas growls when Ven turns his attention away from Namine to him

"Man what happened to the little brother that adored me? You know you turned out a lot more like d-"Ven is cut off by Roxas

"Don't you ever compare me to that psycho!" He yells pissed

"I was just kidding chill" Ven says rolling his eyes turning back to Namine, "So how old are you?"

"She's too young for you so stop asking these stupid questions. Now tell me what the fuck you think you're doing here?" He says bringing the attention back to him, "Look I know you hate me I'm not that fond of you either but we can't pick our family look I'll tell you later you have a big game tonight go to it. Don't be a little emo bitch and leave everyone hanging like you did last time. I'll see you tomorrow and even if you're not here I'll find you besides it's something important. It was nice to meet you Namine, see you later punk" Ven walks out of the house ruffling the younger boys hair while he glares at him before shutting the door.

"You don't have to go to the park with me if you don't want to or feel up to it anymore" Namine says looking at Roxas who still looks angry

"No Namine we can still go I'd rather go than stay here alone" Roxas says trying to smile throwing his back pack on the couch, "You can leave your bag here to you know, if you want to"

"Yeah that's a good idea" Namine places her bag next to his on the couch

"Well then let's get out of here" Roxas says walking out of the house while Namine follows him on the way to the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi grabbed her practice bag and headed to the locker rooms when she sees Sora walking around, "Hey Kairi!" Sora says while she rushes into the locker room like she didn't hear him

"Why is she avoiding me!" Sora pouts to himself while Kairi starts to get undressed, there was always no one in the locker room at this time most of the girls go home and get ready for the game but nope not Kairi she took her time getting out of the school mainly because it was the only time that she could be alone.

"KAIRI!" Sora yells running into the girls locker room, "HIDE MEE!" Sora blushs a little when he sees Kairi only wearing her bra and panties. Kairi sighs putting on her sweats quickly trying not to kill him and then she looks at him, "Hide in the locker" Kairi says opening her locker and shutting him inside it and walking out of the locker room

"Wait Kairi you can't keep me locked in here!" Sora says pouting then after about five minutes of trying to get out he finally opens the locker room door and then runs outside into the parking lot to find Kairi talking with Xion

"You're evil!" Sora says running over to them

"I'm not evil you were peeping while I was in the girls locker room!" Kairi says crossing her arms

"I was trying to hide from the fan girls!"Sora says glaring at her

"Then why didn't you go to the guys locker room!"

"Because that's where they check first!" Sora says drastically

"Sure they do, anyway before you interrupted my conversation with Xion, "I wanted to know if Aerith is picking you up today, because if she isn't then I could always drop you off" Kairi says turning her attention back to Xion

"No it's fine she should be here any moment you can go home if you want" Xion smiles sweetly

"Oh yeah that reminds me Sora, Fie wants to see you, I don't know why but for some reason she misses you" Kairi says joking

"Because she has good taste in guys that's why, anyway I guess I should go see her I haven't seen her for a while i could go over to your house. Do you want to get going now?" Sora says smiling

"Yeah sure let's go!" Kairi smiles waving bye at Xion

"Alright Xion I'll see you later, you are coming to the Football game tonight right?" Sora asks walking over to her

"Yeah it sounds like a lot of fun, I hope our school wins tonight" Xion says looking at him

"Well of course I'm on the team!" Sora says while Kairi walks over to Sora

"Alright we get it now come on, we don't have much time before we have to come back here, sorry Xion but we'll talk to you later" Kairi grabs Sora's ear and pulls him to her car

"Owww, Kairi! Let go of my ear!" Sora pouts rubbing his ear when they finally get to the car

"Stop whining you big baby" Kairi says getting into the car while Sora hops in the passenger seat

"What about my car?"

"We will come back later so I'll drive you to the game" She smiles while Sora turns to look at her

"Wow" He says looking at her making her blush, _'I never realized how beautiful Kairi really is'_

"Stop looking at me like that, it's nerve wreaking" Kairi says looking out the front windshield

"Sorry about that, it's nothing I was just looking at the pimple on your forehead" Sora snickers a little to himself while she flips her visor down and looks in the mirror checking if there really was a pimple. She turns and glares at Sora who smiles innocently at her, "What are you talking about I have no pimple you idiot!"

"I was just kidding can we just go" Sora says scrunching away from her in his seat while she smiles at him

"Yeah let's go" Kairi says driving out of their school parking lot and on her way to her house

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to the park was pretty quiet neither one of them had said anything since they left the house, Namine thought it was just because of the run in Roxas just had with his brother.

"So why did you decide to go to the park?" Roxas asks breaking the silence

"I don't know, I think it's a nice place to come, I use to live by a park back where I lived and my dad would always go there with me when I was young and we would walk around for hours just talking" Namine says looking at all the beautiful scenery

"So you use to live with your dad? Why in the world would you want to come and live here? I know as soon as I get the chance I'm out of here and then I will never look back" Roxas says sitting on a bench while Namine takes a seat next to him

"Well yeah I use to live with my dad he died last may, it was horrible, he was always trying to help people and he was always an honest guy. He spent his days drawing and teaching me how to draw, he was a very successful and writer, the only thing he ever lacked was love. You see he met my mom in college and they had my older brother and then a few years later they had me, but when I was around three they were always fighting and they weren't getting along so they got a divorce and I ended up going with my dad. He never dated after that but he always told me that he was fine and he didn't need anyone and his priority was to take care of me and make sure that I have the best life I could have. He was diagnosed with lymphoma and had been hiding it from me for a long time. I found out he didn't take the pills to prolong the cancer because he didn't want me to worry but, it only sped up the cancer. My mom and brother came down to where we lived and stayed with me until he was gone and over the summer I was moving stuff back and forth but I really got to see both of my parents together in one place, I had my whole family for a moment, and even though the moment came and went too soon I will never forget it" Namine explained a little sad, Roxas looks at the blonde girl and lightly pats the girl on the back, trying to comfort her.

"Namine, I never knew, it sounds like you were really close to him, I think it's nice to know that some people can have an actual family and that not everyone's life is a screw up" Roxas pauses looking at her, "Does anyone know?" Roxas asks the girl who silently shakes her head no, "Then thanks for trusting me with this" He says with a sincere smile while Namine wipes a tear from her face, "So what's your story?" Namine asks still sniffling a little trying to change the subject

"Well let's see I already told you some stuff about my dad and my brother" Roxas says thinking

"What ever happened to your mom?" Allie asks

"I can honestly say that I have no idea, there were rumors that I heard growing up that she died, or that she ran away but I can't really remember her. Everything I know about her I learned from Ven" Roxas shrugs, he didn't want to go more into it than that it would be too hard and pointless to try

"Why do you hate Ven so much?" Namine asks curiously trying not to pry to much but she knew if he didn't want to talk about something he didn't have to

"What he said today was true I did adore him as a little kid he was always doing everything for me and I felt worthless sometimes, he would do everything right and he even taught me how to fight. He told me it was one of the most important things to learn because I would never know when it would come in handy I was only six and I believed everything he said of course he was twelve at the time and he had to handle everything. He would always stand up for me when my dad got angry but then one day he just told me it was my turn to grow up and that he was tired of pretending to be the big brother that I wanted he was tired of all the shit I put him through and that he was leaving. I begged him to stay and he told me I was pathetic and left. He blamed me for what happened to our mother he said if it wasn't for me she would still be here, and since that day I've hated him he left me with my dad who was a drunk, he blamed all his faults on me and I would have to put up with him for a few more years until he went too far" Roxas says a little pissed

"After a while I met Axel and I didn't immediately join up with his group. I met a guy named Marluxia and he convinced me to be a part of his group and made Axel be in charge of me, now that was an adventure. And soon I was hanging out with Axel and his group we all did shit that would come back to us we would all drink and get high, I was even a dealer at one point. At the time I couldn't have cared less about anything, I really didn't care. I felt all alone and everywhere I went people hated me, they all knew who I was but I never cared enough to prove them wrong; then my dad got arrested from some anonymous caller and that was when I first met Sora and his family. I was in a shelter for troubled children and his parents brought him to come and meet me"

"Roxas I honestly don't know what to tell you without running the risk of sounding generic" Namine explains trying to find the right words, "But I'm glad that you're doing better now"

"Yeah I know it's a lot, constant fights me hating Sora for the longest time until Sophomore year I finally actually got along with him, at first we both didn't like each other but the more he got to know me the more we both started fighting less, and eventually he just tried to be my friend but I wasn't exactly interested in being his, at first that is"

**Flashback**

Roxas is walking down the hall when he sees Sora standing by his locker, "Hey cousin" Roxas glares at him

"Don't call me that in public, I don't want people to know I'm related to the likes of you"

"Fine well my mom told me she wants us to come straight home after school she said she has a surprise" Sora says somewhat tired

"Screw it, I don't care, and I'll come home when I want" Roxas walks away from an irritated Sora while slightly shoving him away. Sora glares at his cousin, "You don't always have to be the ass of our family" Roxas just ignored him

"Hey Roxas are you coming already?" Some guy with pink hair asks a bit irritated

"Yeah marluxia let's go" Roxas says walking over to him while Sora sighs to himself

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah Sora told me you put his face in a pie when you started living with him" Namine says smiling remembering how hyper Sora was telling her about it

"Yeah I didn't like him at all, I hated living with him, sure his parents were more understanding and they would never lay a hand on me but, it was weird, I just wasn't use to it. So I would run away at times but they never worried too much, it's like they always knew i would come back when I was ready and they never hounded me. Sure they'd tell me not to run away but that was pretty much it" Roxas shrugs

"What ever happened to your dad?" Namine questions thinking back on it

"Oh like I said one time he took it to far he came home really drunk and was mad and he beat me pretty badly I don't really remember; that night has always been hazy but I know someone came and helped me I still don't know who it was that helped me but it saved my life and then my dad got thrown into prison and after that time I avoid Sora and his parent's for the longest time so I ran away and no one knew where I was and I was with Axel at the place we call the shack" Roxas says smirking, "Of course I did something stupid and was caught with drugs in my possession so they found me and then I found out that I they we're my legal guardians and I had to go with them, Sora complained about it since we didn't really get along well when we first met."

"So why is it that you have a rivalry with Leon and his group?" Namine asks changing the subject again, "You know you ask a lot of questions?" Namine started to turn red looking down at her hands, "Oh I'm Sorry I didn't mean to pry"

Roxas just smiles a little before continuing, "I met him when I was dating a girl named Courtney she was a good friend to me and I loved her or I thought I did but Leon was her friend and he had heard about me and my brother, you see me and my brother are a lot alike but he's done worse things, he stole Leon's girlfriend and then dumped her just to piss him off. So of course I was dating Courtney and she was not what I expected, she was kind of amazing at first but she changed suddenly at least she waited for a long time before sleeping with another guy which happened to be Leon's friend and just to piss me off he stole her from me and that's when our fight started, she ended up over dosing on some heroin that he gave her when he broke her heart, and she took it all. Then I went looking for him and it was just a horrible fight I was put on probation but so was he, but Leon was there and he backed him up so yeah that's how that started he wasn't directly involved since it was his friend but what his friend did was wrong"

"Do you still think about her?" Namine asks shocked, "Sometimes I do, we did grow up together, she was the only girl that wasn't afraid to be seen with me in public. But I haven't thought about her recently until now, but people dying is normal for me, I can't tell you how many people I know that have died, I must be bad luck or something. The last time I saw someone die was a year ago I didn't really know the guy but I knew he was in Leon's group. So it was my group vs. his group at some party and it got out of hand, Leon blames me for everything that happened and I guess part of it was my fault, no one had to die that night. Look Namine I understand if you don't want to be my friend after everything that you heard today but I just want you to know that I can't change who I am or anything I've done" Roxas shrugs not really up to telling her much more about him, sure everything he said was somewhat true but that didn't mean he kept the really bad parts of his life hidden no one other than his brother and his old group of friends knew and even then if they ever wanted to they could use it against him. He wasn't completely sure of how much Namine's brother knew but if he knew anything Roxas would be screwed.

Namine sighs contemplating what to do, "Are you still using drugs or drinking?"

"We're teenagers of course we all drink but not anything crazy like a bunch of alcohol, and no I haven't done any drugs for a long time" Roxas says looking at her, "You know I really shouldn't be your friend" Namine says looking at him seriously, "Hey like I said I get it you don't have to say anything I'll just go" Roxas says getting up when he feels her hand grab on to his pulling him back into the seat

"You didn't let me finish, I know I shouldn't be your friend but you really need a good one, I can't stand the fact that people have treated you horribly just because of your past it's not right. You're a different person from who you use to be and it's not like you've done anything bad to me, so I say let's be friends" Namine says with a determined face making him laugh a little,_ 'No Roxas remember you're plan I can't let this happen to me, fuck stupid feelings! Damn it! Screw my plan!'_ Roxas quickly closes the space between them kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi laughed at Sora as they pulled into the driveway to her house, "Okay so let me get this straight, you don't like caramel corn? You know from all the years I've known you I didn't know you didn't like caramel corn"

"well it's true, I don't like it at all. So how is your dad doing this time? Is he any better?" Sora asks looking at her father's car parked in front of them

"No he's still not well, but I think he's making progress he went to work this morning and he also dropped Fiona off at school. I don't want her to do what I had to do, she should never see our dad when he's hit rock bottom you know he's a great dad, he just needs to move on with his life he can't keep suffering because my mom's gone, let's head inside" Kairi and Sora both walk inside her house and find her dad sitting on the couch playing with Fiona with an actual smile on his face.

"Alright there is something completely wrong here" Kairi whispers looking at Sora who just nods his head slowly

"SORRAA!" Fiona quickly runs over to him, "Where have you been?"

Sora grins sheepishly picking her up, "I'm sorry Fie, I've been busy but since I'm here now what do you want to play?"

"I know let's play tea party! I'll go grab my things you just wait here" The little girl runs up stairs while he laughs

"Hey there Sora, how is it going?" Kairi's dad walks over to him smiling

"I've been fine" Sora says shaking his hand

"Dad are you alright?" Kairi looks at him concerned

"Honey I'm perfectly fine I really needed that wakeup call this morning and in fact I have a date tonight" Her father is still smiling

"Wow dad that's great!" Kairi says happily hugging him

"Well I have to go make some early dinner for Fiona, do you know if anyone can baby sit?" Kairi smiles evilly while shaking her head thinking of a plan

"Alright do you two want anything to eat?" Her father says looking at both of them while they shake their heads no he smiles walking into the kitchen

"So Kairi what's your plan?" Sora asks turning to her

"How did you know I was thinking of a plan?" Kairi questions surprised

"Duh I know you, so tell me what is it?" Sora whines a little

"Alright I was planning to get Aerith to baby sit and maybe somehow Namine's brother will get here and they'll talk to each other!" Kairi says smiling, "oh and it's your job to come up with its code name"

"Cool I say we call it Operation Cobra!" Sora suggests

"Okay why cobra?" She asks eyeing him weird

"Because to get them together you have to be as stealthy as a Cobra and it sounds cool" Sora laughs like it's an obvious title

"Alright, well I have to talk to Namine before we decide what to do for Operation Cobra, but in the mean time what do you want to do?" Kairi asks looking at him

"Uhh, well we could play with Fiona and then watch a movie" Sora suggests

"Sure that sounds like fun" Kairi says when she see's Fiona running down the stairs with her tea set

"Alright are you two ready to play?" She looks at them smiling while they both nod their heads

"alright Sora this is your kid" Fiona hands him a stuffed bunny rabbit, "And Kairi this will be your kid" she hands her a little puppy stuff animal

"Aww but Fie I wanted the Dog" Sora says pouting

"That's fine, because you two will get married" She announces while Kairi sweat drops

"Okay what kind of tea party is this people do not get married at tea parties" Kairi says laughing

"Well, fine then this is a wedding thing and you two are getting married" She says smiling

"But I don't want to marry Kairi she a mean girl who locked me in a locker" Sora pouts

"Well it's not my fault you're a peeping tom" Kairi says chucking a stuff animal at him

"I'm no peeping tom!" Sora throws one back at her while Fiona watches them smiling to herself

"That's what I call someone who walks into the girls locker room full of girls!" Kairi says continuing to chuck the stuff animals at her

"That was once and it was an accident!" Sora yells throwing the stuff animals at her

"Today you did it on purpose!" Kairi growls

"But I don't consider you a girl!" Sora says shielding himself from the stuff animals

"Why you stupid Idiot!" Kairi glares at him continuing to throw the stuff animals when she realizes she threw them all at him

"Look who's the stupid one now! I have all the ammo!" He starts throwing the stuff animals at her

"You're still the stupid one!" Kairi yells giggling Sora finally gets close enough to her to grab her and tickle her

"Sora get off! Hahahahahah" she laughs with tears running down her cheeks

"Never!" Sora laughs still tickling her

"You know you two would make the perfect married couple" Fiona says innocently looking at them

"Yeah right Fie, she'd make a horrible wife" Sora says looking at her smiling sheepishly

"like you would make a wonderful husband, I bet you your wife would shoot herself just to get away from you" Kairi playfully hits him on the chest, "Now get off"

"Nope" Sora says smiling evilly, "You know you look funny" Sora is still smiling

"You know you are very funny" Kairi says rolling her eyes

"Aww thanks Kai, I knew you loved me" Sora laughs

"I never said it was a good thing stupid" Kairi pushes him off of her while he pouts

"I'm not stupid, you're just jealous you're not as lovable as me" Sora says

"Sure that's the word lovable, it's nowhere near idiotic, or annoying" Kairi smiles at him

"Kai you're not that bad" Sora says patting her on the shoulder

"Aww Sora it's nice to know I'm not that bad" Kairi replies sarcastically

"Hey when are you two suppose to go and get ready for the game?" Kairi's dad asks looking at them from the kitchen

"Well I'm going to go put on my cheer uniform right now, but I don't think we have to leave until like six, what time is it right now?" Kairi asks looking at her dad while getting up

"It's almost five thirty so I suggest you two get everything together" Her father walks back into the kitchen

"Hey Kai we're going to have to stop by my house and make sure Roxas is going to the game he's ditched on us before so we'll leave a little earlier" Sora says looking up at her from his seat on the floor by Fiona who looks sad, "What's the matter Fie?" Sora asks looking at the girl

"You just got here, and you're leaving pretty soon" Sora smiles at the little girl, "No worries Fie, I'll come back and hang out with you as soon as I can, but since we both know you're big sister takes forever I'm sure we'll have time to play you're real tea party game" Sora says looking at Fiona who smiles happy while Kairi smiles at both of them running up stairs to put her uniform on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine smiles shyly at Roxas when they pull away from the kiss, "So you're going to the game right?" Namine looks at him. She couldn't believe it, that kiss was completely something else, it was like those stupid movies where they talk about fireworks and magic.

"Yeah I won't leave the team hanging even though I still find it pointless to play football, it's not really my thing. I like playing soccer more I only joined the team because my soccer coach said I should give it a try because it might be fun" Roxas says shrugging

"Come on then let's go I know that players have to be there earlier and besides we can get Yuffie on the way since she lives down the street from us" Namine gets up and so does Roxas

"Fine let's go" Roxas says sighing but chuckles a little when Namine boldly grabs onto his hand "What?" She asks looking at him

"Nothing it's just funny, I would never let another girl do this, but it doesn't totally turn me of when you do it" Roxas jokes laughing while she blushes

"Don't make me push you in another puddle" Namine threatens laughing a little as well

"Oh yeah that reminds me what did grade did you get on the painting you worked so hard on?"

"I got a good grade I got an A+, but it did take me a long time to redraw everything you ruined" Namine says pouting cutely

"how did you get that orange out of your hair" Roxas says closely inspecting her hair

"That was hard to get out, but I did it in one night, no thanks to you" Namine says slightly smiling, "Haha, you're funny, who paints in a skate park in the first place? I'm just saying" Roxas teases feeling amused

"Hey! You two!" Yuffie says popping out of nowhere. Namine quickly stops holding hands with Roxas and he runs his hand through his hair

"Yuffie! Stop doing that god I swear you're going to give me a heart attack!" Namine yells laughing a little

"So why are you guys here?" Yuffie questions them between both of them

"Well we were just at the park and we were on our way to get you but since you're with us we can just go straight to Roxas' house and then we can head to the game" Namine explains

"Alrighty then let's go!" Yuffie yells excitedly running in front of them

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi finished dressing and ran down stairs and laughs at Sora who's talking in a bad British accent

"No you're not supposed to be Mary Poppins you're supposed to be barney!" Fiona says laughing

"But I don't look good in purple" Sora says continuing his fake accent

"That's true we all went camping once and he turned purple he looked so scary" Kairi laughs walking into their conversation

"Yeah that's true, you see my cousin put purple dye in my bath tub water and told me something was wrong with the water but that's only because I made him wear a skirt" Sora says smiling

"Okay so let me get this straight, you took a bath in water that you thought was bad?" Kairi asks while Sora nods his head making her sweat drop

"Well Fiona we got to go, but Sora will come and visit you" Kairi walks over grabbing her keys off of the small table Fiona was playing on, "Hey dad good luck on your date!" Kairi says giving him a quick hug walking out of her house

"I'll see you later" Her father says at her

"Alright Fiona I'll see you soon" Sora says at the little girl

"I'll see you some other time" Sora says looking at her dad

"Yeah it was nice seeing you Sora, don't become a stranger" Sora nods his head before walking out of the house running after Kairi hopping into her car

"So let's get going" Sora smiles looking at her

"I can't believe my dad got a date, that there is amazing, I think this will be really good for him" Kairi says driving to his house

"Yeah I think he's better, but it's all because of you"

"Wow thanks Sora, that was really sweet of you to say" Kairi blushes a little whlie smiling at him

"No problem, hey Kai?" Sora asks looking at her

"What Sora?"

"Do you think Xion likes me?" Kairi sighs a little disappointed

"I don't know Sora, why do you ask?" Kairi says a little annoyed

"What's wrong with you?" Sora asks concerned

"Nothing" Kairi quickly replies, arriving at their house, "Hey just go get them and we'll head over to the game"

"Alright" Sora says smiling running into his house

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay what's wrong with you two?" Namine asks looking at Riku and Yuffie

"What?" Yuffie says innocently

"Since when have you called Riku by his name?" Namine asks staring at Yuffie

"Well we decided to make a truce, so instead of calling him a prick I'll call him by his Name Riku or i can call him by his nick name that i gave him Iku, trust me it's been hard getting use to it" Yuffie states a little dramatically when the door opens

"Hey are you guys ready to go yet!" Sora says running to Roxas who happens to be sitting on the couch, "Riku grab his feet! I'll take his hands he is not ditching us on the field tonight!" Sora yells drastically

"Sora calm down, damn I'm going, so stop hassling me" Roxas rolls his eyes standing up while Riku smirks walking outside and knocking on Kairi's window. A startled Kairi looks at him and rolls down her window, "What do you want Riku?"

"You lose" He states simply smiling

"What are you talking about?" Kairi says confused as Yuffie walks out

"Hey Prick i mean Riku, I forgot what I was going to tell you, but I still can't remember" Yuffie says scratching her head trying to remember what she was going to say. Kairi's eyes widen

**Flashback**

As soon as they get outside of the mall Riku turns to Kairi, "Look Kairi I'm not blind here, I know you like Sora so why don't you just get over the fact you like him and ask him out and stop playing with him, or you just might lose him to your own cousin"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kairi says stubbornly walking to her car where Namine and Yuffie are waiting for her, "Look Riku I'll ask Sora out the day that Yuffie actually calls you by your name"

**End of Flashback**

"Oh crap" Kairi sighs

"Ha now you have to ask him out!" Riku says sitting behind her in her car

"Sure I will, eventually" Kairi says a little sarcastically waiting for everyone to get in her car

"Alright so what are we suppose to do while you practice for the big game?" Yuffie asks looking at Kairi

"Well you could hang out with me, until I have to go and practice" Kairi shrugs

"Hey Xion said she was going to be there, so you can all hang out with her" Sora says smiling

"Yeah you could always do that" Kairi says not as enthusiastic as Sora

"Well what are we waiting for let's just go already and get this stupid game over with" Roxas says annoyed

"What's your problem still hate football?" Riku asks looking at him

"I am not football player, I'm a skater and as a skater I don't like playing football but I do enjoy playing soccer" Roxas explains

"Yeah you're right as a skater you enjoy smoking and getting high" Riku snickers while Roxas just nods his head smirking. While the girls shake their heads in disapproval.

"What? I was just joking" Roxas says looking at them

"Nothing" All three girls reply still shaking their heads

**Ven: Why did you make me such an ass? I'm not really like that :[**

**Me: Just wait you have some good reasons, just be patient**

**Roxas: Ha i finally kissed Namine it took you long enough**

**Me: Well it seemed like the perfect time stupid! :P**

**Kairi: Crap why did you let Riku win!**

**Riku: Because i'm the ultimate champion! And now since i'm hot all you ladies out there can review to me again**

**Yuffie: Shut Up IKU!**

**Riku: ON second thought that is a lame nickname**

**Roxas: At least we're finally getting to the football game**

**Me: Hey i was planning it for this chapter but it was getting to long**

**Namine: Anyway review! So we can all find out what happens**

**Roxas: Yeah you'd think she would tell us ahead of time but nope she just gives us our script and says action!**

**Me: It makes it more natural that way!**

**Ven: Rox stop complaining**

**Me: Yeah listen to your brother!**

**Sora: Hey did you bring me a cookie this time?**

**Me: Sorry i only had one today**

**Sora: fine i'll go and make some myself**

**Xion: Do you want me to help you?**

**Sora: Sure**

**They walk out of the room**

**Kairi: Ugh, i can't believe i have to ask him out**

**Roxas: Whatever just review**

**Axel: Random fun fact for you reviews out there every XXXXXXXXXXXXX thing you see has 13 X's in it!**

**Roxas: Hey don't inturrpt me, like i said Review**


	14. Tuesday Night Lights!

**Only Fools Fall in Love **

**I know it's been like two weeks but in my defense i'm taking very hard classes, oh and it's not as long as the other one's but it's still amazing! In my opinion :P**

**Roxas: Okay sure like American history is really that hard**

**Sora: So if you live in like China would they make you learn China history and not American history?**

**Kairi sweatdrops with Roxas and me**

**Namine: That's what i would think**

**Riku: Hey don't you need a passing grade to be playing football?**

**Sora: SHHHH! Don't tell coach, what he doesn't know won't hurt him**

**Me: Anyway have fun reading and reviewing! :]**

**Chapter 14: Tuesday Night Lights!**

The stands at Twilight high school we're completely empty, but that's just considering the fact that the game wouldn't start until Eight and it was only Seven. Kairi parked her car and got out smiling, she always loved performing in front of a crowd it always helped her clear her mind

"Kairi you drive like an old lady I swear I could have walked here faster" Sora jokes getting out of the car

"Then why don't you ask Xion to drive you here next time" Kairi says getting a little annoyed with him from what had happened earlier when he asked her if Xion liked him. Kairi walks down to the field leaving a confused Sora before he can reply to what she said.

"Why is she so confusing! I don't understand why she she's acting like this, she was fine with me just a while ago" Sora scratches his head frustrated

"Sora it's fine I'll go talk to her" Namine says sympathetically walking down to the field where Kairi happens to be

"Yeah I'm going with her" Yuffie says running after Namine not wanting to be left alone with the guys

"Can we just get this stupid game over with; I already want to go home" Roxas says walking down to the field not in the best of moods

"Yeah come on Sora, we can deal with your love life later" Riku says following smirking because he knows that he's confusing Sora even more.

"What love life! I don't get what you mean!" Sora follows them pouting feeling even more lost than before

"Well as long as we win this game I don't care what happens the rest of this season" Roxas says his attitude changing into a slightly happier one, well that's if you can picture him happy

"I know what you mean it's the ultimate game, it's our school vs. Ridgeview high school and whichever school wins, well it would really suck for the school that loses" Sora says looking at Roxas

"Really I just want to get a couple good hits in Leon I think he's playing today" Roxas grins evilly

"Roxas we're supposed to win the game" Sora says shaking his head disapprovingly at his cousin

"Yeah he's annoying but kind of right, you're like the best player on our team so we do need you" Riku says agreeing with Sora

"Yeah fine I'll do whatever I can" Roxas says walking over to their coach feeling annoyed again

"Aw now if it isn't my favorite player Roxas" Their coach says looking at him smiling wide

"Hi Mr. Bubbles" Sora says walking over to their coach while Roxas just says nothing, he had always hated their coach, he could never understand why he wanted him to be on the team in the first place he was the one who caught him getting high with his group when he was a freshmen.

"Alright are you boys ready to win!" Mr. Bubbles says enthusiastically

"Yeah, sure whatever" Roxas says bored

"And that's why you're my favorite player! You're always acting like you don't care" Mr. Bubbles laughs

"I'm not acting" Roxas says seriously causing the older guy to laugh even harder

"God you kid you crack me up, now let's get to work" Roxas disappointedly shakes his head and runs out to the field with Sora and Riku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walks over to where Kairi is pacing around in a circle, "Why are you walking around in a circle?"

"Because I'm thinking of how to get out of asking Sora out" Kairi replies still pacing in her little circle

"Why did you tell him to get a ride with Xion?" Yuffie says popping up beside Kairi

"Because then if he thinks I'm mad at him he'll leave me alone which means I won't have to ask him out today" Kairi smiles at her plan trying to cover up her jealousy aka her reason for telling him that.

"Yeah, isn't that a little mean?" Namine asks innocently

"Don't make me feel guilty!" Kairi complains pouting

"She has a point" Yuffie says smiling evilly

"Ugh! Fine but I did find a loop hole anyway, the deal I made with Riku was that I had to ask him out but he never said when I had to do it and he didn't give me a date that I had to do it by so ha! I win in the end! Which means I should go apologize to Sora" Kairi looks over to the field and smiles gratefully when she sees the boys already practicing, "Well I'll just tell him when the game is over"

"Alright it's whatever you want, so why are you here so early?" Namine asks looking for any other cheerleader but finds none in sight

"Because I'm supposed to be here early, the other girls will slowly start to come in a while but I have to make sure that everything is ready to go when they get here, speaking of cheerleading you should still try out I think the outfit would look amazingly cute on you" Kairi says in a singsong way

"I don't know, how about I think about it" Namine says figuring if she said no then Kairi and Yuffie would force her to try out

"Fine just let me know, what about you Yuffie why don't you try out?" Kairi asks turning to Yuffie

"Duh, I'm a ninja I don't do cheerleading, but I'd be willing to do it if Namine does" Yuffie turns to Namine

"Stop trying to push into this I already said I'd think about it" Namine huffs a little angrily looking at the boys playing on the field. She laughs when she sees how bored Roxas is, he turns and smiles at her.

"Roxas and Namine sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kairi and Yuffie start chanting when Namine turns around blushing

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you kissed him!" Kairi says with wide eyes only making Namine turn redder

"She did!" Yuffie yells excitedly

"Tell us!" They both say cornering her

"What do you want to know? And you two better not tell anyone" Namine asks still feeling shy about the whole ordeal

"Everything and of course we won't tell anyone! Did he kiss you or did you kiss him? How was it?" Kairi starts bombarding the blonde with questions

"He kissed me and it was sweet, I don't know how to describe it" Namine says sincerely feeling slightly pressured

"So are you two going to date or what?" Yuffie asks

"I don't know I thought we we're just friends and then he kissed me and made everything more complicated, and I don't know what I want to do I really love being his friend and I don't want anything to ruin that and I'm afraid if I date him and something goes wrong, well then I'd lose him as a friend, and we all know he needs a friend. And not only that but, i'm just confused about how i feel about him, i mean what if he didn't really mean to kiss me then what?"

"i'm not so sure about that, but I know what you mean that's mainly why I would never date Sora, I don't to lose what we have, and I know that I don't want to end up like my dad. But I know he needs a friend, but maybe having you as a girlfriend would be better"

"What's wrong with your dad?" Namine asks trying to change the subject

"He's a great guy but he's completely depressed because my mom died, but it's been seven years and he still hasn't gotten over her. I just hope his date is going well tonight which reminds me Nami we need to set your brother up with Aerith"

"Okay so did you find out what our plan will be called?"

" Yeah Sora said it should be called Operation Cobra, anyway I called Aerith to babysit my little sister Fiona and she's at my house right now" Kairi explains smiling

"Alright I guess I could call my brother and tell him to go over your house because I left, I don't know my sketch book at your house? What do you think?" Namine asks

"That sounds like a plan" Kairi smiles

"Wait what happens when he goes there and there is no sketchbook?" Yuffie asks leaning into their little circle

"She has a good point" Kairi says pushing a strand of dark red hair behind her ear

"Well if he calls and asks me where it is I can say I don't know all I know is that it's there and that would cause them to both look for it together" Namine smile widens into a grin

"Perfect! Now on to Operation Cobra!" Yuffie yells excitedly as Namine dials the number to her house waiting for her brother to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd was yelling wildly at the players, the noises were enough to distract you but you couldn't let them get to you. You had to push absolutely everything out of your head to play this game right. Roxas silently cursed, they were tied with Destiny high but he wasn't going to lose to them, he sighed as the coach called a time out and the whole team walks over to Mr. Bubbles.

"Alright men, I want you guys to score! You are all better than those guys, and I know you've all worked harder! So I want you to go out there and give it all you Got! Got it!" Mr. Bubbles smiles at his team as they all nod their heads and run back out to the field.

Roxas glared at Leon from his position and he glared back, this game would prove which one of them was better, at least that's how they were thinking. Sora sighed looking at his cousin, he was so focused on beating hunter when he should care about winning the game because in the end that's all that really mattered

"Go Sora! Come on Guys!" Kairi yelled from the track where all the cheerleaders were standing. Sora smiled at her before turning his focus back to the game, he had to win this they all did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine smiled watching the guys play it was a really close game and it could go either way. She still hoped for their school to win she turned and looked at Yuffie who happened to be yelling at the other team mentioning that they suck, Namine laughed at her, "So I'm guessing that you don't want the other team to win?" Namine says jokingly

"Of course not! That would make us suck and if we lose then I give up my truce to Riku and then I will blame it all on him!" Yuffie yells a little too excitedly

"Well if we lose to Destiny high, then Roxas is going to be pissed" Selphie says sitting next to them

"I don't think we'll lose, I think we have a really good team have they lost any other games?" Namine asks curiously considering that she hadn't gone to any of them at the beginning of school

"Only once when Roxas show up but since he is here today I think that they might actually win. But you see I heard Destiny high cheats, they look for the best players and then take them out" Yuffie says remembering past games she had gone to

"Hey do you want to come to the concession stand with me?" Namine asks looking at Yuffie who nods her head. Namine sighs looking at Selphie, "Do you want to come to?" she smiles a little while Selphie gives her a bored expression and nods her head walking with them to the concession stand.

"So why are we at the concession stand?" Selphie asks still bored

"I don't know to see what they have" Namine says smiling while Selphie rolls her eyes

"Hey look it's Xion" Yuffie says waving at the girl who excitedly runs over to them

"Hey Namine, Yuffie" Xion says smiling at them

"Hey Xion, so how do you like the game?" Namine asks smiling at her sweetly

"It's exciting, I think the guys are playing good, so hopefully we win, Sora's doing really good" Xion smiles wider

"Damn" Selphie says looking at the girls around the concession stand

"What?" Namine asks looking around when her eyes land on the girl she had run into at the beach, Rikku. From what Namine had heard she was Destiny high's version of their Selphie, and apparently they hated each other, some sick twisted rivalry going back to when they were younger. Rumors floated around that they both were best friends along with Kairi when they both started liking Roxas; that was the day that they decieded to no longer be friends and compete to date him, Namine wasn't sure how that ended but from the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"WE SCORED ANOTHER POINT!" Some weird kid yells running around like a hyper little dog right in front of them

"And we missed it!" Yuffie yells disappointedly

"We better get back then come on Xion" Namine says running with Yuffie back to their seats

"Oh my god" Namine says concern evident in her voice. She watched horrified as Roxas is helped off the field limping with a pissed look on his face

"I wondered what the hell happened" Selphie says showing a concerned look on her face that was actually sincere

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God Damn it!" Roxas mutters limping off the field. Hunter had not only hit him but had someone step on his ankle, _'Screw it! They're not taking me out of this game, I don't care what it takes or the pain I will beat them'_ Roxas sits down as the coach walks over to him

"Hey, boy are you alright enough to play?" Mr. Bubbles looks at him seriously

"Yeah I'm fine just let me tape my ankle and I'll be back out there" Roxas quickly tapes his own ankle and runs back out onto the field against the little pain he felt in his ankle

"Roxas are you okay to be playing?" Sora asks concerned while Roxas ignores him

"Hey you don't have to do this Roxas" Sora says a little more forceful catching his cousins attention

"I do have to do this, nothing would stop me from doing this, there is no fucking way that they will beat us today" Sora shakes his head turning back to the game, he knew it was pointless trying to argue with his cousin; he was so head strong that once he got something in his head it would be practically impossible to get him to stop doing whatever it is that he wants to do.

They only have five minutes to make sure that Destiny high doesn't get that ball, if they can do that then they win and that's all there was to it. As another play gets called the guys get ready to prevent each other from tackling Sora, who happens to have the ball. Watching these guys play football is like watching a movie of soldiers fighting running to each other just to hit each other down to the floor, which in some cases can be painful

Sora quickly ran down the field with Roxas and Riku close by him to make sure no one would get in the way. Roxas smirked to himself when he saw Leon waiting for him, they were both more interested in beating each other than actually playing the game. Roxas swiftly made his way up the field only to ram himself into Leon who wasn't looking, knocking him over at full force, smirking at his handy work and then getting up and running after sora making sure to cover his back, he didn't want to get another injury today, and the pain in his ankle was evident.

Sora scored another touchdown and the crowd went wild, standing up, yelling excitedly; there was no way in hell that Destiny high would ever catch up now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final score was 46 to 35, needless to say all the kids from Twilight high were happy. Namine smiled running out to the field where the boys were and immediately hugging Roxas making him smile.

"Is your ankle okay?" She asks concerned

"It's fine" Roxas shrugs still ignoring the little pain he felt in that ankle

Kairi smiles running over to Sora giving him a hug, "Kai you did a great job cheering us on"

"Yeah well you guys all deserved it, and look i'm sorry about earlier" Kairi smiles still holding onto him, "It's fine" Sora wraps his arms tightly around her.

"Sora!" Xion yells excitedly making Kairi inwardly frown as she immediately drops her arms to her side as he holds on a little longer before reluctently letting her go and hugging Xion, Kairi akwardly just watches watching them embrace

"Wow you were amazing!" Xion looks at him adoringly while he blushes a little. Kairi sighs watching the expression he get's on his face looking at her cousin, it looks like he really cares about her, Kairi just walks away from them to pick up her things that she left on the track, her previous good mood completely gone replaced with a numb feeling inside.

Yuffie smiles watching the couples, they were just so cute.

"And I don't get a hug? Come on I'm better looking than both of these idiots" Riku laughs looking at them pretending to be hurt from the act

"You don't deserve a hug, you didn't really even do anything" Yuffie smiles trying to start an argument

"You know you want to hug me" Riku teases sticking his arms out towards her

"Eww! No thanks, I don't want any contact with the likes of you!" Yuffie sticks her tongue out at him as he rolls his eyes quickly pulling her into a hug just to annoy her

"Oh no! I've been contaminated!" Yuffie runs far away from him frantically yelling about some disease she must have now while Riku laughs hysterically

"And he says we act like kids" Sora shakes his head turning to where the red head just was, "Where did she go now?" Sora looks around and sees her on the track picking up her bag. He sighs trying to figure out the expression on her face, _'Kairi why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? We always share everything, are you lonely again?'_

"Hey guys let's get going, there's going to be a huge party celebrating us!" Riku states walking to where all the cars are parked

"I'll get Kairi" Namine says running over to her shocked when she sees her

"Do you always carry an extra pair of clothes?" Namine asks the girl who's not wearing her cheerleading uniform anymore

"Yeah I do, I don't enjoy wearing my uniform all the time" Kairi smiles

"So are you coming to the party?" Namine asks

"I guess I'll go but that's only if you go"

"Party's aren't really my style" Namine admits looking at her shoes

"Let me guess all the people?" Namine just shakes her head timidly, "Okay just stick with me, party's aren't that scary"

"Fine I'll go, now let's get going Yuffie and the guys are already waiting for us at your car, and I think Xion and Selphie are coming with us" Namine smiles. Kairi nods her head as they start walking to the house party

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi pulls into the driveway of the house party and looks over at Namine who has a fearful look in her eyes as she watches all the people walking in. The boys, Xion, Yuffie and Selphie quickly get out of the car and walk into the house.

"Come on let's go" Kairi says nicely as she gets out of the car and Namine quickly follows. They make their way up to the drive way and the proceed towards the door, Namine suddenly takes a step back when the door opens and some poor kid gets thrown out landing face first on the concrete; Namine gulps nervously when Kairi gently pulls her by her and into the loud house with all the dancing kids….

**Yay! Party! Party! Party!**

**Roxas: shut up already**

**Me: Aww Roxy hurt his Ankle**

**Roxas: It's fine, leave me alone**

**Kairi: Good i swear my life sucks**

**Sora: Stop being so mopey**

**Kairi: OH Fan Girls!**

**Sora: Oh Kairi i thought you weren't going to do that again**

**Sora runs out of the room screaming with the fan girls chasing him**

**Namine: Anyway review because i already know the next chapter is going to be amazing!**

**Roxas: What! How do you know!**

**Me: Duh i told her, she's the one who helps me, besides i want her to act her scenes right**

**Roxas: That's not fair, i get the script once and then i don't even get to read it i just have to perform it, but nooo, not Namine she get's it while it's being written**

**Namine: I get it because i'm a pleasant person who doesn't complain**

**Me: She's got you there**

**Roxas pouts**

**Yuffie: Alright review and yay i'm at the party!**

**Xion: Yeah review, because it makes us happy**

**Me: And it makes me even more happy! I hope you people like it! Oh and yeah you can still leave your suggestions, and the pairing thing about who you want to see get together, i'll try and update as often as i usually do**

**Roxas: Your football team sucks! WE Won!**

**Me: i know i'm ashamed who loses 35 to 0? **

**Demyx: I know! I know! Pick me! Pick me!**

**Me: Fine Dem tell me who loses 35 to 0? And if you get it right then you get a prize!**

**Demyx: It's your school! Now what do i win?**

**Me: A Cookie**

**Sora: A Cookie? Where? Give it to me!**

**Sora runs to take the cookie while Demyx shoves it in his mouth keeping it away from the so called 'cookie monster'**

**Sora: NOOOOOO!**

**Demyx: You deserve it, you tried to eat me thinking i was candy**

**Roxas: I told you not to wake him up or to avoid him**

**Sora: I don't remember what your talking about**

**Me: Well while they bicker! Review, you know you want to**

**Roxas: No they don't**

**Me: No cookies for you**

**Roxas: I don't like cookies**

**Me: Fine no brownies**

**Roxas: just one bite?**

**Me: NO! ^.^ muwahahahahah! Review :]**


	15. Party and a Friendship Rekindled

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**OMG! It's been way toooo looonnng!**

**Roxas: i know i swear it's been way to long**

**Sora: Finally!**

**Roxas: I know right?**

**Me: Okay i get it it's been a long time sue me**

**Roxas: You know i think i might**

**Me:NOOO you would never! You'd be out of a job!**

**Roxas: I thought you get paid for a job!**

**Axel: talk about child labor**

**Me: Grr, you are over the age of children so you can't sue for child labor! Ha!**

**Kairi: You guys are all silly**

**Namine: Anyway have fun reading and no she does not own anything**

**Me: And thanks to all you wonderful reviewers!**

**Sora: Roxas give me a cookie!**

**Roxas: no**

**Me: and you say i distract them look who's talking emo boy**

**Roxas: i'm not talking to you anymore**

**Me: good ;] on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Party and a friendship rekindled **

Aerith smiled watching Fiona play with her dolls; she could be so cute when she wanted, but other times she was just something out of this world and not necessarily in a good way. Aerith made her way to the kitchen bundled up in a warm blanket, it was a chilly night outside, and awfully quiet. She searched through the drawers looking for the cups, she had never spent much time at her brothers house, although she did spend a lot of time with Kaylie and her friends. She smiled victoriously when she found the cup she had been searching for, then she walked over to the sink and put hot water in the cup.

"Aunt Aerith!" Fiona yelled from the living room while Alice cringed spilling some hot water on her hand

"Yes Fie?"

"Try to find me!" Aerith felt conflicted, she kind of just wanted to leave the little brat hiding, but decided against it as she placed her cup down then walking into the living room to find Fiona. Aerith checked all the usual places any kid would hid, the closet, under the table, under the bed she was about to give up when she heard the doorbell ring, _'Talk about saved by the bell'_ Aerith thought walking over to the door opening it. She was shocked to see who was standing right in front of her, it was none other than Cloud Strife.

"Aerith?" He said with a breathtaking smile, it was like she was back in high school again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party raged on and everyone was having a good time, well everyone if you didn't count Namine. Namine contemplated whether or not to go home, parties really weren't her scene and she just felt out of place; she hadn't been to a party since she lived with her dad and there was always something going wrong at them, what she would call "unnecessary" drama. She made her way over to the drinks where a couple of kids were making out while another kid was passed out on the table with various things drawn on his face. She reached over to grab a drink when her hand met another and she immediately looked up to meet beautiful deep blue eyes which locked onto her light blue ones.

"Sorry about that" The boy said while ruffling his blonde hair with a breath taking grin, "T-that's f-fine" Allie managed to get out blushing profusely while he lets out a laugh making her blush deeper she knew just by his eyes and his ability to make her blush redder then a strawberry that it was Roxas, _'It's just like my dream'_ Namine thought looking at him

"Hey there, so having fun?" Roxas asks still grinning

"It's okay, what about you?"

"It's alright, I've been to better one's" An awkward silence filled the air between them

"So do you wanna dance?" Namine asks trying to get rid of the eerie silence

"Sure" Roxas shrugs walking out to the dance floor with her, _'What the hell? I never dance'_ Roxas thinks shaking his head subconsciously as they begin to dance.

Across the room Selphie watches them smiling to herself, tonight was the night and she knew it. It would be her only opportunity to get back with Roxas, and it just had to work! Sure she knew what she did to him was wrong but it's not like they hadn't dated before they always cheated on each other and she knew that he wouldn't be able to keep a long time relationship especially not with Namine; The only thing that she couldn't figure out was, what Roxas is using Namine for, there had to be a reason it just couldn't be possible that he actually liked her that's just fool's thinking. Selphie looked away from them figuring the next best thing to do was just wait for her moment, then she would win like always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi was absentmindedly walking around looking for Namine, she had promised not leave her side but she got distracted by Riku who was trying to get her to do something that she couldn't remember at the moment. She walked outside shivering, it was too chilly for what it usually is around this time of year it was never this cold except in the winter. The streets were empty and the only noise was coming from the house, Kairi was surprised the neighbors hadn't called the policy and complained about the noise already. Then again, you never know maybe the neighbors weren't home all the lights were turned off. The moon was beautiful illuminating some parts of the streets leaving the others covered in wonder of what might be lurking in those shadows, Kairi closes her eyes painfully remembering a night just like this only a year ago when things went terribly wrong for her and her friends. It was a memory she kept locked in the depths of her mind but tonight she just couldn't help from thinking about it, Kairi shudders and slightly screams when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns abruptly to see Sora standing by her with concern written all over his face, his blue eyes were extremely blue tonight reminding Kairi of the ocean.

"Kai?" Sora says with concern evident in his voice

"I'm fine Sora really" Kairi says with a dreary voice

"No you're not fine, and you haven't been fine for the past few days"

"Look I don't want to talk about it and let's just forget about it okay?" Kairi turns her back to him

"No, we're best friends Kairi and I'm always going to be there for you, is it about what happened? A year ago?" Sora asks determined not to take no for an answer.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Kairi says a bit irritated

"Kai please?" Sora pleads turning her to face him but she turns her head to look away from him

"So are you dating Xion now?" Kairi says trying to change the subject

"Well I just asked her out on a date, so I guess you could say that we are dating, but stop changing the subject"

"That's great you should totally date her" Kairi says with no emotion at all

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you! Why can't you just tell me! You know I've always been here for you and it's messed up that you're acting this way with me!"Sora growled upset with her

"Oh really? You've always been there for me! What about that night a year ago where the hell were you when I needed you!" Kairi yelled equally upset but for a different reason

"You what Kairi I always tell everyone that don't get you that you're a great friend but you what? I'm starting to see what they do, you really are a bitch!" Sora angrily yells as Kairi's eyes widen shocked

"I can't believe you said that" Kairi angrily stomps down the street with tears spilling down her face making Sora immediately regrets what he said

"Kairi! Wait! I didn't mean it to come out like that let me explain!" Sora yells after her finding it useless as the girl disappeared from his view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, hi Cloud what are you doing here?" Aerith asks still confused

"Is this Kairi's house?" He asks just as confused

"Yeah it is"

"Oh, well what are you doing here?"

"I'm babysitting, now why are you here?"

"Well my younger sister said that she left her sketch book here and that I need to find it, you see she really loves drawing and she thinks that she would die without her sketch book" Cloud shrugs while Aerith opens the door wider letting him in the house. After a minute of awkward silence Fiona walks down the stairs with an upset look on her face making Aerith chuckle nervously

"You never even bothered looking for me!" The girl pouts

"Sorry about that Fie I had to open the door, uh Cloud this is my niece Fiona, and Fie this is my old friend Cloud" Aerith says pointing to each of them

"I'm going to go hide again and this time you better find me" the young girl says sternly before running out of sight making Aerith sweat drop and Cloud laughs

"She's something isn't she?" Cloud jokes still laughing

"Yeah, something" Aerith says laughing along with him, "So do you know where she left it?"

"Uh, I'm guessing it would be in Kairi's room" Cloud shrugs

"Alright, then I'll help you look"

"Shouldn't you go look for that little monster before she comes out and kills you for not finding her?" Cloud says skeptically while she shrugs her shoulders

"It's not like I would find her anyway, she's crazy when it comes to hiding, I swear it's like she disappears"

"Well then let's start looking for that sketch book" Cloud follows Aerith up the stairs to Kairi's room

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walked over to Yuffie sitting on the couch and happened to be giving Namine "the look", "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because someone's in love!" Yuffie sings a small melody

"No I'm not, we were just dancing it's not like anything alright. Now why are you just sitting here? Why aren't you out there dancing with some guy?" Namine turns the subject back to Yuffie

"Well uh, you see, um, yeah about that, I don't know I mean I'm not really trying to get a date" Yuffie explains absentmindedly looking in Riku's direction

"Oh I see, you must really like Riku then" Namine teases sitting down next to her on the couch

"No I don't!" Yuffie shakes her head trying to look annoyed

"Well if you do then you better tell him soon" Namine points over to where Riku is standing with girls surrounding him

"Yeah right as if I'd ever like a guy like him, I will never like him"

"Never say never" Namine teases looking around for Kairi, "Hey Yuff, have you seen Kairi?"

"No I haven't not since we got here"

"Do you think Sora or Xion might know?"

"Yeah probably"

"Yeah I don't see him I'll just go ask Xion" Namine says walking over in her direction when Yuffie spots Sora walking into the house with a disappointed look on his face, he really felt bad for making Kairi cry he really didn't mean to it's just he was angry and people always say stupid things when they get mad. His eyes scanned the room looking for the person he knew he could talk to; Roxas. Sora was surprised Roxas was actually talking with Selphie, he usually ignored her most of the time at least. Sora walks over to where they are standing and sighs when he gets near them trying to get their attention, "Yes Sora what is it that you want?" Roxas says a bit irritated a little more than usual which was when Sora realized he must have been drinking and that's why he's not ingnoring Selphie.

"hey Roxas I'll see you upstairs" Selphie seductively whispers in his ear loud enough for Sora to hear before making her way up the stairs

"What?" Roxas says looking at Sora's disapproving face

"Roxas what about Namine I thought you liked her" Sora says seriously making Roxas chuckle

"Really Sora? Let's see how do I put this? I like her just not the way you think, and even if I did and I'm not saying that I do, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything and what she doesn't know won't hurt her and if she ever finds out it's like I said. We're not dating" Roxas slowly closes his eyes leaning against the wall

"Dude you can't just play with her, she's a person" Sora grabs a hold of Roxas making his eyes snap open

"Oh really? Look who's talking, you don't see what your doing is hurting Kairi more and i'm not going to do anything" Roxas says disbelief written across his face

"What are you talking about?" Sora asks confused

"oh I see you haven't realized it yet have you? Well I'm not one to spoil anything I guess you'll have to find out on your own" Roxas shrugs

"Look Roxas you've been drinking and you're obviously not thinking straight, why don't we just go home" Sora suggests pulling his cousin toward the door

"Why don't you just go and bug Riku and leave me the hell alone" Roxas shoves Sora off of him walking away from his cousin and disappearing in the crowd. Sora sighs deciding to talk to Riku, he sometimes helps, that's just when he's in a good mood. Sora looks around the room, fully knowing that Riku would be surrounded by those crazy fan girls and just like he guessed he was right there was Riku smack dab in between the fan girls. Sora sighs making his way through all the girls finally reaching Riku.

"Hey Sora, what's wrong with you? You're usually smiling" riku asks looking at the look on his friends face which was not his usual grin

"Can we talk alone?" Sora asks looking at all the fan girls who quickly move away from them, they knew that they had to respect Sora he was always nice to them it's the least they could do.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well first it's about Kairi, and we had a fight outside and she left and she was crying and I feel really bad about it" Sora explains feeling even more guilty

"Wow, you made her cry? What the hell did you do?" Riku asks shocked in all the time he as known Kairi he's never seen her cry only one time a while back.

"I called her a bitch and said some mean things, but I didn't mean them, she didn't take her car so she should still be around here and I really want to apologize," Sora looks at the ground thinking silently to himself, "That's it I'll do that! Thanks for the talk Riku! I've gotta go and find Kairi!" Sora quickly runs out of the house back onto the street.

"uhh, I didn't even say anything, idiot" Riku says while sweat dropping as the all the fan girls come back to surround him

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that Namine left it here?" Aerith asks sitting on Kairi's bed

"Well that's what she told me, but if it's not here then I don't know" Cloud sits down on the bed as well

"So how's life going for you?" Aerith asks starting up a conversation

"It's pretty good, I'm still in college and it's not that bad. What about you? How's your business going?"

"It's great actually, you know I never really thought about owning a restaurant but I really love it, it's a lot of fun" Aerith smiles at her accomplishment

"Oh so I'm guessing that your boyfriend must be proud of you" Cloud says as casually as possible

"No, I'm not dating anyone at least not right now you know I'm so busy with handling the business" Aerith explains

"Hey! You lied again! You said that you would find me" Fiona whined pouting at Aerith who smiles at her sweetly

"I was looking for you, but I was looking for you in Kairi's room, but I can see that you're not in her room" Aerith quickly explains

"Oh okay then I'm tired can you tuck me in?" Fiona yawns still a little hyper

"Alright Fie I'll tuck you in"

"Well since I couldn't find the sketch book I should head home" Cloud stands up when Fiona runs over to him and grabs onto his leg

"Can you read me a bed time story?" Fiona asks sweetly looking up at Cloud who smiles amused at the little girl

"Yeah I can just as long as you're nice to your Aunt and do what she says" The little girl nods her head forcefully while Aerith gives him a smile that reads 'thank you'.

"Alright Fie I want you to go put your pajama's on and I will be in there to tuck you in"

"Alright" the little girl nods her head sleepily and quickly walks out of the room

"You don't have to stay and read her the story it's fine, I mean you must have something better to do"

"Hey it's fine with me, I don't mind I use to always read my younger cousin a book before she went to bed so I'm kind of an expert on it" Cloud smirks

"Alright then," Aerith walks out of the room, "I'll show you where her favorite bedtime stories are"

"Bedtime Stories? Like out of a book?"

"Yeah of course, how else are you going to tell her a story" Aerith replies with common sense

"Let's see I don't know, with your imagination?" Cloud says sarcastically making her laugh

"You and you're stupid rhetorical questions" Aerith shakes her head

"What?"

"Nothing" Aerith smiles walking into Fiona's room, and Fiona is already tucked in bed with her pajama's waiting for her story

"Alright then I'm going to tell you a story that not only deals with people but also, goblins and Ogre's" Cloud smiles taking a seat next to the girl while starting his story. Aerith stood by the door listening interested in the little tale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora shivered walking out in the cold chilly weather, it was pretty spooky when the whole road was empty. Sora was already a few blocks away from the party he wasn't sure how many blocks away but it was pretty far considering that he couldn't hear the music anymore. He sighed considering going the other way and trying to find Kairi, he kind of forgot which way she ran off but he knew she would be cold. Sora's thoughts we're interrupted by the sound of a car zooming down the street schreeching to a halt right in front of him. There were a few guys in the car and Sora could tell that one of them was Leon, there was no way he could mistake anyone for him, not after everything that happened between Roxas' group and his. A few of the guys were whispering while Sora shrugged to himself walking away from the car when he sees the guys hop out of the car and walk toward him.

"Hey you're Roxas' cousin aren't you?" Some guy with dark hair asks approaching him

"Yeah" Sora looks at them skeptically

"So you must know where he is" another guy jumps into the conversation

"Well maybe I do, what do you want with him?" Sora knew that these guys were up to no good, they did not go to his school and Roxas had made a lot of enemys growing up

"That's none of your concern, now tell us what we want to know" The guy with the dark hair approaches him with an irritated look on his face

"Come on man we're just wasting our time I bet he doesn't even know where he is" Leon says moving back

"Really? Cause I think he knows exactly where he is and is just not telling us"

"Tell me what you want him for first, then I'll decide to tell you" Sora sighs getting a little irritated himself

"You know what? I was going to find your cousin and beat the shit out of him, but I think you'll settle" The guy with the dark hair smiled maliciously.

Sora really wasn't in the mood to fight and he already knew they outnumbered him it would be a suckers bet if he were to try to fight all of them at the same time, but he knew he'd rather go down fighting then give them the joy of just beating him up. Oh yes they would get away but, not without getting hurt. Sora just waited until the other guy threw the first punch and that's when he started to fight back punching the guy right in the nose, pissing him off even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's when the boy realized that the only reason why the Ogre was terrorizing his town was because he lost the torn up bear that the boy stole" Cloud looked at the girl who had quietly fallen asleep, he stretched his arms and stood up as Aerith turned out the light and then they both walked out of the room.

"I guess you're right you don't need a book to tell a story" Aerith smiles walking down the steps with Cloud.

"I know, it's getting pretty late I should probably head home" At the doorstep he smiles at her and gives her a hug

"Alright Cloud I'll see you some other time then, I guess" Aerith opens the door and Cloud walks out, getting about half way down the drive way before turning to face her again

"And who knows? Maybe I will go and see just how good your restaurant really is" Cloud smirks

"It's amazing" Aerith smiles when he waves at her and gets in his car driving away, _'Still the same old Jake, he doesn't change, but I wonder if he has changed, well i will find out soon enough'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party raced on and the noise was louder then ever. Kairi made her way back into the house, there was no way she was going to let one stupid fight ruin her night and okay she knew that the fight could have been avoided but he just wouldn't leave her alone and that's all she wanted. Kairi walked around the drunk kids who had passed out on the ground, in search for Namine and Yuffie who happened to be sitting on a couch; they were the only one's who seemed to be okay well at least they weren't drunk. Namine smiles when she see's Kairi and waves over to her, Kairi begins walking over to her when she feels her arm being pulled in the other direction and she tugs her arm back looking at who had the bright idea to grab her, she sighed relieved when she realized it was only Xion.

"Oh hey how are you?"

"I'm fine, I was looking for sora" Xion looks around the room while Kairi sighs irritated

"No I have no idea where he is and I really don't care right now, look if you want you can come hang out with me and Namine and Yuffie" Kairi suggests trying to be friendly

"What happened with you and Sora?" Xion looks at her cousin concerned

"Just a stupid fight" Kairi shrugs

"I would love to stay and hang out but I need to go home, so I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Xion smiles and hugs Kairi before walking out of the house.

Kairi shrugs to herself and walks over to Namine and Yuffie who were laughing when they turn and look at her, "So Kairi where have you been?" Namine asks the girl

"I was walking around outside, what have you two been doing?" Kairi sits down next to them

"Well nothing much I went dancing and Yuffie over here just sat here the whole time like a couch potatoe" Namine jokes smiling

"No I didn't I was just sitting her when you happened to be done dancing" Yuffie pouts crossing her arms across her chest making the other two girls laugh

"Hey it's getting pretty late do you want to head home?" Kairi asks looking at the girls and they just nod their head

"What about the guys, you brought them here how are they going to get home?" Namine asks curiously while dusting her self off, she had popcorn on her from her popcorn fight with Yuffie earlier.

"Well I know that Sora disappeared, Roxas disappeared, and I know that Riku will go home with one of his fan girls, and I know that the other two will find their way home they always do so no worries and let's go" Kairi get's up off the couch and walks out with Namine and Yuffie. They quickly get into the car and drive away not noticing anything wrong or different about the quiet night, they had no idea what this night would lead to, the dread of what will happen in the near future.

Kairi drove straight to Namine's house and got down with her and Yuffie, "So you guys can stay the night if you want" Namine says unlocking the house door

"That would be cool" Kairi says walking into the house after the other two girls

"Too bad it's not Friday I can't believe we have school tomorrow" Yuffie complains

"Yuff, you always say that everyday" Namine rolls her eyes walking into her kitchen when there's a knock at her door

"I'll get it" Yuffie says walking over and opening the door, smiling when she see's Namine's mom

"Oh hey Ms. Strife, did you forget your keys again?" Yuffie asks as the woman walks into the house

"Yes you know me" Namine's mom smiles and Namine walks back into the room

"Oh hey mom, meet my friend Kairi, Kairi this is my mom and mom this is Kairi" Namine smiles introducing them

"Well it's nice meeting you dear" Namine's mom says in a sweet tone making Namine give her a funny look, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you're really happy, why?" Allie eyes her mom suspiciously while taking a bite out of her pop tart

"Oh honey it doesn't matter, why don't you just tell me how your day was?"

"Please can you tell me" Namine uses her puppy dog face and her mom bursts out in fits of giggles

"Okay I'll tell you, tonight your mom had a date"

"Oh really now, way to go Ms. Strife!" Sasha yells enthusiastically standing in the background making all the girls laugh

"How did it go?" Namine asks walking closer to her mom

"I would tell you everything, but sweetheart I'm very exhausted, so it'll just have to wait until tomorrow" namine's mom yawns giving her daughter a light kiss on the head

"It was a pleasure meeting you Kairi, it's good to know Namine is making good friends. Alright ladies don't stay up too late you all still have school tomorrow morning" The women smiles at the younger girls reminiscing over the time that she was once like them

"No the pleasure was all mine Ms. Strife" Kairi smiles as the women climbs up the stairs and to her bedroom, out of sight and hearing of the girls. They all laughed planning out their night, and boy was it going to be a fun one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold floor felt like marble on bear skin, it was already early in the morning and it was too early for banging to be on the door. Two fists pounded on the door forcefully and the three girls were still too tired to move; they had stayed up pretty late and forgotten all about school the next day despite Namine's mom reminding them. Kairi was the first of them to wake up, she was never much of a heavy sleeper especially when she slept on the floor. She slowly tossed the blanket lazily off of her and slouched herself up so she could sit in a proper manner when someone began to bang on the door. Irritated by the sound Kairi angrily get's up and walks over to the door and quickly opens it to give the person a piece of her mind, although intended to go on with her plan she is shocked to see Riku standing on the other side of her door with a concerned look on his face,_ 'This is so not like Riku, he's never look anything near worried or even the least bit concerned over anyone other than himself.'_

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Kairi asks shivering from the cold air that blew into the house

"It's sora" Riku's voice quavered and he avoided eye contact with the red head

"What about him?" Kairi immediately forgets about the cold and starts to worry

"he's been hurt…."

**Me: Wow!**

**Kairi: I know**

**Namine: i can't believe it**

**Roxas: i know next time let's hope she updates faster**

**Me: Hey! Stop being a jerk!**

**Roxas: I'm not a jerk**

**Sora: you can be**

**Roxas: at least i didn't make anyone cry!**

**Me: Not yet ;]**

**Roxas: What! Tell me what's going to happen!**

**Me: Nope! ;P**

**Roxas: fine i guess i'll wait for my script again :[**

**Yuffie: Cheer up and you will get a cookie :]**

**Sora: I want a cookie :[**

**Roxas: Well you don't get one! :]**

**Sora: NOOOO!**

**Me: Anyway Review!**

**Axel: Yeah you should really review**

**Me: They are my motivation, i would update sooner but i have a LOT! Of dang homework :[**

**Kairi: Well feel free to leave any suggestions! Or people/pairing that you would like or love to see!**

**Dem: Yeah just review :D**


	16. The Consequences of Partying to hard

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: Happy HALLOWEEN! :]**

**Demyx: can you guys guess what i am?**

**Axel: A mama's boy?**

**Demyx: NO, i'm a ghost**

**Roxas: dude that's kind of gay**

**Demyx: and what are you suppose to be?**

**Roxas: Noth-**

**Me: he's being an emo**

**Yuffie: Wow i love your costume Roxas you really do look like an emo :]**

**Roxas: i'm not dressed up at all, i swear you're all crazy**

**Sora: Guess what?**

**Kairi: what is it now Sora?**

**Sora: I'm a vampire**

**Roxas: the kind that sparkle and are really gay at heart **

**roxas snickers**

**Sora: Hey! i'm not that kind of vampire!**

**Namine: Alright she finally updated! and on halloween! :]**

**Riku: Well you go ahead and enjoy the story**

**Me: i hope you all like it as much as i did, oh and sorry for taking soooo looonnnggg to update i'll try to be faster**

**Everyone: Happy Halloween! Oh and Don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 16: The Consequences of Partying to hard**

The sun beat through the window blinds managing to hit Roxas in the face quickly waking him up from his peaceful sleep. He subconsciously held onto his head, as it started to pound with a massive headache, '_That is the last time I'm drinking at any of these parties'_. Roxas slowly opened his eyes looking around at a blurry picture of some type of messy room; he rubbed his eyes clearing his vision, _'Where the hell am i?'_ Roxas thought looking around at the unfamiliar room, suddenly noticing a sleeping girl beside him and not just any girl at that it was Selphie.

Selphie stirred a little in her sleep before turning her back on the boy while he silently got out of the bed trying not to wake her. He grabbed his clothing, quickly and quietly dressing himself before opening the room and walking out into the hallway. Roxas couldn't believe how stupid he was, he couldn't even recall what had happened the night before, all he remembered was winning the football game and then dancing with Namine at the party. He growled angrily as soon as he walked into the hall way, he knew what went on with Selphie and he didn't like it; most of the time he wouldn't mind but he couldn't get that blue eyed girl out of his mind,_ ' Nope I'm only thinking of Namine because she's the last thing I remember last night, but no, it can't be that I like her, because I don't and I am sure of that, but now Selphie is going to bug the hell out of me and that is what I can't stand she's such a bitch'_

Roxas quickly made his way out of the house and down the street he knew he had to get home and soon as possible, Sora would be probably worrying by now since he hasn't shown up. He remember the nights when Sora would wait for him to come home before falling asleep and at times Roxas wouldn't even show up until the next morning and was surprised to see Sora still sleeping on the couch waiting for him; of course it didn't stop his bad behavior or anything there were times when Roxas would get a bucket of cold water and wake his cousin with it. Roxas tried to get everything off of his mind all he needed to do was go home and not worry about anything, because that always works right? Nope Roxas quickly decides shaking his head he's probably screwed. And now he has to walk home which may be even worse he sighs and hangs his head low when he hears the screeching of tires right behind him.

"Hey! Roxas!" a familiar voice yells from the car and he turns around smiling to see who it was

"Hey I thought you had a suspended license, what happened to that?" Roxas asks walking over to Axel who's grinning

"Nah I was never one for the rules"

"Hey Roxas! Did I tell you that I got new pj's!" Demyx says excitedly from the front seat while Roxas shakes his head laughing

"So where are you heading?"

"I'm heading home"

"Hope in we'll give you a lift" Axel says unlocking the doors while Roxas climbs in

"Are you sure you're not going to kill us on the way?" Roxas jokes making sure his seatbelt is working right

"Yeah and what about that Cop, you know Carlos he said he's watching us" Demyx looks outside the windows paranoid again

"Ah Demyx not that again the old lazy ass would never find out, and haha very funny Roxas but go back to being emo"

"At least I don't dye my hair"

"You got me confused with your friend Riku"

"let's just go" Roxas leans back into the seat when Axel laughs triumphantly winning their so called 'disagreement'.

"Hey do you remember how we use to settle our disagreements?" Roxas says smiling mischievously

"Oh yeah I remember, we use to beat the shit out of each other"

"Is that why you guys punched me when we were kids?" Demyx asks remembering the day he met Axel and Roxas

**Flashback**

Demyx smiled walking around the new school he always loved new things, so he wasn't that upset when his parents told him that they were moving. The walls of the school were painted a deep red that reminded Demyx of blood which was kinda creepy for a school, at least that's what he decided.

The day was cool not to warm or cold, just perfect and it was also the perfect day to spend outside. Demyx frowned a little, he was the new kid but he hadn't made any friends yet, it was only his second day there. Demyx continued walking down the hall when he heard some type of ruckus going on somewhere down the hall; so following his curiosity he walked faster down the hall until he came upon to kids fighting each other, one was bigger than the other about eleven and the smaller blonde boy didn't look like he stood a chance against the older kid he was probably around nine or ten, but from what he was witnessing the small blonde could hold his own in a fight.

"Hey why are you guys fighting?" Demyx asks being a bit clueless making the two kids look at him, stopping their fight.

"Well Axel thinks that I'm stupid" the blonde boy glares at the older one named Axel who just smirks

"But it's true he is kind of stupid"

"Well how do you know he's stupid?" Demyx asks confused

"Because he just is" Axel states still smirking

"I bet you that you couldn't hot wire a car!" Roxas still glares at him

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Why don't you guys just get along?" Demyx asks innocently

"Because he's stupid" They both say at the same time

"Ugh you're both stupid" Demyx says annoyed already

"What did you say?" Axel says advancing Demyx as Roxas snickers in the background

"I said you're both stupid" Demyx repeats bravely - or stupidly depending on your opinion - as Axel quickly punches him making him fall. Demyx immediately gets up and shoves Axel back making him laugh

"You know you're not that bad at all, you wanna be our friend?" Axel asks looking at a confused Demyx who starts to smile

"Yeah you should be our friend, we're like the coolest people ever" Roxas says sticking his chest out pointing at him then at Axel

"I haven't met anyone actually gutsy enough to push or punch me since this runt" Axel states pushing Roxas a little

"Hey! I'm not a runt!" Roxas says offended

"Alright I'll be your friend" Demyx says happily

"Great!" Axel says smirking

"Now we can be like the three musketeers!" Demyx shouts excitedly

"Now that sounds a little gay" Roxas says making it sound like a stupid idea

"I think it's pretty cool" Demyx defends his idea

"What do you think Axel?" Roxas asks trying to settle the matter

"I think you two can figure that out on your own" Axel just puts his hands in his pockets and walks ahead of them as they continue to argue and start to fight until they get caught by their teacher and get detention.

"It's all your fault" Roxas says glaring at Demyx

"What did you say? It was your fault" Demyx accuses.

And it goes on until another fight and that was their pattern for a few years until they all figured out the best way to stop getting detention and bruises was to stop fighting in class, and it was also the fact that they fought in their debate class and it scared their teacher so bad she quit on the spot.

**End of Flashback**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was always a wonder to Namine that so many people would go to the hospital for things like a scraped knee, it looked as if people we're getting more and more lazier to take care of themselves. Then again when people are paying taxes for 'the poor' they aren't really paying for the poor, they're just wasting money that could be used for good things and good people, but there will always be the bad people the ones that will always cheat the system. Namine was sitting next to Yuffie who happened to be sitting next to Riku without arguing which by the way was incredibly amazing and well Kairi, well she was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Will you sit down already?" Riku says irritated watching the red head walk in front of them completely ignoring him.

"Hey! Don't be a jerk, she has the right to be worried" Yuffie says defending Kairi while Riku just rolls his eyes when Kairi turns to look at them

"Have any of you guys called Roxas yet?" The group shakes their heads no except for Riku who sighs

"I Already called him but he didn't pick up the phone, and I just talked to Sora's Parent's and they're away on a business trip and they can't make it back because they are no open flights and apparently the doctors won't tell us anything unless we have someone who's related to him" Riku explains all this while flipping through a magazine bored

"Well Maybe Kairi could pass for his cousin or something" Yuffie suggests shrugging her shoulders, then turning to look at him "Wait a minute are you reading a magazine?"

"Uhh yea why is there a problem?"

"I just didn't think straight guys read girly magazines"

"Well I only thought straight girls didn't go to the skate park and for your suggestion all I got to say about that is okay let's do that and then while we're at it let's steal Sora out of this hospital and bring him with us and then we can all go and sue our schools for forced labor and the fact that we're not paid to go to school and that girls are inferior to men in all ways possible oh and that I rule the world" Riku says sarcastically making Yuffie fume angrily

"Fine the Mr. Smart-one why wouldn't this work? And stop being so girly"

"It's obvious what happens when they ask her for her id to prove they are in fact related, and you should stop being such a man"

"I could always say that we have different last names because I'm the cousin on his mother's side of the family and that's why we would have different last names" Kairi suggests finally sitting still in front of them ignoring their banter

"Okay then go ahead try it" Riku watches Yuffie more amused as she glares at him

"She will Go try it! Come on Kai! We have a mission!" Yuffie forcefully grabs onto her arm pulling Kairi towards the nurse who happens to be helping people at the customer service counter which was more empty than usual. Riku places the stupid magazine down to watch their little façade while Namine just shakes her head still thinking about Sora, she was worried he wouldn't be alright and the fact that she hadn't heard from Roxas yet, well that just made matters worse. He completely disappeared after they danced and she didn't see him any other time during the party.

A few minutes later Yuffie and Kairi walk back without saying anything but as always Riku smirks when he sees the annoyed/angry look on Yuffie's face and decides not to rub it in her face you know the fact that he was right, but then again, "I told you so" Riku says smugly crossing his arms across his chest

"You know what?" Yuffie looks at him menacingly

"What?"

"I'm about to smack that smug look off your face"

"You know violence isn't the answer"

"Since when have you been so wise?"

"I'm not your just extremely stupid"

"Why You P-"

"Will you two give it a rest! We're in a hospital for goodness sakes!" The quiet blonde says scolding them already getting annoyed with their bickering.

"Sorry" Yuffie apologizes

"Thanks, fine I forgive you" Riku says smirking

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Namine" Yuffie childishly sticks her tongue out at him

"You know you're very callow"

"What does that mean?" Yuffie asks eyeing him suspiciously while Kairi grins evilly

"It means you're the prettiest girl he's ever seen and that he wants to go out on a date" Kairi quickly announces while Riku chokes on the water he was drinking

"Eww, sorry I don't like you like that" Yuffie moves her seat from next to him all the way past Namine's seat making them laugh and Riku groans annoyed when Kairi takes the seat Yuffie was just sitting in and leans over and whispers, "You know you do"

Riku just ignores her when he feels his phone vibrate; he quickly takes it out and reads the message

**You know you're a big Prick! :p oh and what does callow mean?**

**Yuffie**

Riku rolls his eyes texting her back

**You know I'm irresistible, and you're an annoying thing, not so sure if this thing is a boy or something else yet and ask someone who bothers to tell you**

**Riku**

Yuffie reads the message and glares at him before yelling loudly, "I am totally a girl! You stupid prick!" Namine glares at Yuffie before picking up another boring magazine

"Hey Namine?" Yuffie gives her a sheepishy smile while pulling the magazine away from her

"Yes Yuffie?" Namine finally puts the magazine down turning her full attention to her

"What does callow really mean?"

Namine almost bursts out laughing at the question, "It means lacking adult sophistication" Namine continues to smile as Yuffie turns and glares straight at Riku

"Hey! I'm not lacking adult sophistication you jerk!" Riku looks up from his bored position as she continues to yell at him and just laughs when he feels his phone ring and see's the caller happens to be Roxas_, 'finally'_ Riku thinks picking up the phone

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was pretty warm by the time that Roxas, Axel, and Demyx got to his house. He quickly searched for the spare key that Sora always had fun hiding from him and although most of the times he placed it random places, Roxas quickly found it under the welcome mat which was a place that Sora would have never put it - at least usually - and that was very weird but he shrugged it off and unlocked the door.

"You guys can come in if you want unless you have something better to do" Roxas says walking into the empty house still looking around for any sign of Sora.

"Hey Sora, are you here?" His voice echoed through the house as there was no sign of his cousin. Roxas shrugs again and walks over and hops on the couch as Axel and Demyx walk around and sit by him.

"So what are we going to do?" Axel asks absentmindedly looking at the wall

"Damn" Roxas says annoyed

"What?" Demyx excitedly looking at him

"I did something very stupid last night"

"Didn't we all" Axel smirks to himself

"No I mean like really fucking stupid"

"Well what did you do?" Demyx asks getting impatient

"I had sex with Selphie"

"What!" the two boys yell looking at him like he just grew another head

"Are you stupid?"

"Damn it! I thought you two were over!" Axel yells trying not to laugh

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Roxas asks a little pissed off

"Because Demy over there now owes me another twenty bucks" Axel smirks while Demyx puts his head down in shame

"What the hell" Roxas resists the urge to smack his friend

"What? I knew I would win and now he owes me forty bucks!"

"Why did you warn me, since you're so physic?" Roxas says sarcastically

"Well if I did I know you would have been like, 'man that would never happen'" Axel says mocking Roxas' voice

"You can be an ass, you do realize that?" Roxas looks at Axel slightly glaring at him

"At least I'm not the ass who slept with Selphie" Axel snickers while Demyx just shakes his head

"Roxas I thought you learned your lesson about those parties, nothing ever good comes from them"

"Yeah whatever you guys were the ones who brought me to those stupid parties if you two don't remember"

"That is true but you could have learned from us, like how Axel use to always get in fights" Demyx explains

"Well I surprisingly didn't get into any fights last night, there wasn't anyone there to fight with and no pissed me off bad enough" Roxas turns his attention to his phone, "Wow Riku has been calling me like crazy I wonder what's up with him"

"He probably replaced his conditioner again" Axel jokes as Roxas dials his number

"Hey Riku I just got home, so what's up?"

"Well we've been looking for you like all day where the hell have you been?" Riku says a little pissed

"Why? What happened? Oh and do you know where Sora is?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do, that's why I've been calling you I'm at the hospital and they won't tell us what's wrong with Sora unless a family member is here and you're the only one that they will tell"

"I'll be right there" Roxas says quickly hanging up the phone

"What's going on?" Demyx asks as Roxas jumps off of the couch running to grab the car keys

"Sora's hurt and he's in the hospital and I need to get there now, let's go"

"Alright" Axel and Demyx say at the same time following him out the door and quickly getting into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will Dr. Erick Wilson please go to the emergency room for surgery?" the loud voice of a women – probably around the age of forty maybe older – boomed through the intercom, echoing around the whole hospital. Namine was quietly sitting next to Kairi who was taking a nap, she had been up all night, and Namine knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep so she just watched people walk around the hospital. She curled her legs underneath herself while sitting up looking a few seats down to see Yuffie and Riku completely ignoring each other while sitting next to each other – go figure – suddenly Riku's eye's locked with hers and she smiled friendly at him and he smiles back at her when Yuffie looks at both of them and then glares at Riku.

"Hey! Stop smiling at my best friend!" Yuffie says poking Riku's side

"I was just amazed at how she can stand you" Riku glared at the burnett next to him making Namine laugh and Kairi stir from her sleep.

Kairi still felt really tired as she yawned, there was no possible way that she would get more than at least twenty minutes of sleep in this place with their constant announcements and having Riku and Yuffie in a room together didn't make it any better; so much for their treaty. She looked at Namine who was sitting right next to her and smiled a little when she heard her stomach growl, _'OH not now, out of all the time that you could growl you pick now'_ Kairi mentally scolds her stomach when Namine finally taps her on the shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts and her yelling at her stomach.

"Uhh, yes Nami?" Kairi quickly smiles again

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted anything from the cafeteria downstairs" Namine's puzzled face lightened up when kairi nodded so quickly that Namine swore she would get whiplash, "Alright what do you want?"

"I want a sandwich and a cup of coffee please" Namine gets up grabbing her coat, it was unusually cold in here – she starts walking towards the exit when she feels Kairi tugging her arm back, "Hey don't you want my money?"

Namine smiles at her and shakes her head, "It's alright, it's on me and I know you could really use the coffee, and by the way did you know that you say the funniest things when you're asleep?" Kairi's face turns bright red so she hides her face by curling her knees to her chest and resting her head there while Namine giggles a little before heading for the elevator.

The elevator was one of those old fashion one's and you would think with all the money that hospitals make they would get a better one but maybe it's just the way it was suppose to look. Namine watched the little digital screen which told you which floor the elevator was at the moment, she sighed it seemed like it would take forever to reach her flo-

"Ding!" The elevator doors opened allowing her to get inside and surprisingly the inside looked a whole lot better than the outside. The walls were decorated by blue roses and roses of all colors with white as it's background. Namine pushed the first floor to get to the lobby and it didn't take that long for her to reach it; she looked around for the cafeteria for a few minutes before asking some grumpy old man where she could find it and he simply handed her a map of the institution and she searched for it herself it was actually right next to the lobby. When Namine finally found it and walked in her mouth hung open – the line was huge! There was no way there could be that big of a line just to get some gross hospital food; Namine sighs in relief when she looks over at the coffee cart and see's that there isn't a big line surprisingly she always thought people would rather have coffee than food.

She waited patiently in the line when she heard a commotion in the lobby and normally she would have ignored it but it sounded kind of like Axel's voice and it sounded impatient, "Hey will ya just tell us where the hell the room is….. NO I don't need a stupid fucking map I just need you to tell me where the room is ya old lazy ass" Namine giggled a little when she felt a tap on her shoulder she swiftly turned her attention to the person in front of her and luckily for her it was the cashier.

"Hello Miss what would you like?" The boy didn't look that old but he sounded very miserable like having a root canal would be a whole lot funner.

"Uhh yes I would like two coffees and a dounut" Namine quickly decided to change the sandwich for a dounut because they obviously didn't have sandwich's here and also because she didn't want to wait in a long line, and also partly because she wanted to find out who that voice belonged to. The guy promptly gave her the coffee and donut and she paid him rather hurriedly before walking into the lobby a little saddened to see no one other than the same grumpy old man sitting in his seat looking even more enraged to the point Namine didn't even want to ask if he had seen Axel, so she just merely walked back to the ancient looking elevator. She waited impatiently for the elevator door to get to her destination and it felt like forev-

"Ding!" Namine glared at the elevator even though it was kind of pointless but it was starting to annoy her

"Namine what are you doing?" Some asks making her snap out of her glaring contest at the elevator, she smiles when she realizes that it's just Yuffie

"Nothing…. I was uh… just thinking" Namine quickly get's out of the elevator and starts walking to the waiting room when Yuffie runs up next to her

"Hey where's my coffee" yuffie pouts batting her eyelashes

"Heck no, no coffee for you, you're already hyper enough and we know what caffeine does to you"

"Fine I'll just drink my water" Yuffie lifts her head up high over dramatically making Namine laugh

"Hey Namine, Roxas finally showed up and he brought Axel and D –"

"Namine!" Demyx excitedly runs up to her then quickly looks around the room crouching down a little like he was hiding from someone.

"Dem? What are you doing?"

"This place is creepy, I hate hospitals they keep dead people here" Namine shakes her head giggling a little while walking into the waiting room.

Namine saw the group all standing together and she quickly joined them, there were various looks on the groups' faces but the most evident one was worry. She glanced in the direction of where Roxas was standing and talking to the doctor and they all strained to hear what they were saying but to no avail. Namine changed her glance to Kairi and tried to get her attention. Finally after a few minutes she got her attention and handed her the coffee and donut while giving the red head a sympathetic smile. Roxas was quickly rushed away to see Sora leaving everyone questioning what was wrong with Sora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

507. That was the room that Sora would be in. Roxas anxiously walked through the halls that were oddly quiet other than the constant beeping of various monitors. The walls were a modest white and the floors were spotless, the only noise other than that annoying beep was Roxas' shoes against the floor. 504, 505, 506,… and finally …. 507.

Roxas hesitantly opened the squeaky door to where his cousin was sleeping, or was suppose to be. The doctor had told him that Sora had sustained several injuries and his arm was broken in several places. Just thinking about it mad Roxas furious, why would anyone want to hurt Sora? Sure the guy could drive anyone crazy and with enough motivation anyone would want to maybe punch him but never to the point that anyone would seriously hurt him over it. Roxas couldn't get a clear view of Sora because for some reason – probably a stupid doctor – there was a blue curtain hanging around the bed and behind it Roxas could hear straining. He was hesitant for a moment deciding what to do but swiftly decides to pull the blue curtain open and starts laughing.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking!" Sora looked flabbergasted

"Are you trying to sneak out of here?"

"What? Never…. I was just… uhh listening to the birds yeah" Sora closes the window with his good arm while Roxas shakes his head

"Let me guess you couldn't figure out how to scale the wall down with only one arm and you finally figured out that you're on the fifth floor"

"Yeah but can you really blame me? This food is disgusting" Sora says defeated and disgusted, "But no how are you feeling? Or whatever people ask when someone gets hurt"

"Well one thing's for sure you look like shit" Roxas jokes

"Wow you do realize you always ruin these nice times that we just get to talk"

"okay calm down I was just joking, but really what happened Sora?" Roxas asked while helping him get back into the bed

"Hey I don't really want to talk about it right now and besides i don't remember much, and I just need to get some rest and I'll tell you later, is Kairi here?" Sora changes the subject looking a little hopeful so he lets the subject slide for right now and nods his head

"Yeah she's here she's been worrying like crazy, I can go get her if you want"

"That's only if you don't mind"

"It's fine we can always talk later besides I need to call your parents so they know that it's not a life threatening thing with you, and I also need to calm Demyx down, he's deathly afraid of hospital's even though I don't know why"

"Alright I'm just going to relax" Sora lays back smiling

"You're going to really soak this up for all it's worth aren't you?" Roxas smiles deviously at Sora as he shakes his head

"Yeah it might be fun for a little" Sora smiled to himself as Roxas walks back out of the room and into the hallway

After a few minutes of walking back to the waiting room he walks over to where Kairi is sitting with Namine and he puts on a serious façade as he takes a seat by her.

"So how is he?" Kairi immediately asks

"He want's to talk to you, and you'll see I don't want to say anything I think it would be better for you to see" Kairi's mind started to picture all these horrible images of what might be wrong with Sora and she just nods her head in a zombie like manner when Roxas breaks through her thoughts, "it's room 507, and it's not as bad as you're probably thinking"

"Thanks Roxas" Kairi smiles at him and Namine before walking away from the two.

Namine shyly looks at Roxas unsure what to say as he stared at the wall most likely spacing out when he turns to face her and her shy smile which makes him laugh a little, "Hey Namine how are you doing today?"

"I'm pretty good, what about you?"

"Well other than this I think I'm fine"

"That's good, oh just to let you know Axel was running after Demyx while he was yelling something about dead bodies" Namine giggles at little

"Well that's Demyx for you, I never found out why but he's deathly scared of dead bodies in hospitals he keeps on claiming that they're going to turn into zombies"

"Zombies?"

"Yeah I know but like I said that's Demyx"

"That is very true from what I've seen"

"God it's cold in here" Roxas shivers a little and Namine hands him her hot coffee

"Here you can have it, coffee isn't really my thing and it does look like you need it way more than i do"

"Thanks" Roxas smiles at her and quickly drinks it all as Namine stares at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"That was **hot** coffee, and you pretty much chugged it all down, I burnt my tongue on it"

"what can I say? I'm just good with hot stuff"

"I'm sure you are"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing"

"Sure"

"It's true"

"Uh huh"

"Stop being mean"

"Me mean?"

"Yes"

"By the way where did Riku and Yuffie go?"

"They are actually sleeping over there on those chairs"

"What! Right next to each other but that's like impossible!" Roxas looks at the two across the room actually sleeping

"I know but you do realize you changed the subject?"

"Oh yeah I know, why aren't you at school Miss Goodie two shoes?"

"Why aren't you?"

"It's obvious duh"

"Wow"

"what?"

"Nothing"

"sure"

"Really I mean it's nothing"

"uh huh"

"Will you two shut up with your annoying banter!" Yuffie yells at the two making them laugh

"You do realize your sleeping next to your enemy" Namine states closely watching the reaction that comes across Yuffie's face, in a simple word it was pure horror.

"EWWW!" She shrieks running across the room waking Riku up in the process

"What the hell Yuffie!"

"You were too close to me!"

"You were the one who sat by me stupid!"

"I'm not stupid you prick"

"annoying pest"

"moocher"

"whore"

"man whore"

"And proud of it"

"Gosh will you two stop your annoying banter!" Roxas and Namine mock laughing as Yuffie glares at all of them when Axel randomly walks into the waiting room with a sleeping Demyx on his back.

"Do I want to know why Demyx is sleeping?" Roxas questions skeptically looking at Axel who just smirks

"All I'm going to say is tranquilizer" He gently set's Demyx on a chair, "Damn where is that useless book to smack him with when I need it" Everyone laughs at his statement as a nurse walks by looking at them like they were crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi quietly opens the door and walks into 507. There was so much she had been wanting to say to Sora but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything and wasn't completely sure whether or not to say something. She looked around the small hospital room and smiled a little seeing how Sora was sleeping with a funny looking smile on his face; she walked and took a seat next to his bed while looking at him skeptically – there were many times that Sora had scared her the same way.

"Sora I swear if you scare me I will kill you" Sora immediately opens his eyes

"What? You would kill me? Why?" Sora looks around frantically

"Calm down, are they giving you meds or something?"

"Yeah it's to calm down my pain when my arm starts to hurt; it makes me say weird things"

"So how are you feeling? Does your face hurt at all?" Kairi smiles angelically at him

"I'm okay, i mean it still hurts really bad and the meds sooth the pain but I don't really like hospitals, but some nurses are pretty which makes up for it. And no my face doesn't hurt, why would you ask me tha –" Kairi lightly smacks Sora across the face

"Ow, what was that for?" Sora painfully rubs his cheek over exaggerating

"Well that was for making me cry"

"Kai about that, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry"

"It's alright; we're even now and just forget about it"

"So how are you?" Sora gives her his famous lopsided grin while painfully trying to sit up

"Well other than worrying what was wrong with my bestest friend, nothing much" Kairi helps him completely sit up

"Okay I may not be that smart but I don't think bestest is a word"

"It isn't but it's a pretty cool word, you have to admit that" Kairi gives him a sly smile

"That's very true, fine you win this one but that's alright I'll win our war" Sora states this so proudly making Kairi laugh

Kairi sighs and stops laughing looking at Sora seriously, "Sora, what's happened to us? I mean everything is so different"

"I think it's just that we grew up, and you know like what people always say that everyone changes as they grow"

"I wish we we're all still kids and everything was just simple, the future isn't scary or anything but it just feels like it's coming too fast, I mean pretty soon we'll be seniors and then going off to college, and who knows if we'll all still be friends when that happens"

"Of course we'll all be friends that is unless the world ends or something crazy like that"

"I guess, oh and there's always aliens"

"True I can't believe I forgot that"

"I know it's amazing, I would have thought you would have mentioned that"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Sora fakes being shocked

"Nothing it's just a general statement"

"Oh okay then"

"So…"

"What?"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"wow there's no beating around the bush with you"

"Well just tell me" Kairi smiles batting her eyelashes at him

"I don't remember a lot" Sora admits scratching his head

"Then just tell me what you remember"

"Will you promise me one thing?" Sora looks sincerely at her

"What?"

"Please don't tell Roxas"

"Why not?"

"You'll know soon enough" Sora sighs trying to remember the events of the past night, he looked at the plain clock on the wall and couldn't believe that time could move so slow. He turned his attention back to Kairi who was actually waiting patiently for him to start but the thing was he wasn't exactly sure how it all happened; earlier that morning the doctor had told him he was hit in the head with some type of blunt object so he might experience some memory loss but he would eventually regain it all and that it would just take time. Sora takes a deep breath before starting his tale.

"Alright it was after our fight I went in to see Roxas and Riku and that's not the important part, the important part is that I went out there looking for you and I just started walking. Then I'm not sure but I got far away from the party and then suddenly there were other guys there and I know that one of them was Leon but I can't remember what happened I think they were looking for someone , I think it was Roxas. I don't know anything else all I know is that I woke up today in this place with these annoying things hooked up to me" Sora point to all the wires connected to his body

"So you don't want Roxas to know because he'd go do something stupid like beat up Leon and his group, I'm right. Right?"

"Yeah totally you know how he can get and I don't want him to deal with any of this it's not like it was his fault" Sora shrugs his shoulders when they hear some type of commotion coming from outside the room. Kairi looks at Sora confused, then she decides to get up and walk towards the door. She finally makes it to the door and opens it up only to see Namine and the fleeing form of Roxas.

"Oh no, what did he hear?" Kairi looks at Namine frightened as she confirms her worst thought

"Yeah he heard it all about Leon, look I've got to go I'll be back" Namine quickly runs down the hall where the blonde boy had just ran down a few seconds ago.

"Hey Kairi what was that about?" Sora asks as she closes the door and makes her way over to Sora

"Roxas, he heard what you said about Leon and ran off" Kairi rests her head in her hands as she hears the noise of things being ripped off and bed sheets moving. She curiously looks up to see Sora getting out of the bed trying to put his normal clothes on as she gives him an incredulous look, "What do you think you're doing! You do realize that you're not going to get any better running after Roxas? You need to take a seat and calm down, Namine and the others will take care of it alright?"

Sora mumbles to himself sitting back down in his bed, "Fine I'll let them take care of it, but I want to know that he does nothing stupid that will get him in trouble"

"Look I'll keep you updated, if anyone ever had a chance of stopping Roxas from doing something stupid it would be Namine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine runs into the waiting room looking around frantically for Roxas who happens to be gone as well as Axel and Demyx. She turns and looks at Yuffie and Riku and asks, "Hey have you guys seen Roxas?"

"Yeah he just ran through here and Axel and Demyx left with him, why?" Yuffie answers

"Look I don't have time to get into it right now I've got to catch up with them" Namine runs out of the waiting room and straight to the elevator but decides to take the long stairs since the elevator wasn't working. After all that running she finally makes in the lobby and runs out to the parking lot only to see Roxas' car already zooming away. She couldn't believe it. She was too late. But she couldn't give up yet! Namine hurriedly get's to her car and drives out of the parking lot; now where could Roxas go? She doubted he would go back to his house but she didn't know anywhere else to check so that's where she went and like she expected he wasn't there.

Namine looks at her house and remembers that she left her phone in her house so she would have to make a quick pit stop. She reaches for her keys but realizes that she doesn't have her house key with her – she would always forget her house key since it was a new one. She climbs out of her car and knocks on her door waiting for Cloud to answer. She growls angrily and pounds on the door when she hears a muffled 'coming!' and finally the door opens up and Namine is completely shocked.

"Hey there blue eyes"

**Me: Wow i wonder who that could be lol**

**Roxas: Hello you pretty much gave it away**

**Me: you know you should have been grumpy for halloween instead of being an emo**

**Namine: You do realize she has a point**

**Roxas: But i'm not dressed up for halloween**

**Selphie: Really?**

**Me: Why hello i haven't really heard you say anything in our smart conversations**

**Selphie: it's because i'm usually never here, so why is my character such a skank?**

**Me: Well there always has to be one in every story, it's like cool**

**Roxas: she's just crazy like that**

**Namine: stop being mean**

**Roxas: fine**

**Sora: OH MY Gosh! You actually listened to a girl!**

**Kairi: IT's because he likes her!**

**Roxas: shut up all of you**

**Demyx: Hey Sora you ready to go trick r' treating?**

**Sora: Yes!**

**Roxas: Really?**

**Sora: Yeah it's like the best thing in the world**

**Axel: that is until they put poison and razor blades in your candy**

**Demyx: that's why i have you check it all for me before i eat any**

**Roxas shakes his head**

**Namine: Well anyway review! and tell us all what you think should happen!**

**Me: Why yes i would like some more ideas :] **

**p.s. i don't have writers block i just don't have enough time to write :[**

**Everyone except for Roxas, Axel and Riku: Have a happy halloween yet again and Dont' forget to review it makes us all happy! And we deeply appreciate it from all you readers! We LOVE YOU ALL **

**Me: oh and this is also for my annoying friend who bugged me to update :] even though i was going to it anyway :]**

**Roxas/Axel/Riku: just review :]**


	17. Meet the Gang!

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Roxas: Wow looks like someone finally decided to update, how long has it been like two months?**

**Me: Hey! Shut up i've been really busy :[**

**Axel: Yeah busy being a pyro**

**Me: Hey i am no pyro, okay maybe a little :} **

**Namine: So what's the real reason that you've taken so long to update?**

**Me: Well this chapter was really hard for me i kept re writing it because i couldn't stay happy with it but now i feel it's complete so i hope you people enjoy it! It took a long time for me to like it enough to post it. let's just say it's going to get more complicated from here**

**Roxas: Ugh why!**

**Me: because it's funny you party pooper! :P**

**Roxas: I'm not a party pooper :[**

**Sora: Hey i want some more spotlight time! i'm feeling neglected!**

**Me: don't worry you're time will come i'm just having some fun with Riku and Yuffie right now**

**Riku: it's true i'm hotter than you anyway**

**Sora: So i have the dazzaling personality that will win everyone over because even though i'm an idiot i can beat anyone i want to!**

**Me: Spoken like a true hero!**

**Roxas: Or an idiot**

**Yuffie pops up out of nowhere and turns on the disco ball radio player**

**boom boom boom boom!**

**Riku: Hey turn that down!**

**Yuffie: Happy new year everyone!**

**Demyx: And a merry christmas**

**Axel smacks him**

**Demyx: oww!**

**Sora: that was a few days ago**

**Roxas: wow even Sora knew that**

**Sora: What's that suppose to mean!**

**Roxas: i think you know what it means**

**Sora starts fighting his cousin**

**Me: Guys!**

**they continue fighting**

**Kairi: Oh well on with the story :]**

**Chapter 17: Meet the Gang!**

"_Squall__?_" Namine looked curiously at the boy in front of her, it wasn't much of a question on why he was there it was more of how did he ever figure out where she lived in the first place and how the heck he got in, talk about creeper status. Namine peeked over his shoulder and saw her brother walking towards them smiling, she just quickly makes her way into her house while still looking utterly confused.

"Oh hey Namine, I want you to meet my best friend, Leon and Leon this is Namine" Cloud smiles then notices the perplexed look on Namines face, "Am I missing something here?"

"We've already met" Leon explains as Namine nods her head

"Oh, okay that's weird but whatever" Cloud shrugs not too interested

"How do you guys know each other?" Namine asks in disbelief how could her brother be friends with this guy?

"Well we use to go to the same school together and yeah that's pretty much it we've known each other for a long time" Cloud explains looking at them, "How do you two know each other?"

"So Squall is your best friend?" Namine contradicts not wanting to get into how they met, but she still couldn't believe it, the idea was still inconceivable, her brother and Leon best friends?

"Yes Nami he is, and since when do you let people call you Squall?" Cloud eyes Leon suspiciously

"Well I don't, but what can I say Blue eyes over there can, just because" Leon shrugs not really finding a real reason as to why he actually let the blonde call him Squall or not wanting to say why

"Alright well I'm hungry so I'm going to go and order pizza any suggestions?" Cloud looks at both of them

"Uhh I'm not hungry, I mean I already ate before I got here" Namine explains weakly

"I don't care you can order whatever you want" Cloud nods and walks out of the main hallway and into the living room for the phone

"So Blue eyes what have you been up to?" Leon leans against the wall all calmly

"How are you really best friends with my brother?" Namine says completely ignoring his previous question, still not sure to believe her brothers story. It's not that she didn't trust him but to have a best friend and not even mention it to her, that's not like him at all but then again her brother wouldn't always tell her everything like what was his thing against Aden.

"Well it's like he said, we use to go to the same school and then I was held back and he went off to college and I just found out he was visiting so I came over here to hang out with him, although I never thought that you would have been the sister he was talking about" Leon says eyeing her from top to bottom while Namine looks back to see her brother talking on the phone, then she suddenly grabs onto Leons arm and pulls him into the kitchen and shuts the door giving him an angry glare.

"What? What did I do? Am I in trouble or something Miss Nami?" Leon mocks smirking

"What happened to Sora?" Namine says straight out not wanting to mess around

"What are you talk– "

"Don't play dumb games with me I know Sora was hurt and I know that you had something to do with it as well as your stupid group, you guys hurt him and now he's stuck in the hospital if you didn't know" Anyone would be able to tell Namine was pissed off that's only if they would have known for a long time.

"Look I don't know what happened to your little friend and I have nothing against that annoying kid other than the fact he's related your little bitch boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend okay! We're only friends but I guess you wouldn't know the meaning of that"

"Oh really? Then why don't we ask your brother than?" Namine goes immediately pale, "What? You don't think I know about how your brother doesn't like the people you hang out with? Come on Namine we've been friends for a long time, I was there when he first started hating them and with a good reason"

"Why? Why does he hate them so fricken much? Tell me" Namine says getting annoyed with all these secrets

"Like I said we could always ask him, besides I agree you shouldn't be hanging out with Roxas or any of his friends although that red head is pretty hot, you can keep her as a friend"

"You know I can't ask him"

"Then that's your weakness, now people can use it against you" Leon states still smirking, "Look I'll never tell so cool it, I have no reason to do it unless i'm just being an ass but since I think you're better than most girls I'll keep your dirty little secret"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, I don't want anything from you. And what I want you can't give me" Leon starts walking out of the kitchen

"Wait!" Namine yells quickly to catch his attention and he turns back around to face her, "Why can't you tell me why my brother hates Roxas and his group so much?"

"Because Namine, I'm afraid if I do, then I'll remember how much I hate him and since I know you care some what for that idiot, I won't hurt him. But I'm telling you now since you're the sister of my best friend if he does anything at all that isn't right to you then you're brother is going to find out no doubt about it" Leon walks out of the Kitchen and she sighs running up the steps into her room starting to get more angry.

'_Crap now what am I suppose to do? Leon can rat me out any time he wants to and I don't know what to do. I wonder what is it that he wants. I just wish someone would tell me why is Roxas such a "bad boy" he's never done anything that would hurt me other than try to be my friend. And that just reminds me I lost Roxas too, man where could he be? I doubt the skate park but you never know that is where I first met him but there is no way in hell that I'm going down there with Leon, I can't risk having Cloud find out where I'm going right now'_ Namine looks around her room and grabs her cell phone sitting on her dresser. She smiles sitting by her window the day Yuffie was being a perv and decided to look at Roxas getting dressed. Namine walks closer to her window an opens it to see the huge tree right within her reach; after a few minutes of thinking it over she finally decides to climb down the tree. She looks around and the distance from the ground which happened to be pretty high then she reaches onto the trees limb and stealthily climbs on it trying not to consider what would happen if she fell from this high, it must be a good thing she figured, that she wasn't scared of heights at all. Before she even knows it she's already scaling down the side of the tree getting closer to the ground she just tried not to think of how high she was climbing down from, she just closely examines the tree and from the look of it, it seemed pretty old her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snap.

"Looks like someone is a monkey" the voice startles Namine and she jumps the rest of the way down which wasn't that high but still high enough for her to land clumsily on her knees. She looks up to see Axel smiling after embarrassingly falling or what she calls 'jumping'

"Axel? What are you doing here I thought you went with Roxas and Dem?" Namine smiles happy to see the guy as he helps her up

"Well I am with them I don't know why Roxas would come back here something about having to get something I don't really know what goes through that kids mind but we're about to leave, so do you want to explain why you're acting like a circus act and climbing down the tree like some kind of monkey?"

"I just didn't want to be in my house anymore, that's all" Namine quickly lies while Axel smirks to himself

"Did you know you're horrible at lying" Axel snickers like he just found out her secret

"Or just bad at telling the truth." Namine counters smiling a little

"Okay sure you are"

"So where are you guys going?" Namine asks innocently

"Look I know where this is going and I don't think Roxy over there would want to bring you along" Axel puts his hands in his pockets when Demyx comes running out of Roxas' house and excitedly jumps up and hugs Namine

"NNamminee! Hey how are you!"

"Well if I could breathe right I think I would be perfect" She coughs when Axel smacks Demyx

"She means put her down stupid" Axel sighs shaking his head

"Oh, sorry about that and hey that hurt!" Demyx pouts rubbing his head while Namine giggles a little

"Dumb ass it was suppose to hurt" Demyx frowns to himself before smiling again for no apparent reason

"Hey guys let's go – Namine?" Roxas walked out into the cold weather and right in front of him was someone he was not expecting to see at all. Namine smiled shyly while looking at the ground playing with the hem of her shirt looking very bashful and shy like normal, but she hadn't been this way around him in a long time, so it probably meant she wanted something.

"Hi Roxas, so how are you?" Namine finally looks up at him her light blue eyes illuminating in the night

"I'm better. Why aren't you at the hospital?" All Roxas had to do was figure out a way to make sure she didn't find out where they were going by diverting the conversation and maybe she would forget about wanting to go with them if she got worried about Sora or something like that.

"Well Kairi and Sora wanted me to get some rest so they sent me home. But I don't want to be home right now so yeah that's pretty much it" Namine was never one to lie but she knew that if she told Roxas the truth about her being there he would have not been happy with the idea of her following him around because Sora was worried he'd probably just be slightly pissed off at the idea and not let her go with them.

"So they wanted you to come and follow me to make sure I do nothing stupid right? Well im not doing anything drastic so theres no real reason for you to babysit me" Roxas walks over to the car and unlocks the door while running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Look Sora is worried about you, he doesn't want anything bad at all to happen to you, just face it he cares about you is that so hard to believe"

Roxas growls frustrated, "Namine there's a difference I'm not a kid anymore I've known how to take care of myself since forever and I don't need him to throw a bitch fit every time I leave when I feel angry"

"Well I'm going with you"

"No you should go home you don't need to come"

"Why not?" Namine challenges

"Because I don't want you to go"

"But why don't you want me to go?"

"Because i said so"

"aw come on"

"Yeah let her go Roxasss" Dem complains tugging Roxas' shoulder annoyingly

"For the sake of saving this stupid argument I will take you so then no one has to worry, but listen to me when I say this, if I tell you to leave anytime that we're there for whatever reason I want you to do it you got it? No questions asked you just leave"

"Yes sir!" Namine says mockingly saluting him like a soldier

"Haha very funny" Roxas smiles poking her tummy making her smile more while Axel and Demyx get the funniest looks on their faces

"Yay! Namine is comming! Can we go now?" Demyx asks like an impatient little five year old as Roxas walks over to the car and get's in, waiting for the others to get inside the car as well. Axel, Demyx, and Namine all finally walk to the car and get inside of it and Roxas begins to drive them to where ever they were going.

"So where are we going?" Namine asks curiously

"Headquarters" Axel jokes

"Headquarters?" Demyx repeats stupidly

"Are you serious?" Namine says almost amazed

"No I'm not but you should have seen the look on your face!" Axel laughs pleased with himself as Roxas looks over at Namine and smiles at her catching her attention

"Namine, do you remember me telling you about all my "Old friends"?"

"Yeah I do, you said you haven't seen them in forever, but what do they have to do with anything?"

"That's where we're going, to see them"

Namine's imagination sparked open like a fairytale, she couldn't help but picture how these people were like, they sounded mysterious and interesting, _'Wow I can't believe I'm actually going to meet these people, I feel kind of excited that Roxas actually agreed to take me, that's one thing I was sure wasn't going to happen! I was sure he was going to make me go into my house one way or another but I'm completely glad that he didn't'_ Namine watched the twilight from the passenger side and it was very beautiful with all the pink, purple, orange, and blue colors in the sky. Roxas turned his head to look at Namine and smiled a little as she watched the sky before looking straight ahead into the road

Axel looks over at Roxas and shakes his head_ ' I can't believe it, I've never seen him like this since Courtney. Even if he won't admit it, Namine is the girl he's falling for and knowing him he probably thinks that he doesn't like her. What an idiot.'_

'_Well everyone is content thinking to themselves so I Demyx will think to….. uhh….. I don't know what to think about, I got it! I'll think about what to think about so that way I am thinking while I'm trying to think about something! I swear I'm a genius, I still don't get why people find me stupid'_ Demyx smiles sheepishly to himself as Axel shakes his head while looking at him

"Can you read my mind?" Demyx asks curiously as Axel smacks himself on the forehead

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie was so bored sitting in the waiting room she looked across the room to see Riku with a bored expression on his face before he leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes. Yuffie snickers evilly to herself stealthily sneaking over to where he was sitting getting just close enough but not too close. She quietly pulls out a random color of lip gloss and begins uncapping the product trying hard to not make loud enough noise to wake him or let him know what she was doing at all, _'This pretty boy is finally going to get it! This is for all the times you were and are going to be to mean to me, so close'_ Yuffie almost applies the makeup when Riku startles her.

"Don't even think about it" he says sternly without opening his eyes as Yuffie gapes at him with her mouth open

"B-B-but I was so quiet" Yuffie pouts a little to herself while taking a seat a few away from him before getting excited again

"I swear you're bipolar, what are you so happy about?"

"Wanna play a game with me" Yuffie cutely bats her eyelashes at him making her look more attractive

"As long as I get to pick the game" Riku smirks as she starts getting more excited

"Yay! Okay you choose"

"Alright let's play the silent game"

"Okay that sounds like fun! I swear I like never win that game"

"That's because you never stop talking" Riku mumbles

"What did you say?" She asks totally oblivious to what he just said

"I said let's start the game" Riku goes back to relaxing

Five minutes later…..

"Will Doctor Erick Smart get to the emergency room immediately" The same annoying voice blurted over the intercom as Riku slumped down in his seat bored waiting. Yuffie had lost their game two minutes into being silent but at the moment she looked pretty amused with the vending machine that she had been staring at for a while and when Riku had offered getting her something she flat out refused saying something about how she wasn't hungry and that she was just bored so she wanted to stare at it for no reason and he just shrugged and sat back down in his seat. Yuffie finally walked back and took a seat a few seats away from Riku as he completely ignored her and she did the same thing picking up another magazine.

"Wonder how many doctors they have with the name of Eric" Yuffie comments to no one in particular making some type of conversation

"Well so far I've counted twelve" A boy sitting by Yuffie says smiling while brushing his hair out of his face. Riku looks from out of the corner of his eye to see the guy while giving him a slight glare before deciding that this guy was no threat and nothing special then turns his attention back to his phone when he hears Yuffie giggle annoyingly.

"It's nice to know someone's listening" Yuffie states obviously referring to Riku who is too busy with his phone to pay any attention to her

"No problem, I think it's always a good thing for people to talk to each other especially when they're waiting in a waiting room, I mean it kinda sucks when you have no one to talk to, I mean, uhh you know especially since we're in a hospital" The boy shrugs his shoulders trying to get his idea across as Yuffie nods her head

"I know exactly what you mean" She concludes, "Well hi my name is Yuffie, what's yours?"

"Oh I'm Alec" the boy smiles sheepishly

"_Alec_" Riku scoffs mumbling while deciding to text Kairi

**Where are you?**

**Riku**

**I'm over in Sora's room, you can head over here if you want you know**

**Kairi**

**Great, Yuffie is driving me crazy over here **

**Riku**

**OH sure she is, you mean she's making you fall madly in love? ;D**

**Kairi**

**No :|**

**Riku**

**Sure**

**Kairi**

**I'm coming now**

**Riku**

**Fine Party pooper**

**Kairi**

**I'm not playing this childish game**

**Riku**

**Why? Games are fun!**

**Kairi**

**No, being cool is fun**

**Riku**

**No! Being nice is fun! You should try it start with Yuffie**

**Kairi**

**No**

**Riku**

**And you said you act like an adult! Hah, yeah right**

**Kairi**

Riku smirks a little before looking at Yuffie with a boring look and tossing a piece of paper at her to get her attention, "Hey I'm going to go see Sora, you can come if you want or stay here, whatever"

Yuffie glares at him annoyed as he get's up and starts walking away from her, "Hey! That's not nice you Jerk! Gosh I swear he can be the biggest ass sometimes, but I should go see my friend, catch you later Alec!" Yuffie waves at him and runs after Riku jumping on his back while Alec looks at her confused.

"Whatever drug she's on I want some" Rick sighs slumping back down in his seat.

"See I knew you couldn't resist me" Riku snickers a little as Yuffie immediately get's herself as far away from him as possible while looking disgusted

"Ugh! Why do you have to be such a prick!"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Riku mentions keeping his calm, cool, relaxed nature

"You know what I'm done"

"Whatever"

"Don't you want to know what I'm done with?"

"Nope"

"Fine then I'm not done!"

"Okay, have fun with that"

"I will!"

"Fine"

"Yeah" Yuffie skips ahead of him trying to get to the elevator before Riku and then attempting to shut the door on him but alas he steps in before it can shut leaving her to sulk in the farthest corner away from him.

"I don't bite or anything jeez you act like I'm some kind of monster" Riku says smirking

"You're worse than a monster you're a nightmare that's come to life and–" Yuffie get's cut off when the elevator promptly stops and the doors open as a blonde young nurse walks in.

Riku leans on the side of the elevator as the nurse walks towards him smiling, "Hey there, is there anything that I can help you with?" The nurse sends a wink his way as Yuffie practically gags in the background

"Well what did you have in mind?" Riku says before sending a glare to Yuffie

"Wow you look cold, here's a blanket that you could use" The nurse grabs a blanket and wraps it around him while grabbing ahold of his hand, "So is she your girlfriend?" The nurse points over to Yuffie

"Nah she's my sister"

"What? Me related to you!" Yuffie screeches loudly

"Yes, now shut up sis" Riku snaps back

"Well in that case," The nurse proceeds to write her number on his hand as the elevator stops again, "Give me a call, this is where I get off"

Yuffie looks at the nurse disgusted as she walks out of the elevator and then looks at Riku with a look of disbelief, "Eww!"

"What?" Riku asks her annoyed

"That's just wrong, so are you going to call her?"

"I don't know probably not, maybe if I get bored enough besides I already have a date with some chick tonight" Riku shrugs

"Wow man whore"

"Hey look at that we're on the right floor now you can go and bug Kairi and leave me alone" Riku makes his way out of the elevator walking down the hall to Sora's room.

"Wait for me! You Prick!" Yuffie just runs after him

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was cold and the moon was the only light on the empty dark road. Namine watched everything outside, it was as if they had been transported back to a time when there was no electricity and the only comfort of light in the darkness was candles that could be blown out by the silent deadly wind. The trip was pretty quiet but that was mainly because Axel and Demyx had fallen asleep, well actually Demyx had started to freak out about how Axel could read minds and started becoming paranoid that he was listening to his every thought so Axel got annoyed and knocked him out and then Axel mentioned how he had been kept up the past week with Demyx's tendency to get bored and bother him in the morning so he just happened to be tired and fell asleep.

Roxas was fine but still anxious he wasn't sure how this night would go either, and the outcome would either be good or bad. He had left his gang because of Sora's family and he needed the change but Xemnas had told him to make his choice and once he did he wouldn't be able to come back but then their leader had told him that there would always be a spot for him but there was always the unsureness of what might go down if Xemnas was in charge. The only thing that made him feel worse was that he brought Namine into it and if things didn't turn out good for him well he knew that Demyx and Axel would make sure she was safe.

"Hey Roxas what's wrong?" Roxas snapped out of his trance and gave a quick glance at Namine not sure what to really say.

"Just got a lot on my mind"

"Aren't you excited to see your friends?" Namine asked shifting her position in the passenger seat to a more comfortable one

"I can definitely say that there is something, but not so sure if it's excitement" the tone he had sent red flags to Namine but she didn't want to force him to say anything.

"Oh, well if you don't want to talk about it that's fine"

"It's not that it's just I don't know what to exactly say about it or anything like that. If you haven't realized I'm not a very good coversationist when it comes to talking about how I feel or anything like that, the way I was raised well no talked about how they felt unless they were pissed or something like that"

"Well it's a good time you start telling how you feel. Now just tell me what's wrong" Namine mentally yells to herself, she didn't mean to make herself sound as timid as the words came out but she was never a forward type of girl she still didn't feel completely comfortable with anyone, especially the way that Roxas could make her feel. It's wasn't that he made her feel bad or anything but it was as if she felt too comfortable with him, it scared her to no end.

"There are some things that you don't do when you're a part of a group like the one I went around with." Roxas concentrated on the road ahead of him.

"Okay what does that have to do with you going and seeing them?" Namine couldn't really piece it all together

"It's complicated, you know that I left the group and that's one of the things that you don't do and I don't know what to expect"

**Flashback**

"So are you're sure of this Rox? Do you really want to leave?" Marluxia asked

"Just let him go" Xemnas said bitterly

"Yeah I'm sure I need a change" Roxas sighed it was true he still felt guilty

"Okay but once you leave don't you dare show you're face around here" Xemnas barked

"I got it" Roxas nodded his head turning and walking out of the room. He couldn't believe it, he was no longer apart of this gang Roxas sighed walking out of the house but before he's even down the walk way Marluxia runs out After him.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Yeah?" Roxas looks at him and Marluxia pats him on the shoulder

"Listen just between me and you kid, if you need anything just drop by, you're always welcome to come here and you know if you ever want to rejoin that's even better just make sure your ready for what comes if you come back"

"Thanks, I'll consider it"

"You know we can't lose as great as an asset as you" Marluxia stalks off back into the shadows sounding creepy if Roxas didn't know any better he could have sworn that sounded somewhat like a threat. Roxas shakes his head and walks to his car

"Yo! Rox" Axel comes out, "Man i can't believe you're leaving. I still remember the first time i brought you here you squirt, i was so pissed i would have to train you but i guess you became somewhat my friend"

"Yeah and i still think i have the bruises to prove it" Roxas smiles a little

"What? You were a tough punk you could take it"

"Yeah i highly doubt it's a smart idea to let a kid go into territory they could be shot in" Roxas narrows his eyes at Axel as he chuckles

"It was you're first test and if you lived you would be good enought for me to train and you obviously lived so stop complaining, aw shit i forgot what i came out here to say. Whatever i'll see you some other time" Axel simply walks back into the house and Roxas shakes his head getting into his car.

**End of Flashback**

"So yeah I don't know how this will go down but Xemnas didn't like me much and if he's still there I know he's going to be pissed that I'm back he always hated me but everyone else likes me so even if he doesn't want me back in I still have everyone else, but I haven't seen them all for a while some were pissed that I left and yeah I haven't seen them since"

A few minutes of silence passed before Namine finally decided to speak up, "So How much longer?" Namine looked in the back seat and smiles a little at Axel and Demyx she swore that this would be the only time that they were quiet for an extended amount of time.

"Not too long just a few more minutes" Roxas smirked a little remembering all the times he had driven down this dark road in the middle of the night. Most of those times he was with his friends was after doing something fun or destructive or whatever they felt like at the time.

The road was getting narrower and Roxas made a left turn and the path was covered but he easily drove over it. They finally reached their destination and Roxas quickly turned off the car and sat silent for a few minutes. He sighs before turning around and smacking Demyx and Axel as they wake up slowly

"Hey! What was that for!" Demyx asks rubbing his face as Axel laughs wide awake

"What? Do I look like sweet mother hen?" Roxas says sarcastically stepping out of the car

"No, I thought you should have let someone nicer wake us up someone like Namine" Demyx pouts crossing his arms over his chest in protest as Namine giggles, "Come on Demyx, we should catch up with the others" she mentions as he looks across the lawn to see them closer to the house, "Oh" Demyx's face lights up and he struggles trying to open the door and get out of the car. He smiles successfully as he opens the door only to cry for help when he can't get out of the car. Namine sighs and walks to the back door and starts laughing really hard as demyx get's a very confused look on his face, "What?" he asks innocently

"Demyx you're still wearing your seatbelt! Duh!" Namine shakes her head before walking away. Demyx smiles to himself as he takes off the seatbelt and runs after them triping on some slick we grass by accident knocking Namine down in a cold puddle. Roxas walks over and helps Namine up giving her his jacket, "There that should keep you warm until we're inside i'm pretty sure that Larxene can give you something warm to put on"

"Oh Namine i'm sorry i was just trying to catch up with you guys and i kinda slipped" Demyx pouts trying his best to apologize but Namine pats his shoulder, "Look dem it's fine" Namine smiles sincerely at him and he just nods his head.

Namine closely examines the house, it was really big more of a mansion than a house, she'd once seen places like this in pictures but it was way better than she ever imagined. When she was a kid she would always have fun looking at buildings, actually she never did have that much fun but her uncle was in real-estate and he always had pictures of places like this and he would always try to sell them. Namine would always imagine what life would be like if she lived in one of these mansions and she frequently drew what she thought her chosen mansion would look like and it looked a lot like this one. She was shocked at the similarities but her attention went back to Roxas, he was very calm like this was something he would do everyday even though he hadn't done this for quite some time.

"Hey you have the key?"Roxas asks looking at Axel

"Do I ever have the key?" Axel laid back against the stone wall pulling out his lighter as Roxas turns to look at Demyx who is preoccupied watching his fingers go in circles until he looks at Roxas,"Uhh I left my key in my footie pajamas"

"Yeah fine I'll knock" Roxas says slightly annoyed he always hated knocking. A few moments passed until they heard the loud click of the doorknob and the door opened slightly, then after the person got a good look at them it opened completely revealing no one other than Larxene.

"Hey Roxas! Your back! And you guys, wow i don't know what to say and hi I'm larxene we met that one day in lab" Larxene quickly pushes all the guys out of the way and waves at Namine who smiles shyly back at her

"Hi i remember you" Namine manages to get out still shaking and Larxene smiles at her, "Alright now let's go inside I swear it's freezing out here and you look like an frozen popsicle" Larxene pushes the guys again and pulls Namine inside the house, "Now let's see what we can do with those wet clothes"

They all walk in the warm place and shut the door when Roxas hears the first thing he didn't want to the moment he stepped into this mansion, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

**Me: Okay so you didn't really get to meet the gang but you learned something about like two of them :]**

**Roxas: that's just a lie, you'll meet them next time**

**Me: Hey! i came up with the title before the chapter! So is it really my fault it doesn't really fit?**

**Roxas: Yes**

**Me: What happened to sora?**

**Roxas: i told him to go climb on the face**

**Me: What face?**

**Roxas: The one that our school built it's of our mascot and it's huge you can see it from here**

**We look out the window and of course Sora is climbing on his face**

**Me: Why is he going upside down?**

**Sora hangs on upside down on the nose of the mascot**

**Sora: HEY GUYS LOOK AT ME I'M A BOOGER!**

**Me: did he just say booger?**

**Roxas: hahahahahahahah he is a booger**

**Axel: wow and i thought Dem was stupid**

**Roxas: you have no idea**

**Me: anyway so what did you think? Comments? any suggestions on what should happen? What you'd like to see happen who should be apart of their gang? Who you want to show up at any time in the story? What should happen at the hospital? **

**Roxas: i think they get the point**

**Me: I wasn't asking you **

**Roxas: Too bad**

**Me: Anyway before some emo interuppted me, review please. OH and the next title chapter is either going to be "What? Two of you?" or something along the lines of "What happens next" or maybe something else but i forgot it, you can pick and tell me which one sounds cooler :] alright have a happy new year!**

**Axel: review or else...**

**Yuffie: i won't bake you people cookies! ;P**


	18. What? There's Two of You?

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Roxas: How long has it been now? Four months? Maybe even six?**

**Namine: Come on give her a break she's been very busy**

**Me: Yeah! It feels like i've been to the moon and back!**

**Roxas: Sure you have. All i'm saying is you should have updated sooner! **

**Sora: He's right you could have**

**Me: Even you too Sora? :[**

**Kairi: Just ignore him he's stupid**

**Me: You're right and Roxas is just an emo**

**Roxas: Oh so we're gonna start this again, are we?**

**Me: I don't know you tell me... emo**

**Roxas: Just you wait one of these days i'll have all the power in the world and you'll be sorry**

**Me: You'll never have all the power unless i type that you have all the power and i'll never do that!**

**Namine: Anyway on with the story that's been postponed for too long**

**Me: Hope you like it, it took me forever to type and be happy with it!**

**Chapter 18: What, Two of you?**

_Life has always been so complicated, I wish I could go back and change things rewrite the already written history; and maybe just maybe things would have turned out right and I wouldn't be in this mess, I wouldn't have to use an innocent person. Sometimes I wish it would all stop and it would just be over but every day I wake up to find that I'm still here and it was never a dream, and it's all complicated. I can't even sleep anymore the nightmares that haunt me only stop when I'm awake, but even then it makes this shithole I call a life worse…. It seems as if I can't escape my demons…. not when I'm asleep or awake…. My only solace is partying it out of my system… drinking, getting high… It doesn't matter anymore, nothing helps…I'm done….. alone…_

- _Roxas_

The sky outside was dark, almost pitch black. Riku could have sworn the night was always better without the light of the moon. But in and throughout life we all always need a light, something to guide us so that we don't fall into the temptation of darkness, hopelessness… despair. Many of the people that reach that point don't come back completely the same if they come back at all, they're just different. Many can't live past the torture of what had happened to them that they decided to turn the gun on themselves and just get it over with. And what's the meaning of all this survivor crap? Really the whole 'if it doesn't kill you I'll make you stronger", well that just a bunch of bullshit. Anyone who has survived something traumatic does not feel stronger, they feel happy that they're not there but something about them changes. They're never the same person you once new, their heads have been screwed with and they may make you think they're the same but inside they're a completely different person.

Riku and a disgruntled Yuffie were walking towards Sora's room, and quiet shockingly Yuffie had managed to stay quiet mostly distracted by something. Riku smirked a little when he heard commotion coming from Sora's room, completely stopping when he reached the door and without any warning Yuffie ran right into him falling to the cold hospital floor. Riku turns around and laughs a little, "What were you so distracted by? You know it's okay if you were checking me out" Yuffie glares at him while her face turns red making Riku laugh more. After a minute Riku offers his hand to help her up but she just smacks it away and stands up on her own.

"You do realize I would never check you out right? And you know you don't have to be such an ass all the time, not every girl likes that in a guy" Yuffie glares at him and he just smiles smugly before leaning down and whispering to her, "You know not every girl may like me, but all the ones I like do, besides you can stop pretending that you don't like me everyone knows you do" Yuffie pushes him away from her still angry

"You know what buddy, maybe if you weren't such an asshole I wouldn't mind being with you but since you are such an ass it won't happen not even in your dreams" Yuffie crosses her arms over her chest

"Did you realize that I like it better when you're not as annoying, I should get you mad more often" Riku laughs walking into Sora's room while Yuffie angrily walks in after him and her mood dispersed as soon as she saw what was going on in the room. Kairi was right next to Sora's bed and he had a tray of what she guessed was suppose to be food on his bed but there was one thing that caught her eye, the fact that Kairi and Sora were both holding on to the red jell-o.

"No! Kairi this is mine! You already ate the green one!" Sora was holding on with his one good hand for dear life looking extremely ridiculous

"That's a lie! You already ate the green one and you didn't like it's flavor so you're trying to steal mine!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"WAIT!" Yuffie yelled loudly, and they both froze looking at her. Riku turned and watched, _'wonder what she's going to do. I never took Yuffie for a piece maker. Hell who am i kidding? I never took her for a smart person in general'_

"Alright I have the best idea…." Yuffie continued somewhat quietly

"What?" The two asked clueless

"Give it to me!" Yuffie ran over and joined their jell-o tug of war while Riku sweat dropped,_ 'I should have known.'_

"Okay all of you by the count of three I want you all to drop the jell-o" Riku stared them all down with his ice cold eyes making them feel intimidated

"_one…_"

The tension was rising they were all eyeing each other, only one of them was going to get the jell-o

"_two…"_

The slow counting was pure agony, just the thought of eating that jell-o consumed them all

"…_.Three!"_

They all dropped the jell-o and Riku went in for the save catching the cup before it hit the ground. Sora just pouted and crossed his arms, "That's not fair it was my jell–o" they all laughed and Kairi lightly punched Riku on the shoulder.

"That was a complete cheap shot! I was a redo!" Kairi announced proudly. Riku tossed the jell-o cup to Yuffie and she looked at him confused, "Why did you give me it?" Yuffie still couldn't believe that Riku might actually be doing something nice

"I know you haven't eaten since we've been here, besides you don't want to get too skinny no one likes a girl that's just bones" Riku smirked when they all heard a knock on the door. The door opened and a pretty Burnett nurse walked into the room, "Hey there I'm here to give Sora his medi-" The nurse stopped talking and Riku turned to see what she was looking at. Sora's bed was empty.

"Not again, darn that doughnut, he really hates taking his medicine" Kairi complained sitting on Sora's bed

"Doughnut?" Yuffie giggled a little

"He's been trying to escape and he used the jell-o as a diversion, and yes he is a doughnut" she smiled laying down, "How about you go find him Riku, you know since you're his best friend and you two have that special 'bond' whatever that is"

"Oh really? I thought you were his best friend, you know since you always complain about how you're his friend" Riku smirked while Kairi ignored him, "Fine I've got a plan, let's all get out of here and search for him, yes you too Princess Kairi"

"But I don't want to go, I like laying here" Kairi smiles closing her eyes as Yuffie jumps on the bed with her, "I completely agree with Kai, I think you should go look for him while we stay here"

"No one was asking for your opinion" Riku glared at her as the nurse sighed, "Well we need to find him, he needs his medication or his arm is going to be very painful"

Riku smirks a little turning to the nurse, "So you want to go look for him?" The nurse giggles while Yuffie and Kairi groan annoyed in the background

"Fine I'll help" Kairi gets up and starts walking towards the door

"I have a better idea, nurse lady, you should go check the nearest vending machine and come back and let us know if you find him, and you can leave his medication here if he comes back we can give it to him" The young nurse winks at Riku before walking out the door

Riku smiles a little then closes the door and the Yuffie looks at him weird, "What are you doing?" Kairi immediately knows what's going on and begins looking around the room.

"Just give me a minute, oh Sora, I know you're in here and if you come out we'll break out of here and no medication" he crept around the room opening some of the empty storage rooms, Riku quietly looked around, "Now where could you be hiding?"

"Okay Sora if you come out I'll get you some ice cream" Kairi says as she takes a seat on the bed when she feels something tugging on her pants, she looks down and laughs at the look Sora has on his face, "Do you really mean that Kairi?" Sora looked ridiculous but so adorable at the same time, using his big blue eyes only making him look cuter.

"Yes, but you have to take the medication" Sora slowly gets out of his hiding spot from under the bed and starts pouting, "But KKaaiirrriii, I don't want to take the medication it doesn't taste good, why can't we just leave?"

"Sora the medication makes you feel good and you're not allowed to leave" Sometimes it felt as if she had to explain things to a child

"Okay Sora how about me and you make a deal" Riku walks over to him sitting on the bed

"What kind of deal exactly, nothing that's going to kill me right?" Riku chuckles walking closer, "It's a deal that we've always done when we don't know what to do, alright if you can land a pun–" Sora suddenly punches Riku making him stumble back a few feet

"Damn Sora you don't hit like a little girl anymore, alright, you win let's get out of here, I'll distract the nurse if she comes, no let's go now the halls should be empty" Riku walks out the door and Sora runs out after him leaving Yuffie confused

"What the hell? Wow guys are retarded" Yuffie concludes running after them

"You have no idea, if Sora would have punched him any other time Riku would surely beat the crap out of him, they are retarded" Kairi grabs the medication before following them

Riku searched the waiting room and saw they nurse looking around for Sora, "Alright we can't take the elevator, we're going to have to go through the stairs"

"Why don't you just 'distract' the nurse" Yuffie mockingly mentions giggling at Riku as he turns to look at her

"Really I thought you were the one that didn't want me to 'distract' the nurse, and besides older women are not my style, if i wanted a cougar i'd date a rich one" Riku eyes Yuffie suspiciously as she tries to put on a straight face, "Well why would you ever listen to me, I thought you didn't care what about what I say"

"Just shut up" Riku ignores Yuffie and heads for the stairs

"So where are we going?" Kairi asked while walking down the steps helping Sora who was currently complaining about how his arm hurts as she promptly stomps on his foot

"Ow! Now my foot hurts! Kairi why did you do that?" Sora pouted limping down the stairs, "Isn't it obvious? So you would stop complaining about your arm"

"That's not nice" Kairi laughs a little before leaning over and kissing his cheek, "There that better?"

"Not really I think you missed, next time move more to the right" Sora chuckles as Kairi smacks his good arm lightly, "What are you trying to do break my good arm?"

"If that's what it takes" she mutters while smiling sweetly at him, "Anyway like I was saying where are we going to go?"

"I know!" Sora excitedly says, "We should go to Riku's house! I haven't been there in forever, what do you say buddy?"

"No" Riku says indifferently making sure that no one is coming

"Yeah we should go, I agree with Sora" Riku glances at Kairi, "Well I highly doubt that thing over there wants to go to my house, so we're not going"

Yuffie glares at Riku, "You know just for that I'm going to agree with Kairi and Sora let's go to your house, now let's see that's three against one and in case you can't tell that means you lose! So ha!"

"Whatever let's go then, I don't think anyone's home anyway" Riku makes his final exit out of the Hospital and they all head for the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The inside of the mansion was amazing, it looked very warm and comfortable. Almost everything there was covered in white and black and there was some red here and there, but the color of red was so dark it would remind anyone of blood. The place almost had an eerie feeling to it, like nothing good could come out of the place. Everyone was still standing by the door no one had made a move. Larxene grabbed a hold of Namine and started bringing her towards the stairs.

"Wait!" The same voice boomed, and out from behind a big chair came a guy with orange eyes and long silver hair. Namine immediately remembered this guy, he was the same guy that was hanging with Leon's group that day at the mall. The man walked towards them and Namine was shivering but it was from being cold and surprisingly not nervous at all.

"Who's this?" His hand reached out to touched her cheek and she jerked away from him with an angry look on her face making him laugh

"Look the poor girl is freezing let at least get her warm before you bug the hell out of her" Larxene ignored him and pulled Namine up the stairs with her mumbling how he could be an ass making Namine smile a little.

This whole mansion looked like it had millions of rooms along with a lot of different passage ways that anyone could get lost on if they didn't know the way they were going. Namine was surprised that the mansion was very well kept, when she heard about his old friends she always imagined them living, well she wasn't so sure but it definitely wasn't this neat. There were huge beautiful chandeliers hanging in the middle of the hallways to light your way to where ever you were going, and it looked amazing. Namine had always wanted to look over the railing from the highest place to see how far they were from the ground, she'd just have to ask the guys to take her to the highest place, it already sounded like a fun adventure especially condsidering that she wasn't afraid of heights. Namine followed Larxene and they had to walk past a lot of rooms before they reached hers, it would be a wonder how Larxene remembered where her room was.

Larxene opened her doors and let Namine go in before her and the whole room was dark and you couldn't see anything, well until Larxene turned on the lights and Ali shut her eyes from the brightness. As soon as her eyes were adjusted to the light she looked around and the room was amazing, it was Huge! And it had a balcony, and this room was not plain at all it had many different colors decorating the whole room, you could totally tell that this room belonged to a girl; but you also have to consider the fact that not many guys were good with colors and making their rooms look good.

"Wow Larxene, your room is amazing" Namine complimented while looking around forgetting she was still wet, she was mesmerized by the room. She walked toward the balcony and looked out the window, and as she expected you could see every star so clearly.

"Thanks, now let's get you dressed, I'll try to find my most normal looking clothes" Larxene said starting to look through her dresser. Namine took off her wet jacket and placed her cell phone on the dresser, "So, where should I put this?" Namine looked around for a place the wet jacket wouldn't well, get anything wet.

"Put it in that basket over there" Larxene pointed to a black basket in the corner, "You can take you're wet clothes off in the bathroom" Larxene stood up and handed her a white robe and some undergarments, "No worries I've never worn these and they look like it can fit you" Namine smiled and grabbed the undergarments and robe, "Thanks a lot Larxene, I really appreciate this"

"Feel free to take a shower, this might take a while" The girl went back to her quest for normal clothes while Namine went into the bathroom, and she knew this was going to be fun, this bathroom was as big as her room. The shower was on the far corner to the right and after undressing she turned it on to its highest.

Larxene was digging through her closet finally giving up on trying to find the clothes in her dresser; she was busy inside her closet when she spotted the clothes she was looking for, "Ha! I found it!" she shouted happily and started bringing the clothes out when she heard a phone ring.

Larxene stepped out of her closet with the clothes and saw Namine's phone ringing on her dresser, she walks over to it and grabs on to it while tossing the clothes on her bed. She continues on her way to the bathroom, "hey Namine! Your phones ringing!" when she didn't respond Larxene sighed, "Why do they always have to make showers at the end of big bathrooms?" She decides to open the phone to tell the person that she's in the bathroom but freezes when she sees the caller i.d. Larxene shakes her head,_ 'Why the hell is Cloud Strife calling Namine for? She can't be a rat can she?'_ she didn't want to believe it she jumps a little when she feels the phone vibrate and buzz the new voice mail ding.

Larxene pushes the button to hear the voice mail, "One new message", the annoying lady always announces, "Namine, where are you? I already talked to Yuffie and she said you're with Kairi. Mom's going to call soon and I'm not so sure what to say and if she finds out you're not with me, well I'm in trouble. Just come home and help your bro out, or at least let me know where you are, call me back. End of messa–" Larxene snaps the phone shut and places it on the dresser, _'Mom? Bro? Oh damn! Namine is Clouds sister! Damn it Roxas, you brought the enemy's sister here, you're in some deep shit and if anyone fou–' _Larxene thoughts are torn when she hears the bathroom door squeak open and Namine comes out smiling.

"hey so did you find the clothes?" Namine asks looking at Larxene who simply points at the bed. She grabs the clothes and walks back into the bathroom and after a few moments comes out, and eyes Larxene, there was something different about her, "Hey is there something wrong?"

"Namine I need you to tell me something alright?" Larxene shifted to her other leg as she found the right words. Namine just looked at her cluelessly waiting for her to say something, "Okay I know who you're brother is and I want to know if he's set you up to do anything, in other words are you just here to mess with Roxas or something?"

Namine was shocked that was the last thing she imagined that Larxene would ask, "No, not at all. I'm just friends with Roxas and my brother doesn't know anything about me hanging around you guys and I don't see why it's a big deal, what does my brother have to do with any of this?"

"Okay, I'll believe you for now. But I promise you if you're lying in any way you'll be sorry. Alright so either way we have a problem, you see, everyone here hates your brother with a passion so it's better to not let on that you're his sister and you should turn off your phone in case he calls. Oh and one more thing Namine, here you can't be a shy little flower, you're going to need to open up and possibly be a bitch. You can't show them that you're unsure or have a weakness or they'll eat you alive, just think of it as acting and you'll do fine" Larxene pats Namine on the back as she stares at her with wide eyes, "So think you can do it?"

"Um, I'll try" Namine could already feel herself being freaked out, but she relaxes herself with a few deep breaths

"Alright, now let's take care of your wet hair, we don't want you to get a cold" Larxene walks back into her bathroom pulling Namine with her. She reaches for her blow-dryer and begins working with Namine's wet hair as the girl tries to compose herself. One thing was for sure, she'd be watching Namine very closely now, you never know if she's actually telling the truth or lying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck do you want Xemnas?" Roxas said slowly almost bored, he was not in the mood for any patronizing thing that Xemnas was bound to say.

"Nothing I was just wonder what you were doing here, you know after you left like a bitch, I was curious as to why your ass would end up back here, you know the place that you wanted to leave and not come back to" Xemnas smiled deviously motioning them to follow him into the living room

"Well I'm back and I'm not leaving, and by the way I don't give a damn about what you think so just fuck off" They all followed Xemnas into the living room. Xemnas wanted to get under Roxas' skin but there was always something tempting about trying to push him over the edge; Roxas on the other hand was a sort of hot head and got angry fast, always one good for a fight which isn't a good mix when you're with someone you don't like. Time and time again it has been proven that his anger had to be controlled or he would just find himself in more trouble. And that's exactly what Xemnas was counting on, his anger.

Xemnas trudged toward them, "Really? I should fuck off? Well guess what dumb ass I don't give a fuck what you have to say, when I want to talk I will. Who the hell do you think you are? You leave and now you come back and think you mean anything to us, well wake up pretty boy it's not true, we don't need you anymore" Xemnas was quick to say anything. Roxas held his composure glaring at Xemnas, there was no way he was going to let him drag him into another fight, all he had to do was ignore – "What, you just going to stand there like a b–" before Xemnas had time to finish his insulting sentence he could feel Roxas' fist connecting with his jaw making him stumble back a few feet. Xemnas smirked wiping the blood that had formed on his lip with the back of his hand before charging towards Roxas catching him off guard landing of the rough ground. Both boys tried to get the upper hand on the ground battle but Roxas knew he had it when he finally got a hold and tugged on Xemnas' hair –his only fault, he should have never grown out. Roxas repeatedly pounded his face when he heard a dull thud and immediately ceased.

"That's Enough!" A voice commanded as the two boys got off the ground, "Why look who it is, how are you doing Roxas?" The mysterious figure let a smile tug at his lips as he moved out of the shadows letting his pink hair fall gracefully over his shoulders. Everyone watched as Roxas' scowl slowly turned into a smile as he dusted himself off walking over to his old friend, "God damn it Marluxia! I was just starting to have fun with that, and as you can see I'm doing alright"

"Can't believe it you just got back and you're already starting trouble, it's good to see you haven't changed for the time you've been away" Marluxia pat's Roxas' shoulder lightly shoving him, then turning his attention to Xemnas he laughs, "So, mad that he beat your ass? Come on Xemnas let's just all relax here. So Roxas my man what are you doing here? Still having trouble with Leon's group?"

Roxas walks over to the couch and slumps down in the seat running his hand through his golden locks, "Yeah you know that he never liked me and he still on my ass about everything that happened with Zach, but he got to my cousin, sent him to the hospital and that's just fucked up, it really pisses me off. Sora had nothing to do with anything that I've done or that we've done and I want to do something about it, send them a sort of the message to not mess with us" Marluxia carefully shifts from one foot to another pondering what to do that wouldn't be too graphic, or send them all to the horrid death sentence, "Alright I got it we could always go down to their gay ass school that they love so much and you know just break a few things and they'll know it was us, we'll make sure of it."

"Sounds good enough for me, so where's all the other lazy asses?" Roxas remarked on the account everyone usually would gather if there was a fight, usually to bet on who would win.

"I think they're out back training or something I'm not so sure, but I definitely know that they'll want to be a part of this I'll go get them" Marluxia exited the room as Larxene rounds the corner with Namine close behind. Roxas smiles a little as he watches Namine walk into the room looking more confident than he had ever seen while knowing her, Namines confident look faltered a little when she took a good look at Xemnas and immediately recognized him again, but she ignored it and quickly gained her composure.

The silence in the room was interrupted by a bunch of people making their way into the large living room. "My, my, look it's Roxas and I see he brought a new recruit perhaps?" A boy with long dirty blonde hair says with a laughing tone as he looks Namine over, "Doesn't seem much like a fighter though, who knows maybe we could find a use for her though, like cooking or cleaning"

Taken a bit back Namine finally decides she better put her newly found personality to good use, "Excuse me? I didn't catch your name, I'm Namine. So I was wondering what is your definition of a "fighter"? Because from the looks of it you're no better off than I am" Everyone in the room burst out laughing while Namine stared at the Boy who walked closer to her face, getting too close for Namine's normal comfort zone, "Well honey it's someone that-" The boy was cut off by Larxene who smacks the back of his head before he got a chance to finish his probably sexist comment on how girls weren't strong or something close to that, "Hey, don't stick your foot in your mouth, and who knows maybe Namine could kick your ass and you would just be tempting her to" Larxene grabbed onto Namines arm pulling her over to take a seat, "By the way everyone if you didn't catch her name it's Namine and she's a friend of Roxas' and she's just here to hang out, she's a pretty cool chick so don't mess with her" Namine was trying so hard to hide her urge of hiding as everyone looked at her. Demyx stumbles into the room smiling sheepishly catching everyone's attention, "Hey so when are we leaving?"

"Leaving? Where are you all going?" Namine turned to Roxas feeling completely lost as he laid back into the couch not revealing anything with the plain smirk he had on his face. Marluxia takes one look at Roxas and decides to throw her off their trail and walks up to Namine, "Well since Roxas is an Ass," Marluxia comments looking directly at Roxas who flips his off making him chuckle, "and doesn't want to properly introduce us I'm Marluxia and I know you're Namine, oh and our friend over there his name is Vexen, I'll apologize for his sexist attitude he just doesn't believe girls are good for anything" Namine smiles a little watching the guy named Vexen look bored, "Now to introduce you to everyone else, this is Zexion, Xaldin, Lexaneus, Luxorod, Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, I know you already know Larxene and Roxas, and that over there is Xemnas" Namine processed all of their names trying to remember everyone's faces knowing that it would be impossible, she was never good with names.

"So who are you? Roxas' new girl? you know Roxas never brings girls here" The one named Xigbar teases while Namine lets a light hearted chuckle while shaking her head, "No we're friends, you know unless he has something that he wants to tell me that's he's been keeping from me. But you know friends never keep secrets" Roxas shakes his head amusingly while looking over at Namine, "You're funny you know that? And you know since were such good friends that share secrets I should probably let you know that I don't really like you I actually think of you as a bitch" Roxas said in a mocking tone while shrugging his shoulders.

"Way to be an ass Roxas" Namine rolls her eyes playfully as everyone in the room entertained watches them. Marluxia trudges over to them and nods his head approvingly, he already liked the girl, "So Are you guys ready to go?" The guys in the group nodded their heads, "What about you girls are you coming with us or staying here?"

"You shouldn't come, you might get hurt" Axel state bluntly looking at Larxene before thinking his sentence through, Larxene glares at him before giving him a smack on the head and turning to the rest of the guys, "Nah you guys are boring with your stupid childish antics I think me and Namine will stay here and do something actually gratifying"

"I don't know what gratifying means but it sounds cool I think I'll join you girls" Demyx announced while Axel looked to see if he had his handy dandy biology book to smack some sense into Demyx, but was disappointed that he couldn't find where he threw it. As the guys walked out of the mansion Roxas walks over to Namine, "Hey if we're not back by eleven I think you should just get a ride home from Larxene, I know you wouldn't want to miss another day of school you nerd"

"Of course because I could never do that, why it would be a crime! I would completely fail all my classes and become a failure that never graduated high school and it would be all your fault, how could live with yourself?" Namine says sarcastically

"Again funny smart ass, but really don't hold your breath and if I don't see you today I might see you tomorrow. Too bad for spying, I guess Sora will just have to suffer wondering where I am, and you could have just stayed home but no you had to insist on coming. But it wasn't a total waste I got to see another side of Namine you know the one that I met when we all went to the beach" he walked towards the door as Namine followed him, "Yeah and one thing's for sure, that Namine knew one thing"

"What's that?" Roxas stepped out of the door onto the front step

"That Namine knew you were and can be an ass" before she could hear a retort come from Aden, she shut the door smiling and walking back into the living room with Larxene and Demyx sitting down with them as they begin to laugh.

"Funny" Demyx comments

"More like played for a fool" Larxene snickers

"What are you guys talk-….." Namine pauses for a moment as the realization hits her, "They never told me where they were going"

"So what is this 'gratifying' thing you girls were talking about?" Demyx smiled sheepilshly while Larxene smirks evilly

The house goes pitch black and the only light is coming from the lighter in Larxene's hand, "This little 'gratifying' thing is nothing but scary stories!" Demyx screams helplessly before running out of the house yelling Axel's name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffien the front seat of the car next to Riku was staring intently at the road. He had been pretty quite on the way to his house, distracted by something because he wasn't actually insulting her like usual. Sora sat in the back with Kairi and they were both sleeping, they had been up since the morning and needed some well deserved rest. Yuffie looked over at Riku and knew he must be as tired or more than both the two sleeping in the backseat, considering the fact that he was the one who woke them up and got them down to the hospital. Yuffie herself felt tired, she didn't get much sleep when she spent the night at Namines house the previous night, but she felt bad for leaving all the duties to Riku he did truly look exhausted.

"Riku, why don't you let me drive? You must be tired and it would do you some good to get some type of sleep while you can, I know you haven't had much time to rest" Riku was actually surprised that Yuffie had a calm voice, and that she wasn't for once all hyped up like she taken twelve energy drinks. Dispite knowing that it would probably be a good idea to let Yuffie take the wheel, he couldn't, his pride wouldn't let him and there was no way in this world that he would let Yuffie drive his car, no but him drove his car and in that case if he totaled it someday it would be his own fault and not someone else's.

"No I'm fine we're almost there anyway, and I bet you're tired to, and I'm guessing that jell-o doesn't supply you the amount of sugar to actually make you all hyper and annoying like usual" Yuffie glared at him

"Just wake me up when we get there" Yuffie angrily turned her back to him ignoring anything else he had to say directed to her, she didn't want to start an all out battle with him at the moment and actually risk the chance of waking up Sora, that would just be a completely other type of headache. For the time that she's know the guys and what she's heard of waking Kairi and Sora up it didn't sound good, it sounded somewhat like they would complain and whine or in Sora's case mistake you for a type of desert and try to eat you. Yuffie was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice where they were driving until Riku made a sudden halt and rolled down the window letting some cold air drift into the car making the girl shiver. Yuffie angrily sat up to yell something at Riku when she saw a massive gate in front of them, she then turned her attention to Riku who seemed to be punching a number into some type of contraption that opened the gate. As they drove down the path, there was an amazing view filled with acres of land and nice trees with various of colors. It took them a few minutes until they reached the house and Yuffie looked at it with wide eyes, _'Great not only is the stupid prick good looking and smart he's also filthy rich'_. Riku parked the car into the garage that was filled with a bunch of other expensive cars, before turning and shaking Yuffie as well as waking Kairi and lightly smacking Sora on the head to wake up, "Alright get up we're here and as I suspected my parents aren't here, so let's head inside, and don't touch anything"

Kairi lazily got out of the car yawning and stretching, "Well that was a good nap" she happily bounded up the steps as Yuffie got out of the car shaking Sora again, "Come on you cookie monster, wake up already" Sora's eyes snapped open and he looked at Yuffie with a big smile and quickly got out of the car, "That's true! I totally forgot that Riku has cookies here! I must go find them!" he darts his way up the stairs before Yuffie can even react. She shuts the car door and walks up the long stair case. Yuffie enters the house and it's just as beautiful as she imagined, everything was decorated! Even the floor was made out of white marble.

After Yuffie's attempt to try to find a bathroom –and failing at that task –she wandered the halls in search of everyone else, but was content looking through the house, so it didn't bug her that she couldn't find them. If anyone would have asked her if she would have gone to his house she knew she wouldn't but right now being there, it wasn't as bad as she imagined, also considering the fact for the past thirty minutes she was left alone she could say she was perfectly fine. Yuffie made a right turn down a hallway when she spotted Riku walking around and waved at him, but he had a vacant look on his face as if he had no idea who she was, but she just ignored it and continued walking towards the stupid prick. Riku's hair wasn't as styled as nice it looked more like he was going for the so called "bad boy" look, and dressed somewhat differently than what she normally saw him wearing at school or any other time, too bad sweats looked good on him. Yuffie finally made her way right in front of him and he actually smiled at her almost sending her into cardiac arrest. Riku sure did act more pleasant at home than he did anywhere else.

"So, what's your name again?" Riku asked not making eye contact with her looking around the walls until he felt Yuffie poke him in the chest with her pointer finger glaring up at him , "Now you listen to me, you don't have to be that big of a jerk I get it already you don't like me but either way it doesn't matter because I don't like you either. And you know my name you stupid prick"

Riku looks down at Yuffie with a smirk and with a sweep of a hand pushes her finger off of his chest, "Whatever then I'll just call you woman"

"Fine idiot, my name is Yuffie, and I know you're Riku" The was an instant confused look on the boys face before he replaced it with a devilish smirk, "Alright how about we make amends?"

Yuffie eyed the boy suspiciously, from the tone of his voice that couldn't mean anything good, "What are the terms of this condition?" Riku ran a hand through his hair as if to think of something before shrugging his shoulders, "How about I tell you my big secret and then it's all forgiven" Yuffie couldn't believe what she was hearing and immediately shook her head in agreement as Riku motioned her to move closer to him. He leaned in and cupped a hand around her ear so only she could hear his secret, "I'm gay" Yuffie couldn't help but open her eyes wide in shock and try not to burst out laughing, she knew there was a reason why he didn't like her, and now it all made sense! His constant need to look good, the bragging of all the girls that liked him and who he dated and just trying to be a ladies man. Yuffie giggled then turned to talk to Riku some more but to her dismay he was already gone.

The burnett decided to drag on the effort of finding the group. She was surprised that this time it was so much easier to find them than it was thirty minutes ago, she should have known to look for the kitchen, "Oh hey Yuff, where were you?" Kairi got up from her spot on the counter next to Sora who was busy munching on some cookies, "Yeah I got kind of turned around, around here, I mean how hard is it to find a bathroom?" Yuffie walked over to the counter and took a seat on a chair that was set against it barely able to maintain her laughter as Riku walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face turning his attention to Yuffie, "What are you laughing at?"

"You" Yuffie simply stated as he rolled his eyes and walked to the refrigerator. The girl took a good look at Riku's clothing and it seemed to have changed since the last five minutes that she saw him, it was as if he turned into the same old prick with too much self confidence, but at least now she knew the truth, "You change fast" she stated still watching him take his waffle out of the toaster. Riku ignored her until he was finally seated at the same counter as them eating the beloved waffle, "So what exactly about me is so funny?"

"Besides the fact that you're freakin' rich and you're eating a waffle… I finally know your secret" Yuffie smirks as Riku really watches her reaction

"What you have a secret that we didn't know about first!" Sora pouts looking at his best friend as Kairi crosses her arms over her chest to show her disappointment while Riku lets out a long sigh, "Look I don't have a secret, Yuffie is just high off of some type of drug she must have found lying around somewhere, and if I did have a secret why the hell would I tell her instead of you two?" Kairi turns away from Riku and looks Yuffie straight in the eye, "Alright now Yuffie, if he really did tell you a secret you need to tell me what it is?" at the very thought of "it" the blonde begins laughing as Kairi grabs a ahold of her shoulders, "Dang it girl get a hold of yourself and tell us the secret!" After a few deep breaths Yuffie manages to speak, "Alright I'll tell you! He told me that he was gay!" Riku immediately begins to choke on his waffle, while Sora, Kairi and Yuffie all begin laughing hysterically

"What the hell! I'm not gay! Damn it, Ryder!" Riku grabs onto Yuffie's arm and begins dragging her down the hall to the previous one she had spoken to him in. Yuffie couldn't stop laughing, I mean really did he expect her to keep quiet about him coming out of the closet? That would never happen! After a few seconds Riku yanked her into a room with dark blue walls and a well kept bed, "Okay Riku why are we here do you have to tell me another secret?" she teased him while batting her eyelashes.

"Nope not at all, Yuffie I'd like you to meet someone" Riku had that irresistible smirk on his face turning her around. It was indescribable; the person standing in front of her was none other than Riku? She quickly turned around and there was Riku and she continued in her charade until the realization hit her, "What? There's two of you?" Everything went completely black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air outside was very cool and relaxed everyone was tucked in bed not even suspecting that something could go wrong in perfect Destiny Island. This had always been the one place that no one felt that they should lock their doors at night, there was no boogie man waiting to take their children. One thing's for sure; it was a heaven for all the thief's and looters that would blow past this town on a cold night. Roxas and the other guys walked past the old flower shop that had once been the scene of a crime, it just brought back bad memories. When Roxas was a little boy Ven and him always hung around here just to bother Leon, but it was a simpler time where instead of fighting with knives or guns, all you had were your two fists and his brother was still his hero.

Roxas walked in front of the two story building, _'That asswhole is going to get what he deserves'._

"Hey! So let's get started what do you want to do?" Marluxia asks as Demyx runs over to them, "I know what we should do!" he clumsily picks up a rock and throws it at a window above them making a small whole, Roxas shrugs and picks up a bigger rock to make more damage.

"I don't know about you but this seems more lame than eve-" A big thud interrupted Roxas and they all turned to look at a gigantic hole in the wall. A few minutes later Axel walks out of the hole dusting himself off, coughing.

"Now we can do some real damage!" Axel smirks proudly as Xemnas scoffs shifting from one foot to another, "If you didn't remember there are cameras in there stupid, they'll know it was us"

"Ha! What are you scared?"he questions turning towards Xemnas

"No I'm just against prison and being stupid in general"

"Oh do you want to get you ass beaten again?" Axel walks a little closer to Xemnas

"Stop!" Demyx yells annoyed, "First of all no one wants to watch Xemnas get his face punched in again, second there are no cameras in there because Axel and I already took them out and lastly, uh I didn't think this far" Everyone in the group sweatdrops before Roxas decides to speak up, "Look guys we have one choice here, we can stay outside like little girls and do grade school damage or we can be the men that we are and really make them pay, I don't know about you guys but I'm going inside"

One by one the guys begin to disappear through the dark hole until ultimately Demyx is the last left out of the darkness.

"Demyx! Get in here already!" Axel yells from the deep obis

"But it's dark and scary in there!" Demyx yells walking closer to the hole carefully sticking his foot into the hole. Axel impatiently sticks his hand out of the hole and pulls a squirming Demyx into the hallway, "There that better now?"

"You know it's not that bad in here" Demyx says looking around

"Alright let's split up and cause as much damage as we can" Roxas states walking off in a random direction.

"Let's go demyx!" Axel yells walking , "Why is it I think I'm going to get burnt?" Demyx asks himself outloud

"Obviously because you're friends with a pyro" Axel proudly points to himself, "Now let's go to the boiler there must be something there that we can burn"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's not as unattractive as you described"

"I never said she was ugly I just said her personality can be a bit too much sometimes"

"I can hear you" Yuffie said slowly flickering her eyes open, "So there's two of you?"

"Yea and no, this is my brother Ryder, and I'm not gay" Riku explains sitting on the couch next to her.

"That would explain why you could change so fast" Yuffie takes a good look at Ryder, he did look like Riku but there were small differences like instead of the longer hair it was somewhat shorter and more messier, and his eyes weren't the amazing aqua color that Riku's were they were a beautiful green. Their style in clothing was different, but in a good way.

"Yeah sorry about telling you I was gay, I'm not I just knew that you didn't know that my brother had a brother so I just couldn't resist." Ryder shifted from foot to foot before looking at them, "Well I'm out of here I have to go to work, it was nice meeting you Yuffie, and see ya later bro" Ryder waves to Riku before walking out of the room.

"he works?" Yuffie felt herself surprised

"Yeah we both do sometimes, he does it more than me, but then again he does want to be in charge of my father's company one day, and as long as he wants to do it I don't have to. This of course leaves me to do whatever I want." Riku says surprised that he could have an actual conversation with the bubbly burnett.

"Oh, well let's go and hang with Sora and Kairi they must be wondering what's taking so long" Yuffie quickly walks out of the room taking a left down the hall as colton walks out behind her, "Hey you're going the wrong way, no wonder it took you so long to find us, you have no sense of direction"

"Well you stupid prick, if you're done insulting me –" Yuffie get's cut off when Riku ignores her and walks back into the Kitchen to find Kairi glaring at Sora over the counter

"What's going on here?" Riku asks suspiciously when both Kairi and Sora point at each other, " It's was his/her Fault!" They both yell in unison

"Sora tell me what happened and I'll give you a cookie" Riku says with a straight face closely watching Sora squirm in his seat, "UGGHH fine! So Kairi wanted my waffle and I didn't want to give it to her and we we're kind of fighting when _**she**_ saw your mothers ring and was like 'Give me the waffle or i'll throw it down the drain and blame it all on you!' and i was like 'No Kairi you wouldn't want to do that with the ring Riku will kill me' and she was like 'good then all the waffles in the world will belong to me!' and then she laughed like crazy. I swear that's what happened, honest." Sora looks down innocently as Kairi angrily stands up, "That is such a lie! That's not what happened at all! What really happened was I was eating a cookie and Sora being the cookie monster that he is, got overly excited and tried to get my cookie! And the _**doofus**_ knocked your mothers ring in the sink in the attempt of stealing my cooking!"Riku rolls his eyes at the two

"Alright children! The important part isn't who did it, I don't give a fuck about that, I just need to get it out of the sink before my mom get's home" Riku stares down at both Kairi and Sora who look sad, "We're sorry Riku"

"I can get your mothers ring out of the drain" Yuffie says a giggling a little

"yeah like I'm going to trust you with anything that could potentially flood my house" Riku says looking at the petite girl, "Well just try me, I'm a smart girl if you didn't know"

"Yeah sooo smart" Riku mocks

"That sounds like a challenge, just get me a wrench and we'll see who's the fool" Yuffie states putting her hair up in a bun, "Fine I'll let you do it but if you don't do it right then you owe me one"

"Deal, and if I do, do it right, then you'll admit that I'm smarter than you! Ha! And I'll beat you once and for all, SUCKER! Don't mess with a ninja!" Yuffie states very loudly

"Says the girl who didn't even know what callow meant" Riku says sarcastically handing Yuffie the tools she would need to retrieve the ring. Yuffie ignores him getting to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirens blared in the air through the sleepy town of Destiny Island. Sean Wilson turned his tv on for the latest news, it was about 3:00 AM and the last time any sirens were heard were a year ago when some boy got mixed up into a bad crowd and ended up dead. That was one tragedy that this town had to live with, Sean wasn't sure how much more trouble this town could handle. His family had been in the town since its founding back in the 1400s, and as an old man he didn't want to move away from anything familiar. Turning for channel five there was the anchor man he knew, one of his only nephews, Richard Wilson, covering what was going on at the moment. The screen flashed with a bright big sign that read 'Breaking news'.

"It seems to have come out of nowhere. So far no one knows how the fire started but they're trying their best to contain the flames from spreading through the thick forest behind Destiny high. The flames are too hot to stop the burning of the school but to my knowledge there was no one inside the building when this happened so many are speculating that it must have been faulty wiring that began this fire…." Sean Couldn't believe it, but it was right there in front of him: The burning of Destiny high. So many memories were lost in all but thirty seconds of that broadcast, this was the place that Sean met his high school sweet heart and wife of fifty years before she passed away last summer. Where he was the star player on not only football, but baseball, basketball, and wrestling. All the countless trophys he won were about to melted into nothing, as well as the winning pictures. Sean slowly turned off the tv, and crawled back into bed. His poor heart ached as he silently wept in the dark, things would never be the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel and Demyx were coughing by the time they made it back to the car, where everyone else was waiting. They approached Marluxia looking around to make sure everyone was there, "Why the hell did you light that fire!" He scolded Axel

"I actually didn't for once" Axel says as Demyx nods by his side

"Well we wanted to make some damage didn't we" Xemnas says bored

"You did this? You should have warned us! Damn it! We barely made it out of there!" Marluxia yells angrily before taking a look at everyone again, "Wait where's Roxas?"

"I thought he was with you" Demyx says

"No, he went off on his own" A sulking feeling fell over the group, there was something definitely wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Dun Dun Dun! Wow i'm pretty happy with this chapter, so what does mister emo have to say about this?**

**(silence)**

**Me: Hello emo boy! Where are your mean comments!**

**Axel: I don't know where he is, but he's probably crying somewhere in a corner**

**Me: No he's not that emotional! Where could he be?**

**Demyx: i know he's hiding under the bed!**

**Sora: NO that's just my thing, Roxas he's more of a i'm hiding and you'll never find me type of guy**

**Namine: Okay so Roxas is missing**

**Yuffie pops up out of nowhere**

**Yuffie: Let's get a search party! and find the little bugger! Ye-Hawe!**

**everyone sweatdrops**

**Me: Okay while we go look for mister emo, i hope you liked it!**

**Namine: And REview if you want to find Roxas, if there's something to be found**

**Axel: and since he's not here to say his famous line i guess it will, and i quote "Stop telling them to review no one wants to do that, and get over it and blah, blah blah,"**

**Me: That's not what he always says**

**Axel: So i improvised, sue me**

**Demxy: anyway the big point is Review! And i want cheese!**


	19. Beyond the Anguish

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: Why hello everyone it's like almost five! Well i stayed up really late writing this and i think it's pretty good i'm just very excited to see chapter 20!**

**Axel: Well at least you don't have to hear anyone disagree with you**

**Demyx: That's very true i totally agree with you, you did work ver hard!**

**Me: NOoo, i miss my emo, emotional boy! He's what always makes these opening attire more interesting!**

**Sora: Hey i think i'm pretty interesting!**

**Kairi: Yeah as intersting as a fly, wait that's more like annoying!**

**Sora: You're just jealous that i don't like you!**

**Kairi: No i'm not! Leave me alone before i smack you again**

**Sora: You would never do that you love me!**

**Kairi: Oh Fan girls!**

**Sora: AHHHHH**

**Sora runs away**

**Me: Well anyway enjoy the chapter and i shall update soon!**

**Chapter 19: Beyond the Anguish**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I never knew life could be like this. I guess it's somewhat of a tragedy, even after I thought there was a breakthrough. I guess I was just fooling myself, how can I expect people to just change without the work and care of another… Why does life have to get you down when things are so good between two people? I suppose I should ask myself this question but I still haven't found the answer, life can work in very mysterious ways and although we don't always understand why things happen it always makes sense in the end. Why do people see admiral qualities in others but find it so hard to see in them? It's as if they're written on our backs and while we can see everyone else's we can never see ours, so we wander throughout life thinking we're the plain people, but that's not true, we all have something beautiful to offer. But even sometimes people can't see that and they become consumed with hatred and bitterness. I often feel lost here, I don't feel as special as everyone else so I feel like I might as well be invisible and I like it like that, but I was challenged to step out of my shell and although it wasn't my favorite experience it sure did help me learn some knew things about myself, I didn't feel like the plain person anymore I knew you could see what I had to offer…. Life is worth living, now that I feel alive._

_- Namine_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun beat through the open window and Namine quietly groaned, she got home really late last night she was waiting for Roxas but eventually forgot about it and when Larxene offered her to stay the night she thought she should probably go home. She decided against going through the door considering that Cloud was probably waiting at the door so she decided to climb up the tree and through her window, _'It's a good thing that I decided to leave this thing unlocked'_ Namine thought closing her window shut.

"Namine! Are you up already?"Her mom's voice was loud and Namine cringed before hearing her brother, "Mom, Namine's not here, she's at her friend's house remember?"

"Oh, I feel like I haven't seen her all week, well when she gets home tell her I need to talk to her if I come late" Namine heard her mom pick up her keys and walk out of the house. She quietly got dressed and opened her window, she really didn't feel like talking to her brother at the moment, she didn't want to lie to him about where she was but she knew she didn't really have a choice about it.

After safely making it to the ground she began her few minute journey down the hill and to school. Yuffie wasn't there and neither was Kairi, they usually show up to get her but they must have been running late, just leave the world's problems in the hands of those two and nothing would get done. Namine laughed to herself, she really did enjoy her friends they always had something to say or just them being there made everything better.

"Nami, Nami!" Someone called her name and she turned around to see both Kairi and Yuffie in the car with… wait, what? Riku and Sora, well Sora made sense but the fact that Yuffie was sitting next to Riku without gagging or whining about it, that was a miracle.

"Hurry up and get in here so I don't have to sit next to this prick!" Yuffie yelled while Namine shook her head in disbelief, _'I spoke too soon'_. Allie walked to the car and sat in between Yuffie and Riku who argued the whole way there. Sora turned to look at Namine, "So where's Roxas?" he asked while she shrugged, "He was hanging out with Axel and Demyx yesterday and then they went somewhere and I thought he went home, but he wasn't there?" She asks, "Well no I was home with Riku and Roxas never showed up, so I guess he's with those two, which means he should show up pretty soon or you know be late and have Mr. Ansem give him another detention again"

They all hurried inside Mr. Ansems class so they wouldn't be late. The bell rang and the door opened,_ 'Well at least Roxas' not that late today'_ Sora smile fell when Riku walks through the door with a cheesy smile plastered on his face, "Late again Riku? Looks like I'll be seeing you for Saturday school" Riku just ignores the teacher and takes his seat. Yuffie leans closer to Riku with a scowl, "How much more lame can you get? I mean come on your late and you're the one who walked in with us how in the world is that it came to be that you're late?"

Riku begins smirking, "Look I just met someone and we really connected"

"You mean connecting your lips, how do you know that chick wasn't diseased!" Yuffie glares at him, "Why do you care?" Riku asks leaning in towards her, "I-I d-don't care I was just trying to bug you! Ugh stop looking at me like that it really makes me want to punch you! I'm going to go sit by Namine you jerk face!" Yuffie continues her complaining until she takes her seat next to Namine huffing angrily.

"Yuffie likes Riku" Namine says in a singsong voice when Yuffie gives her the death glare, "Come on you know I'm only teasing you, I don't really think you like him or that he likes you I just like to bug my friend, get it?" Namine says laughing, "Hey we are not friends just because I like to bug him" Yuffie childishly sticks her tongue out at her.

"Will you two skanks shut your mouth" Selphie says with her head down on the cool desk, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of a guy and we're not skanks" Yuffie comments, "Yeah that's why you're friend spent the night with guys" Selphie says glaring at Yuffie, "What! Nami you spent the night with guys! What did you do! You better not have done something! Tell meeee!"

"Hey! I didn't spend the night with guys!" Namine said shocked and as red as a lady bug, "I hung out with Larxene and then I went home alright"

"Ladies! Quiet down, now Miss Naoime tell me What was the civil war about?" Mr. Ansem questioned as he walked towards the three girls while Namine cringed at the name he always called her, she really didn't like being called that

"Uh, well Sir the main factor in the American civil war was slavery" Namine waited for his response, "Good now can you go into more detail?" Namine looked down at her desk she could feel all the eyes of the room on her, but she had to give him an answer, "The South was more of a classical society that relied on the work of imported African Americans, which stopped in 1810, the importation I mean. But they grew many cash crops in the south such as wheat, corn, and one of the most important things of all: cotton. As time grew on the North began to not rely on slave labor and became industrialized. The acquisition of new territory gave way to a big problem which was whether the state would be a slave state or a free state–" Namine was cut off by Mr. Ansem, "Alright it seems you know what's going on, but now Riku can you continue with this information?"

Riku sighed, "Fine. So the problem was whether the state would be free or be a slave state there were different views on how to solve this problem, in the beginning they did the Missouri Compromise which was everything above a certain boundary would be free and everything below would be slave territory. When we admitted Kansas to be one of our states the idea of popular sovereignty was tested on this state which came to be known as "Bleeding Kansas" because both sides would fight over what should be determined. Some people in the north began to see slavery as in moral and became known as abolitionists and they really hated Southerners. Harriet Beecher Stowes novel Uncle Tom's Cabin really lit a fire under Northerners' asses and made them think about slavery and how unfair these people we're being treated. The Harpers Ferry raid made by John Brown really helped the cause for slavery even though John Brown was executed. Lincoln's comment on how he felt about Harpers Ferry was sincerely apologetic but Southerners didn't believe it. When Lincoln was elected president and promised to allow slavery in the states that already had it, well it didn't matter the South had made up its mind and from the fear of losing their way of life, as well as their slaves, they decided to secede from the union, which in the end ultimately didn't matter. They just made the worst decision and in doing so they dug their own grave"

Everyone in the class was shocked while Yuffie glared at him, _'Great! Now everyone knows he's hot, rich, and very smart! Damn him!'_. Mr. Ansem smiled happily, "Good job but watch your language, now Sora can you tell me who won the war?"

"Uhhh well I don't really like the south so I'm going to say that the North will win!" Kairi smacks Sora on the head, "You idiot! The North did win! It already happened!"

"Thank you Miss Kairi, Sora you should read more" Mr. Ansem shakes his head disapprovingly going back to his lesson. Yuffie leans over to Namine, "Why do we have to go to school?" Namine giggles a little before leaning over to her, "Come on Yuf, schools not that bad you get to hang out with friends and Riku's not that bad either, he has some admiral qualities to himself just like you and just like all our other friends"

"Okay what have you been smoking? What has Roxas been giving you?"Namine rolls her eyes while giggling a little, "Look you know I don't smoke and Roxas wouldn't give me anything that would harm me"

"Why the hell are you talking about my man" Selphie looks up and glares at Namine while Yuffie speaks up again, "If you haven't noticed he's a person, not a slave, and you can't own a person, that's why our founding fathers said all men are created equal!" Yuffie yells loudly as people turn to look at her while Mr. Ansem smirks, "Ahhh, so you understand the Declaration of independence but yet that's not going to help you with our upcoming test. Really Miss Yuffie you should get prepared"

"Sorry sir" Yuffie goes back to taking notes while Namine hides behind her history book so no one can stare at her some more, really having a friend like Yuffie can make people pay attention to you so much more. . Namine nudged Yuffie to get her attention, "What?"

"You should do that thing where you stare at the clock to make it go faster" Namine smiles sweetly making Yuffie laugh getting her out of her sour mood, "Yeah just for you buddy" Yuffie proceeded to jokingly stare at the clock without blinking and before Namine knew it the bell had rung to let them out of class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku made his way down the hallway to his locker, he had to get the damn book for biology there's no telling what Mr. Sephiroth would do if he didn't have it on him, and regardless he didn't want to piss of a teacher, especially a crazy one.

Now if only he could remember where the hell he had his locker, he never used it. He looked through his backpack that he brought to find what was in it, you know other than hair products (just kidding haha).

"Hey there Riku, what are you doing?" A pretty girl with red hair asked sweetly blushing a little, "Oh, hi I was just looking for my locker stub, I always forget where my locker is" Riku says kind of ignoring her looking for his locker thing while walking until he bumped into someone who fell down. He turned to see who he knocked down and was going to say something to her but just started walking away.

"Hey! You idiot! When you knock a girl down you're suppose to say you're sorry!" Yuffie yelled running after him trying to catch up to him, "Yeah there's one thing wrong with your scenario" Riku says with no emotion

"OH really, what's wrong with it?" Yuffie asks/yells walking by his side with her head held high; "Because you're not a girl" He continues walking without her because she tripped.

"Riku! You Jerk! What do I have to do to get it through your head that I'm a girl!" She yells catching up to him yet again, "Okay just stop acting like a man, come on you expect me to believe you're a girl who can fix a drainage pip? Yeah right"

"Oh so that's what it's about, that fact that I'm handier than you? Besides you did say I was attractive" Yuffie giggles batting her eyelashes at him smiling when he finally reaches his locker, "Here it is. And I said you weren't unattractive, I never said you were attractive, but just to make you happy I won't lie you're, cute in an annoying way, now leave me alone pest" Riku looks through his locker and finds his book and throws it carelessly in his bag and turns to go to class when he sees Yuffie quietly standing next to his locker,_ 'Damn I shouldn't have told her anything now she's so shocked, she can't even move'._

Riku pushes Yuffie lightly before she starts laughing hysterically. Riku just walks away from the laughing girl somewhat annoyed, he passes the red head without a word while she watches Yuffie start walking to class after him, _'He's different around her, I may be knew but from what I have seen he treats her nicer than most girls, she must be something special to have him pay attention to her. Someday I hope someone can look at me like that'._ The red head smiles to herself before her friends call to her and she walks over to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today I want you to get back into your groups and for those of you that missed Yesterday, well you'll have to ask your group what you missed" Mr. Sephiroth looks around the room to see many familiar faces that he hadn't seen the previous day. He walks over to Namine who happens to be sitting alone since she her group isn't there like usual, "Miss Namine, you may choose to work with whatever group you want to for the day, but when your partners get back I want you to update them on what is going on."

Namine smiled Mr. Sephiroth wasn't acting as crazy today, and he can be kind of nice – "HEY I HEARD YOU, WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PUNK?" Mr. Sephiroth looked straight at Sora who gulped and looked at Kairi for help, "Uhh I was just mentioning that –" Mr. Sephiroth continues glaring at Sora, "NO I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! AND FOR THAT YOU GET DETENTION! AND YOU CAN INVITE THAT COUSIN OF YOURS TOO, I DON'T LIKE HOW HE THINKS IT'S FUNNY TO SKIP MY CLASS BIOLOGY IS VERY IMPORTANT!"

Penn let out a sigh,_ 'At least he hasn't noticed that I'm here yet…. Oh NO I spoke too soon! He's staring straight at Me! Nooooooo!'_ Mr. Sephiroth quietly crept over to Penn taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry sir I understand" Penn hangs his head as he trudges to the door in a slow manner, "FASTER!" yells angrily as Penn runs out the door.

At last Mr. Sephiroth turns back to the class, "Alright today is when you learn about the male and female body we're going to start with the difference in brain structure, so take out your books and turn to page 517 and start reading!" Namine looks around to her group options, she looks over to Yuffie but she's yelling angrily at Riku, and she doesn't want to get in the middle of that, their partners Olette and Hayner already look like they've had enough.

Now Kairi and Sora seem like the better group to go with but they have Selphie who's been pretty grumpy the whole morning and Seifer who just calls her four eyes.

"What the hell? Why are we studying anatomy when this is biology?" Selphie yells angrily at Seifer while he shrugs and Mr. Sephiroth turns slowly to look at her, if Namine didn't know any better if there was no one else in the room she had no doubt that Mr. Sephiroth would have taken Selphie and used her as a dissection piece. Sure she could be mean but that doesn't mean that Selphie is all bad, there's always something good in a person even if you don't see it.

Take Mr. Sephiroth he may be a crazy psychopathic teacher but he does really try to make them learn stuff and through all the things he must have suffered it's no wonder why he's so angry all the time or just blows up on people all the time, "YOU DARE QUESTION MY TEACHING METHODS! GET OOOUUUUTTTT!" then again maybe he is just crazy.

Selphie gladly grabs her bag and heads out of the room. Namine decides to go sit by Seifer considering that the seat was open and when Mr. Sephiroth sent people away they usually didn't come back, you know, unless they were crazy themselves.

"Hey Kairi, Sora….Seifer, since my groups not here today and Selphie was kicked out would you mind if I join your group?" Namine smiles sweetly at them making Kairi just want to hug the girl.

"Aww Namine you know you can always join our group none of us mind, trust me you're a whole lot better than Selphie anyway, at least you won't spend most of your time trying to flirt with this airhead" Kairi playfully messes with Sora's hair, "Hey! Don't mess with the do! You can't even believe how long it takes me to do my hair!" Sora says dramatically running his good hand through his hair, "Yeah like two minutes from the look of it"

"Hey! At least that's longer than you take!" Sora counters while Namine laughs and turns to see Seifer sleeping on the desk hiding behind his biology book, as long as Mr. Sephiroth didn't catch him he'd be fine, but even that was a wonder, if there was one class to not sleep in this was it.

"You guys want to know something cool?" Namine questions as they completely stop their playful banter looking at her with wide eyes like children, "Okay when I was a kid I met a Psychic and he made a prediction that I would someday have great friends, and I was happy for a long time thinking my friends would be great, but then I thought it would never happen, and now I know that there couldn't be anything better than being here with all of you. I just want to thank you for helping me be a little louder, you know compared to how shy I was and now I know that this is what he was talking about, I really do have the greatest friends"

Namine looks up at Kairi and Sora who are fake crying, "we love you Nami you're just so nice to us" Sora says while Kairi smacks him, "Well I have some great news you know my Aunt? Well her little restaurant in the mall is doing so well she's planning to open her own big restaurant and she said to tell my friends if they need jobs to just go and ask her, and she'll hook you up"

Namine smiles, "That's nice" Namine looks over to her assigned seat and starts wondering what Roxas could be doing, he was probably back at the mansion with Axel and Demyx most likely messing around with Xenmas.

The class room door opened and Allie immediately turned around to see who it was, wouldn't it be just great to see Roxas since she was just thinking about him, Her smiled widened when she saw Axel and Demyx walk in, if they were there Roxas should be close behind.

Mr. Sephiroth walked over to the pair and assigned them detention for being late, but they just took it without any smart ass comment back. The quietly took their seat and didn't speak a word. Namine continued to stare at the door but it wasn't opening, Roxas wasn't coming, how odd.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at Sora, his expression had a hint of seriousness and wiriness at the same time; that was the one look that told her there was something going on. They both looked at Kairi who was still sitting and she nodded knowingly as both Sora and Namine walked over to Axel and Demyx. The guys didn't look well at all they looked as if they'd been up all night in the woods.

Namine slowly reached out to touch Demyx and he jumped when he felt her, but one look at her and he felt his face turn to stone, there was no way he could tell her, not now at least. One look at Demyx and Axel knew what to say, "Look I know you want to talk but we can't not right now, not here, we can meet at your house and we'll tell you what's going on" Sora nodded, "Alright I'll try to understand just drop by my house and we'll both be there" Namine nodded as they made their way back to their own group.

"What was up with that?" Kairi asked as they came back both quiet, "I'm not sure but I don't think it's something good" Sora said as Namine looks up to him worried, "Do you think it's Ro-Rox" she said choking on his name, she just couldn't say it, Sora just nodded before opening his book and beginning his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Namine she couldn't really concentrate on any of her work, whatever happened to Roxas could be her fault she did let him go even though she said she wouldn't let him get out of her sight. Boy was she the worst spy ever, her cover was blown from the beginning, but she never would have thought anything could possible happen to him.

Roxas always seemed sure of himself, he was sure he'd be fine that he could take care of himself but that wasn't always the case and she knew it but she let him go anyway, Sora even warned her that he did stupid things when he was angry. He wasn't acting angry at the time he was acting fine, but he did get in that fight with Xemnas, which should have been the red flag that he wasn't fine, it should have told her that he was the opposite of that.

Namine kept thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to him, it was killing her, she just had to know! As soon as the bell rang she was the first one out of the class, she would get home then go straight to Sora's house, yeah that was it!

She was walking so fast she couldn't help but run into someone, she felt bad but she had to keep going so she rushed up and started walking away when the person spoke up, "So you always this rude to people green eyes" Namine froze and turned to see Leon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking towards him slowly, "Didn't you hear? This is my new school" Leon says looking around the halls

"Why is that? You hate this school and everyone in it" Namine states as she follows him, "Well I don't hate you. But besides that I can't go back to my school"

Namine sighs frustrated, "Look stop running in circles and tell me why you're really here, I know you wouldn't have stepped foot in this school unless you were dead, so tell me the truth already!"

"Geez, don't have to be such a knockout. My school burned down, I have no choice to come here, and honestly I don't want to be here" Leon says leaning against a locker annoyed, "So you're coming here!" Namine said shocked while he smacks his forehead, "Yeah and it's not just me it's my whole school, looks like you're going to have new classmates" Leon says walking away from her.

Namine stands in the hall, that couldn't be true there's no way that Destiny high burned down, that can't be possible. The loud intercom beeps letting everyone know there's an announcement; Namine turns to watch the T.V. that's plastered on the wall. Their school principal was in front of the camera with a bland look on his face, "Students of Twilight high, a terrible tragedy occurred last night. Destiny high was burnt down. No one was hurt from what they can tell so far but there is evidence that someone may have been in the fire when it was started. But without another school around here I'm here to announce that many of the students from Destiny high will be coming here. Along with that I'd also like to announce the new doors that are to be placed in our entrance, they will be automatic so there will be easier access to everyone that goes here. That is all" the T.V. shut off and Namine couldn't believe it, it was true, and Leon wasn't lying to her. She decided not to deal with this at the moment she had to get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She left the school without Yuffie, mainly because Yuffie had to stay after school to make a test she missed the previous day. Namine practically ran home making the five minute walk into two, she ran inside her house and threw her bag on the couch and was about to run out of the house when she heard her mother calling her, "Namine could you come into the kitchen, sweetheart I need to talk to you, it's very important" Namine thought about blowing her mom off and going but she knew if she did her mom would be worried, she would never do that.

Namine walks into the Kitchen and takes a seat next to her mom and smiles when her mom hands her a piece of pie.

"Hey Honey how was your day?" She asks brushing some lose hair out of Namine's eyes, "It was different for sure, how was your day mom?"

"It was busy for sure" they both laugh and Namine's mother takes a hold of her hand, "What I wanted to talk to you about is, well your grandmother is very sick and I need to go and take care of her for a while, and I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind just staying here with your brother?" Namine's mom smiles sincerely while Namine nods, "I understand, but why can't I go with you?"

"Oh sweety, you know I wouldn't want you to miss any school, and making you move when you just started getting use to being here? Oh I just couldn't ask you to do that especially considering that I'll be back, I'm not losing my job here they're just temporarily placing me where you're grandma lives, and when I'm done helping her I'll get my job back here. I'll be sending you allowance every week and I'll email you and call you every day, and if you have any trouble with your brother just let me know and I'll straighten him out" Namine giggles a little as Cloud walks into the Kitchen pouting a little

"Aww come on mom I know how to take care of my little sister here, but I'm going to have to go back to college pretty soon, so you'll be on your own for a little, at least until our Aunt and Uncle move here" Cloud says

"Oh that reminds me do you think you could stay at one of your friends houses, you know until your aunt and uncle get here, I know you don't remember them but they'll be sure to take good care of you when Cloud's not here. I really don't want you to be in the house alone, and we're going to be doing some renovations to it, to make it bigger and when that's going on you can't be at the house." Namine's mother explained thoroughly while Namine nods her head, "Yeah I'm sure I can stay over one of my friends house"

Cloud rubs Namine's head, "Cheer up kid, I'll be here every weekend and as much as I can, I know you'll miss me" Namine smiles as she hugs both her mom and brother, she was sure going to miss them when they left, "So when are you leaving?" Namine asks her mother

"Well your grandma is very sick so I'll be leaving tomorrow, I know it's sudden but if I don't go know I won't be able to go until a month from now so I'm sorry honey but we got today, and I'll leave you the car if you ever need to use it but I want you to use it for emergences only, and grocery shopping is fine I just don't want you running all around town, but I know you and I know you'd never do that so I have no worries" Namine turns to her brother and asks him the same question.

"Oh I see you're trying to get rid of me aren't you, I'm just kidding. I'm actually going on Monday so you're going to need to find a place to stay and fast I'll be here until the afternoon and that's when the people are going to come and begin the renovating, so I'm just going to stay until I'm sure you have a place to stay." Cloud smiles at her as she hops up remembering her meeting with Axel and Demyx, she didn't really want to leave but she just had to know what was going on with Roxas.

"Hey mom I left Yuffie at school and I was just wondering if I could go to her house really quick, I want to see if I can stay there with her, and she should be home by now besides I gave her my study sheet and I need it back" Namine's mother smiles at her daughter, "Alright but hurry back we need to spend some time together!" Namine nods before running out the door and going to Sora's house right next door.

Sora's heart was beating the whole time, if there was anything wrong with Roxas he didn't know what he would do. Namine was sitting right next to him and she didn't look much better. The whole thought of trying to tell his parents was even worse, he was the worst cousin ever, not only did he lose his cousin but he also go his arm broken. _'Just face it Sora you're going to hell, if you're parents don't kill you first –' _Both Namine and Sora stand straight up when they hear a knock on the door, "I'll get it" Sora says as Namine sits back down. Axel and Demyx both walk in and take a seat on the couch opposite to them. After a few minutes of silence Sora feels like he's going to burst, "So what's going on?" He questions loudly, "Where's Roxas?"

Axel takes in a deep breath before looking at Namine and Sora, "Look this isn't easy to explain. Last night Roxas had the bright idea to go to Destiny high"

"Oh no" Namine quietly said to herself, she was afraid she knew where this was heading, "Well we went down there and started messing around when smoke started coming from below us, me and Demyx had to jump out of a window to get out of the burning building. When we made it back to the group the guy who set the fire didn't even think about warning us, at first I thought Roxas did it, he's the one that wanted to get revenge against Leon because of what he did to you, but as we looked around…. Well the one person that we didn't see was Roxas. The firemen have been saying that they haven't found a body yet but we don't know if Roxas made it out, or where he is, we went back there this morning and couldn't find him but we did find this" Axel takes out a piece of clothing and hands it to Sora.

After inspecting it Sora knows what it is, "This was the jacket I gave him last Christmas, he said he'd never wear it, but he did, he's alive and I know it, there's no way that he could be gone" Namine sadly looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry" Axel says looking at the two, before Demyx and him walked out of the house. Sora looked at Namine and she could tell he was heartbroken, his best friend was missing, and the one guy that she felt she could be herself with was nowhere to be found.

They both leaned into a hug and let the tears flow, she could understand how Sora felt, she lost her father before, she knew the grief he was going through, but Sora always thought on the bright side and if he believed that Roxas was fine then she would to. Faith is all you have when the darkness surrounds you, even the little flicker of light will keep it away without having it engulf you and swallow you completely.

After they both got a hold of themselves she hugged him tightly, "Sora, don't stop believing" she left him with that and walked back to her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her mother was waiting for her at the door, "So Honey what did Yuffie say?" it took Namine a minute to process what she was saying, "Oh she said it would be fine and she'd be happily waiting for me, you know I think it'll be fine. Oh and you don't have to send me too much allowance I actually have a friend who's Aunt owns this restaurant and she's looking for help, so I can go and work there and become a waitress or something like that and I'll be less of a burden "she smiles at her mom, "Honey that's great, and if you want to get a job you can I won't tell you that you can't, or that you shouldn't it's good to be independent. But you're still getting an allowance and you're never going to be a burden to me, I love you"

"I love you to mom," her mother turns to her, "Hey lets go watch a movie, I'll get the popcorn!" Namine laughs knowing what to put on, as her mother makes her the popcorn. Namine runs into the living room and sits next to her brother and pops in the movie. Right on time her mother walks in with the bowl of popcorn setting it on Namine's lap since she's sitting in the middle.

Once Cloud see's the title of the movie he playfully starts complaining, "Aww come on mom choose a new movie, really The Hot Chick again? I swear we see this every week" Namine laughs and throws some popcorn at him and he joins in and pretty soon the three are having a popcorn fight.

After the fight died down they all settled back in their spots and continued watching the movie. By the time the movie was over Namine was fast asleep in her mother's lap. Cloud was also asleep but he had moved to the other couch. Namine's mother watched her daughter slowly stroking her hair, she really did love her, she softly shakes Namine awake, "Honey you should really sleep in your room" Namine yawned and nodded her head before standing up Namine's mother helped her up the stairs and into her bed, "mommy?" Namine says before her mother leaves the room, "Yes sweety?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She asks sitting up, her mom smiles remembering the little girl that use to ask the same question, she nodded her head and Namine happily hopped to her mother's bed and laid down with her, "mom, be safe" Namine says before closing her eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

Namine's mother looks at her daughter while thinking to herself,_ ' My beautiful daughter, I don't think I could have raised you any better if I'd done it myself. Thank you Ryan, thank you for making a wonderful girl into an amazing young woman. I know you're here with us and even though we didn't work out I know you really wanted it to. And for that I will always love you. Namine you've grown up so much and I'm glad that I can trust you so much. Honey I hope you behave yourself, and I know you will. I'm just paranoid, I really don't want to leave you but I have to. I'm so proud of you, you don't even know it, I love you honey and I promise to be back as soon as I can'._ Namine's mother went to sleep that night with her daughter beside her, they both had each other, and she always knew it would be that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was sitting in his room attempting to type a paper, while talking to Kairi on the phone, "Sora, are you sure you don't want me to just go over there and help you write your paper? i still feel a little ridiculous trying to help you over the phone" Kairi could be a complainer but Sora liked her anyway.

"No this is funner, besides, if i had you do my homework i wouldn't feel good about it. I already use you enough with helping me make food, anything else would just make me a jerk" Sora says while poking at his cast.

"Alright if that's what you want. You do realize funner isn't really a word?" Kairi laughed rolling over in her bed, "But besides that you never did tell me about what Axel and Demyx told you" there was complete silence on the other line, "Sora? Hello?"

"Oh Sorry i zoned out, reading about the civil war just bores me, if you weren't talking to me i swear i would've passed out hours ago." Sora says leaning back in his chair, "Really Sora? What page are you on?"

"Uhh five" Kairi sweatdrops, leave it to sora to spend an hour reading and only get on page five. Sora was about to say something when he hears the door knock, "Someone's at the door, so i'll be right back"

"Alright" Kairi says while Sora put the phone down on his bed before he hurridly walked down the stairs, while whoever was on the other door was pounding, "I'm comming!" Sora yells opening the door. There was no way he could be here...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Okay so i just had to write a cliff hanger you need to want to know who's at the door or you might get bored and that's the worst thing in the world!**

**Axel: Roxas wasn't lying when he said you could be over dramatic**

**Me: You have no idea. Anyway i just wanted to say thank you all you reviewers**

**Kairi: Yeah and if you guys have any comments or suggestions of what you want to see or who you want to see, considering a whole lot more people have to come in! Well let us know!**

**Me: Where's Sora?**

**Kairi: I'm not so sure, but he'll be sorry if i find him**

**Yuffie pops up out of nowhere**

**Yuffie: He's hiding in the Closet!**

**Sora opens the door slowly while Kairi is angrily waiting outside **

**Sora: Why are you angry at me!**

**Kairi: Because you left me on the phone waiting for you!**

**Sora: I'm Sorry!**

**Me: Alright so leave a review or comment or whatever you feel like. Feel free to throw in any idea you want to get out or any certain character you want to see more of or you want to see period, and what ever type of personality you want to make them have! Wel until next time! Dun Dun Dun! **


	20. Somethings Changing

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: So it's been a pretty long time but the bright side is i totally updated! OH YEAH!**

**Sora: Just like the Kool-Aid man says?**

**Me: You Got it!**

**Riku: So i was talking to some ladies and i still think i need a shout out**

**Namine: Riku you really need to give up on that**

**Riku: NO! Not you to Namine**

**Me: Yes she has joined the dark side**

**Riku: Alas our love was never meant to be**

**Namine: I'm sorry, but my best friend is in love with you, theres no way we could have ever worked out**

**Sora: Besides she's in love with RO-**

**Sora gets hit in the head by me**

**Me: Don't be such a tard! Just when i started forgetting he's not here, you have to bring it up**

**Kairi: Sora sure has a knack for that**

**Sora: Come on Kairi! That was a year ago, i'm sorry!**

**Kairi: I don't forgive you!**

**Sora: I'll never take you for granted again, i understand you're not some stuck up rich girl!**

**Riku: Anyway, while these losers fight...**

**Namine: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Riku: See i think we make a good team**

**Me: IN your dreams Riku**

**Ch 20: Something's Changing**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The truth isn't far behind me and i can't deny;_

_When i close my eyes reality overcomes me;_

_I'm living a lie_

_Together, it doesn't feel right at all;_

_Together, togeth we've built a wall_

_This has gone on for so long i finally realize i need something good to rely on; Something for me_

_When i'm around you i don't feel together..._

_I really wish life was more simple, like when we were kids. I don't know how i could have gotten mixed up with the wrong people and sometimes i really feel like no one knows the real me... I'm afraid if they knew who i was they would hate me and i'd no longer be apart of this great family. The one guy i love isn't who i want him to be, or i'm afraid he's exactly what i need so does that make it wrong? Or am i just being to judgemental? Maybe a little of both. Sometimes i feel so screwed up in the head it's not a wonder i'm not close to my parents at all. Everyone sees me as the little popular stuck up bitch and i guess i add on to their stereotype, no one even cares for what i feel because sometimes i don't think i can. Money can't buy me happiness, not the best shrink in the world can they just keep on trying to label me as a pink little box telling me that i do things on impulse, but then i get bored of what they're saying to me and i need to move on. Maybe i don't need to be fixed, but who am i kidding?_

_-?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Cloud was sitting in the living room waiting for Namine to wake up. Their mother left them a few days ago to go take care of their grandma somewhere back east and she wouldn't be home for a long while. They both had stayed home that day to spend as much time with their mother as they could, even Namine's little friends Kairi, and Yuffie showed up to say their goodbyes. Namine's mother wasn't worried about her daughter with friends like them, they seemed to be good to her and she like them a lot. Cloud was sure Namine would stay at one of their houses but that was the one topic they didn't discuss. Namine was a mess by the time she left with her brother from the airport, she didn't want to say goodbye to her mother, not when she was just getting to like it here. Cloud looked toward the stairs when he heard something coming down them. Namine smiled at her older brother all ready and dressed as if she was done crying about their mother leaving them and planning to do something.

"Hey there kid, how are you feeling?" Namine let out a small whimper as she took a seat next to her brother on the couch, "I'm doing better, and I'm happy for mom really, she's doing something that's so great. Sure I'm going to miss her but, she's going to be fine and be back here as soon as Grandma is feeling better." It was just like Namine to look to the positive side of things, no matter what's bugging her.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Namine asks making her way to the kitchen as Cloud follows her, "You know how to cook?" He asks shocked

"Cloud? I lived with Dad, who do you think did the cooking our master chef? No but really i did learn from our master chef" She giggles while taking out a pan and putting olive oil in it, "Well I never really thought about it. Wow my little Nami is all grown up, you can cook, you can clean, boy any guy that's lucky enough to marry you is sure living the fine life" Cloud says while messing with Namine's hair making her glare up at him, "Cloud, keep messing with me and you'll be lucky to eat burnt toast"

"Alright I get the hint, I'll help you while I'm here. So what do you want me to do first?" Cloud stands up while looking around the kitchen, "I want you to go take out the garbage, I really don't want to know how you get it so full in just two days" Namine points to the garbage can located under the sink while Cloud picks it up and head out the door with it. _'Now if only I can figure out where to stay. I don't want to be some kind of moocher, everyone has already done so much for me. I know I can't ask Yuffie, she's great but we'd never sleep and Kairi is dealing with her own problems, I'm not too close to Riku and I'd feel silly asking him for a favor, and Sora is nice and all but he still hasn't found Roxas and I know that would be kind of weird. I could always stay at the house for the next few days until I decide what I really want to do, maybe I'll just end up living with Yuffie sure we may not sleep but eventually I know I can get her to bed without much of a fight.'_

Cloud walks back into the house smiling wide, "Why are you so happy?" Namine asks suddenly realizing she really doesn't want to know, "well know who ever told me that Davis Drake would end up being the garbage man I would have called them crazy! But it's get's better than that he's not only the dumpster dude he's also the school janitor!" Cloud was way too excited for something so meaningless, "Cloud! He's just a guy don't be so hard on him, everyone makes mistakes and he's probably just a person that's trying to make a living so give the guy some slack" Namine rolls her eyes at her brother, he sure could be something sometimes.

"But you don't get it. Davis Drake was one of the schools coolest guys back in my day, and he was just a dick the whole time I knew him, he's totally is getting what he deserves. Karma can sure be a bitch" Even sometimes Namine can't scold her brother, she just turns back to her cooking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a loud pounding on the door and Sora lazily walked towards the couch; it took him a few minutes to distinguish the difference between the couch and the door. Sora opened the door and ran his hand through his hair when he looked down to see an angry Kairi staring straight up at him.

"Oh it's just you, man and I thought someone was coming over here to tell me something important, you know by the way they were urgently pounding on my door. What brings you here Miss Kairi?" Sora says smiling while she walks into the house, "Well first I need the things you said you'd get for me since I wasn't at school yesterday other than that I'm just here to steal the waffle you're going to make and also yell at you for leaving me on the phone the other night." Kairi says while taking a seat on the couch, "Yeah about that, I'm sorry, someone was knocking on my door and you'll never believe who it was"

"Who was it?" Kairi asks looking straight at the burnett totally intrigued

**Flashback:**

Sora put the phone down on his bed before he hurriedly walked down the stairs, while whoever was on the other door was pounding, "I'm coming!" Sora yells opening the door. There was no way he could be here...

"Roxas?"Sora asked while looking at the blonde, "Fuck no, I'm looking for Roxas you damn idiot. I swear we don't even look that much alike" Ven says annoyed pushing past Sora into the house, "So where is the little punk? He's not hiding at one of his friends house or something like that is he?"

"No Ven, I actually don't know where he is, he hasn't been home all day and that last time I saw him he was very angry" Sora wasn't about to tell Ven anything else, it's not like he really deserved to know much more. For an older brother Ven was one of the worst one's he's ever seen.

"Just great, now I have to go find the little shit, thanks for nothing." Ven looked around the place one more time before walking out the door, "Wait Ven!" Sora called out to him, "What?" the older boy asked somewhat annoyed, "What is it that you wanted to tell Roxas about? You know if I see him?"

"Just tell him that I need to talk to him. Whatever it is that I have to say to him is none of your damn business and it's not like he'd appreciate hearing it from you, hell he wouldn't appreciate hearing it from anyone not even that sweet girl he likes to mess around with" Ven just turned his back to Sora before walking off into the moonlight.

**End of Flashback:**

"Ven as in his older brother that he hates?" Kairi couldn't hide the fact that she knew how much Roxas hated him, but why would Ven be coming around when he knew this fact to?

"Yeah, I hope Roxas' alright where ever he is" Sora couldn't help but worry, "Why don't you go to the police about it? He's already been missing for more than one day" Kairi points out while Sora shakes his head, "It's not as simple as that. Roxas' gone missing before and thanks to the police we did find him, but if we try to get them to help us now all they'll think is that he's just another runaway that will eventually come back home when he gets tired of living on his own. And besides that I spent all yesterday trying to convince my parents that they didn't need to come home early from their trip. I told them that I was fine and that Roxas was helping me, you know like making sure I was taking my awful pain killers and we would both be fine, and they believed me. If I went to the police now they would contact them and not only would it be my fault it would just make them never leave me home alone again. They really did consider inviting my Uncle down here to babysit us but Roxas did all the talking and that's why we don't have our perverted Uncle here."

"Okay you have a valid point but do you think it's possible that he did run away? Maybe he's been waiting until his opportunity came to leave and this was the perfect cover up" Kairi didn't want to believe that this was possible but this scenario was way better than the other one she had painted in her mind, "No I don't he ran away, things have been going way to good for him to just throw it all away, and it's not like he'd ever leave this place without his wallet" Sora smiles pulling it out of nowhere while Kairi looks at him with her mouth open, "Nooo! I can't believe you stole his wallet, what if he really needed it?"

"I don't know, maybe he'd come home and get it" Sora smiles victoriously while putting the wallet back in its secret hiding place, "Hey Kai what time is it?" Kairi looks over to the clock, "Twelve thirty you lazy bum"

"Great it's time to go water the plants!" Sora jumps up from the chair and runs into the backyard while Kairi runs out after him, "Sora! What are you talking about what plants?" She looks to where Sora's standing and alas right in front of her is a mini garden, "Is this yours or your moms?" There was no way that Sora could possibly have a garden, she's been his best friend forever! This was something she should know; then again she hadn't been spending as much time with him, "Well my mom is the one who does all the planting but when she left she threatened that If she came back and found them dead I'd be dead, so now i'm stuck with it but i don't mind that much besides she uses them with whatever she feel like cooking so I get to eat them either way" Sora says shrugging while watering the precious plants.

When he was finished they both walked into the house and into the kitchen, "Alright I'll make the waffles!" Kairi shouts grabbing an apron while he watches her, "You can make things?"He asked watching her fearfully, "Come on Sora, do you really think that my Aunt owns and cooks in a restaurant and I wouldn't learn something from her by now? Well it's true I Kairi can cook like a pro, at least with waffles I can" Sora laughs at her while she searches his kitchen looking for the waffle batter, "What's so funny Sora?"

"We don't have any waffle batter, we just have frozen waffles genius, and with frozen waffles, anyone can be an amazing cook" Sora continued laughing while Kairi takes off the apron throwing it at him, while taking some waffles out of the freezer and popping them into the toaster for the both of them, " You could have told me that before I started looking, then we would have already had them done by now" as soon as Kairi finished her sentence the waffles popped out of the toaster and Sora took out the plates and the syrup while she placed them on the plates. Sora smiles while taking a bite out of his waffle, "Well at least you make perfect toaster waffles, I'm surprised you didn't burn them" Kairi just calmly throws her show at him while he dodges it, "If your cooking is anything like your aim, then I'm glad we had the frozen waffles" Kairi glares at the boy, "You keep on insulting me and you'll never taste my cooking!" She threatens while waving her finger at him while he turns away and whispers, "Thank god"

"I heard that!" Kairi yells while walking into another room, Sora laughs following her and pulls Kairi into a hug, "You know I'm just joking, I know you're cooking must be amazing" Kairi smiles and hugs him back, she really did love the knuckle head, he was always there for her. The door bell rings and Sora let's go of Kairi and checks to see who it is through the little whole on the door, "Oh great! Let's hide, and maybe he'll go away!" Sora says grabbing Kairi's hand and running into the nearest closet, "Sora, who is it?" She asks turning on the light in the closet.

"OH Sora Open up little buddy! IT's your favorite person!" The mysterious figure yelled through the door, while Kairi sighs getting out of the closet and going toward the door, "No, Kairi whatever you do don't open it, because once you do it'll never leave" Sora quickly shuts the closet door while Kairi sighs, she always had to be the mature one. Kairi opens the door and is greeted by a guy with a big smile, _'Well whoever he is, he's sure happy to be here'_. The guy walks into the house searching, for wherever Sora could be, "Nice to meet ya Miss, my name is Cid and I'm Sora's relative, his parent's called me down here until they get back, so do you know where the runt is hiding?" Kairi was speechless, "Oh um hi I'm Kairi, Sora's friend and he is hiding"

"That's okay we can just make ourselves comfortable on the couch" Sid sits on the couch and pats the open seat next to him while Kairi uneasily sits next to him making him chuckle, "It's alright, I don't bite, you know, unless you want me to" Sid winks at her when Sora randomly bursts out of the closet and in between the two while glaring at him, "I knew that would bring you out of the closet now, was that so hard?" Sid smiles ruffling Sora's hair, still smiling

"Kairi this is my Uncle Cid, and Cid this is Kairi but you already know that" Sora pushes his hand off his head, "Aw Sora what have I done to get your feathers in a bunch?"

"Just don't flirt with my friend and we'll be fine." Sora smiles while shaking Sid's hand, "Alright it's a deal! So where's my other nephew? You know the one that's constantly angry? He's got a short temper and likes to break things?" Kairi laughs, he sure did remember Roxas. Sora panics, what could he possibly tell his uncle that he would believe?

"He's somewhere I don't really know, he doesn't like to admit he has friends but I know he does, and that's where he probably is. And If he doesn't come home tonight, he's staying at one of their houses" Sora watches Cid's reaction, Sid just nods his head, "True, he's never been one to talk about what goes on in his life, so what's for breakfast?" Kairi and Sora smile, "WAFFLES!" They both yell dragging him into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day so far was pretty normal, the weather was rainy and Namine was driving to Kairi's Aunt Areith's restaurant to meet up with Kairi, Sora, Riku and Yuffie. Apparently there were final touches that needed to be made before the place can be opened, and as usual Namine volunteered, she liked helping people. It took her about ten minutes to finally make it to the place and she saw Kairi's car already pulled up in the parking lot. As soon as Namine parked her car she saw Yuffie's pull into the place, she waved at her friend who smiled and waved back.

Yuffie runs up to Namine smiling, "So you seem to be very happy, did you eat sugar again?" Yuffie starts laughing, "No, my cousin just gave me an energy drink!" she was already bouncing off the wall, she wasn't going to be very happy when she finds out that Riku is there. Namine just shakes her head amused and they both walk into the restaurant.

"You want me to do what?" Riku was standing next to Sora looking at Kairi handing him a light bulb pointing to the ceiling, "Don't tell me that Mr. Pretty boy over there is too lazy to change a light bulb!" Yuffie says glaring at him, "Hey look Mr. fix it all is here so give it to him!" Riku rudely points at Yuffie wholes burning with anger

"How Dare you call me a guy! For the millionth time Mr. I date so many girls that I can't tell when a real women is in front of me, I am a girl!" Yuffie walks up to Riku while they both continue to glare at each other, "Oh really? Prove it" Riku smirks while Yuffie immediately backs up, "You pervert!" She yells loudly, "Get real like I would ever want to see you like that" Riku states taking the light bulb from Kairi and walking away while Yuffie runs after him, "Why are you such a douche!"

"Leave me alone cretan" Riku says trying to block the annoying bubbly girl out of his head. Namine walks over to Riku and taps him on his shoulder, "Just to let you know she had an energy drink, before she got here, so good luck"

Riku hangs his head before turning to see no Yuffie in sight, "Where did she go?" Yuffie randomly pops up right next to Kairi's Aunt Arieth wearing a black mask, "Ninja Yuffie is at your service!"

"Watch out!" Kairi yells before she drops some glasses and Yuffie skillfully catches all of them and places them on the plate while Kairi is staring at her with her mouth open, Yuffie just shrugs, "I told you I'm a ninja" Riku rolls his eyes and walks back towards Arieth, "So when are you going to hire attractive girls?"Yuffie and Kairi glare at Riku while Sora lightly smacks him on his back "Come on girls it's not like he was talking about you" Namine laughs a little before clearing a table.

"So have any of you heard anything from Roxas?" Riku asks looking at Sora who shakes his head, "Nothing yet" Namine watches Sora's face turn into a frown and she speaks up, something she usually doesn't do, "Hey you guys want to hear a joke?" Everyone snapped their heads staring straight at her making her face flush red.

Namine takes a deep breath before continuing, "A magician worked on a cruise ship. The audience was different each week, so the magician did the same tricks over and over again. There was one problem. The captain's parrot saw the shows each week and began to understand how the magician did every trick.

Once he understood, he started shouting in the middle of the show "Look, it's not the same hat!" or, "Look, he's hiding the flowers under the table," or "Hey, why are all the cards the ace of spades?"

The magician was furious, but couldn't do anything. It was, after all, the captain's parrot. Then the ship sank. The magician found himself on a piece of wood in the middle of the sea with, as fate would have it, the parrot.

They stared at each other with hatred, but did not utter a word. This went on for a day and then another and then another. Finally on the fourth day, the parrot could not hold back and said,

"OK, I give up. Where's the f*cking ship?" Everyone started laughing and Namine couldn't help but look down at her shoes.

"Hey that's funny" Yuffie laughs hugging Namine

"Hey Riku you want to hear a funnier joke?" Sora asks walking towards the blonde, "No" he states looking at the blue eyed bone head, Sora just ignores his answer, "Knock, Knock" Sora says making a fist and knocking the air near Riku's face he just sighs, "Who's there?" Sora smiles evilly, "Orange" Riku takes out his phone and starts looking for someone to talk to, "Orange who?" Sora takes out a pie and throws it at Riku, "What the hell!" He yells glaring at the Burnett, "Orange you glad I didn't hit you with an orange?" Sora laughs while Riku runs and gets him in a head lock.

Kairi is quick to get in between the two, trying to get Riku off of Sora, "Riku you can't kill him yet! We haven't graduated! Here take this towel and wash yourself in the back" After five minutes of Kairi trying to get Riku to calm down he lets go of Sora and walks to the back while Yuffie just high fives Sora.

Namine smiles at her friends and walks over toward Arieth, "Hey, um Arieth?" Arieth turns and smiles at the girl, "Yes, what can I help you with?" Namine takes a deep breath before continuing, "Well you see I was wondering if I could get a job here, I use to work in an office building but I moved here, so I have experience and I don't need any special type of job, I can do anything-" Arieth stops Namine, "Look you don't have to tell me all this you can consider yourself an employee of this restaurant, now what do you say about getting these clowns to work?" Namine laughs, "I say if we start now we can be done by seven"

"Alright enough joking, let's all get to work!" Arieth says, "We have a deadline and with all of us here this place will be up and running in no time!" With a determined look on her face and they all nod before getting to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bar was very shady and dark, waiting wasn't really a thing that Marluxia was use to but it's not like he had much of a choice. He sat in the corner watching people come in and out, either stumbling all over themselves or leaving with another person, someone they probably didn't know too well. He watched as the person he waited for walked into the place, his blonde hair flickering in the light. The guy smiled as he sat down next to him, and Marluxia wasn't sure how to tell him.

"look about your brother –" The guy put his hand up to silence him, "I already know, and he's fine" Marluxia was shocked how did he know Roxas was fine? Well he was going to find out one way or another, "Are you sure?" Ven scoffed at Marluxia, "Of course I know, who do you think pulled him out of the fire?" There was a few minutes of silence before Marluxia spoke up again, "Are you ever going to tell him?"

Ven thought about it, "No, and even if I did I doubt he'd believe me. He really does think I hate him, I had to make him believe it though, no matter the cost, even though it meant I could never be his loving older brother again." Marluxia just couldn't understand why Ven subjected himself to this, "So where is he now?"

"Last time I saw him was when I pulled him out of the fire, he was unconscious and I left him in an abandoned house. When I went back to see if he was fine, he was already gone so I figured he must have made it back to the house he's staying at, but when I checked there, well he wasn't there either. So right now I don't know where he is, but he's a big boy who can take care of himself." Ven looked at the time, "Well Marluxia I got to head out of here, but thanks for the check in, next time try not to get my brother killed." Marluxia stayed a little after the blonde left, and then made his way out of the dump himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about seven thirty when the gang all got done helping fix up Areith's restaurant, they would have been done earlier but with all the constant arguing between Yuffie and Riku, well it was hard to not sit and watch. Yuffie kept on making fun of Riku's shiny hair, and he just told her that she was jealous that even a guy had better hair then her and then she went off on how no guy has nice luscious hair, and then he said exactly because she's not a girl and it just continued on and on until Areith brought out the cold water, it took both of them a couple of washes before they stayed away from each other.

Overall Namine was proud of the work they accomplished, she knew that Areith's restaurant would be one of must see places for tourists. She waved bye to her friends before sitting in her car and taking out her phone to check any messages she might have missed from someone. Just as she had suspected Cloud called her earlier around four.

She takes the phone and lets it play the missed message, "Hey Namine I'll be home pretty late so don't bother making dinner for me just make something for yourself. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow morning and don't worry it's not anything bad. Mom wanted me to tell you to go to bed early and some other crap but I don't really remember it all so if she calls you just tell her I told you, so I'll see you tomorrow bye and good night" Namine hangs up the phone and places it on the dashboard when she hears a knock on her passenger window causing her to jump.

She calms down when she realizes it's just Sora, she smiles at him and unlocks her car so he can have a seat, she wasn't really sure what he wanted to talk to her about.

Sora took a seat next to her, "I just wanted to say thanks for making that joke earlier today" Namine nodded her head sympathetically, "I know it must be hard talking about Ro- well you know, and it isn't something that you would want to announce to everyone what's going on, so you heading home?" Sora smiled sheepishly putting his hand behind his head, "No right now I'm heading over Riku's house for an hour and then i'm heading home but –" Sora was cut off by a horn; they both look out the window to see Riku in his car waiting for Sora, "Speaking of Riku, I'm pretty sure he wants you to hurry up" Namine laughs lightly, "He's always been impatient, but I'm kind of a hard listener so he can wait. I just wanted to say thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow, I better go before his hair turns white" Sora hops out of her car and runs over to Riku's car while she says bye. Sora sure could be a very pleasant person.

After a few more minutes Namine finally left the restaurant on her way home. She was slightly annoyed to find out they were working the road especially at this time of night, so she had to take a detour by the park. Driving by the park on a night like this always made Namine enjoy the scenery and she really knew she should just go home but she couldn't help taking her own detour parking her car to go into the park.

As soon as she opened the door she could feel the night air hit her skin, it was really relaxing; there was just a calm feeling in the air and she loved it. Namine didn't want to travel too far from her car but after a few moments of walking she was already far enough so that her car barley stood out to her in the dark. If there was any time to take her sketchbook anywhere this would be it, but alas she didn't have it with her. She decided she'd come back another night to draw when something her thoughts halted when she heard some leaves rustling by themselves, there was no wind this night.

Namine quickly started walking back towards her car, there was no way that she was going to go find out who or what was making those noises, that's what always happens in scary movies.

Namine hurridly made it back to her car and was unlocking the passenger door to get in quickly when something caught her eye, a flicker of blonde. She shook her head there was no way- she was just imagining things. After getting her head together she took a quick peek to the left and no one was there, then she took a peek to the right and she saw a figure covered by the dark trees.

Going with her gut instinct she gets out of her car; she just had to make sure it wasn't Roxas, and if it wasn't then at least she'd know and she wouldn't ever have to wonder if it was him. Namine was very wary walking over to the figure; from what she could she knew it was a boy. The guy just ignored the weird girl following him but after a minute he decided to see what the problem was, "Why are you following me?" He asked with a cold tone

Namine gaped and was going to answer when the boy turned around to face her with those ice blue eyes and she knew it, she happily ran over to him pulling him into a hug, "Roxas! Everyone was so worried" Namine stated when she felt him slowly push her away with a very confused look on his face, "Who the hell are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie checked the time and it was getting later every moment, this was really going to be one of the last times that she would offer picking up her cousin from any party. After sitting in the car for ten minutes Yuffie grew restless, she was never one to be patient enough to wait too long, so she gets out of her car and walks down the street to the party her cousin said she was going to be at. The party looked more like a club to Yuffie, but there was no bouncer at the entrance waiting to check and see if you're old enough for the party so Yuffie got in without any trouble.

The lights were flashing everywhere different colors and there were a lot of college students here from what Yuffie could tell but she didn't see her cousin in sight. Yuffie walked around for a while getting bored, she really didn't know why so many people liked to go to parties and half of the time they don't even remember what happened. Yuffie thought she saw her cousin so she stopped dead in her tracks when someone bumps into her she turns around to apologize for stopping randomly when she sees who it is, "Cloud! What are you doing here?" Cloud was taken a bit back, "No it's more like what are you doing here?"

Yuffie sighs, "I'm looking for my cousin, hey maybe you've seen him!" she starts excitedly jumping next to Cloud while he puts his hands on her shoulders attempting to stop the girl from exploding, "Tell me his name and maybe I know him" Yuffie eyes him warily, "What?" Cloud questions

"It's just well he has a funny name" she shrugs, "Just tell me I'm not five it's not like I'm going to make fun of him" he reassuringly rubs her shoulder, "Alright his name is Cherry" Cloud sweat drops, "Really?" Yuffie starts laughing hysterically, "No but you should have seen the look on your face!"

Cloud shakes his head, "You know you have problems" he states as a matter of fact while she smiles sweetly, "At least I don't have your problems with control remotes, I know how to share!" Yuffie crosses her arms over her chest, "Sure you do, anyway back to the reason you're here, what's your cousins _real_ name?" he purposely emphasized the real part to make sure Yuffie would tell him, "Oh his name is Edward, he's kind of tall, has a somewhat deep voice, he's usually hanging around girls, and he likes to make me wait on him" Cloud chuckled a little at her silliness, "I know who you're talking about, I think he just left while you were making fun of his name, it looked like he had someone with him" Yuffie's expression suddenly changed from bright and bubbly to anxious and a little panicky.

Yuffie ran full blast out of the party and Cloud ran out after her, it's not like he could just let Yuffie leave with the look she just gave him. He finally caught up to her and she was angrily yelling and kicking at the air, he would have laughed if he didn't feel bad for her, "Yuffie calm down what's going on?" She walks over to him and hands him her phone to read a text message she just received:

"_**Yuffie, I took the car but I got tired of waiting for you to come back so I called a cab to come pick you up but you're going to have to pay for it, sorry about that but me and Jessica had to well you know, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and if you're mom wants to know where I went just tell her that you don't know because I left"**_

_**-Edward**_

"Can you believe him? He took the car and left me here so he could go and bone some stupid girl! Now he expects me to take a cab a-"Cloud quickly puts his hand against her mouth or she'd never stop talking, "Look I can take you home, it's getting pretty late and I know I'm already feeling tired" Cloud says stretching a little, "But I can't go home without my cousin do you realize how much trouble I'll be in?" Cloud sighed, "Fine then spend the night at my house it's just me and Allie so you can have the guest room" Yuffie smile grows very big and she immediately hugs Cloud who just hugs her back, "Can we eat first?" Cloud laughs a little and agrees.

"Cloud!" A pretty girl with red hair glares at Yuffie and Cloud who just turns his head to look at the girl, "What?" he asks while she motions to Yuffie who tries to get out of the hug but Cloud doesn't let her go, "I thought we we're going to hang out" Cloud finally let's Yuffie go and walks over to the red head, "I have to take my sister's friend back to her house but I'll see you some other time" The girl happily smiles and hugs him throwing another glare at Yuffie who just rolls her eyes, and the girl walks away and Cloud walks back to Yuffie who glares at him, "Let's just go" she says walking in the wrong direction Cloud swiftly grabs onto her hand, "Come on Einstein it's the other way" Cloud doesn't even realize that he's still holding her hand while Yuffie's slightly blushing. They finally make it to the car and drop hands and get into the car which is awkwardly silent since Yuffie is staring out the window. Cloud looks at her out of the corner of his eye before deciding to speak up, "So you're not going to talk to me now?" Yuffie shakes her head stubbornly, "Don't tell me that, that girl made you jealous" Cloud states as Yuffie eyes bug out, "Heck NOOO! I am not the jealous type I just thought you weren't going to be a man whore anymore, hey that rhymed" Yuffie says a little amused.

"I'm not a man whore just because some girl wanted to talk to me and besides I don't remember saying that. What's your problem with all this man whore talk?" Just as Yuffie was about to go into her explanation about how much she didn't like Riku she saw him, "What the heck is he doing here?" Cloud was lost, she was talking to herself again, "What are you talking about?" Yuffie just pointed out the window and Cloud was surprised at who he saw. Cloud get's out of the car and walks over to Riku who was currently with some girl, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Cloud says menacingly with Yuffie close behind, even though the stupid jerk wasn't her favorite person it's not like she could just let Cloud beat him up for the fun of it.

Riku was on his guard and was already scowling he turned around ready to fight only to see Cloud and wait Yuffie? Cloud's glare turned into a friendly smirk and they both patted each other on the back, "Hey man I haven't seen you in forever" Riku exclaimed smirking as well, "Yeah ever since you left Leon's group I never really knew what happened with you" Yuffie was shocked she thought Cloud hated all of the guys she didn't understand at all so she steps in between the guys and push's both of them away arm length, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute now! How the heck do you know each other?" Riku takes a step away from her before saying, "Oh you, I see you know that thing" Yuffie drops her arms and turns directly towards Riku and gets closer to him waving her index finger at him, "He's Namine's older brother stupid" Cloud laughed a little, " So I see you two know each other to" They both sigh and turn away from each other before saying in unison, "Sadly". Yuffie glares at him, Riku just looks at them both, "So are you two on a date or something?" Both Yuffie and Cloud laugh, "oh no we just saw each other at the party down the street and she needs a ride home" Cloud explains while Riku feels himself become more calm, he didn't even recognize that he was tense for a moment.

"oh this is Vanessa, and Vanessa this is my friend Cloud, and that's Yuffie" Riku just points at them as the girl smiles, "Hi it's nice to meet you i-" Yuffie immediately cuts her off walking right in front of her staring at her, "You're pretty why the heck are you going out with that prick?" Riku glares at her as Cloud pulls Yuffie away from the confused girl, "Excuse Yuffie she doesn't really think before she speaks" Yuffie starts pulling away from Cloud, "No that's not true I always mean what I s-" Cloud puts his hand over Yuffie's mouth until she shuts up, "Are you done now?" Yuffie shakes her head yes and Cloud let's go of her mouth, "Can we go now? I'm starving" Cloud nods his head and Vanessa speaks up, "Hey we were just about to go eat to, do you guys want to join?" Riku immediately stares straight shaking his head no at Yuffie who smiles evilly, "Yeah that would be a lot of fun" Riku would get her back one day if she managed to ruin this date for him, but he's pretty sure that Cloud can control the little minx.

Yuffie sat next to Riku who was talking to Cloud and every once in a while he would throw a glare Yuffie's way while she would return the favor by giving him a kick under the table. Vanessa was seated next to Cloud while absentmindedly picking at her salad with a bored expression. Most of the time Riku would cheer the girl up, but he didn't even invite Yuffie and Cloud, she did, so why should he be the nice guy? Cloud was fine with him but his only problem was sitting next to the bubble blonde although she had been pretty quiet the whole time they've been there; Riku shook it off, he didn't want to know…. But maybe he did.

Yuffie sighed her plan of annoying Riku wasn't working to swell, not with Cloud sitting across the table. She absentmindedly starts eating a few fries of off Riku's plate while he turns to look at her, "You do realize you have your own food, right?" She nods her head before laughing evilly, "True! But yours taste better!" Riku just begins eating off of her plate, when she smacks his hand away, "No! This is my food you have your own!" All of them sweat drop while a waitress walks by them giving a wink at Riku who just smirks at her. Yuffie growls and gives him a hard kick underneath the table making him grunt he pulls her closer to him keeping a low tone, "What was that for?" Yuffie leans into him whispering, "You prick! How dare you scope out other girls when you're on a date!" Yuffie was going to continue yelling at him when she catches the waitress coming back around with some water.

The girl was trying to be inconspicuous but Yuffie knew she was just trying to come back by Riku and it was really annoying, what in the world did these girls find so attractive in him to the point that they're losing their own dignity? The waitress finally was at their table leaning over getting into Riku's personal space but Vanessa didn't even notice the girl and Riku wasn't really paying attention to her either, did she really get to him? Did the almighty egotistical Riku actually listen to her? It was too good to be true, but Riku still wasn't flirting. Cloud watched it all unfold in front of him; the waitress asking them – more like Riku and Cloud – if they need anything any water, Vanessa finally made eye contact with the girl and gave her a malicious look while the girl smiled, Yuffie trying not to laugh the water the waitress carelessly sets on the table spilling over onto to Yuffie who gets a pissed off look on her face while Riku starts cracking up.

In one swift motion Yuffie picks up the pudding from a nearby waiters tray and dumps it on Riku's head patting it. Cloud sighs he knew what was going to happen next. Riku starts grabbing random food from his plate throwing them at Yuffie while she shields herself from him while throwing desert at him. Within minutes the whole place is trashed and the manager is angrily yelling at them while Cloud tries to talk to the lady. The manager eventually makes both Yuffie and Riku wait outside with Vanessa a good 20 feet behind them, she was definitely not happy with this date and she was not going to get hit with any more food.

Yuffie and Riku both try to exit out of the same door pushing and shoving each other, "Well we wouldn't have gotten kicked out if you weren't making googily eyes with the waitress!" She angrily pushes him away from her, while he walks farther in front heading to his car, "I still can't believe that she finds someone like you attractive!" Riku stops in his tracks before swirling around walking back toward her; there was no way he was going to let her get away with insulting him again. He gets a few steps closer, backs her against the restaurant wall putting his arm around her waist and get's really close to her face and whispers, "What did you say?" Yuffie's eyes are wide open and she doesn't even attempt to move a muscle, she feels herself looking into his eyes, okay so maybe she could see why girls find him so intriguing. They both hear a twig snap and turn their heads to the left to see Namine standing on the sidewalk with her keys in her hand staring straight at them, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!" Namine smiles a little before turning her back to them.

Riku and Yuffie slowly turn their heads to look at each other and RIku let's go of her while she pushes him away, "Er- I'm going to go find Namine" Riku just shrugs and heads out to find Vanessa standing nearby. Vanessa walks over to Riku and sighs a little, "What?" Riku asks leaning against the wall, "You like her don't you?" Riku rolls his eyes, "No I don't she's the last person in the world that I would want to ever date, you have no idea how many times I just wish I would have never met her" Riku looks at Vanessa who looks shocked; Riku's about to ask her what's wrong when he turns to see Yuffie and Namine both standing still.

"You really hate me that much? Well you know what you stupid prick, screw you, you asshole!" Yuffie stomps away from him and into Namine's car, "Aww fuck, there's no way in hell that I'm apologizing, maybe now she'll leave me alone" Riku trys to ignore the guilt and walks over to Namine, "Hey tell your brother that I went home, I'm not sticking around here, have a good night" Namine nods, "It's all good, and Yuffie will be fine, she'll be back to bugging you tomorrow" Namine had to reassure him she knew that they did enjoy fighting with each other, and by now if they were to stop they'd probably miss each other even though neither would admit it. Namine walks over to her car and takes a seat next to Yuffie, "So Nami why are you here?"

"Cloud called me and told me to come pick you up, apparently you two got into another food fight and he's talking to the manager, so we are on our way home" Namine starts up the car and they drive back down to her house, "You know the weirdest thing happened to me today" Yuffie was all ears practically jumping off her seat, _nothing_ weird ever happened to Namine, "What! What? Tell me! Tell me!" Namine laughs at her friend, "Calm down. Alright when I was on my way home from the Areith's restaurant I stopped by the park. So after a while of walking and looking, I ran into Roxas, but he didn't know who I was so I'm not so sure if it was him. Whoever it was he sure did look a lot like Roxas" Yuffie pats Namine on the back, "You'll find him again, just don't give up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel was sitting in "the shack" with Demyx who was currently complaining about being hungry. Larxene was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich and ignoring her cousins cries of starvation, she simply walks out and takes her seat next to Axel who's channel surfing, "LARRXXEEENNNEE! I'm starvingggg!" Demyx falls on the ground and squirms a little, "Then go make yourself something to eat, stop being like Axel and be a little more handy, how can you expect to get a girlfriend if she's suppose to do everything for you?" Demyx frowns and sits on the floor while Axel chuckles, "What are you talking about don't you know a woman's place is in the kitchen?" Larxene reaches over and smacks Axel who just leans back in his seat when he feels something behind him. He reaches to see what it was and it turned out to be that teddy bear he got rid of, "What the fuck? What the hell is this thing doing here?" Demyx looks up at him, "Hey! It's that bear! I thought you got rid of it!" Demyx happily grabbing on to it while Larxene laughs at him, "You have a teddy bear what are you five?" Axel throws a pillow at her and she growls angrily getting ready to punch him when they hear their door bell.

"You get it" Axel says to Larxene who flips him off, "You get it" Larxene passes on to Demyx who's about to protest when she gives him the _eye_. Demyx get's up without any complaint to open the door but it swings open before he gets there and no one other than Roxas walks in. Demyx runs and get's Roxas in a big hug, "Roxas! You're Alive!" Roxas ignores Demyx's weird comment trying to get out of the hug, until he just pushes Demyx off for hugging him too long. Larxene smiles and gives the blonde a quick hug, "It's good to know you're alright" Axel walks over to him and lightly punches his shoulder, "Don't you ever do that to us, next time you do I swear I'm going to beat your ass when you show back up" Roxas runs his hand through his hear slightly confused he didn't really get what they were talking about, "Calm down Axel, it's not like I've been gone but my arm did heal really fast"

Demyx grabs onto Roxas' arm, closely examining it when Roxas defensively pulls his arm back, "What happened to your arm?" Roxas couldn't believe they didn't remember, "It was broken, don't tell me you don't remember what we did last week?" Demyx was going to say something when Axel stops him curious to see what Roxas would say, "No, I don't remember what we did last week" Roxas rolls his eyes, "You really don't remember jumping off our principals roof?" Axel was shocked, "Roxas, that happened like a year ago" Roxas had no idea what to say other than, "What the hell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Dun Dun Dun Alright so what i want to know is how ya'll out there are liking this so don't forget to review**

**Roxas: Damn i'm back and all you can talk about is being a nag to your readers?**

**Me: RROOOXXXASSSS!**

**I run over and hug him until he pushes me away**

**Roxas: Okay i get it you missed me, stop being so mushy it's annoying**

**Sora: Yay! My cousin's back!**

**Roxas: Keep bugging me and i'll leave again**

**Me/Sora: NOOOOO!**

**Riku: Finally another cool person is back**

**Kairi glares at him**

**Kairi: What's that suppose to mean**

**Riku: Aww come on Kai you know i love you**

**Sora: What type of love?**

**Riku smacks Sora**

**Kairi: Yeah Riku what type of love?**

**Riku: The kind of love that helps you when you're in trouble**

**Kairi: No you cannot borrow my notes**

**Roxas: I can't believe i'm saying this but i really didn't miss you guys**

**Namine: Wait! Wheres Yuffie?**

**Everyone looks around until they hear Sora scream and dissapear**

**Roxas: Oh great! Now more people are missing**

**Yuffie pops up with Sora, who is currently fight over a cookie with Sid**

**Sid: Oy! It's mine go get your own!**

**Sora: No! this is mine Yuffie made them for me**

**Yuffie: Actually i found it in my cousin's car**

**Sid gives it to Sora who eat's it happily**

**Kairi reaches over and smacks Sora**

**Sora: Owwww!**

**Kairi: You idiot! That could kill you!**

**Sid: Hey there are many pretty ladies in here**

**Roxas: Stop being a perv**

**Sid: There's anger management boy!**

**Roxas: Screw you!**

**Sid: did you know while i was on my trip in france i was taught by the guru of perv's and now i have special power**

**Yuffie: What is it?**

**Sid laughs looking at Kairi**

**Sid: I'd say a 34 C**

**Roxas: That's not a gift you dumbass**

**Sid: Let's see you tell me that cuties bra size**

**Kairi angrily punches sid**

**Sid: Ouch, i guess i shouldn't broadcast that loud**

**Riku: You think?**

**Yuffie: Alright so if any of you can guess who's the one talking in the beginning, then you'll get a sneak preview to the next chapter! So you better think hard and right about it!**

**Me: And you know like i said don't forget to Review! I want to know your opinion and if you like where this story is going and if you all don't mind you should check out EnterAbyss29.91 's version of this story! and be sure to leave them a review it's called Only Fools Fall in Love: my version. So be sure to check it out!**

**Roxas: Alright shut up already!**

**Me: Boy did i miss you!**


	21. Chosen Steps

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: Alright so i feel that i must give props to all my reviewers especially EnterAbyss29.91, literally your second review pushed me over the edge and i was like, yup i know i have to finish writing this chapter**

**Roxas: Apparently writing get's harder as you go father and deeper into a story or some lame shit like that**

**Sora: Hey! That's not a good thing to say what if children read this?**

**Roxas: that's their fault, they're parents shouldn't let them and besides it's rating says it all**

**Kairi: Come on you should all be happy, the gangs back and we all love each other!**

**Riku: Where the Hell is Yuffie!**

**Me: Why you want to pronounce your love for her?**

**Namine: Why are you wearing a towel on your head?**

**Riku sighs before taking off the towel**

**Everyone: HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!**

**Namine: WHy the heck would you let Yuffie near you with any type of sharp object!**

**Riku: That's not the point! I was distracted and she just snuck up on me! And now my beautiful hair is gone!**

**Roxas: At least now she can't call you a homo**

**Roxas continued to chuckle**

**Riku: Just you wait Yuffie i'll get you back!**

**Riku angrily stomps out of the room**

**Me: Well i better start writing the next chapter so i don't keep ya'll waiting as long!**

**Sora: Yeah this one took so long to write i swear you enjoy torturing your fans**

**Me: I'm so sorry! I promise to write more!**

**Roxas: Hey do any of you have any more cookies?**

**Yuffie pops up out of nowhere**

**Yuffie: Enjoy reading the Chappie!**

**Chapter 21: Chosen Steps**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why does it all have to be so confusing? At first everything seems so clear, then it all changes and you can't even tell what's right, wrong, good, horrible, anything at all. I'll admit it I've made mistakes and there are things that I wish wouldn't have happened but I do believe that I can help my friends especially when they need me. I hope that Roxas can regain his memories because those are the most precious things that we will ever own. Although, I do believe that, if I hold on to those memories from the past instead of trying to run away from them…. One day, I will be able to overcome those sad memories and turn them into something positive… I really believe that. Because I believe that no memory is ever worth forgetting…_

_-Sora_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That did not happen a year ago" Roxas stated somewhat frustrated, "And if that really did happen a year ago, then Fuck I'm screwed!" Roxas angrily hits the wall, "Look we've been hanging around you a lot, so we can fill you in on some things and the rest, well you're going to have to rely on your cousin for that" Axel calmly makes Roxas take a seat.

"Great, the one guy that always ruins everything for me is now the only guy that I have to rely on" Roxas knew this was going to just be another big headache he'd be surprised if he didn't die of a heart attack before he found out about his so called "knew life". This was one of the worst things that could have happened, well he could be dead so maybe it wasn't the worst but it sure wasn't the best. There was one thing he was curious to know about though, "Hey, do I know some girl with Light Blonde hair and Blue eyes, I didn't catch her name but she sure acted like she knew me, she even offered me a ride home, apparently I live with that idiot, and she's like my neighbor or something I don't know" Demyx smiled he knew exactly who he was talking about, "That's Namine, she's one of our friends and she's pretty cool, and nice. We all don't really know much about her but you two are either on good terms or bad ones, right know I'm guessing that you're on good one's" Axel smacks his own forehead, Demyx could be such a dork sometimes.

Larxene hesitantly tries to decide whether or not she should tell them more about Namine, "You all should know something about her, especially know that Roxas doesn't remember her, her brother is Cloud and I'm not so sure she knows about anything that went down, but Roxas this could be an opportunity for you to not get involved with her. Since you don't even remember her it's not like you have any feelings for her, so just try to stay away from her, or something and I don't know what but something could happen"

"Oh great don't tell me that I have to worry about Cloud now" Roxas sighs, he didn't really care much about anything at the moment, but he needed to know this. Being on Cloud's bad side - from experience- was never a good thing.

"We don't know, as far as we know he doesn't know anything, but we can't be sure" Roxas shakes his head this was already way to much information.

"You guys you can tell me more tomorrow but tonight I just want to rest and relax, I don't want to know anymore about my life than I have to, it just sounds like a bunch of bs and drama that I don't give a damn about" Demyx, Laxrene Larxene and Axel take a gander at each other and shrug their shoulders, boy did they miss the old Roxas. Not to say the new Roxas was any different he was just more involved with people and drama for that matter, they had a feeling that this Roxas wouldn't pay any attention to that crap.

Roxas get's up off the seat he was in and heads up the stairs to his old bedroom, he would eventually move back in with his cousin but if he could prolong the process for a little while more, the better it was for him. He remembered all the fights Sora and him would get into, mainly about him hanging out with the wrong crowd and they would always settle it with a fight, nothing too serious at all, even though sometimes Sora would refuse to fight him. He wouldn't be able to deal with Sora if he was the same annoying cousin, he'd probably just end up moving back here. Roxas just laid down on his bed and relaxed, he hadn't even realized how tired he was. He began to think; everything was so different and it's not like he could tell anyone the truth, not now anyway, everything had been set into motion and there was no going back now.

"So do you think he'll be fine?" Demyx asks looking at Axel who shrugs, "I don't know he could always remember, there would just have to be something that triggers his memory, but he'll never remember unless he wants to" Demyx nods his head in agreement before turning on the television. Larxene begins to laugh as Axel groans, "Demyx we are not and I repeat not watching Spongebob again!" Axel jumps on the couch and begins to wrestle with Demyx over the controller, "NO! Axel! You got to chose what we watched yesterday!" Demyx hollered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud quietly made his way into his house, it was pretty late but he had to talk to the manager and then he had to talk to the owner and after paying for their food and some damages he finally made it home. Cloud didn't even bother going up into his room and just hops on the couch to sleep. He closes his eyes and feels someone jump on him, "Yes Yuffie?" He asks with his eyes still closed, "How did you know it was me?" Cloud laughed a little at the shock in her voice, "Who else would come and jump on me?" He opens his eyes and can barely make out her face in the dark, "I don't know ever thought that there's a creeper in your house, or what about the boogie man? Those are all good possibilities"

"Yeah but highly unlikely, so what do you want?" Yuffie get's off of him and begins walking away when he groans and catches her by the hand and pulls her back on him, "Come on Yuff, tell Cloud what's wrong" Yuffie sighs, "Well sometimes I feel like you just see me as a pest, and not only you but everyone, especially that annoying douche Riku" Cloud reaches over and turns on a lamp to get a good look at her face which wasn't in its usual smile, Cloud cups her face in his hands to make her look at him, "Listen Yuffie, you are not a pest and you're amazing, really what type of girl has the guts to speak her mind? Not many but you do it loudly, not only do your friends love you, they have a good reason to I know you make Namine happy and she wouldn't be as good as she is now if she didn't have you. You really do brighten people's days so don't feel down on yourself, and don't mind Riku; he's still young and stupid so he'll say things he doesn't mean. I've been there before trust me, and now when I look back I don't understand why I was so mean to a certain girl or something like that" Cloud let's go of Yuffie's face as she smiles at him and gives him a hug, "Thank you Cloud, you're really great, I just want you to know that"

"Yeah I know, that's what they all say. So if everyone thinks I'm so great they should just build a monument of me already, where all you ladies can worship me from" Yuffie glares up at him and he just laughs, "So tell me how do you know that prick Riku?" Cloud lies back before telling her anything, "Alright, so this is why you bug me? I'm just kidding. Riku if you didn't know went to Destiny High before he ever came here, he use to live there and for a while when I was hanging out with Leon I just happened to run into him. He had a lot of nerve and guts so I immediately liked him. I was leaving the group and knew Leon would take over all the work, so he needed a partner who could lead and I saw it in Riku so he was offered a place in Leon's group and after convincing him for a while he joined; that was one of the hardest thing to do, convince him. Riku was a hard worker and he rose in the ranks to the point he was Leon's second hand man. By that time I was already gone and rarely visited them all, last time I came back he wasn't there and I asked Leon what happened. Leon said Riku quit and something along the lines that he was a traitor, but when I confronted him about it he said he didn't need the group and he was done with that stuff because Leon wasn't being a fit leader and he didn't need to follow someone like that. So I let it be, and we're still good friends, i mean Leon and Riku don't get along as well but i get along with both of them"

"I don't get why he doesn't like me, I mean yeah sure I do annoy him but he really doesn't like me" Yuffie slumped in the seat looking at her hands as Cloud leans up, "You know I can't really say. Maybe it's like when we were all kids, you know where the boys always are mean to the girl they like and vice versa, but Riku's not like that who knows maybe it's you" Yuffie is totally shocked, "I don't like him alright! Not like that, I complain when he's around but I don't know maybe if he was at least a little decent towards me maybe I wouldn't hate him as much and he would totally need to stop being a womanizer" Cloud yawns, "Well it's really late so you should go to bed and since you already have me up I'm going to my room" Cloud stands up and pulls Yuffie off the couch, "Aww Cloud! I don't want to go to bed!" Yuffie starts running away when he grabs her by the waist and hauls her over his shoulder while she's laughing, "Be quiet you're going to wake up Namine!" Cloud scolds in a quiet tone as the loud mouth continues to laugh. He walks by Namine's room very fast so she wouldn't be woken from Yuffie's giggles.

Cloud set's her down on the bed and quickly tucks her in so she can't get out as she whines, "Cccllooouuddd!" He turns around and walks back toward her, "Will you stop talking? What is it you want know?" Yuffie playfully bats her eyelashes at him, "Can I at least have a good night kiss?" She winks at him as she points to her forehead and Cloud walks back over to sit next to her, "What's next? A bed time story?" Yuffie totally ignores his sarcasm and nods her head, "I would love a bed time story but I thought you were tired, oh but I do love the story of Sleeping beauty! My mom always told me about it, I also like the story of the zodiac. And no I don't mean the killer dude – that's too scary – I mean like the Chinese zodiac because it's –" Cloud smirks a little before kissing the loud mouths lips, Yuffie suddenly shuts up and melts into the kiss before Cloud pulls away and head's out of the room, "Good night, Yuffie" he closes the door behind him and she's still speechless, "Wow, I'm never telling Namine" the girl decides turning off the light.

Yuffie felt herself being shaken, she was pushing the person away before flickering her eyes open to see Cloud sitting on the couch with her, "Come on get up Yuffie, you can't sleep down here" Yuffie felt clueless, "How long have I been asleep?" Cloud stopped nagging her for the moment, "I guess you don't really like Riku because you fell asleep while I was telling you about him, I let you sleep for about ten minutes but now I'm getting tired and I was going to my room and I knew you'd bug me if I let you sleep down here so let's go" Yuffie reluctantly got up from her seat and started trudging up the stairs very slowly she couldn't believe she just had a dream about Cloud. Yuffie didn't even realize that she stopped walking when she feels Cloud put his arms around her making her move forward, "Come on sleepy head, you really are like a zombie" Yuffie laughs a little, "Trust me it's not as bad as some people I know"

Cloud quickly get's her into the guest room and tucks her into bed, "Good night Yuff, I'll see you tomorrow" He gently places a kiss on her forehead before heading over to his own room.

Yuffie sat in bed feeling her face warm, sure it wasn't the kiss she dreamt but it was still nice. Yuffie smiled to herself before shutting her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine was in the kitchen making some pancakes when Yuffie finally made her way down the stairs; Namine laughed at her as she came down like a zombie, "Let me guess you smelt the food and that's all you can think about?" Yuffie slowly nods her head, "At least it's nice to know that this is how you act when you don't have sugar in your body, well we'll fix that right up and then we need to get ready for school"

Cloud sat at their dining table curiously watching Kourtney pour an enormous amount of syrup on her pancakes, "You do realize if you eat your pancakes with that much syrup you might as well take a straw and drink the syrup bottle" Yuffie get's a big grin on her face, "Good idea" she gets up from the table and gets a straw from the drawer and proceeds to stick it in the syrup and happily drinks it all before sticking her tongue out "Okay this is too sweet! Bad idea! Bad idea!" Yuffie exclaims as Namine and Cloud laugh at her, "Well I'm going to go get ready I'm still feeling pretty exhausted from yesterday but thanks for the breakfast Nami! And you can't leave until you say bye to me Cloudy!" Yuffie yells pointing at Cloud before she runs up the stairs, "Hey Yuffie don't take too long or Namine will leave you behind! And you'll miss your goodbye to me and regret it"

After a while Namine heads out of the house to stroll around waiting for Yuffie to get out. After a few paces she noticed Sora's house and there happened to be a big painting on his front porch. She walks towards the painting as if in a daze, the painting was really amazing. Namine began to admire the painting, reaching out to touch the soft delicate paint, "Do you like painting?" Namine immediately jumps back from the painting and sees a guy around her brothers age grinning at her, he had a slight resemblance to Roxas when he smiled, even if it was rare.

"Yeah I do, it's my hobby" The guy began to speak to her again when Sora walked out of the house and stared at Namine and his Uncle, "Hey Namine I see you've met my Uncle Sid"

The Blonde smiles at the boy as he begins to lightly push her off the porch toward their school, "Don't mind my uncle he's just a perv, come on I'll walk you to school" Sid glares at his nephew, "Hey! That's not a nice thing to say about your family!" Sora just rolls his eyes, "You are my uncle that's been removed twice so as far as I'm concerned you're not my family!" Sora laughs walking Namine down the driveway. Sid smiles, "Yeah and when I make a million dollars off of this master piece don't expect to get any money from me your twice removed uncle!" he goes back to painting his so called "master piece".

Yuffie rushes out of Namine's house managing to run straight into Sora who- unlike Namine- manages to stay standing up while she gets knocked to the ground making Namine laugh. Yuffie pouts as Sora helps her up, "Well at least some here is nice unlike my so called "Best friend" who just stands there and laughs at me" Namine pulls the reluctant Yuffie into a hug, "Come on Yuff you know I love you, besides you always knock me down so I'm thanking you Sora for being here and letting her run into you"

"Yeah no problem" Sora smiles as a car pulls up to the house, "Hey it's Riku!" Sora announces happily while Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Just what I needed" Namine playfully pats Yuffie on the back, "Hey you're going to have to talk to him eventually." Yuffie slowly trudges to the car with Namine standing awkwardly in front of the car by Sora.

"So you getting in or what?" Riku asks them while Sora and Namine nod while Yuffie ignores him making him smirk, "You can get in to unless you prefer walking" Yuffie gets into the backseat with Sora and Namine slamming the door when she notices a Burnett sitting in the front seat that looked nothing like Kairi or like the chick he was out with the night before.

"Who are you?" Yuffie asks rudely without realizing it when Namine elbows her whispering, "Be nice"

"Oh this is Bailey, she's new at our school" Riku explains giving Yuffie a smug look making her want to punch it right off his face. Bailey turns to look at Yuffie and fake smiles at her. Yuffie ignores her and sits back in her seat mumbling to herself.

"So how was your night?" Sora asks leaning forward in his seat, "Yeah how was Vanessa? She was so pretty, I mean wow that girl was a keeper don't tell me you already through with her after one night?" Yuffie loudly announces making sure Bailey the Bitch hears it. Riku ignores her before answering, "Vanessa wasn't really my type I like more of a challenge, not that you would know considering"

"Just don't talk to me you prick, anyway so Bailey where are you from?" Yuffie fights her urge to smack the aqua eyed boy driving the car. Bailey turns to them and smiles like she's hiding a dark secret, "Oh I'm from Destiny High"

"What?" Yuffie chokes out coughing a little, "Oh yeah I remember is everyone from Destiny High going to go to Twilight high?" Sora shrugs, "I heard that they're transferring a lot of kids from there to here but I'm not sure what they're going to do with all of them because our school can't hold everyone"

"Maybe they'll build them a monkey cage, where they can be in their natural habitat, we shouldn't mix cats with dogs; these things never turn out right. And while they build that cage they might as well throw Riku in it too considering that he's more of a wild animal than any normal person in the world" Yuffie smirks a little watching Bailey's reaction, "You Bitch! If anyone needs to go to the zoo it's you, you freak" Yuffie glared at her getting the urge to punch her to.

"Hey you don't even know her, so back off, don't forget you're the new one so you better watch what you say" Namine speaks up annoyed with this girl, she just gave her a bad feeling. Bailey really reminded her of a girl she knew at her old prep school. The girl's name was Agatha and she tried to make herself so well known to everyone she ended up with a bad reputation, and the fact that this girl was so fast to start making drama proved she was no different than Agatha.

Yuffie on the other hand wasn't being her happy peppy usual self, what Riku had said the night before must have really gotten to her. Yuffie just ignored Bailey, there was nothing she could say that would get to her, not that she even cared to bug her, she really wanted to make Riku mad but she hadn't found a good way to get him back from the stuff he had said the night before.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for Sora talking to Riku about some sports that had gone on over the weekend. Their arrival to school was different from their usual days, it was more like a circus with all the new students out in the commons. Riku pulled up next to Kairi's car and she was sitting with her cousin Xion. They all stepped out of the car and greeted each other as Sora grabs a hold of Xion and pulls her over to the side to talk with her alone making her giggle.

Kairi sighs a little watching the two, "It must really suck knowing that your ex finds your cousin more attractive than you" Kairi feels the voice right next to her ear, she quickly spins around to face the girl with the annoyingly familiar voice, "Well Rikku considering the fact that all the guys you've ever dated are only interested in you for the night, well then there's nothing to consider right?" Rikku angrily glares at Kairi as she smirks at her, "Where's the other skank you hang out with? She seems to be missing from your slut patrol" Rikku turns her attention to Namine who is standing nearby, "Hey if it isn't Saint Mary, Leon has his eye on you, so watch out for that one, girls like you are always so sweet before he gets to them, and after that well like I said watch out" Namine lets out a startled chuckle, "No, he's not interested in me he just likes to talk to me besides he's best friends with my older brother, he wouldn't dare do anything to me"

"Alright, keep living in your la la land, but sooner or later it'll happen"Rikku says mysteriously walking away from the girls to find the people she normally hangs out with.

Yuffie shakes her head in disbelief; there was no way that this school would ever be the same. Yuffie looks around some more when she sees Bailey and Riku kissing, _'Of course he would be doing something like that, the stupid prick. Poor Bailey, she doesn't even understand what she's getting herself involved with. I expect him to find another girl by lunch'_ She turns away from the scene and back to Namine and Kairi, "So you girls ready for Mr. Ansem's class?" She asks her mind lingering on the fact that she really hates Riku. Namine and Kairi node their head and promptly leave and make their way to class without the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were a lot of different people in Mr. Ansem's class, some that Namine had never even seen. She searched for a familiar face but he never did turn up. The bell rings and the students take their seats when Mr. Ansem call's for attendance; half way through the list, the classroom door opens and Namine feels her heart skip a beat when Leon walks in. Namine sinks into her chair he was not the person she was expecting.

"What's your name?" Mr. Ansem looks at the boy, "Leon" He answers bored with the class already. Mr. Ansem looks at the boy sternly, "Alright, and Next time, don't be late to my class" Leon ignores him as his eyes land on Namine who is staring straight back at him with an annoyed look. He swiftly makes his way to the back of the class room and takes the empty seat next to her, "Hey there Nami bear, how you doing today?"

"Fine" she says without much effort, like he would really care about how her day is going. Not only was Leon in her class so was Rikku, and Bailey, but this was nothing I mean really it's not like she already had to deal with Selphie not liking her. Namine puts her head down, who was she trying to kid, this was just too much. The door opens again and Roxas steps into the classroom. He ignores Mr. Ansem and plops down in a empty seat, which just ticks Mr. Ansem off as he walks over to the blonde, "Detention for the next two weeks"

"Look Mr. Ansem I don't know what your problem is but really lay off. The way I see it I did you a favor, aren't you glad you didn't have to deal with me for the past few weeks" Mr. Ansem was about to answer when Roxas spoke up, "That was a statement, not a question" Sora pops up from his seat and runs over to his cousin picking him up out of his seat and squeezes him into a hug. Roxas shoves Sora off of him with a shocked look on his face, "What the hell was that for!"

Sora looks at Roxas cluelessly while standing up, "I was just happy that you're back you've been gone for a few days and I thought I'd never see you again, besides I would have been skinned alive if I didn't find you" Mr. Ansem looks at both of them while glaring at the cousins, "Alright, let's get back to history this isn't a drama class" Sora sulks back to his seat while Roxas calmly sits down, somewhat pissed off.

Yuffie glares at Riku, he just really bugged her with his new toy; Bailey. Sure she was pretty, but she was obviously stupid if she was willing to get herself involved with that prick. But how could she expect her to know anything about him, she was new. He was an asshole. Yuffie idly sits in her seat and doodles on the desk, completely oblivious to everything that had gone on around her.

Riku knew he was getting under Yuffie's skin, and it just made him laugh; the fact that he could get her so mad and she hadn't even really done much to make him mad was just irony. He knew he would have to apologize for what he had said the night earlier but he really didn't want to, his ego was too big for that and if he did apologize then he would have to admit her was wrong and there was no way that he was ever wrong. He looked back to see her focusing on her desk, she could be so oblivious. Bailey was sitting next to him drawing girl hearts that read "Riku + Bailey= Love". Yeah like that would ever happen, Riku was always surprised at how stupid some of the girls he dated were. It was as if they were born without a brain, the moment a girl ever mentions love or anything serious Riku would always bolt. He didn't want a relationship, he wanted some fun and he really didn't want to be stuck with just one pretty girl if he could just date all of them. He was a genius.

Sora couldn't focus on what was being said in class, he couldn't figure out why Roxas was acting like that. He really didn't want to go back to square one with him, when both of them use to fight, he really enjoyed how much they had gotten along, even when they once swore they'd never be friends. It's surprising that there was once a time that even he didn't like Roxas especially since he tried to like everyone. He remembered the first time he ever met Roxas they were only 14.

**Flashback**

Sora patiently sat in the car while his parent's were in the front seat discussing something about his cousin. He only caught parts of their conversation but he could make out some of what they were saying. They kept saying "Roxas" so Sora figured that, that was his cousin's name.

He was told that he had met his cousin once, at least that's what his parent's said. Apparently they were really small like about one or two, so it's understandable why he didn't really remember him. Sora's thoughts' were interrupted as the car came to a halt. He looked out the car window and saw Shelterwood, a center for troubled teens, that's what it said on the bulletin board placed with the centers name.

Sora followed his parents inside until they saw a man in a white coat waiting for them. Sora looked around the place and the walls were bare and a creamy color of white, it looked like an insane asylum at least what Sora imagined one would look like. Some kids were strolling around but none of them dared to get close to him or his parents.

The man in the white suit lead them down a corridor as he spoke to his parents. Through one of the big windows Sora saw a kid with Golden blonde hair playing pool with a smug smile on his face while the kids around him didn't look to happy. Sora was snapped out of his thoughts as his parents nudged him to move on.

"He's been in and out of here with his brother before but since his brother left, it's gotten progressively worse each time he's come back. This last time he was bruised pretty badly, along with some cuts. He's admitted that he hasn't been living with his father and that his father was taken to prison for child abuse but don't mention that to him. Warning for you, he has issues and a temperament problem, so take time to get to know him before you decide what you want to do. Roxas is a –" The man in the white suit paused when he heard a big commotion coming from the wreck room.

He ran down the hall with Sora's parents following close after him. Sora could hear yelling and things being knocked over as he got closer to where everyone was running to. He saw the same blonde kid he had seen earlier engaged in a fight with a kid that looked twice his size and more mean, but the blonde kid was holding his own; he had the bigger kid under him up until the man in white pulled the kid away and out into the hallway.

"What type of stunt are you pulling out there Roxas! Your Aunt and Uncle along with your cousin have come a long way to see you and your first impression for them is you fighting! How do you think that makes you look?" Rob, the man in white questions the teen who slumps down in his chair

"I don't care, and I really don't give a hell that they brought my stupid cousin" Roxas turns his head to face the creamy white wall bitterly

"This is the only family you have left whether you like it or not, and from what I know they are decent people who are kind enough to travel all this way just to meet you. Roxas I don't know what to do with you anymore, this could be good for you. Give it a chance" Roxas stubbornly ignored Rob

Rob sighed, "Look I'll go in there and speak to them, then you'll meet them"

"Whatever" Roxas says finding a black sharpie under his chair

Rob walks into the room he had just taken Roxas out of to Sora's parents, "I'm sorry about that, sometimes things like that happen here" Rob continued talking distracting Sora's parents, so Sora decides to step away from his parents and out into the hall way where the man in white had just taken the kid that was fighting.

Roxas sat father down the hall and was drawing something on the wall while chuckling a little. Sora approaches Roxas who gets startled with the sudden presence. He recognized the kid from the other room but he had never seen him before so he could only guess that this was his so called cousin.

"What are you doing?" Sora asks curiously while Roxas smirks, "None of your damn business, what's your name anyway?"

"Sora, I'm your cousin" Sora smiles while Roxas looks at him like a weirdo, "What a lame name" he replies annoying Sora, "Well Roxas is a pretty lame name to" Roxas glares at him, "It's still cooler than Sora, Sora is a sissy girls anme not a guy name you retard"

Sora starts to glare at Roxas, "At least my parents care enough to stick around" Sora retorts striking a nerve in Roxas, "Who the hell do you think you are mommy's boy!" Roxas was pissed off

"At least a mommy's boy is better than a criminal and if you do end up living with us stay out of my room!" Roxas laughed sarcastically, "Like I would ever live with the likes of you, and honestly I think I like criminal more than mommy's boy, at least I won't get my ass kicked"

"What do you want to bet!" Sora says walking closer to Roxas, "Is that a challenge?" Roxas says bumping into Sora. The two boys began wrestling each other to the ground making a ruckus. Neither could get the upper hand and Roxas was slightly impressed that Sora could actually fight.

A few workers caught sight of the boys and tore them apart making them sit far away from each other until Sora's parent's were present with Rob. It was silent and all Sora could think of was how much he didn't like his so called cousin, '_This place is so boring, I could be home hanging out with Riku and Kairi I don't get why my parents wanted me to come and meet someone that doesn't even like me. I can't imagine what it would be like living with him, I would say impossible.'_ He peered down where Roxas was and saw him flip him off with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can't you two try to get along?" Sora's mom scolded both of them once she got them to sit almost next to each other with an empty chair separating them. Both boys crossed their arms over their chest and turned their heads sharply away from each other, "We're never going to be friends" The both swore in unison. Sora's parent's sighed, they would have to do a lot of work before these two would be friends.

**End of Flashback**

But that was the past and Sora knew that somewhere deep down inside Roxas would have to remember that they were all past that. Maybe if he doesn't engage a fight with Roxas he would be fine, and they could become closer faster. Maybe everything would be alright. Maybe he was a fool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

First period was uneventful after Roxas' and Sora's little exchange. Namine had looked for him after the bell rang but he was nowhere in sight. And even when second period had started he still wasn't there. Namine noticed all the new additions of people she had never seen before and couldn't wait until she could see some more familiar faces, she hadn't seen Demyx or Axel since the news about Roxas, so she was happy she would see them in their third period with crazy Mr. Sephiroth leading the way.

Namine made her way to third period meeting up with Yuffie at her locker. Yuffie had a puzzled look on her face while staring at her open locker.

"Does this look right to you?" Yuffie asked pointing at her locker, Namine peered inside and got a puzzled look as well, "I could have sworn I put, you know, in here but it's not here anymore! It's a conspiracy! No one is safe!" Yuffie yelled dramatically

"Didn't you take it home?" Namine asked, "NO! I didn't I'm telling you, and next thing you know a C.I.D man will be around asking questions and then what am I going to do? I'll never be able to explain anything and my secret cover will be blown!" Namine reaches over and places her hand on Yuffie's forehead, "Well you're temperature seems fine, so what could it be that's made you go crazy?"

"I'm not crazy! I prefer e-" Yuffie was cut off by no one other than Riku, "Hell not your crazy" Yuffie turns around and glares at him while Sora stands next to him elbowing him in the ribs making Yuffie laugh.

"So you guys ready to go see crazy Mr. Sephiroth?" Sora asks while Riku ignores them making Yuffie even more mad, "Well maybe this week has cooled him off" Namine says positively as they begin walking towards their class. Kairi out of nowhere starts running towards them completely freaked out.

"Guys you're never going to believe this!" Kairi yells frantically, they all stare at her waiting for her to speak, "So are you going to tell us already?" Riku says carelessly while Kairi sticks her tongue out at him, "We're going camping"

Sora scratches his head confused, "That's cool" he smiles while Kairi shakes her head, "No it's not what you think it is! Yes we're going camping but the catch is that we have to go with _**everyone**_"

"Oh great that means that I'm going to be stuck with you for, wait how long?" Yuffie asks Kairi, "they said as long as it takes" Yuffie turns back to Riku and sticks her finger out at him, "that means I'm going to have to deal with this prick for 'as long as it takes'? Please stop the torture just kill me know!" Yuffie pretends to cry on Namine's shoulder.

"And get this, they want us to bring most of our supplies, and we have to cook our own food," Kairi sighs, schools sure did suck, "With your cooking that's sure to be lethal" Sora chuckles while Kairi smacks him over the head, "I never said I would cook for you" Namine laughs, "When did you find this out?"

"Mr. Sephiroth is going to announce it next period, which we are all going to be late to if we don't go right now" Kairi says quickly rushing them all to class. They all sat down quietly wondering if Pence would dare show his face to crazy Mr. Sephiroth. Namine sat down at her seat as Demyx and Axel smiled and waved at her, she waved back. She noticed Roxas come into the class room and sit across from her in their group but he avoided her stare just looking at the crazy teacher trying to get a rise out of him. Demyx and Axel shook their heads, of course this Roxas would do that, boy they did really miss him, but they weren't sure which one they missed more.

"What are you staring at?" Mr. Sephiroth looks quizzically at Roxas, "Who said I was staring?" Roxas answered back, "Why are you questioning me?" Mr. Sephiroth glares at him daring him to answer

"why not?" Roxas says never breaking his stare, "Stop contradicting me" Mr. Sephiroth commands, "I'm not contradicting you" Roxas states, "Even that was a contradiction" Roxas just shrugs his shoulders ignoring the stares coming from everyone in the class. Mr. Sephiroth had to admit when he was defeated, and right now he was done, there was no point in arguing with that boy and it's not like he could figure out a way to beat him, he would plan on it. Instead he decided that it would be best to make his important announcement, "Alright everyone, whether you've heard it or not it's true you all will be going on a camping trip to hell. Misfortunately I will be joining you all on this trip, so I'm going to tell you now. Bother me on this trip for any little reason and I can promise you that they won't find your body and beware beast do stalk those woods" Mr. Sephiroth smiles at the frightened look on their faces, his job was done for the day.

"Alright, now I'm supposed to go over the rules but since I believe that it's a waste of valuable class time I'll just past around the rules and regulations as well as what you all need to pack and if you forget to pack your stuff have fun in the cold" Mr. Kahn steps over to the white board when he sees a kid raise his hand, Mr. Sephiroth slowly turns around and glares at the kid, "Mr. Sephiroth, do you know when we will be going?"

"Did I say you could ask QUESTIONS!" He bellowed angrily at the new kid. The kid was about to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The kid looked at who was holding onto him and the kid formerly known as Pence in disguise shook his head no, trying to warn him. The kid blew him off, like he was really going to listen to a kid from Twilight High. He turned to look at Mr. Sephiroth and smiled smugly, "It doesn't matter that's what you're here for" The kid answered

Mr. Sephiroth's face turned red with fury, "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" He yelled as the fear began to sink into the kid. He fearfully scattered out of the classroom, he should have never answered back.

Mr. Sephiroth began searching the room for any sign of disobedience and Pence, "YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" He commanded to Hayner who dared to ask why, seeing that he wasn't doing anything wrong but possibly sitting and being in Mr. Sephiroth's class at the moment, "Because I don't like you" Mr. Sephiroth answered trying to hold back his yelling, the principal had warned him about him yelling during every period and how Ms. Orr, the chemistry teacher next door was complaining about the disruption of her class. Hayner shrugged his shoulders towards Olette and complied to his crazy teacher's wishes.

A few minutes of silence passed and all the so called "trouble makers" of the class had been excused Mr. Sephiroth began to speak again, "Today we are starting a new project" Yuffie began to get excited, "Does that mean that we get new groups?" She was imagining the joy of not having to work with the so called "god's gift to the ladies" as he would like to say. Yuffie was about ready to throw a party and start happy dancing when Mr. Sephiroth cleared his throat making her come out of her dream world.

"No, you will be staying in these groups until the rest of the year" Yuffie over exaggerates her sigh before speaking actually quietly for once, "But you don't understand…. I'll die in this group" Mr. Sephiroth smiles, "I stand corrected, you will stay in these groups until the end of the year or until you die" Mr. Sephiroth's malicious smile just made Yuffie hang her head

"So as I was saying, The project that we are going to do today will deal with people," Mr. Sephiroth paused for dramatic effect allowing Roxas to mumble, "Ugh, I hate people"

"There are plenty of new students in this class and I want each and **every **one of you to meet, greet, and have a conversation with another person, that you do not know and if you do end up with someone you know, then pretend you don't know them" Everyone in the class groans, not only did they have to spend "however long it takes" – whatever that means – with their rival school on some lame camping trip, but now they actually had to attempt to get along, like hell that was going to happen.

Mr. Sephiroth's attention goes straight to Kairi almost making her wince, "Miss Adams, take this to the office straight to Mr. Pan, I'm under the impression they like you down there and most likely won't kick you out if you do visit them, besides since I scared off the trouble makers' you wouldn't have anyone to converse with, so in short, GET THIS PIECE OF PAPER AND GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T FORGET THIS IS YOUR ONE MISSION IN LIFE" Kairi quickly hopped up out of her seat grabbing the sheet of paper and headed up to the office. She still didn't get why she was forced to go to the office, Kairi began trifling with the piece of paper attempting to get it open when she felt herself being knocked on to the ground by a girl, at closer examination it was Selphie.

"Why can't you watch where you're going?" Kairi commented getting up off the floor, Selphie completely ignored as if she was in some sort of trance. She continued walking until she turned the corner, once upon a time Kairi would have chased her down to find out what was wrong, but like she said it was only once upon a time. In today's world Selphie and her were about as close as North Korea was to South Korea, in other words they were a complete wreck.

Kairi entered the office and walked up to the receptionist handing him the unopened letter, "This is from Mr. Sephiroth he sent me here to give you this" Mr. Pan took the letter from her and quickly tore it open in once swift motion, he knew if it was from Mr. Sephiroth it couldn't possibly something boring.

"It has come to my attention that," Mr. Pan paused while reading the letter, "FHRALPHT465, now what does FHRALPHT465 mean?" Mr. Pan scratched the top of his head getting a look that clearly reminded him of a letter he received once. Mr. Pan got up out of his post and ran to his un-orderly kept desk, searching through the piles of paper for one specific later. Kairi was completely confused about the whole 'FHRALPHT465' meant and she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out, especially since it came from Mr. Sephiroth. Kairi began to inch her way toward the door when she heard Mr. Pan yell, "I FOUND IT!" He excitedly ran to the front desk to show Kairi his findings. The letter read:

_Mr. Pan, I wanted you to know, no one like's you. The cheese you had last week was bad, and I'd like to reiterate the fact that no one here like's you. And it's not because you're cool it's the opposite. Deal with it._

_-FHRALPHT465_

"So what does FHRALPHT465 mean anyway?" Kairi said bursting Mr. Pan's bubble yet again. Mr. Pan's face turned from pure joy to pure annoyance, he began to scratch his head with deep thought, Mr. Sephiroth must have been the one who sent this message. Kairi smiles uncomfortably and makes her way to the door of the office when the attendance office door clicked open, "Hey, would you mind showing our new student, to his classes since you happen to be in here?" Kairi sighed it would be her job to show another kid from Destiny High around. Kairi nodded her head and started heading out the door without even looking at the kid she would be forced to show around. Kairi tried not to be judgmental about people, but when it came to Destiny High, she knew they were all the same.

The boy walked out of the office trying to catch up to the girl who was to show him around, "Hey wait up" He called out to her, while she kind of paused half-heartedly before walking again. He didn't understand this girl's problem but he was going t find out and soon. He quickened his pace and grabbed a hold of her arm spinning her around to face him with a look of shock. Kairi yanked her arm back not sure what to say to him. The guy was very attractive that was for sure. His hair had a beachie texture to it, and needless to say it made him hot. His deep blue eyes complemented his deep blonde hair, Kairi couldn't help but stare.

"Sorry about that, um, what's your problem, you act as if I did something wrong to you" He weighed his word carefully, he had no idea what she would say and if he had offended her he wouldn't have wanted to continue to offend her anymore. Kairi was quick to answer back, "It's not just you that's the problem it's your school, you're all the same. All you people do is cause trouble and I know this schools good reputation is going to go down now that everyone from Destiny High has joined"

"Look you obviously hate Destiny High but don't you think I could say the same about Twilight High? But I wouldn't because it's not like you've done anything to me, so why would I hold a grudge against you?" Kairi could tell the guy was mocking her and she rolled her eyes

"So what's your name?" He asked her as she eyed him warily before stating, "I have a strict policy against stalkers" He chuckled a little looking at her serious face, "Well if I see any then I'll let them know" he retorted smiling

"Adams" was her simple reply while he looked at her questioningly, "That's an interesting first name" Kairi stopped her walking swiveling around to see his face, "It's not it's my last name"

"Alright Adams" he joked as a small smile grew on her lips, "Kairi" she finally said. He puts his arm out and she shakes his hand, "Tidus" he says

They continue walking until they hear a commotion from nearby. Kids were crowding the hallway and Kairi could hear Roxas' name from the crowd. She shoved past the kids and almost screamed at what she saw.

**Me: Ahhh!**

**Roxas: stop freaking out if anyone should be freaking out it should be me, i mean come on they are chanting my name**

**Riku: I know what's up with that! They should be chanting my name**

**Yuffie: WE all know that i'm the true Ninja here so technically they should be chanting my name so ha!**

**Riku: There you are!**

**Attempts to grab Yuffie while she disapears into thin air**

**Riku: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**Sora: Someone has mental problems**

**Kairi smacks Sora on the head while he pouts**

**Kairi: Dont' be rude, at least she gave you a bigger part**

**Roxas: NO one ever answered my question, do any of you have a cookie?**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Demyx: Snap out of it!**

**Me: I'm fine i just like to freak all of you out :]**

**Roxas: I want a cookie**

**Producer walks into the room and hands Roxas a cookie**

**Roxas: Thanks Bob**

**Sora pounces over the table and tackles Roxas to the ground trying to steal the cookie**

**Roxas: SORA! Get off of me! Go get your own cooking**

**Sora: COOKIE!**

**Kairi sighs**

**Kairi: Sora has a one track mind**

**Sora: ME WANT COOKIE!**

**Roxas: NOOOO! My cookie!**

**Namine: They do realize that there are more cookies in the lobby right?**

**Kairi: Nope, they like fighting**

**Sora: Ow! My eye!**

**Roxas: Ow! My cookie!**

**Me: haha boys**

**Axel: So all of you out there that want the next chapter and soon! Well you know what to do! it's called:**

**Sora/Roxas: COOKIE!**

**Axel: NO you idots you just ruined my ryhm!**

**Dem: Dance!**

**Axel: No! Man if you want something done right you just have to do it yourself**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Axel: Thanks at least someone knows what i'm talking about**

**Sora/Roxas: COOKIE! MINE! GIVE IT!**

**Dem: I finally understand Planet of the Aps**

**Me/Kairi/Namine: Hahaha Review please :]**


	22. Friends and Rivals

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: Yay Me update fast!**

**Kairi: Someone deserves a cookie!**

**Me: Don't say that, the planet of the aps episode is over**

**Roxas: Hey i found out they had more cookies in the lobby**

**Sora: Yay! I better get some before they're all gone**

**Roxas: Didn't you just hear what i said, i said they had they don't have anymore cookies**

**Sora gasps**

**Sora:Why Not!**

**Roxas: Someone ate them all obviously**

**Sora: NOOOO! My one true love is gone!**

**Kairi: That's just to bad**

**Me: Anyway i totally want to give another shout out to OrganizationsNumberXIII you're amazing and all your reviews always make me happy! :]**

**Roxas: Also considering that they're the only one that's reviewed the last chapter**

**Me: Oh well, i'm cool with it and you guys should totally pray to the snow gods, i haven't had school this whole week which has given me time to write more!**

**Riku: Do you guys think Rogane will make my hair grow back faster?**

**Namine: Why don't you just wear a hat?**

**Roxas: Just get a wig and stop crying about it**

**Riku glares at Roxas**

**Riku: How about i shave your head and you tell me how it feels**

**Roxas: Well i'm not inlove with my hair like you are**

**Riku: I will get you Yossarian!**

**Kairi: Who's Yossarian**

**Roxas: That's simple it's-**

**Roxas get's tackled**

**Me: No spoilers! You jerk!**

**Sora: You'll have to read the chapter to find out!**

**Demyx: Have fun Reading the chapter!**

**Me: I know i was extremely entertained!**

**Chapter 22: Friends and Rivals**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It seems as if someone has it out for me, i mean really getting stuck with Yuffie all the time? What are the chances really? It's weird, recently these past few weeks i haven't had much time to myself or had any time to date anyone. I refuse to change who i am for anyone especially a girl. Now if i could only get through this year without going crazy, well that will be my goal. Maybe Yuffie is trying to drive me crazy, but i don't think she has it in her but Mr. Sephiroth he seems to really be pushing for the crazy boat. Isn't that the saying though? Miserable creature finds a more miserable creature so then he is happy? i don't remember, maybe i should have paid more attention in english but Allie was looking very hot that day how could i ignore her and pay attention to class, that would have been stupid in my part._

_- Riku_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kairi watched Sora and Roxas wrestle each other to the ground throwing punches and then slamming one another into the lockers. It was horrifying she had never seen them fight like this before. Roxas wasn't a dirty fighter so he made sure he wasn't aiming for Sora's injured arm, and Sora wasn't trying to hit Roxas with his cast so it worked out fine. They threw punches and you could see the blood until Riku and Kairi had enough of watching this blood fest. Riku pulled Roxas away with the help of Demyx and Axel, while Kairi took hold of Sora and pulled him out of the crowd. She didn't understand what had happened in the short time she had gone to the office to drop off that mysterious piece of paper.

Mr. Sephiroth stood in his door way, "Now those two are the ones that really need to be chained together, if only they would have come to my attention sooner" he shrugs his shoulders walking back into his classroom

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora sat in his desk as he watched Kairi run off to the office at Mr. Sephiroth's wishes. Sora sighed he really didn't want to do anything, and it's not like he harbored anything bad against Destiny High other than the fact that the guys that broke his arm came from the school. But they even got some bad karma considering the fact that their school had actually been burnt down, but it was bad luck for his school because now they were all forced to get to know each other.

Mr. Sephiroth had stayed silent for a while so no one dared speak; they knew that was what he was waiting for, the chance to yell at another poor sucker. After ten minutes had passed and no one broke the silence, Mr. Sephiroth felt proud; he had accomplished the silent time that most teachers beg for. He also figured if they wouldn't bug him at this moment, then they clearly wouldn't bug him when they were on their camping trip. Mr. Sephiroth chuckled before standing and pacing in front of the white board, "Alright now we are ready for our project –" Mr. Sephiroth was cut off by the door opening as Selphie took a step in with her trance like look still on her face. She quietly handed Mr. Sephiroth the tardy slip and just as quietly took her seat.

Mr. Sephiroth just shook it off, "As I was saying, now that we are ready for our project it's about time that you all learn who you're partners are going to be for at least three minutes before you switch and meet another person." Mr. Sephiroth went back to his computer before calling out names, "Selphie you will speak with Rikku, Yuffie and Bailey, Leon and Sora, Roxas and Yuna, Namine and Seifer, Fredrick (formerly known as Pence) and Olette, Riku and Axel, Demyx and Pain" After he finished his list he made everyone switch seats to sit with their partners.

"Great I'm stuck with you" Rikku say's annoyed with Selphie, she really hated her. Selphie didn't speak she was still in her own world which just made Rikku more mad, "Hello? Is anyone in there? Gosh if I didn't know any better I would say you're brain damaged, What? Sad that Roxas just used you and now that he's done with you, you don't know what to do with yourself?" Selphie glared at Rikku. Rikku wanted a reaction out of Selphie and she sure was going to get one.

"You bitch, watch what you're saying. You're on my turf now and you better watch your step. Start talking shit about me and I promise you that you'll regret it" Rikku rolled her eyes, "There's nothing that you could ever do to me that would make enough of a difference to actually make me care"

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you and that bitch Kairi, you're both the same" Selphie wanted nothing more than to smack Rikku and was going to when Mr. Sephiroth had them switch partners.

X

Yuffie tried to smile and be friendly with Bailey, but after their interacting this morning she knew that would be close to impossible. Bailey scowled at Yuffie as she took her seat next to her before speaking, "Let's get one thing straight, stay the hell away from Riku, he's mine now and I don't care if you two have had a past because that's where it's going to stay. Honestly I find it kind of pathetic that you really thought a guy like Riku would stay with a girl like you. I know you like him so don't even try to deny it, the less you talk to him the better and stay out of my way. The day that Riku dumps me I know it's because of you so don't even try to act innocent I know you're a conniving bitch"

Yuffie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You little wench, how about I tell you how it's going to work between us. You're going to date Riku and have fun being his little toy until he gets bored, and then you'll disappear while I on the other hand will still be here. Don't you dare interrupt me just yet. I don't like Riku he's not my type if we were the last people on earth I would refuse to procreate with that thing! Trust me," Yuffie paused when she noticed Riku actually listening into her conversation, "he's the last person in the world that I would want to ever date, you have no idea how many times I just wish I would have never met him, he just makes everything so complicated" Yuffie purposely quoted the words he had said about her the night before in a tone that sounded more hurt than she had intended. She watched Riku wince when she spoke the words she knew he recalled what he had said the night before and she hoped it bothered him.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "That's never going to happen, Riku really does like me" Yuffie let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah just like he liked Vanessa, the girl he went out with last night. If he really liked her, she would be here instead of you" Bailey glared at Yuffie, "You're such a liar, you just want him for yourself because you're jealous that he likes me and not you so you're just trying to ruin it for me and him" Yuffie just shook her head in disbelief, "Believe what you want but when he breaks whatever you have that you consider a heart don't cry about it because I already warned you" Bailey was going to reply when Mr. Sephiroth made them change partners yet again.

X

Sora wasn't in the mood to speak with Leon, he knew he was there the night he got his arm broken and he didn't want to speak with one of the guys that didn't help him at all. Leon sighed a little as he sat down he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, "How's your arm?" Leon asked warily. Sora shrugged a little, "It's been better" They sat in silence for the next few minutes until they had to switch partners.

X

Seifer smirked as Namine made her way over to him, "You're looking hot today" He mentioned as she sat down, "Yeah, thanks" Namine kept her answer short she really didn't enjoy spending time around Seifer, especially considering the fact that he had always been a jerk to her. Being around Seifer made Namine understand what Yuffie could possibly be feeling when she's around Riku, the feeling of pure annoyance, "So are you dating anyone? I could have sworn you and Roxas had a thing going on, what happened he already got tired of you?" Namine ignored Seifer she knew he was only trying to get her mad, "Roxas is my friend, can talk about something else please?"

"Alright whatever you say, I heard that Yuffie is hooking up with some older guy" Seifer says bored, Namine laughs, "That's not true I would know if she was dating someone and I know for a fact that she's dating no one" Seifer smiles a little, "So how about you and me go on a date?" Namine looked at him skeptically, "No, I don't date delinquents that enjoy annoying me"

"I guess that's true but you do like dating guys you'll never have a serious relationship with" Namine was overly annoyed, Blake was the one guy that she couldn't stand being around she was extremely happy when Mr. Sephiroth told them to switch partners.

X

As the partners kept switching their last pairs ended up being Yuffie and Riku, Selphie and Namine, Roxas and Sora, Leon and Tidus, Bailey and Rikku, Seifer and Yuna, Demyx and Axel, Larxene and Pain.

Yuffie complained as she walked and sat next to Riku, she felt extremely angry at him at the moment and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. Riku glowered at her as she took the seat and decided to start the conversation, "I don't like you as much as you don't like me so let's just ignore each other and we'll be fine"

"Ignoring you is the best idea in the world that you could have possibly suggested considering the fact that your brain is so big it falls out of your nose" Yuffie turned her back to him, "You do realize that you are such a bitch sometimes right?" Yuffie turns back to face just to glare at him, "Do you realize how much of an asshole you are?" He ignores her question, "That's not the point, the point is that you didn't answer my question"

Yuffie stared straight at him, "You didn't answer mine"

"So? I asked you first" Riku stated annoyed with her, "But that's not the point" Yuffie says mocking him, "Stop acting like your five, we can have a civilized conversation" Yuffie laughs at him, "There's one problem with your scenario" Riku wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what she was going to say, "What?" he asked after a minute of deliberating

"We might as well call the zoo to see if they have any of their apes missing" Yuffie stated, "While you're at it see if they have all their chimps accounted for" Riku retorted Mr. Sephiroth walked by them, "Before you two call in the men with the white suits I suggest you have a pleasant conversation!" he threatened while Yuffie and Riku both huffed with annoyance, "If you two refuse to get along I promise I will keep you two together until you do!" Yuffie laughed sarcastically, "Well that's never going to happen, so you might as well cuff us now"

The next thing they knew Mr. Sephiroth had hand cuffed the pair to each other. Yuffie's eyes bulged out as Riku began to speak, "Mr. Sephiroth ignore the bobbled head she doesn't know what she's talking about, she over exaggerates and let's face is kinda stupid, so let us out of these cuffs and I can promise you we will learn to get along" Mr. Sepiroth smiled pleased with himself, "That's too bad you should have told me that before I swallowed the key"

"WHAT!" Yuffie and Riku yell in unison. Mr. Sephiroth places his hands on each of their shoulders, "Look as soon as I get the key back I'll let you two free but until then have fun and enjoy" Mr. Sephiroth leaves their side to go check on other student's progress. Yuffie glares at Riku before yelling, "It's all your fault!" Riku takes offense to what she's saying, "How is it my fault aren't you the one that said he might as well cuff us? And since you did say that it's all your fault!"

"I would have never said that if you weren't such a douche!" Yuffie exclaimed, "You stupid pretty boy"

"At least it's better than being a man – girl" Riku glared at her, "If I'm a man then you're a girl" Yuffie accused

"I'm not a girl and ask any girl, they would know"

"I am a girl and I don't know whether or not you're a guy or girl" Riku chuckles a little at Yuffie, "Of course you don't that's why I said you're not a girl!"

"Moocher" Yuffie yells at Riku

"Spaz"

"Douche"

"Freak"

"Retard"

"Hag"

"Pompous jerk!"

"Priss"

"Man whore!"

"Thanks I know I'm a man whore which just proves that I'm a man" Riku smirks, "Ugh! You're impossible!" Yuffie leans over her cuffed hand, "What are you doing?" Riku asks looking at her curiously, "I'd rather chew off my hand than be stuck to you!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! WE ARE ALL TIRED OF LISTEN TO YOU BITCHING! SO SHUT UP OR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASS!" Mr. Sephiroth yelled fed up with the pair. Yuffie and Riku comply and immediate shut up turning their backs to each other.

X

Selphie smiled a wicked smile as Namine made her way towards her; boy was this going to be fun. Rikku had broken her out of her zombie like trance and now that she was wide awake and back she was certainly glad that she could converse with Namine, "Hey there Nam, so is everything alright with you and Roxas? Because from what I see he's giving you the cold shoulder. What? Did he finally figure out how much of a whore you are?"

Namine really couldn't stand Selphie, she would just talk and say things that would get on her nerves, "I see Roxas hasn't been talking to you at all, how does it feel being rejected?" Namine says directly looking at Selphie

Selphie laughs a little, alright so sweet little Namine could play the game, "Why are you so nice? You do realize that being nice is just as bad as being very bad" Namine shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know I guess that I'm just a nice person. I can't really answer why. Why are you so mean to me?" Namine questions back, "Oh that's simple I don't like how nice you are, it's incredibly annoying. I use to hate you because Roxas liked you but recently it's like he doesn't even know your alive so you're no longer a threat to me when it comes to Roxas, so I don't completely hate you now I just kind of dislike you"

"Oh okay, well then it's a good thing that you don't hate me, so maybe we can be friends?" Namine smiles at Selphie nicely, "There you go again, being nice. Do you really think we can be friends?" Namine and Selphie both laugh, "Nope, but it was a nice try" Namine answers, "That's just crazy, well maybe we can settle being frenemies"

"What's a frenemy?" Namine knew all of the English language and she was pretty sure that there was no word in it that was frenemy. Selphie looked at Namine like she had grew another head, "What? You never heard of a Frenemy?" Namine shakes her head no, "Well then let me teach you something a frenemy is a friend who is also a enemy. Take me and you for example you don't really like me and I don't really like you either but I still hang around you and you like me more than you like the girls from Destiny high so it makes me kind of a friend but not enough of a friend that we like talk about our problems to each other. And it's not like you'd want to I'd probably tell everyone especially if it was embarrassing"

"Well that's good to know my newly attained frenemy" They continue talking for a while along with some more insults until they hear a commotion out in the hall way.

X

Sora wasn't sure what to say to Roxas as they sat next to each other, Sora decide to speak first, "Roxas look I'm –" He was quickly cut off by Roxas who turned to face his cousin, "No you look I don't know what the hell is going on but I know that I don't like you and I know that you don't like me so don't even try and act like you do, and spare me from your lame speech on how we do get along, I don't believe that I could ever get along with the likes of you" Roxas get's up from the seat and begins to walk out the classroom door

"Roxas stop right there!" Sora commands rushing after him everyone's attention turns to the pair. Roxas ignores Sora and walks out into the hallway, Sora sighs annoyed he really wasn't in the mood to chase down his head strong cousin. Without much effort Sora boldly grabs onto Roxas' shoulder making him stop walking and face him, "let go of me" Roxas says shoving Sora away from him

"Roxas I don't hate you, sure I'm a little pissed off by how you're treating me but other than that I don't care" Roxas sends a death glare towards Sora, "This is why I can't stand you, I said leave me alone and all you're doing is trying to bug me why can't you just back off and leave me alone?" Roxas begins to walk away again when Sora clearly stand in his way, "Move" Sora just shakes his head, "No, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't want to fight you" Roxas says honestly not in the mood, "I don't want to fight you either" Sora retorts as Roxas leans against one of the lockers, "Then move" Sora begins to shake his head stubbornly again, "No"

"Do you remember those cookies you use to keep in your room under your bed?" Roxas asks grabbing Sora's attention, "Yes, I do remember they disappeared" Roxas smirks a little, "No I ate them all" Sora begins to pout, "But they were mine!"

"So? I have the right to walk right out of this school and you're denying me that right" Roxas simply states, "So? You're probably going to go and disappear again for who knows how long and I'm going to flip because my parent's will be back soon and they're going to blame me if you're not there and then they'll spew off a long speech on how I should watch you better"

"Fine then I guess it'll be just like old times, I'll just have to beat your ass" a smirk grows on Roxas' face while Sora lets out a laugh, "You never beat my ass" Roxas takes a step closer to Sora, "What do you want to bet?" Sora bumps into Roxas on purpose, "Is that a challenge?" The two cousins charge for each other and begin throwing one another onto the lockers. Roxas took a swing at Sora but missed, which left him open to be tackled by the Burnett. Before they knew it everyone in class was surrounding them.

Mr. Sephiroth took notice of the boys but didn't much attention to it, Fredrick (aka Pence) frantically ran up to Mr. Sephiroth, "Aren't you going to do something!" Mr. Sephiroth smiled, "Ahh such a beautiful day for a fight, I think I'll let them settle it. A true man can settle his own problems with his fists, that's what they teach you in the Army my son. Those two boys are now at this moment becoming men, I just hope no one dies. Back in my old squadron we had two men McGee and Fowler, they fought but Alas Fowler won and McGee, well let's just say we had to dig a grave site when their fight was over" Fredrick (aka Pence) looked at Mr. Sephiroth like he was crazy, he sighed and ran off to find another teacher that would actually help.

Namine couldn't believe what she was seeing; she almost interfered when she felt someone hold her back. She turned and saw it was Riku who happened to be chained to Yuffie? She looked at him questioningly before he answers her, "Look I know both of them very well and they use to fight, and they'll be fine they just need to get it out of their system." Namine nods and walks away from the chanting people, if she wasn't going to stop it she wasn't going to encourage it.

A few more minutes pass with them fighting Riku see's Kairi break through the crowd with a horrified look on her face. Riku knew he wouldn't be able to get to her in time and immediately rushes to break Roxas away from Sora. It was easier said than done as soon as colton had a grip on him be would jump back into the action with the help of Axel and Demyx they were finally able to pull him away from the fight and take him out to the deserted stadium for him to calm down.

Kairi didn't have any trouble with Sora as she pulled him away from the crowd. Kairi felt tempted to smack him over the head but decided against it as she sits down next to him concerned, "Sora, what the hell was that? You and Roxas fighting? You guys haven't done that since like eighth, ninth and very rarely tenth grade and this past year you two have gotten along so well what happened?"

Sora sighs a little, "I don't know he's not the same person he was two weeks ago. It's like someone swiped him memory and he's like he was a year ago. He says he doesn't like me and that I don't like him and we were arguing kind of and one thing led to another and then we're here" Kairi puts her arm around him and is about to say something when Xion rushes over to the pair with a concerned look on her face, "Oh Sora are you okay?" Sora smiles a little at her, "I'm fine just a little bruised but nothing too bad"

Xion takes a seat on the floor next to him as they begin to chat, Kairi slowly get's up and begins to walk away from the two, "Hey Kairi where are you going?" Sora asks not wanting her to leave, "Oh I'm going to go check on Namine I saw her walking and she seemed pretty upset"

"Alright, then I'll see you at lunch" Sora sighs a little as he watches her walk away before turning his attention back to Xion, why are things so weird between them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stadium was huge and there was no one around when Riku brought Roxas here dragging Yuffie along with him, "Prick! Do you have to move so fast! I swear I'm going to fall on my face" Riku just ignores her and continues walking to where Roxas was seated with Axel and Demyx.

"Mr. Emotional, why the hell are you fighting with Sora?" Riku just couldn't figure it out no matter how many times he would run it through his head. Roxas stared blandly at Riku and Yuffie, "Why are you chained to, what's your name again?" now even Yuffie was confused, Roxas was never an ass to her but why wouldn't he know her name.

"Yuffie" she answered as Riku figures something was wrong. He turns to Axel and Demyx; if anyone were to know what was wrong with Roxas it would be them, "alright tell me what's wrong with him"

Demyx opens his mouth when Axel smacks him with his handy dandy text book, "Ow! Axel I told you to stop doing that!" Demyx pouts while Axel chuckles a little, "Let me do the talking" Axel walks over to Riku and pulls his off to the side making Yuffie almost trip with the sudden movement, "Ugh!" she complained as they walked more away from Demyx and Roxas.

"So spill it what's wrong with him?" Axel takes a seat before explaining it to him, "Before Roxas was missing he had the bright idea to get Revenge on the guys from Destiny high for what they did to Sora, well when we were there we broke into the school and Roxas went off on his own. The place went up in flames and we barely go out, and no one could find him. Last night he shows up to my place and he doesn't remember any of it, the last thing he remembers is everything from a year ago so the loving relationship he had developed with Sora: gone, him meeting Namine and you Yuffie: gone. Anything that has taken place in the past year he doesn't remember which can explain why he got into that fight with Sora" Riku couldn't believe it, but it made more sense than anything that he could come up with.

"Thanks for explaining it I'll be sure to let Sora know, he was really worried about him and it's going to bug him that he doesn't remember but that's going to be his new goal. Make Roxas remember" Axel shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe it'll work and maybe it won't it all comes down to whether or not he wants to remember"

"Well you guys can talk to him I have to go find Sora" Riku begins to walk when he feels something holding him back, "Yuffie let's go" he commands as she stares at him with an annoyed look on her face, "Look I don't want to be stuck to you and who the hell do you think you are to command me around like one your skanks. I am a human being and I deserve some respect!" Riku ignores her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she continues complaining, "Hey put me down!"

"Are you going to walk?"Yuffie smacks his back, "Yes now put me down!" He drops her on her bottom and laughs a little as she glares up at him, "Well come on" he says starting to drag her across the floor while she quickly gets on her feet, boy did she really hate him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walked around the deserted hallways, she really didn't feel like going to her next class not after how conflicted she felt. Why was Roxas giving her the cold shoulder? Had she done anything wrong? She just couldn't figure him out, _'why are guys so complicated?' _Namine sighs as she turns the corner only to run into another person,_ 'This has to be my calling running into people, when kids ask: "hey Namine how do you make friends?" I'll just say, "Oh that's simple I just walk around a corner and *Boom* I run straight into a new friend'_ Namine stands up to apologize to the person but is shocked at who she sees.

"Namine? Is that you?" The person's voice exclaimed in a happy tone, "wow it's nice to see you again, when was the last time that we saw each other? Like six months ago?"

"Tidus? What are you doing here?" Namine couldn't believe it, Tidus was here, "Oh I just moved here, well actually I moved to Destiny high but it got burnt down so I was transferred to this school. I never even got to see Destiny high but I heard it was a nice looking place but you know this school is pretty cool" Tidus smiled at her, "Hey we should catch up sometime you know as friends" Namine smiles sweetly at him, "yeah that would be fine"

Kairi smiles as she sees Namine with the new kid she had already managed to lose, on accident of course, "Hey Namine I see you've met Tidus, he's new here and it was my job to show him around but I kind of lost him during the fight when everyone crowded around"

"I knew you were trying to ditch me" Tidus says pretending to be hurt making Kairi laugh, "Well I didn't do that good of a job seeing that you're still here. So what do you two say about getting to know each other?" Kairi suggests, "Oh we know each other we use to go to school together" Tidus mentions as Namine pops into the conversation, "Actually Tidus is my ex. We broke up before I left and decided to stay friends"

Needless to say Kairi was shocked; she would have never guessed that Namine had a boyfriend before especially since she always seemed so timid around the guys. Namine snapped Kairi out of her thoughts as the bell rang signaling lunch, "Come on Kai if we don't get to lunch know we might not get out regular table considering all the new students we have don't know where people normally sit" Kairi starts walking away when she turns to look at Tidus, "hey you can join us if you want, any friend of Namine is a friend of ours"

"That's cool" Tidus says walking with them to lunch. They enter the lunch room and were surprised that no one had dared to take their spots yet so the three quickly scamper to their seats when Sora pops up to join them with Xion in tow, "Hey who are you?" Sora asks in a friendly tone pointing at Tidus. Kairi smacks Sora's hand away, "It's rude to point you idiot" Sora sticks his tongue out at her, "It's rude to call people idiots, meanie" Kairi smiles nicely at Sora freaking him out, "What do you want!" He exclaims making her pout, "Aww Sora you know I love you and I know you love me too"

"No I don't" Sora says watching her, "Yes you do, in fact you love me so much you know you want to give me your cookie" Sora immediately grabs his cookie to shield it from her eyes, "My cookie!" He shouts, "Sssooorrraaaa! Give me the cookie" Kairi whines while he shakes his head, "Mine!" Namine laughs at the two when Xion looks around the room, "Where's Riku when you need him?" Namine notices someone else who seemed to be missing, "Wait where's Yuffie?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going in there!" Yuffie yells at Riku as they stand in front of the restrooms, "Why can't you just go into the girls room, it's probably more sanitary than the boys room!"

"Well you're obviously a man so you shouldn't have any problem going in there" He chuckles as she swings and smacks him in the head, "I'm not going in the girls bathroom" He says rubbing the spot where she hit him with his free hand

"Well you're obviously a girl so you shouldn't have any problem going in there" Yuffie says mocking him. The janitor passes by them slowly staring at them like they were the weirdest looking thing in the world, "What are you looking at? Never seen two people chained together! Well it's perfectly normal!" The janitor quickly rushes away from the weirdo's.

"I'm not going into the girls bathroom" Riku says stubbornly, "I'm not going into the guys bathroom" Yuffie says just as stubbornly, "Why don't you just go outside and go in the bushes?" Yuffie suggests, "Are you okay with going outside and going in the bushes?" Riku asks looking at her annoyed

Yuffie laughs, "I've trained my ninja mind to withstand the common urges of the human body, I can last as long as I want without going to the bathroom" Riku ignores her and heads for the boys bathroom, "No! Noo!" Yuffie yelled as she tries to stay outside the bathroom but Riku just pulls her in, "no one's in here calm down you air head" Yuffie was speechless as he lead her toward the urinal, "Hell no! Hell Noo!" Yuffie exclaimed trying to far away from him.

"How else am I supposed to go to the bathroom?" Riku says not really caring for her answer, "I don't care as long as I'm not in here with you when you do it" Riku rolls his eyes, "then don't look" Yuffie was about to reply when Riku unzips his pants and she immediately closes her eyes covering them with her free hand, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew" Yuffie kept repeating

"I'm done you can look now" Riku heads over to the sink and washes his hands, "I'm scarred for life" Yuffie states grabbing as much soap as she can vigorously washing she hands making Riku laugh, "You think this is funny!" she yells at him, "Yes, you're freaking out because you went into the guys bathroom. Well you better get used to it especially when you go and get your sex change and become Yossarian" Yuffie attempts to smack him again but Riku ducks this time making her miss.

"Come on Yossarian let's go to lunch" Riku announces as she stubbornly stands in place, "Don't Call me Yossarian, my name is Yuffie" Riku turns to face her again, "If you don't walk I'll just have to carry you again" he starts walking towards her as she scoots away from him glaring at him, "I'll walk myself" Yuffie leads the way to the lunch table, hiding the cuffs behind her back when she approaches their friends while Riku stands next to her with an annoyed look on his face.

Kairi was trying to stay far away from Sora seeing as she had managed to steal his cookie while Xion was asking him a question. Sora stopped in his quest to get his cookie back and their whole table went silent, "Riku? Yuffie? Holding hands!" Everyone looked at the pair as Yuffie's face turned bright red while Riku rolled his eyes, "Me and Yossarian? Really?" they all looked at him confused as Yuffie starts to glare at him, "My name is not Yossarian!" she yells at him and turns back to their table and looks at Namine sadly, "We are not holding hands" she says holding up her arm which revealed the cuffs, "Mr. Sephiroth hand cuffed us together because he wants us to get along"

Sora and Kairi start to laugh when Riku glares at them they shut up and Sora steals his cookie back laughing triumphantly, "My cookie!" Kairi pouts and turns to Riku and he just shakes his head and hands her a cookie, "Yay! Thanks buddy!" Sora on the other hand looks like a wounded puppy, "How could you? You stab me in the back just for a girl? And Kairi at that? Whatever happened to bros before ho's?" Kairi glares at Sora, "What do you mean ho?" Sora stealthily takes her cookie out of her hand, "Na it doesn't matter anymore"

"Sora! Give me back my cookie!" Sora sticks his tongue out at her, "No it's my cookie" Namine smacks her forehead, "And were back to square one" Riku walks over and tries to sit next to Sora as Yuffie tries to sit on the opposite side next to Namine, they both begin to tug on the chain, "Just sit over here" Riku says pull Yuffie while she pulls back, "NO, I want to sit next to Namine, so you come sit over here" The two of them continue to tug onto the hand cuffs neither budging. Mr. Sephiroth walks up behind them glaring at them Riku Manages to sit next to her before Mr. Sephiroth reaches their table, "That's more like it!" he yelled. As soon as Mr. Sephiroth in out of the lunch room Riku tries to go back to his seat next to Soren and the two begin to tug on the cuffs again yelling at the other to sit on their side.

Kairi glowers at Sora, "Just you wait until PE I'll have you screaming bloody murder!" Sora just brushes her off his shoulder, "I'd like to see you try" Namine pokes Sora to get his attention, "You do realize that she has all the advantage in beating you up since you can't actually hit a girl" The bulb in Sora's head lights up and pure horror crosses his face, "Nooo!" He yells turning to look at Kairi who's smiling evilly, "You knew we were playing capture the flag today!" Kairi just laughs, "And guess who's going down? You!"

Selphie couldn't believe she sat to such clowns but the new guy didn't seem half as bad as everyone at the table. Tidus laughs at the scene being played out in front of him, "Are they always like this?" He asks to anyone who would answer. Selphie sighs bored, "Trust me it gets worse, just you wait until PE and then you'll think this was normal" Namine stands up from the table and looks at her friends, "Hey I'll see you all in class I need to go get my books" She walks away from the group and Riku smirks, "Now that Namine is gone come sit next to me Yossarian!"

"Ugh, just for that I'm not going to go sit next to you, you can come over here and sit next to me and," she turns to look at Tidus sitting next to her, she had never seen him at the table before, "What's your name?" She asks him while he smiles friendly and says, "I'm Tidus" Yuffie turns to face Riku, "So like I was saying you can come over here and sit next to me and Tidus" Riku growls frustrated, "Why are you so impossible!" He yells across from the table, "Why are you such a dick?" Yuffie says trying not to laugh.

Riku get's ready to reply when he feels someone crouching behind him, he almost punches the person when he realizes that it's just Sora, "What are you doing?" Sora looks around suspiciously, "Hiding from Kairi, is she up there?" Riku looks around the table and Kaylie is nowhere in sight, "No I think she might have left with Namine" Sora lets out a gasp and relaxes in the chair next to Riku, "For a minute there I thought she was going to kill m-" Out of nowhere Kairi jumps up and covers Sora's eyes making him fall back in his chair and she climbs on top of him, "Got you!" she yells laughing

"No fair!" Sora pouts, "Riku you said she disappeared!" Riku shrugs his shoulders still tugging at Yuffie, "She was gone when I looked, come over here you over stuffed brat!" Riku yells from across the table making Yuffie more mad, "You come over here you over volumize girl!"

Kairi laughs and proceeds drawing a dot on Sora's face while he squirms underneath her, "And that's just a taste of what to expect in Capture the flag today!" Kairi get's off of Sora as he starts to look for a mirror, "Quick Riku give me a mirror!" Riku glares at Sora, "Why the hell do you think that I would have a mirror!" Sora's about to answer when Riku sighs, "Fine just give it back" he hands him his mirror making Yuffie laugh, "What type of guy carriers a mirror around?"

"One that wants to know how hot he is at all times, duh" Yuffie laughs at him, "It finally makes sense no wonder you can't fall in love you're already too much in love with yourself!"

"What jealous? Is the little boy in you sad because your parent's really wanted a girl and not you Yossarian!" Yuffie glares at him as he laughs, "Ahhh! What did she do to you!" Sora says looking at his face while Kairi laughs, "Honestly I think it's an improvement"

"But I don't like moles!" Sora glares at Kairi who just giggles, "Alright now it's on! You're going down when it's time for our capture the flag game!" Kairi pokes Sora in his chest, "Listen to me, you're not going to win today, with Yuffie and Namine on my side we're unbeatable" Sora just shakes his head, "With Riku and Roxas on my side we'll crush you"

Yuffie and Riku look at each other, "I hope they realize that we're stuck together" Yuffie pushes Riku as far away as he can go, "Don't talk to me and you'll lose either way! My side of my team is so good that it doesn't matter that I'm stuck together with the enemy!" Riku sweatdrops its official everyone he knows is crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was getting brighter and Namine had nothing to do for an hour. She decided to pick up some of her paint stuff and head out to the stadium and possibly find some type of inspiration to draw something. The past few weeks she hadn't been able to draw much it was like writers block for an artist which didn't actually exist but she knew that's what it would be called if it did exist.

It was like a cliché to her the nice sunny day it was like an illusion, there was so much ugliness beneath the beautiful sky but at the moment all that mattered was her and her painting. Whenever she was able to paint or draw it was like her mind would go blank and that's all she could focus on. Namine began to lightly sketch the scenery; the light was exactly at the right moment.

Roxas walked out from one of the stands; he had been sitting there thinking about what had happened earlier. Axel and Demyx told him where to find them if he ever decided he wanted some lunch, but Roxas decided to skip it all. He was so confused and then he saw the Blonde he had run into the other night, Roxas just walked the other was interrupted by the bell and she quickly packed all of her stuff and headed out of the stadium.

"Hey there blue eyes" Leon greeted as she walked out of the stadium while she glanced over at him, "You know if I didn't know any better I would have to say you were stalking me" Leon laughed at her, "I'm no stalker, you brother just wants me to keep my eye on you so I told him I would."

"I don't need a babysitter and Cloud knows that so just tell him I'm fine and leave me alone" Leon just continued following her, "And risk something actually happening to you? Then I would be blamed and Cloud would kill me. So why do you not like me? Have I actually done something to you? Or is it because your boyfriend doesn't like me?" Namine paused walking to look at him; she had been pretty harsh to him the past couple of weeks, well ever since she had met him really.

"Leon it's not that I hate you and I know you haven't done anything to me and no Roxas is not my boyfriend and whatever reason that you two have for not liking each other is none of my business. It's just I feel like you try to bug me and get under my skin especially since you've have the whole me and Roxas hanging out thing over my head" Leon nodded his head, "Alright I'll admit it I am trying to bug you, but I already told you I wouldn't tell your brother about you hanging out with Roxas, he'd probably flip out and wonder why it took me so long to tell him"

Namine sighs, "Well it doesn't even matter anymore, we're not friends and I don't plan on hanging out with him anytime soon. So just lay off and maybe we can start fresh" Leon puts his hand out and she shakes it, "So hi I'm Leon what's your name?" Namine laughs, "I'm Namine, nice meeting you"

"You know you really remind me of someone, do you happen to be related to Cloud Strife?" Namine nods her head, "Yes I'm actually his younger sister" Leon smiles, "Oh so you're the one he's been telling me about" Namine playfully punches his shoulder, "Okay stop being silly it's time for class" Leon looks at his schedule, "Well apparently I have next period with someone called Mrs. Orr" Namine scrunches her nose, "Have fun with that one, she's almost as crazy as Mr. Sephiroth"

"Sounds like fun, maybe I can bug her" Leon waves and leaves to his class. So maybe he wasn't as bad as Namine thought, he seemed pretty nice to her and nothing like he had acted before. She felt herself begin to think about Roxas again, could things ever be the same? And what about this thing with Leon she sighs quietly to herself, "Well I guess you can never really tell who your friends are or who your rivals are because they might just surprise you" Allie stated walking to her next period.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang signaling their last period which just so happened to physical education. Kairi couldn't wait until PE, she would totally crush Sora and his team for eating her cookie. Just as she expected their teacher decided to let her and Sora be captains for the opposite teams. One by one they choose their team members with equal and unequal skills.

"I want Yuffie" Kairi announced as Sora glared at her while she laughed, "I want Riku" Kairi returned the glare while he laughed. Yuffie and Riku both sweatdropped, their friends were really stupid, "Well your going down you prick! I don't care if we are chained together!" Riku just starts walking towards his place in line, "Yeah good luck with that, you're team sucks" Yuffie tugged backwards trying to get to her spot

Kairi's team: Yuffie, Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Olette, Pain, Selphie, Namine

Sora's team: Riku, Tidus, Larxene, Hayner, Leon, Rikku, Bailey, Xion

"Alright! Now that you've chosen your teams let's go over the rules and the rules are there are no rules! Other than you can't kill anyone because that's illegal. The goal of this game is to capture the flag and bring it to your side the first team that does that wins! The trick is to be stealthy and not let the other team know you're coming! READY! GO!" Kairi and Sora took hold of their flags and scampered off to hide them

"And to make it more interesting! Each one of you will take a water gun and have fun!"

"Maybe they should have just put us on the same team" Riku suggested sitting on the grass near Yuffie – not that he had a choice – Yuffie picks up her water gun and sprays him with it laughing, "If we were on the same team I wouldn't have been able to do that" Riku glares at her getting up, "Alright I'm tired of doing nothing, I don't care whether were on the same team or not I'm going to go get that flag"

Ten minutes had passed and Yuffie could be seen rolling around laughing her head off as Riku sat in Kairi's Jail until Selphie glares at Yuffie, "You do realize you're in jail to?" Yuffie just shakes her head in disbelief, "That's not true I'm on your team" Selphie laughs, "you helped the enemy get over here, which makes you a traitor and that's why you're in jail"

"No you don't understand I'm chained to the prick, I'm no traitor!" Riku just laughs at her while Selphie shakes her head in disapproval, "Lies! now be quiet prisoner!" Selphie shoots Yuffie with a water gun making Riku laugh more he sighs and relaxes on the grass, "Life if now complete" Yuffie just glares at him

Sora sat in a tree watching the whole thing play out before him, "Oh no they have Riku, he was a good soldier why do they always have to go so young!" Sora pretends to cry for his friend lost in battle, "That witch will pay! Riku's life will be revenged!"

"Snap out of it man!" Tidus says shaking Sora's shoulders, "Oh sorry about that I kind of get carried away, well we need a plan how can we get over there without being detected?"

"I have an idea" Larxene smiles evilly while she explains it to them, "Oh that will work perfectly!" Sora says excitedly almost falling out of the tree

Kairi watched them from her binoculars, "They're planning something" she states watching them carefully while Axel smirks, "I have an idea, let's light that tree on fire and then they'll jump out and the flag will be ours" Roxas shakes his head, "Do you want to get suspended again?" Demyx shakes his head, "Please don't let him anywhere near fire"

"Hey look Sora's coming over here be on your guard, he's got something up his sleeve just wait till I give you the signal, then you attack" Everyone goes to their positions. Sora crosses the line when he's stopped by Pain and Olette, "It's fine let him through" Kairi stays in her tree and glares down at Sora as he approaches her tree, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make a piece offering" Sora holds up a cookie making Kairi smile, she slowly get's down from the tree and begins to walk towards him, "Now!" she yells as everyone comes out of their position, "Now!" Sora commands as everyone on his side comes from out of their position, Kairi tackles Sora and takes the cookie, "Give me back the cookie!" he yells chasing after her

"Get the flag!" she yells at her team Demyx smiles and runs over to Larxene, "Can I have your flag?" He asks idiotically while Larxene smirks, "How about you give me your flag and I might not hurt you" Demyx lets out a gulp when Axel comes up behind him, "Hell no we're not giving you our flag if anyone is giving up a flag it's your team" Demyx smiles at his friend, "thanks buddy I thought she was going to kill me there"

"In fact you're going to prison" Axel grabs a hold of Larxene, "Wait you don't understand" Axel looks at her skeptically, "I just need to get to Kairi, and this will all be over" Axel let's go of her, "Alright I'll let you go this once, but you better not be lying, or someone's sleeping out in the rain tonight"

Larxene glares at Axel, "chill out love I was just kidding" She turns to find Kairi who made her way up the tree that Sora was trying to climb. Larxene stealthily runs toward the tree and climbs up it without much effort standing behind Kairi while Sora laughs, "Kairi you might as well give up now, just face it I have now won" Kairi rolls her eyes when he points at her, "look behind you" Kairi turns and sees Larxene and smiles

"Hey there Larxene" Larxene smiles back at her, "Hey there Kairi" Sora was so confused, "What are you doing? Get the flag" Kairi laughs evilly, "Don't you get it Sora, Larxene here is on my side the only flag she's going to get is yours" Sora was flabbergasted, "NO not you two Larxene! Oh well at least I still have my flag on me" Sora reaches around to his back pocket to find nothing there he frantically looks around when he looks back up to Kairi and Larxene in the tree.

There was his flag in Larxene's hands, "NOOO!" Sora yelled falling to his knees, "Winner: Kairi's team!" Their PE teacher announces as Sora sighs, "That's alright son, girls are just smarter than us men. You better learn that now or you'll never get a girlfriend" Kairi laughed climbing out of the tree walking towards Sora, "Truce?" she asks putting her hand out, Sora smiles at her, "Truce" he says pulling her into a hug, "that was really smart the whole infiltrating the other team, I sure wish I would have thought of that"

Kairi laughs, "I thought you did think of that" Sora leans back in their embrace to look at her face, "What are you talking about?" Kairi felt unsure, "Weren't you the one that had Kourtney infiltrate our team?" Sora shakes his head no, "Then why is she in jail with Riku?" the both peer over to where the two are miserably sitting side by side all wet – probably from using the water guns on each other – making Kairi and Sora laugh

"So will this fake mole ever come off?" Kairi pokes his face where she had put the mole earlier, "I don't I mean it's pretty hot, who doesn't want the mole boy?" Sora glares at her as she tries to get out of his hug to run away, he just starts tickling her until she's fallen to the ground, "Take it back!" Sora threatens, "Okay hahah ahaha, I'm sorrrryy, you're not the haha mole boy" Sora stops tickling her and smiles triumphantly, "now tell me I'm the coolest boy you've ever met"

Kairi rolls her eyes, "Yeah but then I would be lying" Sora starts tickling her, "Okay stop and I'll say it!" she says giggling, "On with it now" Sora says waiting for her, "Sora is the coolest boy that I've ever met"

"Believe it!" Sora says smiling, "Alright all of good job in today's Capture the flag game now go and get dressed!" Their teacher order and everyone went to their prospective locker rooms.

"I'm not going in there" Yuffie stated looking over at the boys locker room Riku smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "then I guess we'll just have to go to the girls locker room" Yuffie glares at him, "like I would ever take you in there besides we didn't even change for PE"

"But I'm all wet" Yuffie ignores him, "So am I. You don't hear me complaining like a little girl"

"That's right Yossarian, you would never complain like a little girl" Yuffie smacks him while he laughs this was really going to be impossible for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang met outside in front of the school after the bell had rung, Riku and Yuffie were still wet and miserable since Mr. Sephiroth had not un-chained them. Everyone began to laugh at them, "This shows that you two just need to get along better" Namine agreed with Sora, "If you two didn't fight like cats and dogs then this would have never happened"

"It's not my fault that he's such an ass to me all the time! How do you expect me to react to him, be little miss sunshine and pretend that I didn't hear it? No this prick needs to know that he can't just say anything he wants to, to anyone he wants to" Namine turns her back to him, but not to efficiently because they were still chained together.

Namine checks the time, "Hey guys I've got be heading home, so I'll see you all tomorrow" They all wave as Kairi runs up to her, "Hey do you need a ride because I'm heading home to" Namine smiles at her, "Yeah that would be great"

"So what are you two going to do?"Sora asks looking at Yuffie and Riku, "I don't know, I wouldn't mind going to my house and relaxing. Hey who knows maybe Ryder could get this thing off of us" Yuffie sighs, "As much as I hate you I think if your brother has a chance of getting me away from you I'll take it!" Riku rolls his eyes, she was so annoying.

"But I'll see you later if Ryder can somehow unchain us" Sora nods his head, "Alright" He begins to walk away then turns around, "Just to warn you, in case you two are still stuck together my pervy Uncle Cid is staying with me"

"Well thanks for the heads up but you have nothing to worry about, I mean we are talking about Yossarian over here" Sora felt himself confused again, who was Yossarian? He shrugged it off and left the pair arguing together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a starry beautiful night when Namine was finally finished pitching her tent in the backyard; she beamed at a job well done. She figured she would have to get use to living in a tent since they were going camping for "however long it takes"; there was something about that statement that really bothered her. The thought of being stuck in the dark ominous woods with the kids from Destiny High, well that was enough of a nightmare.

Namine felt exhausted and shut off her light she had planned to study but she knew that she wouldn't get to far into studying that night there were too many things on her mind and all she wanted to do is shut them off.

She really missed her mom and Cloud already, she couldn't wait until Cloud comes back she's not sure if she could live on her own, someday she would have to but the farther she could put that off the better for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora walked up the steps to his house; he noticed Cid's painting missing from the porch where he had placed it earlier that morning. After leaving Riku and Yuffie arguing he went and visited with Xion for a while and then he decided if he didn't get home soon Xion would send some type of search and rescue team out looking for him.

The house seemed empty but Sora knew better, he kept his guard on as he entered the house putting his coat in the closet near the door, "Oh Hey nephew!" Cid says from the Kitchen, "Why is it so dark in here?" Sora asks making his way towards the kitchen, "Well I tried to do some cleaning but then I figured something out"

"What?" Sora says trying to doge whatever was around the floor in the dark, "I'm horrible at cleaning and cooking for that matter" Sora rolls his eyes and finds the switch to turn on the lights. While some parts of the house were actually clean others were a complete disaster, there was about five trash bags sitting in one corner and another seven in a different corner, "But I figured out a solution to our problem!" Uncle Cid announces happily, Sora didn't want to know what was going through his Uncle's head, "I say let's get a maid and a chef so they can do all the cleaning and the cooking and all we have to do is nothing, I don't know about you but it sounds pretty great to me"

Sora was going to reply to what he just stated when it hit him, "Uncle Cid, why are you in the kitchen if you can't cook?" Sora was almost afraid to ask because of the possible answers he could get, "That's simple, I cooked dinner! I don't think it tastes that bad, come on over and tell me how it tastes" Sora slowly walks into the messy kitchen, good thing his parents weren't home they would totally flip if they saw the mess Cid had made in their kitchen. Sora looks at the pot Cid had made his so called food in and decided that it might not be as bad as he believed it would be. Sora takes a deep breath before composing himself to try the cooking, he takes a bite out of it, "Crunchy" Sora says trying to swallow it

"So how was it?" Uncle Cid asks Sora starts to laugh, "What?"

"You were right you are bad at cooking, it tastes like burnt ashes from a fire place. It reminds me of my first time trying to cook when I was three and I burnt paper and attempted to eat it" Uncle Cid sighs, "Like I said I really think we should get a chef and maid" Sora rolls his eyes, "How about we order take-out? That way we don't have to starve tonight"

"That sounds like a good idea, do you know if Roxas will be joining us?" Sora shrugs his shoulders, "I don't think so but you never know" Sora runs over to the phone book and calls for the food. Sora looks at the trash, "Well we need to do something about this before it comes to life and eats us in our sleep" Uncle Cid nods, "I'll get the broom" Sora picks up a few of the trash bags and heads outside to throw them away, the night was drastically changing it was turning very cold.

He walks to the end of the curb where the trash happened to be and threw the trash bags inside he makes his way back towards the porch when he sees Uncle Cid taking out a few more bags. Sora holds the door open for him when they both hear a blood curling scream Cid immediately drops the bags and they both look to where it came from: Namine's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine sat in her empty house shaking, not only was it cold in there because the power had been shut off but she was there was someone there and she heard them trying to get in, she really wanted Cloud back. This was a bad idea the tent began to move as she heard more people coming towards her, she let out another scream when the door started to open she was so relieved when she saw it was Sora. Namine immediately rushes into his arms still shaking, "Namine are you okay?" Sora asks concerned, "What are you doing in this house alone? You know it's going under construction in a few days so you won't be able to stay here" Uncle Cid stood beside them

"I'm fine, I just wanted to stay in my house for a little longer before the construction began" Namine whispers, "Why don't you just come and live with us, for the time being besides we're buddies and buddies help each other. You know if you don't mind stay with us and that moody cousin of mine" Sora friendly smile makes Namine rethink her opposition to the idea, "I don't know"

"Come on you'll love it!" Uncle Cid says, "Although we suck at cooking and cleaning but we do have money and like I've suggested to my nephew we can just get a cook and maid because he can only burn paper" Sora glares at Uncle Cid, "Will you stop scaring her?"

"I'm not scaring her, I'm just letting her know the condition of the place she would be staying" Sora shakes his head looking down at Namine who starts laughing, "So what do you say?"

"You guys are very nice but I think I can always go back to and stay at Yuffie's house" Sora smiles, "Namine you can at least stay for the night, come on"

"Okay but just for the night" Sora let's go of her and the pair stand up, "Alright then it's settled you'll be staying with us, tonight that is," Uncle Cid smiles, "So just get your stuff and we'll take it over"

Sora and Namine head over to his house, "Sorry about the mess, Uncle Cid over there apparently doesn't know how to clean efficiently and he's only been here for like two days" Uncle Cid glares at Sora, "Well where I come from I don't have to deal with nincompoops like you and your cousin. And keep on pushing my buttons boy and you'll see, when I make all the money and you're thrown out of your house don't come crying to me for some help I'll just remind you of how much of a punk you were when you were in high school"

Sora rolls his eyes and finishes taking the rest of the trash out, "See now it's all nice and clean" Uncle Cid starts talking when Sora interrupts, "I know what you're going to say but you're the one that made a mess when you attempted to cook your meatloaf surprise"

"It can't be that bad" Namine says nicely, "Hey it wasn't meatloaf surprise, I don't like meatloaf. And thanks Namine, at least someone here is nice to me" Sora ignores him, "Hey I'll show you to your room so you can put your stuff up there" Namine nods and follows him up the stairs into an empty room.

Roxas walks into the house as Sora and Namine come downstairs. Sora smiles at his cousin, "Hey, I see you finally came here" Roxas shrugs, "I guess it's time to get to know you're annoying ass, I don't want to fight with you either especially since Rox and Dem tell me that I in some miracle like you" Sora smiles While cid puts his arm around Roxas' shoulder, "why don't you two go pick up the take out and me and Roxy will bond" Cid suggests smiling at Roxas who just rolls his eyes at the older man, he really didn't feel like a lecture at the moment.

"Well I'll get the car keys" Sora says running down stairs putting on his coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Namine walk into a little pizza shop when they see Yuffie and Riku, "Hey what are you two doing here, you on a date?" Namine asks while Yuffie sends her a death glare, "No, we're still stuck together. Ryder couldn't break the chain with anything he had; I swear Mr. Sephiroth is like a freaky magician who cursed these cuffs!" Riku sighs, "She's just being over dramatic, I had to cancel my date tonight because it's not like I could bring this thing along with me" Well they could be complaining more; at least they were dry now.

Sora laughs, "So pretty much you two are on a date here" Sora says bugging them, "Like I would ever go on a date with Yossarian" Yuffie glares daggers at him, "Like I would go out with a guy who used more product in his hair than I use on my own!" She sticks her tongue out at him, "You're just saying that because you wish your hair looked as good as mine"

"So why exactly are you guys here?" Namine asks while Riku points a finger at Yuffie, "Ha! She just said why are you _**guys**_ here not why are you two here, and she would know she's your best friend!"Namine sweatdrops, "Alright why are you two here?" Namine says correcting herself while Yuffie points her finger at Riku, "Ha! She said why are you _**two **_doing here, not why are you guys doing here, what now buddy! What now?"

"Can you answer the question?" Namine asks again, they could be so childish, "Oh sorry about that" Yuffie apologizes, "I was hungry and we heard that Mr. Sephiroth hangs around this place so we figured if he was here we could beg him to let us go or as Iku over there would like to threaten him until he lets us go, what are you two doing here on a date?" Yuffie says mocking Namine as she laughs

"No we are not on a date, come on can't two neighbors go out and get something to eat without anything being suspicious?" Yuffie looked over at Sora and then at Riku, "Nope now spill"

"There's nothing to spill" Yuffie eyes Namine's face looking for a hint of anything that was going

"Pizza for #15?" The guys at the counter announces, "That's our number, hey let us know how tonight goes, we'll see you at school tomorrow" Namine says walking with Sora to the counter getting the pizza and walking back to the pair. Namine tugs on Yuffie Pulling her (and Riku) away from the table, "Hey Yuffie, can I ask for a favor?" Yuffie nods her head, "Anything silly, you know that's what friends are for" she says with a big smile, "Can I stay at your house for a while? Starting tomorrow, I mean right now my house is going to go under co-" Yuffie puts a hand in the air stopping Allie from talking, "Of course you can, and we'll have so much fun!" Yuffie squeals knowing that they'd be sure to cause some type of ruckus at her house. Namine gives her friend a hug leaving the restaurant with Sora.

"She can't deceive the ninja! I shall find out what's going on, something smells fishy for sure. Come on Iku let's go!" Riku sighs aggravated, "Why are we leaving now?"

"Because I'm tired and I want to go home" Riku get's up and stretches, "Normally I would put up an argument but honestly all I want to do is sleep" Riku says following her out the door to the driver, "Alright Davis we're ready to go, just give him your address and he'll take us there"

"Yes sir" Davis says getting the Address from Yuffie. Riku and Yuffie sit the farthest the can on the opposite sides of the car, it takes about twenty minutes to get to her house. Riku was looking at his phone when he feels the car stop, "Alright you're home Miss Yuffie" Davis steps out and opens her door while Riku scoffs and tries to go out the other door pulling Yuffie with him making her mad, "It's fine Davis I'll just go out the other door" she says bitterly as Davis shuts the door.

Yuffie turns to crawl out the other end when Riku's door almost smacks her in the face, she growls kicking the door open smacking Riku's arm, "Aww shit that hurt" he says rubbing his arm while Yuffie smiles triumphantly, "You deserve it you asshole" Riku looks up at her house in disbelief, "You live here?"

"Yes I do" she says while he stays in place still feeling shocked, "What?" She asks, he was being super weird, "You're always complaining about how you hate me because I'm rich, which now just makes you a hypocrite because you're rich to" Riku accuses as he looks at the huge house in front of him, "Now I'm insulted. I don't hate you because you're rich I hate you because you're a douche to me and every girl you go out with! And the worst part about you being rich is that you give the rich bad names, not everyone who's rich is as shallow and retarded as you"

"I'm not a douche to any of the girls that I go out with; just ask them they'll tell you how much fun they had" Yuffie just walks towards the house, "Come on we can get in through my window because I don't want anyone asking why I'm chained up to a guy like you and you wouldn't want that either, they might get some crazy idea and think we like each other so much we were asked to be chained together" Yuffie tugs Riku around the back of her house pausing to see her cousin Edward in the pool making out with some girl, "Ugh there's another douche for you" She says climbing up the side of the house managing to get on the roof with Riku right beside her

"Have you had a lot of practice climbing up people's houses?" Riku laughs, "More like trying to get out of people's houses" Yuffie rolls her eyes, yup he was completely insufferable. They enter her room and she turns on the light, "You're room is not as ugly as I pictured it" Riku laughs, "Then again it's pretty lame for a guys room, Yossarian you really need a new decorator"

"Keep up that attitude and you'll be lucky to sleep outside my window" Yuffie threatened, "Okay how are we suppose to change?" She asks looking at their cuffs, "Well you'll be able to change your pants but I don't think you'll change your shirt" Yuffie sighs taking a seat on her bed exhausted. Riku sits on her bed and she attempts to push him off, "Get off of my bed you are definitely not allowed on it!" Riku rolls his eyes, "Look I don't find you the least bit attractive, you have nothing to worry about"

"I don't care you can sleep on the floor" Riku sighs and she thinks he's irritating, "Fine I'll sleep on the floor, happy?" He says taking his seat on the floor next to her bed while she smiles pleased, "No I'll never be happy as long as I'm stuck to you, but for now this is sufficient" Yuffie throws a pillow at him as well as a blanket and turns off the light.

"You do realize that I could be with a hot girl right now" he says laying down on the floor, "One that would let me sleep on her bed" he says tugging on the chain which bothered him because it kept his arm suspended in the air since Yuffie was sleeping on the bed, "That's not the only thing she would let you do on her bed, and besides I'm a girl"

"Not a hot one" Riku snickers when he feels another pillow hit him directly on the face. He tugs hard on the cuffs which pull Yuffie out of bed and on him, "If you just let me sleep on the bed you won't have to sleep on the ground" Yuffie scrambles to her feet pushing herself off of him making him laugh, she could be a spaz, "Eww now I have your germs! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack!"

"Stop being unreasonable I don't have any germs, I just want to sleep on a bed, I don't care if you bring a bed and put it next to yours my point is that I want to sleep on a bed" Yuffie glowers at him in the dark, "Fine! You can sleep on my bed, but I promise you if you bother me or even poke me and wake me up I swear that I will slit your throat while you sleep" Riku pats Yuffie on her head and hops on her bed, "Good girl" he turns his back to her as she applies many pillows in between them before she calmly let's herself go to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opens and Cid smiles, "I see you got the pizza" Sora nods putting his coat away, "I'll go get the plates" Namine says when Cid stops her, "Don't go in there I believe that my food has come to life and is now eating the cardboard. In other words you don't want to see what it's like in there I insist that I go, let me just get that broom just in case" Cid takes the broom and charges into the kitchen

"Sora help! It's mutated! It has grown into the blob! It has minions now!" Sora shakes his head in disapproval, "I better go make sure his food doesn't eat him" Sora runs into the kitchen. Namine heads up to her room to put her purse away. She walks out into the hallway and ends up running into Roxas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Roxas: Wonder what i'm doing there**

**Me: Sorry haven't written that part yet but i already know it!**

**Roxas: Then why can't you just tell me now?**

**Me: Because it would ruin a perfectly good cliff hanger you nincompoop!**

**Riku: Why must you put me through hell? Being handcuffed to Yuffie is definatley not my ideal day**

**Me: At least she let you sleep on her bed, so stop being such a negative nancy**

**Sora: Try being a postive Patty!**

**Kairi: You do realize that you lost to me in Capture the Flag Mr. Patty**

**Sora: Hey! That's true you jerk!**

**Me: Don't hate because you lost**

**Roxas: Take it like a man!**

**Sora: Why don't you just go back to the woods and fight bears!**

**Roxas: I never fought any bears!**

**Me: That's not what i heard**

**Roxas: who told you that i was up in the woods fighting bears?**

**Me: A little birdy ;]**

**Axel: Have any of you seen my lighter?**

**Everyone: Why?**

**Axel: Don't look at me like i'm crazy, i just can't sleep without it**

**Demyx: Lies! He want to burn down our school to!**

**Axel: I don't think it's a bad idea**

**Me: Now you're never getting your lighter back**

**Axel: Fine! Then i'll just practice using my mind!**

**Demyx: Someone's lost it**

**Me: Wait! Before we continue did you all take your meds? Roxas? Yuffie? Sora? Demyx? Axel?**

**Sora: What about Riku, Kairi and Namine? Why don't you ask them**

**Me: Because they are mentally stable**

**Riku crying in corner because of his hair**

**Me: Okay maybe Riku's lost it to**

**Riku: I just want my hair back**

**Axel: I just want my lighter back**

**Sora: I want my cookies back**

**Demyx: I don't know what i want**

**Roxas: You all have serious problems**

**Riku: Be quiet emo boy!**

**Sora: Yeah just because you don't have feelings doesn't mean that we don't**

**Me: man what a cold hearted bastard**

**Roxas: You are all very irritating**

**Me: I'm just kidding you know i love you!**

**Roxas: yeah yeah sure you do**

**Namine: So did they ever figure out who took all the cookies?**

**Me: I know who did it**

**Sora: I'll follow the clues and i will find out who took the cookies, Kairi will you be my watson?**

**Kairi: As tempting as that is, no thanks**

**Demyx: I'll help you!**

**Axel: Great tweedle Dee and tweedle Dumb are working together**

**Roxas: Now they're really not going to find anything**

**Namine: Alright well that's all for this chapter!**

**Me: I hoped you enjoyed it and remember all reviews are welcomed! Feel free to make any suggestions or say what you do like/don't like. If you want to see more of a certain character just let me know in your reviews! Don't forget i love you all who take time out of your day and read this! This chapter is literally the longest one i have ever written and i put more in it just for you readers! Just don't forget to review!**

**Sora: Do what she says or me the new sherlock Holmes will get you!**

**Demyx: And me the Watson will help!**

**Roxas: Just review so they shut up**

**Sora/Demyx: Never!**


	23. Intertwined Fate

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: Alright so it's spring break and i decided to update! Yeah!**

**Roxas: Yes she finally got down to writing after i threatened her with my secret weapon**

**Me: It's okay people just ignore him he hasn't taken his meds yet**

**Roxas: I already told you the only reason i will ever need meds is because you drive me crazy!**

**Me: Well excuse me, maybe you should stop listening to me already and deal with your inner emotional problems**

**Roxas: I have to problems**

**Me: Sure keep telling yourself that buddy**

**Roxas: see if i share any cookies with you**

**Me: It doesn't matter i already found your hiding spot!**

**Roxas:...**

**Riku walks into the room with a fake wig**

**Riku: So what do you guys think? It's not too lame right?**

**Everyone:...**

**Roxas: I'd just go bald if i were you and besides you're going to lose your hair one day or another so might as well learn how to cope without hair**

**Riku: Never! No one in my family has ever had a problem with hair, they all have it and keep it until their dead**

**Roxas: Well we'll just have to see about that**

**Me: Alright so besides your lame fights i've got some news. I know you might not remember her but I did mention a girl that Mr. Emo boy over there use to date and her name was Courtney. Well i wasn't feeling that name so i decided to change it to another Kingdom hearts Character which was Aqua. I know what i mentioned about this Courtney aka Aqua earlier and it's not that i don't like her because i do! You'll just have to trust me and see how her character all unfolds when they truth is revealed!**

**Namine: On that note we'll let your read the story**

**Roxas: Thanks to all you who read and review i would love to give a shout out but i'm too tired to look at the moment**

**Me: Lazy bum! Stop making me look bad!**

**Roxas: That's impossible you already do that yourself**

**Me: Just for that i'm letting Sora eat your cookies!**

**Sora: Cookies? Where!**

**Roxas: Nooooo if you do that then i quit on the spot**

**Riku: good bye emo boy!**

**Roxas: nevermind i guess i'll stick around to annoy cube head over here**

**Kairi: ON with the story!**

**Chapter 23: Intertwined Fate**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Play with you?" The blonde boy wasn't sure what the girl with the bright blue hair wanted, no one had ever wanted to play with him. There were countless of times when he would try and play with the other kids but it was no use, their parents would just tell their children that they couldn't play with him. Needless to say little Roxas was shocked when this fearless girl had enough nerve to come up to him and ask him to play._

_"So what do you say?" he sweet voice lingered in the air as she stuck her arm out to help him up Roxas smiles at the girl, "Yeah i'll play with you" he says as he let's her help him up. He didn't know it then but she was definately something special._

_-Blast from the past part 1_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Roxas sits there next to Namine while she laughs, " We've got to stop meeting like this" Roxas just looks at her confused, "what are you talking about?" The blonde runs a hand through his hair as he stands up grabbing ahold of her hand pulling her up with him, "Well when we first met we actually bumped into each other, and when we met the second time we bumped into each other, except you were a jerk to me that time ruining my painting" Namine crosses her arms over her chest raising her eyebrow in his direction while Roxas laughs putting his hand behind his head, "Look I'm sorry for being an ass to you, although I don't remember but you strike me as a girl that wouldn't lie" Namine smiles, "That's alright, just to let you know you made it up to me"

"Namine? Are you here?" Cid yells from the kitchen, "I'm alive, I taught that blob who's the boss but Sora disappeared." Roxas shakes his head in disapproval of his Uncle, "He probably let that blob monster eat Sora. Hey, I'm going to head out of here so I'll see you later" Roxas says heading down the stairs "Wait, Roxas are you going to see Demyx and Axel?" Namine asks following him down the stairs when Cid appears from the bottom of the stairs, "You're leaving? But you don't have I mean I didn't even cook and I took care of the blob" Roxas smirks, "Yea I'm leaving but I'll be back besides I'm not interested in what you're giving. And Namine, yes I'll tell Demyx and Axel you said hi" Namine smiles and nods her head as he walks out of the door, "If he says he'll be back later then he'll be back, come on let's go get some pizza" Namine accepts Cid's offer and goes towards the kitchen with him.

After dinner was over Namine took the plates and attempted to go into the kitchen but couldn't get the door to open Sora walks over to her, "Do you need some help?" He asks watching her trying to get the door open, "Yeah I really don't see how Cid managed to get this door shut especially since it doesn't have a lock" She mentions looking at the knob

"Good point, I'm afraid to find out what's behind the door but since you insist" Sora tugs on the door and opens finding it less dirty then they imagine "You know it's surprisingly clean in here" Namine says as they walk into the kitchen, "I wonder why the door was so hard to open if there was nothing holding it shut" Cid laughs rubbing Sora's head, "My dear nephew, you know it's all because of the blob and he ate most of the stuff that was dirty anyway. You know i shouldn't have gotten ride of him, he was one of the best things that has ever happened to me! why did i throw you away, oh what a cruel world!"

"I'll get the dishes" Namine says taking them to the washer, "I'll help" Sora says with a smile. The pair quickly clean the dishes and sit down at the table when they're done, "Hey Sora, can I ask you something?" Sora looks at Namine curiously but nods his head despite the suspicion he has over what she'll ask him, "Do you like Kairi?" Sora spits out the milk he was drinking quickly wiping up the mess he made on the table, "What? M-me and K-k-kairi? Like her? Of course I like her she one of my best friends" Sora nervously laughs rubbing his hand behind his head while Namine narrows her eyes at him, "you know what I mean, so do you?" Sora's face turns a shade of red feeling uncomfortable, "Uh- well-"

"You two better go to bed if you want to get to school on time tomorrow!" Cid shouts from his position on the couch, "Okay we will" Namine says turning off the light in the kitchen heading out with Sora, "I'll see you both tomorrow and, Cid if you see me sleepwalking tonight please leave me alone" Soren recalled the previous night when Cid had hit him with a plastic baseball bat after he attempted to eat the edible candy.

"Don't try to eat me and we won't have a problem" Cid says randomly pulling out the plastic baseball bat, "Good night" Sora says quickly heading up to his room completely dodging Namine's question, "He will tell me the truth" Namine says determined to play match maker for Sora and Kairi. Cid looks at her confused, "Well now I'm off to bed and thank you for letting me stay the night" she smiles sweetly at him, "Oh, alright good night" Cid just turns his attention back to the television ignoring the crazy kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was woken from his sleep when he smelled food he quickly got dressed for school and ran down the stairs to see Namine making breakfast, "Namine, you didn't have to make us all breakfast" Namine hands him a plate, "It's the least I can do for you guys letting me sleep here yesterday"

"Speaking of sleep, did you sleep well?" Sora asks, "Yeah I did, what about you?"

"I did until I was rudely woken up by Cid smacking me in the head with a plastic baseball bat" Sora rubs the sore spot on his head where he was hit, "Why would he hit you?" Namine takes a seat next to him at the table Sora puts a hand behind his head and smiles sheepishly, "I kinda tend to sleepwalk at night and if someone bumps into me I tend to think that they're some type of candy or food and try to take a bite out of them" Namine sweatdrops, "I understand why he hit you with the bat, at least it was plastic, do you need some ice?" Their attention turns to the front door as Roxas walks in with Cid right behind him wearing a suit.

"Are you guys hungry? I made you all some breakfast" Roxas turns to look at Namine, "No thanks, that retard made me lose my appitite" He says annoyed walking out of the kitchen and into the living room "Roxas! You know you need to eat!" Cid sighs taking a seat next to them, "Here have something to eat. So why is Roxas so mad?" Namine asks after getting a plate to Cid, "Well he's just mad because I went and had a talk with the principal over his fighting in class and we came to an agreement. On the camping trip that you guys are going to, I shall be chaperoning and watching Roxas and as you expect he doesn't want me there"

"You know with you there, that means I don't have to watch him!" Sora announces happily dancing glaring at Cid, "I was guessing you would be happy to hear the news but and yes Sora since I can't follow you to school not that I would even want to it's your job to keep your cousin out of trouble whether you like it or not" They hear the doorbell ring and Cid get's up to answer it when he sees Kairi, Yuffie and Riku.

"Well if it isn't Kairi the girl I met the other day, and you brought another cute friend who happens to be chained to Riku. What did she try to run away?" Riku glares at Cid, "this right here is Yossarian and we were chained together because we don't get along and our crazy teacher thought this would help us get along"

"Sure like I'm going to believe that" Cid laughs walking out of the house. Kairi excitedly runs in and jumps on Sora, "Hey there why are you in such a good mood? Wait don't tell me, you want to steal some of my food don't you?" Sora accuses watching her, "How could you accuse me of something like that? I thought you trusted me, why must you break my heart? Couldn't you have at least waited until I stole some food before you did it? At least then you could rightfully accuse me"

"After yesterday's game of capture the flag I don't know who to trust" Sora says as she bats her eyes at him, "Even though I'm opposed to sharing with girls because of their cooties, which just so happens you're getting on me at the moment but I will overlook all of that for one thing" Kairi gasps, "No, never I will never say that I promised you that I would never say that and I haven't broken my promise for ten years! And I'm not breaking it now"

"Fine then no food for you" Sora sticks his tongue out at her, "Hey I have an idea how about today at lunch we start making our list of things we need to bring? That way we can just bring things in a bulk instead of each of us bringing too much and that way I don't forget anything" They all agreed with Kairi.

Namine peers over to Yuffie and Riku since they were actually quiet for once, "How are you two doing?" Yuffie frowns, "I couldn't get any sleep last night. Mr. Sephiroth has broken me I don't care about anything I just want to be unchained! I didn't even get to take a shower this morning so I feel like a bum"

"You are a bum" Riku says without much effort, "Shut up, No one was asking you" she says sounding less annoyed than she really felt, "Here you two should eat, maybe you'll feel better after you eat" Namine gets them some food that they happily eat sitting next to each other without dying. Namine smiled watching her four friends eat and laugh, they were all perfect for each other but they couldn't see it. They wouldn't be able to possibly comprehend what was going on with them at the moment. Kairi and Sora looked like a couple as she sat on him and they laughed while he tried to make her eat something covered in ketchup which she refused to eat, and Yuffie and Riku – even if they denied it – looked like they could have something going on as long as they didn't argue.

Namine peered out the window when something walking by caught her eye, it was Roxas and she could only guess that he was walking to school. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Yuffie, "Wow that food was amazing!" Yuffie exclaims smiling feeling reenergized, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm ready for school!"

"Alright that's the spirit we could really use someone like you on the team!" Kairi says just as excited, "Nice try" Yuffie smiles, "I know, but besides that let's go to school" Kairi hops off of Sora and runs to her car, "You guys better hurry up!" Yuffie glares at Riku as he glares back at her as they both sprint to Kaylie's car pushing and shoving each other through the door trying to beat each other to the car.

"Will those two ever stop?" Namine asks incredulously, "Nope they must really like competition. The food was great thanks Namine, but we better get going before Kairi ditches us" Sora helps put the plates away, "Kairi would never leave me, she likes me too much" Namine states walking out the kitchen, "You two behave yourselves" Cid says as they walk out the door

They get into the car and they all drive down to the school which didn't look as much of a jungle, maybe they were getting use to it. Bailey stood near the entrance scouting the crowd for Riku who was getting out of the car, "Oh crap" he says spotting her, "What?" Yuffie asks uninterested, "Bailey is becoming way too obsessed with me, it's time to find a new girl" Yuffie lets out an exasperated laugh feeling amused, "What are you going to tell her?" Riku leans back on the car, "I don't know yet but I'm about to figure it out, she's coming over here" Bailey happily runs towards them giving Yuffie a dirty look

"What is she doing here?" Yuffie rolls her eyes lifting her arm up to reveal the handcuffs, "I feel your pain, I can't even stand being around the freak I can't imagine how you feel" Bailey says directing her attention to Riku who was still quiet, "You know what Bailey? You and Riku are through, you're a spaz, and admit it somewhat of a stalker and he doesn't like you anymore deal with it" Bailey looked shocked, "Is it true? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"Bailey we had a fun time but it's over now" Riku says somewhat sympathetically than Yuffie had just been to the girl, "You asshole! Don't you ever talk to me again!" Bailey yells stomping away from them, "You know I might just keep you around to do all my breaking up for me" Riku smirks looking At Yuffie who just looks towards the school, "And in the words of Bailey the bitch, you asshole don't you ever talk to me again, now let's go to class you asshole" Yuffie lightly elbows him.

"Whatever you say Yossarian" Riku smirks to himself following Yuffie to their first period as the others watch them. Kairi turns to Sora and smiles, "You know I only use to joke about it but I really think those two would make an adorable couple" Kairi mentions with a love look in her eyes making Namine laugh, "Only if we can keep them from fighting long enough to hold a decent conversation with each other which seems close to impossible"

"True, well let's follow their lead! Off to class!" Sora says marching along like a soldier making them laugh

Sora sat mindlessly in class when Mr. Ansem smacks a ruler on his desk making him jump ten feet in the air, "Y-yes?"

"Where's that loud mouth brooding cousin of yours?" Sora shrugs his shoulder aimlessly, "Maybe he went back to the woods to fight some more bears" Mr. Ansem let the answer slide turning his attention to Yuffie and Riku, "Why are you two out of your assigned seats?"

"If you hadn't noticed we're handcuffed together so we can't really sit in our seats" Riku proclaimed pointing to the obvious cuffs located around their wrists, "Don't be a smart aleck I didn't ask for your life story a simple I can't would have been sufficient enough, but one of you is going to take the blame so Mr. Smart aleck I suggest you go up to the office"

"For what?" Riku asks not really wanting to leave, "I don't know yet that's what I'm here to find out" He felt so lost when Mr. Ansem puts a pad on his desk, "Here write your name on this piece of paper" Riku quickly wrote his name and Mr. Ansem inspected it closely, "Are you fhralphy465?" Kairi looked towards their teacher, there was that secret code again; Riku disregarded his question at this moment he really wished he wasn't chained to Yuffie or he would have totally ditched this period for the beach and some fan girls

"Well are you?" Mr. Ansem pressed, "No I'm not I've never heard of that before in my life" Riku says taking out his phone in the middle of class trying to see if he felt like texting any hot girl, "Don't lie to us, we know this isn't your real handwriting we're not stupid" claims pointing to the pad that Riku had written his name on, "What are you talking about? You just saw me write my name that is my handwriting" Mr. Ansem eyed Riku like he was hiding something, "Well see about that but at the moment I don't have time to deal with you, you smart Aleck so just you wait. When we prove you are fhralphy465 you're going to be in a lot of trouble" Mr. Ansem warned going back to the front of the class to continue his lesson.

Namine began taking notes when Yuffie passed her a piece of paper

**This class is so boring, I swear it makes me want to shoot my noodles out and being stuck to this douche doesn't help one bit.**

**-Yuffie**

Namine looked to see where Mr. Ansem was before writing a reply

**Like Mr. Ansem likes to say, what doesn't kill you will make you stronger; it can't be that bad being stuck to Riku and if you don't enjoy the class why don't you do your whole staring at the clock to make the time go by faster thing? That always seems to work and always surprises me for sure.**

**-Namine**

Yuffie first frowns then smiles after reading the note

**Imagine being stuck to the one person you hate and multiple that by ten; then you will understand my pain of being stuck to this prick. And that's the best thing I have ever heard you suggest! I shall start my staring now! So we're probably going to get into trouble with our note passing, if you don't want to eat the paper this time I'll try to get the asshole to do it :]**

**-Yuffie**

Namine shook her head at Yuffie who only laughed a little

**Alright I guess if you really do hate him that much then it would be very painful but you do realize that it's only been one day since you two have been cuffed together and this morning you two didn't fight while you were eating? I don't know about you but to me that's pretty amazing. And I also hope you know that eating paper isn't well for anyone's diet but if trying to get Riku to eat it makes you happy then go for it.**

**-Namine**

Namine sat and watched Yuffie patiently as she read the note tearing it up and then attempting to get it down Riku's throat, which wasn't working. They were causing a ruckus so Mr. Ansem had to scold them for passing letters to one another even though Riku complained and protested that passing notes was a girly thing and that he wouldn't do something like that because it was too girly. Yuffie disagreed with him and said that he was the person she was passing notes to which only made Riku more frustrated especially when Mr. Ansem believed in her.

As soon as Mr. Ansem went back to the front of the class Yuffie started poking Riku, "What?" He says looking at her, "I don't know what you did but you better not be found guilty of being this fhralphy465 person because I'd like to not spend detention with you and yes it's because I do hate you"

"Will you two stop fighting? At this rate we'll all get in trouble" Namine pleads while Yuffie huffs only able to cross one of her arms over her chest, "I already am in trouble; I'm in trouble for my life! Can you imagine what it would be like if I was stuck to him all my life! Now I know how Siamese twins feel" Yuffie pouts while Riku smirks to himself, "Why Yossarian? Afraid that I'll take all of your girlfriends?"

"Ugh not at all I'm more afraid you'll take all of my boyfriends!" Yuffie shot back laughing evilly, "I'm afraid if you two do stay together you will somehow find a way to destroy this school or the world" Namine pops in fearfully, "Don't you dare think about it!" Namine warns looking at their creative faces

"You have nothing to worry about, I actually like this school even though I don't like coming" Yuffie says when Mr. Ansem blows a loud shrieking whistle and they all cover their ears while Riku glares up at him, "What are you now a PE teacher? Who the hell carries a whistle!"

"All of you stop talking! This isn't time for socialization this is time for learning and until you all understand that you will be spending your free period here!" Mr. Ansem warns looking at the three as Namine sinks in her chair she really hated being the center of attention, "Alright and again let's continue talking about the gilded age in America"

Riku starts to take notes when he notices Yuffie staring at the wall, "What are you doing?" He asks not too interested, "Shut up, I'm trying to make the clock move faster" That was it she was crazy and Riku knew it, "You're crazy you can't make the clock move faster by staring at it– " The Bell rang and Riku felt somewhat stumped while Yuffie smiled triumphantly, "what were you saying?" Namine sympathetically pats Riku on the shoulder, "I know how you feel, I found out the hard way to"

"What? I could have sworn we had twenty more minutes but, alright do your homework and I'll see you tomorrow" Mr. Ansem says opening the door to his class letting the crowd out, "Homework? Noo! Why must he torture us?" Yuffie cried walking out of the class

"Wait! We don't have next period together so you want to ditch?" Riku asks looking at Yuffie, "No you prick you're coming with me to my art class, I know my teacher will understand and technically you would be ditching your class"

"That's not what I meant! It's lame to ditch one class for another" Riku says walking with her down the hall, "well you're already lame so I guess doing this will be your forte" Yuffie sticks her tongue out at him and then continues dragging him down the hall

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Grube! Where the hell is Mr. Sephiroth!" Riku yells angrily sitting in his third period science class while Yuffie cries on her desk, "Apparently he had some sort of accident involving a parade and something about a tiger" Sora says sitting near them, "How the hell am I going to be unchained now!" Riku expresses glaring at the old lady in red as Yuffie cried on her side of the desk, this was pure hell.

Mrs. Grube was an older woman around her 60s who had a bad reputation with the school up until she retired when they had all become sophomores. Mrs. Grube use to be a health teacher at the school with the knack of pissing students off with her ability of losing students work and then making them re-do it all the night before the semester was over. She always stood out in the faculty lounge with her bright colors that always matched with some random rainbow sweater. It was rumored that she was once a prostitute and that's how she had the pleasure of meeting her husband who was a cop. The story went she was working out on the high way and a police man saw her and pulled over to arrest her but then after she offered – and preformed – some of her services he decided to keep her around. It's like Pretty Woman except this old bleach blonde was anything but pretty.

The bell finally rang when Mrs. Grube started talking while most of the class started talking right away, "I'm glad all of you are here in class, I know I had trouble with my daughter when she was in biology but now she's majoring in it, so I have to say that I know what we are doing"

Axel was sitting next to Demyx and Namine sighing heavily, "I hate this old hag, I had her as a health teacher and she purposely flunked me" Namine slightly listened to him while Demyx opens his mouth, "Well you didn't do anything in her class but complain about everything she made us do" Axel glares over at him, "Hey that was the only class I did the work in and she lost it all! And the only reason I did the work is because my old pal Rick let me copy him" Demyx felt somewhat confused, "Wait didn't you not get along with Rick?"

"Who is Rick?" Namine asks finally speaking up and the both turn to look at her, "What?" she asks looking at their faces, "You've just been so quiet these past few days, it's good to see you're back to speaking love" Axel says smirking while Namine smiles a little, "I'm sorry I have been pretty out of it lately, it's just this whole thing with Roxas I really don't know how to react anymore" Demyx puts his arm around Namine in a hug, "We know but maybe this is better you know?" Axel nodded in agreement, "I have known Roxas for a very long time and there was one girl that will always be in his mind, Aqua," Axel could see the disappointed look on her face, "never mind that look Nami he'll come around just hang in there"

"Who knows maybe a good knock in the head will help him remember" Demyx says smiling, "Now young man didn't your parents teach you to not speak while being spoken to?" Mrs. Grube lectures pointing her finger at the blonde, "I don't have parents" Demyx says seriously, "Well that's no excuse, how do you expect to get your job done if you keep interrupting your employer?"

"That's easy!" Demyx exclaims with a huge smile, "I just won't get a job" Mrs. Grube attempts to glare at him through her squinting eyes while Axel and Namine sweat drop, Demyx just had an answer to everything. Mrs. Grube got ready to yell at him when they hear the classroom door open and close as Roxas walks in and takes his seat next to Namine, "You younglings! All you do is come in late and don't stop talking all I'm asking for is a little respect! Ever heard of it?"

Demyx begins thinking, "Um sounds familiar to me, isn't that a song some lady use to sing in the old days?" Axel laughs before asking his question, "So is it true that you use to be, heck, even still are a prostitute?" The whole class starts laughing as Mrs. Grube tries to gain composure, "I'm glad you asked that son, you see it's all a rumor because some kids were mad that I failed them so they made that up" Everyone began to tune Mrs. Grube out as she started her infinite tale of how she wasn't a prostitute.

Axel looked at Roxas who was relaxing in his seat while Namine tried to ignore him and pay attention to the crazy substitute, "Hey look I see you found your way to class, so what were you doing?" Axel asks, "Nothing to important, I was just exploring around here and there I didn't feel like going to first period since that asshole of a teacher seems to want to get on my case, and second period was just art so I felt like this was the only class I would actually need to be in for the day but whatever the crazy dude that teaches is not here so I guess this was also a waste of a class and besides I had to pick out a mission, I apparently haven't done much since I supposedly quit last year."

"Yeah so what did you choose?" Axel asks as Yuffie walks over to their table to talk to Namine unfortunately bringing Riku along with her. Roxas laughs at the pair while Demyx looks at Riku confused, "I don't get it" he states, "If you don't like her why would you chain yourself to her?"

"I don't like her and I'm only chained to her because Mr. Sephiroth thought it would be a good idea to make us get along and he was wrong and know that he's not here well, I'm stuck like this" Riku exclaims waving their chained arms up for them to see while Yuffie annoyed yanks her arm back down while glaring at him. Riku face suddenly lights up, if this was a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared above his head, "Hey Yo-yo let me see your phone" Yuffie turns to look at him incredulously, "What? Use your own phone"

"I would but we both know if that old lady sees me talking on a phone she just might take it away and if she does then, well it won't be my phone and face it Yossarian, you don't need to use your phone it's not like you have a life" Yuffie glares at Riku and his smug smile, "I do have a life!"

"Yeah we already had this fight remember? I remember that I came to the conclusion that you in fact don't have a life" Yuffie opens her mouth when Namine quickly shuts it with her hand, "Riku just use my phone" she suggests annoyed with their bickering, "Just use your own phone and stop bitching like a little girl" Roxas says looking at Riku, "Why don't you mind your own business for once Mr. Emotional" Roxas pushes his chair out from underneath himself and stands up face to face with Riku, "Do you want to make something out of this pretty boy?" Roxas challenges, "Don't make me beat your ass like when were younger" Riku warns

"We were kids then! I've gotten so much stronger since then!" Roxas shouts while Riku just blows him off, "Yeah and probably just as foolish, you just never know when to give up do you?"

"I'll only give up the moment I win!" Roxas says glaring at him Riku laughs until he feels himself being pulled away by Yuffie, "NO fighting today and especially since I'm chained to the idiot but once we're unchained feel free to beat his ass" Yuffie says to Roxas who laughs, "Coward" he says as Riku glares at him, "Just you wait emo boy! As soon as I'm free from this chick I'll show why you'll never beat me"

"Yeah and then I'll prove to you that I'm the best!" Roxas yells sitting back down in his seat. Namine sweat dropped she couldn't believe he had it out for Riku to, it's like all of Roxas' friends were now back to being his rivals. Namine looks around the class room to see Mrs. Grube still talking about one topic or another completely oblivious to what just happened. Pence was finally in class and had a relived look on his face, this was one of the rare things since Mr. Sephiroth had kicked him out every chance he got. Kairi and Sora were in a heated debate over something that was probably related to food and Selphie looked calm and not trying to flirt with anyone at the moment while Seifer was making a paper plane trying to hit people with his design. Namine was snapped out of her thoughts by Roxas, "Hey Blondie I could use your help on a mission" Namine turned to look at him, "Okay first of all I have a name and it's Namine second what the heck are you talking about?"

Axel lets out a chuckle, "Namine missions are what we do like for example me and Demyx once had a mission where we had to infiltrate these dudes groups to find out what they were up to and then once we did we had to get the information back without being caught, it was a pretty daring mission if I'd say so myself" Axel smiles proudly while Demyx whines, "That wasn't a fun mission we almost got caught! And burning down their headquarters was a bad idea I'm surprised that they haven't found us yet and I'm afraid what will happen when they do!" Axel just laughs at Demyx and pats him on the back,"I'll just burn them to a crisp!"

"I think I'll pass on the mission thing, that sounds dangerous" Namine says shaking her head while Roxas leans back, "Hey there's nothing to worry about it's a simple mission and if you didn't know there are different type of missions like the one you heard about with Axel and Demyx and then there are mission's like the one that I'm telling you and it won't be half as dangerous or even dangerous at all and did I mention they pay you a whole lot?" Namine felt somewhat interested, "Alright just tell me what it is" Roxas smirks, "It's simple enough these people are willing to pay $1,000 to get this certain book retrieved from some big old mansion place out north" Namine felt somewhat confused, "If it's that simple then why do you need me?"

"Well that's where I run into the problem, the place is almost impossible to get in because of the guy that lives there. But there is a way to get in and for that I would need you. You see he has an opening for a maid and has a thing for pretty blonde's, normally I would just ask Larxene but this isn't really her thing and besides she would kill me if I ever mention any type of maid suit to her" Roxas winces as he imagines what Larxene would do as soon as he opened his mouth about the mission while Axel laughs imaging it as well while Demyx whimpers imaging it, "Larxene is scary" he states

"Umm I don't know" Namine says warily, "I'll split whatever we make off of the earnings with you" Roxas offers, "Alright I guess that could work, but what are you going to tell Sora? He's going to want to know where we're going" Roxas began thinking about it and came up with a quick solution, "I know we'll just tell him we're going on a date" Roxas just leans back in his seat closing his eyes as Namine's face turns red, just because Roxas didn't remember that there was something between them doesn't mean that she forgot and Kairi and Yuffie will never let her live this down if they find out about this 'date'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cafeteria was filled of known and unknown faces; it looked as if the cafeteria had gotten up on its own two feet and ate half of the citizens in Twilight. In layman's terms; it was a big mess. It was crowded wall to wall and everyone – friend and rivals alike – was fighting to get to a table and claim it for their group of friends. Sora quickly made his way in between all the people finding different ways to get around or over them, "Hey thanks for the lift" Sora says hopping off of some guys back only to step back into the flood of people.

Sora ran in between all the people feeling like a mad man trying to figure out where A )Figure out where a free table was and B) try to figure out where the lunch line started. Between all the chaos Sora found himself running into Riku. Sora popped up trying not to be trampled by all the feet, "Thanks for helping me up!" Sora says sarcastically while Riku just shrugs and Sora continues searching, "Well at least help me find us a table!" Riku tucks his phone in his pocket to look around when he spots a table with plenty of fan girls that would enjoy his company and begins to walk towards them when he gets yanked back into the crowd of people by Yuffie, "Come on I've found us a table!" she says triumphantly while Riku trudges sadly behind her glaring at their chain, "Damn you!" he says glaring at the cuffs when he feels yet another person run into him, "Hey watch were you're going" He yells in an already pissed off mood.

"What do you mean watch where you're going why don't you watch where you're going!" Roxas says getting equally pissed off, "Hey I found us a table so will you two shut up already!" Yuffie yells sitting down. Namine and Kairi both manage to find everyone sitting at the table, "Sorry we're late, we got trapped over in some corner and couldn't find our way through the sea of people" Sora grins, "Well that's too bad but you still can't have any of my food" Kairi rolls her eyes at Sora when Tidus walks up to them, "Hey there you all are I got lost, this is completely crazy" he says taking a seat with them

"I know right?" Kairi comments, "Hey since we're here we should start planning what we're going to pack when we're going to our camping trip" Kairi says taking out a note pad and a pencil when they see Axel and Demyx make their way swiftly through the crowd with no problem and take a seat with them, "Hey guys" Namine says while Roxas looks at them curiously, "so what brings you guys to this part of the school during lunch?" Sora asks while Axel leans back in his chair annoyed and Demyx speaks up, "Well you see the place that we usually hang out during lunch has already been taken over by different groups of kids who are fighting and Axel is against fighting for a stupid reason so we figured we would just sit with you guys"

"That's fine we were just going to plan on the stuff to bring on our camping trip" Kairi explains as Sora laughs, this definitely going to be fun, "Okay let's start well we are going to need two tents... unless they're providing us with sleeping arrangements I'll have to find that out" She says writing down the information, "Duh" Riku says as Kairi glares up at him, "On second thoughts make that one tent and a cage" Yuffie bursts out laughing, "You just got told!" she says pointing him as Kairi continues the list, " Alright next thing we're going to need are sleeping bags" Sora chuckles a little, "Already got them" Sora says pointing at the girls, "What do you mean?" Kairi asks him skeptically, "You two, sleeping bags get it?" *Whack* Kairi smacks Sora across the back of his head while he mumbles to himself while Tidus watches them all amused.

"Are we going to cook on an open fire or take the camping stove?" Namine asks choosing to ignore Sora "I'd say open fire but I'm pretty sure that they're providing us with a stove but to be safe I say we should just take the stove." Kairi explains as Sora opens his mouth again "You mean you can actually cook?" Kairi glares at him they already had this fight but Sora probably forgot by now so she decided to humor him, "I suggest you get your own food supply buddy. I never said anything about cooking for you." She responds sticking her tongue out at him while he scoffs, "Probably safer that way. I like to know what I'm eating."

Ignoring Sora, Kairi continued, "Food. Mainly tinned stuff and non perishables. I'm pretty sure we don't need to bring too much food because since this is a school camping trip they'll have to provide us with some type of food" They all agree "Well we'll need a First aid kit." added Demyx smiling, "Good thinking" Kairi says while writing it down while Sora playfully elbows him in the ribs, "You going to need some first aid then Demyx?" Kairi glares daggers at Sora yet again, "No but you might if you keep this up." She threatened

"Alright next thing are toiletries and clothes." Kairi says making sure that they wouldn't forget it like she knew some of them would, "Aww I thought we were getting back to nature." Riku's sly voice spoke while the females glared at him, "If you wish to run around with nothing but your birthday suit on then feel free to do so, but I for one am not as besides it can get cold there at night and there are always the insects to worry about which reminds me... bug spray." continued Kairi in a flat tone. They all began to add random things to pack with them "Water" Tidus suggests "We can get that from the showers." Sora says smiling sheepishly, "Preferably not recycled." Riku adds in while Yuffie speaks up, "Why the boy with glass lungs can't drink from the stream like a real man?"

"I know you can" Riku retorts as Yuffie chokes on her own drink while everyone ignores them trying to get the list done, "Okay this is all of the stuff I have written down so far" Kairi says reading off her list, "Ground sheet, rope, torches, marshmallows, pack of cards" Roxas interjects, "What for? You only know how to play snap" Kairi pouts a little, "I can play fish now too..." Roxas just shuts his mouth as Kairi continues her list, "Matches" Sora pops up across the table from her, "Already got them" He says smiling while she looks at him like a weirdo, "No we don't" she states as a fact, "Yes we do, your face and my ass" Sora laughs, "Sorrraa!" Kairi yells throwing her pencil at him as everyone else watches in amusement, "With friends like you who need's enemies?" Kairi groans as she lays her head on the table. With Kairi down and out Namine finishes the list with fewer interjections but Sora, Riku and Roxas all attempted to get into a fight with each other but then another table tossed food over so they put their rivalry behind just to fight and beat up the table of rowdy boys. Of course both tables were automatically given detention even though most of them weren't involved in the brawl.

Soon the lunch bell rang and their group stayed back in order to make sure the boys' wouldn't try to get involved into any more fights with themselves or anyone else, "What is your guys' problem!" Kairi says getting up from the lunch table while they all just stay quiet. Namine still felt somewhat confused, "Why do you all fight? I mean I thought you were all friends?" The three boys scoff turning to not look at each other while Kairi pulls Namine over to the table so the boys couldn't hear, "well since they're not talking I guess it's up to me. Roxas and Sora well when they first met they didn't really like each other even though Sora tried to be Roxas' friend, Roxas just wasn't so interested in being his friend. Now with Roxas and Riku well they have history together, they met when they were younger but as you now know Riku used to be a part of Leon's group and well they were rivals and when Roxas started going here he didn't trust Riku even though he was no longer affiliated with that group so that's why they fight and I figure there's something missing in that head of theirs that makes them think fighting is alright"

"Come on you big babies let's go to class" Kairi says as the three boys go their separate ways even through Yuffie's protesting of going the faster way to class. Namine, Kairi, Tidus, Axel and Demyx all decide to walk with each other to their next period although Namine hangs back with Axel and Demyx so Kairi could walk ahead with Tidus.

"So you excited for your mission with Roxas?" Axel asks crossing his arms behind his head, "I don't know he just makes me feel so confused I mean last night he broke into my room and was all angry that I was there because he wanted the guest room and now he would have to share a room with Sora and then he left. Sora and I went to the get pizza and when I went to my room he was there and he fixed the window, at least temporarily, and then he was trying to tell me something then his uncle said something that annoyed him and he left the room. This morning he came into the house upset because the principal is making his Uncle Cid come on the trip as a chaperone and I offered him breakfast and he told me to shut up. I mean I guess he was just mad but then as you saw we're in class and he's all calm and nice to me? What the heck I'm so confused it's not even funny" Namine complains as they walk into their math class

"The only way to find that out is to talk to him" Axel suggests while Namine sighs, "That's what I thought you were going to say, I guess I'll talk to him later then, hey where's our teacher?" Namine asks seeing that their usual perky teacher wasn't in the room at the moment, "Maybe she was finally caught with a student in the faculty lounge, I heard she had a thing for younger kids" Axel says looking around making sure she wouldn't sneak up on them, "For your sake you better hope she's not here, did you even do your homework?" Namine asks looking at him skeptically while he scratches the back of his head, "Well I got Demyx to do it" he explains as Demyx proudly produces the work with random drawings all over it, Namine just sweatdrops.

The door opens and a familiar bleach blonde head pops in through the door, "Oh hell no kill me now!" Axel says glaring at no one other than Mrs. Grube while Demyx laughs, "I think she likes you" Axel just smacks him over the head, "Why else would she be stalking you?" Demyx says rubbing the sore spot while Axel just angrily grumbles to himself, "Where the hell is my lighter!" Axel says frantically searching for his lighter, "Axel you are not going to burn that woman" Namine says while he just smirks, "The hell I won't" he says when he sees Demyx leaning back all comfortably in his chair whistling inconspicuously and Axel eyes him evilly, "Demyx give me the lighter!" Demyx almost falls over in his chair when he jumps up and starts running around the room with the angry pyro trying to get his sacred lighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school bell rang and Namine made her way out of the building when she felt raindrops begin to fall. She felt a little intimidated and knew that she would never find Yuffie in the crowd that had gathered in front of the school. Namine felt relieved when she saw Kairi and the others – including a bored looking Roxas – surrounding Kairi's car. Namine quickly makes her way over to them, "Hey Namine so I was thinking that we should have a girl's night tonight!" Kairi says excitedly while Namine lets out a small smile while Yuffie shakes her head, "That's not going to work when we have you know the prick stuck to me, but I guess he can pass as a girl" Yuffie laughs evilly while Kairi comes up with a quick solution, "Alright then how about we have a group slumber party" Roxas scoffs, "Sorry but Allie and I won't be able to make your lame pajama party" he steps off of his comfortable position on the car while Yuffie and Kairi both suspiciously look at Namine, "Why won't you two be able to make it?"

"I'm taking her out on a date obviously" Roxas says while Yuffie and Kairi drag Namine a good few feet away out of ear shot while a annoyed Riku was dragged along with them, "I don't want to listen to your annoying girl crap, don't you females understand if I wanted to hear you guys blab about anything I would get myself a girlfriend already?" Kairi and Yuffie glare at him, "We weren't asking for your opinion so I suggest that you shut up" Yuffie says in a feisty tone while he just ignores her and the rest of the girls making eye contact with a cute girl across the court yard winking at her while Yuffie just smacks him, "Ow! What the hell Yo-yo!"

"Stop being a… well you!" she gestures at him annoyed, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being me, I hope you know that" Yuffie just shakes her head in disappointment turning back to the circle the three girls had made with Riku standing as far as his and Yuffie's shackles would let them, "I just wish I could be separated from this prick already, I don't know how much longer I can take this" Namine looks at Yuffie while Riku continues scoping the crowd for any more cuties. Riku smirks when a hot red head starts making her way towards them.

The girls quickly converse when they bring Namine back to the group while Riku complains since he was pulled away from the red head but Yuffie shuts his mouth with a bandana she found making him choke, "Hey I'm taking Namine hostage so if you want to go on a date with her then you're going to have to pick her up at my house, catch you guys later!" Kairi announces while they both hop into her car. Yuffie starts to walk towards them as well when Riku tugs her back and pulls her close to him, "Look I know you want to go with them but would you rather I don't know get the hell away from me instead?" Yuffie pushes him back out of her personal space, "I'd do about anything to get the hell away from you," Yuffie stops in mid sentence to look over at Kairi and Namine, "Hey girls it looks like you're going to have to go on without me, but no worries you'll just fill me in with all the details later" Kairi nods while driving away.

"Hey I just realized something!" Sora says loudly while Roxas smirks, "That you don't have matching socks, or the fact that you're a loser? Because if it took you this long to figure that out I'm surprised you made it to high school let alone pass middle school" Sora just ignores Roxas' teasing, "No not that it's just that Kairi was our ride here" Roxas sweat drops, "Why are you being such an idiot?" Riku steps toward Roxas, "He's not being an idiot not everyone lives close to here like you two" Roxas laughs, "Hell that's not my damn problem that your parents are so stupid they decided to live far away as far as I'm concerned you deserve to walk home in the rain you fake"

Colton lightly knocks his shoulder against Roxas', "I'm not a fake, I left my group because I didn't need to deal with kids like you who don't know when to quit" Roxas begins to retort when he notices Demyx bounding toward the group, "Hey what are you doing here?" Roxas asks his angry mood now gone in a flash while Demyx laughs nervously, "Well you see Axel had to stay after school because he has to meet with the principal" Roxas just waits for the whole story despite Demyx's long pause after a couple minutes of silence Roxas speaks up, "Why is he meeting with the principal?" Demyx smiles, "You see what happened is that Axel was mad at Mrs. Grube and he knew he couldn't burn her on fire so he was planning to burn her car on fire and he tried to get his lighter from me but I slipped him the fake lighter and when he figured that out he just took a baseball bat and broke her car with it" Roxas laughs, "That sounds like Axel, do they have any proof because if they do then he's in some deep shit" Demyx shakes his head reassuringly, "No they don't have any evidence on him but Mrs. Grube swears that it was him. I figure the worse that they can do is suspend him for a couple of days or worse yet, they might make him go to the camping trip that he has already gotten out of going by saying he was going to babysit his old grandma" Roxas felt confused, "I thought that lady died years ago" Demyx nods his head, "I know but now they're telling him he needs to find someone else to take care of her but I don't see the point of doing that because all they'd be doing is watching a grave" Roxas sweat drops, Demyx really was a lout.

"Well if that's the case then we'll all hang out at camp, well I'm out of here I've got to get ready for my date" Roxas smirks as Demyx shakes his head knowing the truth behind the whole date thing walking towards the location of the shack rather than the house he was supposed to be living in. Sora sighs loudly, "Why did I get in the car with Kairi? Darn you, you evil vixen! I knew you would ditch me one day!" Riku pats Sora on the back, "No worries we can always catch a ride with one of our fan girls" Yuffie stared at him with an exasperated face, "There is no way that you're getting me into a car with those crazy chicks" Yuffie could just feel the angry energy coming from the mob of fan girls standing nearby in order to offer Riku a ride the moment he requested it, "Fine we'll do it your way, so how do you suggest we get a ride Einstein?" Riku belts out trying not to fight with the girl, "Just give me a minute" Yuffie swayed back in forth in front of him for a few minutes when a light bulb went off in her head, "I know we can just go to Sora's house!" Sora smiles, "Yeah! Then we can all go to Kairi's house and still have our get together party thing, I don't know about you but I think it'll be pretty chill to go and hang out besides I haven't seen Fiona in a while and I know that she must be dying to see me" both Yuffie and Riku nod in agreement and they head to Sora's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas drove his car quickly through the streets trying to find out where Kairi lived, he could have always asked Sora but he was against using his help, so he was just currently driving around aimlessly when he remembered that Kairi must have lived near Sora because she was constantly barging in and picking them up. At least that's what he had picked up from what people around him were saying, the way that Roxas figured it was that he would just drive around until he found her car which luckily didn't take that long.

Roxas pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, this whole thing was beginning to bother him but what could he do about it he should have said that they had to do something other than a date because the girls were making too big of a deal about it. Roxas knocks on her door and waits a while when Kairi opens it, "Hey Roxas, come on in and Namine will be down momentarily" Roxas just nods his head and takes a seat on her couch when he notices that Yuffie, Riku and Sora were in the kitchen doing something, probably eating Roxas figured since they seemed to fight about that stuff. Roxas leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes trying to relax when he feels something poke him. His eyes snap open and he looks to see who's finger that belongs to, it was just a little girl probably Kairi's sister the one that Sora had said missed him sooo much, "What?" Roxas asks looking at the girl

"Hi there Roxas!" The little girl says smiling widely giving him a hug while he just looked confused, "Do I know you? Because last time I remember I didn't know any little monster's" Fiona giggles a little, "I saw Namine and she looks really pretty! I always thought you two should date and get married and have ten children and…." Roxas smiles at the girl while tuning whatever else she was saying out trying to focus on what the mission ahead was going to be about when he realizes that the little girl had stopped talking and now was staring past him. Roxas turns to see what she's looking at when his eyes meet light blue one's, it was Namine and he had to admit she did look as Amazing as the kid had said. Roxas steps up off the couch and walks over to her, "So you ready to go?" he asks, "Yes I am very ready to go" she says smiling at him, she could feel his eyes on her making her blush.

"Alright you kids have fun but not too much fun, and don't forget your curfew!" Kairi says walking them to the door making Namine laugh, of course Kairi would assume the Mommy role. Sora comes out from the kitchen and puts his arm around Kairi, "Don't forget that's my daughter you're taking there so you better be good to her!" he says laughing like an old man. Roxas just rolls his eyes and flips him off as they make their way to the car, "What were we thinking letting our little Nami go dating that mean boy!" Sora says loud enough for Roxas to hear him while Kairi just pushes him back inside the house, "Just because he's mean to you doesn't mean that he's mean to Namine, and hey maybe he'll remember more stuff especially since he remembers he like's Namine, it's just a starting point" Sora nods dejectedly, "I know but I already miss our Roxas, the one that didn't hate me and Riku, the one that had already gotten over that. I just want him back" Kairi pulls Sora into a hug, "I know I miss him too but there's nothing we can do about it right now all we can do is hope he'll remember soon enough" Sora figures Kairi's right when they both hear a giggle coming from underneath them; Fiona was standing next to the hugging pair, "Now all you two need to do is go on your own date and get married" Fiona looked up at them with hopeful eyes thinking it would convince them that they should be together making them laugh and pull her into their hug as well, "Aw Fie if you don't remember we already got married by you" Kairi says while Fiona pouts at them, "But that was fake!" she whines while they just laugh at her.

Yuffie and Riku were in the kitchen trying not to talk to each other when Yuffie breaks the silence, "Hey it's been 15 seconds and we haven't argued, I think that's a record" Riku just rummages through the cabinets, "It's been 20 so shut up" He says while she just plops down on the counter in front of him, "So how exactly do you plan on getting these things off of us?" Yuffie asks reaching for a bobby pin, trying to pick the lock the old fashion way, "It's simple, we're going to break into Mr. Sephiroth's house" Yuffie almost falls off of the counter, "Are you crazy!" she yells while Kairi and Sora walk into the Kitchen swinging Fiona like a monkey, "What's all of the commotion about this time?" Kairi asks taking a seat while Sora stands next to Riku.

The normally bubbly girl hops off the counter to start frantically pointing at Riku, "Crazy over here wants to break into Mr. Sephiroth's house and get us killed!" Sora high fives' Riku, "That sounds like fun! Can I come?" Kairi resists the urge to smack Sora, "Do you guys even know where he lives?" Riku nods his head, "You see after school I went into the office where there's a cute intern and I just asked her and she gave me the address as simple as that"

"Well if all of you are going then I'm going to, there's no way I'm going to miss a chance of seeing where our creepy teacher lives" Kairi decides while Yuffie stares at them like they had all grown another head, "Are you all missing the point here! We'll be lucky if we make it out of that place in one piece!" Riku get's a determined look on his face, "If I'm not free by the time I get out of that place then I might as well stay there"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine and Roxas got into the car and Namine was surprised to see Demyx sitting in the back of the car, "Hey Namine you look really good, I hope you realize that you didn't have to get this pretty just to go on a mission" Namine smiles at Demyx, "Thanks for the compliment and I know it's just she thought I was going on a date so she insisted on making me look my best, or something like that" Namine explains while Roxas smirks, "Well we got the maid costume in the back if you don't want to wear that" Roxas jokes, "I just swiped it from Uncle Cid, it's not like he'll miss it much, you know unless he's some sort of cross dresser and in that case he would miss it a lot" Roxas shakes the mental images of Cid wearing the maid outfit, that was just disturbing.

"So Demyx what are you doing here?" she asks while he attempts to put his seat belt back on, "Well… Axel had to stay after school… and this sounded like fun so I decided to tag along!" Demyx explains finally clicking the seat belt in place, "Where are we going exactly?" Namine asks looking at Roxas who was focusing on the driving, "We're going to Cape town which is where the Mansion is located" Namine had heard of the various towns but she had never really been past Twilight town on her trips down, so this was really an adventure for her. She pulls down the visor to take a look at herself in the mirror, Kairi had really overdone it Namine decides as she begins to take her hair out of some up-do that Kairi had done for her.

After about twenty minutes they arrived in the town while Demyx looked outside the windows feeling disappointed, "You'd think that they would all wear capes if they lived in a place called Cape town" Roxas parks the car and they all get out and surprisingly enough Demyx doesn't have a problem getting the seat belt off. Roxas stretches a little when he smells the aroma of food, "Well what do you two say we get something to eat?" Demyx nods his head, "Yeah I'm totally starving!" he waves his arms happily, "I'm going to pass on that but hey I'll meet up with you guys in a few" Namine says as she steps away from the boys walking down the side of the street while Roxas shrugs, "I'll never understand girls but let's go get some food" they head to a nearby restaurant and get some food.

Namine strolls into the restaurant after another twenty minutes giving them enough time to eat. She looks around the restaurant for two boys when she spots them and she heads over to them, "Hey boys" she says when they turn to look at her, Namine was dressed in the maid outfit, "I know I look cute no need to be shy" Roxas leans over to Demyx, "I hope she knew that I was only joking about the maid outfit" Namine glares at him, "I heard you!" she announces while he laughs, "Oh well there's no time to change now, let's get out of here" Roxas says paying the bill and walking outside with the two close behind him. He passes the car and Namine looks at him confused, "Wait why aren't we driving to the mansion?" She asks looking at the car, "We don't want to let them know we're coming besides it's smarter to go in of foot" he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Well how far is it from here?" she asks when he points to the top of a hill that made the mansion look like an ant, "Do you really expect me to walk all of that!" she asks incredulously while he just looks at her with a face that says yes.

They had made it halfway through the woods when Namine was tired of walking, "I still think you should have brought the car closer so we would have less to walk" Roxas sighs, "If I would have known you'd complain this much I would have just left you" Namine laughs, "Oh really? And what you would have Demyx dress as a maid?" Demyx's eyes pop out of his head and he quickly dives behind a bush, there was no way they were getting him into that outfit, "At least he doesn't complain about the walk, you know I thought you were shy and quiet"

"What can I say you bring the loud mouth out in me" Namine says walking ahead of them, "Wish I could push her back in" he mutters to himself while Demyx laughs coming out from behind the bush, "And again I hear that you jerk" Roxas smirks, "Good I was hoping you would." Namine just ignores him for some reason she felt like she wasn't as shy around this Roxas and she wasn't sure exactly why but it was as if she already knew him but he didn't remember her so in that case she wasn't shy around him like she use to be because she already knew him, if that made any sense whatsoever. They continued walking in silence until they finally reached the Mansion staying in the woods, "So this is how it's going to go down, Demyx and I will be over here watching you and it's your job to get the gig and be let into the Mansion then as soon as you're in you'll let us in and viola we will find what we're looking for give it to the person that requested this mission, get paid and be happy. Simple as that" Namine nods when they hear a twig snap, Roxas grabs a hold of Namine and pulls her into a bush while Demyx hides behind a tree. Roxas knew there was someone else there and he was hoping that they hadn't heard him.

"Wait here and stay quiet" Roxas says getting up crouching listening for the steps to get closer, as soon as he heard the steps in front of him he jumps out from behind the bush and tackles the figure down to the ground, "Roxas? What are you doing here?" Roxas glared at the person, "What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here!" Roxas sits up still glaring at the person, "Wow thanks Yuffie, I know when I was tackled I landed on you with my big fat head!" she yells at Riku who just ignores her, recognizing the voice Namine steps out from behind the bush, "If this is your idea of a date then boy do you have problems" Riku says using a critizing tone, "It's not a date you dumbass, I have an important task to complete and you never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Riku eyes Roxas suspiciously, "I'm here to get a key" he simply answers still getting under Roxas' skin.

"Hey there you two went we thought we lost you, Roxas? Namine? Demyx? What are you three doing here?" Sora says walking up to them with Kairi, "What the hell is going on here?" Roxas asks feel more lost than before, "This is Mr. Sephiroth's house and we need to break in to get the key that's keeping us chained together, now tell us why you're here" Yuffie says speaking up, "Were here on a mission to retrieve an item" Roxas says trying not to reveal too much when Yuffie and Kairi look at Allie, "So why exactly are you in a maid outfit? I thought this was supposed to be a date not a sick twisted game of dress up" Namine laughs a little, " Well the truth is we we're never really planning on going on a date we just told you guys that so you wouldn't ask us what we were really doing. You see the owner of this Mansion is looking for a maid so I guess I went a little over board," she pauses to glare at Roxas and Demyx who just smile, "and got into the part, hey one of you should go with me" Namine suggests looking at Yuffie and Kairi.

"I'll do it!" Yuffie shouts while Riku shakes his head in disagreement, "No way you're doing that did you already forget that I'm stuck to you" Yuffie just blows him off, "So? You can pass by as a girl as long as we get you in a maid outfit" Riku glares at her, "There's no way that you're getting me in maid outfit" Riku just shakes his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku couldn't believe it, they had gotten him in a maid outfit he hung his head this was way too embarrassing to describe especially since Yuffie would never let him live it down normally it wouldn't bug him but Yuffie couldn't stop her laughing, this better be worth it because he wasn't dressing in drag to get no key. The last thing he remembered was his statement then everything went black when he came to Yuffie was already dressed as a maid and to his horror so was he, Roxas proudly told him that he needed to shut up and deal with it so he knocked him out while he was glaring at Yuffie. Riku was going to punch him but he ducked and Yuffie fell to the floor laughing at him. Namine grabs onto Yuffie, "Stop laughing we need to do this seriously" Yuffie stops after a few more giggles, "Okay I'm done" she announces as they all walk up to the gate and ring the doorbell located at the gate, "Who is it?" a speaker box located near the gate said, oddly enough it wasn't their teachers voice coming from the box, "Hi um we're here because we heard there's an opening for a maid position" Namine says.

They hear a bunch of rumbling when out of the corner of the mansion comes a small very fast go-cart that skids to a stop right in front of them. Out steps a short old man with a mustache that curled up like the devil. He circled the three of them curiously looking at the chain that held two of them together, "My, what's this?" He asks as Yuffie panics and elbows Riku in the ribs he coughs a little trying to prepare his girl voice which he knew sounded to fake for this guy not to notice, "Oh this is my sister and we're a two for one deal, my mom needs her to get a job because she was currently dumped by her boyfriend, and even though I can't blame him, it still doesn't give her an excuse to lazy around the house. She's one of the best maid's that you can find!" Yuffie gives him a look that says 'I'll get you back later' but he just smirks.

"Well my beauty what is your name?" Namine smiles, "Oh hi there I'm Namine and this here is Yuffie" she gestures to her friend while the old man laughs, "No not you two, ugly. I'm talking about this beautiful lady right here" Yuffie and Namine's jaws drop there was no way that that old man would get away with calling them ugly. The old man grabs a hold of Riku's hand and kisses it, "rough hands, just the way I like them" Riku was officially creeped out while Yuffie watches amused, "Oh her name her name is Rika" the old man slicks his hair back and fixes his bow-tie pulling Riku down to his level so he can whisper in his ear, "Is there any way I can get you as a maid without the other two?" Riku pretends to think about it before coming up with his decision, "I'm sorry I can't do that on account I'm stuck to one of them and the other is my friend but if you can help us then I wouldn't mind being your personal maid" Riku winks at him, boy did he feel wrong but it was somewhat worth it.

The old man sighs defeated, if he ever wanted this cutie in his arms he would have to make her happy, "Alright ladies I will show you in" the old man says typing a series of numbers on the pad located next to the gate before the gate opens, "Follow me" he says as the follow quickly behind him. The mansion was huge and Riku really did hope that Mr. Sephiroth lived here it would kill him to find out that he did all of this for nothing other than to have Yuffie laugh at him and to be hit on by an old man. They made their way through the open deck into the living room where he quickly told them what was to be expected of their house maids, the type of chorus that they would be doing as well as how much they would be making.

Roxas sat outside with the remaining people, "Alright listen up we're going to have to climb over the wall. I had this area surveyed and I know where all the cameras are so here's a layout of it," Roxas pulls out a map of the mansion, "there isn't any guards on the east exit as well as camera's because those guards usually sneak off to go party at this time of night, they've become to accustomed to nothing happening so they don't think that anything will happen. There aren't any camera's because they have guards there and they believe the guards are doing their job so we can climb over right here" he says pointing to another part of the map.

"So the girls and Riku are going to let us in once we breach the outside, if I'm getting this right" Demyx says actually serious while Roxas nods, "Exactly but we've to go move now, they do have camera's in these woods so I don't know if they've seen us yet best for us to be safe, here put this on" he hands them all black clothing while Sora and Demyx high five each other, "We are ninja's!" Kairi just looks at them with a blunt stare, "as long are you are quit ninja's we'll all be good" Roxas says as Kairi continues to stare, "I don't even want to know what's going on in that mind of theirs" Demyx and Sora get a day dreaming gaze across their features before announcing, "This place, so dark, so creepy, perfect to cover us in the night!"

"One more thing" Roxas says as they turn to look at him, "There's only one way out of here and that happens to be the front entrance, so if we get split up you know how to exit you just have to wait for the right moment when you know that no one is watching and then you make a dash for it" The all comprehend and make their way to the east side of the Mansion.

Within ten minutes Roxas had managed to get all four of them across the wall and was climbing onto the balcony of the mansion trying to open the glass doors which were locked, "man where's the pyro when I need him" Roxas says sitting trying to figure out another way in, "did someone say something about a pryo?" Axel asks stepping up onto the balcony while Demyx smiles, "Hey you made it!" Demyx laughs as Rox nods, "What? How did you know that we'd be here?" Roxas asks as Larxene hops up onto the balcony as well, "Did you really think that we would let you do this on your own?" she says ruffling the blonde's hair while he pulls away from her, "It's an easy mission and the only thing that's making it more complicated is all the people that I have to watch out for" Roxas points out to them, "Ah calm down kid, we wanted to check out this place either way. So this is where crazy Mr. Sephiroth lives and were just as curious as everyone else" Sora and Kairi nod agreeing with Larxene, "That's true it's the only reason why we're here"

"Hey look it's Namine!" Demyx says as the petite Blonde makes her way to the balcony and opens the glass doors, "Oh hey Larxene, and Axel I didn't know you two were joining this crazy fiasco" They all enter the room, "Oh Roxas I found the library so I figured the book must be there" she states as Axel looks around, "hey we'll leave you two to your mission but the rest of us are going exploring around here" Sora, Kairi, Larxene and Axel leave the room. Roxas sighs, "Namine the truth is we're not here to look for a book, I lied to you" Namine felt taken aback, "What? Then what are we here for Roxas?" She wouldn't hide she was mad, he lied to her and that was not okay on so many levels, "Calm down it's not too big of a deal but I think Riku is after the same thing, we're here to find a key" Namine still felt confused, "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Roxas shrugs, "I don't know I just thought you wouldn't want to come along if I told you the truth and I did need your help" Namine walks towards the door before turning her head to smile back at him, "Just don't lie to me again okay?" He nods

"Well let's find the key!" Demyx says as they all walk out of the room together, "Well speaking of keys' I did find a drawer full of them now that you mention it, do you know what it looks like?" Roxas shakes his head, "I've never seen it but I do have a description of it but I know if I see it I'll be able to identify it" The three of them set off to find the mysterious key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku searches around the house with Yuffie when they see pictures of Mr. Sephiroth growing up, Yuffie picks one up and inspects it, "Mr. Sephiroth always looks sad in these pictures, I think it'll be a miracle if we find one with him actually smiling" Riku grabs the photo and puts it back in its place, "Come on that's not what we're trying to find here, we just need to find that key" Yuffie smiles, "Hey I know one place that it might be" Riku stops his searching to look at her, "And where could that be?" She just point to a door, "His room obviously!"

They quietly sneak into the room trying to make as little noise as possible, from the looks of the room it had been unoccupied for a while. Riku just turns the lights on almost giving Yuffie a heart attack, "What if he was sleeping in here! You would have woken him up you psycho!" Riku just ignores her while looking around, he peers onto the teachers nightstand and finds pictures of him smiling while dressed up in his Vietnam war suit along with other men dressed just like him, "There you go Kourtney, there's a picture of Mr. Sephiroth smiling are you happy now?" Yuffie just glares at him, "Come on that's not what we're trying to find here, we just need to find that key" she says mimicking him while he glares at her, "Hey what's that?" she says pointing to something glistening in the light of the slightly opened drawer. Riku opens it and reaches in to pull out a gold key with jewels all over it, "I don't know what it is but it looks important, maybe I can ask the old mad what it is, since he's sooo in love with me he'll tell me anything I want to know" Yuffie's face drops, "It's scary that he thinks you're the attractive one"

"Jealous Yossarian?" Riku says laughing, "Nope not even close Rika my dear" Riku continues searching through his room but sits down when he can't find anything else, "It's not here which means I'm going to be stuck with you for some while before he lets us out of this little arrangement" Yuffie pulls him up to his feet, "Come on Rika we can't give up now just because it's not here doesn't mean it's not somewhere in this house, we just need to look harder" Riku reluctantly get's back up and they walk out of the room, "Oh Rika my dear!" the old man shouts frantically looking for the girl while Riku hides in a Closet with Yuffie, "That old perv needs to realize that I'm not a girl" Yuffie pushes back some fur coats to make room for both of them, "now you know how I feel when you claim that I'm a man" Riku peeks out of the crack in the Closet, "Yeah but I'm really not a girl" How dare he continue to call her a man she kicks him making both of them tumble out of the closet and in front of the old man, "Oh my sweet what are you doing in the closet?"

"Oh I was just…. Um… cleaning?" he says as the old man attempts to pick him up bridal style, "Silly you, you don't need to clean the coat closets" Riku laughs nervously, there was seriously something wrong with this guy and Riku was not going to stick around to find out, "Oh put me down, I've got to get to work o I won't feel alright about working for you" The old man sets him down, "Alright I'll see you later cutie" the old man skips down the hall but not before giving Riku a pinch on the butt, as soon as the man was off and around the corner Riku bolts away from him carrying Yuffie on his back, "Stop! And put me down" Riku rounds a corner when he runs straight into Namine knocking her over while Roxas quickly grabs her arm pulling her back up, "What did I tell you about watching where you're going?" Roxas says as Riku let's Yuffie off his back, "You're the one that dressed me in drag" Roxas just stare's him down, "At least I didn't make you do the hula" with that comment they both start getting ready to have a fight off when Yuffie smacks both of them, "What have I told you get these cuffs off of us and you two can beat the crap out of each other but until then no fighting!" Roxas takes a step back when he realizes something, "Hey me and Namine were downstairs searching the basement when we found a box of handcuffs and they look like the ones that you two have on you, but there was only one key for all of the pairs" Riku felt himself actually getting excited, "Speaking of key's when we were looking around we found this one" Riku pulls out the gold key with sapphires.

"That's the key" Roxas says looking at the one Riku's holding in his hand, "I'll trade you that key for this one" Roxas takes a small key out of his pocket, "I'm pretty sure this is the one that will get you out of those cuffs" Riku wasn't sure whether to trust the new Roxas, the old one that he knew and was friends with wouldn't jip him but this one standing in front of him just might, "How do I know that you're not lying to me, besides what do you want from this key?"

"Look we don't have a lot of time, trust me I wouldn't jip you right now when I need that key. I'm not that stupid to play this game of risk with you at least not right now so do we have a deal?"Riku shakes his head no while Yuffie gaps at him dumbfounded, "What do you mean no this is our freedom you're talking about!" She yells at Riku, "No not until you tell me what this key is for, I don't trust you Roxas and I would be a fool if I did. Don't forget we had the same training so you're not going to pull a fast one over me" Riku grabs a hold of the key and stubbornly leans against the wall waiting for the blonde to speak up, "Well?" he says trying to coax it out of him, "fine I'll tell you the truth. Alright a day ago Marluxia came up to me and asked me to do a special mission for him which was break into here and get trinity not for him but for the original owner, trinity which happens to be that key was taken about twenty years ago and it happened to show up her at Mr. Sephiroth's father's house. I don't know how it ended up here but I know that I need to get it back to that man in order to get paid and it's as simple as that"

"Wait I've heard of that key" Namine says, "My brother told me a story about it once, the Trinity key well it has the ability to shift and open any lock even though it doesn't look like it, that's why it's so special but it will only do that for the person it belongs to other than that it's pretty much useless. It was made by a man who was a prisoner of war back in the late 1600's around the time of the American revolutionary war no one knows how he did it but it only worked for him and his descendants" When Namine finished she looked over to Riku who was trying to see if they key would open their lock but it didn't work, "Alright now that I know what the key is worth and doesn't pose a threat for people who aren't descendants then you have to check if that key frees us and if it does this is your key and if it doesn't then you have to take Yuffie and I to the Man that requested the mission since I guess he's a descendant and you will have him free us" Roxas agrees and they shake on it, "Alright now it's the moment of truth" they stick their arms out together as Roxas sticks the key in the hole….

"Are we free?" Yuffie asks peeking her eye slightly open, "Sorry I guess it was the wrong key" Roxas says shrugging tossing the key, "What are you kids doing in my house!" they slowly turn to see Mr. Sephiroth looking at them angrily yet confused his face was twisted in hate until he saw Riku in the maid Uniform which made him fall on the ground laughing, "I always knew you were a flower boy!"

"I'm not a flower boy! And we're here so you can unchain us unless you forgot that you chained me to Yuffie and then left us stuck like that until today! We can't handle it anymore!" Mr. Sephiroth stops laughing, "Oh you two were the loud mouths that I chained together, alright since I'm in a good mood from finding a bunch of the same species that you'll be dissecting soon, I'll let you children out of my house in one piece and for you two loud mouths I'll have the key ready for you tomorrow" Mr. Sephiroth takes them downstairs to the entrance of his house when the old man runs up towards Riku, "Oh Rika my sweetheart you're leaving us so soon? Why you only started working here today is there any way I can convince you to stay?" Riku glares at the old man before tearing off the maid outfit, "I'm not a girl and my name is Riku and not Rika!" He stomps out of the mansion annoyed with the pervy old man, "That's alright no one's perfect!" He yells while Roxas and Namine sweatdrop running to catch up with the other two.

"Way to take off your clothes you pervy flasher" Roxas mocks walking down the empty road, "Well if you wouldn't have dressed me as a woman then we wouldn't have a problem now would we slime ball" You could see their angry energy spewing from their bodies Namine for safe measure walks in between the two boys, "Alright besides your lame comments we need to address something else" Yuffie says while both boys turn on her, "What did you say!" They both say in unison, "What happened to the others? And I thought Demyx was with you guys"

"He got lost when we were searching for the key in the library and he also refused to go with us down in the basement so I guess he found the others who knows all I know is that I'm not going back there, So stripper are you going to give me the key?" Riku just smirks, "You're just jealous you don't look this good without a shirt" Yuffie just smacks him, "Ow that actually hurt" he says rubbing the spot she hit him, "good now just give it to him" Riku pauses, "Uh-oh, I had it in the pocket of the maid dress that I ripped off!"Roxas angrily turns to Riku, "You idiot! Now I have to go back there why did you have to tear it off!" Roxas just stomps back towards the direction of the house mumbling about how much he hated Riku.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Demyx sighs sitting in a dark room, how did he manage to find himself here you ask? It's simple enough for some reason there are crazy traps set up around the house and Demyx just so happened to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Sure the leaves did stand out in the middle of the white marble floor but how was he to know that there was nothing underneath those leave but a hole that would slide him down into a dark room, it was a good thing he still had Axel's lighter or else he would be a goner. Demyx light's up the room to find himself in a closet full of fur coats he quickly pushes through them trying not to burn them on fire when he barges out of the door and onto none other than Axel himself, "There you are buddy we've been looking for you, we're thinking of heading out of here. Hey is that my lighter?" Demyx laughs patting Axel on the back, "Funny story about that, I've recently become a smoker and I bought this lighter" he lies while trying to keep a straight face. Axel just stares him down trying to see if he would break his façade but his face didn't falter, "Alright I'll believe you for now"

"Hey you two ready to go?" Larxene says seriously, "Kairi and Sora are waiting for us and the only way out of here is through the front entrance like Roxas told us and Mr. Sephiroth and the old man are no longer there to yell at us so if we're going to make a dash for it, that would be now!" she hisses at them as they both scramble to their feet and follow her to where Sora and Kairi were waiting. Kairi was holding onto a key which she had retrieved when she saw an angry Riku tear off his maid uniform, it had fallen out of the pocket and skidded across the floor underneath a table and the two hadn't noticed so when they left she had gone after it, it must have been important since Riku was carrying it around.

"The coast is all clear so let's head out of here while we still can" Sora says as they all quietly sneak to the front door. They all exit the house safely when they hear a thud, "Be careful!" they heard Mr. Sephiroth yell, they knew they should have kept walking but something was beckoning them to peek around the corner to see what their teacher was up to. Mr. Sephiroth was standing on the back of a pick-up truck with a pitch fork on the ground next to the truck was the old man and next to him was a body bag! Needless to say they all ran for the hills screaming bloody murder, while Mr. Sephiroth looked at the old man confused, "Did you hear something?" He asks as the old man proceeds to pick up the bag, "You're hearing things, come on and help me with this bag of potatoes they're not going to stay ripe for too long and I know that Olga really wants to make you your favorite Potato Soup for dinner tonight"

Demyx and the others run until they see an angry Roxas walking towards them with the other three walking behind him. Demyx runs up right in front of Roxas trying to stop him who just keeps walking determined, "Don't go back there whatever you do! He's got a dead body!" Roxas momentarily stops walking to look at him, "What are you talking about we're going back to get the key that the flasher over there dropped, besides even if Mr. Sephiroth has a dead body I'm not going there to chat with him I'm just going there to get the key" Demyx sighs, "Fine if you want to go back to that man's play pen feel free to do so but I'm not going to stick around and become another one of his victims" Kairi walks over to the two boys and attempts to calm Demyx down, "There's no reason why you or Roxas have to go back, trust me," Kairi sweetly smiles pulling a key out of her pocket, "Is this the key that you're looking for?" She asks as Roxas hugs her, "I don't really remember you but thanks anyway fire head" Kairi hands him the key, "The names' Kairi not fire head besides my hair isn't that red" Rocas shrugs grabbing a hold of the key.

They all begin walking back down towards the town when the key begins to light up, "Hey what's going on!" Sora yells pointing to the key, "I don't know!" Roxas says as a bright light blinds them all.

**Me: and Yes! Another Cliff hanger!**

**Roxas: as long as i still have my eyebrows and hair when that light stops shining, i'm all good**

**Me: I can't tell you that for sure, if i did and it was apart of the story then there would be no point to the whole cliff hanger thing**

**Namine: I know what happens next, she told me the outline of the next chapter**

**Roxas: That's just because you're a suck up**

**Namine: You're just mad because you don't know**

**Roxas: Yeah right like i really care**

**Me: Well since Mr. Emotional doesn't care that much then you wont mind if i give you the script last because everyone else including Selphie wants to hear what's going to happen more than you**

**Roxas:... fine...**

**Demyx: Bright side of this whole chapter ending is the whole camping trip that's coming up next!**

**Me: Yeah and that means more drama! i still don't know if i want this to be the climax of the story or the dance that they have to go to after this camping trip**

**Kairi: I wonder who i could go with**

**Roxas: Well i guess you could go with t-**

**Get's tackled by an angry Sora**

**Kairi thinking: Maybe he does want to go with me**

**Roxas: Get off of me! What's your problem!**

**Sora: I know you have cookies you liar!**

**Kairi sweat drops in the backgroud**

**Namine: Is she okay?**

**Me: I don't know just let her walk it off**

**Roxas punches Sora so he can manage to get up**

**Sora: ow that hurt!**

**Riku: If you were a real man you wouldn't be complaining when a Wimp like Emo boy over there punches you**

**Roxas glares at Riku**

**Roxas: Do you want to start something Baldy?**

**Riku: Bring it on!**

**They begin to brawl**

**Namine: Should we stop them or something!**

**I look over to them**

**Me: Nah maybe this way they'll leave us alone**

**Sora: Hey you two can't fight with out me!**

**Sora jumps into their figh**

**Kairi: Boys, boys, boys, what are we going to do with them?**

**Yuffie: Record them and say that they're professional wrestlers and make money off of selling their movie that we shall make**

**Riku: Is that Yuffie?**

**He looks over to her when both Roxas and Sora land a good punch on him**

**Roxas: You shouldn't let your guard down!**

**Me: Well while those baffoons fight All i'm going to say is review and you know the drill so i'm not going to say it anymore! All i'm going to say is thanks for reading and i hope you do enjoy this chapter! Stay tuned for Chapter 24! It'll be coming out soon, and don't forget it's the camping chapter!**


	24. Treacherous woods…

**Only Fools Fall in love**

**Me: Why Hello readers! I have a lot of news to despell haha! It's really been forever but for a good reason!**

**Roxas: What good reason could you have for updating this late? What were you doing all Summer?**

**Me: Wouldn't you like to know? ;]**

**Roxas: Nope i'm good**

**Me: Well this chapter has taken me a very long time to write manily because i just wasn't happy with it for the longest time. This chapter really get's the ball rolling!**

**Demyx: Ahh! I don't want to be squished**

**Namine: Don't worry Demyx it's just a metaphor**

**Axel: Way to scare the shit out of him... Good job!**

**Me: Anyway like i was saying before these rude people but in**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Me: OH shut up! It's the truth! and all of you know it! Now like i was saying i really spent a lot of time on this chapter with writing and re writing and re-re writing and re-re-re writing... you get the point! Well i hope you like this because i spent months on it!**

**Roxas: Yeah yeah i'm suprised they're still reading it**

**Me: Stop being an asshole or else**

**Roxas: What are you going to do about it?**

**Me: I will call your fan girls**

**Roxas: OH i'm sooooo scared... not**

**I smack him across the head**

**Me: you should be, you never know what might happen to you! MUWHAHAHAHA!**

**Namine: I on the other hand know exactly what will happen to you**

**Roxas: Why does she know everything!**

**Me: Because i like her**

**Roxas: and you call me the asshole...**

**Yuffie: ON a brighter note We want to thank all of you readers for actually sticking through this long journey of writing!**

**Me: And i definitely have a promise for all of you! I will continue writing as long as i feel like! And as long as i have all of you reading it! You have no idea how happy you all make me when i see how many people like this story it just warms my heart so i really want to say thank you! Oh and if you have any ideas feel free to leave them with me i promise that they'll show up in some part of this story!**

**Riku: Alright now that they're done talking i just wanted to say i think you'll like this especially since i'm in it**

**Everyone: Shut up!**

**Me: Now on to this chapter! And i'll try to update sooner "like i use to" haha that's a song XD. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: Treacherous woods… **

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I know i shouldn't be worried about her but i still am. What type of brother would i be if i didn't worry about my little sister? I know i haven't always been there for her especially when our parents divorced but that was the custody agreement and although we were far apart i made sure to talk as often to her but since i've been back at college i haven't heard much from her. Yuffie would call me if anything was wrong but i should be there. This semester is coming to a close and I'll be back soon enough. And what about Yuffie? I never thought about her as anything other than my sister's friend but there's something about her spunky personality that definitely intrigues me. No, nothing like that can happen, I'm pretty sure once Riku gets done being well the old me, he'll see what a gem Yuffie is. And then there's Areith... Boy if i could go back in time and fix things with her i would, but there's still time maybe i can re-write my wrongs. One things for sure i'm going to make sure Allie is safe there's no way she'll end up like Courtney..._

_-Cloud _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The bright light engulfed all of them but just as it had appeared it was gone; they all looked at the key but there was something different about it, it was no longer gold but silver. They stayed silent for a few moments because none of them knew what was going on until Riku had a bright idea, "You know how Namine mentioned the whole only descendants of the family can use the key, maybe you're a descendant and you can unlock these stupid handcuffs" Roxas looked at them still holding the key, "Well it's worth a try" He walked over to Yuffie and Riku as they lifted their cuffed hand up towards him. He put the key right in front of the lock and a small light appeared to go through the lock on their shackles which fell off.

Yuffie and Riku were free! They both hugged each other filled with delight until Yuffie remembered that she didn't have to stay next to the pretty boy anymore and stood the farthest away from him, "Go put on some clothes you pervert!" She yells since he was still in his underwear, "Yay! Free at last, free at last, thank god almighty I'm free at last!" she yelled hugging on to Namine making her laugh.

Roxas was still somewhat shocked he couldn't believe that he was a part of the family that could wield the key but he needed to find out if Sora could wield it to after all they were supposed to be related and this would get rid of any doubts he had concerning the Burnett as a real family member. Roxas picked up the cuffs and locked an unsuspecting Demyx and Axel together, "What the Hell are you doing?!" Axel shouted as he looked at the cuffs while Roxas just ignored him.

Demyx squirmed a little, "Don't leave me locked to Axel he'll just burn me on fire!" He whispered looking at Roxas then turning to grin at his best friend trying not to look suspicious. Roxas walked over to Sora and handed him the key, "If what Namine said is true, you should be able to unlock them" Sora grabs it, "If this works then you need to stop denying that we're related" he says in a singsong voice before walking over to Demyx and Axel.

They lifted the cuffs as Sora put the key near the lock and as before the strange light appears and the manacles fell to the ground freeing Axel and Demyx, "Guess this means that I'm really related to you" Sora mocks smiling throwing the key back at Roxas who just scoffs, "I guess so" he replies as Sora opens his arms wide open, "Hug me cousin!" he shouts running over to Roxas who sticks his arm out in to stop him, "No" he simply says walking in the direction that would lead him to cape town while Sora shrugs following him with the others close behind.

Namine runs ahead to catch up with Roxas who was in deep thought, "Hey since you can wield the key that must mean that whoever requested this mission is related to you" Roxas nodded his head, "I don't know who it could be but if I had to guess I would say it was Ven. He's the only person that would know about stuff like this and he's not getting the key. Who knows what he would do if he had this key which means the mission is incomplete and we won't get paid, I guess I should say I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this and you didn't even get paid, so I'm sorry about that" Namine shrugs, "That's alright I had fun so it doesn't matter" She smiled looking up to the boy while he just kept his attention forward although she could have sworn she saw a slight hint of a smile on his face.

Their phones all buzzed while Demyx looks at the horrifying message, "Oh no! I just got a text from Mr. Sephiroth!" he shouts fearfully, "So did I" the rest of them say together warily looking at each other, "What could he possibly want?" Kairi questions while Riku opens up his phone to read the text, "Mr. Sephiroth says and I quote: 'Be sure to pack tonight because we are all meeting at the school at 5:00am to get to the campsite and have everything set up. There are different groups so be sure to find out what's you group's color so no one gets mixed up and ends up in different parts of the campsite, you will learn your group color tomorrow morning so don't be late.' Alright I guess this means we'd better get back" Riku says putting his phone away

"Who died and made you the boss of everyone?" Roxas challenges, "No one did I was just being reasonable something that a punk like you wouldn't understand" Riku retorts while Namine shakes her head, _'Roxas may not remember much but he's kinda the same person'_ she turns and looks at the rest of the group, "So how did you guys get here?" she questions looking at Sora who puts his hand behind his head grinning, "We took the train but it's closed down by now so it looks like we'll have to get a ride with you guys" Namine smiles, "Yeah that's fine with me" Axel laughs, "Good luck with those two bickering the whole time," he points to the two who attempt to have a dance off, "Demyx you can come with me and Larxene since we brought our own car" Axel turns to where Demyx had been standing to find him missing, "Demyx?" He finally spots the lout with Roxas and Riku proving why he is known as the "Dancing Devil" while Axel takes a step towards him with his lighter making the boy sweat bullets, "Were you listening to anything that I said?" He asks using a dark devilish tone

Demyx nods his head quickly, "Y-yeah that sounds fine with me, well we'll see you guys later" Demyx says as the three of them walk away from the group, "Bye" the rest of them say continuing their walk to the car. Roxas and Riku we're still battling their dancing skills out making the group sigh, this was going to be a long trip back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car door slammed close as Roxas walked towards the house, he was exhausted with all of the events that had occurred that night especially since it was late and Sora offered Riku to stay the night. He wasn't exactly sure why but having that dance off with Riku made him feel like they had been closer at some point in time but all he could recall was the idea of how he was the enemy. Roxas made it up the front steps going to open the door when it's unexpectedly opened by Cid who sticks his foot out making Roxas trip and fall flat on his face. Riku takes a step onto the entrance of the house and amusingly looks at the ticked off blonde still lying on the floor, "Hey! I'm not your doormat so don't walk over me!" he threatens temporarily distracted from the true culprit that made him fall in the first place. Riku smirks purposely stepping on Roxas, "Then you shouldn't be lying on the floor like a welcome mat in the first place" as soon as Riku steps off of Roxas he grabs him by the ankle and trips him as well

The two begin to fight when Sora and Namine shut the door close and look them inconspicuously as they continue their fight Sora shakes his head deciding to intervene in their fight. Namine just ignores the boys and goes up the stairs and into her bedroom figuring the guys can solve their problems any way they want to whether it be through a civilized conversation or through senseless beating and who knows if they hit each other hard enough maybe some light bulb will turn on in their heads and they'll realize that punching the snot out of each other gets them nowhere. After a few minutes of rough-housing Namine hears the Kitchen door swing open and decides to watch what is about to happen so she quickly makes her way out of her room and watches from the safe space of the hallway that looks down upon the living room.

Cid looks at the pile of boys who don't stop fighting each other, Cid takes a moment and walks back into the kitchen and comes out of it with a bucket of cold water which he proceeds to pour on the hot heads, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Roxas yells wiping the water off of his face while Riku stands up and glares at Cid who just gives him a puzzled look, "What?" he asks irritated, 'Why are you not dressed?" Riku just eyes him, "Why are you wearing lipstick?" Cid glares back at the boy, "It's not lipstick! I'm no drag queen!" Roxas chuckles, "With all those outfits you keep around it's hard to believe" Sora just laughs. Namine walks down the steps to join them and as soon as Cid sees her he smiles widely, "Aw Namine you look so cute! I knew that maid outfit would fit you perfectly come here and give your uncle Cid a hug!" Cid grabs her hand and pulls her towards him making her blush when Roxas and Sora both hit him making him fall over, "Perv" Sora says as Jesse lays on the floor groaning, "You didn't have to hit that hard" he says letting a tear fall, "Yeah that's also for making me trip" Roxas says glaring at him

"So where you sleeping?" Roxas asks while Riku just smirks and puts his arm around Namine to annoy the blonde, "I can just stay in Namine's room" Sora looks skeptically at Riku while Roxas just glares at him, "No you're staying in our room" Roxas tells Riku while Namine lets out a nervous laugh getting out from under Riku's arm, "Yeah I'm going to head upstairs" she says quickly shuffling out of the room back to the safety of her bedroom

Riku frowns keeping up his charade, "But there's no room for me in Sora's room besides I don't want to be stuck in a room with you two weirdo's sleeping in the same bed" Roxas feels himself physically fall over while Sora begins laughing finally catching on to what Riku was insinuating. Roxas manages to regain his composure he goes over to the couch and sits there brooding, "I guess what I said really got to him" Riku whispers to Sora who just nods his head, "Maybe you should apologize for insinuating that we had some forbidden cousin romance thing" Riku rolls his eyes, "The little bastard needs to get tougher there is no way in hell that I'm about to apologize" Riku says going and brooding himself on the opposite side of the couch. Sora just hopes on the couch sitting in between them, "Ahh it's like old times" he mentions with a smile on his face while Roxas just ignores him. Cid finally rises from the floor completely healed, "HA! I guess you guys have lost your fighting mojo! See not even a scratch on me" Cid says proudly

"I thought he was suppose to be the adult" Roxas whispers to no one in particular sweat-dropping, "Come on men stop being so emotional if I didn't know any better I would guess you all were a group of girls!" Roxas skillfully throws the controller toward him while he dodges it without a problem, "That's the best you got!? I'm disappointed" he states smiling ecstatically while Roxas swiftly hopes over the couch landing a square hit on him sending him flying across the room, "You shouldn't have left your guard down, I'm going to take a shower no one bother me" Roxas says looking directly at Sora who just smiles sheepishly

"Wait who decided you get to take a shower first!?" Riku says standing up, "I just did, what? Do you have a hearing problem!?" He says getting annoyed, "No but I will have a hair problem if I don't properly shampoo and condition it, this doesn't happen just by itself you know" Roxas scoffs, "I know I saw the army of hairdressers leave your house, and by the way you're hair sucks" Riku glares at him, "Say anything you want about me but mention my hair and you've got a war on hand"

"Are you sure you're straight? I mean maybe you should share the bed with Sora that makes more sense" Sora backs away from both of them, "Why do you guys keep on insinuating that I'm gay!?" Sora yells horrified while the other two just ignore him. Sora sighs before realizing that the two are distracted and he begins to sneak up the stairs to the only available shower. Both Roxas and Riku turn and glare at the traitor, "Where do you think you're going?" they say in unison using a deadly tone, "My shower!" Sora yells running up the stairs when both Riku and Roxas jump on him stopping him from reaching the top of the stairs. Aden hops over both of them and laughs triumphantly when Riku reaches for his leg and brings him down for the count.

They make it to the hallway when Namine opens her door and looks at them cluelessly, "What are you guys doing?" she asks as the pause their temporary fighting, "We're trying to make it to the shower" Roxas says pushing Sora off of him and moving Riku's foot out of his face, "Oh, well I was planning on taking a shower" Namine says, "…" The boys look at her then at each other, "Okay go ahead and take your shower" Sora says letting her walk by while Roxas opens his mouth to protest but Riku covers it with his hand. As soon as Namine gets into the bathroom Roxas bites Riku's hand, "Ow! What are you a wild animal?!" he yells gripping onto his hand, "What are you a retard? Wait you don't need to answer that I already know you are!" Riku opens his mouth to retort when they all feel cold water fall over them.

They look up to see Cid holding the bucket, "Will you stop doing that!?" Riku yells shaking for his lack of clothes, "You guys need to get along!" Cid states while Roxas stands up and pushes past him, "Roxas where do you think you're going?" Cid questions "Somewhere I can take a shower without getting pneumonia " Roxas says grabbing a coat and walking out of the house, "Ah he'll back now you guys go get dried your mom will kill me if she knows you're ruining her floor with your water fights" Sora looks at him conspicuously, "But you're the one who got us wet" Cid chuckles, "Who do you think she'll believe me or you?" he says in a menacing tone while Sora and Riku hop up from the floor and run for some towels out of the pantry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very annoying alarm clock went off just like it did every morning, Namine was sure that she had changed it to wake her up to music and yet it always somehow seemed to change back to that annoying never ending "beep–beep –beep" noise. Namine angrily threw her pillow aiming for the alarm missing it completely, it was really unfortunate that her alarm clock was located all the way across the room on the dresser, "Whoever made this house and put the plug in on the opposite side of the bed is a jerk because he knew that one day someone would place an alarm clock in here and that person would have to walk all the way across the room to just turn the darn thing off" Namine rants getting out from under the warm covers walking in a fast pace to turn off the clock. She stretches trying to wake herself up as she heads towards the door.

Namine lightly opened the door and stepped out of her room feeling something underneath her foot, "Hey! Watch where you're stepping" A grumpy voice says from the ground making Namine jump back lose her balance and fall on the floor, "Ow" she says rubbing her bottom, "You all right?" Namine looks up at Roxas, his hair definitely was a mess and she let out a laugh, "Yeah I'm fine" she states as he helps her up onto her feet while he runs a hand through his golden locks, "Look I don't exactly know why but I want to start over with you" Roxas genuinely smiles crossing his arms leaning against the door, "Okay then, well I'm Namine and it's nice to meet you" Roxas smiles at her, "And I'm Roxas"

"So exactly why were you sleeping here?" she questions while he laughs turning to looking down the hall before answering, "Look I just wanted to make sure that those pervs wouldn't try anything like sneaking into your room" He shrugs, "Oh you didn't have to do that I highly doubt any of them would have really tried anything" Roxas nods his head, "I guess you're right but I also needed an excuse not to sleep in the same room as Sora and Riku, the last time I was in there with them they were trying to see if I would remember what's been going on around here but I still don't remember much which really sucks"

"Hey I'm sure you'll get your memory back, look I promise I will help you with it besides we're friends now" He smiles at her again, "Are you always this nice to people?" He asks making her laugh, "What?" she shakes her head in response, "It's nothing, well it's just that you told me that once when we were on the beach"

"That sounds like fun… the beach" Roxas struggles trying to remember anything that could tie him to that day, "What do you remember?" Namine asks walking and taking a seat on her bed inviting him to sit on it with her. He leaves the door post and takes a seat on her bed still in thought, "I remember bits and pieces of different things and different times. I remember that my mom died and my dad was abusive and Ven left me alone, I remember meeting Axel and Demyx as well as Sora. I remember that I broke my arm doing something stupid with Axel and Demyx but everything else is somewhat a blur because I know it's there but at the same time I can't reach into that part of memories. Wait I also remember my best friend Courtney; wonder what ever happened to her" With his last sentence Namine was taken aback, he never mentioned Courtney was his best friend but he did tell her that she was his girlfriend and that she had died; she was also the only girl he claimed to love.

"Who's Courtney?" she asks curious to see what this version of Roxas would say, "She's a girl I met when I was a kid, funny thing is that she was the only one that wasn't afraid to play with me or be seen with me. Her parent's passed away when she was young and she was living with her older sister and brother so it was hard on them. I think we got along so well because we both didn't have much growing up so we understood each other on a deeper level. I did love her but more like you would love a sibling than anything else even though her sister would always insist that there was something more between us," Roxas pauses, " Yeah I'm getting off track" Namine smiles waiting for him to continue, he takes a breath before starting.

"Well as the story goes her Aunt showed up to help take care of her and her family and she was some snotty old lady that didn't like me because I was a hoodlum or as she would like to call me, 'Brat', I couldn't believe the old lady took such a hatred towards me. It didn't matter though some old bat wasn't going to keep me away from my best friend but as you can guess she did a pretty good job of not letting me see her and before I knew it she was moving away. The night before she left she snuck out and met me at our usual spot by the river and we talked and laughed and that was the last time I saw her. I don't know why but for some reason that's the thing that sticks out to me the clearest but I feel like I saw her again oh well"

"That's sad" Namine says sympathetically, "No it's nothing but the story of my life, I'm pretty sure I'm destined to be alone and I'm okay with that" Namine looks at him, "Was there anyone that you did like?" She asks while he nods his head, "Yeah but we can save it for some other time besides I need to go hop in the shower if we're going to make it to school" Namine shoots up out of bed scrambling to her drawers, "Crap! I forgot about that, which means I need to get ready and quick especially if I plan on cooking" Roxas laughs amused watching her before walking out heading towards the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting dressed Namine makes her way down into the kitchen to see Sora and Riku chatting, "Hey guys" she says taking a seat. Soon after Roxas walks into the kitchen with his hair back to its normal perfection, he stays still for a moment when he suddenly ducks and Cid comes bursting through the air above him, "RROXXASS!" he shouts in a glorious way. At the right moment Roxas reaches for his foot and brings his uncle face down on to the floor unfazed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He questions while Cid answers are muffled due to his face being on the floor. Roxas drops his foot calmly taking a seat next to Namine while Cid manages to slump on his face getting the air that was knocked out of him back into his body.

"It's good to see you're keeping your training up" Cid says standing up like nothing happened, "So are you guys ready for Uncle Cid's incredible breakfast!?" Sora nods his head, he would never turn down food while Riku scoffs mumbling, "You mean Uncle Cid's incredible revolting breakfast" Cid mock-frowns, "Oh no how will I go on? I mean pretty boy over here has already discouraged my food! Oh the pain! Wait I just remembered… I don't care what you have to say you can go ahead and starve" Riku glares at Cid, that guy really did know how to get under his nerves.

"So what did you make?" Namine asks afraid of what Cid could have made especially since the last time he cooked he ended up fighting some evil meat monster. It was as if Cid had read her mind as he slowly approached them with a silver platter covered by a dish he slowly lifted his head his eyes being shaded by the chef hat he was currently wearing. His lips curved up in a spine chilling smile, "So you'd like to know what I made, Eh?" Before he knows it he feels a fist connecting with his face knocking him to the floor, Cid slowly rubs his face, "Stop being so damn creepy" Roxas says sitting back down

"I was just making a dramatic entrance for my specialty!" He clears his throat standing back up placing the tray between all of them agonizingly moving at a slow pace to lift up the lid making Roxas irritated, "Just lift the lid!" He yells and Cid smiles opening it revealing waffles, "Damn you, you know I hate waffles!" Roxas says accusing Cid while Sora smiles at Roxas, "That's weird, you probably don't remember but you do like waffles" He says taking some of them while Roxas looks at him shocked, "Just eat it" Riku says stuffing one down his throat making him choke. Namine grabs a waffle for herself and takes a bite out of it and she was pleasantly surprised, "Wow Cid this is amazing" He smiles widely, "Really? See at least someone appreciates my cooking" Cid states overdramatically

They continue their meal when Yuffie comes sliding into the kitchen with her skateboard, "Hey the door was unlocked so I thought I'd let myself in!" She chirps happily when she see Riku and immediately glares at him and notices a passed out Roxas with his head down on the table, "What happened to him?" She asks poking him with a stick she pulled out of nowhere, "Riku fed him a waffle" Sora says grinning, "It was poison I tell you, murder!" Yuffie yells accusingly pointing in Riku's direction, "Pest get to the point why you're here so early?" he says taking a bite out of his waffle, "Hello don't you guys remember we have to get to school at 5:00 am? I hope you are all packed and ready to go"

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it, how could they have all forgotten to pack for the camping trip? Namine recalled the message they had received from Mr. Sephiroth but she hadn't thought about it the previous night it was probably due to Roxas and Riku's arguing. Namine was snapped out of her thoughts by Cid smiling widely, "There's no need to worry I packed all of your clothes for you as well as anything you might need on the trip it's all ready for you in the living room" Cid zooms out of the kitchen avoiding the murderous looks coming from the boys while Namine turns red

"Did he just say he packed _**all**_ of our clothes for us?" Roxas' head snaps up and he walks into the living room, "I'm gonna kill the bastard" He states searching for Cid, "You can't kill me I have to go and chaperone your trip" Cid yells from somewhere inside the house, "It's okay they wouldn't mind if I killed a pedophile" Roxas says opening the cabinets and closet door – pretty much anywhere that Cid could be hiding. Yuffie pops up next to Roxas startling him, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!? Don't sneak up on a person like that!" Yuffie laughs with a wicked smile on her face, "Just Admit it Roxas you're angry because Cid got to see her panties and you didn't you perv!" Yuffie accuses looking him straight in the face while patting his bath

"W-What!? No I'm not angry at him I don't even like Namine like that I just don't like that the went thro–" Yuffie cuts him off, "It's okay Roxas really but don't worry it's not like your missing anything special she refuses to buy sexy underwear b–" Roxas shuts her mouth with his hand when the others come from the kitchen. Namine looks at them puzzled but Yuffie just shrugs her shoulders and Roxas let's her go, "Do I even want to know why?" Namine asks looking at the pair. Roxas just glares at Yuffie hoping she'd keep her mouth shut while Yuffie smiles widely, "Aww Roxas was just trying to flush out Cid and he figured if he pretended to take me hostage it would send Cid out of his hiding place, no one can resist a damsel in distress" Namine just smiles at her friend walking to where her suitcase was.

"I will save you fair lady" Cid says sliding down the stair railing when Roxas knees him in the stomach making him fall off miserably, "You mean man" Riku snickers while Yuffie elbows him in the ribs making him glare at her, "Roxas wait!" Namine says as he picks up his Uncle from the ground, "What?" He asks in a not so friendly tone, "I forgot I never did unpack so you don't have to kill Cid because he didn't touch any of my things" Cid nods his head smiling triumphantly, "See all I did was add a small bag so she would have the other camp necessities"

"Do you think I wanted to kill you because you touched her stuff?" Roxas questions while Cid nods his head, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I was gonna kill you because you touched my stuff!" He says letting him go, "but I don't want to go to jail although not going to this trip is kind of worth some jail time, no what am I saying. Look just stay out of my way and don't touch my stuff" Roxas knew he seemed like a big ass at the moment but he needed to keep the key safe from everyone there was no way that he could who exactly wanted it and why. This was something he would need to find out all by himself.

There was a loud knock of the door and Riku walks over when the door flies open and Kairi runs in knocking Sora to the ground, "Sora!" She yells smiling widely, "ow Kaylie could you try not to break a rib?" He says yawning putting his hand behind his head in a relaxed position, "Are you calling me fat! And how dare you ignore me?" The petite girl fumes while Riku laughs, "Yeah Sora don't you know you're not suppose to mention a girls weight and if you do you say they're as light as a feather even if their as wide as a hippo" Kairi glares at him, "How dare you call me a hippo!"

Sora's eyes snap open as he looks at the temporarily distracted girl above him in one prompt movement he pins her to the ground and begins his tickle attack, "Kairi you don't look so pretty with a scowl on your face" He says as she squirms laughing, "Now be a good little girl and tell Daddy why you're so happy" he momentarily stops tickling her, letting the petite girl catch her breath, "Okay so the reason why I'm so happy is because my rea-"

"Hey! we're going to be late and I don't know about you guys but I bet you Mr. Sephiroth will kill us if we're late especially since we were sneaking around his house yesterday" Yuffie mentions checking the time while Sora stands up lifting Kairi to her feet, "Alright then we should get going" Kairi says while everyone grabs their luggage, "Just let me lock the house and we can be on our way" Cid says extremely anxious to get to the school, _'high school girls, high school girls…. High school girls, high school girls'_ the melody kept replaying over and over in his head and then he sighed, "Most of those girls look like their twelve…" he says remembering when he met the principle_, 'I know! College girls, College girls'_ he sings to himself instead as he locks the doors and gets into his car alone since everyone else opted to drive with Kairi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was way too early to be outside the moist air was a good key to dampen the mood of the students. There were a lot of people there as well as many buses to take them to the campsite. Mr. Sephirtoh steps out of his car and walks towards his class mumbling to himself getting nearer to them while they all shut their mouths in an orderly way as to not get on the crazy teacher's nerves, "Alright maggots! We have a mission to accomplish here. Now I know you all don't want to be here this early but I do. I figure the sooner we get there the sooner I have to spend time with you all and I get to leave. I've decided to put," Mr. Sephiroth pauses and walks over to one of his students, "You what's your name?" He questions as the boy tries not to quaver in front of him, "Umm Demyx" Demyx answers afraid of what the was going to say next as he walked back to the front of the group.

"Yes I've decided to put Demyx here in charge so if you have any questions don't bother me, bother him. If you get in trouble he'll deal with you, if you have any problems you will go to him. If you fall and your head get's cracked open then you go to him, if you get your arm bit and contract some type of virus go to him, if your girlfriend breaks your heart and you're a pansy that needs to cry it out you go to him, get the idea?" His class nods while Demyx slowly raises his hand, "But Mr. Sephiroth I don't think that I'm qualified for this po–" Mr. Sephiroth turns and gives Demyx a menacing look, "What were you saying?" He asks in a deadly tone

"I-I was j-just s-saying that I'm perfect for the position and I'm extremely great full that you would give me this position of authority" Mr. Sephiroth smiles patting him on the back, "That's what I thought you said. Now while we are there we will be paired up with another class and then you all will be put into groups that Demyx over there will assign, now get on the bus and don't bother me" Mr. Sephiroth grumpily steps onto the bus and puts earplugs on to tune out the students that begin shuffling their way onto the bus.

"I don't understand why he put me in charge" Demyx says slumping down in his seat while Axel sits next to him, "I don't understand why the hell I had to come" Axel complains. Roxas pats both of them on their heads since his seat was located behind them, "Hey stop sulking this trip will be better now that you're here and besides there are worse things they could have done to you" Axel grins, "I'd like to see them try to something worse to me" Demyx whines to himself, "Sure it's helpful for his case but when it comes to me I'm completely screwed how am I suppose to command all of these people I mean I don't even know where the first aid is!"

Axel smacks Demyx with his biology book, "Stop freaking out!" He yells, "look it's a good thing that you're in charge now that means I'm in charge and you'll be the puppet" Demyx lets out a sigh, "Thank goodness and Ow! My head hurts, I'm going to sleep!" He says pulling a blanket out of nowhere, "Why is everything you own pink!?" Roxas says shocked looking at the blonde snuggled comfortably in his pink blanket, "His grandma probably wanted a grandchild that was a female and I guess Demyx's somewhat that, he can cry" Axel says shrugging his shoulders, "I guess you're right but come on does he really need to carry around everything that his Grandma makes him?" Axel sighs, "I guess so, I highly doubt any of us will take him seriously as our camp leader if he walks around in his pink heart shaped footie pajamas" They both laugh.

A few seats down Namine was sitting next to Yuffie explaining the details of what had happened between her and Roxas earlier that morning, "I just don't understand why he lied to me before, unless he's lying to me now but since he doesn't remember me he doesn't have a reason to lie even though he didn't have a reason to lie in the first place" Yuffie thinks it over in her head, "Well you said that he said that he felt like he saw her again, so what if that happened when he saw her that second time because that is logical and possible at the same time! Yes it's official I should be a detective" Namine shakes her head looking around the bus spotting Kairi sitting next to Tidus, "I wonder what's going on between Kairi and Tidus because they sure look cozy" Yuffie turns completely to stare at Namine, "Now tell me about you and Tidus, I know he was your ex so come on out with all the juicy details!"

"Look I'll talk to you about it later, but right now the last thing I want is a boyfriend" Yuffie scoffs at her, "Yeah right I bet if Roxas were to ask you out you would say yes in a heartbeat" Namine lets out a little laugh, "Look me and Roxas are just becoming friends again and I don't want to ruin it because I enjoy being around him. At first I thought that him not remembering everything would suck but honestly I feel like now we can really be friends" Yuffie shakes her head in disbelief, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Nami dear, especially since big brother isn't around" Yuffie smiles evilly, _'Namine, by the end of this trip I will make sure you and Roxas admit your feelings for each other'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus came to a sudden halt which jolted almost everyone awake but as suspected Mr. Sephiroth didn't stir a bit. The bus driver reached for the intercom for the whole bus to hear his message, "This is as far as I can take you kids the campsite path get's narrow up ahead and it's practically impossible to get through there with any type of vehicle so you're all going to have to walk. Good news is you're group is the first to arrive" Everyone begins getting up and out of the bus still groggy from their naps. Everyone safely get off the bus but no one dared go in to wake Mr. Sephiroth from his nap, "didn't you hear what happened to that one kid that woke up Mr. Sephiroth last year at summer school? Well let's just say they never found him again" One of the camper whispers to his buddy

Axel grins evilly, "I think Demyx should do it, after all you're the one in charge" he announces while everyone begins to agree. Demyx cowers in fear with wide eyes while Axel laughs, "Don't worry Dem I'll do it" he says walking back onto the bus while everyone else looks at him with wide eyes deciding that he was either very brave, very stupid, just crazy or a combination of all three. Most people voted for all of the above but they were shocked to see him make it out of the bus alive with a groggy Mr. Sephiroth who didn't seem to mind being woken up from his nap.

"How did you wake him up?" Demyx whispers to Axel looking dumbfounded, "Ah I just smacked the hell out of him and when he woke up I told him a raccoon was on the bus" Axel shurgs walking towards the path that lead to the campsite while Demyx sweatdrops.

"Alright let's head out to the campsite" Demyx says taking charge still recovering from the awful encounter he might have had if Axel hadn't stepped in for him. Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Yuffie, and Namine join Demyx, Roxas and Axel at the front of the group of students. Yuffie enjoys the fresh air feeling completely relaxed and ready to annoy Riku when she doesn't see him near the group, "Hey where's the prick?" She questions curiously, "Aww Yuffie do you miss your boyfriend already?" Namine teases while Yuffie trips over a sprouted up root from a tree, "yeah right like I would miss him" she says stubbornly as the group continues to be pushed forward as Yuffie falls behind, "Miss who?" Riku asks walking up to them putting his hand out for Yuffie to grab on to it she looks shocked for a moment but nevertheless she lets him help her up, "You fine to walk?" he asks looking at the girls passing by she pulls her hand from his grip, "Yes I'm fine" she says stubbornly trying to walk away but squinting in pain with every other step.

Riku snaps out of his daze and looks at Yuffie, "You're not fine to walk, come here" he says walking over to her, "I said I'm fine" she stubbornly leans against the tree, "Well I know you're not, look just stop being annoying and let me help you" Yuffie glares at him, "We don't like each other so just leave me alone and go back to your parade of girls" Riku smirks thinking about the parade of girls before sighing a little annoyed at the burnett, "Fine be stubborn see if I care" he says walking away while Yuffie takes a seat at the base of the tree still annoyed with the pretty boy. A few minutes later and Riku walks back squatting next to her, "What type of guy would I be if I really left you here?"

"The type of I guy I expect" Yuffie doesn't let the bitter tone in her voice escape while he laughs, "An asshole, playboy, genius, rich and good looking? And most of the time I would agree but look, I know we hate each other but there are moments in time where you help the enemy so come on I'll carry you and we can go back to hating each other as soon as you get your stupid foot looked at" Yuffie accepts his offer and he carries her to the camp piggy back style.

The only managed to make their way into the campsite when girls began bombarding them asking questions and at times threatening Yuffie, "You left me for this bimbo?!" One of the girl shrieks while another one with bright red hair smiles seductively at him, "How about you come with me and I'll show you why I would be the best girl for you" A girl named Cherrie makes her way to the front of the girls and looks straight at him, "Riku look I know we broke up," Riku just looks at her thinking to himself, _'Now I remember the blonde and I've seen the redhead but who the hell is this girl? Oh wait I remember she got dumped last year but we weren't even dating, whatever'_ Riku tunes back into what she was saying, "This really the person you want to be with? Really?" she asks point to Yuffie who just sighs annoyed

Riku felt himself beginning to get irritated with all of the girls, I mean sure he liked his fan girls but this was just getting out of hand, "Look she's my cousin and I'm just taking her to the nurse okay so ladies, I'll be back to help you with whatever you need." He smoothly says making his way past the group while Yuffie just rolls her eyes. They make it to the designated cabin where the nurse is suppose to be only to find it empty, "Just great, you had to get an ankle injury where there's no nurse in sight. Yossarian just wait here and I'll be back with someone who knows what they're doing" Riku says sitting her down on the counter while she just sighs somewhat annoyed, "You better not just be saying that and leave me here while you go out there and flirt with all of those girls, cousin" she says bitterly while he laughs, "You know I wasn't thinking of doing that but you just reminded me that all those girls do want to be with me unlike you so I'll get back to you when I can" Yuffie ignores him as he walks out of the cabin and relaxes against the counter, _'That jerk better come back because if he doesn't I swear the next time I see him I will definitely beat the hell out of him'_ she figures determined to keep her promise.

Riku searched around the campsite for the nurse when he learns that Mr. Sephiroth had come in her place, "Great and yet he's the one who doesn't want to be bothered, but I don't give a damn he will listen to me either way" Riku says looking around for Mr. Sephiroth and bumping into Demyx who happened to be the one in charge at the time, "Demyx where the hell is that crazy old bastard?" He asks while Demyx shrugs his shoulders, "I've been wondering that myself I haven't caught one glimpse of him since we got here who knows maybe he escaped when we weren't looking, he was probably scared of that raccoon because I know I'd be" Demyx smiles that actually sounded like something Mr. Sephiroth would do, "Yeah if you see him or know anyone here that can take a look at Yuffie's ankle then let me know"

Demyx perks up a little, "What's wrong with her ankle?" He asks concerned for the bubbly burnett, "She tripped and I'm guessing it's sprained or strained because she couldn't really walk on it" Demyx nods his head thinking to himself, "I'm not an expert at much things but Axel knows more about injuries than anyone I know, granted it's mostly because he's hurt himself plenty of times but it still makes him an expert in my book" Demyx smiles sheepishly, "Alright then I'll leave it all up to you besides it's not like Yuffie would even care if I come back. She's waiting in the nurse's tent so just take Axel there" Demyx agrees with him before parting ways and looking for Axel who he finds with a clip board in his hand

"What's that for?" He questions looking at the clip board, "I decided to go ahead and make our groups besides this is kind of fun" he admits, "Let me take a look" Demyx says laughing when he takes a look at the different groups, "This should be interesting" he states when Mr. Sephiroth walks up behind them, "Hey there Demi, so I see you finally matched groups up. I guess it's time to tell you about how this camping trip will work. Don't forget it's your job to announce this to the rest of the group and as far as you know I was never here. Either way what's going down is no boring camping stuff! There will be a few competitions this week. There will be groups of ten and each class should have three different groups and each day there will be two events. One is random and the other is a sport of some sort whatever I feel like. At the end of camp whichever team gets the highest points will be crowned camp winner. We have another class that will be paired with ours but they won't be in our groups they're more like assistance and only come in to play when we need them other than that they're trying to win as well." Demyx falls over this was way too much, "o-okay sir I'll make sure everyone knows" he says still twitching

"Good the games start tomorrow I will go alert the rest of the camp but since you're my class I expect you to win!" and just as quickly Mr. Sephiroth was there he was gone, "Axel that reminds me Riku was looking for you" Axel looks up from his work, "Yeah? What did he want?" he asks curiously, "Well Yuffie sprained her ankle and there's no nurse around because Mr. Sephiroth came in her place" Demyx explains when he suddenly get's a shocked look on his face, "What?" Axel asks standing up from his seat, "You're actually doing work, you know if you worked this hard at school you could be a genius" Axel laughs patting Demyx on the back with his clip board, "If you didn't know I'm already a genius, and school is boring and this is fun" he states handing him the paper with the different groups, "See this right here will prove to be a hell of a good time" he points out the different teams who already had rivals on both sides, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Demyx asks unsure while Axel just shrugs, "If something goes wrong it's all your fault anyway since you are the one in charge" Axel walks away from Demyx who begins to panic, "Axel! You can't do that to me!" He complains running after him

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone from Mr. Sephiroth's class gathered together waiting for their room assignments as well as their team announcement. Sora was sitting with Xeon by Tidus and Kairi while Riku was off the side of the table talking to some girl he just happened to meet on the way here. Namine and Roxas were sitting by each other talking when they heard the cabin open and Yuffie hops inside heading straight for their table in a not so friendly mood almost walking straight past Namine to Riku when Namine grabs a hold of her arm and momentarily stops her, "Yuffie what's got you so riled up?" Yuffie turns and takes a seat, "That asshole over there said he'd go find me help and he never came back so I'm going to kill him, do you have a problem with that?" She questions while Namine sweat drops, "Yuff you're not going to kill him you'd go to jail and I don't like the idea of visiting my best friend in jail" Yuffie laughs, "You can just bake me a pie and put a nail file in it and then I'll escape"

"So why are you hopping?" Yuffie points to her ankle, " I kinda twisted it but Axel took a look at it and he said that I can be good tomorrow if I avoid walking on it today so yeah, excuse me" Yuffie says slowly making her way over to Riku glaring straight at him, "Why are those to so damn annoying? Don't tell me I'm like that" Roxas says in a questioning tone making Namine laugh when he shakes his head, "Never mind" he says watching Yuffie

"What do you want Gimpy?" He asks taking his eyes off of the attractive girl in front of him, "I just wanted to say thanks for finding Axel" Riku was shocked she actually thanked him and he expected her to come over and yell at him for not coming back, "Yeah, well next time I'll charge you for taking up my valuable time" he knew that would rile Yuffie up but she doesn't blow up he's surprised instead she leans towards him and quietly says, "just wait until I get you back for not coming back you prick" She glares at him and then smiles at the girl he's talking to, "Hi I'm Yuffie, Riku's cousin. Who are you?" she asks while the girl smiles, "Hi my name's Ellie" she smiles back, "Well it was nice meeting you Ellie, bye prick" she says going back over to Namine and Roxas.

"Your cousin is really pretty" Ellie says to Riku who takes his eyes off of Yuffie walking away, "Yeah, what can i say we are related after all" The cabin door opens again and Demyx and Axel step inside the place and head to the very front where they begin their announcement, "Um hi guys I guess since Mr. Sephiroth put me in charge I kinda have to do this, well ha this is awkward" Demyx says while everyone just stares at him he nudges Axel, "You do it" he pleads while Axel just smirks

"Okay so this is what our crazy fucktard of a teacher came up with. He wants us to do stupid competitions starting tomorrow. To compete we've put you into groups of ten, everyday there will be two events but you won't know what they are until the very moment that you have to perform them. The groups I put you in will also be your sleeping arrangements for the remaining time that we're here. You all have a cabin that you're groups going to be assigned to and Mr. Sephiroth said that you guys better win the tournament and I suggest that you do, you know how crazy that bastard can be" Everyone agrees with a nod of their head when Axel begins reading off the groups

Eventually he makes it to group three, "In this group there will be Yuffie, Sora, Aqua, Selphie, Namine, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, Xion and Tidus you're cabin number is 15 so everyone get going and you have a couple of hours to get settled in and then meet at the camp fire where we will apparently see all the teams" Everyone clears out of the place while Axel and Demyx stay behind, "Do you really think it was a good idea to put them all in group five I mean since Roxas doesn't remember much he pretty much hates Sora and Riku and let's not forget about Leon, and the fact that he's going to be in this competition" Demyx questions Axel's judgement while he just laughs, "It'll be a good show so calm down, what's the worst that could happen?" Demyx falls over just thinking about it when Axel comes to a realization, "Hey we didn't put ourselves into any group!" Demyx sighs relieved when Axel smacks him, "OW!" he complains rubbing his head

"Well I guess we can just be substitutes for our class if someone get's taken out" he says coming up with the quick solution while Demyx just agrees with him, "This camp will definitely be something to remember" he states not totally understanding the gravity of the situation they just set into motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cabin was spacious and it was filled with bunk beds, as to not take up too much room and to cram more people in. It was nothing to special, it was a place to sleep and chat, and it was definitely something that most of them were not use to, "This is where we're staying?" Selphie states looking around the cabin they were assigned to while Yuffie smiles widely, "This brings me back to the good ol' days of camping besides this place isn't that bad" Selphie scoffs, "Bad? This is way worse than bad this is like horrible. I refuse to live in here with the likes of you people, I mean I don't mind the guys it's just you bitches that piss me off" she states simply looking over the girls when Kairi walks by them with her luggage purposely knocking into Selphie giving her a sweet smile, "Of course a whore like you wouldn't mind to be here alone with the boys" Sora quickly steps in between the girls to diffuse the situation, "Hey Kai let me help you with that" he says pushing her away from Selphie and back towards Namine while Selphie glares at her making Yuffie laugh, "Boy did you deserve that!" She yells loudly when Riku walks in.

"Can you not shut your trap for just one minute?" he asks smirking while she pats him on his back using her strength, "Seeing as you can't go a day without screwing something up, well in that case I'm never shutting up you stupid prick and I call top bunk!" she yells running over to the bed tripping yet again over someone's luggage making Riku laugh as he walks past her she purposely pushes the luggage in his way but he swiftly evades it finding a spot to lean against the door, "You know you're nickname should be Klutz instead of Yossarian" he continues to poke fun at her while she fumes swearing revenge on the pretty boy

"You know when I thought about this living arrangement I was more afraid of Roxas and Riku fighting constantly or having their dance offs but now I'm more concerned over those two fighting" Sora points out while Riku uses his wit to annoy Yuffie making her more angry. The others just laughed feeling entertained by the two who could find the smallest thing to fight over. Selphie continued to survey the area and screamed when she realized there was no bathroom located in the cabin as Kairi creepily pops up next to her telling her that she would have to use a bucket and leaves for toilet paper making the girl cringe in fear. Sora watches the scene fold out in front of him confused, "Wait, there is a bathroom in here, it's over there behind Riku"

Sora then helps Xion into their cabin happily chatting with the girl he had been dating for the past couple of weeks in order to avoid Kairi's wrath. Tidus made his way into the cabin accidentally spill water on Namine who happened to be standing nearby and the two began chatting about their experience at their previous school camping trip. They were all temporarily distracted by Yuffie and Riku seeing her blush was priceless and Namine was shocked she couldn't believe it herself, I mean really? Yuffie and blushing was something that did not go together and if it ever did it would never be in the same sentence. The next thing they knew Yuffie had smacked Riku walking out of the cabin far away from him still red as he rubbed the sore spot on his face still smirking. There was only one question left: What did he say?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas could hear the ruckus coming from inside the cabin as he approached it he changed his mind about entering the den of lions (the lions being Yuffie and Riku – you've have to admit it they're pretty beastly ;D). He turned and headed back towards the main hall where he figured Demyx and Axel would still be at when he rounds a corner and almost runs into a girl causing her to drop her luggage, "Woah there" Roxas says handing her, her bag that had fallen to the ground, "Sorry about that I tend to not pay attention to things, I'm Aqua by the way" the girl laughs her bright aqua blue hair dazzling in the light while he nods his head, "Yeah I'm Roxas, well I've got to g- wait are you the other girl that's suppose to be in cabin 15?" He asks while she enthusiastically shakes her head, "Yes that's me, oh one of the girls dropped this" she answers pulling out a notebook and handing it to him, "Since I don't know them and I saw you with them I figure that you could give it to her" Roxas takes a hold of it, "Yeah I will, the cabins over there" he says pointing to their cabin where Yuffie had just walked out of

"Thanks a lot!" the girl cheerily says when Yuffie's scowl turns into a smile as she approaches the two, "Hey there Roxas what are you up to?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows while he blankly stares at her, "Nothing but since you and that idiot in there aren't fighting at the moment I guess I should probably put my stuff away" he says walking towards the cabin with Aqua in toe. Yuffie smiles quietly thinking to herself, "looks like Roxas just met another cute girl"

"You!" Yuffie jumps immediately turning around to see Mr. Sephiroth standing a few feet in front of her, "Hi sir…" she says looking at him wearily. He stares at her skeptically, "Are you and Flower boy getting along?" Yuffie nods her head a little too quickly, "Yes, yes we are!" she laughs nervously he pauses and begins laughing while she awkwardly continues laughing, "It's funny that you think I'm stupid. I could hear the two of you from my tent!" he gestures at the tiny tent parked next to their and someone else's cabin, "Wait don't you have a cabin to share with the other teacher's?" Yuffie asks trying not to look at him like he had three heads.

"I don't like them. Anyway you and Flower boy will be sentenced to work in the kitchen for our stay here" Yuffie falls over shocked, "Let me know if you see the kid I put in charge because he and his numbskull friend will join you. Now, that is all" Mr. Sephiroth walks back into his tent and zips it up leaving the blonde dumbfounded walking back towards the cabin.

Selphie glared at Aqua when she walked into the cabin with Roxas, "Who the hell is she?" she questioned giving her a death stare while Kairi pats her in the back, "Now, Selph, that's no way to treat a newcomer" Selphie rolls her eyes and takes a seat on her bed, "So what's your name?" Kairi asks smiling friendly at the girl who smiles back, "I'm Aqua" she nods her head and they begin their conversation on the details of where she came from as well as what she's doing there because they'd never seen her in school.

Roxas put his stuff away and lays back on his bed when Riku walks over to him, "What do you want?" Roxas asks looking at him taking his headphones out of his ears, "I want your bitchass attitude, no better yet I want your smoldering good looks, although I do think I look better so I actually want nothing. What makes you think I want something from you? It's not like you have anything that I don't already have. Oh wait I forgot you still don't remember that we're friends. Alright how about we let bygones be bygones and go do something fun instead of hanging around here? Maybe you'll remember some of the good times we had" Riku offers while Sora pops up beside him, "Hey I want to join that sounds like fun" Roxas figures they wouldn't leave him alone until he went along with their offer, "Fine let's go"

The boys stalked off out of the Cabin to find a suitable place to hash everything out. Tidus approaches Kairi, "Hey Kairi" he says while she smiles, "Oh hey Tidus so what are you up to?" she questions leaning on a dresser, "Nothing much but you want to get out of here and find out where all the places are located" Kairi's eyes brighten up, "Yeah! And we could go to the gift shop! At least I hope they have one, let's go" Kairi enthusiastically grabs onto his hand and pulls him out of the cabin.

"Ah, young love" Yuffie sighs sitting on Namine's bed, "Isn't it kinda weird that Kairi is with Tidus and you dated him? Remember you promised to tell me about it earlier" Namine laughs, "Yeah I remember and no, it's not weird at all, I mean we dated a long time ago and I did really like him but then you know things happened and we stopped talking and then I moved here. It's as simple as that" Yuffie begins hoping on her seat like a child excited to see the big purple loveable dinosaur Barney – you know you use to love him – Namine knew what was coming next, "come on tell me what kind of 'things' happened? Is my little Nami not as pure as big brother thinks?"

"No nothing like that, you know you have the mind of a pre–adolescent boy?" Yuffie nods her head, "Yes but you still love me!" she bear hugs Namine, "Wait a minute you come here to interrogate my love life and what about your own?" Yuffie let's go of the petite blonde, "What do you mean I have no love life. My love life consists of nothing, zero, nada"

"Yeah right what was up with you blushing? I've never seen you blush and today Riku said something to you that made you blush and I want to know what it was and why the heck you smacked him" Yuffie suddenly turns quiet, "What cat got your tongue? Come on Yuff you can tell me anything I am your best friend" Yuffie lets out a sigh shifting on the bed, "Alright I'll tell you. It was the other night when we were still chained to each other and he spent the night at my house a–" Namine cuts her off, "Did you two… you know" she says awkwardly, "Now who has who's mind in the gutter?" Yuffie teases while Namine blushes a little, "Okay continue"

"Now like I was saying it was the other night when he spent the night at my house because like hell I was going to sleep in his bed where who knows how many ladies have slept over the past few years because he's such a manwhore" Namine cuts her off her rant, "So we all know Riku is a manwhore now tell me what that has to do with you blushing" Yuffie laughs, "Calm down grasshopper the time will come when it will all be revealed" Yuffie stops speaking when they hear a knock on the door. Namine get's up and opens up the cabin door, "Hello there Blue eyes" the familiar voice rings through the air.

**Me: Yay! this chapter is finally over! And next chapter let the games begin!**

**Roxas: Damn i don't want to play any stupid games**

**Me: You don't really have a choice**

**Roxas: I could always quit**

**Me: You wouldn't dare do that**

**Roxas: And why wouldn't I?**

**Me: I'll tell everyone especially Namine your secret**

**Namine: Oh a secret? Can i know?**

**Roxas: No! Nevermind i'll go ahead and join your games**

**Me: Good, now to other business...**

**Sora runs into the room**

**Sora: Help me!**

**Kairi: What is it this time?**

**Sora: Someone's trying to kill me!**

**Roxas: Why do you say that?**

**Sora: Well you know how I'm alergic to peanuts?**

**Roxas: Your point?**

**Sora: Duh someone tried to feed me peanuts! So that must mean someone is trying to kill me!**

**Sora runs out of the room in a panic**

**Me: Okay he needs to take a chill pill**

**Roxas: I still don't get him problem**

**Kairi: I don't know either but recently he's convinced that he will die from a peanut**

**Roxas: Aw hell it's because I scared him the other night with the scary peanut story**

**Namine: Really? The scary peanut story**

**Kairi: If you ask me it doesn't sound that scary**

**Roxas: Fine then I'll tell it to you**

**Yuffie bursts out of the closet tackling Roxas**

**Yuffie: Don't you dare tell that story**

**Me: Hahahaha that ass just got owned by Yuffie!**

**Roxas: Hey she caught me off guard!**

**Me: Yeah whatever**

**Kairi: I still can't believe Sora is scared of peanuts**

**Me: Well it's not as bad as the person who's scared of umbrella's **

**Kairi: Who's scared of umbrellas?**

**Demyx walks into the studio with coffee for everyone**

**Demyx: Hey there...**

**Namine: What's wrong Demyx? Why are you so quiet?**

**Demyx: UMBRELLA!**

**He yells spilling the coffee running out of the room **

**Axel: Who the hell put the umbrella there? Damn now i need to go get my own damn coffee**

**Me: Alright then we are off for a coffee run! So leave any comments message's, etc. haha and you know if you have any ideas or any type of feedback i really appreciate it! Love you all!**


	25. Holiday Special: Christmas with the gang

**Only fools fall in love holiday special**

**Me: Hey guys! Well I know it's been a while since I wrote last but don't fret my pretties! I'm about to get a new laptop and that means I'll be having more fun writing which means more updates! So This chapter doesn't really go along with the story and I'm making it because well it's the holiday season and I've always wanted to do one of these and I thought I would do it this year!**

**Roxas: So, wait, no you can't just go and do that!**

**Me: Yes I can so you have to deal with it**

**Roxas: NO! I'll just go on strike**

**Me: Aww but Roxy don't do that!**

**Riku: Hey if he leaves can I be the main character?**

**Me: You know what? Yes you can! I now dub Riku the replacement Roxas!**

**Roxas: Yeah, yeah see if I care**

**Me: Alright everyone! We're going to scene twenty two where our new Roxas get's to finally kiss Namine**

**Riku: It's okay Roxas now I have a reason to kiss Namine without you going ballistic**

**Roxas: Hey you lied to me you said we weren't doing that scene until two weeks from now!**

**Me: So I changed my mind, so if you want your job back you know what you have to say**

**Roxas: Ugh…. Fine I'll say it…**

**Me: I can't hear you!**

**Roxas: Jingle bells Roxas smells Sora laid an egg, and the rest doesn't rhyme so do I have to say it?**

**Me: o_O**

**Roxas: And you are the coolest person**

**Me: Now was that so hard? **

**Roxas: Yes**

**Me: Well too bad you're hired!**

**Riku: Man, oh well, hey next story you write, you should let me be your main character**

**Me: Maybe if I feel like it**

**Yuffie: Hey we all know I'm the next main character!**

**Riku: Maybe if you didn't talk so much**

**Yuffie: Yeah right I'll be like a one woman show!**

**Riku: You mean a one man show**

**Roxas: Do you guys ever shut up!?**

**Yuffie: Hey what's your problem!?**

**Me: Well while they continue fighting, I hope you have a happy holiday and enjoy this holiday special!**

**Holiday special: Christmas with the gang?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house nothing was stirring not even a mouse…..

The snow was falling hard and heavy as the gang sat around the fireplace trying to keep warm. The night was definitely going to be a long one, and yet Namine wonder what the heck made her be in this predicament? She was supposed to leave earlier that day to catch a flight with her brother to visit their mom over the holiday break. It was Yuffie's bright idea to throw a quick get together that got them in this mess. Cloud had called her to inform her that he wouldn't be able to leave the college campus because they were all snowed in and she better catch her flight if she didn't want to get snowed in as well. She should have just gone straight to the Airport but it was Yuffie and saying no to Yuffie is like saying no to a cupcake, I know impossible right?

"Well it looks like we're not leaving here anytime soon" cid says trying to look through the snow covered window, "Really? You know I'm glad you had to clarify that like the adult you are trying to be, since we can clearly see we're not leaving" Roxas mentions looking into the fine his eyes on the flicker sparks. Cid chuckles and puts a hand behind his head just letting the comment slide off his shoulder

"Hey it could be worse, we could be stuck with people we completely hate" Kairi stands up smiling trying to brighten the mood while Yuffie flares her arms about, "Speak for yourself sister! I have that stupid jerk over there, who invited him anyway?" Yuffie asks pointing at Riku who just sighs, "Did you already forget?" Yuffie just looks at him dumbfounded, "You told me to come yesterday!" he says incredulously, "Um no, I don't think I did"

"You said, I don't like you but you can come over if you want" Yuffie laughs at him, "I wasn't talking to you" she shakes her head while he crosses his arms, "Who were you talking to then?" Yuffie pauses for a moment, "Uhh… I um.. I was obviously talking to… Fred"

"Who's Fred?" Riku asks knowing the crazy answer she might come up with, "Duh Fred is the guy that sits behind you but you probably wouldn't notice because he doesn't have boobs" Riku just ignores her, "Are any of you guys hungry?" he asks looking at the group, "I'm starving!" Sora says quickly standing, with Kairi following them, "Hey where do you think you're going?!" Yuffie yells following them into the kitchen.

"I'm suppose to be on my way to visit my mom and now I'm stuck here all because we're snowed in" Namine slumps in her seat, "Kairi is right I should look to the bright side of things like at least I'm with my friends and we're at Yuffie's house so it's all going to be fine"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"Namine get's startled and turns to look over the couch at Roxas sitting by the piano, "No I don't always talk to myself, at least not out loud and it's pretty shocking that you're here, I thought Holiday parties weren't your thing" When Namine and Yuffie had gone to see Sora and Roxas earlier that day Sora was overjoyed at coming to the party but Roxas, well let's just say he was less than enthusiastic about joining the get together. He shrugs, "I didn't exactly want to come but my Aunt and Uncle don't want Sora alone incase something like this happens and we get snowed in but I brought Axel and Demyx although I don't know where they disappeared off to"

"Well I'm going to the kitchen to join everyone else, you should come" Allie smiles at him offering her hand while Aden just looks at it, "Alright I'll come with you" he says grabbing onto her hand and then getting pulled towards the kitchen where Yuffie was glaring at Riku as he pulled out all the utensils that he needed to make whatever he planed to make, "How do you know where everything is? I mean it took me a couple of days to figure out where the spoons were" Allie mentions in disbelief making Riku stop in his tracks, "It was when I spent the night here" he says casual as everyone but Yuffie falls over

"What!? You two?!" Kairi yells laughing, "I knew you liked her!" she yells pointing at Riku who glares at her, "I don't, I spent the night here because we were chained together by our crazy teacher, you know you sure like to forget that" All the excitement in the room suddenly deflates, "way to burst my bubble" Kairi pouts somewhat disappointed, "Do you really think I would ever like the likes of that jerk?" Riku smirks putting his arm around Yuffie, "Aww come on you know I'm not that bad, and hey a date won't kill you" Yuffie's mouth falls open, "Yeah a date with you will kill me and you're a jerk like I said so please remove your arm" Riku laughs, "That's not what you said the night I spent here" Yuffie smacks his arms and glares at him, "I was sleeping and you're the one that insisted sleeping on my bed so shut up Iku!"

They all laugh at the pair when Kairi feels someone tugging on her pajamas, she turns to look and see Fiona with tears threatening to spill, "Aww, Fie, what's the matter?" she asks leaning down to the girls height, "It's so snowy, how will Santa know where to find us?" Kairi is about to answer her when Demyx rushes into the room, "NO! Don't tell me that Santa won't find us!?" Roxas just stares at him like he grew another head while Axel walks into the room taking his place next to Roxas who leans over to him whispering, "Doesn't he know that Santa isn't real?" Axel shakes his head, "The poor sucker thinks Santa is real along with the tooth fairy, the easter bunny and the rest of those imaginary animals or people whatever the heck they are"

A big grin appears on Sora's face, "Hey there's no worries you guys Santa always knows where the good girls and boys are so he'll be here no worries and if you have any doubts just ask Roxas, he works for Santa you know" Roxas glares at Sora from across the kitchen as both Fiona's and Demyx's eyes light up with joy and they both run over to Roxas, "Is it true? Do you have connections with Santa?!" Demyx asks more excited than he should be, "Sure" Roxas says unenthusiastically, "YAY!" the two 'children' yell happily telling Roxas what they want for Christmas. After a few minutes they finally finish their list Roxas just smiles at them, "Alright Santa will bring you some of the stuff you asked for remember he has to give toys and presents to all the little kids out there so don't be disappointed if he only get's you a portion of what you asked for. Now off to bed before he get's here" Fiona smiles widely and runs up the stairs. Demyx follows suit and begins to run to bed when Axel grabs him by his collar, "Dem, you are way to old for this, damn I hate to tell you this buddy but Santa Claus is not real"

"I know" Demyx says smiling sheepishly while everyone sweat drops, "I don't get it then why the hell do you act as if he's real?" Roxas asks as Demyx smirks as if it was an easy explanation, "Look when you're a kid filled in a house full of older kids that know the truth about Santa Claus you begin to question whether he is real because if he was then why aren't these Adults as disappointed as the said kid is when they're stuck someplace where they don't think Santa will find them. I pretended to believe in Santa Claus to make that little girl happy" Axel smirks patting him on the back, "I see you're not so dumb after all" they all hear a tinging noise and Demyx get's super excited, "I can't wait until I get to wear my brand new-" Axel holds up his hand to stop him from speaking, "Let me guess Santa Costume" Demyx laughs like that's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard, "No I have a rain deer consume now excuse me while I get into the festive mood" he walks out of the kitchen leaving everyone dumb founded.

"Well since we're stuck here for the Holiday we might as well enjoy ourselves" Axel sits on in one of the chairs placing his feet on top of the table in a relaxed position, "And hell if there really is a Santa Claus then I'll just wish for a snow free day" they all nod their heads as Yuffie heads for the hot cocoa, "I don't trust you making that cocoa, how do I know that you're not going to poison me?" Yuffie leans against the kitchen counter, "You know I never really thought about poisoning you but now that you mention it, it would get you out of my hair for good"

"Yeah I'd like to stay alive if you don't mind" He reaches for the pot and quickly makes the cocoa pouring it into the cups as Yuffie closely watches him, "What? Wait I know, I'm so good looking you can't look away" he suggests looking at her prying eyes which begin to narrow at him, "No I'm not into girls Rika, besides you're the one who mentioned the idea of poisoning so why would I trust you with _my_ cocoa?" Riku hands her the mug, "I wouldn't kill you, sure you're a pain in the ass but at least you're entertaining" Yuffie looks up at him with sad eyes, "Oh so that's what I am to you? A play thing? A little monkey to entertain you when you get bored, you are an ass" Yuffie exclaims placing the mug down and stomping out of the kitchen leaving Riku super confused that was not the Yuffie he knew, the Yuffie he knew would have shot some crude rude remark right back at him.

"I'll go talk to her" Namine says rushing after her friend, "Me to" Kairi says following Namine, "What did I say?" Riku asks looking at the guys, "Women you just can't understand them" Axel says thinking of all the times he stuck his foot in his mouth trying to impress a girl, "You see what I do is I just stopped trying to figure them out, when they're mad at me I just let it go last week Larxene was mad at me over something and I just said I was sorry and she punched me and now we're good" Demyx explains smiling while all their faces drop open, "Yeah, I don't think that will work with someone like Yuffie, wait what the hell since when do I care if she's pissed at me?" Riku says shocked, "Screw it I don't care forget that if I wanted drama I would get a girlfriend"

"That's exactly why I don't have a girlfriend" Demyx says smiling while Axel laughs, "Sure that's the reason why it has nothing to do with your girly tendencies Demi" they all laugh, "You're just jealous that I'm loved by a real women" demyx sticks his tongue out at Axel, "Yeah a real Old woman" he retorts, "Is he always like this?" Riku asks pointing at Demyx while Roxas and Axel nod their heads, "How did you end up in their gang? Aren't you to nice? It's like inviting Sora along for the ride, which he'd manage to fall off of" Axel smirks, "Demyx here may seem like all fun and games but don't let that fool you, sure he's nice but he has another side to him. Demi here is one of the best fighter's that has ever challenged me. What I don't get is why you left Leon's gang when you were Clouds protege' who was eventually suppose to take his place"

Riku shrugs, "I'm a rich boy, I don't need to do anything for money and the only reason I joined with Cloud in the first place is because I was interested in becoming a better fighter. I never was interested in doing any dirty work like the guys they had working for them running stupid errands and dealing drugs. I even met Roxas over here because I was out on a mission with Leon and for some reason Leon didn't really like Roxas but hey he wasn't doing anything wrong he was just playing with his basketball on the court and Leon approached him. He talked some smack to him and Leon wanted to punch his face in but I stopped him from doing it. That little punk with his smart mouth did cause me some trouble with Cloud in how I have to listen to the more experienced. I respect Cloud and he taught me everything I know so when he left the group to get a real life I decided that I should do the same. I had already met Sora though another incident with one of the lower rank guys trying to mess with him and Kairi. So when I left the group I ran into both of them and they wanted to be friends and at first I kept to myself and the ladies but Sora and I were paired up together for some project and he was somewhat of a chick magnet as well so I decided to stick around. I may be Cloud's protege' but I don't plan on returning to that life"

"You know for being one of _them_, you're not to bad pretty boy" Axel says approving of Riku, "Alright enough with this girly shit, how about we make this night some fun. I propose a bet" Axel announces peaking everyones interest, "The first one of us that get's the hell out of here will win a prize and that prize can be whatever you want be it a girl or a yo-yo"

"What's the bet?" Roxas asks

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine and Kairi walk into Yuffie's bedroom, "Yuffie? Are you alright?" Namine asks knocking on her bathroom, "I've known Riku for a long time and I know he didn't really mean what he said he's just being a jerk you know him" Slowly the bathroom door opens and Yuffie walks out like nothing had happen, "There is no reason for you two to be so worried, I'm fine I was just acting because I wanted that jerk to feel bad and I think it worked! Haha! I know I'm a genius but I do have to apologize to you two, I shouldn't have done it but he get's on my nerves so much!" Kairi laughs, "I know what you mean but you learn to live with him"

"So what do you ladies want to do?" Yuffie asks while Namine pops up from the seat she just so happened to be sitting in, "I know! Why don't we go do something like the hot tub? I don't remember what hall leads to the indoor pool/hot tub" Kairi squeals, "Yeah! That sounds like fun and we don't have to tell the boys either so it'll be like a girls only thing!" Yuffie leads them to a room that has plenty of swimsuits in it. They get dressed quickly and quietly sneak past the boys down the stairs into a separate floor and then down some more stairs to the left into a hall that leads them to the pool/hot tub.

"Alright ladies it's our time to relax and you know chat about all the stuff we haven't talked about in forever!" Yuffie announces happily while Namine sighs she really didn't want the third degree from her and Kairi asking about how things are going on between Roxas and her. She couldn't really blame them because for a while there things started to happen but since he'd lost his memory they were practically back to square one and it hasn't been moving forward. At this rate they'd be holding hands around 18 years. Okay so maybe she was being a little cynical but heck what would you do if the guy you liked suddenly forgot you? Exactly my point.

"How about we discuss how we're going to make Christmas come true for Fiona?" Kairi suggests because just like Namine she didn't want to be questioned by Yuffie on how she was dealing with Sora. Somehow in this whole equation Yuffie was the only one that they didn't really bother on any type of relationship status mainly because she spent most of her time fighting with Riku rather than finding a guy to date.

"We know that she told Roxas what she wanted" Namine mentions, "Yeah and I have plenty of stuff around the house that we can probably find that she likes and use it for her presents. I know my parents keep all of the decoration stuff upstairs and since they weren't home this holiday I figured that we could decorate the house and make it look really special for her tomorrow" Yuffie explains, "Yeah we can always get the guys to help but for the time being we should just relax because we're going to have a long night ahead of us" The girls laugh and start discussing the different type of decorations to place around the house. If little Fiona was going to have her Christmas there they were going to make sure that it was one of the best ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys sat around the fire place drinking and doing typical male bonding when the three girls come into the living room to join them, "Oh hey girls!" Demyx waves at them laughing trying not to fall over in his seat, "Have you guys been drinking?" Kairi asks placing her hands on her hips giving them a stern look making them laugh, "No, we just got Demyx to drink, he thought we were drinking but we needed him to have enough courage to do what he wants" Axel explains pushing the groggy Demyx over towards the girls almost falling over he stumbles towards them, "I'm sorry, they are just… being uhh…. silly" he says as the girls help place him on the couch, "Hey just sleep it off" Namine tells him as Yuffie pulls out a blanket and places it on him, "You're really nice, I don't know why you and Riku fight so much *hicup* but it doesn't matter you're too *hicup* good for him" Yuffie smiles at him, "Just do what Namine says and sleep it off, tomorrow you'll be just as dandy as you were before these idiots got into the liquor cabinet" Demyx nods his head and slowly closes his eyes.

Yuffie makes her way towards Riku and pokes him right in the chest, "What's the big idea? This is exactly why you can't get a steady girlfriend" Riku laughs, "No Yossarian it's more like this is the reason why you can't get a girlfriend, you're too much of a girl to attract one, maybe you're gay"

"Maybe you're a he-she because there is no way a guy like you can act like the way you do, you're too overly emotional" Yuffie turns her back towards him, "No if we're talking emotions then you should be talking to Emo boy over there sulking in his corner" Roxas' head snaps up as he look towards Riku, "I'm not sulking in a corner you're just jealous that I'm better looking"

"Oh great you just had to go and say that" Sora says stepping away from the pair, "You wish you were as good looking as me, maybe you wouldn't have been such a retard and lost your memory" Riku makes his move towards Roxas as he steps in closer to him, "Why don't you say that to my face" the two come face to face when Sora steps in-between them, "Come on we were just having a good time, let's not ruin it by fighting"

"Get out of it Sora, this doesn't involve you" Sora pushes both away from each other, "Well now it does so stop it" he says in a serious tone when they all feel something hard smack them all, "Ow!" they all say in unison as Axel stands in front of them with his handy dandy biology book, "Damn, Demyx wasn't kidding when he said that book hurts" Roxas rubs the sore spot on his head, "You all bitch like girls, stop acting like children wasn't that what I taught you on you're first day?" Roxas thinks back to the first day he was sent to train with Axel, "No you did not show me that on the first day. On the first day you didn't teach me anything you sent me through a field and said 'good luck if you don't die I'll train you', which has nothing to do with what you're teaching me now" Axel shrugs, "I thought I taught it to you, sue me. Now what was it that you ladies wanted?"

"We wanted to make this night a very special Christmas for Fiona so we wanted you guys to help" Kairi explains as Sora stands beside her still rubbing the spot he was hit on with the book, he gets a grin on his face, "Hey I can even dress as Santa Claus and surprise her! Or I could just help you decorate" Kairi pats his head, "Great idea, so Yuffie how do you want us to get started?" Yuffie shows them their storage room which is very big about the size of a football stadium, "How are we going to find the decorations in here!?" Namine asks trying to read the writing on one box"

"That's easy, it's all organized on this map that we had drawn up so we could find what we're looking for" she hands them each a map, "You do realize having these maps this accessible could pose a problem for you in the future because a place like this would be a gold mine for a thief" Roxas takes one of the sheets as Yuffie tosses her head back and let's out a loud laugh, "Yeah right! No one would dare do that because then they'd have to deal with me and we all know that I'm a ninja" She proudly stands in front of all of them leading the way to the Christmas decorations, "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Riku says actually looking at the map, "I'm going the way that my heart takes me!" Yuffie announces placing a hand on her chest where her heart would be located.

"Yossarian we are going the wrong way and your map says so" riku says handing her the map. Yuffie takes one look at it and tears it up, "Are you crazy!?" Riku yells, "Iku be quiet I know what I'm doing besides do you all think I'd give you the real map?" she questions looking at them, "Hey this broad is pretty sharp" Yuffie laughs, "I'm just kidding now hand me the map" she says while they all look at her, "Yuffie when you said you didn't need the map we just tore them up" Namine explains this nice and slowly, "Don't you just have another one?" Sora asks letting out a nervous chuckle, "No I don't have anymore, well I guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way, we'll split up and meet back here in thirty minutes just don't get lost!"

Sora and Kairi head off together in the east direction while Roxas, Axel and Namine go west. Yuffie looks at Riku, "Well I guess it's just me and you Iku! So don't get us lost" Riku narrows his eyes towards the girl as she quickly hops on his back, "Come on! Mush! Let's get a move on" Riku just rolls his eyes and begins walking down the corridor with Yuffie on his back, "I thought you're the one who's navigating us and must you take a ride on my back?" He says holding her up, "Hey it's the least you can do for being a jerk face earlier!" she sticks her tongue out at him, "Whatever, so which way are we going?" Yuffie thinks about it, "Just go straight! Nothing can go wrong with just going straight, Oh! And watch out for any blue and green buttons I forgot to tell everyone that if anyone touches them we'll be in big trouble"

"Just great, my last holiday and I have to spend it with this thing" Yuffie smacks his head, "Hey that hurt!" he says dropping her, "That hurt to you jerk!" she says rubbing her bottom, "Why did you hit me? At least I didn't call you a man this time"

"Oh like calling me a thing is any better, come on let's get a move on" She marches ahead of him, "I just hope no one pushes those buttons"

X

"Why are there so many green and blue buttons around here?" Sora asks Kairi as they walk down their chosen path, "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about them so let's just leave them alone besides we are here to look for the decorations, do you see anything?" Sora hops on top of a few boxes looking through their labels, "No all of these have to do with Halloween, woah! Kairi get up here!" Kairi looks up at the pile of boxes and laughs nervously, "haha um I think I'm doing fine down here" Sora looks down at her, "Suit yourself" he shrugs and begins searching through the boxes, "Sora?" Kairi waits a few moments but hears nothing from him, _'Great I'm afraid of heights and now he expects me to just go up there and join him?! Ugh, I guess I have no other choice. Come one Kai grow a pair! You know you can do it! Heck I'm a cheerleader! I get tossed in the air for baskets and this is kind of like that and Sora can always help me down. That's it just one step at a time'_. Kairi slowly but surly makes her way onto the stack of boxes.

"Sora?" she says once again and he pops his head up from an open space, "Come on Kairi! This thing is cool!" He grabs her hand and pulls her with him towards a black coffin, "You wanted me to come up here to show me a coffin?" Sora nods his head enthusiastically, "Just close you're eyes" she obliges, "Sora you better not scare me" she threatens, "Alright you can look now" she opens her eyes to see Sora wrapped with toilet paper emerging from the coffin, "I'm a mummy!" he says smiling wide making her laugh, "We should really find the decorations Mr. Mummy" He nods his head, "Okay let me just put this back" he quickly unrolls his costume and places the coffin away, "I think the Christmas decorations should be around here, maybe it goes in the holiday order, so next would be thanks giving"

"Uh Sora?" Kairi hesitantly grabs onto his arm, "Yeah, is there something wrong?" he asks concerned, "You're shaking" He pulls her into a hug letting her wrap her arms around him, "I'm sorry" she whispers into his chest looking down she felt so embarrassed, "Ah come on Kai it's alright we can stay here until you're feeling better" He offers squeezing her a little getting her to smile a little, "There we go, that's the smile I was looking for" Kairi laughs a little, "You always know how to make me feel better, but the truth is that I'm afraid of heights"

"What?! How are you okay with being thrown in the air but you're afraid of being forty feet high?!" Kairi takes one look down and buries her head back into his chest, "I know it's silly but when I'm being thrown or put up into the air I know that they'll catch me, here it's like rope walking without a net. My bases who catch me are my safety net here there is none" after some time passes Kairi stops shaking, "Hey kai we're going to have to get down eventually, I know you don't have your bases or anything like that but you can think of me as your safety net. Just get on my back and hold on tight and don't look down and I promise we'll make it to the floor with no problem and the next time I want to go to a high place I'll make sure you feel safe enough to come with me" Sora looks at her face as she sighs, "Okay, I'll do it" she climbs on his back and closes her eyes.

"Okay Kai, you can look now we're back on the floor" Kairi opens her eyes, "How did you get down here so fast!?" Sora puts his hand behind his head laughing, "I just climbed down maybe you weren't paying attention or something"

"Thanks Sora, that's really nice of you" Sora reaches over and puts her in a headlock messing her hair up, "Yeah that's what friends are for!" He laughs, "Sora! Don't mess with my hair" she whines as he let's her out of his grip, "Let's go further down I think we just might find those decorations" he says running down the pathway pulling Kairi with him

X

"How about you two go ahead and I'll chill here" Axel suggests looking at the pair, "Are you sure you want to stay here? Why don't you just come with us, it's always fun with you around" Namine turns around and walks towards him while he puts his arms up with his palms facing outwards as if he was trying to stop her from coming closer, "No I'm good here I don't want to go looking for anything" He sways his head back and forth when Roxas smacks his shoulder, "You don't have a choice you're coming with us whether you like it or not"

Roxas had a pretty good idea as to why Axel didn't want to go with them, he probably didn't want to be a third wheel although there was no reason for him to feel that way, it's not like he and Namine had something going on together or anything like that. He just really wished that people would stop pushing them together like they were pieces of a puzzle that had to somehow connect even if they didn't fit. If there was really ever going to be something between him and Namine it would be because they wanted it, not because everyone else thought that they look 'cute' together.

"What are some things that Fiona asked for from Santa?" Namine asks as they walk down the path looking at the things crowding the storage room, "Typical girl stuff something about dolls, and a beach house with more dolls in it, what she really wanted from Santa was a puppy but I doubt Yuffie has one of those lying around here" Roxas stops for a moment to get a closer look on some the boxes. Axel hops onto another stack of boxes, "Hey I think I found something!" He yells at the pair who both make their way over to the pyro who was leaning over a box that was labeled 'christmas decorations box 1/23'.

"They sure have a lot of Christmas decorations, we should head back to the beginning and wait for everyone to show up so we can show them that we do the best work" Axel smirks going ahead of the pair purposely trying to ditch them and succeeding at it. Namine and Roxas soon found themselves alone again, "I'm guessing he's been wanting to ditch us since he started walking with us" Namine says out loud, "You know Axel, he doesn't enjoy being the third but I don't mind being alone with you. Since everyone is usually trying to get us alone together I guess we should do them a favor and just stay out of their hair for a while and maybe they'll stay out of ours" Roxas suddenly stops walking and Namine eventually notices and turns around to look at him about to say something when he stops her, "I have an idea, what do you say we just hang out here and explore some more that way we'll be out of their hair to and maybe they'll leave us alone"

"That may be a great idea but all I got to say is good luck trying to get those guys to mind their own businesses and if you knew how Yuffie is you'd know that that's practically impossible" Roxas grabs ahold of her hand and pulls her in a different direction, "I think it's worth a try besides I'm guessing it's been a while since we just talked alone" Namine blushes remembering the last time they were alone together before he had lost his memory of her, that kiss was one of the best feelings that she can't even describe in coherent words but if she had to use one word it would have to be simple put; magic.

"Hey look at this stuff" Roxas carefully opens a box filled with armor of the old days, "This stuff is cool, I think if we ever actually had past lives I would have been one of these guys" Namine takes one look at the old armor when a pain passes through her head and she grabs onto her head curling herself into a small ball closing her eyes painfully, there was something about looking at that armor that felt so real like she had seen someone wearing it in real life. Roxas drops the box's top and rushes to her side, "Namine are you okay?" He asks while she struggles to stand on her two feet, "I'm fine, I just got a massive head ache" she still holds onto her head, "We should head back then" Roxas closes the box taking one last look at the armor. He gently lifts Namine onto his back and begins their way back to the meeting point.

Suddenly blaring Alarms start filling the whole rooms and gas starts pouring in, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Roxas yells looking at the blaring red lights. He begins running out of the place but soon everything starts to fade to black, "I have to get us out of here" he says struggling to stay away getting closer and closer to the exit, "Just a little farther" He finds himself at the entrance of the storage room only to find it completely locked. He musters up all his strength and begins pounding on the door, "Hey! Let us out… of ….Here!" He manages to yell slipping onto his knees, "Namine? Are you awake?" He asks looking at her peaceful face, she was already gone. Roxas leans his back against the door looking around trying to see if he could see any of the others.

The darkness began to engulf him when he saw a person with a mask walk towards him, _'Maybe it's death, maybe it's finally come for me after all of these years… After everything that I've done even the things I don't remember…. at least I'll finally be free….'_

X

The masked person takes a look at both of them then runs a hand through it's hair, the person makes their way towards the door pressing a big red button that opens the storage room, quickly clearing it from the gas that had just engulfed it. Another masked person walks towards the first, "I wonder who tripped the switch" the masked voice says. The first masked person talks off the gas mask, "It's all clear in here" she says taking a whiff of the air as the other masked person takes off their gas mask, "I see what happened" Riku says pointing towards Axel and Demyx who still happened to be pressing the button, "So all the gas does is make the people sleep? That's pretty lame I thought it would end up suffocating them, not that I wanted our friends to die or anything I'm just saying in general I thought you'd be more cruel towards someone who'd try to break into your property"

"Nah, this is just as effective and then when they wake up they're in a jail cell which is more of a punishment than just simply dying" Yuffie tosses her mask turning to face Riku then suddenly running away, "Why did you run away it's not like I was going to do anything" Riku says tossing his mask in the same direction as she had just done. He sighs turning around to see Sora, "Hey it's good to know that you didn't die, how did you wake up so fas-" Riku cuts himself off taking a closer look at the Burnett. His eyes were still closed and he had his arms out like a mummy, now it made sense as to why Yuffie ran away, "Sora wake up, I'm not any type of candy or teddy bear and if you try to harass me I don't care whether you're asleep or awake because I will beat your ass"

Sora just stays still, "CANDY!" He yells picking up full speed running towards the silver haired boy. Riku is taken aback by how strong he is, "What the heck do you put in this sleeping gas!? Steroids!?" he yells punching Soren directly in the face knocking him into the ground; Riku inspects him to make sure he's out for good when he sticks out his arms trying to grab onto Riku who just proceeds on pounding his face until he doesn't get up, "He's going to feel that later, glad I'm not him" Riku dusts his hands and walks out of the storage room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was finally decorated! It took them three hours not to mention the time it took to wake everyone up and then get the stuff, "We did a great job!" Kairi says proudly looking around the house. Sora sat on the couch with Riku who hands him a bag of peas, "Did you have to hit me this hard?" Sora slumps down trying to ignore the pounding feeling that he felt coming from the nerves in his face, "That sleeping gas made you very strong and you just wouldn't stay down. It was you're face or your arms and I'm pretty sure you'd like to keep both" Sora laughs, " Ow! Don't make me laugh that hurts to" Kairi walks over to the boys and sits in-between them, "How are you feeling?" Kairi asks concerned looking at Sora's battered face, "I've had better days, it just hurts pretty bad"

Kairi smile sweetly at him and he immediately backs away from her getting on the edge of the couch, "What do you think I'm going to do kill you?!" she yells at him while he let's out a nervous chuckle, "I'm sorry it's just a bad habit" he says sitting back next to her still tense and ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble, "I just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier and for helping me" Sora eyes her suspiciously, "What do you want?" he questions, "Nothing I honestly just wanted to say thanks, I'm going to bed so I'll see you all tomorrow" She stands up and quickly gives Sora a peck on the cheek before running up the stairs to the guest room she was staying in with Fiona. Sora rubs his cheek, "Maybe you should punch me in the face more often" he says still staring at the place Kairi had just been. Everyone in the room laughs at him.

"I'm going to take Kairi's cue and head to bed as well, maybe my face won't hurt as bad tomorrow morning and I'll try not to sleep walk tonight and if any of you see me sleep walking please don't hit me in the face" Riku pats his back, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Sora glares at him before heading down the stairs to his guest room.

Axel smacks Demyx, "Wake up you good for nothing bum" Demyx get's startled and opens his eyes to look at Axel, "Axel? Why is you're hair pink?" he reaches out to touch his hair when Axel hits him with his biology book, "Ow! Axel! That hurt!" He yells rubbing his head, "Get to you're room or Santa will never come" he teases but it seemed to work because Demyx shot up and ran to his room, sure he stumbled and fell over himself but he made it safely to his room, "I'm going to my room if any of you need me to light something on fire just call me" he says exiting the living room.

All that remained were Namine, Yuffie, Riku and Roxas, "So…." Yuffie says awkwardly waiting for someone to strike a conversation, "You're telling me that the loud mouth chatter box has nothing to say?" Riku fakes being shocked making Yuffie glare at him, "Shut up I was just being polite, not that you would know anything about that now would you?" Roxas stands up, "Both of you just need to shut up because I'm not in the mood of hearing you fight and if you want to fight do it when it's not 2am in the morning!" He scolds both of them feeling tired himself, "Guys!" Namine says making them look at her, "We forgot about the presents for Fiona! What are we going to do?" Yuffie smirks, "I know we'll find her some around here although now that I think of it my aunt has a kid and they actually took a lot of the stuff that I had when I was a kid, so I'm stumped because I actually don't know what to do"

"We have to think of something, we didn't spend all that time just to give up now besides it's Christmas and miracles happen all of the time" Namine says hopeful, "Then I guess we have some more work to do" Roxas says as the four of them spend their time planning and plotting on how to get the perfect gift for Fiona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright ray of sunlight passes through the blinds of Yuffie's house landing directly on Namine's face making her sleep an uncomfortable one. She yawns a little before opening her eyes looking around to where she was. The night before had been long when Riku, Roxas, Yuffie and her had decided to come up with the perfect present they moved to the kitchen and sat at the table and began to plan the big surprise. Namine looked at the clock about the fridge that read 8:21am and jumped out of her chair waking the others, "Guys! We never finished the present, what are we going to tell Fiona ?" Namine asks them feeling sad for the little girl that wasn't going to get any presents on Christmas day.

Yuffie takes one look at Riku sitting next to her and glares at him pushing his seat out from under him laughing as he almost fell to the ground; Roxas just stares at the two with boredom, "We'd better get out there and tell Fiona the truth" Roxas says walking towards the exit of the kitchen when Namine grabs ahold of his arm, "What are you going to tell her?' She asks afraid she already knew the answer, "Namine just for future references, don't ask a question you don't want an answer to"

"I'm sorry Nami but what other choice do we have?" Yuffie says sympathetically, "I guess you may be right, but I still think it's a bad idea" she mumbles to herself following them out to the living room. They were surprised to see the big commotion that was going on in the living room. There were presents everywhere and Fiona was smiling brightly with everyone else surrounding the tree, "Here you should open this one first" Sora says placing a box in front of her. She had no problem opening it quickly tearing off the paper and tossing the lid, she bounced up and down excited on what was in the box. Out popped a furry head with a bow placed where a collar will someday go, the girls were shocked to say the least, how did this all happen?

The presents were all eventually sorted through, everyone getting something that they had been thinking of or wanting. Soon they all moved into the kitchen to make some breakfast while Fiona spent time with her new puppy playing outside in the snow, the storm had passed and they were all free to leave. After breakfast is served the three girls sit staring at the guys, "What?" they ask in unison, "What we want to know is how did all those presents get here in the first place" Kairi says while the other two confirm it with the nod of their heads

"Come on we all know Santa did it" Roxas says smirking, "Tell us the truth, please" the girls bat their eyes putting on their most innocent looks, "Alright we'll tell you" Axel says, "When you girls left us we made a bet, you see the bet was to see who could make this the best Christmas ever but it was stupid because we all did great so I guess that means that we're all equal when it comes to doing random stuff when we're bored" Axel shrugs uninterested poking his food with his fork while everyone laughs.

Breakfast ended all too soon and they all prepared to leave saying their goodbyes to one another until they saw each other when school started back up. Yuffie smacks Riku on the back laughing, "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this and maybe it's because it's Christmas and I'll deny that I ever said it but, I had a surprisingly good time fighting with you" Riku just looks at her before leaning against the wall, "I know" he says before walking off making her glare at him, "that ass" she whispers to herself, that was the last time she ever admits to having a good time with the idiot.

Sora and Kairi leave the house together with Fiona and her new dog, "So what did you decide to call him?" Kairi asks looking at the girl, "I think I'm going to call him Sauras" Kairi laughs, "that's an odd name but I think it fits him, ain't that right Sauras" the dog wags it's tail sitting in it's seat. Kairi turns and sits back in her seat, "So how is you're face feeling today?" she asks poking his cheek while he flinches Kairi puts hers arms up like she did nothing wrong, "It's not as bad as yesterday but I would say it's pretty tender"

The drive to her house was short as Sora pulls into her driveway, "Hey why don't you come in and we can hang out?" Fiona hops up and down in her seat, "Yeah! Come on play with me and Sauras!" she says tugging on his shirt, "Maybe later but right now I can't I'm sorry" he says sincerely looking at both of them, "That's fine we'll just see you later, go on Fie go show dad Sauras and I'll be right in" Kairi says letting Fiona run straight into the house with the puppy on her heels, "So what's so important that you can't hang out with us right now?" Kairi asks getting closer to his face, "Uh well, you see I kind of promised Xion I would take her out this morning" Kairi's face falls from her smile to a grimace, "Well then I'll just see you later bye" she quickly shuts the door before he has any time to reply she's already in her house.

Sora sighs shaking his head feeling torn between the two girls, him and Kairi were just friends and that's the way it's always been. Xion was someone new that he wasn't best friends with and she was very nice, but she still reminded him of the red head that he was trying to forget. Sora pulls out of the drive way and heads toward Xion's place. Kairi watches him from the window letting one single tear fall, she knew she shouldn't feel this way because it could ruin everything that they had but not being with him was almost as bad as being around him everyday knowing that nothing could ever happen between the two.

X

Namine stayed with Yuffie a while longer helping her clean up the mess that they had all made when opening the presents. After they were finished Namine said bye to her best friend and planned on heading straight to the airport, it was really convenient that her christmas present had been another pair of tickets to her Grandmother's place. She had gotten a hold of Cloud and told him to meet her at the airport. Namine steps out of the house to see Roxas walking towards her, "Roxas? What are you doing here?" she asks smiling at him, "Look I know you're leaving and I won't see you until you get back but I know if I didn't do this now, I'd never do it" Namine looks at him confused as he approaches her pulling her towards him in what felt like forever their lips finally met, she could feel herself melting like that one afternoon in the park, "Merry Christmas Namine" he says before kissing her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Okay Okay I get it, the ending was kind of Cheesy but come on! WE all wanted it to happen! Like I said before though this is just a holiday special and it has nothing to do with our main story! So when we get back to the camp all of this never happened! I just want to make sure you all understand that haha**

**Roxas: They're not stupid and you're just insulting their intelligence by reiterating the same thing over and over again and I don't think I would ever be that corny**

**Me: Well deal with it, I needed someone to be happy and I choose you so you should be happy that I did choose you and stop you're whining**

**Kairi: Do you hate me or something? Why is my love life so complicated!?**

**Me: If you think you're life is complicated in this Holiday special just wait until you see what happens to you in the actual plot!**

**Kairi: I don't even want to know :'(**

**Sora: Don't be sad Kai, if she ended the story with anything but a happy ending then I'm convinced she's pure evil**

**Me: Hey If my writing can move my readers to tears I say it's a mission accomplished :D**

**Roxas: an evil mission**

**Yuffie: I don't know what you are all complaining about I'm happy with how my situation ended, with me still hating Iku!**

**Riku: Stop calling me that Yossarian!**

**Yuffie: Then don't call me that Iku!**

**Namine: You know once you get them started they're never going to stop**

**Me: I know but they're so much fun to watch**

**Roxas: here we go again**

**Me: Well I hope you all have had a wonderful year and a happy holiday I hope all of you're wishes come true! This year will be an amazing one so never give up hope and if you're feeling down know that tomorrow will be a better day! I pinky promise that the next Chapter will come out soon! I love you all and thanks for sticking with this story I hope you all are pleased with it because I know I am! Don't forget to review, but that's only if you feel like it but remember that feed back is welcomed! I hope you liked our Holiday Special!**

**Everyone: Have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	26. Crossing Fire

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: Well here's the next chapter! I know it's taken me a while to write it but trust me when I say it is well worth the wait it is literally one of the longest chapters I've written! And of course I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Roxas: yea and I'm glad I'm back around for once, she hasn't been bothering me as much lately**

**Me: Well of course not Roxy!**

**Roxas: Don't call me that**

**Me: As i was saying, I do have news alas I'm getting closer and closer to the end of this story so you can expect that this story will be wrapped up within a few chapters as all things fall into place! And things will be revealed! And yes I'm talking about all secrets and small things that I've hinted to throughout the story!**

**Roxas: I can't believe I'm saying this, but that is actually making me sad**

**Me: OMG! Roxy has feelings!**

**Riku: We all knew they'd come out sometime**

**Namine: That means I win the poll!**

**Yuffie: Give the girl her money**

**Roxas: Hey! I deserve some of that**

**Sora: You don't deserve anything you cookie stealer!**

**Roxas: You really need to get over that**

**Me: Anyway there is no worry! I will not dissapoint any of you with the ending and I will continue writing a new story so if you guys want to pitch me any ideas you'd think be cool for me to write about I'll let ya know what I think! So since I've made this announcement I want you readers to know that I really appreciate you all and I wish how happy you make me when ever I see someone's either read my work or even left me a review! I love you all and I want to thank you for the amazing ride this story has gone through and I see that my writing has become something more amazing than it was when I started! Thank you all! Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 25: Crossing Fire**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was really quiet when Roxas knocked lightly on her window, he hadn't seen her in a while since he had left. They had a big fight the week before and he hadn't been around not that he was really welcomed into her house, her cousin really didn't like him. Her cousin thought he was nothing but trouble. The window usually opened but for some reason tonight it stayed closed. It was hard to tell why but Roxas would soon find out. He was walking towards the cemetery to visit his mother's grave, it was getting closer to the time she went missing, they all gave up looking for her and presumed she was dead. What he found there he would never forget. All the people in black and the hair of her cousin as the coulds gathered rain pouring down over the cemetery crying for the angle that had been lost the night before. Roxas approached the mourners realizing that the girl he loved was no longer there and he would never see her smile or enjoy anything ever again. Something inside him died that day something he thought he'd never get back until he met a certain blonde with blue eyes. But now he could never be with her, not really and only he knew why..._

_-Blast from the past part 2_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine was a little shocked to see Leon standing in front of her. After all of the things that had transpired the past few days Namine had completely forgot that Leon went to her school as well as many others from Destiny Island, "Oh, uh, hey leon, what are you doing here?" she questions hoping the boys don't show up to soon because although Riku was somewhat cool with Leon, Roxas and Sora definitely were not, "I was talking to your brother and he told me to come over here and see how you were doing, and I see you're still in one piece, so what do you say we head out of here and take a walk?" Namine looks back at Yuffie, "go ahead I'll talk to you later besides I need to find Demyx and Axel and give them the bad news" Namine wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about but she grabbed her coat and headed to the Door where Leon was waiting, "I won't forget so you better tell me what happened" she mentions walking out the door.

Yuffie hops off the bed and heads in the direction of Selphie and the new girl Aqua, "What do you want freak?" Selphie asks not looking up from her polished nails, "Want to lose some money and bet your hand in some poker?" Aqua smiles, "I'm game if you're prepared to lose" Yuffie laughs she already liked this girl, "Someone sure is confident, I like you. So since I'm guessing perfect Mrs. Selphie doesn't want to play with us we can go down to the dining hall and find other people to play with." Selphie just waves them off, "Whatever"

Yuffie smirks a little, "Yeah because it's so much better being in a creepy cabin all by yourself, one thing is for sure. If this was a scary movie you would totally be the first one…. Well you get the picture. Well bye!" Yuffie says grabbing Aqua's arm and pulling her out the door. Selphie shoots off out of her bed and runs after them, "Wait!" she yells catching up with them. Kourtney pauses slowly turning around, "Yes?" she says in a mocking tone while Selphie rolls her eyes standing indifferently besides her, "Nothing I was just bored so I decided I'd join you… stop looking at me like that" she glares at Yuffie who just turns and continues walking towards the dining hall.

The air was cool and crisp as they made their way into the dining hall which was pleasantly warm. Selphie complained about forgetting her coat back at the cabin, and when Yuffie suggested she go back and get it by herself, she stopped complaining. Plenty of their classmates were already there and Yuffie searched the crowd for friendly faces when her eyes land upon a very relaxed looking Axel who almost seemed asleep. Demyx was sitting beside him preoccupied with a card game. Yuffie walks confidently towards them and slams her palm on the table startling Demyx and making Axel open one of his eyes to look at her, "Hey guys" Yuffie says with a mischievous look on her face, "So how about you guys go a round with us in a game of poker?"

Axel laughs, "I hope you know that I am one of the best players" Demyx nods his head, "No one back at the Mansion can beat him, except for this one time whe–" Axel cuts Demyx off by throwing his biology book at him, "That never happened" he states with his brow furrowed, "So you ladies want to play? I didn't think this was your type of game Selphie" Yuffie just waves her off, "She doesn't think these type of games are worth her time" Selphie huffs crossing her arms across her chest, "Look I'll play, it's not like I have anything better to do" Yuffie just ignores her, "So this right here is Aqua she's new" Aqua waves at him. Axel smirks taking his feet off the table, "Alright then take a seat and we'll see the way this game pans out"

They all sit around the table while Demyx handles the cards, "Hey why don't we make this a little bit more interesting?" Selphie says very confident while Axel's ears perk up, "Are we talking money here?" Selphie nods her head. Axel shrugs, "How about we play a few rounds and depending how good you are, we get the hell out of here and get into the town nearby and play for money?" Selphie looks at him puzzled, "How are we going to get out of this dirty place? There's no cars and I'm pretty sure the all of the buses left" Axel smirks, "Hey did you forget who our crazy ass teacher left in charge?" They turn to look at Demyx who's preoccupied with shuffling the cards, "What?" he asks looking at them confused

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell are we going?" Roxas asks following Rikus who just ignored him while laughing because he knew how irritated roxas was feeling at the moment, "You know you're an asshole" Roxas says pulling his hood over his head and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "I'm the asshole?" Riku comments, "At least I'm not Mr. Moody, do you have to be so emo?" Roxas just glares at him, "I'm not emo, I just find you as annoying as Cid" Sora stops for a moment, "Speaking of Cid, isn't he suppose to be chaperoning this thing? You know since you're here and all"

"Maybe he got eaten by a bear" Roxas shrugs, "Well then, you can save him" Riku pokes Roxas while he ignores him, "No" he mumbles still annoyed, "We're here" Riku says abruptly stopping causing Roxas and Sora to run into him, "What the hell?!" Roxas says pissed while Riku looks at him like he did nothing wrong, "It's not my fault you don't see where you're walking"

"Where is here?" Sora asks looking around, "We're still in the woods captain obvious" Roxas states while Riku shakes his head, "Follow me" he says walking through the thick bush, "You right here we're in the woods, but step through here…. And we've found the highway" Roxas sweat drops, "Are kidding me? We walked all that way to get to a highway? What are we going to do here? Lie down and wait until a car runs us over or are we just going to walk until some psycho – probably Mr. Sephiroth – picks us up and murders us? And besides the high way was right outside of the camp! We walked all this way when we could have just walked five feet outside of the camp!" Riku pats Roxas' back, "Calm down, gosh aren't you a positive ray of sunshine?"

"Shut up, I just think you're a retard" Riku laughs, "Really? Because a retard would have a car here in the middle of nowhere?" Riku says as a car pulls up, "Okay what is going on?" Roxas asks suspiciously, "We're going to take you to an insane asylum in the hopes they'll do some sort of shock therapy so you'll get your memory back. What the hell do you think we're doing? We're going to party in the nearest town" Roxas opens the door, "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" He asks as soon as they all get into the car, "Well the 'old' Roxas normally would complain about going to a party with me because of his stupid ex and then would ramble on end about how much he hates his fan girls because they're so annoying"

"Damn I do sound annoying please tell me I didn't always bitch that much" Roxas says a little shocked, "I told you so" Riku states while Sora nudges him, "Hey, you weren't that annoying I mean you were my somewhat moody cousin and now you're well a 'I don't how to describe yet' cousin that doesn't complain as much about girls which is okay" Roxas just looks at Sora like he's a retard, "I still can't believe I'm related to you" Sora just hugs him, "Yes but you are Cousin!" Roxas just shoves him off while Riku laughs, "So we're sneaking out of this place to go party, and I don't have problem with that but don't you think our crazy Mr. Sephiroth will find out and then come hunting us down?" Riku shrugs, "Hey if we die, at least we got to party for the last few hours of our lives" Sora gulps, "I don't want to die yet, there's still so much I haven't done like bungee-jumping or traveling the whole world, or finding true love, eating all the different types of pickles, fighting with Kairi over the last pancake instead of waffle or well a bunch of stuff"

Roxas and Riku just ignore the babbling brunette, "So how did you manage to get this car out here?" Roxas asks letting himself sink into the seat, "Let's just say I knew where we were coming so I planned ahead so we could all sneak out" Riku explains

"Hey Roxas, what's going on with you and Namine?" Sora asks nudging his cousin who just gives him a blank stare, "What do you mean what's going on with me and Namine? Nothing, I barley even remember her. She kind of even reminds me of Courtney which makes me feel like I know her but I don't want to get involved with her, her brother is Cloud and I don't want to deal with that shit" Sora smiles sheepishly keeping his thoughts to himself while turning towards Riku, "Hey what did you say to Yuffie earlier today to make her not only smack you but blush?" Riku get's a mischievous look in his eye, "Ahh, it was nothing" he answers avoiding the question.

"So why haven't you asked her out yet? Unless you enjoy these playground antics" Roxas asks not really interested but heck a topic is a topic when it comes to talking to the people you don't really enjoy being around, "Yuffie and me? Out on a date? Ha! Don't make me laugh we can barley manage to stay in a room together and not kill each other what makes you think we could ever make it on a date? Besides I've got plenty of other girls that will keep me content that marvel at having me around and I'd rather put up with that than someone who rather sever her arm to get away from me" Sora decides to interlude, "Well maybe if you were nice to her then she would be nice back" Riku shakes his head in disagreement, "We've tried the truce and it didn't work, beside it's not so bad that she hates me because I think t–" The car comes to an abrupt stop and the guys look around and Riku knocks on the screen that separates them from the driver, "Hey Davis, what's going on?" He knocks on the screen when it slowly comes down. The three boys are in shock when they see the driver isn't Davis. Mr. Sephiroth looks at them through his rearview mirror, "Now where do you boys think you're going?"

"Mr. Sephiroth, you see Riku over here was having a hair emergency so we asked Demyx if we could have permission to leave the campgrounds to fix this mess and he allowed it" Roxas explains, he knew it sounded stupid but heck maybe it was crazy enough for Mr. Sephiroth to believe while Riku just glares at Roxas, sure he cared about his hair but still it's not like he would die if one hair was out of place but if it can get him out of trouble he's willing to play along. Mr. Sephiroth lets out a chuckle turning to look at Riku, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know what you are up to and it has something to do with fhralphy456 doesn't it Flower boy?!" Riku scratches his head, "No I have no idea what you're talking about" Mr. Sephiroth shakes his head, "We're going back to camp to discuss you're punishment for disobeying my orders"

"Well the thing is that you said you didn't want any responsibility so we did what you said and went to Demyx" Sora tries to explain trying to save them all from any type of punishment, "Quiet! I am the answer to all your problems and your problems to you answer" The boys felt dumfounded as he drives them back to camp, "I called it, flower boy" Roxas whispers to Riku in a smug attitude, "Shut up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Leon, what are we doing?" Namine asks following him throughout the campsite, "You'll see it's a surprise" Leon says leading her toward the entrance while Namine contemplates what kind of surprise he could have in store for her. Between her analyzing she notices a blonde flicker out of the corner of her eye and stops in her tracks. She slowly turns to her right to see Cloud smiling at her leaning against a tree. Namine rushes over to her older brother and pulls him into a hug, "Cloud! What are you doing here?" she questions confused as to why he's there but still extremely happy at the same time.

"Well you're amazing big brother had the Day off so, I decided to come and see how little Nami was roughing it out in the big old scary woods" Cloud says in a demeaning tone while patting her on the head. Namine looks up at him hiding her smile trying to put on an annoyed face, "I'm not a little girl anymore, and stop patting me on the head" she whacks his hand away making him smile, "Yeah I know" Leon steps away from the pair, "We'll I'll let you two catch up because I need to go and finish the arrangements for the cabin I'm staying at, I'll catch up you later"

"Wait!" Namine says running up to Leon, "Thank you" she says pulling him into a hug, he hugs her back and let's her go, "No problem blue eyes" he gives her a small wink before walking off.

"So what's going on there?" Cloud gestures to Leon and back to her, "Shut up, nothing" she shakes her head smiling, "Uh huh, sure it's nothing" Cloud says sarcastically, "Leon is a good guy, but I don't know how I'd feel if you two ever ended up dating" Namine rolls her eyes, "Well then, I talked to your teacher and he agreed to let me hang out with you and do whatever you want and we're not secluded to this area if you want we could always go somewhere around here" Namine feels shocked, how did Cloud manage to get a reasonable conversation out of Mr. Sephiroth, "Wait how did that happen?" she asks curiously Cloud shrugs

**Flashback**

Cloud arrived at the camp searching for the one person that was in charge. Leon had decided to join him in his search for Mr. Sephiroth and he also helped lead them to the teacher's cabin. They knocked on the door and after waiting thirty seconds Mr. Ansem answered the door, "Ahh if it isn't Mr. Strife, the boy who thought he was better than everyone who didn't find my class important enough to stay awake in. Why did you come to haunt me?" Cloud pats Mr. Sephiroth on the shoulder, "Hey I wasn't that bad but I was actually looking for Mr. Sephiroth"

"Yes you were. He's not staying with us" Mr. Ansem states, "Wait, why isn't he staying here? Isn't this the teacher's cabin?" Mr. Ansem shrugs, "He thinks we hate him and he doesn't like us. That one hasn't been completely right in the head since the war was over, but if you want to find him he's staying in some tent around here and if you can't find him, don't bother me. I never really did like you or your younger friend Riku that I now have to put up with, I take it he learned from you." Mr. Ansem shuts the door on him while Cloud just turns around and sees Leon looking at him with an amusing look on his face, "What did you do that made him hate you so much?" he asks

"I can honestly say I don't know, but it might have something to do with the fact I sort of dated his daughter or something like that" Leon just laughs at him, "Of course that's the reason" he says as they walk around the campsite looking for the tent. They eventually find the small tent that happened to be posted near cabin 15.

Cloud approaches the tent with Leon and awkwardly knocks on it, "Who is it?" Mr. Sephiroth's tone was very unpleasant, "Cloud Strife" the zipper immediately opens and Mr. Sephiroth steps out with a pleasant look on his face, "Cloud strife! One of my favorite students! How's college going?" Leon sweat drops of course the one teacher that hates everyone would like Cloud, "Ah it's going great Mr. Sephiroth" Mr. Sephiroth laughs, "So what can I do for you my boy?"

"I had the day off so I came here to visit with my sister and she's in your class, so I was wondering if I could take her somewhere or we could just stay here" Cloud explains as Mr. Sephiroth nods, "That's fine, but don't keep little Naomi out too late she has to prepare for the game's that begin tomorrow" Cloud nods, "No worries I have to drive back tonight so she won't be out late besides I'd be a pretty bad big brother if I let her stay out all night and it's Namine"

"Ah yes I suppose it is Namine, good, well it was nice seeing you" Mr. Sephiroth doesn't wait for a response and get's back inside of his tent. Cloud and Leon walk back to the front entrance of the camp, "You can go get Namine and I'll wait here" Leon nods his head, "Alright that's no problem but I won't be able to hang out with you two I have plenty of things to do to get ready for the games tomorrow" Cloud pats his shoulder, "Alright man we'll just have to hang out whenever I get some time off" Leon heads off to get Namine as Cloud leans against the tree waiting.

**End of Flashback**

"Well that explains why Mr. Ansem doesn't seem to like me that much either" Namine says connecting the dots, "So why does Mr. Sephiroth like you so much? Because if you ask me that is pretty weird" Cloud laughs, "Well I had him as a teacher freshman year and don't ask me because even I don't know why he likes me so much. It might be because Mr. Ansem hates me so much and he doesn't like Mr. Ansem. So now what do you want to do?" Namine tries to think of the things they could do but nothing really comes to her mind, "I don't really know, hey why don't we go find Yuffie? She usually comes up with something fun to do"

"Yeah that sounds fine with me, I'll just follow you" Namine smiles as she leads him back to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does anyone know how to drive a bus?" Selphie asks looking at the yellow beast while Yuffie pops up beside her, "I don't know how to drive a bus but heck I'm totally willing to try!" She says excited while Selphie freaks out, "Heck no! You can't drive this thing and there's no way I'm getting in it if you're driving you can barley stay in your seat like hell I trust a freak like you with my life" Yuffie just looks at her with a straight face, "Just to let you know I'm not a freak and I can stay still I just prefer to look at life in a happy perspective – except when it comes to that prick – so if you don't like it then you don't have to come because I don't want you to be a downer on something that's suppose to be fun" Erika huffs crossing her arms over her chest annoyed. Axel pulls Yuffie away from the situation before Yuffie smacks the airhead silly

"She is such a witch and I just really think she needs a good punch in the face" Yuffie complains while he shrugs, "You always need a bitch in the group it keeps things lively" Yuffie laughs, "That's true, so where's Demyx and Aqua?"

"They went to go get the instruction on how to drive a bus, Demyx is pretty over cautious with some things but damn I'll just drive the bus I know I don't need any instructions" Yuffie shrugs, "That's fine with me" They make their way into the bus when Demyx and Aqua show up with the instructions. Selphie stubbornly stands outside of the bus leaning against it. Demyx opens up the book and begins to read the first passage, "It says that you shouldn't drive a bus without the proper train–" Axel snatches it out of his hands and throws it out the window, "I don't need some stupid ass book to tell me how to drive a bus, what do I look like an idiot?" Demyx shrugs, "I figured you'd throw it out the window" he smiles taking a seat when he sees something, "Hide!" he yells, "Its Mr. Sephiroth!" everyone ducts hiding in the seats.

Mr. Sephiroth pulls up right next to the bus when he notices Selphie standing outside of it. He turns to the boys, "You three come with me and don't even think about running because if you do get away just remember it's only for a little while an when I do catch up to you, you'll re be regretting it" he says in a threatening tone getting out of the car with the boys right behind. They all walk over to Selphie and the boys are confounded as to what the heck she would be doing out here in the first place, "What are you doing out here?" Mr. Sephiroth asks suspiciously while an evil thought passes through Selphie's head and a unsettling smirk comes upon her face, "Actually Mr. Sephiroth I came out here to try to stop Yuffie from taking this bus, she thought this place was boring and wanted to go to the nearest town to do well unspeakable things and right now she's probably hiding in there" she points into the open bus

Inside the bus Yuffie and the others sit silently when they over hear Selphie's betrayal, "Bitch" Yuffie says upset when Aqua looks at her, "What do we do?" Yuffie sighs thinking quicky, "Look I'll just talk to him and try to get myself out of trouble and as soon as we're gone you guys can come out and get back to the dining hall as soon as possible we don't want anyone to notice that you've been gone. There's no reason for you guys to get blamed when she clearly only wants me to be in trouble but that's okay with me. She's the one who's going to have to sleep with one eye open besides what goes around comes around" Yuffie proudly stands up and walks out of the bus towards Mr. Sephiroth while Selphie waves bye and heads back to the dining hall laughing evilly.

Yuffie opens her mouth to explain but Mr. Sephiroth raises his hand and she shuts her mouth. Mr. Sephiroth steps ahead of Yuffie and the boys, "Now all of you follow me" he states walking back towards the campsite

"What are you in for Yossarian? I didn't know you were _that_ type of person" Yuffie glares at Riku, "Oh, you mean like you? Besides, why do you care?" she asks while he scoffs, "Who says I do?" Mr. Sephiroth stops walking turning to look at them, "Did I say you could talk?!" he asks raising his voice while they stay silent, "Exactly" he states and continues walking. They had no idea where they were going but they were hoping it wasn't his tent, that place was way too small to contain all of them. Sora contemplates running away but figures it's pointless with his earlier threat but a life on the run isn't half as bad when you consider the possibility of no life at all.

They quietly followed their teacher as he leads them around the campsite a few times purposely going in a circle. Roxas takes a breather trying not to get annoyed with all of the pointless walking, heck if Mr. Sephiroth was going to punish him he'd rather get it over with and not drag out the waiting period. Mr. Sephiroth abruptly stops almost making them crash into each other, "Get inside" he commands pointing to the dining hall as they scurry inside trying to get away from the look on his face that screamed bloody murder.

"Oh no he's going to cook us" Yuffie says finding the simple solution as to why he would send them into the dining hall in the first place. Sora undoubtedly nods his head agreeing with her, "Yeah! Especially with what Demyx saw the other day when we we're at his place, him carrying that body bag. It would make sense if he did turn out to be a cannibal" Roxas smacks Sora over the head, "He's not going to eat us" he says in a rational tone like he was talking to a group of children.

Mr. Sephiroth stomps his way into the dining hall making the place fall dead silent, "To the office" he states pushing them into an abandoned closet. Riku smirks a little, Mr. Sephiroth was more off his rocker than they guessed, "You do realize you're office is an old storage closet used for the kitchen?" Mr. Sephiroth glares at him, "That's enough out of you flower boy" Yuffie lets out a snicker while Riku shoots her a glare while Roxas and Sora just stay silent waiting for Mr. Sephiroth to give them their sentence, "Now all of you are in trouble, we all know that, but the real question is how am I going to make sure you guys never do this "sneaking away" again?" Mr. Sephiroth questions to no one in particular, "I'm pretty sure that this is all that you want to do I know I'll never try to run away again, right guys?" Yuffie hesitantly speaks while the guys nod their heads. Mr. Sephiroth smirks making them feel queasy, they knew he had figured out what he wanted to do with them.

"How about this, you guys win this tournament and we'll call it even AND IF YOU LOSE, WELL NOW, TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE, NOW SCRAM!" Mr. Sephiroth yells at them and they can't get out of the so called "office" fast enough. Mr. Sephiroth just takes a seat and relaxes in his office randomly pulling out a military chart with all of the classes placed on it, "That's right Mr. Ansem, you are definitely going down this year!"

Sora sighs in relief, "I thought he was going to murder us and say we were eaten by bears" Roxas sticks out his foot while Riku walks by him making him trip also making Yuffie laugh out loud, "That's for walking on me yesterday, I'm not a placemat and that's also for almost getting us in trouble" Roxas then promptly sticks his hand out helping Riku up, "You what? You're not that bad," Riku chuckles, "Well we better win this thing because if we don't he will murder us" Roxas says as Sora grabs hold of both of them, "Aww Roxy you do care!" he says pretending to be touched pulling them into a group hug, "Yeah, yeah, come on let's just go chill I've had enough excitement for one day" Roxas walks down the hall and into the Dining room with Sora close behind.

"So are you going to tell me why you were trying to steal a bus? I mean I knew you were crazy but not that crazy" Riku mentions to Yuffie, "Remember you don't care so it doesn't matter" she huffs turning her back to him, "Don't tell me you're still mad at me from earlier?" Yuffie just tilts her head towards the open hall, "Just change you're dare into the truth and then you can know why I tried to steal a bus" Colton leans against the wall contemplating the idea, "Na, I like the dare just the way it is, but whatever don't tell me I've got to go find Ellie anyway" he mentions thinking of the girl he met earlier, "Which reminds me, how's your ankle?"

Yuffie is a little taken back, she just couldn't believe that he actually remembered she had injured herself earlier, "Um, it's fine" she says quietly when they hear a door slam open. Mr. Sephiroth steps out and looks at the two of them, then turns his attention to Yuffie, "Have you told him about the kitchen duty yet?" he questions her while she looks down to the floor, "What kitchen duty?" Riku asks not really wanting to find out the answer, "You flower boy are going to do what you were meant to do and that is kitchen duty, you, her, the idiot I put in charge, and his pyro friend will all be on kitchen duty"

"What happened to the staff that was supposed to do that stuff?" Mr. Sephiroth glares at Riku, "You know you ask too many questions, that's not a good thing" Mr. Sephiroth just turns away and walks out of the hall.

Riku just wordlessly walks out of the hall to find where Roxas and Sora disappeared to while Yuffie goes in search of Selphie walking into the dining room. She spots Namine and Cloud? Yuffie happily rushes to the table feeling excited, "Hey!" she shouts as Cloud gets up from his seat to give the girl a hug, "Hey there, I see that you're still as hyper as ever" Yuffie nods her head making Namine laugh, "Hey isn't Riku here too?" he asks looking around the room, "Yeah that jerk is here somewhere" Yuffie says taking a seat searching the room for Axel, Demyx, and Aqua totally forgetting her mission to kill Selphie at the moment. She spots them from far away and waves towards them. Yuffie walks over to their table while Axel and Demyx keep their distance on account that Cloud is there.

"Oh hey Aqua, how are you doing?" Namine asks spotting the girl walking towards them. Aqua lets out a big smile, "I'm doing great you are all so friendly, it's really made me feel welcomed" Cloud takes a look at her and for some reason he feels that she looks familiar but he momentarily decides that he couldn't possibly know her, "So who's this cute girl? A new friend of yours?" he asks Namine while Aqua's face turns into a pink blush. Yuffie and Namine both kick him under the table making him laugh, "Come on I'm just being friendly besides I like meeting all of your friends with no malicious intent"

"Did you read that in a book? Or get it off the TV?" Namine asks sarcastically, "You surprised that you're older brother is actually smart? That hurts Namine besides I didn't get it off a book or TV, I got it off a movie that was based on the book" Namine looks at him incredulously, "Come on! I'm just kidding, of course I got it out of a book what do you think I do at college all day?" Yuffie randomly pulls out a long list, "Party, date girls, sleep, party more, find a girlfriend and stay with her for maybe a week or two then break up, party date more girls, eat, eat, sleep, class, and maybe study but that's only if you feel like it" Cloud sweatdrops, "I can't believe you two actually made a list. And I'm proud to say that you two are wrong, sure I may party and date girls but I do study more often and I brought up my grade in English, you're big bro is way smarter than you thought"

"Well this is Aqua, and Aqua this is my older brother Cloud, he's just here to visit me for a day" Aqua waves pleasantly at him and he just nods in her direction, "Hey Namine can you help me with something?" Aqua asks, "Uh yeah sure, what do you need?" Aqua pulls Namine a few feet away so Yuffie and Cloud can't hear them, "So Yuffie how have you been? Trying to get along with my protégée?" Yuffie lets out a loud laugh, "Ha! Are you kidding me! We we're chained together for a day and it was the worst day ever! He made me go inside of a boy's bathroom! The jerk just told me that I was pretty much a guy so I shouldn't have a problem with it and not only that we were playing capture the flag in PE that day and we were put on opposite teams! So my team had to throw him and **me** into the jail!"

"I figured if you two got chained together you'd learn to get along but it sounds to me like you like him even less than last time. Did you ever just think it's because you two like each other in some weird five year old type of way?" Yuffie just has a plain face on, "No" she says in a gruff voice, "Alright whatever you say but if one day you two do get married I'll tell you I told you so. But besides that how's life living with Namine?" Yuffie feels confused, "Living with Namine? We don't live together" she says as Namine walks up towards them. Cloud looks at Namine as she takes her seat, "Where are you living if you're not living with Yuffie?" Cloud questions while Namine feels herself freeze up, she can't tell them the truth Cloud would go bonkers if he found out that she was living with guys especially Roxas and Sora.

"She's been living with me" Riku says taking a seat next to Cloud making Yuffie spit up her coffee, "What!?" she yells looking back and forth between them, "Wait don't tell me something is going on between you two?" Yuffie says trying to compose herself, looking at both of them while lean over the table to glare at Colton. She couldn't really explain it but the idea of Riku and Namine being together, not only made her mad – for Namine's sake – but she also felt a weird tinge in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't exactly shake off. Riku looks at Cloud, not so sure what he would do but Riku figured that he better come out with an explanation with what was going on before Cloud thought that he and Namine really had something _going on_.

"No there's nothing going on between me and Namine," Riku clears up as Yuffie lets out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in, "She just needed a place to stay and I offered" Riku shrugs as Cloud looks at Namine, "Why didn't you just say so Namine? But why didn't you just stay with Yuffie?" Yuffie pops up next to Riku and wags her finger in front of Namine's face from across the table. Namine puts on her 'oh, me?' innocent face, "Okay the truth is, I didn't want to move out of the house, so I was planning to camp out in the backyard when I could have sworn someone was trying to get into my tent and Riku happened to be walking by and he heard me scream and that's when he came to investigate and when he saw how I was planning to live, well he wouldn't take no for answer. But as soon as we get home I plan to move in with Yuffie" Okay so maybe she just told a little white lie, come on, the story was true but not necessarily the people in it.

Yuffie felt kind of shocked, "Okay so let me get this straight, you, Prick… Riku are the one who felt compassionate enough to help someone other than yourself!?" Riku smirks, "I told you I'm not always an asshole like you would like to believe" Yuffie scoffs, "Alright so let's pretend for a moment that you aren't some selfish asshole, wait um no I can't do that because you are one, at least to me you are!"Cloud and Namine both slowly put space between themselves and the arguing couple, "Always step away from these two when there's food around" Cloud whispers to Namine remembering his experience with the pair in the restaurant, "Trust me I know" she reminisces about the food fight at the school cafeteria.

"Maybe if you didn't hate me so much we would have no problem because if you remember right you were the one who called off the truce, not me" Yuffie glares at him, "Well you're the one that made me go to the boys bathroom! I did not enjoy that experience at all" Riku just smiles remembering the incident, "Yeah the look on your face was worth it, almost as worth it as w-" Yuffie places her hand over his mouth averting her eyes to the floor, "Don't ever speak of that" Riku puts his arms up in a surrendering position as she removes her hand.

"Hey Riku!" the girl from earlier runs over to the pair, "Oh, hey there…" Riku says somewhat awkwardly not remembering her name, "Ellie it's so nice to see you again! But sadly I have to be on my way, I'll leave you with my dorky cousin!" Yuffie says smiling at the girl walking away, "She's so nice" Ellie smiles while Riku lets out a little laugh, "Yeah she's something… different"

Cloud and Namine leave the new pair alone and begin walking back to the cabin, "I hope Yuffie's alright" Namine says somewhat absentmindedly, "She'll be fine and you out of everyone should know that, but what about you?"

"I think I'll be fine to, this year has been way different than any other school year but it's good. I already feel like a different person. So what do you want to do now?" Cloud smiles mysteriously, "You'll just have to find out" he says suspiciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The long quick day was already over and Cloud had said his goodbye's to Namine, Yuffie, and Leon. He was heading towards the front of camp when he notices someone following him, "You may have gotten better but you're slacking which I guess is from the lack of training" Riku smirks stepping out of the shadows, "So what is it that you want?" Cloud asks, "I guess I was just looking for an old friend" Cloud nods, "Just to let you know, you're an idiot after all of my teaching the most you learned was to pick up girls? Which is granted but I still expect more from you"

"What do you mean?" Riku questions somewhat confused, "Don't do the same thing I did, since you are my protégé I expect you to choose the right path and so far you have just don't mess it up. When you left the group a few years ago you showed me that people can change and now you're diverting from your choice. Just do me a favor and keep both Namine and Yuffie safe, and I know you and Yuffie don't get along the best but just put that aside besides I think she just might have some feelings for you"

Riku laughs, "Yeah, yeah, now what are you? A love guru?" Cloud waves Riku off, "You'd be surprised, but can you honestly say that you don't care about Yuffie at all?"he says walking towards his car leaving Riku there with his thoughts, "I guess I care about her but come on, me and Yuffie?" he tosses the idea around his head, but no he liked being single and to be tied down to any girl was not his thing, "Yup, I'm just not that type of guy"

"What do you think you're doing out here Flower boy!?" Riku cringes, "I was saying goodbye to Cloud" Mr. Sephiroth eyes him suspiciously, "Alright, just because I like Cloud you're off the hook but if you're not in your cabin in ten minutes there WILL BE HELL TO PAY! YOU WILL BE BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW WHEN YOUR KITCHEN DUTY STARTS!" Riku just starts walking away from him heading back to his cabin. Mr. Sephiroth smiles to himself proudly, oh how he loved yelling at students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine was sitting on her bed sketching a random drawing when Roxas walks into the cabin, "Hey" Namine says with a smile, "Hey, so where's everyone else?" Roxas asks walking closer to her bed taking a seat on it next to her, "The last time I saw Yuffie she was with Aqua and Xion in the dining room, I don't know where Selphie disappeared to and Tidus and Kairi were still exploring the camp and Riku was with the girl he met and I figured Sora was with you"

"Nah, Sora met up with Xion and they left somewhere. So what are you drawing?" Namine lets out a chuckle as he peeks over her shoulder to take a look at the drawing, "Well I'm not really drawing anything, I was just doodling a scene from my dream. That's normally where I get a lot of my art from, whether I dream a scene, eyes, a person. You probably don't remember but when I first met you, it was your eyes that I recognized from one of my dreams. Now I want to know why you, Riku, Sora and Yuffie were all with Mr. Sephiroth, were you guys in trouble?"

"That's interesting but I blame Riku for that he had some bright idea to escape from this place and go to the nearest town to some party. Mr. Sephiroth was driving the car that he had stowed away in the woods which makes me want to know how the hell did Mr. Sephiroth know anything? I guess he just has a target on us or something but as for Yuffie she tried to get away on the school bus or that's what that one chick i think her name is Selphie, that's what she told Mr. Sephiroth. Is there always this much drama around these people?" Namine laughs as Roxas leans back onto her bed, "You have no idea but, they're all good people, well I can't say much for Selphie but the rest of them are really nice so I can't complain besides they're a fun bunch to be around and I'm very glad I met them all" Roxas just shrugs laying his head down on the pillow, "Come on you can't tell me that you're not glad to have met them?" Namine asks turning to face him sitting criss - cross applesauce, "I guess so although my life might be easier to remember if I didn't have all of these knuckleheads around, I've met so many people and trying to remember it all is pretty difficult"

"I can't even begin to imagine how many people you've met, I didn't know that many people here. All I had was Yuffie and my brother but then I met you and all of a sudden a lot more people came into my life so in a way I just might have to thank you for that" Roxas shrugs sitting up next to her, "Why don't we get out of this cabin and do something? I'm bored being here" Namine smiles, "What can we do that isn't going to drive Mr. Sephiroth crazy or make him chase after us?" Roxas stays still to think, "We could be doing the most simple thing like walking and I'm pretty sure he'd still come after us" she nods putting her sketch book on the dresser, "We could always just talk" she suggests looking at him, "You know you really are a girl" Namine scoffs at him, "you know you really are a boy" she mocks making him laugh, "Alright, alright let's just find something to do that doesn't require much work or thinking"

"Are you guys going to kiss?" Namine and Roxas heads both snap in the direction of the little voice, Kairi's little sister Fiona stands in front of them with her pajama's rubbing her eyes clutching her teddy bear, "No we aren't but better question, what are you doing here?" Namine asks walking over to the little girl placing her on the bed next to Roxas, "Hey runt" Roxas simply says waiting for her explanation, "No, because you're just going to tell my sister and she's going to get mad at me" Namine wraps an arm around the girl as she pouts, "Fie, we have to tell Kairi that you're here can you imagine how worried you aunt must be? She probably thinks you go kidnapped or something" Fiona pouts some more getting out from under Namine's arm and running to the end of the cabin she starts crying, "And I thought you were the type of girl who made kids smile not cry" Roxas teases as namine lets her head hang, "Hey I was just kidding" he says patting her on her shoulder, "Well it's looks like we've found something to do" she says looking up at him

"I don't babysit, I don't really even like children, besides Sora's already too much like a kid, I don't want to deal with another one" Namine narrows her eyes at Roxas, "Children just might surprise you and until we find and tell Kairi what's going on we have to take care of her and I think she likes you more then she likes me so work your magic and go comfort her" Roxas sighs, "You know you're really bossy?" Namine smiles as he trudges towards the girl. She looks up at him with he puffy red eyes and Roxas feels awkward, "Hey why are you crying?" He asks crouching down next to her, "I-I d-d-don't want to b-b-be in t-trouble" she sniffles wiping her eyes with her sleeves, "You won't be in trouble and that's a promise and when I make a promise I keep it, so what do you say you dry up those tears and we go get some ice cream?" Fiona smiles standing up, "Do you pinkie promise?" she asks sticking out her pinky Roxas just looks at it when he feels Namine nudge him, "Yes he does pinkie promise" Namine answers for him and he rolls his eyes sticking out his pinky letting the little girl wrap her pinky around his.

Namine smiles leaning over whispering to him, "For a guy who doesn't like kids you sure know how to handle them" Roxas smirks, "I don't like kids but like I said I live with Sora and after living with him when he's in his sleepwalking moods trust me this compared to that is like a piece of cake" Fiona tugs on Roxas' pants making him look down at her, "Can you give me a piggy back ride?" she bats her eyelashes making Namine laugh while Roxas quickly picks her up and places her on his back, "Kairi definitely owes me one now"

"Come on Grumpy let's go to the dining hall and we can't let Mr. Sephiroth see her. So Fiona if you want to stay with us then when we tell you to hide you have to hide because we don't want you taken from us, do you understand?" She nods her head, "the dining Hall should be getting empty by now and maybe if we're lucky we'll run into Kairi" They head towards the dining hall trying to find Kairi but alas they have no success but they do successfully make it to the Dining hall without being caught by Mr. Sephiroth.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx says running up to him with Axel close behind, "Have you guys seen Kairi anywhere?" Roxas walks towards the back of the place as Namine takes a hold of Fiona leading her towards the ice cream, "Nope, I can't say that we have but we all need to get to our cabins and soon, Mr. Sephiroth is doing an inspection and he's promised some type of punishment if we're not in our cabins by ten"

"Where are you guys staying?" Namine asks walking back towards them holding Fiona's hand, "We get to say here, there's some rooms above here and since we didn't assign ourselves to any group we figured it would just be easier staying here, besides we're on Kitchen duty for some lame ass reason and being here means we'll never be late" Axel explains as Roxas takes a look at his the clock, "We'd better get back then, I talk to you guys tomorrow" Roxas waves at them as he leaves with Namine and Fiona.

"So how's your ice cream?" Fiona's eyes perk up while she giggles, "It's great!" she shouts looking up at Namine and then Roxas. Sure babysitting might not have been the top thing he would have chosen to do with Allie but it wasn't as bad as he had expected.

They got pretty close to their Cabin when Mr. Sephiroth steps out of the dark forest walking towards them, "Great just great" Roxas says to himself as the crazy Vietnam vet takes a step closer looking at the three of them, "Who's this?" he points straight to Fiona, "She's the newest member to our team" Roxas explains while Mr. Sephiroth looks at him skeptically. Roxas pulls Mr. Sephiroth with him off to the side, "She's a little short for her age and she hates it when people say anything about it, I would advise you not to say anything about it. The last person that mentioned anything about her height ended up in the hospital"

"I'll believe you for now, but there is something fishy going on here" he steps towards Namine and Fiona taking a close look at them before glaring at the three of them, "You have three minutes to get to your cabin!" The three of them quickly get out of his way and head into their cabin. Mr. Sephiroth rubs his temples out of all the kids he's ever been forced to teach those kids were the most difficult to handle, always getting themselves in trouble. They made his life more complicated and weren't always afraid of him, these were the kids that he had the most fun teaching. Not once has there been a group of kids that made Mr. Sephiroth want to do his work, only Cloud was an exception and maybe that's why he liked of them so much. Each one of them had their own distinct trait that stood out from the other and yet they all went so well with each other, "I don't know what you kids are trying to pull off but I will find out soon enough".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kairi where have you been?" Namine asks walking into the cabin, "Well Tidus and I have been exploring around here and did you know that there's a gift shop? It was so cool and colorful even though the outside of it looks just like a log cabin. Why were you looking for me or something?" Roxas steps inside with Fiona and Kairi looks at her with a shocked face, "Fie? What are you doing here?" The little girl rubs her eyes feeling tired, "I snuck on to one of your suitcases because I didn't want you to go away" Roxas hands her to Kairi who places her on her lap wrapping her arms around her, "Aww Fie, I wasn't leaving forever just for a few days. We better call Arieth she must be worried sick that you're not there. Namine, Roxas, thanks for looking after her I owe you one"

Sora walks into the cabin with Riku, Yuffie, Aqua, Selphie, and Tidus just on time. He takes one look at the little girl and smiles, "Hey what's my little buddy doing here in the woods?" She hops off of Kairi and runs straight to him, "Sora!" she yells as he picks her up, "You're pretty hyper, did you eat sugar?" she nods her head, "Yeah, Namine and Roxy let me have some ice cream and I don't know what you're talking about Roxy is very nice" Roxas glares at Sora who just laughs nervously, "What? I never said he was mean or anything haha"

Selphie looks at Fiona before heading to her bed, "Great now we have a toddler" Yuffie walks over to Selphie with a serious look on her face, "What the heck is your problem? You know if you weren't such a witch you would have a lot more friends" Selphie just glances at Yuffie and let's out a little laugh, "My problem? More like what's your problem? You act so weird"

"You got me in trouble don't you get that?" Yuffie couldn't believe the type of person Selphie was, "You were trying to leave and that's against the rules" she says all high and mighty, "Oh really? And since when were you one that plays by the rules you're a backstabbing two faced witch and that's the truth about it. I tried to be friends with you today and all you did was complain and ruin my day" Aqua walks over to Yuffie and pulls her away from what was going to turn into a fight, "Yuffie, you know I'm glad we're friends" she smiles making Yuffie smile to, "Yeah at least I met one good person today"

"Can we all just go to bed?" Roxas asks laying on his bed tired of all the drama that goes on in the cabin, "He's got a point we have to wake up early tomorrow since it's our first day of the tournament thingy" Sora says placing Fiona back with Kairi going to his bed, "What are we going to do about your sleepwalking?" Kairi asks not wanting to be eaten in the middle of the night by the cookie monster, "I didn't think about that actually" he says putting a had behind his head, "Well let's just hope I don't wake Riku and Roxas up because I'm pretty sure they'll kill me"

"Hey everyone needs their beauty sleep and I don't like having mine interrupted" Riku says sitting on his bed while Yuffie walks towards him, "But Riku darling, you're beauty sleep isn't working at all" She says with the most innocent look on her face, "Well Yossarian since you are a guy after all you wouldn't be able to tell the difference" Yuffie Hops up and down, "Ha! You just said you were a girl!" he just smirks, "And you just admitted you were a guy" Yuffie stops her hopping snapping her fingers in frustration, "Damn it's a draw, I will win" she says determined, "You can try but we all know I'll win"

"Will this torture never end?" Roxas says putting his face on his pillow, "Let's just go to bed and that's enough out of you two you're going to wake up Fiona" Kairi says wagging her finger smiling, "Okay mother hen" Riku says sarcastically as Yuffie climbs on the top bunk

"Night guys it was nice meeting all of you!" Aqua says happily climbing into her bed as they all go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Psst" Yuffie shakes Riku, "jerk wake up" she whispers shaking him again, "Get up" she says smacking him, "Ow what the.. oh it's you, what do you want and what time is it?" He looks around the dark room, "It's six am but we have kitchen duty so get up idiot" he pushes her off his bed making a thump he smirks standing up, "Put some clothes on you perv" she says rubbing her bottom looking up at his physic, "What? I know you like me when I don't have my shirt on but there's mosquitos out there so sorry to disappoint you" He pulls on a shirt and quickly grabs some pants, "Yeah I hope you catch malaria" she retorts walking out of the cabin.

They silently walk to the dining hall, "Why are you so quiet?" Riku inquires, "Why are you speaking?" he sticks out his foot making her fall, "Hey you jerk! What did you go and do that for?" she yells running up to him, "Be quiet are you trying to wake everyone up?" Yuffie crosses her arms over her chest and fumes angrily while he unlocks the Dining Hall, "I would say ladies first but we both know that you're not one" if looks could kill he knew he would be dead, "Come on get inside" he says holding the door open, "I'll let you go first, this time" Yuffie smiles walking inside the warm area.

Yuffie hurries her way to the back finding the kitchen and turning on all of the lights when Riku walks in, "What I want to know is how are we going to make all that food?" Yuffie shrugs, "Demyx and Axel are suppose to be here too but they might have forgotten, hey over here is the cooking plan for this week" Yuffie pulls out the list looking over it while Riku looks over her shoulder to read it. Yuffie pushes his away from her, "Stay out of my personal space jerk" She sticks her tongue out at him, "Fine then tell me what we're making"

"Scrambled eggs and some bacon with hash browns it says we can find the stuff in the freezer, if you know what that is" Yuffie says skeptically watching him walk into the freezer bringing out the ingredients. Demyx stumbles into the kitchen still wearing his pajama's, "What are you two doing in here?" he asks confused, "Where the hell is the damn Kitchen!?" Axel yells kicking the door open, "What are you two doing in here?" He asks as Demyx painfully pushes the door off of him, "We are here for kitchen duty" Riku says taking a seat on a stool, "So Yuffie, why don't you make me some breakfast while you're at it?" Yuffie throws a spatula at his face which he dodges, "You're the last person that I would ever cook for! And don't think you're just going to sit there!"

"Yeah quit you're complaining, this cooking can't be that bad and I'll get to see and meet all of the attractive ladies at this camp" Riku states standing up, "Yeah bad news we can't cook" Axel says pointing towards him and Demyx, "That's why we have Yuffie here, she'll teach you" Riku says turning on a facet when he feels Yuffie poke his shoulder, "Actually Riku, I can't cook either" she says in a hushed tone looking down at her feet

"What?!" He yells falling on the floor, "I thought you knew how to cook" he accuses, "I never said I knew how to cook, I can do plenty of things but at my house we have a cook, Marty and he does all the cooking and the only stuff he showed me how make has nothing to do with breakfast!" she yells sitting on a counter, "Just great now I have to actually work" Riku says disappointed, "Wait, you mean you can cook?" Demyx asks smiling

"Yes, I can" he says pulling out the pots and pans, "I'm impressed I thought that a rich boy like you would have his master chef make him everything he wanted" Axel says waiting for Riku to reply, "Yeah my parents are cheap when it comes to having maids, butlers, and cooks. There's no point in them spending money on these type of people when all they had to do is eat out. which sucks because at one point I had a lot of attractive women cleaning up after me it's just too bad I was too young to actually interest them, but man if only they could see me now"

"Of course you did" Yuffie says in a disapproving tone, "Well let's get started, looks like you'll all get to learn some stuff that one day you may use when I'm not around" Riku hands them all aprons when Demyx refuses it, "That's all right I have my own" Axel walks out of the kitchen and comes back with his biology book smacking Demyx over the head with it, "Just take this damn apron your's is fucking lame" Demyx rubs his head accepting the apron afraid of what Axel would do if he pulled out his favorite apron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tournament: Day 1**

Everyone in cabin 15 were sleeping nice and peacefully when their door get's broken down, Roxas shoot's up out of bed ready to beat the hell out of whoever it was that dared to wake him up but stops dead in his tracks when he see Mr. Sephiroth smiling at the drowsy bunch, "Listen up! You are all entering this battle of the classes as my class and I want you all to win it! Today is the first day so you better prove yourselves and show the other classes who they're messing with. I brought you all what you'll be wearing in these challenges, this will be your designated uniforms when you compete which will help you know who's on your team. Two of your team mates were assigned kitchen duty so one of you will have the task of giving them their uniforms. Get a good breakfast and make me proud you scoundrels!" Mr. Sephiroth throws the uniforms to Roxas before shutting the door.

"Did anyone get a word that he said?" He asks dropping the clothing laying back on his bed while Aqua stretches, "I believe it's time for us to get breakfast" she says when her alarm goes off it falls on the ground when Xion turns it off and hands it back to Aqua who thanks her. Selphie hops out of bed and runs straight to the shower before anyone can protest, "Damn her" Kairi says fully awake, "You better not take too long in there if you know what's good for you!" She threatens banging on the door.

Namine picks up the clothing from off the floor and sorts them, "These we're made for us it has our names on what we wear, that's weird" she hands everyone their clothing, "I'll keep Yuffie and Riku's and give it to them when we go to breakfast" she says putting them on her bed as everyone wakes up. Selphie surprisingly doesn't take long in the shower coming out half dressed, "Hey Roxas, can you hand me a towel" she says giving him a wink as he tosses her the towel barley paying attention to her, "Thanks" she says pissed off grabbing her clothes and tossing them on.

Everyone takes quick turns in taking a shower and getting dressed, "This is lame I like wearing my other clothes" Roxas says pulling on his shirt, "Well we all need to look like a team like Mr. Sephiroth said besides I like what I'm wearing it's cute" Kairi smiles adoring the outfit that put together for her. Sora sighs, "Will one of you untie me? I promise you all I'm wide awake" he says struggling against the rope that's holding him down, "Oh yeah I forgot we had to tie you up to keep you from eating us and from me killing you" Roxas says with a smile on his face, "Ah I don't feel like it" he says walking away from Sora, "It's okay I'll help you" Xion smiles untying the nots, "It's nice to know someone cares about me!" he yells sticking his tongue out at the group.

They wait for Sora to get dressed before heading out with Fiona by their side, "I'm surprised there was an outfit for you in there since you were a last minute edition to our team" Sora says rubbing the girls head, "yay! Now I look just like my sister!" she says proudly wearing the outfit, "Fiona we're keeping you safe so you won't be actually participating in the games that we have to do, but that's fine you can cheer us on from the sidelines and help our teams spirit" Kairi explains picking Fiona up, "Okay Kai I understand" the little girl squeezes her cheeks making her laugh.

"I just hope whatever we get for breakfast is edible" They all agree with Namine knowing how well Riku and Yuffie worked together they'd be surprised if the place was still standing. Selphie rushes forward toward the front of their group wedging herself between Roxas and Namine grabbing onto his arm. He looks at her, "What do you want?" He asks trying to get his arm back, "I just want to be next to you" she says batting her eyelashes, "Whatever" he says ignoring her, while she turns her head and glares at Namine who just laughs a little deciding to slow down and walk next to Aqua instead.

"How did you sleep?" Aqua asks with a smile on her face, "I surprisingly slept very well, which is weird but these beds were surprisingly comfortable which is not how they look" Namine answers, "I get what you mean, so is there anything going on with Selphie and Roxas? Because the look she gave you was pretty dirty" For some reason it felt as if Namine had known Aqua for a long time they way that they would just talk to her reminded her of an old friend, "They use to date actually, but he doesn't remember and I know that sounds pretty unconventional but it's a long story" Aqua nods her head, "I'm glad they're not dating anymore, roxas seems like a nice guy and Selphie, well seems like a not so nice girl and if they were together I would be shocked" Namine laughs at her facial expressions, "I know what you mean I was pretty shocked myself when I first found out"

"Hey look at that" Tidus says pointing ahead of them towards the dining hall, "Woah, Mr. Sephiroth wasn't kidding" Sora says staring at all the different groups of people they had arrived with. The dining hall was filled with colors of the different teams there were so many of them, "This tournament is going to take too long if we have to go against all of these people" Roxas brings up the fact not really wanting to participate in the games at all.

They get in line and eventually get to the serving part where Axel and Demyx stood behind wearing hair nets, "I like you're new look" Roxas teases laughing at the two, Axel glares at him, "It's not too smart to talk smack to the person who's handling your food, is it Roxy boy?" Sora laughs pushing Roxas, "He was just kidding, please don't poison our food" Demyx smiles widely, "I like my new look so thanks for the compliment" Roxas and Axel sigh, he was a hopeless case. The two get their food and move ahead in line when the three girls and Selphie take the boys place, "Where are Yuffie and Riku?" Namine asks not seeing them, "They're in the back doing the work"

"You're such a dingle dork!" Yuffie yells from the kitchen, "What the hell is a dingle dork!?" Riku asks, "You!" she yells walking out to where Axel and Demyx were standing in the serving line, "Oh hey Nami" she says the anger completely wiped off of her face, "It's a relief that you and Riku haven't destroyed this place yet. We have some clothes for you two so when you get done here just find us at a table and it should be fairly easy to find us because we are all wearing the same color" Namine explains pointing at their uniforms.

"Yeah I'll find you, but for now I've got to go back there and try not to kill you know who" Kairi laughs at her, "You two should just accept it and become a married couple, it might just be all of the sexual tension that makes you two fight each other" Yuffie begins choking on air falling down dramatically pretending to get struck by lightning as the girls get their food and head to where the boys are sitting.

"The one bright side of not being on teams is that we don't have to wear those lame outfits" Axel smirks proudly when Demyx tugs on his apron looking at him with a big smile and wide googlie eyes, "Since everyone is wearing colored outfits I figured we should join in on the fun to, come on wear this with me?" he asks pulling out a pair of matching colored outfits, "Hell no I'm not wearing that pink shit!" he yells tossing some potatoes in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie quickly runs out of the kitchen as soon as the last person is served yelling excitedly as she see's the group with their outfits, "Hey!" she yells as Namine stands up handing her the team uniform as Riku walks up to the group taking a seat as far away from Yuffie next to Sora who was currently eating and Roxas who was just doing nothing sitting there. Namine tosses Riku his uniform which he swiftly catches taking a look at the garments, "Hey this isn't too bad" he says knowing that you could give him a clown suit and he'd still be able to pull it off.

"Say that when you're wearing it" Selphie looks down angry at the uniform she was chosen to wear, "I mean the other girls get skirts why do I have to have pants!? It's not fair" Kairi pats her shoulder, "it's because there's a rule that skanks aren't allowed to wear skirts because you'd probably not wear any decent shorts or heck any undergarments underneath, said skirt" Selphie glares at Kairi, "if what you said is true, I wonder why they gave you a skirt?" Kairi just flips her off turning her back on her taking a look at Sora, "What?" he asks putting his plate down, "Nothing I just happened to look your way because I was ignoring you know who" she says pointing to the girl behind her, Sora nods acknowledging that he understood what she was talking about.

Mr. Sephiroth pops up towards the front of the Dining hall, "Damn Brats!" he yells making everyone silent, "Alright now that I've got you're attention…" Mr. Sephiroth stops mid sentence making everyone wait with anticipation, "Since we have so many different teams I'm starting this battle of the different classes challenge a little different. We will begin with an elimination round starting when I finish talking. You and your team must work together and you must all make the finish line together, if one of you falls back then you're team is automatically disqualified. This challenge will deal with team work and a good sense of direction, there is a place located somewhere in these woods that will be the finish line, good luck" Mr. Sephiroth steps out of the way as all the different teams charge for the entrance of the building clogging it up.

"Come with me, I know a different way out of here!" Yuffie says quietly enough so only they hear. The group stand up and after convincing/threatening Selphie to come along move through the kitchen and look around for the extra exit, "where is it?" Xion asks looking for an obvious sign while Yuffie laughs at her like she's crazy while everyone else looks at her like she's the crazy one, "Silly we're going through the window" she points at the window opening it up and jumping out, "Of course Yuffie would think of something like that" Namine says following her cue and going out the window. Kairi takes a moment but then just shrugs her shoulders, "What the heck, why not? I mean how many times am I going to go through a window?"

"That's the spirit Kairi!" Yuffie yells from the other side of the wall as she climbs through, "On second thought that's kind of a big drop" she says staring at the floor half way through the window, "I'll help you" Selphie says smiling evilly pushing her out the window almost making Kairi fall on her face but with her quick reflexes she lands on her feet, "Are you okay?' Selphie asks pretending to care, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine no thanks to you!" Kairi yells back.

"Come on Fiona it's your turn" Sora says picking her up sticking himself halfway out the window handing her to kairi. Roxas looks at Riku and they both smirk barely nudging Sora's foot making him fall out of the window onto his face. Xion slides out the window after him, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned while he just laughs rubbing his face, "It's not as bad as it seems" he says standing himself up. Riku and Roxas both come out of the window - not at the same time - Aqua follows after them almost falling on her landing when Roxas helps balance her, "thanks" she says blowing some bangs out of her face revealing her pretty eyes, "No problem" Roxas says letting go of her.

They all stand around waiting for Selphie, "Hurry up and get out here!" Kairi yells feeling herself become impatient, "Ask nicely" Selphie demands enjoying the fact that she's pissing Kairi off. Kairi stubbornly crosses her arms over her chest and turns away from the window, "Children" Riku says nodding his head in disapproval, "Selphie can you please come out?" Aqua asks taking one for the team, "No" Selphie says as everyone throws their arms over their heads.

"Selphie how about we make a deal?" Namine offers, "I'm listening" she says poking her head over the window to look at them, "Is there anything you want?" Namine asks not so sure what is the thing that Selphie would want, Yuffie pulls Namine off to a corner, "I can just drag her out here so we don't have to deal with this anymore" even though Namine wholeheartedly wanted to agree with her plan, she decided that the peaceful route would be the less damaging of the choices besides she doubted anyone would want to carry a passed out Selphie around but then again at least she wouldn't be speaking.

"I know it's tempting but we shouldn't" Yuffie puts her head down defeated walking back to the rest of the group, "Alright Selphie just t-" Yuffie cuts Namine off, "Just let me handle this" she says with a smirk, "Selphie you can have whatever you want but you need to come out here so we aren't eliminated or killed by Mr. Sephiroth's wrath. But when you decide what you want you have to remember we are not genie's and can't grant wishes so don't ask for the impossible like for example have *said*," Yuffie motions to Roxas, "guy like you or asking for a million dollars, on second thought if you do do that one you should just ask Riku" Yuffie laughs evilly while Selphie makes up her mind, "Fine, I'll agree with that and if you don't follow through with your little deal someone of this group will get their hair either cut or shaved" Selphie threatens slowly climbing out of the window.

"That, my evil group member, is a pretty tempting deal can you just imagine how pretty boy would react to losing all of his precious hair!?" The thought passes through everyone's mind and Yuffie falls laughing hysterically, "Well we all how you would act Yossarian" Riku retorts when Kairi looks at her phone, "We've been here for ten minutes! So we better get a move on before we waste anymore time!" she yells as they pass by the empty dining hall and heading into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Forest was always known as a dark scary place full of temptation and danger of all kinds. Although there was also another side to this dreary existing place and that was the beautiful side the place where you must stop and take a moment to realize that if you're not in a rush of any kind magic is all around you. I know, magic, right? What is this? Some kind of fairy tale? You wish because the one happy thing about fairy tales is that they have happy endings….

"Where are we?" Namine asks looking around only seeing the same trees everywhere, "Haven't we passed through here before?" Aqua chips in taking in the familiar surroundings, "Yes we have over there is the same moss covered broken branch" Ridus points to the green algae covered tree, "I thought you said you were a ninja" Riku says sarcastically giving Yuffie a bland stare, "I am a ninja you idiot!" she yells crossing her arms

"If you're such a ninja why can't you figure out where we're going?" Yuffie ducks behind a bush avoiding the question waiting a few minute's then popping back out with everyone confused, "What the hell?" Selphie says pissed off with Yuffie, "I thought I heard someone coming but to answer you're question, yes some ninja's are good tracking ninja's but obviously I'm better at espionage" everyone falls over as Yuffie smiles pointing to a random direction, "Let's go that way!" she yells going full spring ahead.

"We haven't even run into anyone since we've been in the woods" Kairi pipes up concerned with what Mr. Sephiroth would do with them if they didn't even qualify for the actual games, "That could be a good or bad thing but let's not focus on that, trust me I know we'll get there in the end" Sora's oh so optimistic view makes the girls feel a little better, "Alright enough of these stupid games and let's get serious" Roxas says stepping out from the back of the group, "Riku, you and I will take over and determine what way we'll go"

"Speaking of going somewhere, where did Yuffie go?" Namine looks around the near surrounding area with no clue to where she was until they hear a scream, "Yuffie?!" Namine yells while they all begin running in her direction. Namine sees someone lying on the floor when Roxas stops her from running straight to the person making Namine look at him questionably, "Don't just run out there you never know if this is a trap" he explains, "I'll go, Riku you watch my back and Sora you stay here with Tidus and make sure to not be an idiot and get captured"

"Hey!" Sora says insulted as Riku smirks patting Sora on the back, "You do tend to have bad luck"

Roxas cautiously walks towards the person on the floor making sure to keep his guard up and not step on any type of trigger. Out of nowhere a flash of black and red passes them all tackling Roxas to the ground, "I say another point for me and the score is Roxas 0 me 5" the person says smirking, "Axel? What are you doing out here you're not even in the game" he says shoving him off, "Wait who's that over there Demyx?" Axel nods his head as Namine walks up to them, "Have you seen Yuffie? We heard her scream so we thought she'd be around here"

"Scream? That was Demyx" Demyx slowly get's up from the ground looking around everywhere, "what are you guy's doing here?" he asks looking at the group, "Hey it's great that you're here now you can help us" Roxas states as everyone looks at him confused as Yuffie pops up right next to him startling them, "What?" Yuffie asks loudly just as surprised that Roxas asked Demyx to help, "If you didn't know Demyx is one of the best people to have on board when you're lost or trying to find you're way to somewhere" he explains. Axel agrees, "I know he looks like an idiot but he is the best out of all of us when it comes to having a sense of direction"

"Hey" Demyx says insulted, "I'm plenty smart" he states pointing a finger to himself, "Alright now that we have everyone can just find wherever the hell this place is?" Roxas pushes Demyx making him stumble a few feet, "Let's go that way" he points straight as Yuffie stands in place still dumbfounded, "That's the way I was telling you guys to go" she says proudly snapping out of her shock

"Sure you were" Riku teases walking past her. Yuffie just rolls her eyes running ahead of him to catch up to the girls upfront

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I bet we got first place!" Yuffie happily bounces around the trail as they approach the finish line, "Yeah and it's thanks to Demyx" Roxas approves patting his buddy's back, "If you really want to thank me you should convince Mr. Sephiroth to let us have a pajama day!" he ducks and covers expecting Axel to hit him with his handy dandy biology book and is surprised not to feel it. He turns to see where Axel had gone realizing he was alone with the group, "Where did he g-" You hear a big *whack* as the book is thrown straight to Demyx's face knocking him over, "No! It's a cursed book! It's being haunted by Axel's tormented soul!" he yells flailing on the ground imitating a fish

"I'm not dead, I just had to catch you off guard" Axel smirks hopping down from a tree, "Axel you're alive!" Demyx yells attempting to hug him but Axel just takes out his lighter sending him behind Namine and the other girls, "Just try and burn me now" Demyx yells from behind the girls feeling like he finally won the battle when Roxas smacks him on the head, "Idiot you can't use them as a shield do you want Axel to start a forest fire?" he shakes his head in disapproval while Sora shrugs thinking it over, "Hey at least we could roast these marshmallows" he mentions pulling them out of his pocket, "You carry marshmallows around with you?" Roxas shouldn't have been surprised because it was totally characteristic that Sora would be the one carrying the marshmallows

"Of course I do, don't you?" Kairi, Yuffie, and Demyx rush over and crowd Sora, "We want some!" they yell trying to get ahold of it, "No!" Sora says dramatically as the wrestle him to the ground with Yuffie pulling out her rope tying up getting the bag away from him, "Hey those are mine!" he whines trying to get out of the tight knot.

"I only took drastic measures because you wouldn't share" Yuffie smiles popping one of the marshmallows into her mouth handing the bag to Kairi and Demyx, "Can we just go win this thing already?" Riku says bored of walking around the woods, "What's you're hurry? You need to go shampoo and condition because the mountain air is ruining your oh so luscious hair?"

"No, but it is ruining your hair" Yuffie attempts to smack him but he moves out of the way letting her smack Selphie who just happened to be standing behind him, "What the hell!?" she yells rubbing her face, "That wasn't what I was trying to do but in your face! You totally deserve it!" Yuffie yells running towards the finish line trying to get away from Selphie before she starts throwing some sort of tantrum.

"This is as far as we're going, we can't let Mr. Selphie know that we helped you" Axel says holding Demyx back but he was already entertained with the bag of marshmallows that Kairi purposely left to him

"Let's get to the finish line" Roxas says calmly following Yuffie with his hands in his angrily stomps her way to the finish line amusing Kairi and Namine, she in some ways really did deserve a smack to the face and who knows maybe it smacked some sense into the fickle girl, "hey can someone untie me first?" Sora whines, "Do you agree you won't try to take back the marshmallow's?" Kairi says in a patronizing voice standing over him, "Yes I promise" he says looking down at the dirt, "Okay then untie him" Kairi walks away towards the front of the group as Xion helps untie him, "Thanks Xion" Sora smiles at her before hopping up from the ground feeling recharged catching up with the rest of the group with Xion right by his side.

Mr. Sephiroth watches them as they approach the finish line, "You don't have to say anything I know we did amazing!" Yuffie boasts happily, "So what place did we come in? First?" she playfully pokes Mr. Sephiroth who just continues to silently stare at them with a straight face completely off setting Yuffie's bouncy mood. The bubbly girl suddenly becomes silent watching him, "You all are…." Mr. Sephiroth pauses turning his back to them contemplating what he wanted to say and how.

He turns around without warning, "You all came in EIGHT PLACE!" He yells as they all fall over with shock, "YOU ARE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE SHOWING HOW GREAT OUR CLASS IS! HOW IS COMING IN EIGHT PLACE EVER GOING TO GET YOU TO FIRST PLACE! YOU BARELY QUALIFIED AND YOU BETTER DO BETTER IN THE NEXT CHALLENGE WE MUST BEAT MR. ANSEM'S CLASS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU MAGGOTS!?"

"YES SIR!" they yell in command as he walks away from them disappearing back into the woods as everyone scratches their heads, "How did we manage to get in eight place?" Namine wonders allowed, "We simply underestimated our competition but that won't happen again, we'll be ready for the next challenge" Roxas states, sure he didn't really want to be there but he didn't want to withstand any weird punishment that Mr. Sephiroth would probably bestow on them when they got back to school. Roxas randomly walks back towards the woods without acknowledging anyone.

"Does he know where he's going?" Tidus asks while they look at each other, "I'll take my chances with him" Aqua smile running after Roxas as Kairi gives Namine a weird look, "Well like the girl said I'll take my chances with him" Namine repeats as the group all head off in toe of Roxas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting closer to the afternoon and the sun was beating down heat on the campers who just wanted the day to be over. Many of the teams that were disqualified were free to hang out and wait to watch the rest of the eight teams participate in the class showdown. The eight teams were all separated and not told who were the remaining classes as well as what they'd be doing. Roxas was beginning to get impatient, "Why is this taking forever?" he asks no one in particular, "The bright side to this is that we at least don't have to do anything for the time being… except worry! What's Mr. Sephiroth going to plan next?" Selphie says bringing down everyones mood with her negativity.

The door to the cabin is knocked as a slip of paper is passed from under the door. They all stare at it with wide eyes like it was some sort of death sentence, but then again it could be just that especially since it was probably coming from crazy Mr. Sephiroth himself. Sora picks up the letter and begins reading it, "Challenge two: your group must pick two members and send them down to the track as soon as possible, this is where the directions to this challenge will be placed. There will be another random pair chosen from your group before the challenge gets started. Choose your members wisely and hurry time is of the essence" Sora looks over the letter some more, "You'd think they'd give us more information then just that, so who are we going to send?"

That was a plausible question and a conflicting one at the same time, if they really wanted to win this game they'd have to send people who'd be able to handle any situation thrown at them, "I think Roxas and Riku should go" Namine proposes standing up from her seat on the bed walking towards the group, "I mean, you guys know how to work in teams efficiently and if you two can get over your differences, then you'd two could win whatever gets thrown at you"

"Hey I don't have a problem," Riku says waving his hands in front of his body, "It's mister emotional over there that you need to tell to stop bitching like a little girl" Roxas glares at Riku, "Well maybe if you didn't make stupid ass comments like that maybe I would just ignore your entitled ass-ness" he retorts when Kairi smacks both boys leaving them to rub their newly made bumps, "Listen here! Namine's right! And you two will work together and get the job done, you can revert back to your little boy ways when you are both done winning this competition. So do we all have and agreement?" The group members nod their heads except for Roxas and Riku who just look at one another.

Roxas takes a step toward Riku and puts his arm out, "Fine, I'll call a truce until this damn thing is over" Riku smirks firmly shaking Aden's hand, "That's good, this truce will be like the times from before you remember. We'd better head down to the track so we're out of here" They guys head out of the cabin as everyone else just stays in place.

"Now all we have to do is wait" Kairi announces unenthusiastically not enjoying the idea of waiting, "I wonder which one of us is going to be sent in with them" Namine mentions not wanting it to be her, "There's no need to worry, Riku and Roxas know what they're doing and they'd be able to get anyone of us through anything now it would be better if we get lucky and they randomly draw Sora and Tidus rather than any of us" Kairi wipes her hand over her forehead feeling the heat of the cabin

"We have like, fifteen minutes before we have to be at the track, why don't we all head down to the dining hall?" Aqua suggests, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, we could use the outside air" Tidus agrees as they all head out of the cabin.

"Yeah and we can always get some food!" Sora yells excitedly when Kairi smiles at him, "You mean you can always share your food with me!" she answers in the same tone of voice, "No, now you two don't even start, there's no Riku around to calm both of you down" Namine scolds, "I don't know Namine, it looks like you do a pretty good job" Yuffie pitches in a singsongy voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku and Roxas walked into the stadium and made their way down to the track where all of the other competitors were waiting. They scanned the fourteen faces looking for people they knew. There was Hayner, and Fredrick (aka Pence), then on another group there was Seifer, and someone else, they couldn't exactly pinpoint his name but they had seen him before. Ten minutes passed with everyone doing nothing, "God damn it! Could this take any longer?" Roxas paces getting impatient, "Calm down, besides bitching about it isn't going to change anything" Roxas just ignores Riku when Mr. Sephiroth pops up out of nowhere making everyone jump five steps back. He steps up to a podium before he begins speaking

"Good you're all here, now, as for the competition… it will be fierce and you better be prepared for hard work" Roxas and Riku look at each other smirking, they knew if this was a competition of physical strength and strategy they'd have it in the bag, "Now for today's competition….. you better get pretty for the judges! We're having a beauty pageant!" Mr. Sephiroth yells as all the males fall over sweat dropping as he laughs out loud

"What the hell!? Who the hell thinks that a beauty pageant is some type of hard work competition!?" Roxas yells while Riku shrugs, "The bastard probably did it on purpose so we wouldn't send the girls, oh well I still got this in the bag" Riku says full of pride while Roxas just shakes his head in disparagement, "You idiot" he whispers to himself, "Come on these guys got nothing on me and to prove it, just look at the dates I have scheduled with five girls tonight" Riku pulls out his phone showing Roxas the list

"So you're going on a date with five girls at the same time?" Roxas knew that could be a problem, "No idiot, I'm just going on a date with each one of them and they're time varies, most of them get an hour with me but they rather have that than nothing at all"

"Have fun with that" Roxas says patting him on the back, "STOP TALKING!" Mr. Sephiroth yells as the all quiet down immediately, "Now as I was saying, no you're not doing a beauty pageant, but you should have seen the look on your faces! It was worth it. Now as you all know each of your teams have chosen two members and there are still two members that must join your group that have been randomly assigned. In this challenge you must make it through a obstacle course while being chained to your partner. You don't get to chose who you are chained to and if for some reason you decide to remove the chain and free yourself, then you are disqualified from the game and your team will gain no points even if the two members of your group finish the course. You may not see the course until the game begins and as always you may try to sabotage another group and win yourself more points. That is all" Mr. Sephiroth steps away from the podium and out of the stadium leaving them there for the moment.

"Well let's just hope I'm not paired with Yuffie" Riku says knowing that Mr. Sephiroth would make sure they'd have to work together, "I just hope I'm not paired with Selphie, I don't know if I can deal with her bitching" Roxas says shuddering at the thought, "Yuffie on the other hand isn't that bad, I think she could be very useful in a game like this one"

"Not if she's paired with me, we don't work well together" Riku explains for the millionth time, "Well then you two should just get over whatever issue is in the way of your ability to work with each other and then just work with each other, besides it's not like we have a choice in winning or losing this. We have to win this to avoid any weird repercussion that Mr. Sephiroth might force on us if we do lose"

"Fine, then I'll find a way to work with the bubble head" Roxas leans against the chain-link fence peering towards Riku skeptically, "You know, if I didn't know any better I would say that you my kind of friend, have a special place for that bubble head in your heart" Riku laughs, "And I would say that you're just speculating, I'm not a fifth grade boy with a crush, if she was the girl I wanted to be with, there's no doubt that I'd be able to get her, and I definitely wouldn't be wasting my time with childhood playground antics"

"What ever you say, just to let you know denial doesn't mean anything" this time Riku just ignores Roxas who just laughs at him.

The five minutes pass by quicker as everyone begins to make their way into the stadium. The two random team members make their way down to join the other part of their group. The two girls look at each other, one feeling pretty nervous and the other just trying to comfort her. They approach the two boys watching their reactions, Roxas smirks when he sees the pair, while Riku is too distracted talking to a girl from a different group.

"You idiot!" Yuffie yells hitting Riku on the head as the girl runs away, "Ow, what's your deal?" he asks rubbing his head, "You and the way you treat girls just, I don't know, ticks me off" she glares at him, "Hey it's okay I know you're just jealous, but we can always solve that problem, you know like when I spent the night at your house?" Yuffie immediately covers his mouth, "That never happened" she says in a threatening tone, he just raises his arms all innocently as she lets go of him.

"So…. this isn't awkward at all" Aqua says trying to look away from the two, "I guess we all just have to get use to those two fighting, although it sure is annoying" Roxas says walking next to her. Aqua blushes a little, she couldn't really explain it but there was just something about Roxas that made her like him, "From this chart, it says we're partners" he says looking down at her as he face turns red, "Hey it'll be fine, you do have me as your partner so you'll have nothing to worry about" Roxas puts his arm around her walking her to the table where they get linked together.

After they get the handcuffs placed on them he turns to look at Yuffie and Riku still arguing, "Hey! You two! Hurry up and get the damn handcuffs on!" he yells towards them. Yuffie looks at the cuffs wide-eyed remembering all the things that had transpired because of those two damned handcuffs, "Noooo! Curse you Mr. Sephiroth and making me get chained to this prick again!" she shouts falling to her knees dramatically before an idea passes through her head and she tries to run away, "No, I refuse to be chained to that asshole again!" she yells, "Just great" Riku says sarcastically running after her, catching up to her and throwing her over his shoulder carrying her back to the table.

"Put me down!" she yells beating her fists on his back, "Calm down already, it's not like we're going to be chained together forever you psycho" he says smirking as she keeps squirming and struggling he just plops her down on the table as she crosses her arms not letting them get the handcuffs on her, "hey I'll make you a deal" Yuffie's eyes light up, "Yes?" she asks listening, "If you just get the handcuffs off, I'll go on a date with you" he shrugs as she falls off the table, "What makes you think I want that!?" she yells flailing her arms around as the officials running the game manage to get the cuffs on her, "come on, let's just go get this game over with" Riku pulls Yuffie along with him

"Hey is that you, Yuffie?" A male voice rings through the air making Yuffie stop cold in her steps, what would _he_ be doing here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Whoa! Who could it be?!**

**Roxas: See, now this is the reason why people hate you**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Roxas: don't even pretend that you don't know**

**Me: Okay crazy hahaha**

**Roxas: the fact that everyone of your chapters end in cliffhangers! You idiot!**

**Me: Oh, so you noticed that?**

**Roxas: Everyone in the world noticed that**

**Axel: Yeah even Demyx noticed**

**Demyx****: I did... Hey!**

**Me: Okay so sue me I have to keep ya'll interested in this story anyway**

**Roxas: We are in fact suing you**

**Me: What!?**

**Roxas: You live in America and in so choosing to live there, well heck in America you sue people for everything**

**Me: I didn't choose to live here I was born here!**

**Roxas gets handed paper work**

**Me: What's that?**

**Roxas smiles evilly**

**Roxas: Looks like we're going to court**

**Me: No! Well it looks like I have an important date but I look forward to posting the next chapter and as I said earlier we are getting closer to the end of this story but I've had a lot of fun these past few years writing it but all good things must come to an end and of course I won't let you all go unemployed because as soon as I'm done with this one I'll start writing a new one**

**Roxas: So I still keep my job even though I'm suing you?**

**Me: Of course! Until next time p.s. who do you think this person is? I still except any idea offers! Or who do you want to see as the main characters of my next story? Give me the details! Oh and just a little hint the next Chapter title is... Just A Kiss! So See if you can figure out what that means or who it deals with ;)**


	27. Just A Kiss

**Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: Okay so it's been a month but don't worry I have updated!**

**Roxas: It's a good thing that I work for more people than just you or I'd be broke by now**

**Sora: i barely have enough money to get my cookies on a monthly basis**

**Me: stop complaining! You should be happy that I pay you at all**

**Roxas: Pay us? You don't pay us at all, this is all slave labor**

**Me: Prove it**

**Roxas holds up a pair of shackles**

**Me: That's not mine**

**Riku walks in and grabs them**

**Riku: Sorry those happen to belong to Mr. Sephiroth**

**Roxas: How did you get them**

**Riku: I took them from his house the one time we broke in**

**Yuffie: You're not suppose to steal**

**Riku: And you're not suppose to be unattractive, see we both can't get what we want**

**Yuffie: I am very attractive you jerk!**

**Me: So anyway, back to what I was saying earlier I've got some info for you down at the bottom that's really important so I hope you read it when you get done**

**Namine: It's concerning a possible sequel**

**Roxas: How do you know that?**

**Namine: I'm her favorite remember**

**Roxas: You told me you had no favorites**

**Me: I share everything with Namine, she helps me with my creative process, you just complain**

**Roxas: Hey! That's not ****true, I am very creative**

**Me: Fine then we can discuss something, but for now let's get on with the chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 26: Just a Kiss**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Having the inability to let go of __something can be as debilitating as rejecting change. Life takes us through different courses and even now i still firmly believe that I'm here to help my brother in any way possible. He may hate me and strangely I'm okay with that. If that's what it takes to keep him safe. Something strange is going on within this organization and I can't stop but think that he is involved in it somehow. Being away these past few days has really set me behind in this work. It was necessary to go away, and now I have to break the news to Roxas. Our father is back..._

_ - Ven_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yuffie lets out a nervous laugh trying to calmly process the situation in front of her, "Oh hey Terra.." she let's out a shaky laugh while Riku looks at her somewhat confused on why she was acting this way when something striking passes through his head. The guy known as Terra takes a look at Riku then back at Yuffie who just wanted to shoot herself for something she was about to do, "So who's this guy?" Terra asks waiting for an introduction

"Um Terra this is Riku and Riku this is Terra... my ex" Riku shakes Terra's hand, "Hey" he says not so interested, "So you two a couple?" Terra asks gesturing between the pair as Riku puts his hand up as Yuffie smacks it away, "Yes, we are" Riku looks at her amusingly deciding to go along with it, "We're kind of new on the scene, so don't tell anyone" he explains not wanting to ruin his chances with Ellie.

The horn blows signally the game will begin momentarily, "Well it was nice meeting you" Riku says putting his arm around Yuffie, "Yeah same here, I'll be seeing you two around" Terra walks back towards his partner, "Shut up" Yuffie says before Riku has time to comment, "Aw come on sweetie" he teases pinching her cheek as she swats his hand away, "At least now I know why you hate me so much"

"That's beside the point, I just don't like you and it has nothing to do with him" Riku just shakes his head pulling her towards the starting line next to Aqua and Roxas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the group sat in the stadium watching the action unfold before them. Axel and Demyx make their way through the crowd taking a seat right next to Namine, "Now that looks like fun" Axel leans back in his seat, "That is definitely not a easy obstacle course" Kairi says watching closely gasping when Aqua is shoved off the side only to have Roxas pull her back she thanks him and he just smiles before moving on.

"Aww they're in love" Demyx says watching the pair while Namine chokes on her popcorn, "They're not in love" she protests, "Jealous" Axel says looking at her, "I'm not jealous" she places her popcorn on her lap, puffing out her cheeks a little, "It wasn't a question I was just stating the obvious" Axel says while Namine rolls her eyes tossing some popcorn his way

"How many times must I tell you all what Roxas and I may have had once went out the window when he lost his memory, as far as he's concerned I'm just another person he can't remember" Sora laughs, "Namine trust me when I say just because he doesn't remember you doesn't mean he doesn't has those feelings for you, you just need to give him some time" she sighs it was nice that Sora was so optimistic, "Okay let's just cheer our friends on, come on! You'd think Yuffie and Riku would do the best because they're the ones who've had the most experience being chained to one another"

"Just because they have the most experience doesn't mean a thing if they can't get along" Xion points out as Selphie sleeps right next to her

"The day those two put aside their differences to reach a common goal is the day that we run for the hills because there's going to be some type of apocalypse" Kairi laughs watching the pair, "Well they better win or we're doomed with Mr. Sephiroth" Sora reminds her, "I forgot about that!" she says intently staring at them when Fiona pulls on Sora's leg, "Yes Fie?" he asks bending down to her, "I can't see what's going on" he smiles picking her up and placing her on his shoulders, "There's Roxy!" she yells excited

**Down on the field:**

"Will you just try to help me here?!" Riku says dodging a huge cone, "Fine! just tell me what to do jerk face" he sighs pulling her along with him, "Now is that how you treat your boyfriend?" he teases as she glares at him, " See and it's with that attitude that really makes me not want to help you but for the sake of our team I will go along with your endeavors and when we win, I can finally set up Namine with Roxas!"

"Just help me win and I will return the favor, beside I don't want to be the one in the way of their everlasting happiness besides Roxas still hasn't come to terms with his feelings for her so I'll help you" Yuffie thinks about it, " Pretty boy, even though i hate you, I really don't mind working with you to help my best friend, but after this we will never work together" Riku smirks, "That is fine with me, so we have a deal?" she nods her head in agreement as the pull through the obstacle course full speed ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team from cabin 15 made their way into the back part of the dining hall which was only open for the participants in the days events. Mr. Sephiroth had congratulated his team of slackers with the opportunity to be the first ones to enter the place because they had gotten him first place and a lead ahead of the other teachers. As soon as he left Axel and Demyx snuck into the back to hang out with all of them.

Selphie, Xion, Tidus and Aqua were allowed to leave the campsite to get some stuff for the party. Kairi had decided to stay back from the celebration to take care of Fiona and after some deliberation Sora decided to stay and help to, he always had fun when ever she was around with them.

Riku pulls Yuffie off to the side to talk to her, "So how are we going to go about this?" Yuffie just pats his head, "Just follow my lead, look you bother Roxas and I'll bother Namine and then we can get them to loosen up a little, give them something to drink and something is bound to slip out, now let's go, people are starting to show up"

Yuffie walks away from Riku as Namine and Roxas watch them, "What do you think they're up to?" she asks looking at him, "I don't know but knowing them it's not like they'd be able to pull anything off" Namine shrugs, "they did work together today so who knows I say we don't underestimate them. I know Yuffie and that look on her face just spells mischief"

"Well let's just hope whatever they do it has nothing to do with us, Riku has some weird ideas" Roxas leans against a wall still watching them as Namine lets out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I know what you mean… Yuffie is the same way" she awkwardly looks over into a corner, if only he knew how he did use to like her.

Axel walks over to the pair putting his arms around both of them bringing them closer together, "Come on this is a celebration let's go get hammered!" he continues and pulls them both to the designated drinking table, Roxas laughs, "Let's try not to get too hammered remember I have a competition to go to in the morning" he says taking one of the drinks, "Maybe later" Namine says not wanting to drink and then risk running out of the party and then somehow getting lost which with her luck would probably happen.

Yuffie quickly walks past Namine trying to avoid as her Ex Terra walks through the doors, "Crap!" she says trying to find a hiding place, "What are you doing?" Riku asks eyeing her weirdly, "I don't have time to explain so go hang with Roxas and send Namine over here" Riku shakes his head why did he get himself into this mess in the first place?

"You're weird friend wants you" Riku says approaching the group specifically talking to Namine, "Where is she?" she asks looking around as he points to one of the pillars, "Alright I'll go talk to her" she says leaving the guys alone, "So you ready to have some fun tonight?" Riku asks nudging Roxas who glares at him, "With you're help I'll end up getting in trouble with Mr. Sephiroth, but I don't really give care"

"I can't believe it Mr. Moody is finally not being… moody? It's a miracle" Riku teases, "Shut up" he says looking around the room, "I spoke to soon" Riku continues receiving another glare from Roxas making him chuckle, he did like bothering him.

Namine makes her way across the room to Yuffie's hiding spot, "What are you doing?" she asks leaning towards her, "I'm hiding, duh" Yuffie replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "I know that what I want to know is why you're hiding" Yuffie just points toward the door letting Namine spot Terra, "What is he doing here? Didn't he move to Monaco?"

"I don't know all I know is that he's a jerk and I kind of told him I'm dating pretty boy over there and I just want to hang out with my best buddy! So let's have some fun tonight" Yuffie pops out of her hiding place, "So you're not going to hide anymore?" Namine asks confused with her friends logic, "Nope, come on" she pulls her towards the guys handing her a drink, she shrugs still confounded taking a drink from the cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi sighed as she sits on her bed, she just got Fiona to bed and that was always a lot of work but Sora did make it a whole lot easier. Sora was a great guy and she always had a lot of fun with him but she just couldn't bring herself to admit what she truly felt for the brunette. They had been best friends for as long as she could remember and that's why she didn't want to risk what they have but at the same time she feels as if she doesn't she'll just explode! She wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her because at times well he could be pretty dull at least when it comes to things like relationships.

"Hey Kai, why don't you come lay down?" Sora asks yawning trying not to wake up Fiona, Kairi smiles his bed head was adorable. She walks over to the bed and lies down Fiona immediately latching on to her making her smile some more, "Hey Sora?" he smiles sleepily,

"Yes?" she takes a deep breath, "Have you ever liked someone you could never be with?" he scratches his head searching his mind, "I think you can be with anyone you want to be with unless they're married or something like that"

"So do you think friends can date?"He shrugs closing his eyes, "I suppose so, why wouldn't they be able to date? If they like each other that's all that should matter" Kairi laughs a little, "What about the friendship? What if they break up? Then what? They would have thrown away everything for nothing" Sora reaches over and grabs on to her hand, "Look Kai, you know I love you and you're my best friend and I think if you have those feelings for Tidus you should let him know. If you don't then maybe one day he'll find someone and it won't be you and then you'll regret the fact that you never told him how you felt. I mean I was friends with Xion before I asked her out, I thought she was cool and easy to talk to and we hung out as friends and then I thought, what the heck what do I have to lose?" she looks up at him feeling a sting in her heart, why was this happening to her? But he was right, she did have her chance with him and she lost it, "What if some people are meant to be alone?" Sora could hear the slight expression of sadness in her voice he opens his eyes and looks straight into her eyes, he could tell she was struggling with something, "Don't be sad, Kai you'll never be alone, and whoever this guy is that you're talking about he'd have to be an idiot not to love you. And clearly he's probably an idiot but you'll always have me so cheer up!" he rubs her head messing her hair up making her smile

"Jerk" she says still smiling he laughs and she lightly smacks his chest, "Shh, don't forget Fiona's still sleeping" he puts his hands behind his head proceeding to close his eyes, "Sora, thanks" he just waves it off, "What are best friends for? I'll always be here to remind you that you're one of the most amazing people I know and it's a double whammy because you're beautiful to" Kairi smiles to herself it was things that he said to her that just turned her heart into goo. She had to tell him, if she didn't she could risk what could be but she could also lose him. But if she didn't tell him now she'd never be able to. Kairi stays silent for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

"Sora… Don't say anything just listen to me," she pauses to hear him and closes her eyes feeling her face turn red, "I don't exactly know how to say this but I know if I don't tell you know I'll never have the guts to do it. We've know each other ever since we were kids and I really love that. It's funny but I never told anyone that you were my first kiss. I still remember it like yesterday. We were only twelve but it was nice and sweet, the moon was out and we were pretending we were camping and us being ourselves were battling over the smores. Then it just happened, you kissed me and it was incredible but we blew if off like it was nothing. And we did it again when we kissed in front of Mr. Sephiroth's class, and well what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to just blow it off anymore. I was scared and concerned about our friendship but I know it's more than that, what we have is something special. I know we run a risk of losing what we have as friends but if we don't at least give it a chance then I'd still lose you as a friend. I don't think I could handle seeing you with another person because I don't just love you Sora, I'm in love with you and it's taken me this long to realize it and come to terms with but I'm not afraid anymore, so you can say whatever you want, I don't want to pressure you into anything and really you can take your time because this is a lot of information to take in all at once" Kairi slowly opens her eyes expecting to see a shocked Sora but at least she felt a whole lot better.

She looks at him but he has his back to her, "Sora?" she asks slowly sitting up unattaching herself from Fiona to get a look at him, "Sora?" she asks again turning him back to face her. She falls off the bed completely miffed, "You were sleeping!?" she shouts as Fiona rubs her eyes, "Kairi, be quiet" she says snuggling into the blanket. Kairi seethes, "Are you serious?" she says quietly to herself, "the one time that I get the courage to tell the idiot how I feel and he's sleeping?!" She runs her hands through her hair this was hopeless. Only Sora would be able to fall asleep when something important was being told. Now what was she going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine found herself stumbling over a table laughing as Yuffie grabs a hold of her, "Can we just dance? That's what I want to do" she says as Yuffie shakes her head, "You can barely stand straight in once place there's no way you're going to dance, just come with me" she starts leading her over to where Roxas and Riku were sitting, "Where are we going?" she asks as a hiccup escapes her lips, "We're going to go see Roxas and the pretty boy" she laughs, "You love him don't you?" Yuffie stops in her tracks, "I don't love him and besides we're here to see how you feel about Roxas"

"No I know you love him, just keep on denying it and when it happens I'll say I told you so" she pokes Yuffie on her nose, "Okay whatever just tell me how you feel about Roxas" Namine rubs her face with her hands thinking, "He has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen and the truth is I like him, a lot and even though I act like I'm fine with him not remembering me and what we almost had, the truth is that it bothers me a whole lot" Yuffie smiles evilly, "Well then let's go tell him that" she proceeds to lead her to the table and helps her take a seat and she immediately places her head down on the table

Roxas curiously looks at her feeling his vision getting a little hazy but still trying to stay in control of his mind, "How much did she have to drink?" Riku asks looking at Yuffie who just laughs, "Uh… one cup" they all laugh, "Well someone sure is the lightweight" Namine picks her head up and smiles when she sees Riku, "Hey Riku I have to tell you something but it's a secret, come here" he get's up and walks to where she is as she whispers the so called secret to him, "Okay, sure" he shrugs, "I'm telling you it's true" she smiles as he heads back to his previous seat next to Roxas.

"So Roxas why don't you just tell Namine how you feel?" Riku nudges him as he runs his hands through his golden locks, "What? Leave me alone" he asks shocked, "We all know how you feel just admit it to her" Yuffie says, "No, I'm not going to tell you anything" he states narrowing his eyes at both of them, "Come on! We all know you two like each other now why can't you just admit that to each other?" Yuffie throws her arms up in the air, she thought making them tell each other after a few drinks went into their system would make it a whole lot easier

"More like we all know you and Riku like each other, why don't you two admit you like each other? Besides me and Roxas are friends and I'm fine with that" Namine says trying not to fall out of her chair, "That's not what you just told me five minutes ago!" Yuffie pulls Namine back into her chair, "It isn't?" she asks giggling, "Roxas just tell her how you feel and it'll all be over" Riku says trying to convince him, "Look I can't and I know you don't get why and it doesn't make any sense to you but I can't like her even if I wanted to. I'm going back to the cabin, I'll see you two later" Roxas gets up from the table and begins walking away when he feels someone grab onto his hand.

He turns to see who it is, Namine smiles at him, "Can you take me with you? I think I'm drunk and I just want to lay down" Roxas thinks about it, "Fine, let's go" she smiles not letting go of his hand as they both walk out of the dining hall. The night air was crisp and Namine felt herself stumbling as she tried to walk, Roxas looks at her, "I could always carry you" he suggests she wraps her arms around his neck and he quickly lifts her off her feet, "Boy are you a lightweight" he says as she lays her head on his chest, "Roxas?"

"Yeah" he says steadily walking, "Am I pretty?" Roxas looks down at the Blonde, "Yes" he says trying not to trip over anything, "Then Why can't you like me? Don't you have control over your own feelings?" he sighs, "Look Nam it's not that it's just I don't remember you so it's hard to say that I do like you in that way" He was starting to get tired of all of these lies there's nothing more he would like than to never let go of the girl he momentarily held in his arms, "I get it, you don't know me" Roxas pauses as he feels something warm trickle through his shirt he looks down at her watching some tears fall, "I'm sorry I don't remember you, don't cry over me I'm just a slacker with some issues." she lets out a small laugh sniffling.

They approach the cabin, "Namine, if I tell you the truth then I know you'll hate me" she wipes her tears looking up at him, "What are you talking about?" he sighs, "The truth is that I do r-" he stops short catching a glimpse of someone he knows, "Hey, uh... I'll tell you later, look go inside and I'll be back in a few minutes" Namine nods her head heading into the cabin, what was he going to tell her?

She stumbles inside finding Kairi sitting on the floor somewhat sulking to herself while Sora yawns sitting up, "Hey Namine, where's Aden?" he asks looking around the cabin for his cousin, "Oh, now you wake up" Kairi mumbles to herself as Namine slowly makes her way to her bed, "uh, I'm not sure but I think he's outside" she giggles a little almost falling sideways, Kairi rushes to her side and sits her properly on her bed, "You must have had a lot to drink to falling over like this"

Sora gets out of the bed, "Hey I'm going to go see what Roxas' doing" he says walking out of the cabin, "So how much did you have to drink?" Kairi asks taking off Namine's shoes and putting the covers over her as she starts laughing raising her hand up and sticking up one finger. Kairi almost falls over laughing, "You only had one!?"Namine pouts before joining in laughing as well.

"You guys are so loud" Fiona complains burring her head into a pillow, "She's like one of those birds that sticks her head in the ground" Namine muses

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's all your fault the plan didn't work" Yuffie accuses sitting next to Riku, "Hey it's not my fault he doesn't want to come to terms with what he felt and there's nothing I can do with that besides I doubt she'll even remember because you had to get her drunk" Yuffie glares at him, "Hey how was I suppose to know she was that much of a lightweight!?"

"You're her friend, that's something you should know" she smacks his head turning her head away from him, "Lover's spat?" Terra asks walking towards them as Yuffie laughs, "Uh, no we just like to argue it's our thing" Riku smirks, "Yeah this girl sure is a handful but you know that" she stomps on his foot under the table and he shoots her a quick glare, "in fact we were about to hit the dance floor, come on Riku" she pulls him from the table leading him to the dance floor he just shrugs following her leaving her ex standing at the table.

"So what's the story behind you and that guy?" Yuffie huffs, "he's a jerk okay and you're a jerk so stop talking to me" she starts walking away when he pulls her back, "Hey girlfriend, remember your ex is watching us so if you don't want him bothering you be a pleasant whatever you are and stay for a dance" she rolls her eyes, "Fine" the music changes from a fast paced song to a slow one, "Just my luck" she says to herself annoyed, "So are you going to tell me?" she sighs giving in, "Fine I'll tell you. I met him last year over spring break and we dated over the summer. He was charming and I fell for it, I should have known once a player always a player. I dumped him because he cheated on me"

"Well you're better off without that loser attached to your hip. So now I get it, that's why you hate me so much, because I'm a player" she laughs, "Buddy that's only one reason why I hate you in a book of thousands" he laughs, "Whatever, you know Cloud and Namine are convinced you have feelings for me" she scoffs as he quickly spins her, "Yeah I do have feelings for you, you're annoying, egotistical, over confident and a jerk" she says listing off the reasons she didn't find him appealing, "Yeah I know you've told me but your mom loves me so it looks like not all the ladies in your family have bad taste in men" he mentions from the night he stayed at her house, "My mom has the brain intellect of a women over forty that would love any guy that she wasn't married to" she retorts

"It looks like Terra still wants to be with you" he mentions peering over watching the guy stare intently at Yuffie and glare daggers at him, "That's too bad because as far as he knows I'm taken and I would never get back together with him. I am not one of those weak minded girls!" she states looking at Riku, "Yeah you sure are a freak" she lightly nudges him in the ribs as he smirks, "I'm not a freak you're just upset because I don't find you attractive"

"Now you're just lying, there's absolutely no one that doesn't find me attractive" she laughs, "Well buddy you just met her, I know your ego's big and all but you need to learn to take rejection" he pulls her closer to him, "Maybe you should just accept the fact that you might not be so different from everyone else" she intently stares into his eyes narrowing hers, "I'm an individual and that's what I like about myself" he did have magnificent eyes, she would give him that. It was like looking into the oceans located off the Caribbean so clear and the prettiest shade of aqua, "Okay I'll give you the fact that you're an individual but it doesn't mean you don't like something's that most people happen to like"

"You're right, I do like showers like most people and remote controllers and cheese" she smiles, "Yup maybe you're right, you sure are weird" she glares at him, "What? Aren't you the one that wants to be an individual?" Riku says trying to bother her, "Why are you such an ass?" he smirks knowing he's gotten under her skin, "Why are you such a prude?"

"I'm not a prude and you don't even know me so shut up" Yuffie sticks her tongue out at him, "Very mature, are you pleased with yourself?" she nods her head, "Come on pretty boy get off your high horse you're not that attractive so loosen up, at least your hair is nice only because you spend an unhealthy amount of time on it" Riku trips her as they dance catching her so she doesn't hit the ground she just smiles stomping on his foot he flinches in pain, "I can't wait, maybe Selphie will make up for being so evil and cut off your hair" she says touching it feeling surprised, "it's so soft" she whispers

"You're just jealous my hair is better than yours" she sweat drops, "There's so much wrong in just that sentence" he smirks, "There's so much wrong with you if you don't find me attractive" she laughs, "Seriously sure you have amazing eyes and your kind of cute but your personality needs some major work"

"I'm glad most girls aren't like you, you're annoying" he looks around the room searching for Ellie, "If you're looking for that one girl you should leave alone because she's really nice, well she's not here" the song felt like it would last forever, "This is pure hell" she says looking at the floor, "You're right I know I'm that hot" he says to bother her. She spots Terra still watching them, "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Now you know how I feel" he jokes as she glares at him, "Look it's probably because we don't make the most convincing couple, we fight too much you should have just said Sora was your boyfriend he does a good job at that. Remember there's a reason I don't have girlfriends, I like having my options open and pretending to be your boyfriend sure does limit me" Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Can't you keep it in your pants for more than one day?"

"Let's just finish this stupid dance" after a few more seconds the song ends, "Well now, I'm out of here" Riku says walking away from Yuffie as she stands there when Terra approaches him, "I know what game you and her are trying to play, it's obvious you two are not together, never once in my life have I seen a pair of people so incompatible. Move over, I'd like to get my girlfriend back" Riku shrugs, "Whatever you can have her" Terra proceeds and walks over to Yuffie who just storms off upset.

Riku sighs why did he care enough to actually go after her? She would probably be pissed at him but hell he didn't want to be her fake boyfriend in the first place. He finally found her sitting on the kitchen counter, "What are you doing?" he asks, "Just leave me alone" she whispers looking at the floor. He walks over and leans against the counter she's sitting on, "Why are you so mean to me?" she asks looking at him sounding hurt. Riku sighs moving to stand in front of her, "Look I know I'm an asshole, but you've got to admit you're not so nice to me either" she lets out a little laugh, "But you do deserve it" he pulls her off the counter, "Come on" he says, "What are you doing?" she asks as he turns the lights on, "It's late, I'm hungry, and we're in a kitchen"

"Fine what are we making?" she asks smiling, "Just sit tight and it'll be a surprise" Kourtney eyes him suspiciously watching him take out different ingredients and some cooking utensils, "How can I sit tight if you're the one that pulled me off the counter to begin with?" She asks with a big smile on her face. He looks up at her placing an egg down walking back over to her. He places his hands on her waist feeling her tense up caught a little off guard, "You know you complain too much" she stares straight at him feeling her face turn warm, he was so close to her, "I wouldn't complain so much if you weren't so wishy washy, do you even know what you want?" she asks getting quieter as he nods his head, "I know what I want, do you know what you want?"

Yuffie hesitates as he leans in closer pressing her against the counter placing his lips against hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas takes a glance inside the cabin watching Namine stumble in towards Kairi and Sora. He turns back towards the woods and begins walking through them, making it to a clearing where someone was sitting on a rock. He couldn't believe it, what was he doing there? Well there was only one way to find out why he'd come all this way. Roxas approaches the guy not really wanting to talk to him, maybe he could keep up his facade. He couldn't believe he'd almost tolled Namine the truth, it's not like she remember either way but the fact that he was willing to do that spoke more than he wanted it to.

"Xemnas, what the hell are you doing here?" He asks standing next to him. Xemnas smirks wiping off his hands hopping off of the rock, "I heard you lost your memory, so I was just here to recap and help you remember a few things" Roxas knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit, "Look I'm not interested so just lay off" he turns away from his heading back towards the woods, "You see, now I have a problem with that. You say you don't remember anything but come on Roxas we both know that's bullshit" Roxas stops in his tracks as Xemnas steps closer to him, "When you sign up for a mission, you have to complete it. That's the way it goes. We didn't go to all of this trouble for you to screw it all up for some girl"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Roxas protests as Xemnas smacks him over the head, "I'm not stupid and I know you better than you think. You must really like this girl to be willing to get on the boss's bad side to protect her" Roxas turns back around to face Xemnas, "I don't like her, she's just another girl and I don't feel like messing with her anymore so deal with it. Find someone else to do your dirty work. Besides why should I listen to a boss that I've never met?"

Xemnas laughs circling him, "You don't want to be on his bad side, things such as what happened to Zac, happen because well let's just say he was a traitor and betrayed us. He had a fitting punishment and if you don't go through with this plan we'll find someone else who will. And what's more we'll tell little Nami all about you and she'll hate you forever. Besides she's not even the main target and you know that. She's more like a casualty of war so get a pair of balls and fucking finish this mission before we tell her everything" Roxas glares at him, "How did you know that I didn't forget everything?"

Xemnas shakes his head, "Come on I didn't really know I was just fishing and you fell for it. Don't waste our time and just do what you're told. You have until the night of the stupid lame ass school dance to set everything in motion. Don't make me regret telling you this and consider it a warning" Xemnas walks off into the woods leaving Roxas alone. Damn, he tried so hard to convince everyone that he forgot, now what was he going to do?

"Is it true?" Roxas get's startled jumping a little bit turning to see where the voice was coming from. Sora walks towards him in the moonlight, "Is what true?" he asks leaning against the rock that Xemnas was previously on, "That you remember everything? That you've been lying to all of us? That you never left your little group even when you said you did? That you're planning to do something to Namine?" Sora could feel his blood boil, he couldn't believe it but this was Roxas he was talking about. He should have know better.

"You don't understand, yes I lied about forgetting you guys but I did it so I don't have to do anything to Namine. She's good and I don't want to be responsible for ruining that and not it's not because I like her or anything like that. It's because she's nice and she doesn't deserve something like that happening to her especially from me" Roxas sighs, this was all getting a little too complicated for him.

"Are you going to tell everyone the truth now?" Sora looks at the green grass blades not so sure what to think, "No, they can't find out. Not yet at least, look I'll try to fix this but I can't do that with everyone bombarding me with why I was lying in the first place" Sora nods trying to understand his cousin's reasoning, "Fine, I won't say anything right now but you'd better tell everyone eventually" Roxas agrees, "Sorry about acting like I hated you again, although it was kind of fun fighting with you and Riku for a change."

Sora laughs, "Yeah, it brought me back to old times but I like this version of you better" he purposely bear hugs Roxas who just shoves him off, "I still don't like it when you do that" Sora smiles, "I know but just wait one day you'll accept it" Roxas just shakes his head, "Come on let's go back to the cabin, the girls are probably wondering where we're at" They both head back into the woods and make it to the cabin.

They walk in to find Namine sleeping in Roxas' bed, "Sorry, she didn't want to get out of your bed" Kairi says lying down on her own bed with Fiona. Roxas shrugs, "That's fine, I'll just sleep on hers for tonight" he walks over and pulls her blanket up to cover her, she probably kicked off while she was asleep, that one drink sure did get to her very fast. Yuffie must have put something in it unless she really was this much of a lightweight which is hard to believe. Roxas takes a seat and lie's down on Namine's bed. He had a lot to think about, this definitely didn't help especially with the tournament continuing the next day.

"What's wrong with him?" Kairi whispers as Sora yawns a little, "Ah, I don't know it's just Roxas" Kairi couldn't help but worry about her blonde friend she could always tell when there was something stirring beneath the surface. She'd have to ask him about it later, it's not like Sora could read minds.

"I'm hungry" Sora says rubbing his stomach to get a pillow in his face from Kairi who was still upset with his untimely act of pulling sleeping beauty, "Ow, Kai what was that for?" he asks rubbing his face feeling more awake, "That was for being a fatty and only thinking for yourself" she quickly covers up sticking her tongue out at him, "Your lucky you have Fiona right there or you'd be screaming bloody mercy" he says poking her nose, "Oh, is that a threat?" she asks mockingly smiling, "Just you wait" Sora stands up and heads to his own bed across from hers. Roxas sighs thinking to himself, what the hell was he going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku propped Yuffie back on the counter as he continued his assault on her lips as she runs her hands through his surprisingly soft hair, he wasn't kidding, his hair was pretty amazing. Yuffie felt herself pulling him closer with her legs, she couldn't explain what was going on. Him kissing her just sent shivers down her spine it was like the perfect combination of fire and ice and for some odd reason she couldn't get enough.

"Hey Yuff-" the door is thrown open as Aqua steps in and they immediately part from each other, "I'm so sorry, I'll just be going, um again sorry" Aqua quickly says, "Aqua it's okay nothing was going on" Yuffie quickly says as Riku runs a hand through his hair but Aqua had already ran out. Yuffie and Riku stood there awkwardly for a few moments not sure what to say, "I'm not hungry, so I'll see you later" she says quickly running out of the kitchen leaving Riku alone.

"What the hell was that?" Riku asks to himself, he had no idea what had come over him or possessed him to kiss the bubbly brunette. At least she was shocked quiet for once, heck maybe he should kiss her more often that way she wouldn't have enough time to bother him. But it was something more than that and he knew he felt it. Maybe Cloud wasn't so wrong after all. But he wasn't ready for any of this. Come one it's him, the player, the womanizer, the jerk, he couldn't change who he was and he knew that Yuffie didn't necessarily like who he was.

"Whatever it's not my problem" Riku decides going back to what he had set out to do originally and cook up some waffle's maybe some food could help him think clearly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie walks out into the dining hall where everyone was located giving her weird looks, oh great they probably knew. She walks over to where Aqua was standing, "Did you tell anyone what you just saw in there?" she asks shaking the girl, "No, I didn't but Selphie was behind me and she took one look and came out here to tell everyone, I'm sorry" Yuffie groans smacking her forehead, "I'm going to head back to the cabin I don't feel so much in the partying mood anymore" she says waving bye and heading back.

The cabin was dark when she made it back slowly sneaking in trying not to wake anyone up. She slowly crept towards her bed almost screaming when something grabs a hold of her wrist. She sees a small light flicker and takes a look at the person grabbing on to her, "Namine?" the blonde smiles at her, "Tell me how was your night?" she asks clutching on to her head, it hadn't been long but it was already pounding. Yuffie heads to the back of the cabin getting her some water bringing it back and laying on the same bed with her, "Well it was really crazy" Yuffie says handing her the water that she gladly drinks down, "What happened?" she asks closing her eyes just listening, "I figure you won't remember this anyway so I might as well tell you" she says mysterious

"What?" Namine asks quietly turning towards, "Well um, I can't believe I'm saying this but Riku and I well, we kissed, we kind of made out" she spits out some water shocked trying not to laugh, "Why is that so funny!?" she asks wiping off some of the water, "Come on Yuff you always talk about how much you hate him and now you're making out with him? It's pretty funny" Yuffie smiles starting to laugh herself, "You're right it is kind of funny, let's just go to bed. I'm so beat and all I want to do now is sleep" Yuffie hops off of Namine's bed and heads towards her own bed lying down. She closes her eyes still remembering how his lips felt against hers, it was so wrong and right at the same time. But he was a jerk, he was sometimes even worse than a jerk. It would never work out, he was too much of a player and a good girl can't change a bad boy, not even if she wanted to…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was bright and early when Yuffie hears her alarm, she was kind of dreading this day. There was not a single excuse she could find as to why she had kissed him, heck she couldn't blame drinking, or even the wind. She slowly gets up getting off of the top bunk ready to wake the dreaded pretty boy and get the conversation over with. Maybe he was enough of a jerk to just pretend that it didn't happen, maybe that was for the best. She takes a deep breath in opening her eyes to an empty bed. Is it possible that he had left without her? She shrugs quickly getting ready and heading out to the dining hall.

She walks to the dining hall knowing that what waited behind the doors could be a nightmare straight out of a fairy tale. Riku happens to be leaning against the kitchen door entrance smirking when Yuffie comes in through the dining room doors with a pissed off look on her face pushing herself past him into the kitchen, "So it's nice to see you finally came to your senses and realized that I am the best person in this place" Riku says teasing her, "shut up and don't talk to me" she says with a glare on her face, "Hey you were the one that wanted me to kiss you" Yuffie places down a pot spinning around mouth wide open, "Excuse me you're the one who kissed me"

"Well then you have bad memory, just admit you were into me last night" Yuffie downright refused to let his ego get any bigger than it already was, "Yeah right, I have not nor shall I ever be into you it's more like you were into me" she challenges right back wanting to smack that smug look off of his face, "Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start believing it but from where I see it you're just in denial. Look it's not like I want to be with you or anything weird like that I just want to make a point that even you 'Mrs. I have not nor shall never be into you' was actually into me"

"Oh dear you just broke my heart because yes how did you know that I wanted to be with you and you know get married have children and live happily ever after? Oh wait I remember in the end of fairy tales the princess is supposed to marry the prince not the asshole who thinks he's the freaking wholly grail" she exaggerates throwing her arms up into the air

"Well if you were to take off your glasses" Riku says getting quickly cut off by Yuffie "I'm not wearing glasses!" she yells getting pretty annoyed with him by this point, "It's an expression, and you say you're smart but that's beside the point and the point is wait I don't like the point I'm making so you are right I'd rather be the frog that get's with the princess rather than the sucker, I mean prince that marries her" He smirks

"You two shut up you both wanted to kiss each other" Axel mentions wiping the sleepy look off of his face, "No I did not want to kiss him, wait a minute where's Demyx?" Yuffie asks looking around the perimeter trying to change the subject, "Ahh it's a long story but he won't be joining us this morning, but back to your little lovers spat" Axel smirks, "How about we just pretend that last night never happened?" Yuffie suggests, "That's fine with me, it's not like you're that special anyway" Riku shrugs indifferently taking out his phone, "Great then because I don't want anyone to know that I would ever even consider kissing an asshole like you, and excuse me but I'm not in the mood for cooking today so have fun" Yuffie tosses the pan on the counter hanging her apron walking out of the kitchen sure everyone already knew what had happened between them thanks to Selphie but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to try to deny it.

"And this is why I don't have girls as friends"Axel mentions with a smart look on his face, "She'll get over it and besides she's always hated me so what do I care? It's just another thing to argue over, and what about that blonde chick? Her names like Larxene or something, she's your friend isn't she?" Riku inquires as Demyx runs into the kitchen, "No! Don't tell me Larxene is here to punish me for what I did?! Hide me! Tell her I'm sorry!" Demyx yells trying to fit himself into a cabinet, "I don't even want to know" Riku says getting back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine quickly opens her eyes trying to recall the nights past events. She sits up a little too quickly making herself feel a little dizzy she just closes her eyes grabbing onto her head to stop the spinning, "Here, this should make you feel better" Namine looks up to see Roxas handing her a cup of something she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was in. She takes a drink and crinkles up her nose, it didn't taste good at all, "I know it doesn't taste good but trust me, it'll clear up any hangover symptoms you have"

"Thanks" She says quickly downing it handing him the cup when she finished. She takes a look around the room and everything seemed to be on the opposite side when she realizes she must have taken his bed last night when she was falling over, "I'm so sorry for taking your bed, please don't tell me I did anything weird last night, or anything too embarrassing?" she says wondering what type of things she could have said while under the influence.

"Nah, it's not a problem I just took your bed, which was actually more comfortable than mine. And as for last night well you didn't say anything weird other than wanting to be in a fairy tale" she laughs a little feeling relieved that she didn't tell him about her feelings or anything like that, "You're a very bad drinker" he states taking a seat on his bed next to her as she chuckles a little, "I don't really like drinking but that must have been a very strong drink to get me like that" she says as they hear the door slam.

"What are you doing back here?" Namine asks as Yuffie stomps over to her bed, "Ugh it's that damn pretty boy he just makes me so mad and I want to kill him" she crosses her arms over her chest huffing sitting on her bed, "I'll let you two girls talk" Roxas says heading out of the cabin quietly. Namine crawls out of the bed making sure not to wake anyone - unlike the loud Yuffie - and a huge grin comes across her face as she approaches Yuffie leaving her friend in a wide eye shocked look that she had never managed to get out of Yuffie before and boy did she like it.

"You mean you want to kiss him" she rubs it in as Yuffie feels her world tumbling, "No but you… you were drunk and you're not suppose to remember" Yuffie says barely lifting a finger, "Aww Yuff you two would be so adorable if you finally admitted your feelings for one another" Namine urges ignoring her previous statement, "Yeah I have feelings for him but they're not the ones you imagine I have for him"

"My best friend has finally found love, this is great" Namine smiles putting her arms around Yuffie in a forced happy hug, "Woah wait a minute there, no there's no love there's no nothing! All there is a very angry me and a very annoying him and just no forget everything that happened last night because it never happened! That's right it was just some weird dream and since we're really close friends practically sisters we shared the same dream and therefore that's why you know it and it still means it never happened!" Yuffie concludes feeling more relieved, "You do realize that's a lie" Kairi pipes up from across her bed, "You just had to go and pop my happy bubble now didn't you? Couldn't you just have let me live that dream for at least a minute?" Yuffie pretends to cry, "You were the one who woke me up so put up with it" Kairi says taking a look at the clock, "Well I'm going back to bed but I agree with Nami you two, perfect"

"Why is she in such a bad mood?" Yuffie asks concerned, "It's a long story but if we get out of here we can probably get her to talk about it" Yuffie smirks evilly taking a rope out from under her bed, "Why do you have a rope?" Namine asks eyeing the random tool, sometimes Yuffie just baffled her, "This is my safety rope, don't you carry one?" Namine shakes her head no as Yuffie stares at her like a crazy person because it's oh so normal and practical to have rope everywhere you need it, "Don't tell you're going to use it on Kairi" Namine disapproves getting a few coats ready to head outside, "Namine…. don't move" Yuffie warns as she stands in place terrified of what was behind her.

"Lolly that's where you went" a sleeping Sora reaches out for Namine's head as Yuffie quickly slides past her tackling him to the bed tying him down, "See I told you the rope would come in handy, psh and you thought I was a crazy person" Namine laughs, "I stand corrected" she says smiling at her somewhat eccentric friend.

They carefully get Kairi up without waking up Fiona and they all head down to the dining hall for some early breakfast, "So Kai, do you want to tell us what's going on?" Namine asks politely trying not to pry the information out of her, "Come on tell us what's bothering you and if it's a guy I'm willing to beat him up" Yuffie enthusiastically shakes her fist in the air as Kairi let's out a big sigh. If only they knew what was really going on inside of her head and she still couldn't believe it herself, Sora was such a dork.

"How about we get some breakfast first and then I'll let you in on what happened last night" Kairi puts on a small smile not really feeling in the mood to explain what went on the night before.

The three girls walk into the dining hall when Riku walks out to see who it is, "You came back? I knew you couldn't resist" he teases Yuffie still smirking making Yuffie's urge to kill him stronger, "No I did not come back for you retard"

Axel comes running out of the Kitchen with Demyx right behind him, "We're gonna want to get out of here now!" they all look confused as the guys run outside when they hear a little ticker. The girls look at each other before running as fast as they can barley making outside as an explosion ripples out through woods knocking them behind a bush. They turn to see a demolished dining hall before slowly turning to look at Axel who just shrugs, "This is why you don't let a pyro work in a place that contains high levels of fire or explosives"

"What are you talking about? How did you manage to do that?" Kairi asks wide eyed slowly standing up, "I'm pretty creative" Axel says taking a look at his handy work, "He can burn things with his mind.." Demyx says completely freaked out. Namine shakes her head disapprovingly as Riku pulls Yuffie to her feet, "You okay?" he asks as she wipes her hands on her shorts, "I'm fine" she says walking away from him just making him laugh, he really did get on her nerves.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Roxas asks looking at them, approaching from the campsite

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Sephiroth stood outside of the bus, "Since our camping trip has come to a sudden halt… I've decided that the winners of the tournament is cabin 15. Now everyone get on the bus and don't bother me!" he yells quickly getting into the bus before the hordes of students follow. Namine patiently stood behind a few people with Yuffie next to her occupied with putting away her rope. Namine nudges her a little when she see's Yuffie's ex approaching them. Yuffie looks up and sighs annoyed she didn't want to talk to him, "So I guess you and that guy are really dating. I thought it was an act, but I just wanted to say it was nice seeing you and I'm still sorry"

"Look, let's just let it be water under the bridge" Terra smiles at her and she smiles back as he waves her off going to his separate bus. Namine smiles looking up at the sunny day, "So, are you going to sit with your boyfriend?" she teases making Yuffie slowly turn around and glare at her, "No, he's not my boyfriend and he never will be" Namine gently pat's her back, "Sure he's not. Last time I checked you didn't make out with guys you didn't like" Yuffie and Namine get momentarily distracted by Riku walking by them in pursuit of the girl he had met there.

"Come on Ellie, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He asks genuinely confused as to why the girl that was so into him was now giving him the cold shoulder, "I don't want anything to do with you. You kissed your own cousin! That's disgusting, so just leave me alone!" she yanks her hand out of his grip stomping off towards her own separate bus, "But she wanted me to kiss her! And she's not really my cousin, she was twice removed and not related by blood" He yells sighing as Roxas walks up beside him patting his back, "Just let her go, besides what you just said, well it's not helping you"

"But she was so hot and into me" Riku says expressing his displeasure at the current situation, "Too bad you kissed your so called 'cousin', now why don't you just get on over there and really get to know your knew girlfriend" Roxas teases pointing towards Yuffie and Namine. Riku looks at the girls and get's a smirk on his face, "Only if you tell your girlfriend that you really like her" he says shoving him towards the girls almost making him fall on his face, "Damn it" he mumbles to himself making his way to the yellow bus leaning against it, waiting to get on.

Riku walks over to Yuffie and Namine, "You know it's your fault why no girl around here wants anything to do with me" He accuses pointing straight at Yuffie who just laughs, "Man, if I'd known that girls would treat you this way by just kissing you, I would have done it a long time ago" a pair of girls look at the pair awkwardly walking off whispering about the two, "The problem isn't that we kissed. Hell I kiss a lot of girls, the problem is that they think we're related. Which means no guy will probably want anything to do with you either" Yuffie pauses thinking to herself turning pale, "You jerk! Why did you tell everyone we were related!?" she says smacking his shoulder, "It's okay, I think I just might have a way to solve this"

Riku takes a few steps away from her proudly announcing, "It's okay everyone, she's my lesbian cousin" Yuffie's eyes almost pop out of her head as she smacks him over the head with some force, "You asshole!" she yells as he grabs onto his head, "Hey I said I'd solve it, I didn't say I'd solve it for you" Namine slowly steps away from the pair not daring to turn her back on them. She knew once she did Yuffie would realize she wasn't there and be all over her. She bumps into someone quickly turning around to apologize seeing it's Roxas, "Oh hey, sorry about that I was just trying to sneak away from those two" Namine gestures towards the two still arguing, "Come on let's find a seat" he says getting into the bus leaving Yuffie and Riku to their antics.

"Ugh! Just stop talking to me!" Yuffie throws her arms to her head covering her ears blocking him out turning around to find a missing Namine, "Hey where did Namine go?" she asks quickly scanning the surrounding area, "She probably got tired of you to" he says walking past her onto the bus she glares at him stepping onto the bus almost running right into him, "What's the holdup Rasputin?" Riku pauses and turns to look at her, "First of all I'm surprised you know who that is, and I don't have a huge harry beard, that look just doesn't do it for me" Yuffie chuckles, "Are you sure?" he just pushes her a little taking a seat behind Roxas and Namine as Yuffie takes the seat in front of them.

Mr. Sephiroth takes a look into the bus eyeing Yuffie and Riku, "Flower boy and girl! Sit together!" he orders, "Mr. Sephiroth I was waiting for an attractive female to sit next to me not Yossarian" Riku speaks without taking his eyes off of his phone. Yuffie crosses her arms across her chest, "Mr. Sephiroth I'm not sitting next to that thing unless you give me fifty dollars" Mr. Sephiroth couldn't believe it, these kids would dare defy him? What was wrong with them? He takes a look at the dirty bus floor before slowly lifting his head giving the pair the most menacing look that read, 'If you don't do what I say I'm going to take out my boom stick and I'll be done with both of you and bury you both in the woods behind my house.

Not even five seconds past before the two were scrambling into one another seats happening to land on Namine and Roxas while on their mad dash to each other's seats, "Hi there," Yuffie says looking up at Namine hanging upside down making the her laugh. Roxas lightly shoves Riku causing him to fall off of him onto the dirty floor, "Thanks" he says sarcastically getting up and sitting next to Yuffie who laughs at him, "You have dirty bus germs!" she says as he gets an evil look on his face, "No, Iku don't you even think of it!" she threatens pushing herself against the bus window as he pulls her into a tight hug, "NOOOO! I've got bus germs and pretty boy germs!" she yells trying to get out of his grip, "This is going to be a long trip" Namine says looking at Roxas who just smirks, "Well we won't let them ruin it."

Kairi carefully navigates her way to the seat right behind of Namine and Roxas with Sora close behind her. The pair take a seat as she pops her head in between the two, "So are you two finally dating?" she asks hanging over the back of the seat smiling widely. Roxas slowly turns his head to look at her, "Kairi, don't you have something better to do than to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" he asks in a not so nice tone of voice. Kairi laughs ruffling his head, "Aww poor Roxy doesn't want me in his business, it's fine I can take a hint" she says sitting back down in her seat as he fixes his hair, he never liked it when people ruffled his head it made him feel like a kid again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting and it made a beautiful red orange hue over Twilight Town; after all it was best known for this time of day. Namine sat in the passenger seat as Yuffie drove them back to her house, she couldn't wait to be living with her best friend, although she could live without the torment of Namine reminding her of her previous encounter with Riku. Namine smiled at her as they pull into her driveway, "I don't think my mom's home so we can do whatever we want!" Yuffie yell's excited

"Hey we should have invited Kairi to come over" Namine suggest getting out of the car shutting the door. Yuffie laughs, "That was my same idea, so I already texted her and she said she'll be here in a little bit" They hear the door open as Vincent steps out of the house with his current flavor of the week.

"So you'll call me right?" The girl had a sweet voice and Yuffie couldn't help but feel bad for her, there was no way in hell that jerk would call her at all. Vince puts the most attractive look on his face, "You know what's it's like, but I had a great time" he quickly opens the cab door for her and waving the cab driver off. Yuffie shoves her way past him purposely bumping his shoulder, "You are such an ass" she says upset walking into her house.

"Hey Vince" Namine gives him a slightly sympathetic look as he shrugs his shoulders closing the door.

Yuffie quickly begins unpacking her camp clothes when Namine walks into her room shutting the door as she watches her friend angrily stuff clothing into the dressers. Namine knew what was coming, "He makes me so mad, that poor girl is going to have her heart broken. The worst part is that he doesn't even care!" Namine silently listens to her friend go on about how wrong her cousin is and that she can't believe she's related to him when they hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Namine says quickly running down the stairs opening the door to Kairi, "Hey! So what are we doing on our girls night?" She winks at Namine making her laugh, "As of right now we are currently listen to Yuffie rant about her cousin, but we'll move to a more favorable topic soon enough" Namine helps Kairi bring her things into Yuffie's room

"Hey Kai!" Yuffie's downright sour mood suddenly turns back into it's normally bubbly state, "So are you going to tell us what happened that got you so down earlier?" Kairi takes a seat on the bed grabbing a pillow and shoving it against her face laying back down on the bed to express her frustration, "It can't be that bad" Namine says sitting near the two on the floor. Kairi sits up removing the pillow, "So the good thing is that I told Sora how I felt about him" Yuffie begins squealing a big smile on her face, "Aww"

"I'm so proud of you, you finally told him how you feel. So how did he react?" Namine asks shifting her feet, "I honestly don't know because the idiot was asleep! ugh! Just my luck I finally tell him and he happens to be sleeping!" The three girls take a look at each other before bursting out laughing, "Leave it to Sora" Namine says wiping the tears off of her face, she couldn't believe it.

"Let's go downstairs and find something to eat, maybe some ice cream will make you feel better" Yuffie leads the three of them down into the kitchen and begins rummaging through her fridge pulling out various things to put on top of the ice cream. There's a loud knock on the door and the three girls look at each other, "Not it!" Yuffie yells touching her nose, Kairi and Namine hesitate looking at each other, "Not it!" Kairi yells copying Yuffie's gesture, "Fine I'll get it" Namine lets out a little laugh heading to the door.

She opens it to see Roxas standing right in front of her, "Roxas? What are you doing here?" He runs a hand through his hair preoccupied with some thought, "Namine, I really need to talk to you, right now. Can you come with me?" Namine hesitates for a moment before nodding her head and following him to his car. She would just text Yuffie and tell her that she'd be back in a while; avoid all the questions she and Kairi would have for her. She'd never seen Roxas like this before and she knew something was wrong, but what could it be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: AHHHHH! Now what could our Roxy have in Store for our little Nami?**

**Roxas: I know haha**

**Yuffie glares over at Riku**

**Riku: What's your problem**

**Yuffie: Where do I even start?! You're such an ass**

**Riku: Yup, one that you made out with**

**Yuffie: I only did it because it was in the script**

**Riku: Just keep telling yourself that**

**Namine: What I want to know is how did Axel manage to blow up the dining hall**

**Axel: That was simple I just made some explosives and placed them in a slow cooker**

**Kairi: Why would you do that?**

**Axel shrugs**

**Axel: I like fire, and explosions cause them**

**Roxas: Don't even bother trying to understand, it's pointless. I've known the guy for years and I still can't figure it out.**

**Kairi: I'm still angry that Sora was asleep. Hey if he was asleep during this conversation how many other time were you sleeping?**

**Kairi looks at Sora who's napping at the break table **

**Me: So I've been pondering these past few weeks and I'm honestly undecided what to do and maybe all of you can help me. I'm torn on whether I want to make a sequel to this story. If you think I should just let me know and soon. As I mentioned last time this story is drawing closer to an end and if you want a sequel I need to know because based on whether you do or don't will decide how this story ends or continues. This would be very much appreciated! And as some of you know from the previous time, anyone who reviews this chapter will get a special sneak peek to the next one! I'll just private message you and if you don't have an account then just leave me your email and then I'll send it to you!**

**Sora suddenly wakes up from his nap with his face drawn on. Everyone starts laughing immediately**

**Sora: What's so funny**

**Kairi slips the permanent marker into her pocket sneaking out of the room**

**Axel: Don't forget to review or I'll use my mind powers to burn you**

**Demyx: I didn't believe him at first but it's true! His pyro power has evolved! Everyone run for the hills!**

**Me: Until next time! :)**


	28. Remembrance

**Me: Hey Everyone! I know it's been a very long time but trust me when I say that this chapter was a big challenge for me to write because I wanted to get it just right. A lot of the details I had to check and recheck just to make sure it was all in sync but I really think that this one will be one of your favorite chapter's because it has plenty of story plot points!**

**Roxas: Can I just tell them what's going on?**

**Me: No!**

**Sora: What about me? I do play a big part here after all**

**Kairi: You're not the only one**

**Riku: We all know that I'm the star of the show!**

**Yuffie: Just shut up IKU!**

**Riku: Stop calling me that Yossarian!**

**Yuffie: If you stop calling me that then maybe we'll have an agreement**

**Riku: Really?**

**Yuffie: Nope! But the look on your face was so worth it! Haha**

**Me: So in other news, I was still a little on the fence of wether or not I wanted to write a ****sequel to this story but I have something to ask you guys! Do you want me to continue part two within this story or do you just want me to make up a whole new story document?**

**Namine: Wait! Before you say that there are a few other things that you should mention!**

**Me: Oh Yeah! I already almost forgot! So I've been working on another two stories and one of the is called Ominence Revenance and the other is called Cheats and Masks. I think if you enjoyed this story as much as I have you will definitely enjoy Cheats and Masks! It's pretty much another high school story but it's set in a Private Boarding school. Roxy here is our main character and he's some prestigious rich boy and he's got a lot to learn. The gist of it is something happens to where he loses all his money (not going to tell you how that happens now you must read to find out!) and it's just going to be really cool!**

**Roxas: I guess so**

**Me: An you still get our wonderful commentary! In both of these stories! I'll tell you more about Ominence Revenance down below and I'll leave both of their links there so you can read it if you want but I do think you'll enjoy them!**

**Sora: Hazzah! Let's get on with the story!**

**Roxas: Hazzah? Really?**

**Sora shrugs turning off the lights**

**Chapter 27: Remembrance**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_There were so many things that I wanted to tell her that day, but nothing __would come out..._

_ My only regret is not telling her sooner. I was once told that my soulmate was near me and I thought I knew who she was. I was wrong. I finally found the right girl but I guess as fate would decide, it wasn't the right time. I find myself going over these same ideas. Could I have done anything to prevent this? Would she even care? I can't answer this but who know what life has in store for us. I should get going, it's almost time. Time for a new adventure..._

_ - Roxas_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Namine sat in the car just waiting for Roxas to say something, but he stayed silent gripping onto the wheel deep in his thoughts. He knew he was probably making her nervous with his silence but he just wasn't sure what he was doing. This was all kind of impulsive, that's the last time he takes any advice from Sora is the only thing he could make his mind on. Heck taking advice from the one guy that's never had a real relationship? He was better off talking to Riku.

They pulled up to a place that Namine wasn't too familiar with, "Let's get out here" He says giving her a smile turning off the car and stepping out. Namine takes one look at the place and smiles. The skate park hadn't changed the only thing that was different was that no one else was there. Namine walked to where Roxas was standing letting out a little chuckle, "There's no way I'd ever forget our encounter here" she states feeling bittersweet knowing he didn't remember what she was talking about. Staring at the ground Namine barely took notice of what was going on around her.

Roxas grabs onto her hand startling her momentarily while leading her down by the river located near the skate park. At the edge of the hill was a painting set with all the different colors of the rainbow and paint brushes set up. Namine's eyes light up as she turns to look at Roxas with a questioning look on her face, "What's all this?" she asks as they stop near the painting set. Roxas takes a deep breath, "Namine you know there's a reason that I wanted to talk to you and this is part of it." Roxas gestures to their surrounding area, "I remember, you, me, and everything"

It takes Namine a few moments to process the words that had just come out of his mouth, "I can't believe" Namine says barely above a whisper, "Look, I'm s-" Roxas is cut of by Namine throwing her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug, he hugs her back holding her in his arms, "I knew you'd remember eventually, I really missed you" Roxas looks into the distance to a tree where Xemnas steps out from taking a look at the pair receiving a glare from Roxas. He nods his head before disappearing back to where he had come from.

"I'd say the same but it's not like you've been gone in my head and I have to apologize for the Ass I've been" she pulls back a little to look at his face and for a second she could see an emotion that she'd never seen on him: regret.

"Well you remember we kind of already establish that you're an ass" Namine's eyebrows perk up as a cute sinister smile appears on her face as Roxas lifts his brows and narrows his eyes at her, "Oh really now?" he says in a playful tone as she bites her bottom lip nodding her head trying to keep herself from laughing. He immediately begins to tickle her as she squirms trying to get away managing to knock them both to the ground on the soft grass.

"I give!" she yells laughing as he stops his torment lying on his back, "So you going to paint me something?" he asks staring up into the clouds, "Well I do have a lovely paint station set up" Namine turns around lying on her stomach scooting closer towards him, "I'm glad you like it" he looks up at the blonde. She was so happy you could see it on her face. He had forgotten what it felt like, to really mean something to another person. He pulls her towards him kissing her sweet lips.

"Aww, look at the lovely couple" the voice made Roxas' head snap up immediately looking at the one person he didn't ever want to see, "What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas asks in a low annoyed tone. Ventus smiles ignoring his younger brother looking at Namine, "How are you Namine? My little bro treating you good?" she smiles a little awkwardly, "I'm good, and yes he is"

"Stop ignoring me and tell me what you want" Roxas speaks slowly and clearly to get his point across. Ven's demeanor switches from his relaxed mood into a more serious one as he walks closer to the pair, "You know you've caused me a whole deal of trouble trying to track you down. What I've been trying to tell you is that our Father, he's out of prison. I heard he's back in town and he's looking for you. Just wanted you to know so watch out for him. If he gives you any trouble just give me a call, I'm out of here" Ven stalks off out of sight, he didn't really want to be around Roxas at the moment, it really just brought back painful memories of what he did to his younger brother. He already had too much stuff to deal with. He'd make sure Marluxia would look out for him for the time being because as luck would have it, he had to leave town for some personal business.

Roxas was silent zoning out just keeping his thoughts to himself, he practically jumped out of his skin when he felt something touch his shoulder. His head snaps towards the hand, "Sorry" Namine says taking her hand back as he shakes his head, "That's fine, I'm just…. I don't know" Namine knew there really wasn't anything she could say, this was a big blow to Roxas and even he didn't know how to react to it.

"How about we just go back home? I can always paint you a picture some other time" she suggests, "Well you're going to be busy tomorrow" Roxas says looking at her while she stares at him confused, "What's tomorrow?" she asks trying to figure out what was going on, "Our first date" Roxas smirks, "Come on let's get out of here" Roxas offers Namine his hand pulling her up and the two quickly pack away the paint set and sit in the car.

The drive back to Yuffie's house was pretty quiet with only a few words being spoken. Roxas was still distracted with the news. He pulls into Yuffie's driveway and walks her to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow at school" she nods her head looking down at their shoes, "Roxas, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you" she hesitantly looks up at him. Roxas pulls her into a hug, "I know, and when I'm ready to talk to you about it, I will" he pulls away giving her a quick peck on the lips before heading to his car and driving away.

Namine let's out a small sigh that she hadn't realized she was holding. She was so happy that Roxas finally remembered everything, she just got him back and now this had to happen. The worst part of it all was that she didn't know what to do or how to help. Being there for him is all that she'd be able to do. It was no use trying to figure it all out now, she turns and opens the door as Yuffie and Kairi both come tumbling out with some clear cups as she eyes them, "Were you just listening?" she asks as the shake their heads

"It's a funny story actually, tell it Yuffie it's always funnier when you tell it" Kairi laughs nudging Yuffie, "Of course it is, so you see, uh we were just on our way to the kitchen and we started talking about what we like to…" Yuffie momentarily pauses as Kairi opens her mouth, "Eat!" she shouts as Yuffie nods her head, "Yes that is what we were discussing when I said, Hey Kai, why don't we just go out to eat? And she agreed, so that's why we were by the door" Yuffie smiles widely proud with her tale as Namine crosses her arms over her chest giving her a stare down, "That doesn't explain the cups you were holding"

"We were holding cups because we don't like the cups they have at the place we were going to go" Kairi says saving their tale, "But now that you're here we can just order in!" Yuffie says hopping up and down excited, "And now you can tell us where you went!" she continues pulling her into the other room.

Namine sat down and told them what had happened at the skatepark, "That was so sweet and I'm glad Roxas finally remembers everything! I was getting tired of his wanting to fight and complain, well he never really stops complaining" Kairi laughs

"While normally I'm totally against watching melodramatic tv series, we have netflix and I'm feeling like we should watch something that can keep even me entertained which is a challenge itself" Yuffie pulls out the TV remote as Kairi get's a sly smile on her face, "Consider that challenge accepted because I have the perfect show, that even you will love" Yuffie hands her the controller, "Alright, show me what you got" Namine laughs at them, "Don't forget, we have school tomorrow" she mentions as they both throw a pillow at her, "Buzz kill" Yuffie says smiling as Kairi pushes play to the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas sat on the roof of the house just looking at the stars wishing he'd been given a different life. It was dark and the pain was deep… some of the only people he cared about were gone. Courtney, his brother, Zac, and other's all have a real family, that's all he ever really wanted. A true father and mother that wouldn't see him as a kid from the wrong side of the tracks or just a bother. Growing up was lonely and even though Demyx and Axel became his family it was never something that could fill that void in his heart.

Namine, that's someone he couldn't stop thinking about. She didn't deserve to be used for the sick pleasure of a twisted man, but there wasn't much he could do to protect her. He tried to pretend he'd forgotten her but that obviously didn't work out in his favor. Not that he really wanted to forget her. If only she could forget him. Maybe things would be different had he not been given his mission.

Roxas sighed and now on top of that he had to deal with his father. He hadn't seen the man since the night he was almost beaten to death. A night that had haunted him for years that would always replay in his head

**Flashback**

It was pouring down rain on the miserable fall day. It was already pretty late and Roxas quickly finished his last chore of the day. The place was spotless and he barely had enough time to fit in homework. Things were a lot harder with his big brother gone. He slowly shut his eyes, the pain was too terrible to think about. A few drops of water splashed on his face waking him up from the terrible memory, "Great, now Dad's going to be mad. I swore I fixed those holes" he said peering up at the ceiling. He quickly ran to the sink opening the cabinet pulling out some rusty steel buckets and placing them right under the drops of water.

The house they lived in was pretty banged up. There were holes in the wall and some of the window panes were completely missing. Roxas and Ventus had boarded up the windows to keep the rain from coming in. The holes were made from the drunken rages that his dad would fly into.

Roxas sat back down on the wobbly chair that was supposed to be fixed a week ago; his father never got around to it. He sat and stared at some of the math problems he still had to finish before he could go to bed but it was hard to concentrate with an empty stomach. He stood back up and headed to the refrigerator already knowing it was a futile move; food wasn't going to magically appear out of nowhere. He opened it his blue eyes hopeful just to be disappointed.

Courtney usually gave him food, but even so it was hard for him to take it from her. She knew that so she started to leave baskets at his house full of different foods. He knew it was her but she never once said anything about it when they were together. He hadn't been able to see her for a while. His dad was really on edge with Ven. He made his way back to the chair sitting down ignoring his aching stomach.

The lights immediately shut off and the only illumination was coming from the thunder that roared outside the house. Of course his Dad forgot to pay the light bill again. Roxas sighed as he looked for some old candles. He couldn't remember where Ven had put them. He walked into his brother's room blindly searching for the candles. He froze when he heard the rattling of a truck. His Dad was home.

Sometimes he'd be in a good mood, after a long day of work and drinking he'd usually pass out without saying a word to him. Roxas stayed quiet as he heard his dad shuffle out of the truck slamming the door mumbling to himself. Roxas wasn't exactly sure but it sounded as if he was arguing with someone outside of the house but then it got quiet again until the house door was being banged on.

"Roxas! Open this damn door!" His dad yelled pounding harder. Roxas braced himself as he walked to the entrance. He hesitated for a moment contemplating not letting him in at all. Roxas knew he was really drunk but opened the door, "What the fuck happened to the lights?!" He roared trying in vain to switch the lights on as Roxas stays quiet and out of the way, "Screw it, I'm hungry" he says pulling out a sandwich. Roxas eyed it in the dimmed light, he was so hungry.

"Dad?" Roxas says quietly not trying to disturb the man, "What?" he asks in an annoyed tone, "I-I-I j-just, uh.." he dad let's out an aggravated sigh, "Just fucking say it already or get the hell out of here" Roxas flinches as his dad walks over to him shoving him against the old refrigerator, "You're so fucking pathetic, how the hell are you my son? You're mother was a whore anyway, you're probably not even my son. I know if you were mine you wouldn't be such a fucking coward"

Roxas looks to the ground as his Dad's attention turns to the buckets on the kitchen table, "What did I ask you to do about that ceiling?" He asks in a deadly tone, "Y-you a-a-asked me to fix it" Roxas replies seeing the sheer anger and hatred in his father's eyes, his own reflecting fear. His Dad grabs ahold of his face and the back of his head dragging him toward the buckets, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT'S FIXED?!" He yells tossing the boy straight into the steel buckets filled with water. Roxas cries out in pain as his dad walks towards him pulling out his belt whipping the boy mercilessly, "I should have let your mom abort you!" He yells continuing his assault.

After being thrown against another wall, Roxas felt himself slipping. It was like he was there in his body but at the same time he wasn't. Everything was a blur and the kicks he received from his father, he could barely feel them anymore. The only comfort in the thought that he might die would be that he would never again have to endure another night with this man who calls himself a father. Any really father wouldn't lay a finger on their child. And then suddenly, the pain stopped. Roxas looked up from the floor that was already covered in blood. He saw someone punching his father, he couldn't see the guy's face but his hair was blonde.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay" those were the words that the mystery man spoke but Roxas was already too out of it to even say thank you.

**End of Flashback**

The police soon arrived and took his father to jail to wait for a trial. The next time Roxas woke up he was in the hospital and Courtney had stopped by to leave him her special apple. Roxas knew this dream would start to haunt him again.

He was startled when he felt an arm on his shoulder, it was Cid, "Hey there, so how you doing?" Cid asks with a serious tone. Roxas was taken aback, he didn't know Cid could be serious let alone have any type of meaningful conversation.

"So you know?" Roxas asks looking at his uncle who shrugs, "He's my brother in law, I was there for your mom's wedding, she was beautiful"

They both stayed silent for a few moments both lost in their own thoughts. Cid never talked much about his friend or his sister, "Roxas, I grew up with your dad and he wasn't always bad. Things happened to him that even he can't comprehend or get over. Listen to me, you're old enough now and you don't have to see him if you don't want to but that's your choice"

"I just find it so surreal, I can't believe that he's finally getting out. He almost killed me…" Roxas brows furrow, "I'm afraid" he admits looking up at his Uncle, "You don't have to be. He can't hurt you if you don't let him. You're not the same kid you were Roxas, I remember the first time I met you. Shy punk. I got along well with your dad when we were kids and then when we grew up and he started drinking. Thanks to my sister I did get to visit you and your brother, and I'd have to say you've grown up a whole lot since then. You were quiet and it always seemed like you were in some type of pain. I didn't know that he was abusing you two, I never once imagined he would go that far. I'll leave you alone for now but just know if you need anything well I'll be in the kitchen. Which reminds me dinner's ready" Cid smiles hopping up on his two feet

"Hey Cid?" Roxas says as Cid pauses, "Thanks" Cid nods his head slipping into the house and down the stairs. It was a shock to him when he learned about his brother in law. He hadn't seen him in years, hell the only reason he saw him was when he had to. He opened the kitchen door to find Sora already sitting at the dinner table eating some waffles, "Hey I made you dinner and you eat that frozen garbage!?" He shouts as Sora takes another bite out of his waffle, "I wasn't interested in dying today" he says smiling

Roxas walks into the kitchen then goes straight to the cupboard pulling out a bowl and some cereal, "You too?!" Cid shouts in disbelief, "Cid you can't even properly clean this house, what makes you think we'd trust your cooking wouldn't kill us?" he asks as Cid sighs mumbling to himself pulling out his own bowl and filling it with his home made soup,"Ungrateful children" he mumbles taking a seat with his nephews

"Is it supposed to be that purple color?" Roxas asks peering into his uncle's bowl, "Is it supposed to have a face?" Sora looks at the bowl almost falling out of his seat, "I swear it just winked at me!" He shouts as Cid shakes his head, "Don't be ridiculous" he takes his spoon and tries to place it in the bowl when the soup reacts becoming a gel like form attaching it to Cid's face. He tries to pry the thing off of him in vain. Sora laughs as Roxas joins in with him, "I'll get the bag, you get the spatula" Roxas says opening up a cabinet pulling out the bag.

The kitchen door swings open, "Hey…" Riku pauses looking at the scene before him, "I don't even want to know" he shakes his head as they finally pry the creator off of Cid's face and toss it into the bag, "And this is why we don't eat your cooking" Roxas states tossing the bag into the trash.

"Weren't you supposed to be at camp?" Riku asks taking a seat across from Cid, "Aww did you miss me?" Cid taunts pinching his cheeks, "Not remotely" Riku smacks Cid's hand away from his face as he chuckles, " It's a Funny story… I was on my way to camp when a crazy storm hit and my car ended up stuck in the middle of nowhere. I eventually found a small diner and spent my time there waiting for a toe-truck," Cid pauses suddenly realizing he's the only one left in the kitchen, "Kids these days" he shakes his head carefully approaching his pot of food, he had to be extra careful when it came to cleaning up his cooking.

"So what are you doing over here?" Roxas asks Riku taking a seat on the couch, "There was no one at my house so I figured I'd come over here and see what you two were up to"

"Where's your brother?" Sora asks as he jumps in-between the two

"He went back to his boarding school. He was just on break the last time he was here" Riku leans back on the couch, "So why aren't you all in the pissy mood you usually seem be in where ever I come around?" he asks looking at Roxas, "I remember everything, so I don't hate you anymore. It's as simple as that" Riku laughs patting his back, "Great I've missed Mr. Moody" Roxas just shakes his head, "I'm not Mr. Moody, I just think you can be a little full of yourself, but that's what makes you my friend"

"Aww, I'm glad we've all made up" Sora says pulling both of them into a group hug, "Dude! Not cool!" Riku says fixing his hair, "Yeah almost not as cool as you and your obsession with your hair" Roxas and Sora laugh reaching for his hair, "Do you guys want to die?" he asks threateningly while the cousins look at each other, shrugging and ruffling his perfect mane before running up the stairs with Riku chasing after them. At least Roxas' friends and cousin could keep his mind off of his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around five am when Namine turned over in her bed wide awake. So much had happened in the past few months she couldn't believe it. She was just glad that Roxas had his memory back. Yuffie and Kairi totally freaked out when she told them what had happened, although she left out the run in they had with his brother and the information he divulged. It was pointless trying to go to sleep she had been trying to all night but only managed a couple of hours. She stands up from her bed and quietly heads down the stairs.

Namine makes it to the kitchen and get's herself a glass of water. She takes a seat when Kairi comes running into the kitchen with Yuffie, "What's going on?" she asks startled, "We slept in!" Kairi yells pulling on a coat, "It's only five in the morning school doesn't start until 7-" Namine stopped talking as Kairi shoved her phone in her face, she pushed it back a little to read the screen reading 7:45am.

"How did we sleep in?!" she asks while running up the stairs grabbing some clothes and tossing them on and quickly running back down. Yuffie grabbed some toast and handed her one as Kairi looked through her purse to find the keys, "We must have forgot to change our alarm clocks back to our regular time since we just got back from camp" she explains as they head out and hop into her car.

"I told you we shouldn't have stayed up watching The Vampire Diaries" Namine says shaking her head, "But come on I wanted to see Damon and Elena get together!" Yuffie whines taking a bit of her toast as Kairi stops at a red light, " Nope, Elena has to end up with Stefan, they have such a good relationship" Yuffie spits some toast out, "How can you say that? Stefan is so boring and such a goodie two shoes and Damon is amazing and he deserves to get the girl. I'm tired of every girl he loves telling him it'll only be Stefan, I love stefan. Damon needs some loving"

"Damon is a jerk and he was the bad guy that killed plenty of innocent people" Kairi retorts as Namine sighs, "Can we not argue about this right now?" she suggests trying to keep the peace when Yuffie smiles evilly turning her attention to the blonde in the back of the car, "I know how we can settle this, who do you think Elena should end up with?" she asks as Namine points to the light that just turned green.

"That's a perfect idea. Tell us Nami!" Kairi commands as she turns into the parking lot of the school, "Umm, I think she should ditch them both and find someone else to love" Namine answers quickly opening the car and stepping out already halfway into the hallway as Yuffie and Kairi complain over her answer before finally catching up to her at Mr. Ansem's door.

"Why haven't you gone in?" Kairi asks, "Well first of all I was waiting for the two of you, no point in making him any angrier than he'll already be with us being late and interrupting his class" Namine explains as Yuffie waves her hand, "Yeah but we'll get out of it, I am a ninja you know." Kairi and Namine sweat drop as Yuffie opens the door having them follow her inside.

Mr. Ansem pauses during his lecture slowly turning to whoever had the nerve to interrupt his class, "Ahh ladies, decided not to skip this morning?" he asks as Kairi let's out a shaky laugh, "Well you see, the reason why we're late, well Yuffie does a better job at telling it than me" she steps back pushing Yuffie forward, "Aww don't be shy Kai I think you do a way better job than me" Yuffie goes ahead and pushes Kairi back to where she was.

Mr. Ansem continued staring at them not so amused, they were wasting his time. Namine sighs lightly pushing her way through Yuffie and Kairi, "Mr. Bartlett, the reason why we're late is because I forgot to turn my alarm on and they were at my house so they didn't wake up either" Kairi and Yuffie stare at Namine with their mouths open shocked that she not only talked in front of the class without stuttering any word, but she also took the blame. There's no way they could let her do that so they both try to talk to their teacher but he just raises his hand to quiet them.

"I appreciate your honesty Naomi, now take a seat, all of you. I'll let it slide this time but be warned, next time you come late there will be consequences" They nod their heads and start heading to their seats but Namine pauses and turns back to Mr. Ansem, "And for future reference, it's Namine, not Naomi"

A small smile comes to Mr. Ansem's face, this girl had spunk, "Alright, Namine." he acknowledges as she takes her seat. Normally Leon or Roxas would be near her but they seemed to be missing from the classroom.

Yuffie reluctantly takes her seat next to Riku, "Don't talk to me" she says taking out her notebook flipping to the page she left off on, "Wasn't planning to" he says flicking his pencil to get a girls attention as Yuffie rolls her eyes at him, "But just for the curiosity factor, why are you not speaking to me?" he asks turning to look at her but she was ignoring him writing in her notes, "Ah, I get it, you had a steamy dream of me last night, didn't you?" he smirks seeing her reaction, "Ew! No! And that's the reason why I'm not talking to you because you're a jerk"

Kairi smiles overhearing their conversation turning around, "Come on Yuff, he's the Damon to your Elena" Riku looks at her confused, "Who's Damon and Elena?" he asks as Yuffie violently shakes her head in protest, "No, never. He's more like Klaus to my Caroline"

"Riku's not like Klaus" Sora says totally clued in on what they were talking about, "Do I even want to know?" Riku asks eyeing Sora, "What? It's not a bad show, what do you think Kairi and I do when we hang out?" Riku shakes his head disapprovingly, "Definitely not that"

"Am I interrupting you four? Or is it the other way around?" Mr. Ansem says hovering over them glaring, "Sorry about that, we'll stop talking" Kairi pretends to zip her mouth shut.

Yuffie rolls up a piece of paper and throws it at Riku while Mr. Ansem turns his back towards them. Riku looks up from his phone glaring at Yuffie who just looks off into space like she did nothing wrong, "Must you act like a child?" he whispers,"Are you talking to me?" Yuffie asks nonchalantly but he just ignores her making her smile, she won this round.

Riku leans over giving Yuffie his smug smile, "You want to go on a date tonight?" he asks while she stares at him with wide-eyes before scoffing, "uh, not if my life depended on it, why don't you ask one of your harem girls to go with you" like hell he'd let her win anything, "Your loss, but this is a one time offer. I don't normally do charity but in your case I just might make an exception" he shrugs

"You're such an ass" she replies, "Yup, an ass that you just so happened to kiss" he smirks sitting upright back in his chair. Damn, he would never let her live that kiss down and now she'll be haunted with it for as long as he felt like torturing her with it.

Mr. Ansem looks down at his watch before he abruptly stops his lecture, sitting on the corner of his desk,"Alright, class over, get out of here" he commands as everyone looks at him confused, they still had twenty minutes left. Riku didn't need to be told twice and was already out the door by the time the rest of the class got the message processed through their heads quickly following him.

"Hey where is Roxas? Didn't he come here with you guys?" Namine asks catching up to Riku and Sora, "Yeah about that, well he and Leon were sent down to the office. He should be in our next period" Sora explains taking out some books from his locker.

Kairi walks over to them holding a flyer in her hands, "Can you guys finally believe it?" Riku looks at her taking the flyer out of her hands, "The school dance is this week!" she yells excitedly as Yuffie sighs, "Just another silly dance" she says while Kairi smiles, "Hey it's going to be a whole lot of fun, you and all of us! So Riku who are you taking this year?" she asks hinting towards Yuffie, "I don't know yet, I'll go with a few girls"

"What? A few girls?" Yuffie questions turning to look at him while he shrugs, "I'm not going to deny girls happiness and just go with one" Kairi shakes her head, "Yeah you should have seen him during homecoming, he had five dates that night and each of them had their designated time slots" but she did have to admit a lot of those girls were happy so sure maybe he did do something that wasn't always socially acceptable but heck if the girls that wanted to go with him were okay with it then well it was up to them.

"So it looks like me and you need to find ourselves some stand up dates" Kairi says looping her arm with Yuffie, "I don't know, I mean I have the dress and all but this isn't really my thing. Skate park? Why not, Masquerade? Not so much besides can't we have a better theme than that? I swear they use it all the time" Namine pulls onto Yuffie's other arm, "You have to go if I'm going, you promised me you would" Yuffie sighs, "Fine, I'll go but I'm not promising anything else"

"So we have twenty minutes, what do you want to do?" Sora asks closing his locker shut, "I say let's ditch the rest of the day and go to the beach" Riku suggests, "You and your beach, we can't miss another day of school besides we don't have Roxas with us" Kairi says pushing him back into the group, "Fine, then what boring thing do you want to do? Go to the library and read about Egypt's Golden age?" Riku asks sarcastically

"I have a better idea than that flower boy" Yuffie says in a singsong tone, "I'm not a flower boy" he says as she smiles poking his cheek, "I think doth thou protest too much" she skips down the hallway pausing when she realizes she's alone, "Are you guys coming?" she asks. They all look at one another and shrug following her down the hall.

"What are we doing?" Namine asks afraid of what Yuffie might say, she just hoped it wasn't something illegal, "We're getting Roxas out of the Principal's office, duh" she says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They slowly approach the office and Yuffie peeks into room. Roxas and Leon were sitting near the receptionist who was typing away on her computer.

The principals door slowly opened and Demyx and Axel walked out of it and stopped to say something to Roxas before walking into the hall seeing everyone else piled against the door, "hey what are all of you doing here?" Demyx asks smiling, "Well we were trying to get Roxas out of there, what were you guys doing in the principals office?" Namine asks as Axel crosses his arms, "It was for the burning down of the dining hall at the camp, but in our defense come on I'm fire prone" Demyx nods his head, "That's what I said but it didn't matter, and now we have some community service"

"We're also not suppose to get in any more trouble this year, but hell it's our last year here so it doesn't matter, what's the worse that can happen?" Axel says while Yuffie get's a smile on her face, "So does that mean you'll help us?"

"Sure" they both say, "All you have to do is get Sora in there and claim something's wrong with whatever family member you want and that'll get him out of there" Sora nods his head, "That seems easy enough, I don't think I can screw that up" he takes a deep breath before walking into the office. Roxas eyes him not sure what Sora was up too but with his luck the idiot would get them in more trouble.

"Ms. Davenport?" Sora says slowly as she stops typing looking up at him smiling, Sora was always a good kid and she rarely ever saw him in the principal's office, "Ahh Sora, what is it?" she asks in a sweet voice, "I'm going to need to take Roxas home, there's been some terrible news" Roxas looks over at him, this was the oldest excuse in the book like she would really believe that load of bull, "What's wrong?" she asks concerned. Roxas couldn't believe it she was actually buying it, "It's our great grandma, she just passed away and Roxas was really close to her. I know he's in trouble but he's just acting out because he's upset about it" Aden thought about it for a moment and he was pretty sure they didn't have a great grandma.

"Alright, I'll let the principal know that he had to go but I'm sure she'll still want to see him. For now you can take him with you" Sora nods his head solemnly as he motions for Roxas to follow him.

They both walk out of the office and Roxas immediately smacks Sora,"Ow, what was that for?" he asks rubbing his head, "I was just acting out, you know I'm so upset" he says sarcastically, "Now that you're out what do you say we ditch this joint and head to the beach?" Riku suggests yet again, "Are all the fan girls coming to?" Riku laughs he knows how much Roxas hates the fan girls. Demyx runs up to Roxas pulling him into a hug, "It's good to have the new slash old you back!" Roxas smiles, "Alright you can let go of me know, why are you guys out of class early?"

"Mr. Ansem must have forgotten to take his pills today, he just let us out for no apparent reason" Riku answers him, "So I heard you got into a fight with Leon" Namine mentions getting closer to Roxas, "We weren't even fighting, Mr. Ansem just hates me, it's as simple as that"

"Crap, we have crazy ass Sephiroth next" Axel mentions not looking forward to it, "Maybe he's so happy with our class for winning the camp thing that he just give's us all A's" Demyx says in a hopeful tone. The bell suddenly rings, "It has not been twenty minutes" Riku says taking a look at his phone, "Well when the bell rings, it means go to class, so let's go"

They all take their seats in biology as Mr. Sephiroth slowly walks in with a scowl on his face, "This doesn't look good" Demyx whispers frightened, "Nah he probably just forgot to take that stick out of his ass this morning" Axel says reaching into his back pack feeling something fluffy pulling out the dreaded bear, "What the hell?!" he says shocked, "I've thrown this thing away given it away and last week I burnt the damn bear and yet here it is, with it's creepy ass smile" Demyx scoots far away from Axel, "I told you that thing's possessed!" he accuses point his finger at the brown bear.

Larxene walks over and takes a seat next to them laughing at the bear, "Looks like you couldn't part with your little friend after all" he tosses the bear across the room where some girl gladly picks it up, "Hell I've tried everything to get rid of it" Larxene rolls her eyes, "Sure you have"

"STOP TALKING!" Mr. Sephiroth orders and they all shut up, "Our next project that I'm assigning you won't be a walk in the park and you will have groups that I myself have assigned. No trading or complaining once I put in those groups. If you all finish your projects without a major incident, then I will pass you this semester. Fail and well, trust me you don't want to fail me now but just in case my warning isn't clear enough. If one of your members fail, you all do. Now the groups will be assigned as the following: Kairi, Xion, Tidus and Sora. The next group: Yuffie, Seifer, Axel, and Demyx. Group three: Namine, Riku, Roxas, and Leon. Group four: Selphie, Rikku, Larxene, and Fredrick…" Mr. Sephiroth finished the groups and ordered them to sit together.

Yuffie smiled skipping on her way to the group passing by Namine, "I'm just glad I don't have to deal with pretty boy this time" she quickly takes a seat next to Seifer, "Although I do have to deal with you" he smiles at her, "Long time no see" she puts on a polite smile ignoring him and turning her attention to Axel and Demyx, "I just think as long as we don't have to dissect anymore cat's I'm fine with any assignment" Demyx smiles

"Can we just burn this place down and be done with it?" Axel suggests lying his head down on the table, "I'm down with that" Seifer says, "Axel you can't fail this class again" Demyx says ready to run at the first sign of a certain biology book, "Fine, I won't burn it down, for now"

"I have no idea what were doing but this is already boring" Seifer says turning his attention to Yuffie, "So Yuffie, what do you say to me, you, and a bottle of champagne tonight?" he puts his arm around her and she slowly removes his arm from around her, "Do you remember in fifth grade, you said that I was ugly and I'd be lucky to have any guy give me five minutes of their time?" he makes an attempt at trying to remember what she was talking about, "No I do not remember saying that but I do recall freshmen year, you were into me back then"

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "For like five minutes then I realized you were the same jerk from fifth grade" Seifer laughs, "Nah that's not the reason you won't go out with me now. It's Riku isn't it?" he says poking her side making her jump, "No, he's just another jerk I'd rather go on a date with you than him" Seifer smirks, "Great, then I'll pick you up at 8:00" he knew she was going to say that, "Wait a minute, I never said I-" he cuts her off, "too late" she sighs, "Fine but I reserve the right to leave early" he shrugs, "That's up to you but trust me, you're not going to want to"

On the other side of the room Namine hesitantly takes her seat next to Roxas who was busy glaring at Leon who was seated next to Riku right across from them. It's a good thing that Riku didn't have too big of a problem with Leon or else this place would turn into a death match. It was already difficult enough with Roxas hating Leon, and Namine felt like she was directly in the middle of it.

"Can we all just agree to get along for the time being?" Namine asks looking at the boys, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't knock your teeth out?" Roxas asks still glaring at Leon, "Look I don't like you either, but for starters it's not like you could knock my teeth out -" Roxas cuts him off, "Do you want to bet?" he ponders slightly leaning forward with Namine grabbing onto his arm, "Stop it, both of you" she scolds looking at Riku for help but he was currently busy with the blonde bombshell sitting at the table right next to them. Looks like the peace treaty was going to be up to her.

"You want a reason?" Leon says leaning back in his chair, "Damn right I do" Roxas retorts, "This doesn't change anything between us but, I quit my group" Roxas' glare slowly faded from his face replaced with shock and the announcement also grabbed Riku's attention, "What do you mean you quit?" Riku and Roxas ask in unison, "Just like I said, I quit, it's as simple as that"

"You gave me so much shit for quitting" Riku mentions, "So who did you leave in charge?" he asks, "No one" Leon replies yawning a little, "What do you mean no one, when Cloud left, he left you in charge" Riku says, "Are you going to keep asking me pointless questions? Wait, don't tell me, you really don't know? Cloud never told you?" Leon sits up in his chair looking at Riku who shakes his head, "No, I have no idea what you're talking about" Leon laughs, "So you're all saying you guys thought _I_ was in charge?" he asks in disbelief while they all nod their heads in agreement, "I was never in charge, just like Cloud was never in charge, there is someone above us that is in charge but I can't be telling who it is"

"Why did you quit?" Roxas reluctantly asks in a not so friendly tone, "That's also none of your damn business" he replies in the same tone, "Guys let's just agree to get through this project without any incidents can't you both just make a truce for now?" Namine says taking out her notepad writing down what Mr. Sephiroth had on the board. She sets it down on the table looking at both of them. Roxas and Leon were just staring at one another from across the table not wanting to make the first move. They had hated each other for so long this was going to be impossible. Roxas was almost willing to fail than to get along with Leon but he also knew based on experience that this was some type of lesson. If they didn't play nice he'd end up chained to the bastard like Riku and Yuffie.

"I feel bad for their group" Kairi comments watching them from across the room, "On the bright side we totally have a great group because we all get along" she continues as Sora smiles, "And you got me" he says pointing to himself making them laugh,"What is he even going to have us do?" Tidus questions as Xion shakes her head, "I'm afraid to find out" Sora puts his arm around her, "You have nothing to worry about, I'll protect you" he smiles friendly at the girl. Kairi awkwardly looks at the clock to avoid staring at the pair, "Hey is something wrong?" Tidus asks as she quickly turns to look at him waving her hands in front of her, "No, nothing at all" she lies smiling

"ALRIGHT! Now that you all have had a chance to meet your group. You'll all be heading to the library. You have been excused from the rest of your classes for the remainder of the day and are expected to stay in the library, with the exception of lunch. Now get out of here" Mr. Sephiroth orders as one brave or stupid soul raises their hand. He immediately glares at the kid raising his hand which just so happened to be Fredrick aka Pence, "What?" he asks in an annoyed tone, "Uhh.. I was just wonder what we're doing?" Mr. Sephiroth sighs placing his hand on the bridge of his nose, these kids sure were stupid, "You're on your way to the library" he says in a short answer when Fredrick raises his hand again, "What?" he says in an more annoyed tone, "I understand that what I meant was that we don't know what our assignment is, all you said is go to the library"

Mr. Sephiroth chuckles, "Oh, so are you the teacher now?" he asks, "N-no but I just thought it would be nice to know what we're doing" Mr. Sephiroth let's out a sigh but keeps his crazy smile, "You just thought it would be nice to know what you're doing. Well right now I'm telling you what you're doing is wasting my time and what you're supposed to be doing is getting to THE LIBRARY!" he yells as everyone but Axel scurries out of the room

"Straggler" Mr. Sephiroth says to Axel who just shrugs walking out of the class room eventually making his way into the large library walking up to Demyx patting him on the back, "This place sure brings back Memories" he smirks evilly making Demyx jump, "Come on cuz you got to admit those pajama's were terrible" Larxene pops up next to him, "Grandma made them for me! But it doesn't matter now Axel and I have a pair that can't be burnt on fire" Larxene starts laughing hard making Axel blush a little as he smacks Demyx with his biology book, "I don't wear those girly ass things damn it!" he shouts as she pinches his cheek, "Aww almost as cute as the little bear you like to carry around. What else do you have hiding in your closet" she teases as he removes her hand from his face

"I threw that bear away and you saw that chick take it" he says as she stops laughing, "Then why is it right there?" she asks pulling the bear out of his bag. Demyx takes one look at it, "I told you it was possessed!" he yells running towards Yuffie and Sefier, "What's wrong with you?" Seifer asks not really caring, "The bear is possessed" Yuffie looks up from the book she's holding completely interested, "Possessed you say?" he nods his head, "The thing keeps showing up everywhere Axel is" she smiles, "Let's have a seance!" she yells excitedly, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea" Demyx says worried the thing would start haunting him instead, "Don't be a chicken! All we need is a dark room, some candles and a few books" Seifer smirks, "I'm down for all of that but scratch the books that's boring" she sighs eyeing him, "It's for a seance, not a make out room" he shrugs, "Can't blame me for trying"

Yuffie get's up walking over to Axel and Larxene taking a look at the bear, "This thing is creepy" she says holding on to it as the other two nod, "So are you down for the whole seance thing?" she asks as Axel nods, "I'd like to know why the damn thing keeps popping up everywhere I am so I can tell whoever it is doing this to go to hell" Larxene smacks him across the head, "Idiot! You don't tell dead people that haunt you to go to hell!"

"Watch me" he says as she rolls her eyes, he just had to be stubborn, "I'll be back" Yuffie says as the pair argue.

Namine was sitting at a large table with the boys. Roxas and Leon sat the farthest away from each other not having come to an agreement and both being stubborn to not be the one who gives up first. Riku sit's next to Namine who just shakes her head, "You know them both very well, how long do you think it'll take before they cave?" she asks, "I'd say they could both go months without talking to one another, in other words we need to force their hand" Yuffie approaches them with the bear in her hands, "Hey look at that you may actually have some girl in you" Riku says to Yuffie who shoves her way in between him and Namine turning her back to him, "Do you want to join in on a seance? Demyx's convinced that this bear is possessed and since you're not doing anything else right now. I figured you'd like to join"

"I think I'll pass on this one, I have to get Roxas and Leon to come to an agreement and work together" Yuffie looks at the boys who just glared at each other, "Good luck with that but I would say use your friendship card on Leon" Namine nods her head, "Yeah, I'll do that and good luck with your seance" Yuffie smiles hopping back down to her own table. Namine smiles a little turning to Riku, "How about you talk to Roxas and I'll go talk to Leon?"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do with him" he says walking over to the brooding blonde, "Your girlfriend sent me over here to talk you into getting along with him" he gestures towards Leon, "Hell no and you're not going to change my mind. I hate him almost as much as I hate my family" Riku just shrugs, "Well at least I can say that I tried but Namine's not going to give up so you're going to have to deal with that, she's you're woman after all" he punches Roxas lightly as he shakes his head, "shut up"

Namine smiles walking over to Leon giving him a small wave, "I already know what you're going to say Blue eyes" she laughs, "I think you and Roxas are more alike than you know and you should give each other a chance. Let what happened in the past stay there and make new memories"

"Me and him alike? I've never heard that one before" he crosses his arms, "Fine, how about you do this for me? You're my friend now and as my friend I'm asking you to please try to get along with Roxas. You don't have to like him or even be his friend, we just need to get through this project and then you both can go back to hating each other as well as ignoring each other but I would like it if you'd guys just bury the hatchet" Leon sighs, he really didn't want to do that, "Let me think about it" Namine smiles, "That's all I'm asking for" he sighs yet again, "Stop looking at me like that"

"Like what?" she asks all innocently, "You know like.." Leon imitates her face making her laugh out loud catching the attention of the Librarian giving her the evil eye, "Looks like you just got on her bad list" she lightly smacks his shoulder, "Stop that and if I did it's all you're fault" she jokes as he just shrugs standing up walking over to Roxas and Riku, "Look I know you hate me and I don't give a damn if you don't want to be buddies because that's the last thing I want. We have to get through this project"

"You know you've got some nerve talking to me after what you did to my cousin" Roxas couldn't let go of what had happened to Sora, just thinking about it made him angry bringing him back to the day that he visited him in the hospital, "Look I know you won't believe me when I tell you this but I had nothing to do with what happened to your cousin. I told the guys to back off but I'm not in charge so there was nothing I could have done unless I wanted my arm broken as well. Listen for Namine's sake let's just pretend to get along or else she won't stop bothering us"

"Whatever, I don't trust you or like you but I will do this for Namine and after this is over you better stay away from me and her" Leon just waves him off while walking back to his previous seat, "I can't promise she won't stay away from me" he says to himself.

Sora sat across the table from Tidus and Kairi. He couldn't take his eyes off the pair and he couldn't really explain why. Xion was talking to him about something but she could tell he was distracted, "Is there something wrong?" she asks while he breaks his stare coming back to his senses smiling, "No, nothing's wrong haha. I just never noticed how much time Kairi has been spending with Tidus. It's cool that she has another guy friend other than well me, Roxas, and Riku"

Xion reaches out and grabs onto his hand, "Sora, can we go somewhere to talk privately?" she asks while he nods his head, "Sure, let's go." they both rise from the table when Kairi pauses her conversation with Tidus, "Where are you two going?" she asks, "We'll be right back" Xion says pulling Sora with her who looks a little confused.

"Wonder what that was about" Kairi says taken a bit aback, there was a little attitude in Xion's tone, "I have no idea" Tidus shrugs opening one of the books they pulled from the library.

Xion led Sora to the upper section of the library where no one was around; mainly because no one was allowed to enter that area during this time because it was under reconstruction. She let's go of his hand, "I think we need to talk" Sora was confused and he never liked the sound of that line, "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" he asks hoping it had nothing to do with their relationship.

"Do you like Kairi?" Sora falls over that was one thing he never thought she would ask him, "What? I mean sure I like her we're best friends, I don't' think you could be friends with someone as long as we have been if you didn't like that person" he laughs nervously placing his hand behind his head, "No, I know you like her like a friend obviously, what I mean is do you like her more than a friend?" Sora hesitates, "Uh… well I-" Xion let's out a small laugh sighing a little, "I should have known, you love her. Look I'm fine with it, really. I do like you but I think you and Kai are a sure thing"

"No, wait Xion" she cut's him off, "No, Sora you need to listen to me; things between us just can't happen, you just need to get it out of her, make her tell you how she feels. Look I have an idea that just might work" She smiles at him, "Okay I'm listening" he smiles back at her, she was really being cool with this. She quickly tells her of her plan and although he's somewhat confused about it he agrees to it. Xion was a girl and she did know Kairi maybe not as well as he did but if he knew Kairi as well as he thought he did then they wouldn't be in this situation at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was dark as Yuffie lighted the candles placing the bear in the middle of the circle of salt, "I'm scared of the dark" Demyx whispers as Axel smacks his back, "Come on man up we need to know what the hell this thing is and what it wants"

"Maybe it wants his soul" Larxene says creeping Demyx out even more, "Aren't you supposed to be with your group?" Seifer asks butting into the conversation, "It's just a group of bitchy girls I'd like to avoid and some dude"

"Don't kid me you'd get along with a group of bitches" Axel smirks to himself as Larxene smacks him, "And you think you're so smart" she rolls her eyes at him, "Okay let's get started, everyone needs to touch the bear, it will serve as the channel between us and whatever it is that could be haunting you" they all reach out and touch the bears head, "All we need to do is ask yes or no questions. I'll start, If there's anyone in here in with us, can you give us some sort of sign that you're here?" the candles flicker off making the place pitch black, "I don't like this" Demyx says as the candle lights flicker back on.

"Okay, for yes you can move the bears left arm and for no you can move the bears right arm, do you understand?" the bears left arm twitches as Demyx starts shaking, "Is it just me or is it getting colder in here?" he asks looking at the others as the bears left arm moves again.

"Are you haunting Demyx?" the bears right arm moves as he let's out a sigh of relief, "Is Axel the one that you're haunting?" nothing moves the bear stays completely still, "Am I the one you're haunting?" Axel asks directly as the bear heads turns to look at him, his left arm moving, "Screw you spirit! Leave me the hell alone!" he yells glaring at the bear, "Didn't I tell you not to say that!" Larxene yells at him, "I do what I want to, women!" she smacks him glaring at him, "Like hell you do! Dumbass" she yells right back

"I'll tell you what I think" he grabs one of the candles lighting the bear on fire, "Dude what's you're problem!?" Seifer shouts getting away from the burning bear, "Maybe this will send that spirit a message" Axel says flipping off the air, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Mr. Sephiroth yells opening the door seeing them all surround the burning bear.

"We we're praying to our aztec gods?" Yuffie says smiling a little dumbfounded as he stares at them, "Just get out and sit down with the rest of your class! I leave you children here with the simplest instructions and you all can't even do that! Now all of you will sit down!" they all scurry out of the closet back to their seats in the library

"We have a problem" Yuffie whispers to Larxene because she was the most agreeable and most likely to listen to her out of everyone else, "What? I know if we ever do that again there can't be any fire around" Yuffie laughs nervously, "The problem here is that when you end a seance, you're supposed to say 'Now is done, leave in peace' and we didn't"

"Well then we do have a problem" the girls look at one another noticing everything had gone quiet again. Mr. Sephiroth stood over them peering down at them, "Get out of here" he says glaring at the pair of girls. He didn't have to say it twice they both run out of the library gladly not challenging him and getting in worse trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lunch bell rang and everyone was glad to get out of the Library, they had been there for the whole day so far and Mr. Sephiroth still hadn't told them what their assignment was. Yuffie was already sitting at the lunch table with Larexne when everyone else showed up, "The only bright side to getting kicked out of class is that we had enough time to get our old table back" Yuffie smiles.

Riku takes a seat next to Roxas while Sora goes to get food from the lunch line, "So Roxas, I heard soccer is starting up again. You going to play again this year?" Roxas shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah, I may hate football but I do like soccer" Namine looks over to him, "You play soccer? I didn't know that" he nods his head, "Roxas is seriously the best player on the team, he's just really good with his feet. I just wished cheerleader's were allowed to cheer for all sports" Kairi says sitting next to Namine

"The meeting is today after school" Riku says handing Roxas some of the information, "Really?" he asks knowing about his plans with Namine after school, "It's mandatory, you know coach may like you but he also doesn't want anymore trouble from you"

"Yeah but I kind of already made plans" He looks over at Namine who smiles, "Hey it's fine, this meeting sounds important" Namine says as Kairi get's a big smile on her face, "You have nothing to worry about, she can just hang out with me after school until you guys get done" Namine eyes her suspiciously, "Don't you have cheer practice after school?" she questions as Kairi let's out a shaky laugh, "Girl it's an experience that you won't forget"

"I'm not going unless Yuffie comes" they all look over at Yuffie who was preoccupied with a slingshot, "What are you doing?" Kairi asks as Yuffie reaches for a grape placing it into the slingshot, pulling it back and letting it go. They all watch it go across the table heading towards Riku's face. He was looking at some girl at a different table moving his head out of the way letting the grape go past him and pelt the other Rikku in the face.

"You're going to have to do better than that Yossarian" he says turning his attention back to her, "Which one of you hit me with a grape?!" Rikku yells looking at them. Yuffie shrugs, "Not my original Target, but not a bad replacement" she whispers to Namine as they all stay quiet looking at Rikku, "Whatever you freaks, not you Roxas" she winks at him before standing up and heading out of the cafeteria.

"I swear she's still not over you" Kairi says playfully pinching Roxas' cheek, "Yeah, I'm not interested. I already have my eye on someone else" he smiles a little looking across the table at Namine who smiles back before turning her attention back to Yuffie, "So Yuff are you coming with me?" Namine asks her as she reloads with another grape, "Sure" she says not really paying attention launching another grape that Riku smacks out of the way.

"Can you stop doing that?" Riku asks picking up a grape and tossing it at Yuffie, "Can you stop being a douche?" she asks moving out of the way, "I'm not a douche, I helped you get away from your ex and you don't even appreciate it. I gave up Ellie just to help you, and now she won't answer any of my calls, not that I've called her"

"Stop!" Namine yells at the pair, "You two need to stop fighting! Once and for all! You two either need to become friends and bond or just stay away from each other, we are all tired of your petty little arguments and we don't want to deal with it anymore. So after school and practice you two will spend the remainder of your day together" Namine declares as Yuffie slowly raises her hand, "Namine, I have a date tonight"

Riku accidentally drops his phone looking at Yuffie, "You have a date?" he says a little shocked, "Are you really surprised? I'm not ugly" she says in a bitter tone towards him, "No, that's not it, it's just… nothing. Look I've got some better girls to talk to so I'll catch you all later. And Namine it's nice that you want to get us to stop fighting but you know I don't have a problem with her, she has the problem with me. So if you want the fight's to stop then talk to her" Riku stands up and heads out of the cafeteria. Kairi watches him as he goes quickly running after him catching up to him in the cleared out hallway, "What was that?" she asks getting him to stop walking, "What was what?" he says already bored with the conversation

"Come on you clearly stampeded your way out of there as soon as Yuffie said she had a date, is that just a coincidence?" she waits for him to say something before realizing he had zoned her out, so she smacks his arm, "What were you saying?" he asks as she sighs, " I said is there a reason why you left when Yuffie said she had a date?"

"Ah, Kai, I see what you're trying to do but believe me it won't save you. You still need to ask Sora out on a date, you lost that bet. There is no way I'm letting you out of it, and as for Yuffie well I don't care if she's going on a date with someone and I'm out here because, you see that girl over there?" he asks pointing to a brunette waving at him at the entrance of the school, "Yeah well Molly wanted to go for a ride with me and I'm down for it. So I'll see you later" he winks at Kairi as she rolls her eyes watching him head out of the school with the Molly chick.

Kairi walks back to the cafeteria watching the crowded area almost made her not want to try to get back to her seat and then the food started flying so she just shut the doors and went straight back to the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie and Namine had to make a pit stop to the girls locker room trying to clean themselves up from the food fight that broke out in the cafeteria. They were still trying to investigate who started it but it was pointless. You take two rival schools and force them together stuff like this was bound to happen all of the time. The girls were at a lost with what to wear, they didn't have any P.E. clothes with them since they took them with them to camp.

Kairi walks inside smiling at the two girls, "Sora told me that I'd find you two here, what's taking so long?" she asks looking at them, "Well we are covered in cafeteria food and we don't have anything to change into" Namine explains as Yuffie takes a cupcake off her shirt shrugging a little before taking a bite into it only pausing when she realizes Namine and Kairi are staring at her, "What? It's a good cupcake" she defensively says

"I have something you two could wear, but I'm not sure how up to it you will be" Kairi says slowly, "Look I'd wear anything to get out of these clothes unless it was Riku's clothes, in that case I'd have to sanitize it before it came anywhere near me but I'd probably just burn it" Yuffie says in a happy tone, "I think Yuffie is on to something but I have a feeling you're not going to offer us Riku's gym clothes" Namine says wearily

Kairi laughs going to her locker pulling out the uniforms. Yuffie eyes them suspiciously taking a hold of one of them as Kairi hands the other one to Namine, "You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" Namine asks as Kairi nods her head. Yuffie shrugs quickly putting the cheer uniform on, "I don't normally wear things like this but, you know I totally get why all the girls do, it's so breezy" she says spinning around in the skirt making Kairi laugh.

Namine takes her time to put the uniform on not really wanting any of the attention it could possibly bring her from any dudes, "Aww you two look so cute! Let's head back to the library before Mr. Sephiroth finds out that we're not there"

Yuffie and Namine reluctantly make their way down the hall to the doors of the library, "I can't go in there" Yuffie says trying to run away when Kairi pulls her back, "Yes, you can and you have nothing to worry about. Riku's not in there, he left during lunch" Yuffie stops trying to run away, "Where did he go? Not that I care" she quickly adds in the second part not to seem to anxious, "I think he had some type of appointment or something like that" Kairi lies opening the doors and pulling them both in and shutting the doors behind her before they can get out.

Everyone in the library doesn't even pay attention to the three girls and they let out a sigh of relief. Yuffie closes her eyes, she was just glad that Riku wouldn't see her like this, he would be bothering her about it nonstop, "Hey there cutie, I've never seen you on the cheer squad before. How about I show you around?" his voice floated from behind her she quickly turns around, "Yuffie? Since when do they let dudes join the cheer squad?" her eyes snap open to that voice and of course Riku was leaning against a post with a water bottle in his hand eyeing her up and down, "i don't know you tell me, when did you join the team?" she retorts taking his water bottle smiling evilly, "Don't even think about it" he says pointing at her, "Don't even think about what?" she says innocently slowly walking toward him, "If you do it, you know I'm going to get you back and I don't take you for being stupid" she laughs a little opening the water bottle and quickly tossing some of the contents toward him and hightailing it to the other side of the room in the protection of her group of guys.

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to my group" Namine says leaving Kairi and Riku alone. Kairi hands him a towel (which she pulls out of nowhere) which he gladly takes thanking her, "So what happened between you and Molly? You usually don't come back when ever you leave for the day" Riku hands her back the towel, "None of your business little Miss Nosey and you know if you spent this much effort trying to tell Sora how you felt you would have a boyfriend to be bothering, not me" he walks away from her and heads back to his group.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Tidus asks walking over to her, "I'm on a mission to find a girl named Molly, do you know any Molly's? This one has brown hair and she's about this tall with dark brown eye's, she's very attractive she kinda looks like she's foreign and has a beauty mark right on the side of her right eye" Tidus thinks it over, "I think I just might know who you're talking about. I know a Molly in my spanish class and she has that type of description but I wanted to talk to you" Kairi shakes her head a little, "Um, yeah I'm sorry I know I've been all over the place these past few days" she apologizes as he grabs a hold of her hand, "Kairi it's fine, I just wanted to know if you'd go to the dance with me?" he asks looking down smiling at her, "I'd love to" she says smiling back at him giving him a hug.

"Now about this girl" she continues urging him on, "My spanish class is taking place right now if you want to go down there and have a word with her. Besides I know a way of getting her out of class" Tidus opens the door for her and they both sneak out and quietly go down the hall to room 314A. Kairi knocks on the door opening it and walking in with Tidus, "Hi Ms. Martin we just came down from the principal's office and they want to speak to Molly" she nods her head, "Molly you can go with them"

The brunette packs up her class work before following them out of the classroom. They walk silently for a while before Kairi stops pulling the unsuspecting girl into an empty class room, "You were the one that was with Riku earlier right?" Kairi asks as the shocked girl looks at her confused then raising her hands in defense, "Look I didn't know he had a girlfriend and you have nothing to worry about he didn't do anything with me so it's not like we should have a problem. Damn looks like this is happening again, I should try to find out more information about these guys" Kairi starts laughing but pauses, "First off I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just his friend and I wanted to know what happened between you two"

Molly looks at Kairi like a crazy person, "Why don't you just ask him?" Kairi giggles, "Well you see, I did and he said to ask you" she lies, there's no way Riku would tell her anything especially about a girl where things didn't go so smoothly, "Well like I said he didn't do anything with me" Molly says with a disappointing tone, "I mean I tried everything but he just wasn't into it and even he couldn't explain it. **_It_** just didn't work if you know what I mean" Kairi looks at her confused, "Uhh I'm not so sure what you're trying to say" Molly laughs a little gesturing with her hands pointing them between her legs, "**_It_** didn't work, now do you get it?" Kairi's face turns bright red as she slowly processes what the girl was trying to tell her

"Ohh and what he's never had that problem before?" she asks looking at the ground, this conversation just took a very uncomfortable turn, "Not that I know of, look If you're not taking me to the Principal's office can I just go?" Kairi nods her head and says bye to the girl who probably thinks she's some weirdo now, "So did you find out all you want to know?" Tidus asks as she steps out into the hallway, "Yeah I found out everything, let's go back to the library"

Kairi already knew the way that she would torture Riku with this newfound information and totally get him back for all of the things he's done. She talked some more with Tidus laughing about some of the things that had gone on in the Cafeteria that she missed. They approached Sora and Xion who were looking at different books, "Hey Kai, remember this one?" Sora asks handing her the book. She smiles looking through it, "I used to love this book, my mom read it to me every night" she explains remembering the nights when she still had her mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas and Leon were sitting near each other, sure they weren't speaking but at least they weren't killing one another, "Hey guys" she says smiling at them and they both look at her making her blush a little, "Since when did you become a cheerleader?" Roxas asks, "It suits you" Leon says as she let's out a tiny laugh, "Yeah, I'm not a cheerleader I just need something else to wear since the food fight ruined my clothes" she explains taking her seat near them as Riku joins their group, "Why are you wet?" Leon asks looking at Riku

"Wait let me guess, a girl said no and you wouldn't back off so she decided to take measures into her own hands and melt you like the wicked witch of the west?" Roxas teases smirking while Riku glares at the blonde boy throwing the empty water bottle at him hitting him squarely on the head, "Ow, what the hell?" Roxas says rubbing his head, "And that's why you're still lame Mr. Moody and Yossarian tossed water on me because she's crazy" he shrugs when he feels someone smack him on the back of his head he turns and sees Yuffie glaring at him

"What is your problem psycho?" he asks rubbing his head, "You're my problem you prick" she places her hands on her hips, "What else is new?" he says already bored with this fight, "Nothing just wanted to make sure you knew you were a jerk" she smiles

Riku looks over at her clueless, "Sorry Yossarian, I zoned you out, you were saying something right?" she just throws her arms up and walks back to her group, "Wait, that's Yossarian? I thought her name was Yuffie" Leon says confused, "Yeah I call her Yossarian because it ticks her off"

"No what I don't get is why you're an ass to her she's hot" Leon comments watching Yuffie walk away, "Well I'm glad that you two aren't killing each other" Namine says looking at Leon and Roxas who just glare at each other, "Damn you" Roxas says as Leon flips him off smirking as Namine shakes her head in a disapproving way, "Spoke to soon"

They all stop talking when the Library door slams open and in walks Mr. Sephiroth, "Alright Maggots! It is time that I tell you the first part of your project! So far all of you have done it" everyone was so confused but it was Mr. Sephiroth and if anyone understood his logic then they would have to be as crazy as Mr. Sephiroth.

"Let me explain. I strategically placed you in groups that you would have to be forced to work well with and since none of you haven't left the confines of this library you are all onto the next part of you're project. You must find something green and be creative!" Mr. Sephiroth slams his hand down on the table.

"No one should have left this guy in charge of our classroom, I swear this crazy bastard is going to get us all killed if we don't find a way out of here" Axel whispers to Demyx, "I don't want to die yet!" he says panicky looking around to make sure that Mr. Sephiroth didn't hear him and was relieved that he was too busy taking out books from the shelves, "And after you all are done finding the green thing, you must all suffer through the Pirate's challenge" he threatens pulling out the tale of Moby Dick

"Now get to work!" He yells storming out of the library, "Even I think I'm going to lose it, he's making no sense!" Namine says annoyed with Mr. Sephiroth's cryptic messages, "I say we forget about whatever he wants us to do and do nothing" Riku suggests shrugging

"We'd never get away with that and I don't want to do any damn after school work especially since I don't even like being here in the first place" Roxas says putting his head down on the table, "Then we should get started" Namine says pulling out a paper and pen starting a list for all things that are green.

"What have we done to get ourselves in this mess?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school bell rang as Namine and Yuffie followed Kairi to her cheer practice. They weren't looking forward to the girls because a lot of the cheer leaders had a bad rep to their name mainly because they were never given much of a chance to show who they really were. They walked into the gym to see plenty of the girls already laying out the blue mats and warming up ready to begin.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Trying to be wannabe's wearing those uniforms" Selphie says approaching Namine and Yuffie who just glares at her, "I didn't know they let whore's on the team" another voice says making them all do a double take at Rikku stepping off of the bleachers, "That's why you have yet to join" Selphie retorts back, "Ladies! Stop fighting!" Kairi commands

"So why are you two here?" Selphie says turning her attention back to Namine and Yuffie, "We're just waiting for someone and it's none of your business" Yuffie says stepping towards her, "Selphie get back to warming up" Kairi says pushing her back towards the group as Yuffie and Namine make their way to the bleachers watching the girls all do their stretches. After a good five minutes of stretching Kairi announces that their tumbling is the first thing they want to work on.

Selphie smirks to herself, this was the perfect time to show off and as according to her own plan she volunteers first. She takes a deep breath running straight down the matt doing a round off back handspring buckling a little on her second one. Yuffie scoffs a little letting out a small laugh setting Selphie off, "What are you laughing at!?" Yuffie just waves her off, "Nothing... it's nothing" she says still laughing, "What? Think you can do it better?" Selphie challenges.

By now everyone had become silent watching the scene in front of them unfold. Yuffie stands up from the bleachers handing Namine her bag, "I know I can do that better" she says as Namine is left speechless watching her bold friend walking all the way to the end of the blue matt. Yuffie stretches a little making sure to roll her ankles and wrists. Namine couldn't believe she was doing this, she hadn't done something like this since... well it had been such a long time.

Yuffie smiles knowing that everyone was watching her and she wasn't about to disappoint at least she hoped she wouldn't because that would even embarrass her. It was time to draw on the power of the ninja. She knew what she was doing and she had been carefully just waiting to show up Selphie and although this was a more tame version of what she had planned but it was as if God himself ordained this chance of revenge and she was going to milk it.

"We're waiting" Selphie says with her eyebrow arched, Yuffie just ignores her pulling her hair up into a bun. Yuffie pauses for a moment and then runs down the matt going into a round off then a double back handspring, back tuck, another back handspring into a full twist layout landing spot on her feet. Selphie crossed her arms across her chest angrily. Yuffie smiles looking at everyone one else who had their mouths open. She slowly backs off of the matt as Kairi runs over and grabs ahold of her arm interloping them, "Yuffie! I didn't know you could do that!" she exclaims as Yuffie laughs, "Yeah I can do a lot of things, I'm multi-talented like that" Yuffie boasts

"You should totally just practice with us today!" Kairi suggests hopefully, "You think I'm good? You should see what Namine can do" Yuffie whispers as they both look at the blonde still sitting on the bleachers. They both walk over to her and she looks at them suspiciously, "Nami…" Kairi says pausing while Namine watches them carefully, "I'm almost afraid to ask you what you want" Namine knew it wasn't going to be something she liked. Yuffie always had a certain look in her eye when she had to tell her something or ask her something that she probably wouldn't like.

"We don't want anything terrible, it's just that Yuffie said that you have some tumbling skills yourself that you've been holding back" Namine's face turns red as places her hands in front of her waving at Kairi, "NO wayyy I"m not doing that at all I'm fine sitting here in fact I'm busy and I have to do an essay that I've been meaning to get to so I'm going to the library!" Namine grabs her things and rushes out of the gym before either of the two can stop her.

"Mark my words, she will do it at least once" Kairi says laughing evilly then turning to look at Yuffie, "So how about practice?" she asks as Yuffie shrugs her shoulders, "Sure why not" she answers going to the matt with her.

Selphie was glaring at her the whole time but she knew she still owed her for a certain something she did for them during camping; one thing was for sure, someone was about to pay up on that hair cutting deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Practice was over so Kairi and Yuffie went in search for Namine and were pretty sure she'd be with Roxas. After gathering her books Namine headed to the parking lot looking for a certain blonde boy. She was curious to know how his soccer meeting went. She stepped out of the main building into the parking lot spotting Roxas standing next to Riku. He waved to her smiling again. She never got tired of seeing him smile but then again he rarely smiled before, it was a nice change to see take over.

Namine get's closer to the guys when she feels someone barrel straight into her knocking her over. She slowly looks up at the culprit, "Yuff! What did I tell you about knocking me over?" she questions the bubbly girl who just gives her a plain stare, "Uhh you said and I'm totally guessing now, to not knock you over? But hey you can't blame me on this one! Kairi and I were looking all over for you! And I was just excited to see you!" Yuffie pulls the petite girl into a hug squeezing her, "Yuffie… I can't breathe" Yuffie laughs letting go of her letting Namine catch her breath.

"Well if you want to know what you missed since you ran out, Yuffie is seriously a beast!" Kairi says excitedly, "Like seriously she did a double kick basket toss not to mention a full down from not only a scorpion, but also from an arabesque. Then we tried a liberty down to a ladder then pushed back up to a liberty and she nailed that too" Namine looks at her a little confused, "I'm not sure half the things you just said but it does sound like hard work"

"Too bad she still refuses to join the team" Kairi says nudging Yuffie a little, "I'm sorry, I'm not a girly girl and although I do like doing that stuff I don't want to do the other half of the job, I don't like the idea of actually cheering for a team besides I like being in the crowd so I can yell profanities to the other team!" Yuffie says overexcited, "Well I'm glad you two had fun" Namine smiles as Riku and Roxas approach them

"Great you're here" Yuffie glares at Riku, "Why wouldn't I be here?" he asks not sure what she meant by that, "I'm not talking to you" she states turning her back to him, "Whatever like I care" he says leaning against a car. Kairi smiles evilly watching Riku, oh she was going to get him back for sure! She would just bid her time wisely and then go in for the kill. She was proud of herself.

"So how was the soccer meeting?" Namine asks Standing next to Roxas, "It was okay, got yelled at by coach but overall I'd say he can't get rid of me so it's all good" Roxas shrugs as Sora comes running towards them barreling straight into his cousin, "Idiot! Get off of me!" Roxas says pushing him off, "Sorry about that but I was just late getting here!" he smiles widely scratching his head before standing up pulling Sora up with him

"Why did the coach yell at you?" Namine continues with their conversation, Roxas smirks, "It's because apparently I lack conviction and I have the tendency to talk back to annoying authority figures" Namine shakes her head, "You do realize that that's not a good thing right?" she questions, "I'm working on it, hey let's get out of here" he grabs onto her hand and proceeds to pull her away from the group, "Where are we going?"

"Well I did promise you that date but for now we're just going to my house besides it's not like they'll even notice we're gone" she looks back at the group letting out a little laugh. Kairi was talking with Yuffie probably trying to convince her to join the cheer team and Riku and Sora, well she wasn't sure what they talked about but they all seemed pretty distracted. It was true that they didn't even notice them sneak away.

After ten minutes they were walking through the door, "Namine you're back! And you're a cheerleader!" Cid yells coming out of the kitchen, "She's not staying here she's just visiting, don't say anything about the uniform and please don't tell me you tried to cook again" Roxas says suspiciously as Cid let's out a nervous laugh standing in front of the kitchen door, "Nope, no cooking for me! I learned that lesson! Which means you're doing the cooking from now on" he points his finger at Roxas

"Fine, now go take care of whatever mess you caused in the kitchen" he shakes his head, "It was good seeing you Namine! Don't be a stranger! I've gotta go take care of the green thing hiding under the sink" Cid takes a deep breath before charging back into the kitchen

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm the only adult in the house" he shakes his head before hesitating a little deciding on what he wanted to say, "Hey, uh, Namine… I want you to have something" he leads her over to the couch and the pulls a silver key out of his pocket, "Roxas... isn't that the key you worked so hard to get?" she asks as he places it in her hands, "Yeah but I want you to have it, I don't want it falling into the wrong hands, besides I know you will keep it safe and honestly it's a little to tempting for me to just keep around" Namine smiles at him, "Alright, I'll make sure nothing happens to it, so what are we going to do now?"

"How about we get out of here and start our date?" he tosses his backpack on one of the chairs that happened to be around, "That sounds good to me. This will be a little interesting, how does it feel dating a not really but kind of cheerleader?" she smiles up at him, "I'm not complaining, you look good, let's go" they both leave their things there walking out of the house. He already knew where they were going to go and he knew that she would love it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie hesitated a moment before knocking on Kairi's door. She waited a few minutes when the door slowly opened, "Hey Yuffie! So what brings you here? Finally reconsidered joining the team?" Yuffie started laughing, "Maybe I came to the wrong place for advice" she jokes pointing at Kairi's face. Kairi looks at her confused so Yuffie takes out her phone and snaps a quick picture of her handing her the phone to look at herself

Kairi starts laughing as well joking a little, "I guess that's what I get for doing my makeup in the dark, come on are you going to tell me what advice you need?" Yuffie walks into the house and tugs on her shirt a little, "Is this about Riku?" she asks, "Pfft ha what? Why would I be asking about him? He's just a jerk" Kairi laughs, "You know you like him there's no point in trying to deny it any longer besides I think he likes you"

"The only thing that Riku likes is how he looks in the mirror" she shakes her head, "That's true but if that's not what you wanted to talk about, then what?" Yuffie sighs sitting on the couch, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I've got a date tonight and it's been a while since I've gone out on one and I'm kind of rusty at it, do you have any advice that can get me through it?"

"Who's it with?" If Kairi was going to help her, she was so going to demand all of the details, "Now I can't believe I'm saying this either it's with Seifer and it's not that I like him or anything but he kinda talked me into going on a date with him and long story short now I'm stuck with going on this date and can you just help me?" she whines a little dropping her her head a little, "Yeah you know I will! This is so great! You're going to look like a million bucks!" Kairi starts hopping up and down

"Yeah I may be a little crazy for going on this date but I can't find a logic reason to get out of it. I mean you could always just do a girl a favor and shoot me in the foot" Kairi stops her hopping laughing a little nervously, "Yeah, Yuff? I can't do that to you so you have no choice, come on let's go upstairs" Yuffie whines as Kairi drags her up the stairs and makes her sit in the chair right in front of the vanity mirror.

"Do you have any idea how you want to wear your hair?" Kairi asks brushing it out, "Uhh, can't I just put it in a ponytail and call it good?" Yuffie looked a little clueless, "Let's just start with some makeup" Kairi decides, "Okay I'll let you do my makeup as long as you don't end up making me look like a clown, then again that could just scare him away" Yuffie smiles, "No, I'm making you look nice not a monster that scares little children"

Kairi takes her time doing the makeup and decides to give in to Yuffie's request and leaves her hair in a high ponytail. She eventually finished and looked at Yuffie puzzled when she started laughing, "What? Is something wrong?" she asks, "No, it's just it's kind of funny. I came here to get advice for the date and you ended up doing my hair and makeup that's all" Kairi falls over

"It's fine you do nice makeup, I swear I really don't like using eyeliner but you know it does make my eyes pop! Being a girly girl isn't really my thing but it's nice knowing that I can pull it off if I ever have a reason to" Yuffie couldn't really believe it but she was actually looking forward to this date although she wasn't really sure why, it's not like she ever really liked Seifer except for that brief time freshman year.

Kairi takes a seat on her bed, "So do you know what you're going to wear?" she asks figuring she'd have that part planned out. Yuffie slowly spins around in the chair looking at Kairi, "I can't believe it! Out of everything I could have forgotten I forget to bring the dress, oh well I can always stop by my house and get dressed thanks Kai I owe you one!" Yuffie quickly grabs her things running out of the house.

Kairi waves her off, Yuffie on a date that was something she wanted to see. Then it hit her, she never did give her any real advice for the actual date, she laughs a little quickly fixing her makeup. Kairi knew it was about time that her little sister would be home so she waits at the door. Fiona comes up the walkway carrying her backpack. She takes one look at Kairi and runs towards her hopping up into her arms, "Hey Fie! How was your day?" she asks taking her inside the house, "It was great! The teacher really liked my story book and wanted me to show it on our open night where all the parents go and see how their kids are doing and I can't wait for dad to go!" Kairi smiles taking her into the kitchen, "Do you want something to snack on?" Fiona thinks about it, "No, I want to play house. Do you think Sora will come over later?"

It was true that Sora hadn't been visiting as often as he used to and Fiona was always asking when he would show up. She'd have to text him to come over, "I think so but for now you can go clean your room and then we can play besides I have to make something for dinner tonight and you can help me" Fiona nods her head, "Okay I'll go do my room now" Kairi sets her down and she goes running up the stairs. Kaylie heads back into the kitchen.

She starts wiping down the kitchen counter when Riku comes barging in through the front door, "Hey do you know where everyone is?" Kairi raises her eyebrows towards him, "What? Did I do something wrong?" he takes a seat on the stool, "Well it's nice to know that you came here to hang out with me"

"I did come to hang out with you" Riku says inconspicuously, "Well Namine is on her date with Roxas, I think Sora is hanging out with Xion, at least the last time I saw him he said he was going to her house. Yuffie was over here a while ago before you got here and she went home to get dressed for her date but I think she just might be on it right now, he's taking her to Alice's restaurant" Kairi answers sitting next to him

"She really went on that date with Seifer?" he asks a little shocked that she would go out with a guy like that. Kairi wiggles her eyebrows giggling, "Jealous?" she says poking his face as he glares at her, "No, I just thought she wasn't that desperate go out with a guy" Kairi smacks him over the head, "You idiot! Yuffie's not desperate to go out with a guy she's just not the type of girl that says no to everyone that asks her out! Besides if you haven't noticed she's hot and it's your own fault that you didn't ask her out first!" Riku rubs his head, "You done talking?" he asks ducking the second time Kairi aims for his head

"Look you need to get this through your head, I don't like Yuffie. Sure she's hot but we're not compatible although I am curious to see how Yuffie is on a date since you did tell me where they'll be" he get's this mischievous look in his eyes, "Oh speaking of compatible, Molly told me what happened, i mean what didn't happen between you two. Looks like you're body doesn't agree with your flawed logic" Kairi pulls out some strawberries and begins cutting them, "Yeah rub it in why don't you, besides just because we didn't hook up doesn't mean anything" he reaches over and steals a strawberry earning himself a disapproving look from Kairi, "What?" he asks eating the sweet fruit.

"Can you at least be useful?" she asks, "Sure, what do you want me to do?" she points at her phone, "Can you text Sora and tell him to come over?" Riku smirks grabbing her phone quickly sending him a message. He sets the phone down still smirking while Kairi just continues on her way until she notices the look on his face, "What did you do?" she asks reaching for her phone pulling up the message he sent.

**Hey Sora! I had a very dirty dream about you last night. Let's reenact it tonight!**

**-Kairi**

"You Idiot!" Kairi yells tossing a pair of tongs at Riku who just doges it and laughs, "Come on don't pretend you didn't and if you didn't don't pretend you don't want to" Riku winks at her, "Great is this what you tell girls?" Kairi quickly types out her own message:

**Hey Sora, forget the previous message it was just Riku being a retard but what I told him to text you in the first place is to come over here because Fiona really wants to see you!**

**- Kairi**

"Don't knock it until you try it besides I don't need to use any of those cheesy pick up lines" Kairi rolls her eyes, "Yeah but seriously I think you're game might just be lacking I mean it usually never takes you this long to get a girl you like out on a date. Well either way it looks like you've missed out" she smiles slowly watching his reaction which just seemed to be confused, "What girl are you talking about?" he asks eating another strawberry, "Yuffie"

"Not this again which reminds me I do want to see her on a date which means that I've got to see this and like I said you did conveniently tell me where'd they be" Riku says placing his hands in his pockets, "NO! You are not allowed to go and ruin Yuffie's date!" Kairi threatens.

"Nah she'll do that on her own" he get's up to leave when she grabs him by his arm dragging him back to his seat, "You are not allowed to go stalk her on her date! Hello talk about invasion of privacy" he sighs, "Come on Kairi this is a rare thing what if it never happens again? You're really going to make me miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk to her I'd have not problem with that but knowing you you're just going to interrupt it somehow and then it will all be ruined and then she'll hate you forever and then you'll grow old and die alone because the one girl you really liked thought you were a jerk and didn't want anything to do with you anymore" Kairi pauses when she hears the door knock, "You know you have an overactive imagination?" he asks, "You stay right here and I'll be back" she says sticking her arm out pointing at him.

She walks over to the door and opens the door to Xion and Sora, "Hey Kai we came over to see fiona" he explains as she smiles at the pair, "She's upstairs, you two can go see her and I'll be up momentarily, I need to finish talking to Riku" she explains as Sora taps her shoulder, "Kairi?"

"Yes?" she asks turning to him, "Riku snuck out the back door" she snaps her fingers in anger, "That idiot! He better not ruin Yuffie's date" she could only imagine what he would do. Sora and Xion head into the house, "We can watch Fiona for you if you want to go and get him" Xion suggests, "Nah, I'll just text Namine I think she's on her date with Roxas at the same place and they can take care of it besides I'm making dinner"

"We're going to the dance together!" Sora blurts out before saying anything about the mention of food which took Kairi by surprise but she quickly regains her composure before smiling at them, "Congratulation's! Looks like we all have date's to the dance now" she says less enthusiastic, "Sora! Xion!" Fiona yells running from the top of the stairs jumping on Sora who smiles back at the girl, "Hey there little buddy!" he says ruffling her head setting her down. Fiona grabs onto his and Xion's hands pulling them upstairs with her, "Let's go play house!" she says until they disappear out of sight.

Kairi let's out a small sigh slowly trudging back to the kitchen pulling out some more ingredients placing them out on the counter putting the strawberries into a container sealing it shut and putting it in the refrigerator. She almost drops the container of vegetables she was holding when Sora was standing in front of her, "Hey, you going to come upstairs?" he asks lightheartedly

"Um, no… I got to make dinner and Fiona wanted to spend time with you so I'll stay down here and do this, so go have fun" she tried to put a smile on her face but even he knew something was bothering her, "You okay?" he asks putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm fine, just tired haha it's been a long day" she lies but he just nods his head heading back up the stairs.

Kairi just couldn't understand all the mixed feelings she had inside. She felt heartbroken it was a pain that pierced her chest and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream in anger or crawl into her bed and just cry. Tidus was a great guy and she did like him but it still weighed heavy in her heart when she knew that all she really wanted was Sora and it was driving her crazy. Why did he have to like her cousin? She couldn't believe she didn't realize it when they were 'fake-dating' but it was honestly one of the best relationships she'd ever experienced. She just couldn't get his deep blue ocean's eyes or the silly smile that she grew to love she remembered the first time she met him

**Flashback:**

Sora was walking past the park enjoying the first day that his parent's let him walk home alone. The truth was that his Uncle Cid was supposed to take him home but had somehow forgot not to Sora's dismay. He proudly stuck his chest out and strode down the sidewalk like he owned it. He wasn't really sure what time it was or if he was going the right way but he wouldn't admit that. The first thing he learned was that you'll find your way eventually.

He was passing by the basketball court when he saw a girl with the prettiest hair that really just reminded him of food. He snapped out of it when he noticed she was crying. He walked over to her concerned, "Are you okay?" he asks as she wiped her tears sobbing, "N-no" she let's out, "What's the matter?" she points over to a group of kids playing with a pink ball, "I'll get it back for you" Sora says smiling wide as she looks at him a little confused, "Really?" she asks wiping her face as he nods his head, "You can count on me!" he says walking over to the group of guys.

Kairi sat on the ground of the court watching the boy with brown hair trying to talk with the other kids. She didn't have many friends at her school so she was excited about the idea of having one. She flinched a little when she saw him get shoved by the bigger boy. She takes in a deep breath slowly standing up gaining courage to stand up to those bullies. She runs over to the group and start's yelling, "YOU BIG BULLY! HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU GUYS!" she yells crouching down helping Sora up.

The older kid just laughs, "Whatever you crybaby redhead freak, we're out of here we don't need any babies yelling at us" the kids say walking off of the basketball court, "Are you okay?" Sora asks looking at her almost making her fall over, "That's what I should be asking you silly" she giggles, "Me? I'm fine, in fact I was about to show that kid who's boss" Sora says trying in vain to flex his non-existent arm muscle.

Kairi laughs, "It's okay that you didn't get my ball, those guys were pretty scary" she admits as he get's off of his back walking over to a bush near them pulling out the pink ball much to her surprise, "Who said I didn't get it?" he chuckles smiling with this wide good grin as her eyes light up, "Thank you!" she yells running over to him giving him a hug making him drop the ball, "Oops" she says as he laughs picking it back up

"Here you go" he says handing her the ball as she holds onto it, "Thank you" she smiles, "You have pretty hair" Sora blurts out before thinking making her smile, "You really think so? The kids at my school don't like my hair, they call me a tomato" she frowns a little as he laughs, "But tomatoes don't taste good" boy could he be clueless, "That's not funny" she protests, "I don't hear people making fun of you're hair because it's looks like a porcupine thingy" she huffs pulling her ball closer to her chest, "You know I never thought about it but I like animals!" he says still smiling

"Is there something wrong with you?" she asks eyeing the boy who shakes his head, "No, not that I know of" he shrugs, "Do you want to be my friend?" Sora asks putting his arm out expecting her to shake it, "What are you doing?" she asks confused by the gesture, "I see grownups do it all the time" he explains as she shifts the ball into her left arm following his same gesture shaking his hand, "Now it means we'll be friends forever! I'm Sora" he says excitedly making her laughs, "Yeah we will be! I'm Kairi!"

The two continued talking up until Kairi's mom arrived to take her home dropping Sora off at his house. Her mother smiled looking at Kairi, "I like you're new friend he seems really nice, so you're not afraid of getting cooties like all of the other girls?" she asks looking at the her daughter who just shakes her head, "Sora doesn't have cooties" she says giggling. Her mother was glad she made a friend. She knew Kairi was having trouble with some of the kids at school and was glad she met someone, "Did you know that you two go to the same school?" she asks Kairi. When they had dropped of Sora she had the chance to meet his parents who were surprised his uncle hadn't picked him up, "yay! That means we'll be friends forever! That's what we promised!" she yells happily as they pulled into the driveway of her house.

**End of Flashback**

It was true though they had been friends through thick and thin but she still couldn't help but feel something for the porcupine boy she met so many years ago. Xion walks into the kitchen with her bags breaking Kairi out of her own thoughts, "Hey I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow" she says waving bye heading out of the house. The truth was hard to take sometimes but the truth was that Sora was in love with her cousin and not even if she wanted to would she be able to get in between that, it wouldn't be right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine and Roxas were sitting inside Aerith's restaurant laughing, "I can't believe that really happened" she says in disbelief, "Well you know Axel and Demyx, being with them is like being with the most skilled troublemakers" he says when something catch's Namine's eye, "Hey look over there" she says hinting at the table a few feet away from them. Yuffie and Seifer were just seated looking over the menu, "What are the chances they decided to come here?" Roxas observes turning back to Namine.

"When I was here a few years ago, Yuffie had the biggest crush on Seifer. I didn't know who he was until this year and I still can't believe she ever liked him. I'm actually surprised she agreed to go out with him" Namine explains taking a drink from her glass of water, "I haven't really ever paid much attention to Seifer he's just someone who get's on my nerves every once in a while" Roxas shrugs.

Namine stays quiet for a moment deciding to change the subject, "Look I know you don't really go to school dances but I've never really gone to one here and well -" Roxas cut's her off, "You're the exception to that rule, I'll go with you besides if I don't go with you I don't want to know who will" she smiles reaching over grabbing onto his hand, "You sure know how to treat a girl" she giggles, "What do you expect? If I treated you like an ass you'd dump my ass" she laughs, "That's true, but you know what they say, every beast has a bit of beauty inside"

"I've never heard that one before but you read more than me" he says when he feels himself being nudged over, "Hey guys" Riku says getting into the booth with them, "Hey we're kind of on a date right now" Roxas protests as Riku wave's him off, "Trust me, you two will have plenty of dates, besides I doubt this will ever happen again" he says intently watching Yuffie and Seifer

"Dude, just leave us alone" Roxas says pushing him back out of the booth, "Fine I have a better Idea anyway" he says walking away from their table and out the restaurant door. Once outside he watches a couple approaching the restaurant, "Hey don't you two go to school with me?" he asks looking at the pair, "Yes and you're! OMG I can't believe that you're talking to me!" the squeaky girls starts hyperventilating, "So you two out on a date?" he asks giving the girl a wink, "Yeah we -" they guy starts to say when the girl hits him over the head with her purse, "No! We are not out on a date! In fact I don't even know this guy" he looks at her, "But Sasha" he whines but she quickly shuts him up with a death glare, "Well if you're not his date, want to be mine?" Riku suggest

The girl squeals trying to contain herself she really felt like she could burst into confetti, "YES!" she yells grabbing onto his arm in a death grip but he didn't mind as she pulled him into the restaurant leaving her previous date outside confused on what had just transpired.

The pair was quickly seated conveniently right behind Yuffie and Seifer. Yuffie quickly notice's the pretty boy and almost hide's realizing he's already seen her, "Damn" she whispers underneath her breath, she was going to need some great disguise to get out of this place in one peace. Any time she went out and pretty boy was around things usually ended up in some type of disaster; although it was usually her fault but it's not like she'd ever admit it.

"Is there something wrong?" Seifer asks leaning back in his chair snapping her out of her thoughts, "Nope! Nothing whatsoever because we're all good here and nothing crazy is going to happen!" she says hoping for the best. Seifer looks at her a little weird, "It's a good thing you're hot" he says as she rolls her eyes

Across the room Namine and Roxas look at the four of them sitting near one another, "Uhh maybe that wasn't such a good idea" Namine says looking at her phone, "What is it?" he asks, "I just got a text from Kairi saying to keep Riku away from Yuffie and Seifer" Roxas turns to look at Riku as he approaches the table, "It's too late now, might as well enjoy the fireworks" he shrugs as they both watch him and the pair on their date.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Riku asks walking up to Yuffie and Seifer. Yuffie let's out a groan, "Ughh, what are you doing here?" she asks slumping down in her seat, "What? I heard the circus is in town so I decided to head on over here and see what the big fuss was about" he smirks looking at the pair, "Can't you just go away?" Yuffie pleads covering her face with her hands embarrassed.

"This is supposed to be a date not bring your friend to the date date" Seifer says looking at Yuffie, "Okay first off he's not my friend and I have no idea what he's doing her, unless it's to ruin this date like the jackass he is" Yuffie glares at Riku, "Oh that's what you two are doing? You're on a date? I thought this was just some charity" Yuffie shuts her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them and grabbing onto a loaf of bread hitting Riku with it, "Get out of here!" she yells

"Fine, whatever I don't care I was just curious" he says shrugging, "Yeah and curiosity killed the cat remember?" she says poking him on the head with the loaf of bread and he just backs away. Riku begins to walk away briefly stopping leaning over towards Seifer, "Oh yeah and Seifer, she has a thing for kitchens" Riku says patting his shoulder giving Yuffie a wink before walking out of the restaurant leaving his date at the table. Yuffie sat there with her mouth gaped open, she couldn't believe he just said that, "What is he talking about?" Seifer asks confused, "Nothing… look I'll be right back" she says getting out of her seat walking towards the exit when she spots Riku talking to some girl, "What the hell was I just about to do?" she asks shaking her head before walking back inside and taking her seat across from Seifer, "That was quick" he states, "Yeah, I was just a little distracted but it's all fine now!" she says smiling wide.

Namine lets out a sigh of relief, "I'm just glad that nothing happened, last time they were at a place like this together they ended up having a food fight" Namine explains, "I heard about that, but now that's over what do you say we head out of here?" Namine eyes Roxas suspiciously, "Where are we going?" she asks as a smile creeps up on her face, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" she let's out a small laugh as he pays for their food, "Come on" he says grabbing onto her hand slowly pulling her on her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selphie spotted the brunette she had been looking for all around town, this was her payback for annoying the hell out of her since their first meeting. She was in disguise wearing a short black wig and some big framed dark glasses. Selphie made sure to sharpen the scissors she put in her purse. The girl hosting the night sat her right behind Yuffie who was enjoying her piece of cheese cake at the moment.

"You know, I never really eat this" she mentioned blabbing away. The waitress came by Selphie's table, "What would you like to order?" she asks taking out her pad, "Coffee is fine for now" the waitress wrote down the order on her pad and headed to the back where the kitchen was located.

Selphie's heart was pounding, she'd only have one chance to get this done right, she already knew where to run to make her exit. Yuffie was laughing, she wasn't having too terrible of a time with Seifer. Selphie shifted her seat so she was facing halfway toward Yuffie and slowly pulls out the scissors. In the blink of an eye Selphie grabs ahold of Yuffie's long ponytail snipping her long hair as short as she could before making a b-line straight to the back of the kitchen and out the back. It was all over within seconds. Yuffie's short hair fell out of the ponytail since she didn't have enough hair to stay up.

Yuffie slowly brought up her hands to feel her hair, she wasn't even sure how to react. She was too shocked to react, Seifer's mouth was gaped open before he gained his composure, "Look I'm not really into the short hair thing, but we had a good time, I'll see you around" he quickly get's up and heads to the counter to pay then leaves without another word.

"Great, there goes my ride" she sighs as Aerith walks up to her, "Yowza girl, you're new hair, it's a lot shorter" Yuffie covers her face with her hands, "Is it that bad?" she asks.

Aerith puts her arm around the teen, "Nothing that some scissors can't fix, come with me" she says pulling her to the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Watch your step" Roxas said carefully leading Namine up the stairs of an old vacant building. He made sure she kept her eyes closed until they reached the building so she wouldn't see where they were going.

They made it to the top in front of a plain grey door, "Where are we?" she asks as he opens it leading her out on the rooftop.

"This is the old clock tower" Roxas says bringing her near the edge stepping down to sit right in front of the big clock. Namine follow suit taking her seat next to him, "The view is amazing, you can see the whole town from up here" she smiles

"I use to come here all the time when I was younger, it's kind of the place that just let me forget about all of my troubles" Roxas explains kicking his dangling legs, "Everyone needs a place like that" Namine lets out a little laugh

"Really? So where was your place?" He asks interested, "Uh, well you see, it was this treehouse that I built with my friends when I was just a kid" Namine smiles a little embarrassed

"Yeah, I figure everyone needs a place like this, I normally don't bring people here" he says looking out onto the town. It had been years since he was there. The last time he went there, well it was with Courtney. He couldn't help but think about her every time he was there. It was _their_ place after all…

**Flashback**

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you!" The blonde girl laughed as she plopped down next to him, "Yeah, sorry I've just been kind of out of it lately. Sora is annoying the hell out of me so I just wanted to get away from him" Roxas explains leaning back

"He's not so bad, I think he's pretty chill" she says smiling widely, "And I also think you're just a grumpy pants" she pokes him on the shoulder giving him a wink, "Yeah, yeah, speaking of which, where have you been? It's been a week since I've seen you" he says looking at her.

Courtney's smile slowly faded from her face, "It's my cousin, he really hates you and is just trying to keep me from seeing you but I don't care, you're my best friend and that's all that matters" she says with a determined look on her face.

"You do realize you're kind of a dork?" he says with a breathless chuckle, "Yeah but you know you love that about me" Courtney laughs winking at him.

"Yeah, you sure are _special_" Courtney could detect the sarcasm in his voice so she playfully slapped his arm, "For a best friend you sure are mean" she laughs, "There's no way I'm going to marry you now" she states as a fact

"You can't take back your promise" He retorts putting his arms behind his head, "I was like ten!" she protests, "Well, the heart wants what the heart wants" she laughs again, "You do realize that if we do get married you're going to have to lighten up right grumpy pants?"

Roxas opens his eyes to look at her, "Do you realize when we get married you're going to have to stop calling me grumpy pants?" Courtney puts her hand on her chin as if to think though what he was saying, "Nope, you're always going to be grumpy pants but it's better than googlie bear"

Roxas laughs, "It is a whole lot better than googlie bear so I guess I can't complain" he shrugs, "Feel better now?" she asks concerned, "I'm fine" he reassures her handing her a blanket.

"Thanks, it was pretty chilly up here but hey we should head home, your uncle and aunt will be worried besides I need to get home or else I'll get in trouble" he sighs as she tries to pull him to his feet.

"Fine" he says reluctantly following her out of the building.

It was a quiet walk to the corner of waller street; it was the place they would part and go their separate ways. Roxas never liked saying goodbye to Courtney not knowing how long it would be until they got to hang out again.

"Roxas, I'll see you soon" she said as they stood on the side walk, she walked a few feet away before turning back, "Hey Roxas?" she asked as he stopped walking, "Uhh yeah?" he was a tad bit confused, "Just in case my cousin does manage to keep me away from you.." she quickly pressed her lips against his pulling away all too soon, "see ya" she says before slipping away into the dark.

Roxas stood there for a little longer, hopefully things would turn out for the better and then maybe he could be with Courtney for real. That was one of the happiest moments for him, but at the time he didn't know any better. He didn't know that the girl he found himself falling for would be taken from the world in some cruel act of fate…

**End of Flashback**

"Roxas?" Namine says snapping him out of his thoughts, "Sorry, I was just thinking"

"About what?" She knew it really wasn't her business but it seemed to weigh heavy on his mind, "Nothing really, just glad I brought you here" he says grabbing ahold of her hand.

It was a little weird for him. Namine was the only girl he could be around and not think about Courtney but at that moment, it was like even she couldn't keep those old thoughts at bay.

Namine's blue eyes sparkled as she stared at the stars. Roxas silently watched her, he knew what he felt for the blonde girl was strong. The idea of telling her the truth was going to slowly drive him crazy inside. Maybe he could put it off, just pretend that nothing was wrong.

The only reason senior year wasn't a total bust was because of Namine but even knowing that he had lied to her just made him feel like scum. Namine was so nice and forgiving. She called him out on his crap and wasn't afraid to tell him what she really thought.

If the situation was different, then maybe they would have met a long time ago. He recalled seeing her once before when he was younger. It must have been from the time she was visiting. He knew she didn't remember because she would have mentioned it by then if she did. Maybe one day he would tell her the story.

"So this is where you are" A gruff voice came from behind the two. Roxas froze he knew that voice, it was one he hadn't heard for years. He slowly turned around, "Dad?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku walked back into the restaurant and over to his date, most of the time he would have just left but felt as though this girl needed some type of explanation especially since she had ditched her date.

Sasha was sitting at the table with a stern look on her face, "What do you want jerk? You do realize that I left my wonderful boyfriend for you" she said in a disinterested angry tone, "I'm sorry" he says plainly taking a seat

"Wait… What?" Sasha's stern look melted into one of shock, "I know, I'm not one for apologizing or anything like that but I didn't want to be an ass to you. You seem like a pretty cool chick, it's just that I'm not the dating type and I just felt like I owed you some sort of explanation. I ran into your boyfriend outside. He's waiting for you"

Sasha was surprised she'd heard all about Riku but he really wasn't a bad guy just maybe misunderstood, "Uh, thank you and I hope everything works out between you and that one girl" Sasha picked up her things and headed to the door

"Great now even she thinks I have a thing for Yossarian" he sighs walking up to Aerith who was standing behind the diner, "Having a rough night?" she asks handing him the bill, "You could say that again" he let out a sigh paying for the meal.

"It'll get better, besides you're not the only one" Aerith gestures to a girl sitting a few feet away from him. Riku stood there trying to figure out if he'd seen the girl before. Aerith just smiled taking a step back into the kitchen.

The girl was a brunette but she had a pixie cut. Riku was curious to see who the mysterious girl was when she stood out of her seat. He quickly made his way towards her to where when she spun around she ran straight into him.

"Yuffie?" he asked a little shocked, he had just seen her fifteen minutes earlier and she had long hair.

Yuffie let out a frustrated growl she was not in the mood, "Whatever, just get it over with, go ahead make fun of my hair, say that my transformation into Yossarian is complete and then leave me the hell alone" Riku just kept quiet and after a couple of minutes standing there Yuffie sighs, "I'm leaving" she states pushing her way out of the restaurant

Riku just followed her outside as she pulled out her phone, "Great! What do you want?! To make fun of me? My hair is already haggard and if my night wasn't already worse enough my date dumped me so why can't you just leave me alone!" Yuffie yelled on the verge of tears

Riku just pulls her into a hug immediately calming her down. He stayed silent for a while just holding the crying girl, "Why are you being nice to me? You're usually an asshole" Yuffie says wiping her tears, she really didn't like being venerable especially in front of Riku.

"All I was going to say is even with short hair you're beautiful…" Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Pretty boy, you sure have a weird fascination with hair" she says pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah maybe if you took better care of yours it wouldn't have fallen out" He teases, "If you must know that bitch Selphie is the one who did it, and I was hoping she'd choose to mess with your hair since you do have an unhealthy obsession with it"

"It's not unhealthy besides girls love it" he says running his hand through his hair, "Really?" she says unimpressed, "You know you love it"

"Shut up" Yuffie rolls her eyes, "So what happened to Seifer?" Riku casually asks leaning against the restaurant wall, "Turns out he doesn't like girls with short hair so he just left" Yuffie takes a seat on the floor.

"Need a ride home… Yossarian?" Yuffie glares at him, "Too soon?" he asks, "You think!" she says smacking his leg, "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Why are you leaning against the wall?" she questions back, "Come on let's just go, I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now" he says walking towards him car, "yeah you would so lose" she smiles flouncing behind him.

"Sure you're not bipolar?" he asks as they reach the car, "Sure you're not a girl?" she shoots back as they get into the car, "Can I drive?" she asks, "No, I don't want to die"

"What makes you think me driving equals death?" she questions, "You're always running into things when you're walking around, point made" he says turning on the car, "You will let me drive this car one day pretty boy" she states.

"Just keep telling yourself that" Riku pulls out of the parking lot. The drive to her house was a quiet one. Yuffie was just wrapped up in her own thoughts over what had happened that night and how she was going to handle it all.

Riku pulled into her drive way, "Riku, even though I still think you're a prick and a complete peacock asshole, thank you for tonight" Riku shrugs, "Even though I still think you're an annoying air head, your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow" she get's out of the car and heads into her house.

There was some noise in the kitchen so she made her way into it, "Mom?" she asks stepping inside, "Hey! Just looking for that old china bowl, the one grandpa gave us!" she yells pulling out the bowl from underneath the cabinet, "So how was your date?" she asks turning to face her daughter, "You know you're hair is a whole lot shorter, was it like that this morning?"

Yuffie laughs, "Nope, let's just say it was an unexpected change! But yeah the date with Seifer kinda went terrible and Riku drove me home" she explains eating some pretzels her mom had taken out, "So you and Riku are finally together? Honey! He is a fine catch! Just like your daddy!"

Yuffie covers her face with her hands, "No mom, I don't like that jerk" Her mom just laughs, "He's such a sweetie pie! And he's one hot piece of as-" Yuffie almost dies of shock, "Mom!" she says dramatically falling on the floor

Her cousin Edward walks through the door pausing when he sees Yuffie lying on the floor of the kitchen, "She's playing dead again?" he asks walking over her, "Yuff, sweetie, if you're going to stay down their, can you at least do a little cleaning?" she asks tossing her a pan and mini broom.

Yuffie just laid still until her mother and cousin walk out of the kitchen. She silently gets up and steals the remaining pretzels before running up to her room. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she walked toward it.

She was never really much of a girly girl and having long hair only got in the way whenever she was skating or doing any of her other activities. She smiles to herself remembering what Riku had said, _'Even with short hair you're beautiful'_

"Ugh! Why am I thinking of this jerk!" she yells pouting tossing herself on her bed as her mom walks by the room singing some disney song. It took a few moments before she burst into her daughters room.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that.

No man is worth the aggravation that's ancient history been there done that.

Who'd you think you're kidding he's the earth and heaven to you try to keep it hidin' honey we can see right through you girl you can't conceal it we know how you feelin' who you're thinking of

Ohhh no chance no way I won't say it no no.

You soothe you sigh why deny it uh oh.

It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love!"

Her mother danced around her bed room singing the Hercules song while Yuffie just laughed, "Sing with me!" she yelled pulling her daughter off of her bed. The two continued to duet the song with Yuffie singing Meg's part and her mother playing the part of the Muse's.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in looovvee" Yuffie finishes as her mom high fives her, "Now if only you could say it out loud" her mother gives her a quick wink before running out of her room. Yuffie let's out a scoff but just giggles her mom sure was weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The older man stood awkwardly his black hair was full of white reminding anyone of pepper and salt. He had deep dark eyes but from the wrinkles on his face, anyone could tell he had been through a lot in his life.

Roxas didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen his dad since that night, he even refused to testify against him during the court trial to avoid him. Now the same man was right in front of him. It was the weirdest sensation that Roxas was at loss for words but plenty of feelings were soaring through him some of them being rage, regret, and just plain anger.

"Roxas.." The man said before pausing, he knew the kid had grown up but there were still things that he needed to hear. Namine stayed silent watching both of them. She slowly reached down holding onto Roxas' hand. He looked at her felt himself calm down a little.

"What makes you think that I would ever want to talk to you after what you did to me?" Roxas' tone was controlled, it really strained him when all he wanted to do was yell at the man.

His dad smiled a little, it wasn't a sadistic smile, it was more of a sad small smile that can be only seen through the eyes of a solider when he's lost the battle. His father knew that there was no way to reconcile with the boy he had abused.

"Roxas, I just wanted to see how you are doing, that's all. There's more that you need to know, I'm not the same guy I was and I can't apologize enough for what I did but you need to know something that I've kept from you. If you want to know what that is, then you know where to find me" His father waves a little before disappearing back down the stairs.

Roxas hated it but he knew he was curious to know what the man had to say. He sighed a little letting all of his anger out while Namine sat silent still looking up at the stars.

"I can't believe him, he was such an asshole and people don't change at least not people like him, it would be like trusting my brother again" Roxas says, "Look Roxas, I know what you went through but it wasn't me going through it you know? I don't think I can give you any comforting thought in regards to this subject, just know that I support you in what ever you decide is right for you"

Roxas shrugs his shoulders, "I think I just might find out what he has to say, the very least he owes me some type of explanation to what happened to my mother"

Namine nods her head holding onto his arm, he pulls her closer holding her. Even with all of the negativity surrounding them, he knew this was always going to be his favorite memory of them together. He knew it wouldn't last…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerith was cleaning the counter when the bell rungs signifying the door opening. She didn't turn around, "I'm sorry but we're closed" she sang out. grabbing some of the cups she placed down.

"Aww, even for an old friend?" Aerith almost dropped her cup but the mysterious man caught it, "Cloud? What are you doing here?" she asks pulling him into a hug.

"Well, I was back in town and I just asked around to find out where was one of the best places to eat around here and they sent me your way" he gives her a wink as she shakes her head, "Why do I get the impression you're sucking up to me?"

"Because I am" he states making both of them laugh, "Hey I did say I'd come around to try this place out, except I believe the last time I said that, you only had a place in the mall. Amazing what a person can accomplish in a few months" Cloud took a seat across the counter handing her the cup he was still holding on to.

"Enough about me, what have you been doing?" She asks taking the cup and placing it beneath the counter

"Just doing the college thing, same old same old. I remember your dad was really into the idea of one day owning a place like this" he states looking around the place, "Yeah…" she says quiet in her own thoughts.

"It's funny watching Namine and her friends, they just bring back old memories of the days we were in that school causing trouble" Cloud smiles as Aerith scoffs, "You mean **_you_** causing trouble"

"Aw come on! You can't say that, as I recall a certain girl with blue eyes snuck me out of detention with her unconventional methods" she smiled a little, "Don't mention it" she says blushing

"Then again flashing the man to let me out is pretty cool" he laughs as she covers her face, "Cloud!" she whines, "Well it's a good thing that one of us grew up" she says placing her wet towel down.

"Say, what are you doing this weekend?" Cloud asks, Aerith pretends to think about it, "Um, I am actually chaperoning the school dance. Kairi asked me to do it and I agreed" she explains, "So what's the policy on dance crashers?"

"Why don't you just chaperon with me? It could be fun" she suggests, "Alright then it's a date and I won't hear any less of that" Cloud knew she would protest so he stopped her before she could open her mouth, "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow so we can discuss the details" he leans over the counter giving the girl a quick peck on the cheek then in his own cool way, walking out of the restaurant.

Aerith smiles to herself, she never really got over him. Maybe this would be their second chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ventus scratched his head looking at the map, he had an idea of where she would be but the news did come as a shock, "Looks like time to take a break" he says to himself taking a seat on the grass. Those were the days, he smiled to himself. He missed his friends but just like life directs, everyone always goes their separate ways. He closes his eyes; he had been searching for her for the past two days and to no avail. Being this far away from Roxas at this moment wasn't the best idea. Ven knew he must be going through hell back there but Marluxia was looking after him and so was Cid.

"Hey I found him!" A familiar girl's voice ring's through his ears, "Always a sleepyhead, right trent?" his eyes flutter open and he smiles looking at the familiar face, "Come on give the guy a break, we haven't seen him for a fews months now" the voice was another familiar one. Ven sits up looking at the pair in front of him, "Aqua! Terra! What are you two doing here?" he asks standing up giving each of them a hug

"We had to see how you were doing! We just got back from a camping trip" Aqua says smiling, "Don't tell me you're both still posing as high school students" Ven guesses and they both nod, "That can be a little creepy" Ven says laughing at them, "Hey you wanted an inside look at what was going on in the camp and so did we. I met your brother and his friends, they're a great group" Aqua says

"I wasn't directly in the cabin with them, I was apart of a different group. I did run into an ex though. I made it seem like I wanted her back but the truth is I just wanted to make sure that the guy she chose to be with was going to take care of her" Terra shrugs

"Yeah she was lying, they weren't really dating. I forgot how much drama high school had" Aqua laughs, "Going to high school with you two was definitely not a pleasant experience" Ven says remembering the multiple times he'd get dragged into their drama, "You were younger than both of us and yet you were still in the same grade, I doubt a smarty pants like you would have had the best time ever but come on you have to admit that we had some great times" Terra says recalling some of the classes they had shared

Aqua ruffles Ven's hair making him smile, "You know you and your brother are like spitting images of one another?" he nods his head. Aqua grabs ahold of both of their hands and leads them back to the grass forcing them to sit down with her.

"I do hope he and Namine get together! You should see them they're soooo cute" Aqua gushes, "Well then you'll be happy to hear that they are together. I saw him last night, I followed him to the skate park and interrupted his date. He was not happy to see me at all and I don't blame him but I had to tell him about our father" Terra shakes his head, "Why don't you just tell him the truth Ven?" neither Terra or Aqua ever understood why Ventus was willing to have his brother hate him.

"You are the nicest guy I know" Aqua says shaking him, "Hey what about me?" Terra asks leaning back to catch a glimpse of her, "Yeah he still trumps you in the nice category, he never broke the necklace I made him" Terra sighs, "You're never going to let me live that down are you? I was ten" Ven laughs pulling out the old necklace, "You still have it?!" Aqua yells excitedly, "Of course I do, I grew up with you two and I said I'd always keep it with me. You two helped me the most when I needed it"

"My point is made, if Roxas knew the real you like the real you, rather than the you make him think is real, I know for a fact he would love you" Aqua sincerely looked at Ven.

"Whenever I start to get close to him, bad things begin to happen. I can't explain it; the first time I left him it was hard but the only way to protect him from our father. When our father was gone I just couldn't step back into his life after telling him to get lost. Then he had to get involved with Courtney, Zac, Cloud and Leon. I tried to get close to him and then, well you guys remember what happened. I should have been there and not sent Xemnas in my place, that was my fault" he runs his hand through his Golden locks, "I like Namine for him, she's a good girl. A little shy but she seems to be strong willed and a good friend. My only issue with her is her brother. Cloud hates Roxas and there's nothing I can say to change his mind, Roxas' a good kid he just needs a little push in the right direction" he amirs

"What about last summer? Or wasn't that this fall? When you were talking to him again?" Aqua asks trying to remember their previous conversation, "Yeah, we were getting along fine and I was going to tell him everything and stop acting like this to him. That didn't happen, for some reason his girlfriend told him she slept with me and it was pointless to convince him otherwise so I left again. I don't think he'd ever forgive me for all the lies I've told him. All I ever wanted to do was spare him pain and despite my best efforts I can't even do that" Ventus looks down at the grass

"Ven, you saved him that night. Your father may have driven you away but you did save him multiple times" Aqua was trying her best to comfort Trenton, she knew he always acted as if nothing hurt him or affected him. There were those rare moments when the sadness would seep through and they were there for him. Ventus was only twelve when he left Roxas with his father.

**Flashback**

Ventus had dropped Roxas at his school, he was pretty excited for his second day of school; he couldn't stop talking about his friend Courtney. Ventus was just relieved that he was making some friends. He had met Aqua and Terra around that time and they were still close although they were a few years older. Ventus approached the beaten down house eyeing his father's truck in the driveway. He was supposed to be at work but as Ven would know he probably got fired again. He had to stay home from school because Roxas got out early that day. This was the day he was planning to run away with him. He hadn't told Roxas what he was planning but that's only because his father would get any secret out of the boy. The only problem was now his father was home.

Ventus slowly opened the creaky door trying not to make too much noise. His father was laying on the couch when he walked in, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your Middle school?" he asks opening one of his eyes, "I just dropped Roxas off at school and he needs someone to pick him up and I thought you were working today so I was just going to clean up here and get him in a couple of hours" his dad waves him off standing up and slowly staggering into the hallway tripping over something, "Shit!" he yells but Ventus just ignores him.

A few minutes later his father reappears with a few trash bags in hand, "What the hell is this?" he asks glaring at the boy, "Just some trash I have to take out" Ven puts on a fake smile trying to keep cool, "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?" he says opening the bags tossing the clothing at him, "What did you think you were going to do?!" he yells throwing the other trash bag at him, "You want to know what I was going to do!?" Ventus yells back kicking the bags out of the way frustrated, "I was going to take Roxas out of this hell whole you call a house and find a better place for me and my brother!" Ven wasn't afraid of him and his Father despised that about the boy, he couldn't control him.

"Leave and don't come back. Don't even think of telling Roxas anything I may not be able to hurt you but I will punish him for your insolence! That would hurt you, you care so much for Roxas you would do anything and I know that. If you leave now I won't hurt the kid ever" Ventus wasn't sure what to do, he was only twelve and he needed to protect his brother, "Can you give me your word you won't lay a finger on his head?" His father nods his head, "Now get out"

Ventus takes one of the bags and heads out walking around for a couple of hours. He stopped a stranger on the street asking for the time, it was already a half an hour past the time Roxas got out. Ventus makes his way to the elementary school, he had to make sure his father picked him up. It was getting pretty cold for the midday and it only took him about five minutes when he spotted Roxas playing with himself on the big toy. Ven takes a deep breath, he had to do this but he would at least make sure he got home safe.

Roxas spots Ventus waving at him and happily running towards him, "Ven!" he yells catching up to his older brother, "How was your day?" Ventus asks in a neutral tone, "It was fun!" the eight year old says bouncing a little when Ventus notices him missing his backpack, "What happened to your backpack?" he inquires as Roxas looks at the floor, "I don't need a backpack" he whispers Ventus reaches over and ruffles his hair making him smile, "Dad's going to be mad, don't tell him anything" Roxas nods his head.

They were about a block from their house when Roxas noticed the bag that Ventus was carrying, "What's that for?" he asks as Ven abruptly stops walking, "I'm leaving" he says Roxas looks up at his older brother confused, "Can I go with you?" he asks with a tiny smile, "No, you can't" Ven says sternly as Roxas reaches out and grabs onto his hand tears threatening to spill, he didn't want to be left alone with their father. Ven turns his head away from him, "I'm going to tell you this once and you better listen to me." Roxas sniffles a little nodding his head, "I can't live like this Roxas. I'm not your mom, and I'm tired of taking care of you like it's my job. Maybe if it wasn't for you Mom would still be here. Don't get on Dad's nerves and you'll be fine." Ventus pulls his hand away and begins walking the opposite way from their home.

"Wait, you can't leave! Don't leave me here" Roxas was crying now, the fear was seeping through. Ventus shut his eyes, this thing he was doing was to help his brother not hurt him, he turns to look at Roxas, "Stop crying! You need to grow up! Not be the pathetic little cry baby I see in front of me" Roxas wipes his tears off of his face, his sadness being replaced with anger, "I hate you!" he yells before running to the house slamming the door, "I'm sorry Roxas, it's the only way I can keep you safe for the time being... I love you" Ventus whispers to no in particular. He had no idea where he was going but he would be back for his brother.

The next morning Roxas got himself ready for school for the first time all by himself. When he went outside he found a backpack filled with supplies, he picks it up and heads off to school. Ventus watched him from afar, he spent the night in an abandoned building in the woods. And that's what he did for the next few years meeting different people and other misfits like him that didn't have a place to go.

**End of Flashback**

"But you watched over him and took care of him when he needed something" Ven shrugs sure Aqua had a point but even so, "Yeah I was there for him when he needed **_something _**not **_someone_**" Aqua smacks him across the head, "Give yourself more credit than that, you were there when he needed you the most"

Whenever Ventus was around Aqua and Terra, she was always trying to convince him to come clean to this brother. He guess she had a point but there were things he hadn't told Roxas that he swore he'd take to the grave. The night that his father was found out by the police. He was there… He was there for Roxas….

**Flashback**

Ventus watched the truck pull up and his father stumble out of it slamming the door shut. He had confronted him at the bar but his father just blew him off and he wasn't going to let him go so easily this time. Ven walked up to the man who just laughed when he saw the boy that had left two years ago suddenly appear already forgetting their brief encounter at the bar, "And the prodigal son returns" he laughs. Ventus could tell he was way past his normal drinking binges he didn't even remember him from twenty minutes ago, "I thought I told you to never show yourself around here again"

"Bill, we had a deal and you broke it. I told you not to lay a hand on my brother and you have" the man laughs again, "Bill? Show some more respect to your father" he orders, "You are not my father or Roxas'!" Ven glares at them man who pauses, "Who told you?" he asks, "Doesn't matter, I want my brother and if you don't give him to me there will be consequences" Ven threatens

"You little piece of shit. Get the hell off of my property before I have you removed!" he yells shoving Ven, "You have one day, I'll be back tomorrow for my brother" Ven walks away feeling riled up. He had been gone for a while and hadn't had time to check up on his brother. He asked Marluxia to do it and learned that Bill had gone back to his old ways. Ven sighs leaning against a tree still keeping his eyes on the house. There were no light's on, Ven had a strange sensation overwhelm him. Something was wrong with Roxas. He hears something crack from inside the house and he quickly kicks the door in.

There was Bill hovering over a bloodied body, he never thought he'd go that far. Anger overwhelmed him, "You asshole!" he yelled charging for him knocking him down and pummeling his face in. The man was knocked out and Ven rushed over to Roxas, he was still breathing but barely conscious, "Hey, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay" he lifted him up and moved him to the couch. He pulled out his phone dialing 9-1-1.

"What's your emergency?" The operator asks, "My friend was beaten badly by his father, he's bleeding and barely conscious. His father is also down but he'll be okay, he's an alcoholic and he's been severely abusing my friend for some time. You need to get him out of this house" Ven continues listening to the operator doing everything she says, "We'll be there in ten minutes and we're sending some people form CPS down their" he hangs up the phone waiting for the ambulance and the police. There were getting close, practically knocking down the door when he slips out the window unnoticed.

Ven watched then take care of Roxas lifting him to the ambulance while a police car escorted a very drunk Bill to the back seat in handcuffs. Ven followed the ambulance to the hospital and stayed their all night. Roxas had a broken rib and he wasn't sure what else, he only had a few moments to read his chart before the doctors would catch him.

Ven slipped into the room and watched his little brother, he felt so bad, what had he done leaving him with that man? He should have known that guy would have never kept his promise. Roxas stirred a little in his bed waking up to an empty room. He had the weirdest sensation that someone was watching over him, he knew there was someone that saved him, he just wished he knew who to thank. After a lengthy chat with Chid Protective Services they assured him that he wouldn't ever have to deal with that man.

Roxas didn't want to be put in any type of home so as soon as he healed he got the hell out of there. Ven made sure he was fine but stayed out of the way, his brother sure had grown up and didn't need another person but he knew that deep down all Roxas needed was someone to take care of him. He would try to find those people.

**End of Flashback**

"You idiot!" Aqua smacks Ven over the head again, "I love you Aqua, but if you smack me one more time I'll never tell you anything ever again" she gasps dramatically before regaining her regular composure, "Look Ven, I love you to but you can be hard headed at times"

Ven looked back out on the view from where they were sitting, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to find _her_. He only hoped he could and then he would get back to Roxas as soon as possible. It was time for him to know the truth…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi was standing outside in her back yard. She felt crushed and broken, why didn't she realize her feelings for Sora sooner? With a heavy heart she made her way back into the house. There was a fruit bowel sitting on the table and even though she'd lost her appetite she picked up a huckleberry. It was as bittersweet as she was feeling.

Sora came tumbling down the staircase with a wide smile on his face when he noticed Kairi's distant posture, he knew that something was wrong. She was completely zoned out.

"Kairi!" he yells popping right in front of her making her scream and take a leap back as he proceeded to laugh, "Sora! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded picking up the piece of fruit she just dropped.

"Sorry, so do you have a date for the dance?" He asks still smiling while she nods her head, "Yeah, uh, I'm going with Tidus" he just gives her a thumbs up as she narrows her eyes at him

"Kai, you've been acting a little strange lately" he says out of nowhere, "Excuse me?" Kairi's tone was already defensive, he had no idea what she'd been going through

"Kai, you say you're fine when you're not and I just want to know what's going on" she just shakes her head turning her back to him, "I don't get it… Sora, I mean we haven't even been talking as much as we use to, maybe we're just growing apart and I just can't deal with this anymore"

Sora approaches her getting closer, "What do you mean? Kai we've been friends since we were kids, you can't just stop being my friend" she couldn't calm herself down she was beyond upset and she knew that she just wanted to get away, she had to get away.

"Well maybe that's not enough!" she yells abruptly turning towards him pushing past him knocking over the bowl of fruit. She just kept walking out of the door with Sora rushing right after her.

"Just leave me alone!" she yells at the brink of tears making Sora freeze, this whole plan that Xion cooked up was going down the drain. Even when he asked her to stop she just kept on walking.

He quickly pulled out his phone texting Riku to head over to Kairi's house so Fiona wouldn't be alone. After placing his phone back in his pocket he continued his pursuit of Kairi, "Kairi you know I'm not going to stop following you so you might as well just talk to me" she ignored him and just picked up her pace. She ignored his pursuit of her for a few blocks when Kairi suddenly stopped short, "Of course I'd end up here" she whispered to herself in a bitter tone. She opened the small gate and walked around the basketball court, the girl that was here on that day had grown up. The goofball friend had also grown up, she closed her eyes.

She knew she kept a strong front for her family but the loss of her mom had hit her hard. She never was ever really able to come to terms with her mother's death, it was like it just suddenly happened and then Kairi had to grow up and take care of her sister and father since he was falling apart. Kairi took a seat on the bench and just let the tears flow. She felt like she was losing everything she cared about. The pain was so strong it felt like she had swallowed a big dry pill and her chest ached.

Sora approached her slowly not wanting to startle her, he looked around, the basketball court had changed a little now having a huge fence surrounding it. She noticed his presence but she just didn't care anymore. She sat silently with her tears holding her knees up to her chest like she did when she was a kid, it was soothing for her.

"Kai?" Sora questions cautiously as she looked up at him with a blurry vision, she was not the girl he was so use to seeing, the one full of life that would fight with him over such senseless things like food.

"Just being here brings back memories of her…" she sniffled wiping her nose, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you sophomore year, when your mom died. Kairi, I just don't get why you're so mad at me"

Kairi tosses her head back and laughs incredulously standing up revived and angry again, "Really!? You don't know?!" she yelled furiously, "No I don't so can you just tell me already so I make things fine with us?!" She was starting to get on his nerves as well with her cryptic messages

"Sora you to understand things will never be fine with us… and it's because…" Kairi paused taking in a deep breath, she already felt crushed so she might as well say it, "It's because I'm in love with you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kairi: Yay! I finally said it to his face!**

**Me: Yes you did and you go girl tell that man how you feel!**

**Namine: I really liked getting to meet Yuffie's mom, you can so see where she get's her independent personality from**

**Riku: You mean her crazy side**

**Yuffie: IKU! Shut up you're just jealous because your mom's not as cool as me!**

**Roxas: This chapter was kind of dark, I mean the whole abuse thing was pretty sad**

**Ven: Hey I told you I wasn't a jerk, I've been looking out for you little bro!**

**Roxas: Yeah Yeah**

**Kairi: I liked it when Riku finally told Yuffie she was beautiful**

**Yuffie: And now I have my signature short hair**

**Me: Yeah I was going to give you short hair earlier but I figured I'd make it into a moment for you two**

**Everyone: Aww!**

**Axel: Yeah I'm still hating that bear**

**Demyx: Does that mean we're going to be haunted forever?**

**Me: You're just going to have to wait and see and I'll try to post it sooner that this one because I've already begun working on the chapter**

**Namine: Don't forget to tell us about your other story!**

**Me: Oh Yeah! I just forget these things! So Ominence Revenance is a mystery story and it starts out with a girl who doesn't remember anything and all she has on her is a notebook with her name. Weird things are happening and it's just a cool story that you should all check out! I'm also writing it with my brother and trust me when I say he is a really good writer and he should be because he's 13 years older than me!**

**Axel: Don't forget to leave a review if you want the next chapter!**

**Me: Feel free to leave any requests or ideas that you have or would like to see! I read all of them and I try to reply to all of you! And I always give everyone who review a free preview to my next chapter! And before I forget here are the links to my other two stories! **

**Cheats and Masks:**

** s/9996321/1/Cheats-and-Masks**

**Ominence Revenance:**

** s/9990997/1/Ominence-Revenance**

**Me: I really enjoy your feedback and I honestly love everyone of you that have been with me throughout this story! Only Three Chapters Left! Then the sequel will begin as a request from all you! But you should give my other two stories a chance because they will have all the characters you love just with modified ****personalities, they can't just act the same all the time or that would be boring! Let me know how you like the story down below in the reviews!**


End file.
